La gran aventura de Issei
by CesJack12
Summary: Issei tendrá una aventura que lo hará dudar acerca de su vida, se enfrentara a enemigos sumamente fuertes y también tendrá que proteger a los que mas quiere. Advertencia: en algunos capítulos se le dará prioridad a otros personajes para su desarrollo y trama en la historia, en si la historia se basara en Issei, pero es necesario que otros personajes tengan su protagonismo
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Advertencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, aparecerán varios personajes que no tienen que ver con la historia y otros poderes que no tendrán que ver con la serie, ¿Cuáles son?, vean esta historia y sabrán cuales serán, listos, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 1: un comienzo duro. (antes de empezar, tengo que decir que no soy muy bueno poniendo títulos a los capítulos, así que a medida que avance la historia me gustaría que me ayudaran con los nombres, de momento ya tengo nombre a los primeros 10 capítulos)**

 _Hace 16 años._

El mundo está en guerra, los demonios, los ángeles y los caídos estaban luchando por algo, pero ¿que será?

Miguel: aléjate Gremory, todos sabemos que tú no puedes tener al humano.

Lord gremory: porque no. Dijo riendo. Sabes que es de mi especie y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Ángel: Miguel sama, los encontramos, está en una cabaña cerca del río. Grito un ángel desde lejos.

Lord gremory vio a Miguel y sonrío.

Lord gremory: gracias. Desapareció.

Miguel: ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NUNCA CUENTES NUESTROS PLANES ENFRENTE DE DEMONIOS O CAIDOS! Grito enojado.

Angel: Perdon Miguel sama. Grito el ángel apenado.

Miguel: no quiero saber la reacción de padre al darse cuenta de lo que paso. Desapareció.

Luego aparece de la nada el ángel caído Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: así que, el humano se esconde en el río, jajajaja, interesante. Desapareció.

* * *

 _En una cabaña._

Un señor estaba matando a un demonio (el señor tenía cabello negro, barba, su ropa estaba destrozada y tenía ciertos rasguños en sus brazos.)

Señor: ya, ese era el último. Luego vio a su esposa y su hijo. ¿Maia estas bien?

Maia: Si Ansi. Dijo mirando al niño en sus brazos. (la señora tenía una apariencia de una chica de 20 años, tenía cabello café claro, ojos rojos, con un buen cuerpo, era hermoso y llevaba un vestido rosa un poco roto).

Ansi: y como esta Bai, ¿le hicieron daño? Dijo mientras se acercaba a su bebe.

Maia: Bai está bien. Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

Ansi: tenemos que escapar, no es seguro que estemos aquí.

Maia: y para donde crees que iremos, no tenemos a nadie con nosotros, todos están buscando a Bai. Dijo molesta.

Ansi: pero cariño, entiende todos nos buscan para capturar a Bai, tenemos que irnos y reencontrarnos con Doi, Bea e Issei.

En ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras, Maia se enojó.

Maia: que no entiendes, si vamos con ellos, no solo irán por Bai, sino que también irán por Issei, no permitiré que le hagan eso a mi sobrino.

Ansi: pero entiende, son nuestra única esperanza.

Maia: pues no, no los meteré a ellos en esto.

Luego aparece un circulo magico Lord Gremory y sus demonios.

Lord gremory: mucho gusto, señor Ansi, señora Maia, felicidades por su bebe, pero es hora de que vaya al inframundo.

Ansi: no te lo permitiré. Fue a golpear a lord gremory, pero este fue más rápido y le dio una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Lord gremory: es mejor que no te esfuerces. Dijo el pelirrojo, luego vio a Maia y fue acercándose. No hagas esto más difícil, todos sabemos que es lo mejor para los 2.

Maia: no… noooooo….. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dijo la castaña gritando provocando un temblor y provocando un enorme dolor a Lord Gremory y sus demonios haciendo que cayeran al suelo, luego ella se puso de pie y fue por Ansi.

Ansi: ve, protege a nuestro hijo.

Maia: pero.

Ansi: solo ve… ARGGGGGGGG.

La imagen que maia estaba viendo era horrible, una lanza acaba de atravesar a Ansi, luego aparece Kokabiel con una sonrisa diabólica.

Kokabiel: yo que tú, cumpliría su último deseo.

Maia estaba asustada, pero empezó a correr con Bai en sus brazos, entro a un bosque y fue a ocultarse en una cueva, ya dentro de la cueva, ella se sentó y Bai empezó a llorar.

Maia- ya, ya mi bebe. Empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo. Mami está aquí para protegerte. Le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Pasaba otro día normal en la residencia Hyoudo, como ya era costumbre, nuestro protagonista pervertido estaba durmiendo, cuando despertó vio que no había nadie cosa que se le hizo raro porque ya estaba acostumbrado al ver a Rias o Akeno, pero no le presto mucha atención y se levantó, tomo una ducha, se puso su uniforme de la academia Kouh y bajo con la esperanza de ver a alguien, pero para su mala suerte no había nadie.

Issei: (donde están todos). Pensó el castaño.

Luego ve una nota en la mesa que dice.

" _Querido Issei, si ves esta nota, es que fuimos temprano a la academia kouh por unos asuntos, en la cocina esta tu desayuno, nos vemos más tarde, te quiere Rias"_

El castaño solo suspiro y fue a desayunar, después tomo su mochila y se va para la academia, al llegar, fue donde se encontraban Rias y los demás, pues al club, cuando fue todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Rias: issei, que te trae. Dijo riendo de una manera nerviosa.

Issei: solo vine a verlos debido a que no nos vimos cuando desperté.

Rias: aww si, tan tierno, bueno ve a clases, es que estamos arreglando unos asuntos. Dijo nerviosa

Issei. Ok…. (esta actitud de todos no es normal). Pensó este.

Issei dejo el club y se fue a su salón, todo el club calmo cuando se fue.

Akeno: crees que se dio cuenta.

Rias: no lo sé, pero necesito que Issei no se dé cuenta.

Asia: ¿si podremos tener todo listo para el sábado?

Rias: eso espero, pero de momento, no le cuenten nada a Issei, entendido.

Todos asintieron y luego aparece un circulo mágico en medio del club y sale un tipo desconocido, tenía cabello rubio, ojos rojos, y llevaba un pantalón negro con cinturón morado y una camisa sin mangas negra y era como del alto de Issei, al verlo, todos se pusieron en pose de combate.

Rias: ¿quién eres? Dijo enojada.

Chico: mi nombre Reon, mucho gusto Rias Gremory.

Akeno: que es lo que buscas.

Reon: no es lo que busco, es a quien busco.

Rias: de que están hablando.

Reon: busco a Hyoudo Issei.

Koneko: porque buscas a Sempai.

Reon: no les conviene saber. Dijo con una voz diabólica.

Xenovia: Rias que hacemos.

Rias: ataquen.

Todos asintieron y fueron a atacar al rubio, pero él ya se lo esperaba y creo un hechizo y ninguno podía moverse a excepción a Reon claro.

Rias: que demonios crees que haces. Trataba

Reon: si les contara, tendría que matarlo y. puso su mano en la mejilla de Rias. Tu no quieres causarle ese dolor a Issei.

Asia: Issei san vendrá y te detendrá.

Reon: y que te hace creer eso. Dijo sonriendo.

Kiba: porque mi amigo es fuerte y nos rescatara a todos.

Reon: es mejor que lo piensen 2 veces. Mando un hechizo y todos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Ya veremos de lo que eres capaz Hyoudo Issei.

El día paso, nuestro protagonista tuvo un día normal, lo que se le hizo raro fue el no haber visto a Rias y los demás, pero bueno ya era la hora de salir y el castaño estaba sonriendo porque vería a sus amigos, pero al llegar obtuvo una decepcionante sorpresa, eran a Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina y Xenovia consintiendo a Reon.

Issei: ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO! Grito este con mucho enojo.

Reon: oh, al fin nos vemos Hyoudo Issei. Dijo este sonriendo.

Issei: quien eres, y que le hiciste a las chicas.

Reon: yo no hice nada, solo que al parecer decidieron estar con alguien mucho mejor.

Reon tomo a Rias de la cintura y la beso, eso provoco que el castaño se enojara y fuera a golpear a Reon.

Rias: Kiba, Xenovia, ataquen.

Kiba y Xenovia utilizaron sus armas y poderes contra Issei haciendo que recibiera mucho daño y quedara tendido en el suelo.

Issei: ch- chicos que…. que hacen, yo so…. Soy su amigo. Dijo este tratando de levantarse.

Kiba: aquí, mi único amigo es Reon Kun.

Xenovia: ¿amigos?, no me hagas reír, aquí a nadie le agradas.

Reon: jajajaja, Rias ya que tú tienes poder aquí, porque no pides que maten a Issei.

Rias: será un placer, pero primero. Vio a Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Kiba y Xenovia. Porque no le damos una lección a Issei.

Todos: hai.

Issei: chicos que hacen. Dijo asustado mientras se ponía de pie y con mucha dificultad para moverse. Yo soy su amigo, su compañero.

Akeno: tú solo eres un siervo, estas aquí porque Rias te tiene lastima, y solo sigues en el grupo porque tu poder nos beneficia. Dijo la morena en voz alta.

Issei: NO, ESO NO ES VERDAD, RIAS DIME QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD. Grito este.

Rias: De verdad creías que estaría contigo solo por tu personalidad, jajajajaja que estúpido, tu sigues aquí únicamente por el sekiryuutei, pero ahora que tengo a Reon ya no te necesito.

Issei: no…. NOOOO.

Rias: ataquen.

Todos empezaron a usar sus poderes contra Issei, haciendo que recibiera mucho daño, perdiera mucha sangre y que se le dificultara correr, el castaño estaba que caía al suelo, pero con esas pocas fuerzas comenzó a huir.

Kiba: ESCUCHEN ACADEMIA KOUH, SI QUIEREN COMPLACER A RIAS GREOMRY PUES POR FAVOR VENGA TODO AQUEL QUE ODIE A HYOUDO ISSEI PARA ASESINAR A ESA ESCORIA.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño estaba tratando de correr, escapando de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

Ddraig: socio, socio. Apareció la gema en su mano.

Issei: ¿Ddraig?

Ddraig: si soy yo.

El castaño se detuvo en medio de la calle.

Issei: ¿PORQUE DDRAIG, PORQUE ME HICIERON ESTO? Dijo este llorando.

Ddraig: no lo sé socio, pero recuerda que tú no estás solo, aún estoy contigo, somos socios.

Issei: gracias socio. Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Luego escucho a varias personas gritando su nombre, el castaño volteo y vio a todos sus compañeros de la academia kouh y lo miraban con odio, Issei intentaba correr, pero en el camino ocurrió una desgracia, Issei se dobló el tobillo y cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar quedando tendido en el suelo con varias heridas con su cuerpo, luego empezó a llover, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo malherido y aparecieron los chicos de la academia.

Chico 1: vaya que tonto. Comenzó a patear al chico.

Luego todos comenzaron a golpearlo, a escupirle, a insultarle.

Chico 2: defiéndete.

Chica 1: acaso para esto si no eres hombre.

Luego el castaño solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Issei: Kiba…. Xenovia…. Irina…. Koneko…. Asia…. Akeno…. Rias…. Yo…. Yo. El castaño quedo inconsciente.

Ddraig: Issei, despierta socio. El castaño no despertaba. Despierta o le muestro a todos donde escondes tus revistas.

Issei: no les juro que no son mias. El castaño despertó. Eh, ¿dónde estoy? Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Ddraig: en tu mente, me sorprende que tú mismo no sepas como es.

Issei: que hago aquí.

Ddraig: tienes que tomar fuerzas, no puedes morir, eres el único portador que si aguanta mis burlas.

Issei: enserio para eso me trajiste.

Ddraig: no, también porque eres un ser fuerte, no puedes rendirte así, tu destino no puede acabar de esta forma, recuerda tú puedes con todo.

Issei: gracias Ddraig, pero será difícil despertar.

Ddraig: por qué.

Issei: porque por lo que hicieron Rias y ellos, no sé si pueda.

Ddraig: pero, que es lo más quieres.

Issei: yo solo quiero verlos y… y….

Luego sintieron como si todo temblara.

Issei: que pasa.

Ddraig: estas despertando, pero esto es raro.

Issei: ¿por qué?

Ddraig: es como si tuvieras algo que te dice que continúes.

En ese momento el castaño comenzó a reaccionar.

Issei: creo que ya sé que es.

Ddraig: explícate, no te entiendo.

Issei: esto es el sentimiento de odio, la venganza. Dijo este con furia y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a temblar de manera que no era normal. Eso es lo que quiero.

Ddraig: oh no. Ddraig estaba asustado.

Issei: si ahora lo comprendo, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Asia, Akeno y Rias, yo… yo.

En ese momento el castaño recupera el conocimiento y despierta.

Issei: ¡LOS MATARE! Grito este expulsando una enorme cantidad de aura la cual tenía un tono rojo sangre. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Issei comenzaba a gritar provocando que empezara a temblar y hacer que aquellas personas sintieran un enorme dolor en los oídos, pero quedando más aterrados cuando los ojos del castaño se tornaban rojo. ASI QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR, PUES BIEN, LO LOGRARON. Comenzó a reír de manera macabra.

En ese momento intentaron huir, pero el castaño se movió de una manera demasiado rápida y apareció enfrente de ellos, la lluvia se volvía más apretada, que con suerte se veía la silueta del castaño con sus ojos rojos brillando.

Issei: que pasa, apenas está comenzando la diversión. Sonrío de manera desquiciada.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demás._

Todos se encontraban en el club, las chicas estaban abrazando a Reon.

Reon: ahora entiendo porque ese tonto le gustaba estar aquí, si estoy alrededor de chicas lindas. El rubio se puso de pie. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, ahora que conocí a Hyoudo Issei y saber que es una vergüenza, creo que mi trabajo termino, así que me iré.

Rias: no, por favor no te vayas.

Akeno: que podemos hacer para que te quedes.

Reon: me encanto estar con ustedes, pero. Chasqueo los dedos y todos cayeron al suelo de nuevo. El jefe tendrá una gran decepción. Vio al club gremory en él suelo. Menos mal grabe todo lo que hicieron, jajajajaja, no me imagino la cara de ellos cuando vean lo que hicieron. Dijo el rubio riendo mientras dejaba una cámara al lado de Xenovia y Creo un circulo mágico y desapareció.

 _20 minutos después._

Rias y los demás habían despertado.

Rias: que paso. Dijo está poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Akeno: no lo sé, pero que horas son.

Asia vio su reloj y se sorprendió.

Asia: ya hace casi una hora que acabaron las clases.

Rias: ¿e Issei?

Kiba: a lo mejor está en casa.

Rias: es lo más probable.

Xenovia: ah, Rias de quien es esto. Dijo tomando una cámara.

Rias: no lo sé.

Akeno: ¿tiene algo?

Xenovia: solo un video.

Rias: entonces pon el video y lo vemos.

Xenovia asintió y reprodujo el video, ellos quedaron más que asustados, lo que ellos vieron era como abrazaban y besaban a Reon y como lastimaban a Issei, ninguno lo creía.

Rias: no puede ser, no puede ser, ISSEI, MI ISSEI. Dijo llorando.

Akeno: no puedo creer que hiciéramos esto, es imposible.

Asia: Issei san, nooo, le prometí que nunca lo dejaría, no, NOOOO. Dijo cayendo de rodillas.

Koneko: Sempai, por favor perdóname. Dijo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

Xenovia: NO PUEDE SER, NOSOTROS NO PUDIMOS HACER ESO. Dijo está a punto de desmoronarse.

Irina: Miguel sama, por favor perdóname, prométeme que mi amigo sigue bien. Dijo Irina rezando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kiba: mi amigo, lo traicione, no puede ser. Kiba estaba en shock

* * *

 _Con Issei._

Había un montón de cadáveres, la sangre caía de los cuerpos formando no un charco de sangre, sino un rio de sangre y enfrente de todos esos muertos se encontraba Issei, con sangre en todo su cuerpo y ya había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no tenía los ojos rojos y esa aura había desaparecido, el castaño se fue a un parque y se sentó en una banca.

Ddraig: woao socio, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer todo eso. Apareció la gema en la mano del castaño. No crees que fuiste un poco lejos.

Issei: no me digas que estas en contra mía.

Ddraig: no, no es eso, solo… que me sorprende.

Issei: bueno, creo que es hora de volver.

Ddraig: si. Dijo nervioso.

Issei: que pasa, porque tan nervioso.

Ddraig: no, no es nada.

Issei: ¿seguro?

Ddraig: s… si… si. Dijo el dragón nervioso.

Issei: ¿porque siento que estas mintiendo?

Ddraig: que te hace creer eso.

Issei: tal vez el hecho de que te escuchas nervioso.

Ddraig: que no, tal vez estas delirando, me voy, adiós. Desapareció la gema.

Issei: (porque Ddraig estará tan asustado). Pensó este y luego vio su mano. Ellos. Su actitud empezaba a cambiar. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina. Empezaba a enojarse. Koneko, Asia, Akeno. Su aura comenzaba a salir de nuevo. Rias… RIAS… **¡RIAS!** Sus ojos tomaron de nuevo ese color rojo como la sangre. Me las pagaran. Este comenzó a calmarse y volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad.

Luego aparece de un circulo mágico Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Hola Issei kun. Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Issei.

Issei: Sirzechs sama, que lo trae hasta aquí.

Sirzechs: supe que asesinaste a varios humanos.

Issei: Como te enteraste. Dijo este sorprendido.

Sirzechs: En la mansión gremory tenemos cámaras para saber cuándo tienen problemas.

Issei: ya veo.

Sirzechs: lo que quiero saber es porque lo hiciste, te conozco y yo sé que tu no harías eso.

Issei: ¿que acaso no viste las cámaras?

Sirzechs: Si, vi que empezabas a matar a todos esos chicos.

Issei: entonces no viste lo que sucedió antes.

Sirzechs: ¿pero que paso? Dijo el pelirrojo curioso.

El castaño solo suspiro y decidió contarle todo lo que paso con Rias y los demás, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que habían hecho Rias y los demás.

Sirzechs: no lo puedo creer, ¿porque Rias te traicionaría?

Issei: no lo sé, pero les di mi apoyo, mi lealtad, mi amistad. Este comenzaba a llorar y esa aura comenzaba a aparecer.

Sirzechs: ¿estás bien Issei kun?

Issei: ME QUERIAN UNICAMENTE POR MI PODER, ME LASTIMARON E INTENTARON MATARME, Y YO…. YO…. **LOS ASESINARE.** Su voz sonaba sombría y sus ojos se estaban tornando rojo.

Sirzechs estaba sorprendido, por la actitud de Issei.

Sirzechs: Si es así. Le extendió la mano. Ten seguro que te ayudare a vengarte.

Esas palabras si que sorprendieron al castaño.

Issei: gracias. Estrecho su mano. Oni san. Dio una leve sonrisa.

Sirzechs: me dijiste Oni san. Dijo alegre.

Issei: creo que si.

Sirzechs se puso de pie.

Sirzechs: bueno es hora de volver al inframundo, nos vemos Issei kun. sonrío.

Issei: nos vemos oni san.

Sirzechs desapareció.

Issei: llegará tu momento Rias, no será ahora, ni mañana, pero me vengare.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 2: No te conozco. (antes de comenzar se me olvido mencionar una cosa en el capítulo anterior y era en la advertencia, me falto decir que algunos capítulos habrá lemon, ahora que eso esta aclarado, ya no molesto)**

Issei: llegará tu momento Rias, no será ahora, ni mañana, pero me vengare.

El castaño se puso de pie y se fue caminando a su casa.

 _Con Rias y los demás._

Todos se encontraban en la residencia hyoudo, Rias estaba sentada en el sofá, ella estaba tomando un té que le preparo Akeno, debido a que estaba preocupada por Issei, Akeno estaba tratando de calmar a Rias, Asia no había dicho nada, solo pensaba en Issei y que apareciera, Koneko estaba sentada en el piso y hacia círculos en el piso mientras tenía la esperanza de que el castaño volviera, Irina estaba rezando para que Issei volviera mientras lloraba, mientras Xenovia estaba consolando a Irina y Kiba solo miraba al suelo mientras se recargaba en una pared.

Rias: Porque hicimos eso, yo jamás le haría eso a Issei, esto no puede estar pasando.

Akeno: tranquila Rias, pero no sé porque lo hicimos, lo único que espero es que Issei kun vuelva.

Rias: Tu que dices Koneko.

Koneko: no sé. Esas fueron las únicas palabras de Koneko.

Akeno fue donde Asia.

Akeno: Asia tu que opinas.

Asia: Reon.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon ese nombre.

Akeno: que quieres decir Asia.

Asia: que tal si ese chico nos hizo algo para que le hiciéramos daño a Issei san.

Rias: ahora que lo dices, lo último que recuerdo fue a ese chico que nos hizo un hechizo para que no nos pudiéramos mover.

Koneko: entonces lo que Asia quiere decir es que ese chico Reon nos mandó un hechizo para atacar a Issei sempai.

Asia solo asintió con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, luego alguien empezó a abrir la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Issei más que todo por las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo.

Rias: Issei. Dijo alegre.

Akeno: Issei kun.

Koneko: sempai.

Irina y Xenovia: Issei kun.

Kiba: mí amigo.

Asia: ¿Issei san?

Kiba: no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupaste amigo.

Kiba se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño, eso hizo que el castaño se enojara y tomo la mano de Kiba y comenzó a apretarla de una manera dolorosa, todos habían quedado sorprendidos.

Kiba: Issei kun, su…. Suéltame…. Me lastimas. Dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero no podía debido a que la fuerza de Issei era inimaginable.

El castaño solo lo miraba y lo soltó, Kiba cayo de rodillas.

Rias: Issei porque hiciste eso.

El castaño miro a Rias, ella noto la ira y el odio en su mirar.

Issei: tú sabes bien porque hago esto. Su voz sonaba fría.

Rias estaba asustada por esa actitud.

Issei: agradéceme que no le hice algo peor. Dijo este mientras iba a su habitación.

Todos se acercaron a Kiba.

Rias: ¿estás bien Kiba?

Kiba: si boucho. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Rias: oh no, tu mano.

Kiba la miro y estaba morada.

Rias: Asia, ven ayuda a Kiba.

Asia: Hai.

Asia fue a curar a Kiba.

Akeno: porque Issei kun hizo eso.

Koneko: ese no es el sempai que conozco. Dijo está temblando de miedo.

Rias: su mirada.

Todos menos Rias: ¿eh?

Akeno: a que te refieres Rias.

Rias: su mirada mostraba ira, odio, él no es el mismo y todo es nuestra culpa, si hubiéramos podido detener a ese tal Reon, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Koneko: ¿entonces que haremos con Issei sempai?

Rias: no tengo idea. Dijo la pelirroja triste.

Entonces Akeno fue a las escaleras.

Rias: ¿adónde vas Akeno? Pregunto la pelirroja de una manera seria.

Akeno: voy a hablar con Issei Kun, no quiero perder al chico que amo. Dijo la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Rias: sabes que Issei es mio, no lo recuerdas Akeno. Dijo emanando un aura de celos.

Akeno: ara yo también amo a Issei kun y no creerías que te lo dejaría a ti sola. Dijo sonriendo.

Rias: ¿Quién te crees para hablar con Issei? Dijo la pelirroja enojada.

Akeno: Alguien que si no tardara en darle su virginidad a su prometido. Dijo la morena expulsando su aura.

Asia: podrían calmarse. Dijo la rubia enojada haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por su actitud.

Rias: perdón.

Akeno: si, yo también lo siento.

Asia: bueno entonces quien hablara con Issei san. Dijo toda inocente.

Rias y Akeno se miraron.

Rias y Akeno: las 2.

Kiba: suena mejor que en vez de que estén peleando. Luego vio a Asia. Gracias Asia, ya me siento mejor.

Asia: ok. Se puso de pie y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Akeno: bueno vamos.

Rias: ok.

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras y luego fueron a la habitación de Issei.

* * *

 _Mientras con Issei. (minutos antes)_

El castaño estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo, ya se había cambiado, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, luego la gema apareció en su mano.

Ddraig: guau socio, no sabía que tenías esa fuerza.

Issei: él se lo busco. Dijo el castaño de una manera tan seca.

Ddraig: enserio me preocupas esa actitud que estas tomando socio.

Issei: tranquilo socio, no tienes que preocuparte.

Ddraig: de todos modos, ten cuidado, con ese poder que estas adquiriendo me da miedo que te salgas de control.

Issei: no te preocupes socio, voy a estar bien.

Ddraig: *bostezo* bueno si tú dices, tomare una sies….

El dragón se durmió.

Issei: si que eres un flojo.

Luego alguien abrió la puerta, el castaño miro y vio que eran Rias y Akeno, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, su ira aparecía.

Issei: que hacen aquí. Dijo con una voz fría mientras se ponía de pie.

Rias: venimos a hablar contigo Issei.

Issei: de que, de que me vaya de mi propia casa, o que me vas a asesinar.

Rias: Issei escucha, nosotros no quisimos hacer eso.

Issei: ah no, entonces porque me atacaron y mandaron a toda esa gente que me asesinara. Su voz empezaba a sonar profunda y con ese sentimiento de odio.

Akeno: Entiende Issei kun, nosotros no queríamos hacer eso.

Issei: ¡ENTONCES PORQUE LO HICIERON! Grito este emanando aquella aura rojo sangre.

Rias: Fue ese tal Reon él...

Issei: NO ME HABLES DE ESE BASTARDO, ESE ES OTRO QUE ME LAS PAGARA. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos asustando a las chicas. ESCUCHENME BIEN, NO SE VUELVAN A PASAR DE LISTAS CONMIGO POR QUÉ. Se acerco a Rias y Akeno y estas estaban temblando. USTEDES…. **ME LAS VAN A PAGAR.** Su voz sonaba demasiado profunda y demasiado sombria. Ahora salgan de aquí, que le prometí a Ddraig que no cometería ninguna locura. Dijo volviendo a la normalidad y sentándose en cama.

Rias y Akeno: pe… pe… pero Issei.

Issei: acaso no entendieron o es que quieren morir como esos chicos.

Rias y Akeno se asustaron y salieron de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Issei se quedó solo en su habitación y vio un marco con una foto y era él con Rias, Akeno y los demás, el tomo el marco y lo lanzo contra la pared haciendo que el marco se rompiera.

Issei: Porque estas cosas me pasan a mí. Dijo este en voz baja para eventualmente acostarse y quedando dormido.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

El castaño se levantó, tomo una toalla y fue al baño a ducharse, cuando iba de camino al baño se topó con Rias haciendo que el castaño sintiera los pechos de la pelirroja en su pecho haciendo que sonrojara un poco.

Issei: pe… perdón. Dijo un poco nervioso

Rias: no fue mi culpa no debí. Puso sus manos en el pecho del castaño.

Issei solo la miro ante esa acción y tomo sus manos.

Issei: te dije que no te pases de lista conmigo. Dijo retirando las manos de Rias de su pecho. Y yendo al baño.

Rias: (¿Sera que nos perdonara?, esa actitud de antes fue como si fuera el Issei que yo conozco) pensó la pelirroja.

Mientras la pelirroja bajaba las escaleras para preparar el desayuno, el castaño estaba en la ducha pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Issei: (que fue lo que me paso). pensó este.

Después el castaño salió de la ducha, fue a su habitación, se puso el uniforme de Kouh, luego bajo y vio a todos en la mesa.

Issei: *suspiro* (solo trata de contenerte Issei). Dijo el castaño en su mente.

El castaño se sentó en una de las sillas.

Rias y Akeno sirvieron la comida y se sentaron cada una al lado del castaño, haciendo que este diera otro suspiro.

Issei: porque me pasa esto a mí. Dijo en voz baja.

Todos empezaron a comer, el ambiente era tenso, todos estaban nerviosos del castaño y de lo que podía hacer, luego Issei termino, se puso de pie, tomo el plato y fue a la cocina a lavarlo, luego fue por su mochila y se fue.

Asia: Issei san, no puedo creer que él se haiga convertido en ser tan frio. Dijo está sintiendo un ligero escalofrió.

Rias: y eso que no lo viste anoche cuando fuimos a verlo.

Kiba: tan grave fue.

Akeno: era irreconocible, Issei kun emanaba un aura tenebrosa y sus ojos. Dijo está acordándose y temblando.

Todos menos Rias y Akeno: ¿Qué paso con sus ojos?

Rias: cuéntalo tu Akeno, cada vez que me acuerdo, siento un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Akeno: ¿Por qué?, sabes que me da miedo. Rias la miro seria. Ok. Dijo temblando mientras darba un sorbo al té. Pues sus ojos se tornaron a un color rojizo como la sangre, estos mostraban una sed de venganza y un odio intenso que te hacia temblar. Akeno comenzó a temblar. Por favor Rias no me hagas hablar de eso, ya es mucho para mí.

Rias: tranquila, yo termino. Dio un pequeño suspiro. También su voz se volvió tenebrosa, es como si estuviera enfrente de la misma muerte. Dijo sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío.

Koneko: osea, ¿perdimos a sempai?

Rias: espero que no Koneko.

Todos se pusieron de pie y lavaron sus platos y tomaron sus mochilas para irse a la academia Kouh, cuando llegaron vieron a todos asustados.

* * *

 _Con Issei. (minutos antes)_

El castaño había llegado a la academia y todos lo vieron con cara de repudio y escuchaba como hablaban mal de él, luego un chico se hace enfrente de él.

Chico: vaya, parece no entendiste. Tomo al castaño de la camisa. Aquí nadie te quiere, porque no nos haces un favor y te vas. Soltó al castaño.

Issei: porque no lo intentas, imbécil. Dijo este escupiéndole en la cara.

Chico: maldito. Fue a golpearlo en la cara, pero el castaño lo detuvo y sostenía el puño del chico con su mano.

El castaño le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre.

Chico: arg… ARG. El chico se estaba retorciendo de dolor y se puso de rodillas.

Issei: jajajajaja. El castaño le pego con la rodilla en la cara haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Ja, imbécil. Dijo sonriendo de manera macabra y luego vio a todos a su alrededor. Alguien más se me quiere enfrentar.

Todos negaron con la cabeza asustados mientras se alejaban, el castaño se fue a su salón con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Rias y los demás._

Rias: que fue lo que paso.

Akeno: pareciera que hubieran visto a la muerte.

Luego aparecen 2 chicas corriendo.

Kiba: chicas que sucede,

Chica 1: es Hyoudo Issei, es un psicópata.

Chica 2: ataco a un chico y por poco lo mata.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo.

Xenovia: ¿Issei kun hizo eso? Dijo sorprendida.

Irina: si Issei hizo que la escuela le tuviera miedo, debió ser algo muy horrible.

Todos se quedaron callados y luego apareció un chico, era un poco más alto que Issei, y tenía su mismo color de piel, tenía cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color negro con las puntas blancas y tenía unos ojos color aceituna, su vestimenta era una camisa manga corta negra, pantalones negros y unas botas negras, este mostraba una fría personalidad.

Chico: Rias Gremory, mucho gusto. Dijo con una voz profunda extendiendo su mano mostrando su cara seria.

Rias: mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dijo la pelirroja estrechando la mano del pelilargo.

Chico: me llamo Fuanteina Kyo, vengo a inscribirme a la academia.

Rias: está bien, acompáñame.

El pelilargo asintió y todos acompañaron a Rias a inscribir a Kyo.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño estaba sentando en uno de los pupitres del salón mientras notaba que todos lo miraban con miedo, luego viene el maestro con un nuevo alumno.

Maestro: bueno, aquí les presento a un nuevo compañero, preséntate muchacho.

Kyo: mucho gusto, me llamo Fuanteina Kyo, tengo 16 años y ya. Dijo este con una actitud seria.

Maestro: bueno siéntate al lado de Hyoudo Issei.

Kyo: está bien. Dijo como si le daba igual.

Todos se sorprendieron por como al pelilargo no le daba miedo estar con Issei, así que, se sentó en el asiento al lado del castaño.

Kyo: que más. Le dijo este a Issei.

Issei: ¿me hablas a mí?

Kyo: pues eres el único que no tiene una cara de cobarde, así que si.

Issei: jajaja, buena esa. Sonrió.

Kyo: gracias. Sonrió y extendió su puño.

El castaño choco el puño.

Kyo: tienes una actitud seria, me agrada.

Issei: lo mismo digo de ti.

El día paso y ya era tiempo de un receso y el castaño y el pelilargo se encontraban en una banca y estaban conversando.

Kyo: oye Hyoudo.

Issei: dime Issei y yo te digo Kyo, te parece.

Kyo: ok, entonces, dime Issei porque toda esa gente estaba tan asustada, se veían ridículos.

Issei: enserio quieres saber, puede que te sorprenda. Dijo bromeando.

Kyo: me arriesgare. Siguió la broma.

Issei: es que soy el más odiado de aquí y a la vez el más temido.

Kyo: y eso a que se debe.

Issei: creo que no lo entenderías.

Kyo: que, que eres un demonio.

Issei: como lo sabes.

Kyo: se notaba, tu actitud, y además porque un demonio sabe cuándo alguien es de su misma raza.

Issei: ¿tú eres un demonio?

Kyo: si.

Issei: eso es genial, pero no es por eso por lo que me temen.

Kyo: ¿entonces por qué?

Issei: es una larga historia. Dijo poniéndose serio.

Kyo: acaso te hicieron algo. Dijo destapando una botella de agua y bebiendo de ella.

Issei: mejor te cuento, pero para eso debes conocer el principio, aguantarías una historia aburrida.

Kyo: creo que no, pero intentare.

Issei le conto su historia de cómo conoció a Rias y los demás, y como obtuvo el sekiryuutei, y como lo traicionaron.

Kyo: woao. Kyo estaba sorprendido por la historia del castaño. así que, Rias Gremory te reencarnó en un demonio y te convirtió en su peón y a la vez fuiste su novio, pero solo te querían por tu poder el cual es el sekiryuutei y te traicionaron por otro chico.

Issei: si.

Kyo: y mataste a ciento de personas de esta academia, que loco.

Issei: si, un poder apareció de mí, es algo difícil de explicar, es como si tu ser se consumiera en la venganza y….

Kyo: se cual es. No dejo terminar al castaño.

Issei: ¿enserio?

Kyo: si, yo también lo tengo. Lo dijo con normalidad.

Issei: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! Dijo sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos.

Kyo: si, hace un par de meses desperté ese poder.

Issei: ¿cómo?

Kyo: pues veras no quiero contarte mucho, pero el mismo día que mataron a mis padres, fue el mismo día que desperté ese poder.

Issei: oh… lo siento viejo.

Kyo: no te preocupes, ellos lucharon hasta al final, pero. Kyo tomo aire. Créeme que aniquilare al asesino de mis padres **lenta y dolorosamente.** Dijo este cambiando sus ojos rojos, que a diferencia que los de Issei, los de kyo se vuelven negros con las pupilas rojas. Desde ese día he vivido de hotel en hotel hasta llegar aquí y comenzar desde cero.

Issei: entonces no tienes casa.

Kyo: no.

Luego hubo un silencio.

Issei: sonara raro, pero ven a vivir a la mía.

Kyo: ¿seguro?

Issei: si, además necesito alguien para no aguantar al club gremory, que dices, ¿aceptas?

Kyo: está bien. Chocaron el puño.

Issei: otra pregunta.

Kyo: ¿Cuál?

Issei: como era el asesino de tus padres.

Kyo: un maldito rubio de ojos rojos se llama Reon, juro que asesinare a ese bastardo. Dijo enojándose.

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y puso su mano en el hombro de Kyo.

Issei: sé quién es Reon.

Kyo: ¿enserio? Dijo este sorprendido.

Issei: es el mismo idiota por el cual me traicionaron.

Kyo: ya veo, entonces Issei te tengo un trato.

Issei: dime.

Kyo: se mi compañero, mi colega, juntos mataremos a Reon y si unimos fuerzas no habrá quien nos detenga.

El castaño lo pensó por un tiempo.

Issei: me parece bien. Ambos chocaron los puños ( **si, estos chicos solo saben chocar puños XD)**. Por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El pelilargo estaba confundido e Issei hizo aparecer a Ddraig, bueno a la gema en su mano.

Ddraig: que pasa socio.

Issei: quiero presentarte a alguien. Miro a Kyo. Ddraig te presento a Kyo, el también perdió algo muy importante en su vida por culpa de ese tal Reon.

Kyo: un gusto Ddraig.

Ddraig: no, el gusto es mío.

Issei: bueno, él es un nuevo amigo. Al decir eso miro a Kyo. ¿somos amigos?

Kyo: claro.

Issei: genial, el caso Ddraig, el me ayudara a vencer a ese tal Reon.

Ddraig: eso suena bien, Kyo protege a este loco, con esa nueva forma que adquirió, es algo inestable.

Kyo: te entiendo, me tomo unas semanas controlar ese poder, tranquilo yo lo entrenare.

Ddraig: gracias *bostezo* bueno me voy a dormir, adiós socio, adiós Kyo.

Issei y Kyo: adiós. La gema desapareció.

Kyo: oye Issei.

Issei: ¿que pasa?

Kyo: si tú eres el sekiryuutei, ósea tienes el balance breaker.

Issei: si, pero que pasa con eso.

Kyo: creo que tengo una manera de ayudarte para mejorar el balance breaker con tu nuevo poder.

Issei: como.

Kyo: pues es algo difícil de explicar, necesitamos tiempo, en casa te contare mejor

Issei: ok.

Luego tocaron para de nuevo ir a clases y ambos chicos fueron al salón para tener las ultimas clases y al finalizar se encontraron con Rias y los demás, estos solo se fueron ignorando al club gremory.

Rias: ¿ese era Issei con el chico nuevo?

Akeno: al parecer se volvieron amigos.

Xenovia: y como que Issei le conto todo y ahora él nuevo nos odia.

Koneko: pero, ¿porque le contaría todo a un humano?

Rias: no es humano, también es un demonio. Dijo sorprendida.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEE?!

 **Fin capítulo 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 3: Confusiones.**

Rias: ¿ese era Issei con el chico nuevo?

Akeno: al parecer se volvieron amigos.

Xenovia: y como que Issei le conto todo y ahora él nuevo nos odia.

Koneko: pero ¿porque le contaría todo a un humano?

Rias: no es humano, también es un demonio. Dijo sorprendida.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEE?!

Todos vieron como Issei y Kyo se iban.

Koneko: él, un demonio. Dijo sorprendida.

Xenovia: ¿será que es peligroso?

Rias: no lo sabremos si no lo averiguamos, vamos a casa.

Todos: hai.

El club gremory se fue caminando a la residencia hyoudo.

* * *

 _Con Issei y Kyo._

El castaño y el pelilargo iban caminando de regreso a casa.

Issei: una cosa Kyo.

Kyo: cuénteme colega.

Issei: ¿acaso eres rockero?

Kyo: ¿lo dices por cómo visto?

Issei: no, que piensan, yo no voy por estereotipos, pues en parte, no completamente, tal vez un 80%... bueno me rindo, si, más que todo es por tu apariencia.

Kyo: pues que te digo, si me gusta el rock, pero yo en realidad soy metalero.

Issei: entonces, cual es la diferencia entre ambos.

Kyo: jmm. Puso su mano en su barbilla como si acariciara una barba, aunque sabe que no tiene. Pues diría que la vestimenta, y el hecho de que en el metal ves a gente más variada.

Issei: a que te refieres.

Kyo: pues si, en el metal hay varios subgéneros.

Issei: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Kyo: pues el heavy metal, el power metal, el folk, el sinfónico, el speed, el thrash, y hay otros muchos.

Issei: como serían las bandas más conocidas de cada género.

Kyo: pues del heavy, diría que los judas priest o Iron maiden, del power pues stratovarius o Rhapsody of fire, del folk solo conozco a Arkona, de sinfónico creo que la banda más conocida es Nightwish, de speed yo solo conozco una la cual es dragonforce, y de Thrash las más conocidas son Metallica y Megadeth.

Issei: y ¿no hay una banda japonesa conocida?

Kyo: ahora que lo dices, si, se llama dir en grey, de ahí mis padres me pusieron mi nombre.

Issei: ¿tus padres eran fanáticos de la banda?

Kyo: mi madre era super fanática, de hecho, mis padres se conocieron en un festival en el cual la banda se presentaba.

Issei: y esa banda que género es.

Kyo: la verdad no sé, creo que death. Dijo el pelilargo dudando.

Issei: ¿Death?

Kyo: otro subgénero, este es un poco más intenso que el resto, por decirlo así, es el metal de lucifer.

Issei: de que trata.

Kyo: la muerte, el satanismo, ya sabes de lo que piensa la gente de los metaleros, ese metal si habla de eso.

Issei: vaya, se nota que no sé nada.

Kyo: no se nota. Dijo murmurando mirando a otro lado.

Issei: que dijiste. Lo miro serio.

Kyo: nada. Dijo nervioso.

Issei: en caso es raro saber que hay más metal de lo normal.

Kyo: más raro saber que existe el rock y metal cristiano.

Issei: ¿QUEEE?

Kyo: si, tuve pesadillas por un buen tiempo. Dijo recordando y sintiendo un escalofrió. Fueron tiempos oscuros.

Issei: (me pregunto si a Irina le gus…. Que estoy pensando, por lucifer dime que me pasa). Pensó este.

Kyo: por cierto, Issei, quien cocina en tu casa, muero de hambre.

Issei: para nuestra desgracia Rias, Akeno y Asia. Dijo con un tono de decepción.

Kyo: la verdad no sé que decir, nunca he hablado con ellas, pero con lo que hicieron no estoy seguro de que esto pueda ser bueno, pero no tenemos opción, soy muy pésimo cocinando. Me he quemado varias veces. Dijo recordando sus quemones.

Issei: y como le hacías para comer.

Kyo: para mi suerte, los hoteles tenían buena comida, eso era un punto a favor.

Issei: eso debe ser grandioso.

Siguieron caminando de camino a la casa.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demás._

El club gremory también se encontraba caminando de camino a la casa de Issei.

Kiba: no me agrada ese chico. Dijo el rubio enojado.

Rias: ¿de quién hablas kiba? Dijo la pelirroja sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Koneko: es raro ver a Kiba sempai enojado. Dijo sonriendo.

Xenovia: no se tratará de Fuanteina Kyo. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kiba: que, claro que no. Dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Akeno: ¿tienes celos de Kyo?

Kiba: por supuesto que no.

Asia: no te sientas mal kiba san, pronto Issei san te perdonara. Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Issei y Kyo, jugando en una PS4 jugando pes 2017

Issei: te voy a ganar.

Kyo: no no no no no no…. Mierda.

Issei: jaja goooooooool.

Kyo: perdí…. Jamás había perdido. Dijo sorprendido.

Issei: no puedes con mis habilidades. Se puso de pie celebrando. ¡Woohoo! Empezó a celebrar. dime quien gano.

Kyo: t… tú. Dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado.

Issei: perdona no escuche.

Kyo: no abuses Issei.

Issei: oh si, oh si, soy Issei, el mejor. Comenzó a celebrar hasta que vio a Rias y los demás. Porque estas cosas me pasan a mí.

Kyo: esto es incómodo, pero cómico, a ver celebra loco. Dijo burlándose.

Issei: no abuses Kyo.

Kyo: quedamos a pases.

Akeno: que tierno que se ve Issei kun celebrando. Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Issei: (porque dijo eso así). Pensó el castaño.

Kiba: (ahí está, lo enfrentare). Pensó este. Fuanteina. Todos miraron a Kiba.

Kyo: que pasa rubio. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kiba: te reto a una batalla.

Kyo: está bien, el enemigo de mi amigo es mi enemigo y si, sé que así no es el dicho, pero Issei no es mi enemigo.

Kiba: bueno luchemos.

Kyo: adelante. Sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

Kiba: comienza.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Kiba en el suelo y Kyo enfrente con el puño estirado.

Kyo: ups creo que me pase. Dijo con normalidad.

Rias: Asia, ayuda a Kiba.

Asia: si, Rias one sama.

Akeno: creo que iré a preparar la comida. Dijo sorprendida mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Rias: te acompaño. Rias fue detrás de ella.

Issei: vamos, abajo hay una sala de entrenamiento, quieres ir.

Kyo: si, además debo ayudarte con tu poder.

Issei: bueno, vamos.

Los 2 fueron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Irina: ¿ayudarlo con su poder? Irina se sorprendió.

Xenovia: venció a Kiba de un solo golpe.

Koneko: ese chico da miedo. Dijo la peliblanca temblando.

* * *

 _De nuevo Con Issei y Kyo._

El castaño y el pelilargo se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento.

Issei: bueno, explícame como puedo manejar mi poder con el balance breaker.

Kyo: bueno primero dime, como es tu nivel de grito.

El castaño no entendía.

Issei: ¿nivel de grito?

Kyo: si, veras, si de algo me di cuenta es que, entre más agudo el grito, más intenso es el ataque.

Issei: y como haces para saber cuál es mi nivel.

Kyo: pues por la escala do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.

Issei: ok, creo que entiendo.

Kyo: de acuerdo, dame tu grito más agudo.

Issei: ok. El castaño tomo aire. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pelilargo sintió dolor en los oídos y club gremory sentía un gran dolor sin decir que hubo un pequeño temblor.

Kyo: ok, estas en escala de Re, no es lo mejor contra alguien más fuerte que tú, por decirlo así, tu grito seria solo una pequeña distracción.

Issei: y tú en que nivel tienes tu grito.

Kyo: yo…. En una escala de Fa, es algo inestable, pero puedo controlarlo.

Issei: ¿podrías hacer una prueba?

Kyo: está bien. El pelilargo tomo aire. ¡aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El grito del pelilargo hizo que el castaño sintiera un gran dolor en el cuerpo mientras el club gremory sentía una enorme presión con un dolor insoportable, y con un temblor mucho más fuerte. Te dije que es inestable.

Issei: mi culpa por pedir que lo hicieras.

Kyo: no importa, pero necesito que al menos llegues a una escala de Mi para que uses el balance breaker.

Issei: como logro hacer eso.

Kyo: pues yo lo descubrí de la peor manera que es por el dolor, pero sé que hay otro modo y haciendo como los cantantes subiendo en la escala musical, se requiera de practica y sería mejor practicar como en un bosque o parecido, porque creo que esta casa no aguanta si seguimos así.

Issei: está bien.

Luego alguien está en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento y era Akeno.

Akeno: la... la cena esta…. Li…. Lista. Dijo un poco asustada.

Ellos solo fueron a la sala y se sentaron en la mesa, todos miraban con miedo a los 2.

Rias: Y…. Kyo san.

Kyo solo la miro con su mirada fría.

Rias: donde vives.

Kyo: aquí. Dijo con frialdad.

Todos menos Kyo e Issei: ¿QUEEEE?

Issei: ¿algún problema?

Rias: Issei, no me dijiste nada de que tendríamos un nuevo inquilino.

Issei: debería hacerlo. Dijo con voz sombría.

Kiba: de que vas Kyo. Dijo el rubio enojado.

Kyo: a que te refieres rubio.

Kiba: que planeas.

Kyo: nada, Issei me ofreció que me quedara y acepte, algún problema. Dijo con su voz profunda.

Rias: nunca habíamos tenido estos problemas.

Issei: **¡quién te manda a cambiarme por otro!** Su aura aparecía y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Kyo: cálmate viejo, ellos no tienen nada que hacer, recuerda primero vencemos a ese idiota y luego tú decides por quien vamos.

Issei: está bien. Volvió a su estado normal.

Asia: gracias por hacer que Issei san se calmara.

Kyo: no crean que lo hice por su bienestar, solo que no puedo permitir que pierda el control, su poder es impresionante, con un solo grito puede hacer un daño a seres menos poderosos que él.

La cena siguió, el ambiente se puso tenso, cuando el castaño y el pelilargo terminaron se pusieron de pie, lavaron sus platos.

Issei: tu habitación esta al fondo del pasillo.

Kyo: gracias, descansa loco.

Issei: tu igual viejo. Chocaron sus puños y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Rias: esos chicos son fuertes.

Akeno: ¿Rias?

Rias: que sucede Akeno.

Akeno: y si entrena a Issei kun con el nuevo poder, que tal si hace que Issei kun nos haga algo. Dijo temblando.

Irina: de hecho, después de que Kyo san noqueara a Kiba san, dijo que ayudaría a Issei kun con su poder.

Rias: ¡¿QUEEEEE?! Grito está sorprendida.

Asia: ¿quiere decir que Kyo san es capaz de mejorar los poderes de Issei san?

Rias: Pero él es un demonio de la misma clase de Issei.

Koneko: tenemos que estar atentos de los movimientos de ese chico.

Rias: si…. bueno es hora de dormir. Se levanto de su asiento.

Todos: hai. Todos lavaron sus platos y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Ya cuando cada uno estaba en su habitación, Rias estaba en la suya pensando en Issei.

Rias: (Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, ya mi relación con Issei iba bien). pensó esta con lágrimas en los ojos. (por mi culpa Issei me odia). Pensó recordando esas palabras que dijo el castaño **ME LAS VAN A PAGAR.** No. Se sentó en su cama. Me rehusó a perder a mi Issei. La pelirroja se puso de pie.

Salió de su habitación y fue de camino a la del castaño, pero en el camino tropezó con alguien, al darse cuenta, sus ojos brillaron porque aquella persona con la que tropezó era su amado Issei y tenía una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y la otra en su cintura.

Rias: Issei. Dijo está sorprendida y en el fondo estaba más que feliz.

Issei: Lo- lo si- si- siento. El castaño estaba nervioso. Digo…. Que haces. Cambio a su personalidad seria y fría.

Rias: Perdóname no quise, yo solo iba…

Issei: me importa una mierda lo que ibas a hacer, pero te advertí que no te pasaras de lista. El castaño se puso de pie y tomo a Rias del brazo.

Rias: no me hagas daño Issei, por favor. Dijo asustada.

Issei: te lo advertí. Sus ojos se tornaban rojo y estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero algo paso, e castaño soltó a Rias. Vete. Desvió la mirada.

Rias: Issei, ¿estás bien?

Issei: no me molestes. Dijo bajando las escaleras.

Rias: (otra vez, significa que aún está ahí, mi Issei) pensó la pelirroja.

 _Con Issei._

El castaño fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando se lo sirvió bebió un poco.

Issei: (que me paso, es decir, para ella no soy nada, pero, no sé porque no la ataque). Pensó el castaño, luego dio otro sorbo al vaso con agua (porque actúa de esa forma, ella solo me uso por mi poder, joder esto es muy confuso, tendré que ver todo con más calma mañana). El castaño termino de tomar el vaso con agua y se fue para su habitación y se durmió.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

El castaño despertó, y fue a tomar una ducha., cuando termino, fue a su habitación y se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, cuando bajo las escaleras vio a todos menos a Kyo.

Issei: (será que el cabrón está entrenando sin mí). Pensó este.

Luego el castaño fue a la sala de entrenamiento y cuando entro vio a Kyo meditando.

Issei: hey.

Kyo: que hay Issei. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Issei: no sabía que meditabas.

Kyo: bueno, me mantiene calmado, deberías probar, te ayudaría y créeme, enserio lo necesitas.

Issei: un día de estos lo intentare.

Kyo: bien, bueno vamos a entrenar.

Issei: tienes música para entrenar, necesito desahogarme.

Kyo: ya veo. Busco en su celular. Pues buen, tengo una de cradle of filth - her ghost in the fog, ¿seguro quieres escucharla?

Issei: si, necesito desahogarme.

Kyo: luego no te asustes.

Issei: cómo crees.

Kyo: si tú lo dices.

El pelilargo reprodujo la canción y comenzaron a pelear.

 **The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait**

 **Soft winds whisper the bidding of trees**

 **As this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart**

 **And the Midnightmare trampling of dreams**

 **But no, no tears please**

 **Fear and pain may accompany Death**

 **But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty**

 **As We shall see**

 **She was divinity's creature**

 **That kissed in cold mirrors**

 **A Queen of snow**

 **Far beyond compare**

 **Lips attuned to symmetry**

 **Sought Her everywhere**

 **Dark liquored eyes**

 **An Arabian nightmare.**

Mientras los chicos peleaban, Rias, Akeno y Asia preparaban la comida mientras que Xenovia, Koneko, Irina y Kiba miraban televisión y sintieron la música tenebrosa.

 **She shone on watercolors**

 **Of my pond life as pearl**

 **Until those who couldn't have Her**

 **Cut Her free of this World**

 **That fateful Eve when**

 **The trees stank of sunset and camphor**

 **Their lanterns chased phantoms and threw**

 **An inquisitive glance, like the shadows they cast**

 **On my love picking rue by the light of the moon**

 **Putting reason to flight**

 **Or to death as their way**

 **They crept through woods mesmerized**

 **By the taffeta Ley**

 **Of Her hips that held sway**

 **Over all they surveyed**

 **Save a mist on the rise**

 **(A deadly blessing to hide)**

 **Her ghost in the fog**

 **They raped left**

 **(Five men of God)**

 **Her ghost in the fog.**

Rias: esa música de donde proviene.

Asia: Rias one sama, esa música da mucho miedo.

Akeno: Esa música pareciera traída por el mismo lucifer.

Todos terminaron de escuchar la canción y estaban demasiado asustados, tanto que Kiba y Koneko estaban abrazados, lo mismo Xenovia e Irina y también Rias, Akeno y Asia, todos estaban temblando de miedo, luego vinieron Issei y Kyo y notaron que estaban asustados, Issei solo los ignoro, mientras Kyo los miraba.

Kyo: déjenme adivinar, escucharon la canción de ahorita. Dijo con su mirada seria.

Todos asintieron nerviosamente.

Kyo: jajajajaja, sabía que esa canción asustaba, pero para asustar a un Gremory, ya me puedo sentir satisfecho. Dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

Rias: ¿tú la pusiste?

Kyo: Issei escogió la canción, yo solo la puse.

En eso Issei sale.

Issei: tomare un descanso. Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Kyo: ok. Luego vio a todos. Ya dejen esas caras de asustados, hay cosas peores. Dijo yendo a la cocina.

Luego también entran a la cocina Akeno, Rias y Asia.

Akeno: eeeh, Kyo san.

El chico las miro y tenía su mirada fría mientras tomaba el vaso de agua.

Akeno: oh mejor Kyo sama. Dijo asustada.

Kyo: sabes que tengo un año menos que Issei, ¿cierto?

Akeno: ahora ya no sé que decir.

Kyo: solo hablen.

Rias: toma asiento.

Kyo se sentó en la mesa y las chicas tomaron otros 3 asientos y se sentaron enfrente de él.

Rias: debemos hablarte sobre Issei.

Kyo: que, lo van a traicionar de nuevo.

Rias: si te conto.

Kyo: si, y no me parece que lo querían por su poder.

Rias: es que de eso queremos hablar, nosotros no quisimos hacer eso.

Kyo: ¿cómo así?, no entiendo.

Rias: pues veras.

Rias le conto su versión de la historia a Kyo, el pelilargo parecía que lo entendía y luego sintió una ligera vergüenza.

Kyo: woao, cuando escuchas ambas partes de la historia, uno no sabe que decir.

Rias: nosotros nunca quisimos hacerle daño a Issei.

Asia: todo fue culpa de ese tal Reon.

Kyo: claro, ese maldito, pero para que buscaría a Issei.

Akeno: no sabemos, pero ahora sabes que nosotros nunca le buscaríamos el mal a Issei kun.

Kyo: yo…. Me siento apenado.

Rias: no te preocupes.

Kyo: pero, porque me lo cuentan a mí.

Rias: es que queremos que nos ayudes.

Kyo: ¿Yo?

Rias: si tú.

Kyo: ¿Por qué?

Asia: sabemos que tú y Issei san, se la llevan bien.

Kyo: pues si.

Akeno: y queremos que tú le expliques todo.

Kyo dio un pequeño suspiro.

Kyo: no sé, creo que, si le cuento, no me creerá.

Rias: ¿por que lo dices?

Kyo: pues verán….

* * *

 **Flashback**

El castaño y el pelilargo peleaban mientras sonaba la canción, cada uno intercambiaba golpe por golpe, cada golpe era más fuerte, ambos lo esquivaban, mientras peleaban decidieron hablar.

Kyo: y ellos, han tratado de hablar contigo.

Issei: porque lo dices.

Kyo: curiosidad.

Issei: pues, tratan de decir que no quisieron hacer eso, pero no les creo.

Kyo: y si es así. Issei golpeo al pelilargo.

Issei: no me digas que te iras de su lado. El pelilargo lo golpeo.

Kyo: que dices, no solo estoy dando una suposición.

Issei: pues tendría que oírlo de ellos, que me expliquen todo.

Kyo: ya veo.

Siguieron peleando.

 **Fin flashback.**

* * *

Rias: ya veo, quiere que le contemos todo.

Akeno: pero cuando intentamos hablarle, él cambia su personalidad y emana esa aura tenebrosa.

Kyo: no le echen la culpa, Issei se siente traicionado, si estuviera en su lugar también me sentiría así.

Asia: y una cosa Kyo san, como te volviste amigo de Issei.

Kyo: pues veras.

El pelilargo le conto todo a las chicas de cómo se hicieron amigos, también escucharon Koneko, Irina, Xenovia y KIba.

Rias: y que te hizo Reon.

Kyo: él…. Mato a mis padres. Dijo bajando la mirada.

Rias: lo lamento, no debí preguntar.

Kyo: no fue tu culpa, no sabías.

Xenovia: y entonces te vengaras.

Kyo: si, me quito a lo que más quería en mi vida y yo…. **Juro que lo asesinare.** Su aura apareció y era de un color negro y sus ojos cambiaron a negros con la pupila roja.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sentían esa ira de Kyo, que era igual que la ira que emanaba Issei.

Xenovia: si no fuera porque vemos que tú eres el que emana esa ira pensaría que eres Issei kun.

Irina: hablando de eso, te pareces un poco a él.

Kyo quedo confundido volviendo a su estado normal.

Akeno: ara, es cierto, tienes parecido con Issei kun.

Kyo: jajajajaja, buena broma. Rió el pelilargo. Es más probable que Ronnie James Dio vuelva a la vida antes de que Issei y yo tengamos parecido.

Todos menos Kyo: ¿Quién es Ronnie James Dio?

Kyo quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras.

Rias: ¿estás bien?

Kyo: ¿NO SABEN QUIEN ES RONNIE JAMES DIO? El pelilargo les grito.

Rias: no, quien es.

Kyo los miro con un tic en la ceja y con una sonrisa falsa.

Kyo: permítanme un segundo. El pelilargo salió de la casa. ¡CON QUE LOCOS ME JUNTE, COMO NO VAN A SABER QUIEN ES DIO!, ¡PORQUE HAY UN CHICO CON EL MISMO COLOR DE CABELLO QUE RIAS GREMORY Y UNA CHICA CON EL CABELLO BLANCO! Termino de gritar y entro a la casa. Sigan amables personas. Entraron Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Sirzechs: y ¿él es?

Todos: es una larga historia.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

* * *

 **Si lo se, fue mas relleno, pero creo que es necesario para que avance la historia, así que no se preocupen, el próximo capitulo no va ser tanto bla bla bla y habrá un poco mas de pelea, espero, y si, Issei tendrá un poco mas de protagonismo, pero siento que es necesario que en capítulos así, ver el punto de vista de otros para que la historia se haga mas fuerte y no solo ver todo desde el punto de vista de una sola persona, bueno ahora si no molesto, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 4: un nuevo poder.**

Kyo: ¿NO SABEN QUIEN ES RONNIE JAMES DIO? El pelilargo les grito.

Rias: no, quien es.

Kyo los miro con un tic en la ceja y con una sonrisa falsa.

Kyo: permítanme un segundo. El pelilargo salió de la casa. ¡CON QUE LOCOS ME JUNTE, COMO NO VAN A SABER QUIEN ES DIO!, ¡PORQUE HAY UN CHICO CON EL MISMO COLOR DE CABELLO QUE RIAS GREMORY Y UNA CHICA CON EL CABELLO BLANCO! Termino de gritar y entro a la casa. Sigan amables personas. Entraron Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Sirzechs: y ¿él es?

Todos: es una larga historia.

Entonces Rias le conto todo a Sirzechs y a Grayfia de Kyo.

Sirzechs: ya veo, entonces eres amigo de Issei kun.

Kyo: si, mucho gusto eeeeh… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sirzechs: ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

Kyo: ¿un chico con traje elegante que va acompañado de una chica linda?

Todos menos Kyo hicieron un facepalm.

Kiba: él es Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual lucifer, el hermano de Rias gremory, uno de los 4 maous.

Kyo: es él. Miro a Sirzechs. Perdón Lucifer sama, es que mis padres me decían que Lucifer era una bestia, no pensé que tuviera una apariencia humana, ya sabe, cosas de padres.

Sirzechs: no hay problema, pero no soy el lucifer original.

Kyo: al fin que, eso es más confuso.

Sirzechs le conto la historia de cómo se convirtió en el actual lucifer.

Kyo: tengo que ir al menos una vez al inframundo para saber.

Sirzechs: ¿nunca has ido al inframundo? Dijo sorprendido.

Kyo negó con la cabeza.

Sirzechs: pero, eres un demonio.

Kyo: si. Mostro sus alas. Pero ¿eso tiene que ver?

Sirzechs: acaso eres un demonio reencarnado.

Kyo se puso a pensar y todos lo miraron.

Kyo: no lo sé. Dijo con normalidad.

Todos se dan otro facepalm y el castaño baja las escaleras.

Issei: que paso, porque tanto ruido.

Sirzechs: oh, hola Issei kun.

Issei: Sirzechs oni san, que te trae hasta aquí.

Sirzechs: eso venía a explicarles, hay unos demonios peligrosos atacando el territorio gremory ya han matado a varios de mis hombres, necesito su ayuda, Vali y su grupo también están atacándolos, pero necesitamos más ayuda, tienen que ir.

Todos menos Kyo: ¡Hai!

Kyo: diviértanse, yo estaré relajado aquí, dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Sirzechs: también quisiera que vinieras Kyo sama.

Kyo: por favor de cualquier modo, menos Kyo sama, me siento viejo y eso que soy un año menor que Issei, pero para que quiere que vaya.

Sirzechs: pues por lo que me conto Rias, eres igual o más fuerte que Issei, así que tu poder podría ayudarnos, y porque debes conocer el inframundo, que clase de demonio no lo conoce.

Kyo: no sé. Dijo pensando.

Issei: vamos amigo, así podremos usar nuestro poder, vamos será divertido.

Kyo: está bien.

Sirzechs: genial, entonces vamos, que enserio necesitamos refuerzos.

Creo un circulo mágico y todos entraron.

* * *

 _Mansión Gremory._

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión gremory, cuando llegaron ahí los esperaban Lord gremory y Venelana.

Sirzechs: llegamos.

Kyo: así que este es el inframundo. Miro a su alrededor. Esta bonito tengo que admitirlo.

Issei: esto es simplemente el hogar de los Gremory.

Kyo: Perdona ¿Qué?

Issei: si, lo sé, la familia Gremory es una de las más importante en el inframundo, yo quede al igual que tú, impresionante no.

El pelilargo solo asintió.

Lord Gremory: un gusto volver a verlos.

Todos saludaron a Lord Gremory excepto Kyo.

Venelana: eeh Rias tenemos que hablar. Su voz sonaba seria. Acércate.

Rias: claro. Ella se acercó a su madre y le dio una bofetada haciendo que todos quedaran asombrados. ¿Oka sama porque me pegas?

Venelana: Porque traicionaste al pobre de Issei kun.

Issei: aquí vamos de nuevo. Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Lord Gremory: casi matas a mí yerno, que demonios se te pasaron por la cabeza Rias.

Rias: yo no quise hacerlo, entiendan ese chico Reon me hechizo, no solo a mí sino a todo el club.

Issei: (¿eso fue lo que paso?). pensó este.

Lord Gremory: Issei kun, perdón por lo que hizo nuestra hija, esperemos que no nos odies.

Issei vio a Rias y ella lo miraba con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sirzechs: podemos hablar de eso más tarde, estamos siendo atacado.

Todos vieron como aparecían explosiones.

Rias: vamos, rápido.

Todos menos Issei y Kyo: Hai.

Todos fueron corriendo donde se encontraban las explosiones sin antes de que Kyo y Lord Gremory cruzaran miradas.

Kyo: (porque siento que he visto a ese sujeto). Pensó este.

Lord gremory: (Porque siento que conozco a este chico). Pensó el pelirrojo.

Se fueron dejando a Lord Gremory, Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

* * *

 _Con Vali y su grupo._

El platino y su grupo estaban siendo atacados por unos demonios los cuales tenían una túnica que les tapaba todo el cuerpo y su parte de su cara haciendo que solo vieran sus sonrisas desquiciadas.

Demonio 1: te he dicho, donde esta Lord Gremory.

Vali: te he dicho que yo no sé. Golpeo al demonio.

Demonio 1: que inútil.

Vali: AAAAAAAAA. Empezó a mandarle varios golpes, pero el demonio los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

Demonio 1: vamos es todo lo que tienes.

Vali: maldita sea.

[Balance breaker]

La armadura del platino apareció y ambos comenzaron a pelear, lo curioso era como Vali atacaba al demonio y no le provocaba ni un rasguño.

Vali: pero que.

Demonio 1: eres inútil, ese poder es insignificante.

El platino se enojó.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

El platino dividió los poderes del demonio.

Albion: Vali, tenemos que expulsar este poder, es demasiado para nosotros.

Vali: pero como. Dijo el platino sorprendido.

Albion: no tengo idea, estos demonios no parecen normales.

El platino empezó a expulsar el poder por sus alas.

Demonio 1: de verdad creías que con eso me podrías hacer algo.

Vali: ¡PERO QUE!

El platino no pudo reaccionar y cuando se enteró, el demonio lo golpeo destruyendo su armadura y mandando a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Kuroka: ¡Vali! Se sorprendió y fue a atacar al demonio, pero…

La pelinegra recibió un golpe por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo

Demonio 2: no te conviene intervenir. Dijo otro demonio con una voz femenina.

Bikou y Arthur: AAAAAAAAAA. Fueron a atacar al demonio, pero fueron atacados por otros 2 demonios.

Le fay: no se los perdonare. Dijo mientras iba hacia los demonios, pero la maga fue atrapada por otro demonio.

Demonio 3: que hacemos con ellos. Dijo uno de los demonios tomando a Arthur.

Demonio 4: será que lo llevamos con el jefe. Dijo viendo a Bikou.

Demonio 1: no, ya sabes lo que dijo, quiere es a Gremory, llevarlos seria solo un desperdicio.

Demonio 5: entonces propongo que nos divirtamos un rato con ellos, ¿no creen? Dijo el que sostiene a la maga.

Le fay: suéltame. Dijo tratando de zafarse.

Demonio 5: alguien quiere cambiar de rehén, esta es una molestia.

Demonio 2: tú fuiste por ella, así que es tu problema.

Demonio 5: tsk… la próxima yo ataco primero. Noqueo a Le fay.

Demonio 1: no peleen por estupideces. El demonio fue donde se encontraba Vali. Así que eres el hakuryuukou, lástima que tu rival haya muerto.

Vali: que Hyoudo Issei ha muerto. Dijo tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Demonio 1: creí que era fuerte, pero es igual de débil como tú. Dijo a punto de golpear al platino.

El puño del demonio estaba a pocos metros de golpear a Vali, pero recibió un ataque de la nada haciendo que se alejara.

Demonio 1: pero que.

El demonio vio a Rias y los demás y se sorprendió al ver a Issei, en eso todos los demonios se acercaron cada uno sosteniendo a cada uno de la brigada del caos.

Demonio 2: miren, tenemos compañía.

Demonio 3: esto será divertido. Dijo riendo.

Demonio 4: ese no es el chico que nos mandó a buscar el jefe.

Demonio 5: si, es Hyoudo Issei.

Vali: no estás muerto, bien. Dijo quedando inconsciente.

Demonio 1: ¿QUE? El demonio se hizo en frente de todos. Oh Hyoudo Issei, no moriste.

Issei: ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

Demonio 1: ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

Issei estaba confundido.

Demonio 1: ay por satan, por eso nunca debes encariñarte con los demás, siempre te olvidan… bueno ya que estamos, porque no nos presentamos a ver si me recuerdas.

Todos los demonios soltaron al equipo de Vali y se quitaron sus túnicas y todos se sorprendieron, todos los hombres llevaban puestos un pantalón negro, con una camisa gris y la chica llevaba un vestido largo de color gris, el primer chico tenía cabello negro corto y este era del mismo alto que Kyo, el segundo tenía cabello azul este le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y este era el más alto de todos, y el tercero tenía cabello blanco y lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo y este era de la altura de Issei, la chica tenía cabello negro hasta la cintura, un cuerpo como el de Rias y era un poco más baja que Issei, todos ellos tenían los ojos rojos y ciertos rasgos faciales en común y el que estaba hablando, bueno. no es necesario describirlo.

Issei: TU.

Reon: mucho gusto Hyoudo Issei.

Todos: Reon. Dijeron sorprendidos

Kyo: Reon. Dijo enojado.

Reon: el mismo. Sonrió. Veo que viviste al ataque de tus compañeros. Empezó a reírse.

El castaño comenzó a expulsar esa aura color sangre.

Reon: ay perdón, y mis modales, ellos son Rai, Yaku, Jeiya y Shiku, son mis compañeros.

Rias: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto la pelirroja enojada.

Reon: ah mi amada Rias, como te extrañe. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

El aura del castaño empezó a crecer, al igual que su ira.

Rias: aléjate, estas arruinando mi vida.

Reon: ¿segura? Tomo a Rias de la mano. Debería arreglarla. Acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Issei: **¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!** El castaño estallo, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y golpeo a Reon haciendo que soltara a Rias, ella aprovecho y fue de nuevo con el grupo.

Los otros 4 demonios se hicieron pusieron delante de Reon.

Rai: no te pases de listo muchacho. Dijo el pelinegro.

Jeiya: jajaja, eso es tu mejor golpe, que inútil. El peliblanco se burlaba.

Shiku: para ser lindo eres débil. Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa picarona.

Yaku: Reon, di nos que hacer. Dijo el peliazul.

Reon escupe sangre.

Reon: ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS! Grito este.

Yaku: al fin, ya era hora.

Reon empezó a atacar a Issei y alejarlo del resto del grupo, los demonios empezaron a crear una enorme cantidad de aura maligna.

Akeno: Rias que hacemos.

Rias: no se.

Yaku: ¡AHORA!

Los 4 mandaron esa poderosa aura.

Rias: ¡CUIDADO!

Cuando creyeron que el ataque les haría daño, algo paso…

Rias: que sucede.

Asia: que paso con ese ataque.

Xenovia: miren.

Era Kyo, estaba sosteniendo el ataque con su aura oscura.

Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAA. El pelilargo deshizo el ataque.

Jeiya: pero que. El peliblanco estaba sosprendido.

El pelilargo se encontraba con su poder, sus ojos negros de pupila roja.

Kyo: Xenovia, Irina, vayan por el pelinegro.

Xenovia e Irina: Hai. Fueron donde se encontraban el pelinegro.

Kyo: Rubio, Koneko vayan contra el peliblanco, Rias sama, Akeno san, vayan por la chica.

Todos menos Asia: hai. Fueron a luchar con los otros 2 demonios.

Kyo: Asia, tengo entendido que puedes curar a los demás, ¿cierto? Pregunto este sin dejar de mirar a Yaku.

Asia: si Kyo san.

Kyo: trata de curar a los chicos que traían estos demonios. Refiriéndose a Vali y su grupo.

Asia: está bien y tú que harás.

Kyo: yo me encargare de este chico.

El chico ataco al peliazul.

Yaku: ¡TE MATARE!

Kyo: intentanlo.

Estos comenzaron a pelear y Asia aprovecho que todos peleaban y comenzó a curar a Vali y los demás. ( **desde aquí las batallas ocurren al mismo tiempo** )

* * *

 _Con Xenovia e Irina._

Estas comenzaron, Xenovia con su ex durandal e Irina con su aura.

Rai: cómo es posible, un demonio de tu nivel y un ángel no pueden estar al nivel de un ser como yo. Recibió un golpe en la cara de Irina.

Irina: no permitiremos en nombre de Dios que cometas mates más gente inocente.

Xenovia: nosotras te detendremos, sin importar que pase.

Xenovia dejo su ex durandal y junto a Irina comenzaron a pelear mano a mano, el pelinegro con suerte lograba detener los ataques de ambas chicas.

Xenovia: que pasa, que no eres un demonio fuerte.

Irina: al parecer no eres tan fuerte que digamos.

Rai: esto es imposible, hace rato su poder era débil, como es posible que lleguen a mi nivel.

Irina: eso es.

Xenovia: porque nosotras.

Irina: haremos lo posible.

Xenovia e Irina: ¡POR ACABAR CONTIGO! Ambas chicas golpearon al pelinegro en la zona sensible de todo hombre.

Rai: mami. Dijo con una voz chillona y cayendo al suelo.

Xenovia: buen golpe.

Irina: lo mismo digo.

* * *

 _Con Kiba y Koneko._

El rubio y la nekomata peleaban contra el peliblanco.

Jeiya: enserio es todo lo que tienen.

Kiba y Koneko se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Kiba: lista.

Koneko asintió.

Ambos empezaron a atacar con pequeñas ráfagas de aura, el peliblanco las esquivaba, pero nunca se esperó una patada en la cara de la nekomata y Kiba le atravesó su estómago con su espada.

Jeiya: AARGGGG. El peliblanco escupía sangre.

Kiba: si, lo logramos.

El peliblanco tomo de cuello al rubio.

Jeiya: esto no se acaba cuando yo diga que se acaba. Puso su mano en el hombreo de Kiba y le mando una gran cantidad de aura provocando una explosión y haciendo que Kiba retrocediera unos metros.

Kiba: m- mi espada. El rubio noto que su espada seguía en el estómago de Jeiya.

Jeiya: ¿Cuál espada? El peliblanco se sacó la espada del estómago, dejando una gran herida. Te refieres a esta. Dijo tomándola con su mano y rompiéndola.

Kiba: no- no- pu- puede se- ser. El rubio estaba sorprendido.

Koneko: kiba, es tu momento para demostrar que tan bueno eres mano a mano.

Kiba: pero no creo que pueda.

Jeiya: es bueno que aceptes lo que eres, un fracaso. Dijo con una risa psicópata.

Kiba tomo aire y apretó sus puños.

Kiba: AAAAAAAAAAA. Comenzó a pelear mano a mano con Jeiya.

Jeiya: mira, no eres malo peleando, pero aun te falta. Dijo a punto de golpearlo en el estómago, pero…

Kiba: no te daré el gusto. El rubio sostuvo el puño del peliblanco. No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia. Empezó a doblar la mano del pelilargo.

Jeiya: suéltame maldito.

Kiba: ¡Ahora Koneko! Dijo en voz baja.

Koneko apareció por atrás y ataco con todo su poder.

Jeiya: ARG…. ARRRGG. El peliblanco no podía moverse.

Kiba: al parecer no soy un fracaso. Sonrió y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

* * *

 _Con Rias y Akeno._

La pelirroja y la morena estaban mandando enormes ráfagas de aura a la pelinegra.

Shiku: creí que la hermana del Lucifer actual, pero que desilusión me acabo de llevar.

El aura de la pelirroja comenzó a elevarse y con eso golpeo a Shiku en la cara.

Rias: esto te pareció débil. Dijo seria.

Akeno: ara, no te lleves toda la diversión. Dijo mientras mandaba rayos a Shiku con una sonrisa.

Shiku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dio un grito que hizo que las chicas sintieran un dolor de oídos.

Kyo: ESE ES UN GRITO EN ESCALA DE DO MENOR, NO LE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, SOLO ATAQUEN. mientras volvía donde se encontraba Yaku.

Rias: Ok, ya escuchaste Akeno, trata de ignorarlo.

Akeno: está bien.

La pelinegra seguía con su grito tratando de que las chicas cedieran, cuando fueron acercándose, empezaban a andar con dificultad, el grito se hacía más intenso.

Rias: esto es difícil, ese grito es imposible de detener.

Akeno: recuerda por quien lo hacemos.

Rias y Akeno: por Issei. Ambas chicas fueron corriendo y golpearon al Shiku haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Shiku: e-esto no es posible, yo- yo las destruiré. Mando una gran ráfaga de aura.

Rias: cuidado Akeno.

Ambas empezaron contener el aura.

Akeno: Rias, esta aura tiene una energía que no es normal.

Luego sintieron como se hacía menos fuerte.

Rias; que sucede, ¿eres tú Akeno?

Akeno: no.

En eso cuando se dieron cuenta era Kuroka y Le fay mandando su aura.

Rias: ¿Cómo?

Kuroka: dale las gracias a Asia, ella hizo esto posible.

* * *

 _Con Asia (minutos antes)._

La rubia se encontraba curando al equipo de Vali.

Asia: vamos, vamos. Veía como tardaban en curarse y luego veía como todos peleaban con cada uno de los demonios.

Kuroka: que sucede. Dijo despertándose

Le fay: siento que me golpearon en la cabeza. La maga estaba sobándose la cabeza.

Asia: Kuroka, Le fay. Dijo feliz

Kuroka: que sucede.

Asia: pues. Vio a Rias y Akeno teniendo problemas. No hay tiempo, ayuden a Rias y Akeno.

Ambas chicas las vieron y entonces fueron a ayudarlas.

Vali: que sucedió. El platino acaba de despertar.

Asia: Vali. Se alegro. Por fin despertaste.

Vali: que sucedió, donde esta ese demonio.

Asia: peleando con Issei san.

El platino vio como el Issei estaba en su modo de balance breaker.

Asia: necesitamos tu ayuda.

El platino vio la batalla entre Issei y Reon.

[balance breaker]

La armadura del platino apareció y fue donde se encontraban el castaño y rubio de ojos rojizos.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Rias, Akeno, Le fay y Kuroka (ahora mismo)_

Rias: bueno, chicas listas.

Las chicas asintieron.

Rias: ahora.

Las chicas enviaron su aura haciendo que el aura de Shiku fuera en su contra y le provocara un enorme daño.

Shiku: MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA.

La pelinegra ojos rojos fue vencida y estaba inconsciente.

Rias: gracias.

Kuroka: no es nada…. Y quien está peleando con los otros demonios.

Rias: Issei y un nuevo amigo.

Las chicas vieron como Issei y al parecer Vali peleaban contra Reon y Kyo estaba peleando con Yaku.

Rias: no sabía que Vali, había despertado.

Kuroka y Le fay: nosotras tampoco.

Bikou: quisiera pelear de esa manera.

Las chicas: KYAAAAA. Se austaron.

Kuroka: a que horas despertarte maldito mono.

Bikou: hace 1 minuto creo.

Arthur: recién despertamos gracias a Asia.

Asia: no fue fácil, pero lo logre. Dijo mientras veía a los chicos pelear.

* * *

 _Con Kyo ( **Aquí la batalla al igual que la de Issei comenzara al principio como las de todos, para que no haiga confusiones** )_

El pelilargo comenzó a pelear con el peliazul, ambos emanaban un aura la de Yuka era rojo oscuro y la de Kyo negro.

Yuka: ¿cómo es posible que puedas aguantar este ataque, nadie ha igualado mí poder?

Kyo: Todo fue gracias a tu amigo Reon, desde que me quito lo que más quería, hizo que perdiera el control.

Yuka: No te ilusiones, aquí solo habrá un vencedor y seré yo.

Kyo: eso ya lo veremos.

Comenzaron a atacarse, cada era detenido por otro ataque, golpe por golpe, patada por patada, aura tras aura, parecía una batalla muy reñida y fue cuando dieron un choque de puños provocando un pequeño temblor.

Yuka: eres impresionante.

Kyo: tú no peleas mal.

Yuka: porque no te nos unes, piénsalo, puedes tener a todos bajo tu merced.

Kyo: lo siento, pero nunca trabajaría junto al asesino de mis padres.

Yuka: débil, solo te preocupas por unas simples personas, pues bueno morirás al igual que ellos.

Ambos crearon una onda expansiva y retrocedieron cada uno un par de metros, Kyo noto un grito, decidió ver y era Shiku gritándole a Rias y Akeno.

Kyo: ESE ES UN GRITO EN ESCALA DE DO MENOR, NO LE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, SOLO ATAQUEN. Les dijo a Rias y Akeno y volvió a ver a Yaku y fue donde él.

Yaku: creí que te ibas a rendir.

Kyo: pues no.

Estos siguieron peleando, cada ataque se volvía más intenso.

Yaku: se acabó, me canse. Dijo enojado y creando una bola de energía. ¡MUEREEEE! Mando la bola de energía.

El pelilargo la contuvo.

Kyo: no permitiré que me mates.

Yaku: vaya que eres molesto. Dijo haciendo la bola de energía más grande.

Kyo: eso es todo.

Yaku la hizo más grande.

Kyo: ESO ES TODO. Sonrió.

Yaku la hizo más grande.

Kyo: ¡ESO ES TODO!

Yaku la hizo lo más grande posible.

Kyo: eso es lo que quería. Vio a los demás que estaban mirándolos. MUCHACHOS, CREEN UNA BARRERA ESTO SE PONDRA FEO.

Akeno creo una barrera manteniendo a todos los que se encontraban a salvo.

Kyo: ¡aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Empezó a crear un aura más grande más un grito en escala de Fa provocando que Yaku sintiera una enorme presión en su cuerpo y sin querer hizo que Vali sintiera lo mismo, y también hizo que Issei y Reon sintieran un pequeño dolor en su cuerpo y haciendo que el suelo temblara, luego el aura de Yuka se fusiono con la de Kyo y creando una gran bola de energía a favor de Kyo y la mando a Yuka. ¡VETE A LA MIERDAAAAAAAA! El aura impacto contra Yaku.

Yaku: AAAAAAAARG…..

Yaku no soporto un ataque de esa magnitud y haciendo que perdiera la vida, la gran bola exploto y con ella Yaku haciendo que todo el cielo tuviera un tono rojo escarlata.

Kyo: lo logre. El pelilargo cayó al suelo y quedo tendido.

Todos fueron donde Kyo.

Rias: Asia ayuda Kyo san.

Asia fue a curar a Kyo y empezó a pelear.

Rias: que sucede.

Kyo: Issei… está creando un nuevo poder… ese poder….. es mas poderoso…. Que…. El mío. Kyo sonrió y luego perdió el conocimiento quedando desmayado debido a la gran cantidad de poder que mando.

 **Fin del capitulo 4.**

* * *

 **Por dios que pasara con Issei, pues lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo que saldrá... no tengo idea, tengo clases y llego por la tarde, tratare que sea en el menor tiempo posible, nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 5: un nuevo poder 2. (un ser poderoso)**

Kyo: lo logre. El pelilargo cayó al suelo y quedo tendido.

Todos fueron donde Kyo.

Rias: Asia ayuda Kyo san.

Asia fue a curar a Kyo y todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar.

Rias: que sucede.

Kyo: Issei… está creando un nuevo poder… ese poder….. es mas poderoso…. Que…. El mío. Perdió el conocimiento quedando desmayado debido a la gran cantidad de poder que mando.

* * *

 _Con Issei. (momentos antes)_

Reon ataco a Issei alejándolo del grupo.

Reon: vaya, si que eres idiota.

El castaño solo lo miraba con odio y venganza.

Issei: te destruiré.

La batalla comenzó, el castaño y el rubio expulsaron su aura.

Reon: disfrutare mucho esto, porque esta vez, yo seré el que acabara contigo. Sonrió de manera malvada.

Issei: Tu…. Vas…. A…. **¡MORIR!** El castaño expulso todo su poder. No te contengas. Dijo este con una voz un poco profunda.

Reon: vaya, tan pronto quieres apresurar tu muerte, bueno, que le vamos a hacer.

Cada uno empezaron a mandar grandes cantidades de aura, cada vez que estas auras chocaban provocaban varios destellos, luego comenzaron a pelear mano a mano, Reon era rápido, pero Issei podía seguirle el paso.

Reon: al parecer te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi.

Issei: tu ocasionaste esto. Dijo este conteniendo los golpes de Reon.

Reon: lástima que aún no seas más fuerte que yo. Dijo este desapareciendo de la vista del castaño.

Issei: Qué rayo…

El castaño no pudo terminar su frase debido a que recibió una patada en la espalda mandado a volar al castaño unos 10 metros.

Reon: ¿eso fue mucho Hyoudo? Dijo riendo.

Pero la risa no le duro mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el castaño estaba enfrente de Reon.

Reon: ¿cómo es posible? El rubio estaba sorprendido.

Issei entonces le dio un puño en la cara haciendo que retrocediera varios metros.

Issei: ¿que pasa, fue mucho para ti?

Reon: Creo que te subestimé, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Toco su nariz y cuando vio sus dedos, noto que tenía sangre. Creo que debo aumentar el nivel. El aura de Reon aumento.

Issei estaba nervioso al ver la gran cantidad de aura.

Reon: que paso Hyoudo, te comieron la lengua los gatos, te veo asustado.

Issei fue donde se encontraba Reon y lanzo un golpe, pero Reon lo detuvo.

Reon: no no no. Sonrió. Jajajaja, tonto.

Reon golpeo en el estómago a Issei haciendo que botara un poco de sangre, luego lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrello contra una enorme roca.

Issei: Demonios, es muy fuerte. Dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

Ddraig: socio. La gema apareció.

Issei: Ddraig, que pasa.

Ddraig: primero, ¿Cómo es posible que tú y ese chico son tan rápidos?

Issei: a que te refieres.

Ddraig: están moviéndose de una manera que no es ni medio normal.

Issei: enserio vas a preguntar esto en una situación así. Exclamo el castaño.

Ddraig: bueno ya, la segunda es ¿Por qué no usas el balance breaker, tenemos posibilidades de hacerle cara si usamos ese modo?

Issei: si así lo dices.

[Balance breaker]

La armadura del castaño apareció.

Reon: ¿de verdad crees que me vencerás, en ese modo?

Issei: no lo creo, lo aseguro.

El castaño fue donde el rubio.

Reon: no te confíes, a pesar de que eres el Sekiryuutei no podrás contra mí, ya vencí al Hakuryuukou, tu no serás rival para mí.

Issei solo lo ataco y cuando Reon se despito, el castaño le dio una patada en el estómago.

Issei: solo eres habla y habla, pelea si eres tan bueno.

Reon fue a atacar a Issei, pero logro detener el ataque.

Reon: cómo es posible, se supone que eres de igual de nivel que el Hakuryuukou.

Issei: Acaso crees que me dejare vencer de un sujeto como tú.

Reon: me las pagaras. El rubio comenzó a mandar varios ataques los cuales el castaño lograba detener. (eso no es posible, ¿cómo es tan fuerte?) pensó este preocupado.

Issei: que pasa, ¿te cansaste tan rápido?, jajajajaja.

Ddraig: Socio, cuidado.

El castaño reacciono y vio una enorme ráfaga de aura acercarse.

Issei: gracias Ddraig. Esquivo el ataque.

[Bost] [Bost] [Bost]

[DRAGON SHOT]

El castaño lanzo un dragón shot hacia Reon, haciendo que impactara contra el suelo, creando un cráter.

Reon: ¡TE MATARE! El rubio ya se había enojado.

El rubio fue donde se encontraba Issei y este se movía con dificultad.

Reon: vaya, de verdad me sorprendes.

Issei: hare lo posible por acabar contigo.

Reon: eres muy gracioso, lástima que la diversión acabo. El rubio aumento de nuevo su aura haciéndola más fuerte que antes.

Issei: ¡PERO QUE! El castaño estaba impactado.

Reon extendió su mano y la apretó haciendo un puño.

Issei: que demonios. Cuando el castaño por fin pudo reaccionar. Porque no puedo moverme.

Reon: jajajaja, de verdad creías que lograrías ganarme de una manera taaaan fácil.

Issei: (que demonios, no creo que pueda vencer a este sujeto). Pensó el castaño preocupado.

Mientras Reon mantenía a Issei paralizado, en su otra mano creo una gran bola de aura.

Issei: no, no puede ser. Trataba de moverse.

Reon: despídete Hyoudo. El rubio estaba a punto de mandar su gran poder, pero….

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Esa gran cantidad de poder desapareció.

Reon: Que demoni…

El Rubio no pudo terminar su frase debido a que recibió un gran golpe de Vali el cual tenía puesta su armadura, el rubio salió volando haciendo que Issei quedara liberado.

Issei: Vali, estas bien, ¿Cómo?

Vali: este no es tiempo para hablar Issei, ahora lo que importa es acabar con ese sujeto.

Issei: de acuerdo.

En eso Reon vuelve donde se encontraban Issei y Vali.

Reon: así que tú también quieres morir, cumpliré tu petición.

Issei y Vali se miraron.

Vali: listo Issei.

El castaño asintió, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Reon.

Reon: que rayos, donde están.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar ya que Issei apareció en frente suyo y Vali apareció detrás y ambos le dieron una patada, Issei en el estómago y Vali en la espalda, para eventualmente mandarle una gran ráfaga de su poder, el rubio cuando recibió el ataque cayo de nuevo al suelo.

Reon: (como es posible, como ese de idiota de Hyoudo se hizo tan fuerte y como el hakuryuukuo puede darme batalla si antes lo pude vencer con facilidad). Pensó este tratando de ponerse de pie. AAAAAAAAAA. Su aura de nuevo aumento y fue directo a los dragones.

Vali: cómo es posible. Dijo el platino asombrándose.

Issei: solo pelea, ese poder es menor que el de antes.

Vali: quieres decir que….

Issei: qué si seguimos peleando de esa manera, puede que lo podamos derrotar.

Vali: entiendo, entonces luchemos.

Issei: esa es la actitud.

Ambos se fueron en dirección a Reon, y comenzaron a pelear mano a mano contra Reon.

Vali: (mierda… como este sujeto puede aguantar el poder de ambos)

Issei: (no podemos ceder, este sujeto debe morir, me las pagara)

En ese momento de la pelea, los chicos sintieron un enorme grito haciendo que Issei y Reon sintieran un pequeño dolor en el cuerpo y Vali sintió una enorme presión, cuando se dieron cuenta vieron a Kyo que estaba mandando una enorme cantidad de poder.

Issei: Woao.

Reon: cómo es posible.

Vali: ¿otro sujeto fuerte?, ¿Por qué a mí?

Hubo una gran aura haciendo que la luz los cegara y luego notaron un brillo rojo escarlata en el cielo y cuando se dieron cuenta vieron a Kyo cayendo al suelo.

Issei: no puede ser. El castaño quedo sorprendido

Reon: jajajajaja, al parecer tu amigo murió.

Issei noto como todos iban donde Reon.

Issei: Tu…. TU….. **¡TU!**

Reon: jajajaja, al parecer todos ustedes son unos debiluchos.

El castaño no respondia.

Reon: que pasa, te lo repito una vez más, el gato te comió la lengua. Sonrió de una manera malvada.

Issei seguía sin responder, luego había un silencio en el ambiente, de repente empezaba a haber un pequeño temblor.

Issei: **¡TU!** Dijo este mirando a Reon. **¡PRIMERO ME QUITAS A MIS AMIGOS, HACEN QUE ME LASTIMEN Y AHORA HICISTE QUE MATARAN A MI AMIGO!** Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar más fuerte, los ojos de la armadura pasaron de un color verde a un negro con un ligero brillo rojo escarlata.

Reon: Que demonios.

Vali: (Ese es Issei). El platino estaba sorprendido.

Albion: Vali, será mejor que nos vayamos, este poder no es bueno, es mejor retirarnos.

Vali: está bien.

El platino fue donde se encontraban los demás, entro a la barrera que los protegía y deshizo su armadura volviendo a la normalidad.

Rias: Vali, que pasa con el poder de Issei.

Vali. No tengo idea, en un momento su voz sonaba sombría, y los ojos de su armadura ya no eran verdes sino negros.

Rias: será ese poder del cual nos contó Kyo.

Vali: hablando de ese chico, que paso con él.

Rias: está bien, solo quedo cansado por esa gran cantidad de poder que desprendió.

Vali: oh no esto es malo.

Rias: que pasa. Rias comenzó a preocuparse.

Vali: Issei cree que mataron a ese chico y ahora quiere vengarse.

Rias: esto es malo.

Mientras Rias iba contando la situación a los demás, Issei seguía en ese estado tenebroso.

Reon: (Que pasa, ese chico ha estado así durante un buen tiempo, que estará tramando). Pensó este nervioso. (Aun así, no lograra vencerme) ¡TE MATARE! El Rubio fue hacia donde estaba Issei e iba a darle un puño en su cara, pero lo que sucedió dejo aterrado al rubio.

Issei: **¡Que crees que estás haciendo!** Dijo con una voz demasiado profunda que ya no se sabía si era el castaño el que hablaba.

Reon: (Que rayos, ese poder, no es normal). El Rubio comenzó a temblar.

Issei: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** El grito del castaño era una mezcla entre su voz profunda y un grito en una escala de… La, Todo comenzaba a temblar de una manera incontrolable, luego la armadura de Issei comenzó a brillar cegando a todo el mundo.

Akeno: Que está pasando.

Asia: Issei san, será ese poder.

Koneko: si no fuera por esta barrera, estaríamos muertos.

Rias: Issei. La pelirroja fue la única que si podía ver ese gran brillo.

Ese poder llego fue muy grande que en la mansión gremory podían ver esa semejante cantidad iluminando casi todo a su alrededor más ese grito descomunal, Grayfia creo una barrera para proteger toda la mansión.

Sirzechs: que es ese poder.

Venelana: es más poderoso que un demonio de clase alta.

Grayfia: ese grito es demasiado poderoso, si continua esta barrera no aguantara mucho.

Lord Gremory: (Conozco ese poder). El pelirrojo se sorprendio.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Maia: no… nooooo….. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dijo la castaña gritando provocando un temblor y provocando un enorme dolor a Lord Gremory y sus demonios haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

El pelirrojo no podía oír nada, solo podía ver con dificultad a Maia con él bebe y como esta se alejaba corriendo, luego vio una silueta que conocía muy bien.

Lord Gremory: ¿Kokabiel? El pelirrojo quedo inconsciente.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Lord Gremory: (quiere decir que aún está vivo, tengo que contárselo a mi hijo, miguel y azazzel, pero debo saber quién es el proveniente de semejante poder). Pensó este.

Volviendo con Issei, el brillo estaba desapareciendo y todos los que se encontraban estaban asustados, la armadura del castaño había cambiado de color, ya no era roja escarlata, había tomado un color Rojo oscuro casi tirando a negro, la gema ya no era verde, la gema había tomado un color purpura, por ende, todo lo relacionado con el color de la gema era de ese color.

Vali: ¿ese es Issei?

Xenovia: su ar- su armadura….

Irina: cambio.

Akeno: ese poder, Kyo san tenía razón, ese poder es más poderoso que el suyo.

Todos presenciaban ese poder que emergía del castaño.

Reon: Solo porque cambiaras tu apariencia, no creas que me vencerás.

El castaño solo lo señalo.

Issei: **¡Tu… Pelea Conmigo!** Su voz provocaba un eco.

Reon: ja, si que eres alguien demasiado estúpido.

El rubio fue hacia el castaño y golpeo su nueva armadura, pero no le hizo ni el mínimo rasguño.

Issei: **¡Inútil!**

Reon: QUEEE. El rubio estaba asustado por no hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

Issei: **¡Esto va a ser por todo el daño que causaste!**

El castaño le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que saliera disparado varios metros, el rubio cayó al suelo provocando un enorme cráter.

Reon: Esto es….. imposible. Dijo escupiendo sangre.

Issei: **¡Vaya que eres débil!**

Reon: oh no. El rubio veía como la silueta del sekiryuutei con su nueva forma se acercaba.

Issei: **¡Dime, porque hiciste todo esto!** Tomo al rubio por el cuello.

Reon: d-de que hablas.

Issei: **¡De porque hiciste que me traicionaran!**

Reon: me- me mandaron a que- a que te asesinara. Dijo botando sangre por la boca.

Issei: **¡eso aun no responde mi pregunta!**

Reon: yo…. Los hechice, nu- nunca te traicionaron… yo los hechice para- para que hicieran eso.

Issei: **¡Quien te mando a hacer eso!**

Reon: no deberías saberlo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Issei: **¡Hazlo o te matare lenta y dolorosamente!**

Reon: solo con una condición.

Issei: **¡¿CUAL?!**

Reon: nadie debe saberlo…. Si todos se enteran... él sabrá lo que está pasando, entonces vendrá y destruirá todo a su paso.

Issei: **¡Quien es él!**

Reon: él es…..

El rubio dijo el tan esperado nombre y el castaño se sorprendió.

Issei: **¡Así que él me quiere ver muerto, Primero el morirá antes de que yo sea asesinado!**

Issei mando a Reon al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, cada puño era fuerte, capa patada era muy dolorosa, cada codazo, rodillazo y cabezazo eran mortales para la vida del rubio.

Issei: **¡Por fin, me vengare!**

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño expulso un dragon shot pero este era más grande, tenía un color rojo vino, este provoco que al disparar el dragon shot, todo comenzara a temblar de manera descontrolada haciendo que impacte contra Reon.

Reon: MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

El rubio comenzó a desintegrarse lenta y dolorosamente, luego el dragon shot desapareció haciendo que todo el ambiente se tranquilizara y volviera a la normalidad, claro a pesar de los daños provocados.

Issei: **¡Acabo!** Su respiración se volvía agitada. **Se acabo.** Vio a Rias y los demás. Se… acabo. El castaño deshizo su armadura y cayó al suelo, el castaño se desmayó por la enorme cantidad de poder que desprendió.

Rias y Akeno: ¡ISSEI! La pelirroja y la morena fueron donde se encontraba Issei.

Todas las chicas fueron donde se encontraba, dejando a todos los chicos y dejando a cargo de Kyo a Bikou y Arthur.

Bikou: (sé que está dormido, pero ese chico da miedo).

Arthur: creo que toca esperar que las chicas terminen de ver a Hyoudo.

Volviendo con las chicas las cuales trataban de que Issei despertara.

Rias: Lo logro, acabo con ese tipo. Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y tomando la mano del castaño.

Akeno: ese poder, fue impresionante. Hizo lo mismo que Rias y lo tomo de la otra mano.

Issei despertó, abrió un poco sus ojos viendo todo borroso y luego de unos minutos vio a las chicas.

Issei: lo…. Lamento. Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

Todas se sorprendieron.

Rias: ¡ISSEI DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! La pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse.

Asia: issei san. Comenzó a curarlo.

Mientras las chicas se preocupaban, los chicos miraban lo que sucedía.

Kiba: Ese poder fue impresionante.

Arthur: Creo que jamás me enfrentare a él.

Bikou: jejejeje Vali, al parecer tienes otro contrincante.

El platino al escuchar eso, vio a Kyo.

Vali: (tiene un poder impresionante, al parecer tendré que entrenar bastante, lo venceré y también a Issei). Volvió a ver a las chicas con Issei.

luego apareció un circulo mágico y de ahí salieron Lord gremory, Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Lord Gremory: que acabo de pasar.

Todos vieron a la familia de Rias.

Rias: oto sama.

Sirzechs: que fue esa gran cantidad de poder.

Akeno: fue Issei kun, el desprendió ese poder.

Venelana y Grayfia: ¡¿QUE?! Las 2 chicas se sorprendieron.

Sirzechs: ¿Issei kun hizo eso? El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lord Gremory: (Mi yerno hizo eso, será que él es ese bebe). Recordó al bebe que traía Maia, para luego ver a Issei. (No, No es posible, ese bebe no se parece en nada a él, pero ese poder es igual al de ella, tengo que llegar al meollo de este asunto, pero nadie debe saber de momento). Luego vio a Kyo. (ahí está él, él en cambio me recuerda a alguien, pero quien), que paso con ese chico.

Rias: Prácticamente, él nos salvó la vida, si no hubiera advertido del poder de Issei, estaríamos muertos.

Asia: además el logro crear un gran poder que podía vencer a cualquiera de nosotros excepto a Issei.

La familia de Rias quedo sorprendida.

Sirzechs: bueno, el inframundo se los debe, déjenme y los llevo a su casa.

Sirzechs llevo al club gremory a la residencia Hyoudo, Vali y su equipo regresaron a su casa y Lord Gremory, Venelana y Grayfia se van para la mansión Gremory.

* * *

 _Hace 16 años._

Maia se encontraba en la cueva con Bai en sus brazos.

Maia: Ansi, no puede ser, mu-murió. Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Porque no hice nada.

La castaña estaba llorando por la pérdida de su amado, luego vio a Bai.

Maia: te prometo que cuidare de los 2, en nombre de tu padre. Le dio un beso en la frente, él bebe solo la veía con felicidad. Si que te pareces a tu padre. La castaña se alegró. Nos iremos de aquí y viviremos felices, tú y yo, y tu padre que siempre te protegerá así no esté con nosotros. Miro al bebe y noto que sus ojos brillaban de un tono rojo. No sé si sea bueno que tengas estos poderes, pero no puedo sellarlos ni nada, no tengo ese poder necesario.

Luego sintió unos pasos acercarse.

Kokabiel: Maia, ¿dónde estás?

Maia: mierda, me encontró. Dijo en voz baja.

Luego vio la sombra acercarse, Maia fue adentrándose más a la cueva, cuando creyó que estaba a salvo alguien toco su hombro.

Kokabiel: te encontré.

La castaña se asustó y se alejó un par de metros.

Maia: ¡QUE QUIERES!

Kokabiel: a él. Señalo a Bai.

Maia: Ni creas que te daré a mi hijo. Dijo esta mientras sus ojos se volvían más brillantes.

Kokabiel: No hagas esto por las malas, creo que ya sabes las consecuencias.

Maia: aléjate.

Kokabiel: creo que no. Fue a atacar a Maia.

El caído iba a atacar a la castaña, pero algo sucedió.

Bai: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Él bebe comenzó a llorar, pero su llanto era más poderoso que el grito de su madre.

Kokabiel: Te… Matare. El caído trato de moverse, pero el llanto de Bai hizo que el caído comenzara a sentir una enorme presión en su cuerpo y comenzara a sangrar por todos lados. QUE… Sucede. El caído se desmayó.

Maia: se nota que si eres nieto de ellos. Sonrió al ver el poder de su hijo. Será mejor irnos. Escaparon de la cueva y se fue corriendo con él bebe en sus brazos hasta que encontraron un bote a la deriva de un rio. Que te parece hijo, estamos de suerte, tengo que hacer algo para llevarte de una manera segura. Luego vio a un oso muerto. Con eso servirá.

La castaña despellejo la piel del oso y la uso para hacer una cangurera en la cual pudo llevar a Bai y subieron al bote.

Maia: espero que las clases que me dio Ansi sirvan al fin. Dijo así misma mientras comenzaba a remar.

* * *

 _En el cielo (Horas después)_

Estando en el cielo se encontraba Miguel preocupado por la situación.

Miguel: ahora que hago, ahora que hago. Era lo único que decía el ángel caminando de lado a lado.

Luego de un par de minutos, su hermana Gabriel entro a la habitación.

Gabriel: sucede algo hermano.

El ángel vio a su hermana y solo suspiro.

Miguel: toma asiento.

La rubia tomo asiento.

Gabriel: que está sucediendo, ¿porque estás preocupado?

Miguel: te acuerdas de lo que sucedió con los demonios que están buscando.

Gabriel: te refieres a los nietos de…

Miguel: no digas sus nombres.

Gabriel: está bien, ¿que pasa con ellos?

Miguel: sabes que el primero logro escapar y no pudimos traerlo para que estuviera de nuestro lado.

Gabriel: si, y que paso con el otro.

Miguel: pues, lo encontramos, en el mundo humano.

Gabriel: que bien. El rubio pelilargo solo la vio. ¿O no?

Miguel: no fuimos los únicos, los caídos y los demonios también lo encontraron, se desato una guerra y cuando al fin lo teníamos, Lord Gremory se enteró y al parecer los encontraron.

Gabriel: quiere decir que los atraparon.

Miguel: no creo.

La rubia se confundió.

Gabriel: como así, paso algo.

Miguel: al parecer mataron al hombre de esa familia y la chica desapareció con el bebe.

Gabriel se sorprendió, pero luego pensó por un rato.

Gabriel: no crees que es mejor así.

Miguel: a que te refieres.

Gabriel: si, déjemelos tranquilos, es lo mejor, si fueron al mundo humano es que quieres vivir tranquilos, no crees.

Miguel: supongo.

Gabriel: bueno te dejo, iré a ver a Dios.

Miguel: ¿lo necesitas?

Gabriel: le voy a contar lo que sucede, parece lo mejor, no crees.

Miguel: no no no no no no. El ángel se asustó. No le cuentes por favor.

Gabriel: ¿por qué?

Miguel: se enojará conmigo por lo que está pasando.

Gabriel: no crees que debería saberlo.

Miguel: pero…

Gabriel: o le dices tu o le digo yo.

Miguel: yo. Dijo dudoso.

Gabriel: bueno, que esperas.

Miguel: es que….

Gabriel: le voy a contar. Salió de la habitación.

Miguel: espera yo le cuento. El ángel se asustó y fue tras su hermana.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 6: la disculpa.**

Miguel: se enojará conmigo por lo que está pasando.

Gabriel: no crees que debería saberlo.

Miguel: pero…

Gabriel: o le dices tu o le digo yo.

Miguel: yo. Dijo dudoso.

Gabriel: bueno, que esperas.

Miguel: es que….

Gabriel: le voy a contar. Salió de la habitación.

Miguel: espera yo le cuento. El ángel se asustó y fue tras su hermana.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Nos encontramos en la residencia Hyoudo, específicamente en la habitación de Issei donde se encontraban 2 camas, en una se encontraba Issei y en otra se encontraba Kyo, ambos seguían dormidos desde tal enfrentamiento, después de un par de minutos, el castaño comenzó a moverse, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Issei: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! El castaño despertó de la pesadilla con ese grito.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! El pelilargo también despertó por el grito del castaño.

Issei: ¿Kyo, eres tú?, ¿No estás muerto?, ¿y que haces en mi habitación?

Kyo: pues primero, cuanta gente conoces que se llame Kyo, segundo, porque tendría que estarlo y tercero, porque estoy en tu habitación.

Luego se abre la puerta de la habitación y ahí se encontraban todo el club gremory.

Kyo: al parecer tu grito despertó a todo el mundo.

Issei: el mío. Lo miro con cara de enserio. Tú también gritaste.

Kyo: no grite, solo hable en voz muy alta.

Issei: claro. Dijo de manera sarcástica.

Rias: al fin despertaron. Dijo abrazando a Issei haciendo que el castaño sintiera los pechos de la pelirroja.

Akeno: arara, Rias eso es trampa.

Issei: ¿Cómo así, cuanto tiempo hemos dormido?

Akeno: 2 semanas.

Issei: ¿QUE?

Kyo: ¿Por qué tanto?

Rias: esa gran cantidad de poder que desprendieron los dejo demasiado cansados.

Kyo: hablando de eso, como fue el nuevo poder de Issei.

Asia: bastante destructivo.

Issei: cabronazo, creí que te habían matado.

Kyo: sabía que era muy querido por la gente, jaja.

Rias: tu planeaste que Issei despertara ese poder. Dijo la pelirroja enojada.

Kyo: ah no, yo creí que había logrado manejar su poder.

Akeno: pues no es así, su balance breaker tomo un color diferente y adquirió una nueva habilidad, además de un grito poderoso, que, si no es porque nos advertiste, estaríamos muertos. La morena se había enojado conmigo.

Kyo: porque se enojan conmigo, agradezcan que les advertí y ahora digan porque estoy en la habitación del loco.

Asia: eso fue porque se nos hacia complicado ir de habitación en habitación y nos fue más fácil traer tu cama aquí.

Kyo: ya entiendo. Se puso de pie, pero cayo de rodillas. Joder tanto tiempo dormido y casi no siento mis piernas. Después de un par de intentos lo logro. Tomare una ducha, ¿mi ropa sigue en mi habitación?

Rias: si.

Kyo: perfecto. El pelilargo salió de la habitación del castaño. Resuelvan su problema pendiente. Les dijo a todos ya fuera de la habitación.

Mientras el pelilargo fue a ducharse, todos estaban en la habitación del castaño y había un silencio incómodo.

Issei: eeeh, Kiba.

Kiba: que pasa Issei kun.

Issei: podrías salir, quisiera hablar con las chicas.

Kiba asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Issei con las chicas.

Issei solo miraba al techo para tratar de no ver a las chicas.

Rias: Issei míranos, por favor.

Akeno: entiende, nosotras no quisimos hacer eso, ni Kiba quería traicionarte eres su amigo.

Asia: jamás te haríamos daño Issei san.

Issei: lo sé.

Todas se sorprendieron.

Issei: Reon lo confeso todo, antes de que lo matara.

Rias: entonces porque no nos diriges la mirada.

Issei: por pena.

Todas se confundieron.

Akeno: ¿por pena?

Issei: si, por pena, por vergüenza, estoy arrepentido por cómo me comporté, fui muy malo con ustedes, no merezco verlas, es mas no merezco que me dirijan una palabra.

Luego Rias le tomo la mano.

Rias: Issei mírame.

Issei: no lo merezco.

Rias: solo hazlo.

El castaño vio a Rias y ella tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rias: no es necesario que nos perdones, porque yo… te amo.

El castaño se sorprendió ante esas palabras, luego vio a las demás chicas y ellas estaban igual que Rias.

Issei: ¿ustedes también? El castaño estaba sorprendido.

Akeno: obvio te amo Issei kun.

Asia: me prometí que nunca te dejaría.

Koneko: eres muy importante para mí Sempai.

Irina: eres un tonto al preguntar eso, obviamente te amo.

Xenovia: Issei kun, tú conoces la respuesta.

Las chicas solo abrazaron al castaño, para eventualmente cada una le diera un beso, cada beso duro alrededor de 30 segundos.

Issei: yo también las amo.

Luego alguien toco la puerta, las chicas se separaron y el castaño se puso de pie, casi se cae, pero por la ayuda de las chicas se mantuvo de pie.

Issei: adelante.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Kyo con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros, y con unos guantes sin dedos.

Kyo: ¿interrumpo algo?

Issei: no nada, que sucede.

Kyo: ah si, Rias te busca tu hermano.

Rias: ¿Oni sama?

Kyo: si, dice que es urgente.

Rias: dile que ya voy.

Kyo: está bien. El pelilargo dejo a Issei con las chicas.

Issei: jmm, Kyo ya no las odia.

Rias: pues hace un par de semanas le habíamos contado todo, y él lo había entendido.

Issei: y no me dijo nada.

Akeno: decía que no le creerías si venia de él.

Issei: en parte es cierto.

Rias: bueno vamos a ver que necesita oni sama.

Issei: vayan ustedes, yo tomare una ducha, me cambiare y ya bajo.

Rias: está bien.

Todas bajaron y el castaño fue a ducharse, luego fue a su habitación y se puso un pantalón negro, con una camisa roja y uno zapatos negros.

Ddraig: woao socio te luciste con esa batalla. La gema apareció.

Issei: tan sorprendente fue.

Ddraig: bromeas, mejoraste el balance breaker y creaste una nueva técnica.

Issei: pues si lo dices de ese modo, entonces si fue sorprendente.

Ddraig: entonces, como le llamaras a la nueva técnica.

Issei: déjame y lo pienso. Después de 5 minutos. Que te parece Scream Red Force.

Ddraig: ¿Scream Red Force?

Issei: pues si, básicamente es la fuerza del balance breaker combinado con el poder del grito.

Ddraig: me gusta, suena raro, pero genial.

Issei: super, bueno bajemos a ver que sucede.

Ddraig: de acuerdo, nos vemos socio. La gema desapareció.

El castaño bajo las escaleras y vio a todos sus amigos esperándolo y luego vio a Sirzechs.

Issei: Sirzechs oni san, que te trae.

Sirzechs: hola Issei kun, me alegra que ahora están todos, tomen asiento, necesito hablarles de algo.

Rias: que sucede oni sama.

Sirzechs: pues bueno, algo grave está sucediendo. Se actitud cambio a una seria.

Issei: que está pasando.

Sirzechs solo suspiro.

Sirzechs: pues verán….

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Mansion Gremory._

En la mansión se encontraban Lord Gremory, Venelana, Sirzechs, Grayfia y Milicas (el hijo de Sirzechs).

Venelana: aun no puedo creer que Issei kun podría hacer semejante poder.

Sirzechs: por lo que me conto Rias cuando los llevaba a casa, ese chico Kyo lo ayudo a mejorar sus poderes.

Grayfia: aún se me hace raro que ese chico siendo un demonio nunca había venido al inframundo.

Lord Gremory y Venelana quedaron sorprendidos.

Venelana: nunca había venido al inframundo.

Lord Gremory: (todo esto cada día es más raro, primero mi yerno tiene ese poder y ese chico fue el que le ayudo a llegar a esos niveles, y además es un demonio que nunca vino al inframundo).

Sirzechs: que piensas padre.

Lord Gremory: no nada, solo me sorprende que el chico es un demonio y que solo fue hace 2 semanas que vino por primera vez.

Sirzechs: loco no.

Luego alguien toco la puerta.

Grayfia: yo abriré. Grayfia se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba un hombre como de la edad y estatura de Lord Gremory (tiene el cabello rubio corto, ojos rojos, barba rubia, con cuerpo de militar, traía puesto un traje, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa roja, chaqueta y corbata negra.

Grayfia: mucho gusto señor, que se le ofrece.

Señor: Donde esta Lord Gremory. Tenía una actitud seria.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

Sirzechs: para que necesita a mi padre.

Señor: no es asunto tuyo Lucifer.

Lord Gremory: para que me necesitas.

Señor: dígame donde se encuentra Hyoudo Issei.

Venelana: para que necesitas a mi yerno.

Señor: señora no se meta. Su voz sonaba sombría.

Grayfia: Sirzechs, ataca.

El maou fue a atacar, pero el demonio logro detener el golpe.

Sirzechs: que rayos.

Señor: que inútil. El tipo golpeo a Sirzechs haciendo que retrocediera donde se encontraban sus padres.

Lord Gremory: no creas que te diré donde se encuentra mi yerno.

Señor: será mejor que lo hagas o si no. Tomo del cuello a Milicas. Será mejor que te despidas de tu nieto.

Todos comenzaron a asustarse.

Milicas: papá, mamá, ayúdenme. Comenzó a llorar.

Lord Gremory: Sirzechs, busca a Issei, ya arreglaremos esto.

Señor: que bueno que reaccionas.

Sirzechs creo un circulo mágico.

Sirzechs: primero suelta a mi hijo.

Señor: está bien. Lo soltó. Pero no lo dejare ir hasta que traigan a Hyoudo Issei. Dijo creando una barrera en la cual nadie podía acercarse al demonio con Milicas.

Sirzechs entro al círculo mágico.

Sirzechs: no permitan que haga algo extraño.

El circulo mágico desapareció.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Sirzechs: y básicamente eso paso.

Rias: no puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo.

Luego Issei se levanta de su asiento.

Issei: voy a ir, voy a salvar a Milicas.

Sirzechs: ¿enserio?

Issei: si, no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi familia.

Kyo: yo iré. Todos vieron a Kyo. yo voy, se lo que siente perder a alguien importante, y no quiero que nadie sienta eso.

Rias: nosotros también iremos, la vida de mi sobrino corre peligro, es mejor que vayamos.

Sirzechs: gracias chicos, enserio se los deberé toda la vida.

Issei: no es problema, ahora vamos a vencer a ese tipo.

Sirzechs creo un circulo mágico en el cual todos entraron.

* * *

 _Mansión Gremory._

Todos aparecieron en la sala donde se encontraban Lord Gremory, Venelana, Grayfia, Milicas y el otro sujeto.

Señor: al fin llegaron.

Grayfia: suelta a mi hijo.

Señor: toma. Deshizo la barrera. Me aburría de tener a alguien insignificante.

El niño fue donde Grayfia y la abrazo.

Issei: aquí estoy, ahora para que me necesitas.

Señor: bueno, me presento soy Samusu Raikin, vengo a decirte que alístate Hyoudo Issei.

Issei: ¿que quieres decir?

Raikin: crees que no lo sé. El hombre tomo al castaño del cuello de la camisa. Se que mataste a mi hijo, acaso no te acuerda de él, de Reon.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.

Issei: ¿eres el padre de Reon? Dijo sorprendido.

Raikin: si y juro que me vengare, también sé que uno de tus amigos asesino a mi sobrino Yaku.

Kyo se sorprendió.

Kyo: (ay mi madre). Pensó este sorprendido.

Akeno: tu hijo junto con sus compañeros logro asesinar a un montón de gente inocente.

Raikin: ese es nuestro deber como demonios, acabar con los débiles, solo pueden existir los fuertes.

Issei: estás loco, ya entiendo porque tu hijo era así.

Raikin: no digas nada, ni tu sabes acerca de tu vida.

Issei: pues he vivido con mis padres, ahora que están de viaje vivo con mis novias y mis amigos.

Kyo: (Guau, muchas novias y ninguna se ve enojada, este chico me sorprende cada día más). pensó este.

Raikin se enojó.

Raikin: solo te digo esto Hyoudo, prepárate para la batalla más difícil de tu vida, porque te juro que de esta no saldrás vivo. Soltó al castaño de la camisa. Bueno me voy, alístate Hyoudo, te daré mes y medio. ( **si quieren saber cuándo comienza todo, el primer capítulo comienza el 1 de mayo, ya de ahí ustedes pueden sacar sus conclusiones en que fecha van después de estos transcursos de tiempo** )

Issei: créeme que ahí estaré.

Raikin: trae refuerzos, como el Hakuryuukuo, lo necesitaras, así su muerte será más temprana. El rubio fue a la entrada.

El demonio extendió sus alas y se fue.

Issei: nos vemos. Cerro las puertas y volvió con los demás.

Lord Gremory: entonces, ¿quiere vengarse porque asesinaron a su hijo y su sobrino?

Issei: pues bueno, digamos que yo mate al hijo de ese sujeto con mi nuevo poder y Kyo asesino a su sobrino.

Todos vieron a Kyo, él solo miro a otro lado y empezó a silbar, luego él los miro.

Kyo: vamos, si no los matábamos, hubieran acabado con nosotros, ¿no creen?

Lord Gremory: jmm, este chico me agrada es cómico.

Kyo: al fin alguien que entiende mi humor.

Issei: que haremos, tenemos más de un mes para entrenar.

Ddraig: ¡TENGO QUE CONTARLES ALGO! La gema apareció de repente y demasiado preocupado.

Issei: que sucede Ddraig.

Ddraig: la energía de ese sujeto es más poderosa que la de todos ustedes.

Rias: que quieres decir Ddraig.

Ddraig: me estas tomando del pelo Gremory, estoy diciendo que su actual poder es apenas el 8% de ese tal Raikin.

Kyo: ósea quieres decir, que debemos entrenar bastante, no.

Ddraig: si y no.

Issei: como que si y no Ddraig.

Ddraig: pues lo que dice Kyo en parte tienen razón, tienen que entrenar bastante, pero por ejemplo existen varios lugares adecuados para cada uno de ustedes.

Rias: ¿eso incluye a Sirzechs?

Ddraig: ¿él participara?, pues si es así sus probabilidades aumentan a un 20%.

Sirzechs: me siento alagado.

Issei y Kyo: jmm, suertudo.

A todos les dio un poco de risa esa actitud que tuvieron el castaño y el pelilargo.

Ddraig: me dejan terminar.

Todos: perdón.

Ddraig: en fin, todos tienen un poder distinto, por ejemplo, Issei y Vali tienen su balance breaker, podríamos ir con Tannin, haríamos que Vali tuviera un poder similar a Issei, y sus poderes subirían a grandes escalas, claro y contado tu grito, ese poder sera más poderoso.

Issei: tenemos que avisarle a Vali.

Ddraig: tienen que ir pronto, bueno continuo, ahora vamos con Kyo, sabemos que Issei ahora tiene un grito más poderoso, pero Kyo tiene una ventaja que Issei no tiene, a la hora de aumentar sus poderes, Kyo sabe controlarlos, él podría al bosque de los sufrimientos. ( **los lugares que diré son inventados, así que no me juzguen, es mi versión** )

Kyo: ese lugar no suena bonito.

Ddraig: no lo es.

Kyo: gracias por darme ánimos.

Ddraig: lo bueno de ese lugar, es que se divide en 10 niveles, cada vez que aumentas de nivel, todo se vuelve más complicado.

Kyo: 2 cosas, ¿para ti que es bueno? y ¿porque debo ir yo solo?

Ddraig: pues eres el más indicado para aguantar todos esos niveles y porque es bueno, pues ya lo dije.

Kyo: bueno, me siento mejor ahora.

Ddraig: ok, ya que mister cómico quedo satisfecho ahora vamos con Rias y su grupo, ellos deben ir al valle de los mil demonios.

El club gremory se sorprendió.

Rias: ¿quieres matarnos?

Lord Gremory: él valle de los mil demonios luego que quieres, que acompañen al joven Kyo al bosque de los sufrimientos.

Ddraig: tranquilícese Lord Gremory, se lo que digo, ellos irán para mejorar su combate mano a mano, son buenos con la magia, pero cuerpo a cuerpo no son los mejores, si van ahí subirán el poder por ambas partes haciendo que lleguen al poder de Kyo que tiene actualmente o incluso superior.

Rias: crees que estamos capacitados.

Ddraig: pues si ustedes junto con el resto del equipo de Vali pueden lograrlo.

Akeno: esto será complicado, más si no estoy con mi Issei kun. Dijo la morena tomando el brazo del castaño.

Issei: jejejeje, cuando tendríamos que ir.

Ddraig: a más esperar la próxima semana, creo.

Issei: tenemos que reunir a Vali y los demás pronto.

Sirzechs: pues vayan mañana, pasen la noche aquí, y al amanecer van donde Odín y buscan a sus compañeros.

Lord Gremory: si, además puedo mejorar mi relación padre e hijo con mi yerno.

Issei: ¿espera que?

Rias: no es mala idea.

Sirzechs: y yo que hago.

Ddraig: jmm, me olvide de él.

Sirzechs: eso duele.

Ddraig: pues si quieres acompaña a Kyo.

Kyo: bueno, al menos tengo a alguien con quien hablar.

Sirzechs: ya te digo, soy un buen combatiente.

Kyo se puso nervioso.

Kyo: quien quiere cambiar conmigo. Todos se hicieron los que no escucharon. Gracias, de verdad se les aprecia. Se enojo.

Sirzechs: tranquilo, además será divertido.

Kyo: lo dices porque tú eres uno de los seres más poderosos.

Ddraig: bueno, ya que dije todo lo que tenía que decir, descanses. La gema desapareció.

Sirzechs: bueno tomen asiento, mañana es un día muy atareado.

El día transcurrió normal, nuestros protagonistas ya cenaron y se alistaron para dormir.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

Todos se habían levantado, ya se habían duchado y también habían desayunado y ya se estaban alistando para ir donde Odín.

Rias: bueno, ya todos están listos.

Todos: hai.

Rias: está bien.

Rias creo un circulo mágico.

Rias: nos vemos.

Todo el mundo desapareció y apareció en las a fueras del reino de Odín, luego apareció un montón de valquirias.

Rias: hola.

Valquiria: ah es Rias Gremory, que te trae.

Rias: podemos ver a Odín.

Valquiria: adelante.

Todos entraron al reino de Odín y al entrar, se encontraron con Kuroka y Le fay, las cuales se emocionaron al ver a Issei.

Kuroka y Le fay: ¡ISSEI! Fueron donde se encontraba y se abalanzaron sobre haciéndolo caer al suelo, ahí Kiba y Kyo vieron a Issei en el suelo.

Kiba y Kyo: ¿estás bien?

Issei: si.

Kiba y Kyo: ah bueno. Le dejaron de prestar atención.

Issei: ¿me ayudan?

Kiba y Kyo: dijiste que estabas bien. Se burlaron.

Issei: Gracias amigos. Dijo enojado

Kiba y Kyo: por nada.

Luego sintieron un aura tenebrosa y eran las chicas, las cuales estaban enojadas por la actitud de los chicos.

Rias: ayuden a Issei.

Akeno: o si no les haremos daño.

Tanto como el rubio, como el pelilargo sintieron un escalofrío y se asustaron.

Kiba: no tranquilas ya ayudamos a Issei kun.

Kyo: ustedes tranquilas.

Los chicos ayudaron al castaño a ponerse de pie.

Kyo: esas chicas pueden ser muy tenebrosas.

Kiba: te acostumbras.

Kyo: ¿enserio?

Kiba: a veces.

Issei: nah, ellas son amables.

Luego aparece Odín.

Odín: oh grupo Gremory, que los trae hasta aquí.

Issei: se encuentra Vali.

Odín: ah si, debe estar entrenando.

Luego una de las paredes se rompe y en los escombros se encontraba bikou y parecía estar inconsciente.

Odin: ya es la tercera vez esta semana, ¡VALI, TE HE DICHO QUE NO ROMPAS LOS MUROS!

Vali: no me digas que hacer.

Odin: ¡TE ENCIERRO EN UNA HABITACIÓN CON KUROKA EN EPOCA DE APAREAMENTO!

Vali salió de la habitación y se hizo a un par de metros de Odín luego se puso de rodillas.

Vali: NO POR FAVOR, PROMETO QUE NO VUELVO A HACER NADA, POR FAVOR NO ME ENCIERRES CON KUROKA EN EPOCA DE APAREAMENTO. El platino estaba aterrado, pero quedo blanco cuando escucho una risa que conocía.

Issei: jajajaja, el poderoso Vali Lucifer en toda su gloria.

Vali: Sabias que estaban aquí, y aun así me hiciste pasar vergüenza.

Odín: te buscan, jajajajaja. Odín deja la sala.

Vali: que sucede.

Issei: ¿necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tu equipo?

Vali: ¿Por qué?

Issei: pues veras…

Issei comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso con Raikin.

Kuroka y Le fay: nosotras de ayudaremos. Se aferran cada en los brazos de Issei.

Vali: si quieren vayan ustedes, no cuenten conmigo

Issei: ¿Por qué no?

Vali: porque no me incumbe.

Issei: vamos Vali.

Vali: dime una razón para ayudarlos.

Issei: pues….

Kyo: Ese tal Raikin dijo que derrotar al Hakuryuukuo sería lo más fácil de su vida debido a que es más débil que Sekiryuutei.

Vali: ¿QUE DIJO? El platino se enojó. COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO, SOY EL BISNIETO DE LUCIFER

Kyo: pues alista tus cosas, que nos espera un duro entrenamiento para vencer a ese sujeto y a su ejército.

Vali: ya voy. Vali fue a su habitación.

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Vali.

Issei: como sabias que aceptaría si decías eso.

Kyo: el chico es un presumido al ser descendencia de Lucifer, así que no fue tan difícil manipularlo.

Issei: astuto.

Vali luego salió de su habitación con sus cosas.

Vali: vamos.

Issei: lleva a Bikou y Arthur.

Vali: Arthur lleva a Bikou.

Arthur: ok. El chico subió el cuerpo de Bikou a su hombro. Vamos.

Odin: Esperen.

Issei: que sucede Odín.

Odín había vuelto a la sala, pero con Rossweisse

Odín: lleven a Rossweisse, ella quiere estar con Issei.

Rossweisse: ¡Odín! La valquiria se sonrojo.

Issei: claro, no es problema, cierto chicas.

Las chicas: claro.

Rossweisse: ¿enserio?

Issei: si, será divertido.

La valquiria se sonrojo aún más y fue con ellos.

Issei: nos vemos Odín.

Odín: adiós. Los chicos salieron del reino de Odín dejándolo solo.

Odín vio el agujero en la pared y suspiro.

Odín: para la próxima vez, mando a Vali a entrenar en otro lugar.

Mientras Odín miraba que hacer con el agujero de la pared, volvamos con nuestros protagonistas, los cuales se habían ido en un círculo mágico a la mansión Gremory.

Sirzechs: tardaron.

Rias: que horas son.

Sirzechs: como las 4:00 de la tarde.

Lord Gremory: bueno dejando eso de lado, que dicen, vamos a beber algo.

Sirzechs: no sería mala idea.

En ese momento Venelana y Grayfia golpean a sus maridos.

Venelana: ni creas que cometerás una locura.

Grayfia: lo mismo para ti Sirzechs.

Lord Gremory y Sirzechs: ok. Ambos pelirrojos bajaron las cabezas.

Luego empieza a sonar una música.

 **Oh no, here it comes again**

 **Can't remember when we came so close to love before**

 **Hold on, good things never last**

 **Nothing's in the past, it always seems to come again**

 **Again and again and again**

 **Cry out two legions of the brave**

 **Time again to save us from the jackals of the street**

 **Ride out, protectors of the realm**

 **Captain's at the helm, sail across the sea of lights**

 **Circles and rings, dragons and kings**

 **Weaving a charm and a spell**

 **Blessed by the night, holy and bright**

 **Called by the toll of the bell**

Lord Gremory: oh, no sabía que ya había comenzado el festival de rock y metal.

Todos: ¿Festival de Rock y Metal?

Lord Gremory: si, cada año vienen de los mejores demonios para interpretar canciones muy conocidas del mundo humano

Issei: cuánto dura eso.

Lord Gremory: 3 días creo, pero no le presten atención.

Luego sintieron que alguien abrió las puertas de la mansión.

Rias: ¿que?

Issei: ¿a que horas?

Vali: ¿eso fue demasiado rápido que ni yo lo vi?

Akeno: ¿Dónde está Kyo san?

Todos notaron que Kyo no estaba.

Issei: ah, verdad que a Kyo le gusta el rock y el metal.

Rias: ¿debemos preocuparnos?

Issei: no creo.

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 7: El entrenamiento.**

Rias: ¿que?

Issei: ¿a que horas?

Vali: ¿eso fue demasiado rápido que ni yo lo vi?

Akeno: ¿Dónde está Kyo san?

Todos notaron que Kyo no estaba.

Issei: ah, verdad que a Kyo le gusta el rock y el metal.

Rias: ¿debemos preocuparnos?

Issei: no creo.

Vali: hey Issei, quieres pelear.

Issei: bueno.

Los chicos fueron a una sala de entrenamiento.

Vali: una cosa, ya sabes manejar tu nuevo poder.

Issei: creo que sí.

Vali: ok.

Ddraig: jeje, que genial, hace tiempo que no peleaba. La gema apareció de repente.

Albion: preparado rojo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Issei: saben que los que vamos a pelear somos nosotros.

Vali: déjalos, así son felices.

Ddraig: ja, si no fuera por nosotros no tendrían los balances breakers, así que no digan nada.

Albion: así que será como si los 2 peleáramos.

Issei y Vali: como digan.

Vali: bueno volvamos a lo que importa.

[Balance Breaker]

Ambos chicos activaron sus armaduras, y comenzaron a pelear, cada uno sabia atacar y defender, ambos se habían vuelto muy rápidos, ambos se movían por la habitación, cada uno mandaban fuertes ráfagas, era una gran pelea.

Vali: guau, te has vuelto muy bueno Issei.

Issei: lo mismo digo.

Vali: que tal si aumentamos el nivel.

Issei: ¿que quieres decir?

Vali: usemos nuestros nuevos poderes.

Issei: no me digas que también mejoraste el balance breaker.

Vali: oh si, pero mejor te muestro.

Issei: en ese caso activare mi nuevo modo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a expulsar su poder.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

La armadura de Issei tomo el mismo aspecto de la batalla con Reon, rojo oscuro con gema purpura, pero la de Vali, su armadura ya no era blanca con gema azul, la armadura tomo un tono plateado lo que hacía que brillara y sorpresivamente la gema también había tomado un tono purpura y haciendo que hubiera un enorme temblor.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demás._

Sirzechs: de donde proviene ese temblor.

Akeno: ese poder, no otra vez.

Rias/Kuroka: Issei/Vali.

Lord Gremory: esto no es bueno cierto.

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Issei._

Issei: woao, es increíble.

Vali: lo mismo digo de la tuya.

Issei: como lo conseguiste.

Vali: estuve entrenando como loco por una semana hasta que al fin lo conseguí.

Issei: me sorprende.

Vali: bueno, a pelear.

Issei: esto será emocionante.

Los chicos retrocedieron un par de metros, luego fueron corriendo en dirección al otro y fueron a atacar al otro, pero….

Todas las chicas: ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Issei y Vali quedaron a pocos metros de golpear la armadura del otro, pero al escuchar a las chicas quedaron en shock.

Kuroka: que iban a hacer.

Issei y Vali se miraron.

Issei y Vali: ¿pelear?

Akeno: ¿ESTAN LOCOS?, SU PODER ES MUY PODEROSO, QUIEREN DESTRUIR TODO.

Issei y Vali: perdón. Deshicieron sus armaduras.

Rias y Kuroka fueron donde los chicos, Rias le jalo las orejas a Issei y Kuroka a Vali.

Issei y Vali: ay ay ay ay.

Issei: eso duele.

Vali: Kuroka, no tienes que ser tan mala.

Rias y Kuroka: se lo merecen.

El día siguió normal, los chicos hablaban de como entrenarían con Tannin, y las chicas hablaban de Issei, y los adultos hablaban entre ellos, luego alguien toca la puerta.

Rias: Issei abre.

Issei: de acuerdo.

El castaño abrió la puerta y había un chico para la sorpresa de todos.

Kyo: hey, volvi. Era Kyo, traía una camisa de Iron Maiden, unas pulseras con pinchos y con un tatuaje en su brazo, él tatuaje era un nombre, el nombre decía Deina.

Issei: como estuvo el festival.

Kyo: solo tengo una cosa que decir…. Me alegro de haber venido al inframundo, ese festival es increíble.

Rias: no pasó nada grave, como problemas con esos demonios. Dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a Raikin.

Kyo: no, pues solo hablé con unas chicas, conocí algunos demonios metaleros y ya.

Issei vio el tatuaje.

Issei: ¿Quién es Deina?

Kyo: mi madre.

Issei: woao. El castaño se sorprendió.

Venelana: bueno, chicos la comida ya está lista, vengan a comer.

Todos asintieron y fueron al comedor, el comedor era grande, perfecto para todo el mundo, luego sirvieron la comida y todos comenzaron a comer.

Kyo: oigan, ustedes no sintieron un temblor.

Rias: Issei y Vali.

Kyo; guau, estos 2 se han vuelto demasiado fuertes.

Issei y Vali se miraron y luego vieron a Kyo.

Issei; ni tanto.

Vali: eso no es nada.

Kyo: quisiera enfrentar a este chico. Dijo apuntando a Vali. pero sé que perdería, mis poderes son un poco menos fuertes.

Vali: opino lo mismo, que te parece, Issei, tú y yo peleamos después de los entrenamientos.

Kyo: suena interesante.

Issei: lo mismo digo.

Rias: y en donde se supone que pelearan. Dijo emanando una pequeña cantidad de aura.

Los chicos sintieron un escalofrió al ver la actitud de Rias y no sabían que responder.

Kyo: eeeh Vali. Este miro a Vali para que respondiera.

Vali: Issei. Este hizo lo mismo con Issei.

Issei: eeeeeeh….

Rias: eso pensé. La pelirroja dejo de emanar el aura.

Kyo: no puedo creer que nos hemos enfrentado a seres más fuertes que nosotros, y le tememos a la novia de Issei.

Vali: me siento humillado.

Issei: es algo intensa, pero se acostumbrarán.

Vali y Kyo se miraron, luego vieron a Rias, después a las demás chicas y por último a Issei.

Vali: recuérdame que cuando peleamos, que ninguna de ellas este presente.

Kyo: entendido.

Todos terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a su habitación, ya que mañana empezaría su entrenamiento.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

Todos ya se habían despertado, todos se arreglaron y cada uno se puso su ropa de siempre y ya se habían alistado para sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Rias: bueno, todos ya están.

Sirzechs: todavía no, falta Azzazel.

Rias: ¿para que lo necesitamos?

Sirzechs: él puede ayudarlos para mejorar en la parte de la magia y sus auras.

En eso aparece un circulo mágico y de ahí sale Azazel con Ravel y Gasper.

Azazel: no se iban a ir sin mí, verdad jejeje. Dijo el caído riendo. por cierto, quien me dejo a estos 2 niños. Dijo un tanto molesto.

Rias: Azazel.

Issei: ¿Ravel?

Akeno: ¿Gasper?

Kyo: ¿el fantasma? O en este caso ¿la fantasma? ( **lo sé, chiste malo** )

Issei: de hecho, es un chico.

Kyo: que demonios. El pelilargo estaba sorprendido. Enserio, con que clase de locos me junte. Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Sirzechs: bueno ahora si estamos todos.

Se crearon 3 círculos mágicos, en uno entraron Issei y Vali, en otro Kyo y Sirzechs y en el ultimo el club Gremory, Azazel y el grupo de Vali.

Issei: nos vemos pronto.

Los círculos mágicos desaparecieron.

* * *

 _Valle de los mil demonios._

El grupo de Rias junto con el equipo de Vali y con Azazel llegaron al valle de los mil demonios, el valle mostraba un verde paisaje, bonito para la vista, claro a excepción del cielo que tenía un color rojizo.

Rias: que bonito lugar.

Asia: tendríamos que venir para un picnic.

Koneko: si, con sempai.

En eso todas las chicas recuerdan a Issei y los chicos se sienten incomodos.

Rias: esto será eterno sin Issei.

Akeno: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Luego sintieron un grito de niña, todos vieron de donde provenía el grito y para sorpresa de nadie, era Bikou que estaba aterrorizado.

Bikou: ¡DEMONIO GIGANTE! El mono grito.

Todos voltearon a ver el demonio y se sorprendieron al ver que el demonio era enorme y era un monstruo, además que media más de 25 metros.

Azazel: joder, ese demonio es gigante.

Xenovia: creo que es más grande que Tannin.

Demonio monstruo: Quien se atreve a entrar a la zona de RALD.

Azazel: ¿y quién es RALD?

Rald: estás hablando con él.

Azazel: chicos, creo que esta será su primera prueba, ¡ATAQUEN!

Los chicos empezaron a atacar a Rald, les costó un poco, pero en menos de 5 minutos lo habían derrotado.

Rald: maldición. El demonio exploto haciendo que mucha sangre saliera disparada en muchas direcciones, pero para suerte de todos Akeno creo una barrera para que la sangre no les salpicara.

Rias: entonces, esto es el valle de los 1000 demonios.

Akeno: será muy complicado.

Asia: pero lo hacemos para hacernos más fuertes, y también para ayudar a Issei san.

Azazel: bueno, vayamos un par de metros lejos de esta sangre y pongamos las carpas para acampar.

Todos asintieron y fueron a un lugar un poco más despejado y colocaron las carpas.

Azazel: bueno tomemos un descanso, por lo que tengo entendido, este valle es enorme y tenemos que avanzar para acabar con estos demonios.

Rias: que tanto tardaremos.

Azazel: si tenemos suerte, probable de 20 días a un mes acabaríamos con ellos.

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Rias: enserio, me hará falta mi Issei.

* * *

 _Bosque de los sufrimientos._

Kyo y Sirzechs llegaron al bosque, todo era tenebroso, parecía que fuera siempre de noche.

Kyo: así que, este es el famoso bosque.

Sirzechs: si, aquí se encuentran los demonios exiliados, normalmente se vuelven mutantes y otros parecen olvidar su cordura.

Kyo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Sirzechs y a la vez sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

Kyo: algo más que tengas que contar.

Sirzechs: ah si.

Kyo: ¿más? Siento que me arrepiento de venir al inframundo.

Sirzechs: no es nada grave, solo es que la gravedad aumenta cada vez que subes de nivel.

Kyo: para ti que es grave.

Sirzechs: pues. El pelirrojo se puso a pensar.

Kyo: olvídalo, ¿Cómo subimos de nivel?

Sirzechs: mientras avancemos en el bosque la gravedad ira aumentando, de momento no tenemos dificultad así que podremos avanzar.

Kyo: ok.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un gruñido.

Kyo: oíste eso.

Sirzechs: si, algo nos está siguiendo.

Kyo: sigamos caminando, a ver si lo que nos sigue aparece.

Sirzechs: de acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron caminando, luego sintieron unos pasos acercarse detrás de ellos y ambos chicos giraron y fueron cada uno fueron atacados por 2 lobos.

Kyo: joder, que hacemos.

Sirzechs: trata de mandar una pequeña bola de su poder.

Kyo: de acuerdo. El pelilargo empujo al lobo y mando una bola de poder haciendo que el lobo quedara malherido. Lucifer sama, tu turno.

Sirzechs creo una pequeña ráfaga y mando al lobo un par de metros.

Sirzechs: será mejor irnos.

Kyo: espera. Fue donde el lobo que hirió. No puedo dejar a este animal así.

Sirzechs: sabes que corres el riesgo de que te ataque.

Kyo: lo sé, pero aun así no mataría a nadie a menos de que sea necesario. El pelilargo saco un botiquín. Ok amigo. Saco del botiquín una botella llena de alcohol y una gasa. Esto dolerá un poco. Empezó a curar las heridas que le hizo al lobo.

El lobo se puso de pie y acurruco en las piernas del pelilargo.

Kyo: puedo quedármelo.

Sirzechs: claro, otro compañero no hace mal.

Siguieron caminando con su nuevo compañero.

* * *

 _Territorio de Tannin._

Issei y Vali iban caminando cuando sintieron una presencia que ya conocían.

Tannin: INTRUSOS. El dragón apareció.

El dragón escupió una gran cantidad de fuego y los chicos lograron esquivarlas.

Issei: Tranquilo Ossan, soy yo Issei.

Tannin: oh, hola Issei, que cuentas.

Issei: no mucho, solo he venido para que nos entrenes a mí y a Vali.

Tannin: un momento Vali Lucifer quiere que lo entrene.

Vali: si. Dijo mirando a otro lado y en voz baja.

Tannin: perdón, no te escuche.

Vali: que si. Dijo el platino un tanto molesto.

Tannin: bueno, dejen sus cosas, el entrenamiento comienza ahora.

El dragón comenzó a expulsar grandes ráfagas de fuego hacia los chicos.

Issei: listo Vali.

Vali: siempre.

[Balance Breaker]

Ambos dragones activaron sus armaduras y empezaron a mandarles grandes ráfagas de poder hacia Tannin, el enorme dragón lograba detenerlas.

Tannin: han aumentado sus poderes chicos, así se hace.

El dragón extendió sus alas y se elevó, lo mismo hicieron Issei y Vali, ya que los 3 se encontraban en el aire, los 2 chicos fueron en dirección hacia Tannin, pero este con el aleteo se alas logro atacar a los chicos e hizo que descendieran un par de metros.

Tannin: no se confíen. El dragón fue donde los chicos y le dio un golpe a Issei haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Vali: guau.

Tannin hizo lo mismo con Vali y cayo al lado de done encontraba Issei.

Tannin: ¿vamos ese es todo su poder?

Los chicos se miraron y se pusieron de pie.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

Los chicos activaron sus armaduras mejoradas y comenzaron a enfrentarse a Tannin.

Tannin: jajaja, eso me gusta.

Los 3 comenzaron a pelear, los chicos ahora si lograron darle un poco más de batalla a Tannin, asi fue toda la tarde, los chicos no habían parado de pelear, pero Tannin les dio el último golpe y estos cayeron al suelo.

Tannin: muy bien chicos. El dragón descendió.

Los chicos de pusieron de pie y deshicieron sus armaduras.

Vali: esa fue una buena pelea.

Issei: ves porque queremos que nos entrenes.

Tannin: vale, lo hare.

Issei: pero queremos el entrenamiento más duro que tengas.

Tannin: de acuerdo, entonces tendrán el entrenamiento más difícil de la vida, luego no se arrepientan.

Vali: cree que así no sera.

Issei: no te defraudaremos Ossan.

Tannin: bueno, descansen, mañana será un largo día.

Los chicos asintieron y armaron sus carpas para acampar y cada uno decide dormir.

Tannin: (estos chicos están casi a la par de mi poder, este entrenamiento será interesante). Pensó este.

Así comenzó, el entrenamiento más difícil para cada uno de los chicos, tanto los chicos que se enfrentaban a los 1000 demonios, cada uno era más fuerte que el otro, como con Kyo, Sirzechs y sus nuevas compañías que se enfrentaban a demonios con poderes que no parecían de este mundo, así como Issei y Vali que aguantaban las duras condiciones que exigían los entrenamientos de Tannin, así fue su día a día durante un mes.

Ya todos los chicos estaban terminando sus respectivos entrenamientos.

* * *

 _Valle de los 1000 demonios._

Azazel: vamos chicos, ya no deben quedar muchos de estos monstruos.

Rias: ya acabamos con ellos y al fin podre estar con mi lindo Issei.

Akeno: que emoción, volveremos a ver a Issei kun.

Asia: no me separare de él.

Koneko: no lo harás si llego primero.

Ravel: oh si yo llego primero.

Xenovia: (tengo que pensar una manera de estar con Issei kun). Pensó la peliazul.

Irina: gracias Miguel por darme la oportunidad de reunirme con Issei kun.

Kuroka: (Sera que Vali me permite quedarme donde Issei). Pensó la nekomata con una sonrisa picarona.

Le fay: que piensas Kuroka.

Kuroka: que nada, no pienso en nadie digo en nada.

Bikou: que le ven a ese chico. Dijo este celoso.

Arthur: no lo sé Arthur (por dios, si que es celoso). Pensó este.

Kiba: ¿ya estamos cerca?

Azazel: eso creo.

Gasper: como cuanto nos falta.

Azazel: eso depende, normalmente faltaría un po…

Azazel no pudo terminar su frase porque de la nada todos sintieron una gran aura y eran 4 demonios de más de 15 metros, los demonios los vieron y solo gruñían.

Azazel: listos.

Todos asintieron.

Azazel: ataquen.

Todos se dividieron en 4 grupos, en uno se hicieron Le fay, Arthur y Bikou, en otro Azazel, Kiba y Gasper, en el tercer grupo Xenovia, Irina, Ravel y Kuroka, y en el último estaban Koneko, Asia, Akeno y Rias, cada grupo fue a atacar a un demonio diferente, los chicos y Azazel habían mejorado sus habilidades, mandaban grandes ráfagas de aura y magia, y podían combatir mano a mano con los demonios provocándoles grandes heridas.

Azazel: ahora ¡ACABENLOS!

Todos mandaron una enorme ráfaga de todo su poder haciendo que los 4 monstruos terminaran desintegrados.

Rias: esos eran los últimos.

Akeno: ¿ya acabamos con los 1000 demonios?

Azazel: si, y tengo que decir que han mejorado, su poder de pelea es increíble.

Asia: por lo menos ya estaremos con Issei san.

Todas las chicas asintieron y crearon un circulo mágico en el cual desaparecieron.

* * *

 _Bosque de los sufrimientos._

Ahí se encontraban Kyo con Sirzechs y sus nuevas compañías.

Sirzechs: ya estamos a punto de salir del último nivel del bosque.

Kyo: no fue fácil, pero aquí estamos, cierto chicas.

Los chicos vieron a 2 chicas, una tenía un buen cuerpo, hermosas piernas, cintura pequeña, unos pechos como los de Xenovia, cabello naranja, ojos azules, nariz fileña y labios finos, usaba ropa negra, shorts negros, una camisa sin mangas negras y zapatillas negras, y la otra tenía un parecido físico al de Asia, excepto que la chica tenía ojos miel con cabello negro, esta chica usaba unos jeans rotos azul oscuro, y una camisa blanca, estas se veían demasiado cansadas.

Chica 1: Kyo kun, Lucifer sama, esto es demasiado para nosotras. Dijo la pelinaranja caminando dificultad.

Chico 2: si Lucifer sama y Kyo sama, esto es demasiado para nosotros. Dijo la pelinegra.

Kyo: tranquilas, miren si quieren tomamos un descanso, te parece Lucifer sama.

Sirzechs: claro, a veces un descanso sirve para tomar fuerzas.

Todos se sentaron, pero la dicha no les duro mucho y tuvieron que ponerse de nuevo de pie porque vieron a un demonio con cara de psicópata.

Demonio: que hacen en mi territorio. Decía este con una cara macabra.

Kyo: enserio esta es nuestra última prueba.

El psicópata mando una enorme ráfaga de aura destruyendo los árboles que se encontraban enfrente.

Sirzechs: no te confíes, te lo he dicho varias veces desde que estamos en el entrenamiento.

Kyo: es costumbre.

Demonio: desaparezcan.

Este comenzó a moverse de manera muy rápida, pero tanto Sirzechs como Kyo eran muy veloces y en menos de un segundo Kyo logro darle una patada en el estómago y Sirzechs en la espalda, el psicópata escupió sangre.

Kyo: chicas su turno.

Las chicas asintieron y canalizaron todo su poder y apareció una cola y orejas de lobo, si unas licántropos, ellas concentraron toda su aura y crearon una gran bola de su poder y la lanzaron.

Kyo: ahora Lucifer.

Los chicos se quitaron y la gran bola impacto contra el demonio psicópata haciendo que quedara malherido y agonizando.

Todos se le acercaron.

Demonio: bien hecho, la salida está a un par de metros. El demonio murió.

Los siguieron caminando y salieron del bosque.

Kyo: guau me siento más ligero.

Sirzechs: somos más rápidos y fuertes de lo normal.

Chica 1: segura que si nos aceptaran. Dijo la pelinaranja.

Kyo: tranquila. El pelilargo fue hacia ella y sujeto su mano. Estaré a tu lado.

La chica sonrío y Sirzechs creo un circulo mágico.

Sirzechs: bueno vámonos.

Todos entraron y el circulo desapareció.

* * *

 _Territorio de Tannin._

El castaño y el platino se encontraban enfrente de Tannin.

Tannin: listos chicos.

Issei: siempre.

Vali: comienza.

El dragón fue a atacar a los muchachos y logro darle un golpe a Issei haciendo que retrocediera un par, Issei miro a Vali y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y desaparecieron de la vista de Tannin.

Tannin: pero que.

El dragón no reacciono y recibió un golpe en la espalda de Issei y Vali logrando que el dragón saliera disparado unos 10 metros.

Issei: buen golpe.

Vali: lo sé.

Tannin: al parecer esto se pondrá interesante. El dragón volvió de nuevo con los chicos y mando una enorme cantidad de fuego.

Issei le devolvió el ataque mandando una gran cantidad de fuego haciendo que ambas ráfagas chocasen creando un temblor.

Albion: creo que ya es hora de probar tus nuevos genes de dragón.

Vali: más te vale que modificarlos haiga valido la pena. El platino mando una gran cantidad de fuego como el de Issei y este choco también contra la de Tannin y logro que el fuego de Tannin se redujera y el de los chicos aumentara, al final Tannin no resistió y recibió esa enorme cantidad de fuego.

Tannin: esto no será fácil. El dragón comenzó a mover sus alas y a los chicos se les dificultaba moverse.

Vali. Es hora.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

Los chicos activaron sus aramaduras, y fueron en dirección a Tannin y comenzaron a pelear mano a mano, esta vez los chicos lograban tener ventaja en la batalla haciendo que Tannin recibiera varios golpes, en eso momento Tannin estaba despistado y no sabía cómo responder.

Tannin: bien hecho. El dragón cayó al suelo.

Los chicos fueron donde él y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Issei: peleaste bien grandulón.

Vali: creo que ya lo logramos.

Tannin: bien hecho, no solo son mas rápidos, sino que sus poderes aumentaron el doble no, el triple tampoco, posible el quíntuple.

Issei: creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Vali: si.

Tannin: suerte chicos.

Los chicos deshicieron sus armaduras, tomaron las pocas cosas que le quedaron del entrenamiento y se fueron.

Tannin: (al parecer se han vuelto más poderoso que un maou, será impresionante la pelea que tendrán). Pensó.

Los chicos estaban volando.

Vali: tienes algo para que lleguemos más rápido.

Issei: no.

Vali: este será un largo viaje.

Issei: tal vez no.

Vali: que planeas.

Issei: hagamos una carrera, según como dice Tannin, nos hemos vuelto más rápidos.

Vali: suena interesante.

Ambos chicos descendieron.

Issei: 1.

Vali: 2.

Issei y Vali: 3.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr de manera exagerada.

* * *

 _Mansión Gremory._

Apareció un circulo mágico del cual salieron Rias y los demás, en eso las puertas se abren y salen Lord Gremory y Venelana.

Lord Gremory: al fin volvieron.

Rias: no ha venido Issei.

Venelana: no, solo han venido ustedes.

Akeno: tendremos que esperar un poco.

Todos entraron a la mansión y dejaron las puertas abiertas en caso de que llegara alguien más. Al rato de unos 10 minutos apareció otro circulo mágico y de ahí salió Sirzechs, Kyo y las chicas, estos entraron.

Sirzechs: volvimos.

Lord Gremory: bueno ahora falta Issei.

Kyo: aun no llega, jmm, bueno tocara esperar.

Luego sintieron 4 auras y eran Koneko, Kuroka y las chicas que trajo Kyo.

Koneko y Kuroka: Licantropos.

Chicas: Nekomatas.

Las chicas iban a atacarse, pero intervinieron Rias y Kyo.

Rias: en mi casa no van a pelear.

Kyo: Simone, Jansen calmadas.

Las chicas se detuvieron.

Kuroka: ok, solo porque te respeto Rias.

Koneko: perdón Rias sempai.

Jansen: perdón Kyo sama.

Simone: solo porque tú lo dices, prometo no molestar Kyo Kun.

Rias: ahora Kyo, como las conociste y porque las trajiste.

Kyo: pues veras….

Kyo les conto la historia.

 _30 minutos después._

Rias: entonces intentaron a atacarse a ti y a oni sama, pero las hirieron y las ayudaron y estuvieron agradecidas con ustedes y las trajiste porque no tenían donde vivir.

Kyo: porque no lo Conte de esa manera resumida.

Rias: pues creo que se pueden quedar.

Simone: enserio, gracias Rias Gremory. Dijo la pelinaranja.

Jansen: lo que dijo ella.

Rias: no es problema, pero aún falta la decisión de Issei.

Kyo: que acaso no fue en un círculo mágico, ya quiero pelear con él y Vali.

En eso escuchan 2 chicos gritando, todo el mundo sale a ver y ven a Issei y Vali corriendo.

Sirzechs: rápido quítense.

Todos se quitaron de la entrada y bien hecho porque ambos chicos entraron y se chocaron contra los muebles quedando tendidos en el suelo.

Issei: gane.

Vali: no… yo gane.

Todos: Guau.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 8: un gran temor.**

Todos se quitaron de la entrada y bien hecho porque ambos chicos entraron y se chocaron contra los muebles quedando tendidos en el suelo.

Issei: gane.

Vali: no… yo gane.

Todos: Guau.

los chicos se pusieron de pie.

Issei: volvimos.

las chicas excepto Simone y Jansen se lanzaron a abrazar a Issei, después de que el castaño le diera un beso a cada una, todos se sentaron en los muebles.

Rias: se demoraron.

Issei: es que ni Vali ni yo sabemos hacer un circulo mágico, así que decidimos hacer una carrera.

Akeno: bueno, al menos estoy de nuevo con mi Issei kun. dijo la morena aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

Rias: Akeno, Issei es mio. Dijo aferrándose en el otro brazo.

Akeno: arara que celosa.

Issei: por cierto Kyo y esas chicas.

Kyo: pues veras...

Kyo le conto la historia a Issei.

Issei: ya veo, pues no tengo problema que se queden.

Simone: gracias eeeeh, como le digo.

Issei: solo dime Issei.

Simone: entonces gracias Issei. la chica lo miro y luego miro a Kyo. ¿son familia?

Irina: sabia que Issei y Kyo se parecían.

Todos vieron a los chicos.

Venelana: es cierto, estos jóvenes se parecen.

Issei vio a Kyo y luego tomo un espejo.

Issei: yo no lo noto.

Kyo: desde que los conocí me han dicho lo mismo.

Issei miro a las compañeras de Kyo.

Issei: y porque estaban en el bosque de los sufrimientos.

Simone: pues bueno, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo, lamentablemente vinieron unos demonios demasiados poderosos y mataron a toda la gente que vivía ahí incluso a nuestros padres, nosotras nos vimos forzadas a escapar al bosque de los sufrimientos y hemos vivido ahí por casi 6 meses.

Issei: ¿Y porque atacaron a Kyo y Sirzechs?

Jansen: pensamos que eran aliados de esos demonios.

Kyo: ¿porque?

Jansen: no se ofenda Kyo sama, pero usted tiene una presencia tenebrosa peor que los demonios que nos atacaron.

Issei: ¿presencia tenebrosa? el castaño vio a Akeno. No será que eres pariente de Akeno.

Kyo: ni loco, ella es la reina del terror. sintió escalofríos. yo soy un chico de bien.

Simone vio a Kyo con una cara seria.

Simone: no me hagas contarles.

Kyo: ok me callo. dijo el pelilargo poniéndose nervioso.

Issei: chico de bien, claaaaro.

Rias: tu no digas nada Issei.

Issei: yo no hecho nada malo.

Akeno: y cuando coges nuestros p...

Issei: ok, lo admito, si soy malo. dijo el castaño poniéndose igual de nervioso que Kyo.

Después de que pasara un poco mas el tiempo, todos se fueron a la residencia Hyoudo, claro a excepción de Sirzechs, Vali, Bikou y Arthur.

Issei: hogar dulce hogar. dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Rias: por cierto Simone.

Simone: que sucede Rias sama.

Rias: evita problemas con Koneko y Kuroka, ellas pueden ser algo intensas, sobretodo si se trata de Issei, lo mismo va para tu hermana.

Simone: tranquila, no me interesa Issei.

Rias la miro con una sonrisa picarona.

Rias: te gusta él. creo que ya saben a quien se refiere.

Simone: eto. la pelinaranja se puso roja.

Rias: luego me dices.

Simone: ¿ok?

Luego Issei prendió el play 4 y puso el Pes 2017

Kyo: dame un espacio para sentarme, te voy a vencer.

Issei: ¿Quién te venció la vez pasada?

Kyo: es mi play, conozco mis trucos.

Issei: ¿quieres apostar?

Kyo: que ofreces.

Issei: el que pierda tiene que hacer el Kiyomi.

Kyo quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Kyo: si quieres acabar con nuestra amistad solo dilo.

Issei: dale, ¿te animas?

Kyo: esta bien, ¿a cuantas victorias?

Issei: a 3, te parece.

Kyo: bueno.

Issei: perderas y lo sabes.

 _1 hora después._

Kyo: bueno Issei, dime quien gano.

Issei quedo con la boca abierta, Kyo logro hacer 3 victorias e Issei con suerte logro hacer 1.

Kyo: chicos vengan.

todos vinieron.

Rias: que pasa Kyo san.

Kyo: pues bueno, resulta que Issei tiene que cumplir un reto y necesito una cámara.

Rias: Xenovia, tu tienes una, ¿no es así?

Xenovia: cierto. Fue a su habitación y volvió con la cámara. Aquí tienes. le dio la cámara a Kyo.

Kyo la prendió y vio un video, el pelilargo se sorprendió al ver el video que era como las chicas atacaban a Issei.

Kyo: creo que deben borrar algunas cosas.

Xenovia: a que te refieres. Xenovia vio el video y se sorprendió. Esto trae malos recuerdos. borro el video. ahora si.

Kyo: gracias, ahora a cumplir Issei.

Issei: te odio.

Kyo: lo se. sonrió.

Issei empezó a hacer el Kiyomi y todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver eso.

Issei: siento que mi dignidad tomo sus maletas y se fue.

Todos se comenzaron a reír.

Kyo: eso te pasa por apostar.

Rias: Issei puede ser a veces muy tonto por aceptar ese tipo de retos.

Issei: de hecho...

Kyo: el de la idea fue él.

Akeno: arara Issei kun puede ser a veces muy tonto, pero igual te quiero.

Asia: Issei san se vio tierno.

Issei vio como Kyo veía el video y se moría de la risa.

Issei: contento.

Kyo: bastante, esto lo tiene que ver Vali.

Issei: ni se te ocurra.

Kyo creo un circulo mágico.

todos se sorprendieron.

Issei: como es posible.

Kyo: Lucifer sama me enseño mientras estábamos en el bosque de los sufrimientos.

Rias: pero para eso se necesita una gran cantidad de magia.

Kyo: creeme, Lucifer sama y yo mejoramos nuestros poderes que podemos mantener una pelea mano a mano.

Jansen: tiene razón, provocaron varios temblores por estar entrenando.

Rias: oni sama tiene un poder supremos, como es posible que puedas tener semejante poder siendo solo un simple demonio.

Kyo: no lo se, tu dime.

Kyo deshizo el circulo mágico.

Kyo: la verdad todo esto es raro, Lucifer sama me dice que incluso estar en meditación por mucho tiempo despierta poderes que tu mismo no creerías.

Rias: podrías enseñarme, soportar a varias chicas que van por Issei es muy cansado.

Kyo: ok, tu me avisas. luego vio a Issei. oye Issei quieres entrenar un rato.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Rias: no usaran su poder, ¿verdad?

Issei: tranquila.

Todos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento y las chicas junto con Kiba y Gasper se sentaron mientras que Issei y Kyo se ponían en pose de combate.

Kyo: 1.

Issei: 2.

Issei y Kyo: 3.

los 2 fueron hacia el otro a una velocidad increíble y cada uno le dio un golpe al otro en la cara ( **Si, estilo Goku y Vegeta** ) luego Issei empezó a lanzarle fuego, Kyo logro esquivarlo a una gran velocidad, luego desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de Issei y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Issei: buen golpe. dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kyo: gracias.

Luego los chicos comenzaron a pelear mano a mano, debido a que se habían vuelto demasiado rápidos, los que estaban observando apenas podían ver los golpes.

Rias: son impresionantes.

Akeno: y ni siquiera han usado todo su poder.

Asia: ¿Qué pasaría si usaran todo su poder?

Xenovia: probable destruirían toda la casa.

Irina: ay por dios, estos chicos no parecen estar cansados.

Kuroka: ese Issei se ve sexy. dijo la nekomata pelinegra ronroneando.

Koneko: estoy de acuerdo contigo Nee sama.

mientras ellas hablaban, los chicos pelearon, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso.

Issei: eres muy bueno.

Kyo: y no es nada.

Issei: quisiera saber como seria usar todo nuestro poder.

Kyo: pues intentemos.

Issei: acaso no escuchaste a Rias.

Kyo: no hay problema. el pelilargo vio a Akeno. Akeno san.

Akeno: que sucede.

Kyo: podrías crear una barrera sobre donde estamos peleando Issei y yo.

Akeno: ¿porque?

Kyo: queremos pelear con la mayoría de nuestro poder.

Akeno miro a los chicos con una cara seria.

Akeno: si no funciona y destruyen la casa, juro que ambos las pagaran. dijo con una cara sádica.

ambos chicos les paso un escalofrió.

Kyo: no tranquila te prometo que no pasara nada malo. dijo nervioso.

Akeno: eso espero. la morena creo la barrera. los vigilo.

Rias: ¿si funcionara? pregunto la pelirroja.

Akeno: siempre podemos castigarlos.

Simone: si eso sucede, me dejan castigar a Kyo kun.

todas las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa picarona.

Jansen: enserio te gusta ese chico. luego vio a los chicos yendo a sus posiciones. pues de hecho esos chicos están lindos.

luego los Issei y Kyo se miraron.

Kyo: vamos a un segundo nivel. Kyo apareció su aura oscura y sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas.

Issei: seguro que te ayudara ese poder. dijo el castaño retándolo.

Kyo: no me subestimes que este poder ha sido mas fuerte que la versión tuya.

Issei: pues lo admito, pero dudo que sea mas fuerte que esto.

[Balance Breaker]

el castaño apareció su armadura en su primer nivel.

Kyo: esto será interesante.

ambos chicos fueron a gran velocidad hacia el otro y chocaron los puños, tanto Issei como los otros se sorprendieron al ver como Kyo aguantaba la fuerza del balance breaker.

Issei: eres impresionante.

Kyo: tu también.

Issei le dio un golpe en el estomago y la mando un par de metros atrás.

Kyo: buen golpe. se puso de pie.

luego comenzaron su combate mano a mano, cada golpe era un pequeño temblor, por suerte la barrera de Akeno evitaba cualquier daño que causaran los chicos.

Akeno: menos mal, no pensé que funcionaria.

volviendo con los chicos, se pelea se había vuelto mas intensa.

Issei: eres gran luchador Kyo, pero no me vencerás.

Kyo: seguro.

el pelilargo le dio una patada en el estomago rompiendo esa parte de la armadura.

Issei: que rayos.

Kyo: aun no he acabado. Kyo siguió dando mas golpes rompiendo toda la armadura. Eres muy confiado, en ese sentido si somos iguales. le dio la mano, Issei la tomo y se puso de pie.

Issei: jajajaja, bueno entonces si quieres te daré una lección.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

el castaño activo la segunda versión del balance breaker.

Kyo: con que así es tu nuevo poder.

Issei: ahora si Kyo.

el castaño comenzó a luchar de nuevo con Kyo, esta vez el castaño tenia ventaja, Kyo no podía contener todos los ataques y recibió varios golpes.

Kyo: demonios ese poder es impresionante.

Issei: lastima que no pueda aguantar.

Kyo: quien dijo que no.

Issei se confundió.

Issei: que quieres decir.

el pelilargo cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía, luego su aura oscura comenzaba a iluminarse.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! el pelilargo comenzó a brillar cegando a todos por un par de minutos, luego el brillo desapareció y todos se sorprendieron al ver al pelilargo, resulta que tenia una armadura negro mate lo único descubierto era su cabeza, la armadura tenia una capa de un color gris oscuro.

Rias: como es posible.

Akeno: ese chico enserio es un misterio.

Koneko: puedo sentir un poder igual al de Issei.

Asia: pero el único con ese poder era Vali, ¿no?

El castaño estaba sorprendido al ver a su amigo con ese poder.

Issei: woao, como lo conseguiste.

Kyo: después de varios entrenamientos con Sirzechs y una gran conexión con mi interior desperté este tipo de poderes, Sirzechs logro lo mismo y sus poderes son impresionantes.

Issei: ganaremos la batalla.

Kyo: ojala sea así.

Issei: bueno basta de charla. se puso una vez mas en pose de combate. pelea.

Kyo: así será.

ambos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Rias: ¿a donde fueron?

Akeno: hace un momento estaban ahí.

Jansen: siguen ahí, están moviéndose a una gran velocidad.

Todos menos Simone vieron a Jansen sorprendidos.

Irina: como es posible que puedas verlos.

Jansen: el entrenamiento con Kyo sama nos ayudaba a movernos a una gran velocidad y Lucifer sama nos enseño a concentrar nuestro poder para poder ver los movimientos del enemigo, ¿increíble no? dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba la batalla.

Simone: solo traten de concentrarse.

las chicas comenzaron a concentrar su poder y empezaron a ver a Issei y Kyo luchando, notaron que estaban teniendo una dura batalla, ambos se movían a gran velocidad intentaban dar un golpe pero el otro respondía de la misma manera, intentaban dar una patada pero el otro respondía igual.

Issei: no me daré por vencido.

[bost] [bost] [bost] [bost] [bost]

[DRAGON SHOT]

el castaño envió un dragon shot, este desprendía una gran cantidad de poder.

Kyo logro crear una barrera que lo cubría del poder del dragon shot, el poder desapareció y ambos chicos estaban cansados.

Issei: como no te hice ni un rasguño. dijo tomando aire.

Kyo: no tengo idea, este poder hace que me canse rápido, es muy difícil mantenerse estable con estos poderes.

Issei: te comprendo, la scream red forcé hace que gaste mucha energía.

Kyo: bueno terminemos esto de buena manera.

Issei: esta bien.

ambos chicos fueron corriendo hacia el otro y ambos dieron un golpe a la armadura del otro creando una gran onda expansiva que destruyo la barrera que hizo Akeno, luego la armadura de ambos chicos se destruyo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Issei: buena batalla.

Kyo: lo mismo digo.

ambos levantaron el brazo e hicieron un pulgar arriba con la mano, todos los que estaban mirando fueron donde los chicos.

Rias: estas bien Issei. dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomo la mano de Issei.

Issei: si solo debo descansar.

Simone: estas bien Kyo. se puso de rodillas y puso la cabeza de Kyo en su regazo. luchaste muy bien.

Kyo: estoy muy cansado.

las chicas ayudaron a los chicos a ponerse de pie.

Issei: tomare un baño.

Kyo: ok, yo voy después.

el castaño fue al baño y tomo una ducha, después de 10 minutos, cerro la llave, se puso una toalla y fue a su habitación, al entrar a su habitación se cerro la puerta de golpe, el castaño voltio a ver y vio a Akeno con una bata.

Issei: Akeno, que están haciendo. Issei comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Akeno acostó a Issei en la cama.

Akeno: quiero que me hagas tuya. comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño.

luego sintió que la puerta se abrió y eran las chicas del club gremory, todas estaban emanando un aura asesina.

Rias: que están haciendo.

Issei: eeeh, puedo explicarlo.

todas las chicas fueron hacia ellos enojadas.

 _mientras en la sala._

Ahí se enontraban Kiba, Gasper, Simone y Jansen, si preguntan por Kyo, él fue a ducharse, los chicos estaban sentados mientras escuchaban como las chicas estaban regañando a Issei.

Simone: esto sucede a menudo.

Kiba y Gasper: bueno, si.

Simone y Jansen se sorprenden y se miran preocupadas.

Jansen: woao, menos mal no me gusta nadie.

Simone: ah no, no te gusta Issei o no te gusta Kyo. dijo de manera picarona.

Jansen: que no. la chica se puso nerviosa. ninguno de los 2 me interesa. dijo mirando a otro lado y se sonrojo.

Simone: tu te lo pierdes, yo ya tengo a mi presa. dijo pensando como conquistar a ya saben quien.

Jansen: que piensas.

Simone: nada.

después de que pasaran esos momentos incomodos, todos estaban en el comedor esperando la comida.

Issei: Kyo, cuanto tiempo falta para que venga Raikin.

Kyo: 13 días mas o menos.

Issei: crees que traerá a alguien.

Kyo: No me cabe la menor duda, de pronto traerá a esos 3 chicos con los cuales nos enfrentamos y por ahí a un ejercito.

Issei: el dijo que Yaku era su sobrino, quiere decir que pueden haber mas sujetos como ellos.

Kyo: algo me dice que el padre o la madre de Yaku vendrá.

los demás decidieron interrumpir la conversación.

Xenovia: que tanto es posible que venga otro sujeto a parte de Raikin.

Issei: él no nos iba a dejar el camino fácil, nos dio tiempo para entrenar, lo que es raro.

Irina: ¿porque?

Issei: según como nos conto Ddraig, nuestro poder junto con el de Sirzechs era el 20%, si hubiera querido nos hubiera matado a todos, seria raro que él no entrenara y nosotros si.

Akeno: bueno basta de charla, hora de comer.

vinieron Rias, Akeno y Asia con varios platos de comida, mientras todos comían tanto como el castaño como el pelilargo pensaban en la batalla.

Issei: (Estos demonios son muy poderosos, algo me dice que esto tiene un truco, primero Reon, después su equipo, y ahora su padre, si logramos vencer a Raikin aun siento que se viene una peor amenaza)

Kyo recordó la batalla que tuvieron Rias y Akeno contra Shiku, pero recordó fue a Shiku.

Kyo: (esa chica me resulta a una persona demasiado familiar). el recordó a una mujer. (sus ojos, su boca, ella se parece a esa mujer en su mayoría). el pelilargo pensó en esa chica.

luego tanto Issei como Kyo mientras comían sintieron algo en su cuerpo, entonces pararon de comer y empezaron a tener un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y cayeron al suelo, todos se asustaron al ver como los chicos comenzaban a retorcerse del dolor.

Rias: Issei.

Simone: Kyo.

ambas chicas ayudaron a los chicos a ponerse de pie y los sentaron en un sofá, ellos trataban de respirar, pero se les complicaba con un poco.

Rias: Issei que paso.

Issei: No lo se, solo sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse raro, y de la nada un dolor insoportable apareció en mi cuerpo.

Akeno: Kyo san, ¿tu sentiste lo mismo?

Kyo solo asintió.

Issei: Kyo, vistes a alguien mientras sentías ese dolor.

Kyo: solo sentí que cuando caí de la silla, vi una silueta negra con un aura roja.

Issei: eso fue lo mismo que yo vi.

el pelilargo se puso de pie con dificultad.

Kyo: creo que iré a dormir. el pelilargo se fue a su habitación.

Simone: yo iré a ver a Kyo kun. la chica fue también a la habitación del pelilargo.

Issei solo recordaba esa silueta, luego Akeno le preparo un té a Issei y se lo dio.

Issei: muchas gracias Akeno.

Akeno: tómalo con calma. dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Issei: de acuerdo. el castaño comenzó a tomar el te.

después de que el castaño se terminara el te, se fue a su habitación a dormir, y empezó a moverse, al parecer Issei estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

 _Pesadilla de Issei._

 _El castaño se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía el inframundo, pero no había nadie, solo se encontraba él y nadie mas._

 _Issei: ¡Hola! se escuchaba un eco. ¡Alguien!._

 _nadie respondía._

 _Issei: donde estoy. miro su ropa. y porque solo estoy usando ropa blanca._

 _el castaño empezó a mirar a sus lados._

 _Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kiba, Ravel, Gasper, Kuroka, Le fay, Kyo. trato de llamar a sus amigos, pero nadie respondió._

 _Luego vio una silueta._

 _Issei: hey. el castaño comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la silueta. ¿Quién eres?_

 _la silueta solo se quedaba quieta, entonces Issei se iba acercando cada vez mas cerca hasta que la tomo del hombro._

 _Issei: Te tengo._

 _la silueta mostro su identidad y era Reon._

 _Issei: ¿Reon? el castaño estaba sorprendido._

 _Reon solo sonrió y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo._

 _Reon: jajajajajajajajaja. este se reía diabólicamente._

 _Issei: estas muerto. el castaño miraba hacia un lado mientras estaba tendido del suelo._

 _luego algo paso se supone que Reon lo tomo del cuello de la camisa pero cuando Issei volvió a verle la cara noto que ahora era Raikin el que se encontraba._

 _Issei: ¿Qué demonios, Raikin?_

 _Raikin: esta es mi venganza. el demonio adulto lo estrello contra el suelo varias veces quedando tendido con varias heridas._

 _El castaño con dificultad volvió a ver a Raikin pero ya no era él sino era la silueta extraña que emanaba el aura roja._

 _Issei: quien eres._

 _la silueta solo reia de manera macabra y mando una gran ráfaga de su poder._

 _Issei: ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! la ráfaga lo iba a atacar._

 _Fin de la pesadilla._

* * *

Issei: NOOOOOOOO. el castaño despertó y noto la hora y eran las 3:00am. (Algo malo esta sucediendo). pensó este preocupado.

Rias: Issei, estas bien.

Akeno: ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Issei noto que estaban las 2 chicas desnudas a cada lado de la cama.

Issei: si, solo fue un mal sueño.

el castaño se puso de pie.

Rias: a donde vas.

Issei: iré por un vaso de agua, ya vengo.

el castaño salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y cuando fue a la cocina vio a Kyo tomando un vaso de agua.

Issei: Kyo.

Kyo: que pasa loco.

Issei: no pude dormir.

Kyo: yo tampoco, tuve un sueño loco.

Issei: que fue.

los chicos se sentaron en el comedor.

Kyo: fue esa silueta, soñé que me mataba, fue todo loco.

Issei: yo también soñé lo mismo, esto es tan extraño.

Kyo: que quiere decir esto.

Issei: no lo se, pero no es bueno.

Kyo: eso si es cierto, además te acuerdas de Shiku, ya sabes la chica que iba con Reon.

Issei: si, que pasa con ella.

Kyo: se me hace conocida, tengo recuerdos de una mujer y esa chica se parece a ella, es como si la conociera de antes.

Issei: que extraño, a mi dejo pensando demasiado la silueta y las palabras de Raikin "que yo mismo no sabia nada de mi"

Kyo: jmm, todo esto es demasiado raro, desde que Reon mato a mis padres, todo mi vida se ha vuelto rara.

Issei: lo mismo me pasa, desde que Reon hechizo a las chicas, todo lo que ha pasado después se ha vuelto demasiado loco.

Kyo: sin duda hay que llegar al meollo del asunto.

Issei: eso si. se puso de pie. bueno volveré a dormir.

Kyo: si yo también, Simone me espera. el pelilargo también se puso de pie.

Issei: suerte con ella.

Kyo: lo mismo.

los chicos chocaron puños y cada uno fue a su habitación.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

* * *

 **que mas, hace tiempo no hablábamos, la batalla contra Raikin de pronto se hará entr capítulos, también hay mas cosas por resolver, bueno también para decirles que perdón la demora, pero entre los estudios y como tengo que hacer exposiciones, a veces no me da el tiempo que quisiera para publicar los capítulos, pero bueno hago el mayor esfuerzo posible, bueno sin mas molestias que pasen buen día, tarde o noche, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 9: mas dudas.**

Issei: eso si. se puso de pie. bueno volveré a dormir.

Kyo: si yo también, Simone me espera. el pelilargo también se puso de pie.

Issei: suerte con ella.

Kyo: lo mismo.

los chicos chocaron puños y cada uno fue a su habitación, Issei al llegar vio a Akeno y Rias esperándolo.

Rias: ¿todo bien Issei?

Issei: si Rias.

Akeno: oíamos que hablabas con alguien.

Issei: ah eso, era Kyo, al parecer tenia también un mal sueño.

el castaño se volvió acostar y las 2 chicas lo abrazaron, Issei se volvió a dormir y las chicas se miraron.

Rias: oye Akeno. dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Issei.

Akeno: que sucede Rias. dijo también en voz baja.

Rias: ¿no crees que todo el asunto con Issei y Kyo es demasiado raro?

Akeno: si, primero cuando se conocen parecían entenderse, tienen el mismo poder, además que tienen un poco de parecido físico, y Kyo puede igualar los niveles del nuevo poder de Issei, es como si ese chico fuera también hijo del original Lucifer.

Rias: exacto, pero también notaste que la chica con la que luchamos tenia ese poder que tienen Issei y Kyo.

Akeno: ahora que lo dices, si, esa chica me sorprendió que tuviera el mismo poder que los chicos, pero ese poder era mucho menor que el de ellos.

Rias: ¿crees que habrá una amenaza peor que la de Raikin?

Akeno: no lo se, pero sabemos que tenemos a alguien que nos protegerá.

ambas chicas vieron al castaño y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y se terminaron durmiendo.

 _7:30am._

Issei se despertó junto con las chicas.

Rias: buenos días Issei. lo beso en los labios.

Akeno: buenos días Issei kun. le dio también un beso en los labios.

Issei: buenos días chicas.

Rias: como dormiste.

Issei: bien.

Akeno: no volviste a tener ese dolor.

Issei: por suerte no, gracias por preocuparse. se levanto de la cama. iré a ducharme. el castaño salió de la habitación y fue a la ducha.

después de que Issei tomara la ducha, fue a su habitación, al parecer Rias y Akeno se habían ido a cambiarse para preparar el desayuno, Issei no le tomo tanta importancia y procedió a vestirse, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa roja con unos zapatos rojos, el bajo las escaleras al club Gremory y a Simone y Jansen viendo televisión pero aun no veía a Kyo.

Simone: ¿estas buscando a Kyo kun?

Issei: como sabias.

Simone: él me dijo que si lo buscabas te dijera que esta en la sala de entrenamiento.

Issei: gracias Simone.

Simone: no es nada.

el castaño fue a la sala de entrenamiento donde vio al pelilargo sentando con las piernas cruzadas, con las manos en las piernas y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba meditando.

Issei: que pasa Kyo.

el pelilargo lo vio.

Kyo: no pasa nada y que cuentas Issei. dijo poniéndose de pie.

Issei: no que al parecer tu si madrugas.

Kyo: necesitaba despejarme de todo, después de que nos despidiéramos, volví a dormir y soñé con la mujer de que te hablaba.

Issei: y que soñaste con ella.

Kyo: que estaba en un bosque con ella, estábamos corriendo, de que, no lo se, pero luego vi una luz y desperté.

Issei: y porque esa mujer te tiene así.

Kyo: ni yo tengo idea, es como si la conociera, pero no se de donde.

Issei: a lo mejor es alguien que conociste antes de llegar aquí.

Kyo: no creo, pues en mi antigua academia no conocí a una mujer como ella, y si fuera así no tendría la necesidad de dormir con ella, porque esta mujer era un demonio y se veía que era fuerte.

Issei: y según tu me habías contado en la noche, la chica esa Shiku se parecía a ella.

Kyo: es que cuando vi esa chica y veo a la mujer, son idénticas.

Issei: que extraño.

Kyo: si, pero tu también debes sufrir lo mismo.

Issei: pues ahora que lo dices, en algunos sueños siempre escucho unos nombres, creo que son Doi y Bea.

Kyo: y que mas.

Issei: pues en dichos sueños escucho creo que las mismas voces que me dicen "no te preocupes", "estamos protegiéndote" y otra cosa que no se que es porque se escucha distorsionado,

Kyo: ¿Doi y Bea?, ni idea, suenan como si fueras unos hermanos, o una pareja, pero no se, hablando de pareja, ¿y tus padres?

Issei: de viaje por las Bahamas.

Kyo: que buena vida.

Issei: si, bueno vamos a desayunar, que desde aquí huele algo delicioso.

Kyo: bueno vamos.

Mientras los chicos iban al comedor, Rias, Akeno, y Simone estaban preparando el desayuno.

Rias: gracias por ayudarnos con el desayuno Simone.

Simone: no es nada Rias sama.

Akeno: eres muy buena en la cocina.

Simone: gracias Akeno sama.

Rias: y dime, como van las cosas con Kyo. dijo con una sonrisa.

Simone: bien.

Akeno: ya son novios.

Simone: no, prefiero que las cosas vayan con calma.

Rias: porque, se ven tan lindos los 2.

Simone: pues bueno, no niego que me gusta, él me cuido a mi y a mi hermana cuando nos encontró junto con Lucifer sama, pero no se como agradecerle todo, intente atacarlo y me venció y en vez de asesinarme, me curo mis heridas y me acepto como su compañera, claro no fue hasta el día siguiente que le desvele que era una licántropo.

Rias: pues bueno, respetamos tu decisión y que tengas suerte con él.

Simone: gracias. la pelinaranja se sonrojo.

Akeno: yo en cambio no podría esperar las cosas Issei kun.

Simone: hablando de eso, ninguna tiene problemas de que varias chicas anden con Issei, ósea son 9 chicas detrás de él.

Rias y Akeno se miraron y suspiraron.

Rias y Akeno: ya es costumbre.

Simone abrió los ojos como plato.

Simone: guau, ahora que lo dicen de esa manera, no quisiera que una chica se enamore de Kyo.

Rias y Akeno rieron un poco y las 3 chicas comenzaron a servir la comida en los platos.

Akeno: ¡A desayunar!

todos fueron al comedor y las chicas les sirvieron a cada uno de los chicos.

Issei: huele delicioso.

Kyo: tengo mucha hambre.

Rias, Akeno y Simone: provecho.

Rias y Akeno como siempre se hicieron a los lados de Issei y Simone al lado de Kyo, todos comenzaron a comer.

Issei: esta muy delicioso. dijo mientras comía con mucho gusto.

todos siguieron comiendo, después de que terminaran de comer, las chicas llevaron los platos y los lavaron y después todos se sentaron en los sillones, después alguien toca la puerta.

Rias: Issei abre.

Issei: Kyo.

Kyo: Kiba.

Kiba: Gasper.

Gasper: Ravel.

Ravel: Le fay.

Le fay: Kuroka.

Kuroka: Shirone.

Koneko: Irina.

Irina: Xenovia.

Xenovia: Asia.

Asia: Akeno.

Akeno: Simone.

Simone: Jansen.

Jansen no pudo decir nada ya que no podía contradecir a Rias.

Jansen: demonios. se puso de pie. la próxima hablare primero. fue a abrir la puerta y se encontraban Arthur, Bikou y Vali.

Le fay: ¿Arthur?

Kuroka: ¿Bikou?

Issei: ¿Vali?

todos notaron que traían unas maletas.

Issei: ¿Qué los trae?,¿y esas maletas?

Vali: es una larga historia.

los chicos entraron y Vali procedió a contarles la historia.

Issei: entonces, Odín te dijo que tenias que dejar de destruir la sala de entrenamiento.

Rias: pero tu le dijiste que no.

Akeno: y te amenazo con varias posibilidades.

Kuroka: una era que te encerraría conmigo en época de apareamiento.

Asia: la otra era que te inscribía en una academia de solo chicos en el mundo humano, y que al parecer los chicos eran unos pervertidos.

Kyo: la tercera que era que tendrías que comer comida preparada por el chico mono.

Issei: y la ultima que tendrías que venir a estudiar a la academia Kouh y venir a vivir a mi casa.

Vali: admito que todas las opciones son horribles, pero esta era la mas tolerable.

Issei: pues bueno no hay problema, arriba al fondo hay 3 habitaciones mas.

Jansen: yo si tengo un problema.

Issei: que paso Jansen.

Jansen: podrían quitarme a este chico. la chica se hizo detrás de Kyo y se alejaba de Bikou que la miraba con una cara de bobo.

Kyo: hey chico, ahí una sala para entrenar, que dices una pequeña lucha. dijo este entusiasmado. (te voy a golpear para que no te vuelvas a meter con Jansen). pensó este enojado.

Bikou: bueno, mi entrenamiento me hizo fuerte, entonces si, luchemos.

los chicos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento y todos miraban preocupados.

Todos: oh oh.

Bikou: ¡NO NO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Se escucho de nuevo un grito de niña.

después de 10 minutos de golpiza extremamente dolorosa vino Kyo con Bikou en su hombro.

Kyo: listo Jansen, ya te molestara.

Jansen: gracias Kyo sama.

Kyo: toma a tu amigo. le entrego el cuerpo inconsciente de Bikou a Arthur.

Arthur estaba asustado y todos estaban sorprendidos de Kyo.

Kyo: alguien quiere salir a comer un rato. dijo el pelilargo tratándose de calmarse por la golpiza que le dio a Arthur.

Vali: será entretenido quedarse aquí, que dices Kyo una lucha.

Kyo: cuando quieras, pero ahora no, tengo que liberar esta ira que hizo tu compañero mono.

Rias: pues vayamos al centro comercial, no, Simone y Jansen necesitan ropa. sugirió Rias. (ojala acepten quiero comprar unas cosas). pensó la pelirroja.

Kyo: como sea, vayan a cambiarse y nos vamos.

todo el mundo menos Issei, Kyo y Vali fueron a ponerse ropa para salir.

Vali: guau, si que respetas mucho a esa chica.

Kyo: si, eso creo.

Issei: pues es linda (y que cuerpo tiene). dijo este pensando cosas con ella.

Kyo: que piensas Issei, espero que no sea cosas con Jansen.

Issei: eeeeeeh.

Kyo: te voy a matar, tienes 5 segundos para correr... 1.

Issei: enserio crees que correré.

Kyo: 2.

Issei: vamos amigo.

Kyo: 3.

Vali: yo que tu, escaparía.

el pelilargo empezó a tronar sus nudillos, Issei empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Kyo: 4.

Issei: si las chicas preguntan, salí a salvar mi vida. el chico salió corriendo de la casa. ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! grito corriendo para salvar su vida.

Kyo: 5. se puso de pie. si Simone pregunta por mi, dile que iré a matar a Issei. dijo saliendo de la casa. ¡TE VOY A MATAR ISSEI! empezó a correr tras de Issei.

luego las chicas junto con Gasper. Kiba y Arthur bajaron cambiados y solo vieron a Vali en la sala.

Rias: donde están Issei.

Simone: y Kyo.

Vali: pues al parecer Kyo fue a matar a Issei por pensar cosas sucias con esa chica. dijo señalando a Jansen.

Jansen: guau.

Rias: ¿tenemos que preocuparnos?

Issei: tal vez.

Albion: no digas tal vez, eso es un si, pero con S mayúscula. dijo la gema apareciendo.

todos menos Vali: oh oh. fueron tras los chicos.

Albion: vamos Vali.

Vali: porque.

Albion: quiero ver como le dan una golpiza a Ddraig y a Issei.

Vali: ahora que lo dices de esa manera, vamos. dijo este entusiasmado. también fue a ver.

* * *

 _Con Issei y Kyo._

Issei: ¡PERDON!

Kyo: ¡PORQUE PENSASTE ESO CON JANSEN!

detrás iban los chicas.

Rias: ¡KYO SAN, NO MATES A ISSEI!

Akeno: ¡NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE ÉL!

Simone: ¡AMOR, EH, DIGO, KYO KUN, DEJALO POR FAVOR!

Jansen: ¡ESTO ES GRACIOSO! Dijo la pelinegra licantropa riendo.

Koneko y Kuroka: ¡CALLATE!

Jansen: ¡OBLIGENME!

mas atrás iban los Gasper, Kiba y Arthur empujando un carrito de supermercado en el cual adentro se encontraba Vali tomando un jugo.

Gasper: como llegamos a esto.

Kiba y Arthut: no lo se.

Vali: vayan mas rápido.

los chicos empezaron a correr mas rápido.

Issei ya no aguantaba mas y Kyo lo alcanzo y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

Kyo: te tengo. luego vio a las chicas que se lanzaron sobre él para que no golpeara a Issei. LA MADRE.

Issei: gracias chicas.

luego las chicas dejaron a Kyo a cargo de Simone y Jansen y el resto fue donde Issei y comenzaron a golpearlo.

Issei: ¿porqueeeee?

todas: por pervertido.

el resto de los chicos llegaron y vieron tal escena.

Vali: valió la pena.

todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

 _45 minutos después._

todos estaban en el centro comercial las chicas le compraron una bolsa de hielo a Issei para los golpes que recibió de sus novias, mientras Simone había logrado calmar a Kyo y lo tenia tomando un una malteada.

Kyo: esta muy rica la malteada amor.

Simone: ¿amor?

Kyo: eh digo, Simone. el chico estaba sonrojado.

la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Issei: esto es muy injusto.

Rias: eso te ganas por pensar cosas sucias.

Issei: fue sin querer.

Akeno: eso nunca pasa sin querer.

Asia: tienes suerte que somos tus novias.

Rossweisse: porque sino te hubiera pasado algo peor.

Koneko: espero que sempai haiga aprendido la lección.

Issei: si.

Xenovia e Irina: dilo.

Issei: aprendí mi lección y no volveré a pensar cosas sucias.

Kuroka y Le fay: a menos.

Issei: de que sean ustedes.

todas: muy bien.

luego Jansen va donde Kyo.

Jansen: lamento que te pusieras así Kyo sama.

Kyo: no hay problema.

Jansen: lamento que esto ocurriera Issei. dijo en voz alta.

Issei: tranquila.

Simone: lo disfrutas verdad.

Jansen: un poco. sonrió.

aprovechando que estaban en el centro comercial, las chicas estuvieron de compras casi todo el día, los chicos estaban aburridos, estuvieron como 3 horas en el centro comercial comprando ropa... pero solo para chicas.

Vali: creo que el equipo de futbol no hubiera estado mal.

Issei: por eso no me gusta venir con todas las chicas aquí.

Kyo: porque no me avisaron que esto pasaría, y yo decidía a donde ir.

los chicos: no lo se.

después todos pararon para comer, los chicos fueron los que compraron la comida a las chicas y todas las chicas ocuparon 3 mesas y los chicos se sentaron en una.

Vali: creo que esto fue mas difícil que todas mis batallas.

luego las gemas de ambos chicos dragones aparecieron.

Ddraig: que débil es tu portador.

Albion: mira al tuyo.

ambos chicos estaban cansados en los asientos.

Kyo: con una chica normal, con 2 aceptable, pero con 10 Issei.

Arthur: no lo juzgues, al menos tiene a varias chicas que velan por él.

Kyo: bueno si.

Arthur: pero enserio Issei, que no pensaste en las consecuencias.

Issei: al menos Kiba y Gasper no se están quejando.

Kyo: al menos los has visto.

Issei vio el suelo y noto que ahí se encontraban Kiba y Gasper al parecer estaban demasiado cansados después de ir como a 300 tiendas, nah miento, tan solo fueron mas de 150 tiendas xD.

Kyo: veamos el lado bueno.

Issei: ¿cual?

Kyo: ya no te quiero matar. sonrió.

Issei: te crees gracioso, ¿verdad?

Kyo: un poco.

Vali: si llego a tener hijos, espero que sea niño.

Kyo: lo mismo digo.

Arthur: concuerdo con ustedes.

Issei: suena lo mejor.

los chicos miraron a Issei.

Vali: seguro que tendrás un hijo varón.

Issei: si, ¿porque?

Kyo: tienes muchas novias, hay la mínima posibilidad que tengan una.

Arthur: o 2.

Vali: o 3 hijas.

Issei trago saliva en seco.

Issei: lo aguantare, además una hija no puede ser tan mala.

los chicos: esperemos.

todos iban de camino para la residencia Hyoudo, pero en el camino sintieron 3 presencias malignas.

Jeiya: vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.

Rai: hace tiempo que no nos vemos, eh Hyoudo. dijo el pelinegro expulsando su aura

Shiku: me hacías falta lindo. decía la pelinegra.

Issei: que los trae aquí.

Jeiya: a que crees, venimos a matarte.

Issei: Raikin dijo que en mes y medio.

Shiku: pues fíjate que nosotros no somos Raikin.

Vali: ya me canse de tanto bla bla bla. mando una gran ráfaga y creo una gran nube de humo.

Jeiya: enserio crees que nos vencerías así de fácil.

Jeiya comenzó a pelear con Vali en el aire.

Issei: Creo que peleare con este chico. dijo poniéndose a un par de metros de Rai.

Shiku iba a atacar a las chicas pero Kyo desvió el ataque.

Kyo: (ahí esta, es idéntica a ella). pensó el pelilargo.

Shiku: tan lindo y tan tonto. la chica se llevo a Kyo lejos y comenzaron a luchar, o mejor dicho Kyo comenzó a esquivar con facilidad los poderes de la chica.

entonces Issei comenzó a pelear con Rai.

* * *

 _con Vali._

el platino se encontraba en el aire peleando mano a mano contra Jeiya.

Jeiya: enserio es todo lo que tienes Hakuryuukuo, creí que eras mas fuerte.

Vali: no me subestimes. el platino desapareció de la vista del peliblanco.

Jeiya: que, adonde fu...

el peliblanco no pudo terminar su frase porque Vali apareció por la espalda y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo, platino descendió y se hizo a un par de metros de Jeiya.

Jeiya: vaya, eres demasiado fuerte. el peliblanco se puso de pie y expulso su aura. prepárate.

el peliblanco iba a gran velocidad y lo iba a golpear en el estomago, pero Vali detuvo el golpe.

Vali: vamos, ese es todo tu poder.

Jeiya: ¡MALDITO! el peliblanco se había enojado. ¡TE MATARE!

Jeiya comenzó a atacar con todo su poder, pero era demasiado inútil, Vali lograba detener todos los ataques y él solo se burlaba del peliblanco.

Vali: mi turno. el platino le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que perdiera aire y cayera desmayado. eres demasiado débil. dijo este volviendo con el grupo.

Rias: no crees que lo mejor seria atraparlo para que nos diga que esta pasando.

Vali: tsk, ok. el platino tomo el cuerpo del peliblanco y lo dejo enfrente del grupo.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

el castaño se encontraba peleando contra Rai.

Rai: eres demasiado fuerte Hyoudo, pero igual no te dejare ganar.

Issei: no te ofendas, pero Reon era mas fuerte que tú.

Rai: no me menciones al idiota de mi primo, que por confiado termino muriendo. dijo este un tanto enojado.

Issei: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Reon es tu primo?!

el pelinegro no le respondió en cambio le dio una patada en el estomago la cual no le dio ningún dolor al castaño.

Issei: ¿Quiere decir que Raikin es tu tío?

Rai: Enserio haces este tipo de preguntas, vaya que eres muy estúpido. dijo este creando una bola de energía. desaparece. lanzo la bola de energía.

el castaño solo desvió el ataque,

Issei: ¿ósea también quiere decir que Yaku es tu primo o hermano?

Rai: ¡SOLO CALLA LA MALDITA BOCA!

Issei solo le dio una patada en la cara lo cual hizo que el pelinegro sangrara por la nariz.

Rai: te voy a aseninar. intento ir donde Issei, pero Issei se adelanto y le dio un puño en la cara con lo cual en pelinegro cayo de rodillas.

Issei: quédate ahí. el castaño vio al grupo. alguno tiene una soga.

Irina: yo tengo una. se la dio a Issei.

Issei: gracias. el castaño amarro al pelinegro de los pies y manos.

Xenovia: porque tienes una soga. pregunto la peliazul al angel.

Irina: eeeeeeeh.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

el pelilargo y la pelinegra se encontraban peleando a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraba el grupo.

Shiku: vamos pelea. decía la chica mientras trataba de golpear al pelilargo.

Kyo solo esquivaba los ataques de la chica, en eso noto algo raro en el cuello de pelinegra, tenia una marca, parecía una estrella al revés con la S en medio, el pelilargo se sorprendió y le vino lo que parecía un recuerdo a la mente.

Kyo: (ese símbolo, lo he visto en algunos sueños). pensó el pelilargo.

luego sintió una voz en su mente.

?: **Libérala, usa tu poder, ayúdala.**

Kyo: (que rayos). el chico volvió a ver el símbolo de la pelinegra. (ayúdala, ayúdala). era lo único que decía en su mente. eso es.

Shiku: eso es que.

la mano del pelilargo estaba brillando, al parecer estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de poder, fue cuando Kyo se movió de una manera rápida y se hizo detrás de la chica y puso su mano llena de energía sobre el sello de la chica ( **así será un modo para liberar los sellos, ¿les parece?, de todos modos lo hare** ), la chica al recibir ese poder sobre su sello solo se desmayo y cayo al suelo, el chico la tomo en sus brazos y fue donde el grupo.

* * *

 _De nuevo con el grupo, Residencia Hyoudo._

Todos se encontraban en la residencia Hyoudo, si preguntan que paso con los chicos, los habían dejado amarrados, cada uno en una habitación diferente, todos se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión, a excepción de Rias la cual hablaba por un comunicador con Sirzechs.

Rias: ¿entonces vienes a recogerlos mañana para llevarlos a una cárcel en el inframundo?, perfecto, nos vemos oni sama.

Sirzechs: nos vemos Rias.

Rias volvió con los demás.

Issei: que loco no.

Vali: honestamente, el rubio que Issei asesino era mas fuerte.

Issei: si, pero bueno, hacia falta una pelea de verdad.

Vali: si a eso llamas pelea.

Ddraig: guau, se han vuelto demasiado fuertes.

Albion: ni que lo digas.

las gemas aparecieron.

Issei: que sucede Ddraig.

Vali: paso algo Albion.

Ddraig: no, solo felicitarlos, se han vuelto demasiado poderosos.

Albion: y eso que están en un estado base.

Ddraig: también para decirles que nuestras dudas fueros resueltas.

Issei: ¿Cuáles dudas?

Ddraig: quieres decirlo blanco.

Albion: ok, nosotros sentimos la energía de esos 3 chicos y habían aumentado bastante desde la ultima vez...

Ddraig: por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que Raikin también debe estar entrenando.

Albion: yo quería decirlo.

Ddraig: lo siento blanco.

Issei: ¿quieres decir que Raikin esta volviéndose mas fuerte?

Ddraig: pues algo me dice que si, piénsalo seria raro que les dejara el camino tan fácil.

Issei: lo sabia, pues bueno, tenemos a 3 sujetos que nos resolverán nuestras dudas.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

* * *

 **Hola, te preguntaras tan rápido salió el capitulo 9, resulta que logre tener un espacio libre y pude terminar el capitulo mas rápido de lo normal, pero no crean que siempre será así, puede que pase cada vez que tenga libre el sábado, bueno no molesto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adioooooos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 10: Revelaciones.**

Issei: ¿quieres decir que Raikin esta volviéndose mas fuerte?

Ddraig: pues algo me dice que si, piénsalo seria raro que les dejara el camino tan fácil.

Issei: lo sabia, pues bueno, tenemos a 3 sujetos que nos resolverán nuestras dudas.

los chicos siguieron viendo tele mientras que Rias, Akeno y Simone preparaban la cena, así que después de unos 20 minutos las chicas llamaron a todos para comer, todos se sentaron en el comedor y las chicas les sirvieron y luego se sentaron, mientras todos comían, decidieron hablar porque se escuchaba un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Akeno: por cierto Rias, que haremos con esos 3 chicos.

Rias: pues hable con oni sama y me dijo que mañana se los llevaría a una cárcel en el inframundo.

Asia: que hacían esos chicos en el mundo humano.

Rias: probable buscando a Issei, pero lo bueno es que pudieron detenerlo.

Koneko: Issei sempai se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

Kuroka: si, eso lo hace ver cada vez mas guapo.

Issei: no soy el único, Vali y Kyo también son demasiados fuertes.

Vali: si, el entrenamiento con Tannin sirvió.

Issei: por cierto, nunca nos contaron como fue su entrenamiento.

Vali: pues de algo si estamos seguros, que a Bikou no le sirvió tanto.

Issei: ¿por cierto sigue inconsciente?

Arthur: si, y probable este así hasta mañana?

todos vieron a Kyo.

Issei: te pasaste un poco.

él chico no dijo nada, es mas todos se habían dado cuenta que desde que habían llegado no había dicho nada.

Simone: Kyo kun, que pasa no has hablado desde que peleaste con esa chica.

Kyo: eeeeh, si, solo estaba pensando en cosas mías jaja.

Issei: estabas callado, ¿esa chica hizo algo?

Kyo: que, no, es solo que me sorprende que vinieran al mundo humano, es todo. el chico termino de comer, así que se puso de pie y lo lavo. Issei podemos hablar.

Issei: pero todavía estoy comiendo.

Kyo: pues termina rápido, tengo que decirte algo.

Issei: ok, tu solo espera.

Kyo: ok.

el pelilargo se sentó en uno de los sillones, después Issei termino de comer, fue a la cocina, lavo su plato y fue donde se encontraba Kyo.

Issei: que es lo que sucede.

Kyo: necesito tu ayuda.

Issei: que paso.

Kyo: es mejor que te lo cuente en privado.

Issei: pues vamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Kyo: ok.

los chicos fueron a la sala y luego cerraron la puerta.

Issei: ¿que es eso tan importante?, ¿porque necesitas mi ayuda?.

Kyo: resulta que cuando pelee con Shiku, vi algo raro.

Issei: que cosa.

Kyo: un sello.

Issei: ¿un sello?

Kyo: si, pero este era raro, tenia la estrella de 5 puntas al revés junto con una S que parecía escrita con sangre.

Issei: podrías mostrarme como es.

Kyo: claro.

el pelilargo con sus poderes hizo una representación del sello en el suelo, Issei al verlo quedo sorprendido.

Issei: yo he visto ese sello.

Kyo: enserio. Kyo se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿sabes acerca de su existencia?

Issei: no, lo he visto en sueños, desde que tengo 10 años siempre lo he visto, pero no se su significado.

Kyo: mierda.

Issei: pero porque te preocupa.

Kyo: yo también he visto ese sello en sueños, desde hace un par de años soñaba con eso, pero jamás supe que quería decir, fue entonces que cuando pelee con Shiku note que ella tenia ese sello en su cuello y sabes que mas paso.

Issei: ¿Qué paso?

Kyo: escuche una voz.

Issei: ¿una voz?

Kyo: si, en pocas palabras me dijo que ayudara a Shiku.

Issei: y que hiciste.

Kyo: logre quitar el sello, con mis poderes logre quitarlo, pero ahora debo saber de donde proviene.

Los chicos pensaron que podían hacer, hasta que a Issei se le ocurrió una idea.

Issei: ya se.

Kyo: dime.

Issei: creo que Sirzechs o Azazel tienen un libro con todos los sellos, símbolos y hechizos de todo el mundo, podemos decirle y tal vez puede ayudarnos.

Kyo: suena bien, cuando puedes comunicarte con Lucifer sama.

Issei: pues mañana viene a llevarse a esos 3 chicos, podemos pedirle su ayuda.

Kyo: ok, bueno al menos puedo estar mas tranquilo.

Issei: bueno volvamos con los demás, que deben estar preocupados por lo que esta pasando.

Kyo: ok.

los chicos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y volvieron a la sala.

Rias: que era eso tan importante.

Issei: Nada, era que Kyo quería entrenar un rato.

Kyo: si, la batalla contra esos chicos no fue tan buena.

Vali: sabia que no estaban satisfechos con esas "batallas"

Issei: jeje si, tengo que admitirlo, no fueron buenas.

luego sintieron un ruido y eventualmente varios golpes.

todos se miraron.

todos: los demonios.

todos se pusieron de pie, pero Issei, Vali y Kyo fueron los únicos que llegaron a las habitaciones debido a su velocidad.

Akeno: tenemos que controlar su velocidad, así Issei kun puede hacer lo que quiera sin que nos demos cuenta.

Rias: tienes razón Akeno, ¿Irina aun tienes la soga?

Irina: si.

 _Con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

los chicos estuvieron enfrente de cada una de las habitaciones.

Vali: déjenme al blanquito. dijo tronando los nudillos.

Issei: entonces yo voy por el pelinegro. hizo lo mismo que Vali.

Kyo: yo quería dar una lección. dijo este bajando la cabeza. podríamos cambiar.

Issei: perdón, pero quiero pelear un poco.

Vali: yo igual.

Kyo: bueno están bien, pero la próxima me pelearemos, necesito una batalla de verdad.

los 3 chicos tomaron aire y cada uno entro.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

el chico entro y vio a la pelinegra asustada en una cama que había.

Shiku: ¿quien eres?

Kyo estaba confundido.

Kyo: (acaso no recuerda que luchamos). pensó este. enserio no me recuerdas.

Shiku: no, lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba escapando de 4 chicos.

Kyo: si no te molesta podrías decirme sus nombres. dijo este tratando se acercarse.

Shiku: quédate ahí, no quiero que me hagas daño.

Kyo: ok. el chico se quedo quieto.

Shiku: pues, ay ay ay. se tomo de la cabeza. perdón, me duele la cabeza, bueno volviendo al tema, esos chicos eran un rubio, un chico con cabello blanco, un pelinegro y un peliazul.

Kyo tenia los ojos abiertos.

Kyo: (QUEEEEEEEE, No me lo creo, son ellos). pensó este.

Shiku: se llamaban eeeeeeh... Yaku, Jeiya, Rai y el otro... no me acuerdo bien. la pelinegra trato de recordad.

Kyo: ¿Reon?

Shiku se asusto al oír ese nombre.

Shiku: si, ese maldito, como lo conoces.

Kyo: es una larga historia.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino entro a la habitación.

Jeiya: miren a quien tenemos aquí. dijo el peliblanco, ahí estaba de pie con las manos en la espalda y atadas con una soga, y tenia sangre cayendo de su cabeza.

Vali: a haber tu y yo vamos a saldar cuentas. dijo esta golpeando su puño contra su otra mano.

el platino tomo de la camisa al peliblanco y lo lanzo a una pared.

Vali: ¿porque viniste? dijo este molesto.

Jeiya: jajajaja, no es de tu incumbencia. dijo este tosiendo un poco de sangre.

Vali entonces le dio un puño en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

Jeiya: ese es tu modo, a los golpes.

Vali: me ha funcionado. le dio una patada en el estomago nuevamente. habla ahora.

Jeiya: o que.

Vali: no querrás saberlo.

Jeiya: uuuuu... que miedo.

Vali: te lo advertí. le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Jeiya: jamás lograras hacerme hablar.

Vali: eso veremos.

Vali tomo del cuello a Jeiya y comenzó a estamparlo varias veces contra la pared, contra el suelo, le daba patadas, le daba puñetazos, Jeiya estaba sufriendo, pero aun así no hablaba, después de un rato, no dijo nada y estaba en el suelo botando sangre

Jeiya: lo único que haces... es... perder tu tiempo. dijo este tratando de tomar aire.

Vali: sabes que. el platino le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsciente. te dije que no querías saber lo que pasaría. Salió de la habitación. ( **Si, lo se, siempre quedan inconscientes, tratare de que no se repita siempre lo mismo** )

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño entro a la habitación y vio a Rai amarrado en una silla, este miraba fijamente el suelo, tenia varios moretones en su cara debido a la pelea con Issei y por golpearse varias en la pared tratando de liberarse, el pelinegro lo vio y volvió a ver de nuevo el suelo.

Rai: jmm, que quieres.

Issei: podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil que es hablando o de la manera difícil que seria a los golpes.

Rai: pues bueno, de que quieres hablar.

El castaño tomo otra silla que se encontraba en la habitación y se sentó ahí.

Issei: ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?

Rai: que quieres decir con todo esto.

Issei: así como escuchas, todo esto, porque Reon me buscaba, por que hechizo a mis amigos para que me acabaran, también porque mato a los padres de Kyo y por ultimo porque atacaron al grupo de Vali.

Rai: jaja, con que eso hizo Reon, tengo que admitir que fue muy astuto. dijo este con una actitud seria.

Issei: porque lo hizo.

Rai: tenemos un pacto para no decirte nada, tendría que ser demasiado ingenuo para contarte lo que esta pasando.

Issei: se que él me busca.

Rai se sorprendió y vio al castaño.

Rai: ¿Quién te conto?

Issei: tu quien crees.

Rai: Con que fue ese tonto, no se porque el jefe lo escogió, sabiendo que él no es el mas fuerte.

Issei: como que no era de los mas fuertes.

Rai: nosotros nos dividimos en 4 secciones, los mas bajos son el ejercito D.C.

Issei: que quiere decir.

Rai: demonio clásico, son todos los demonios que les gusta la manera de pensar de jefe, pero saben que no podrán ocupar su puesto así que se limitan a ser parte de su gran ejercito.

Issei: cual mas.

Rai: la tercera división, demonios P.S, demonios de poder supremo, de ahí pertenecemos Jeiya, Shiku y yo, al igual que Reon y Yaku, ellos también eran de esa clase, pero nosotros somos los de nivel mas bajo en esa división, éramos 11 al principio, pero a uno lo ascendieron a la siguiente división, luego éramos 10, después el numero descendió a 8, tras la muerte de Yaku y Reon.

Issei: perdón por interrumpir, pero tengo 2 preguntas, ¿en que nivel de fuerza estaban Reon y Yaku? y ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Rai: lo segundo te lo diré al final, respecto al primero, ellos eran en nivel de fuerza eran el sexto y séptimo respectivamente, te quedo claro.

Issei: si.

Rai: de acuerdo, volviendo con mi división, después éramos 8, y ahora creo que el numero descendió a 5, porque tengo claro que no nos dejaran libre, verdad.

Issei: es cierto.

Rai: vale, bueno la segunda división, demonios P.M, demonios con poder de muerte, actualmente son 9 los que pertenecen ahí como Raikin y el tío Cal.

Issei: ¿Cal?

Rai: el padre de Yaku, un ser demasiado poderoso, y creo que se ha vuelto mas fuerte sabiendo que mataron a su hijo.

Issei: y es el mas fuerte de esa división.

Rai negó con la cabeza.

Issei: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Rai: te dije que son 9 en esta división, ¿verdad?

Issei: si.

Rai: pues el es el sexto mas fuerte, y Raikin es el quinto.

Issei: y quien es el mas fuerte, ¿me puedes decir su nombre?

Rai: no, uno solo puede revelar su identidad si él sujeto esta de acuerdo.

Issei: ya veo y tu padre esta ahí.

Rai: si, es el séptimo mas fuerte, bueno dejando quien es el mas fuerte, te decía que los de esa división son los candidatos para cuando el jefe decida retirarse uno de ellos quede como su reemplazo.

Issei: y déjame adivinar, la primera división es él, ¿cierto?

Rai: si.

Issei: porque me quiere.

Rai: eres especial, también busca a otro chico, pero anda desaparecido desde hace muchos años.

Issei: y porque me busca y a ese otro chico.

Rai: es lo único que te puedo decir, nosotros la tercera división no estamos autorizados para contar mas del 20% de la información.

Issei: ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?

Rai: por 2 razones, la primera, Reon te conto un poco el plan del jefe, él dice que si uno llega a hacer lo que hizo Reon tiene que contar el resto de la historia necesaria, así el sujeto se vera presionado y eso a él le gusta, y hay otra razón.

Issei: ¿Cuál es?

Rai: quiero verlo caer, ha hecho cosas que me han abierto los ojos.

Issei: y ¿porque lo sigues?

Rai: bueno mi padre lo admira, muchas opciones no tenia.

ambos chicos rieron un poco.

Rai: aun así no creas que somos amigos, hay cosas de las que de verdad me arrepiento.

Issei: y porque las hiciste.

Rai estiro el cuello y le mostro a Issei el mismo sello que le mostro Kyo.

Rai: no importa si me niego, este sello me obliga a comportarme de una manera que no quisiera.

Issei: pues se de alguien que pueda ayudarte a quitarte el sello.

 _10 minutos después._

Issei había traído a Kyo y le explico todo lo que esta pasando.

Kyo: ya veo, entonces tu también tienes este sello, creo que puedo ayudar.

el pelilargo concentro su poder en su mano y la puso en el cuello de Rai y le quito el sello.

Rai: Gracias.

Kyo: ahora quiero saber un par de cosas.

Rai: como cuales.

Kyo: ¿Por qué le pusieron ese mismo sello a Shiku? y ¿Por qué ella no recuerda nada?

Rai: jmm, al parecer ella todavía no logro controlar los poderes del sello.

Issei y Kyo: ¿Poderes?

Rai: si, usualmente ese sello tiene una especie de control mental, es casi imposible librarse de ese poder con suerte si logras tener las fuerzas suficientes puedes tener al menos tus recuerdos intactos y por desgracia también lo que hiciste mientras estabas bajo el control mental del sello, yo hace 7 años, cuando tenia 10, yo me negaba a formar parte de todo esto, así que me atacaron y me colocaron el sello, fue horrible, fueron casi 2 años en los que no sabía nada de mi vida, fue cuando algo en mi mente me hizo recapacitarme y logre volver a tener mis recuerdos, pero a que precio, ya el daño estaba hecho.

Issei: ¿y lo de la chica?

Rai: resulta que nuestro equipo lo lideraba Reon y quería volverse uno de los fuertes y quería liderar el otro equipo, los fuertes de la división, con el sello pensaba que lograría que llegaría al poder.

Issei: ¿luego ese sello porque es tan importante?

Kyo: y lo mas importante ¿que tan grave puede ser su uso?

Rai: hacen muchas preguntas, enserio déjenme ir con calma.

Issei y Kyo: perdón.

Rai: no hay problema, ok, cuando recobre mi conciencia Reon sabia que el sello era como un acceso a mi mente y podía hacerme actuar de este modo horrible, al morir, le pasaron el cargo a Jeiya, yo podía dejar de actuar de ese modo solo si el portador quien me controlaba perdía sus fuerzas o si le daba la gana de liberarme.

Issei: pues explica como cambiaste de actitud cuando decidiste contarme todo.

Kyo: ¿porque?

Issei: al principio se comportaba como si defendiera sus actos y de un momento a otro se comporto de una manera razonable.

Kyo: al parecer Vali se hizo cargo de ese chico.

Rai: suena lo mas probable, bueno, lo que quieren saber, Shiku, ella básicamente era una rebelde y quería escapar, porque, talvez odiaba este régimen, pero Reon, Yaku y Jeiya la obligaron a quedarse, la atacaron, bueno la atacamos, no debo negar que la ataque por culpa de ese maldito sello, el caso que me voy del tema, la necesitaban para poder conquistar así sea el mundo humano y le pusieron el sello, ella al parecer no logro recobrar la conciencia y por eso no recuerda nada de lo que ella ha hecho.

Kyo: ya, eso quería saber.

Issei: creo que ya nuestra dudas fueron resueltas.

Rai: bueno, esperemos haber ayudado, y antes que se vayan les diré una cosa.

Issei: ¿cual?

Rai: prepárense, esta batalla no será cosa fácil, Raikin es un tipo demasiado peligroso, si Reon era malvado, Raikin es 50 veces peor.

Issei y Kyo se miraron y luego miraron a Rai.

Issei: pues no le dejaremos el camino tan fácil.

Rai: eso se nota.

Kyo: sabes puede que haiga hecho cosas malas, pero no podías controlar tu mente, así creo que podemos hablar con Lucifer sama para llegar a un acuerdo.

Issei y Rai: ¿acuerdo?

Kyo: si, que Rai no vaya a la cárcel pero que escape lo mas lejos posible, porque algo me dice que lo irán a buscar después de que pase la batalla por traición.

Rai: ok, y que pasara con Jeiya y Shiku.

Issei: pues fijo Jeiya si será encarcelado.

Kyo: pero Shiku no, yo la cuidare. los chicos lo vieron sorprendidos.

Issei: ¿porque?

Rai: ¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de ella?

Kyo: ella no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho y por eso nunca pensarían que ellas los traicionaría, además si se va con Rai, ella se alejaría de ti, porque tiene el recuerdo de que la atacaste para volverla uno de ellos.

Rai: ya veo, entonces cuida bien de ella.

Issei: por mi, ten seguro que dejare que se quede, lo difícil será que las chicas no la maten.

Kyo: tengo claro eso, y tengo mi truco.

Issei: cual es.

Kyo: me temen, como soy un demonio que a simple vista pensaría que seria común y corriente, pero que ha demostrado estar a nivel de los Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou, incluso superior a un maou, tengo cierta superioridad enfrente de las chicas.

Issei: tu pensaste todo eso.

Kyo: si.

Issei: guau.

luego los chicos vieron a Rai y lo desataron, luego Issei y Kyo crearon una barrera.

Rai: para que es esto.

Issei: esto es para que no uses tus poderes, tenemos que estar seguros que no cometerás ninguna locura.

Rai: entiendo.

Kyo: nos vemos mañana.

Rai: si.

el castaño y el pelilargo salieron de la habitación y junto con Vali se reunieron de nuevo en la sala.

Rias: y bien.

Akeno: lograron sacarle información alguno de los chicos.

Issei: solo a uno, a Rai, el pelinegro.

Vali: yo me divertí golpeando al otro chico.

Kyo: y la chica estaba bajo un control mental y no recuerda nada.

Asia: entonces que pasara con ellos.

Issei: pues...

Issei le conto que harían con ellos.

Rias: me niego tener a esa chica en mi casa.

Akeno: casi nos mata, ni loca.

Kuroka: esta loca.

Issei: pero estaba bajo un control mental, no sabe lo que ha hecho en todo este tiempo, dale una oportunidad, enserio le conviene. dijo este previniendo a Kyo.

Rias: me niego, ella o se va junto con el otro chico o ira encarcelada.

Kyo: o sino que. dijo Kyo de una manera seria.

Xenovia: crees que puedes decirnos que hacer.

Kyo: no lo digo, pero no quisieran saber de lo que puedo ser capaz, ella va a estar bajo mi cargo y créanme no hará nada malo.

luego las chicas de Issei elevaron su aura haciendo que se sintieran un enorme poder.

Rias; no nos hagas hacer esto Kyo san.

Kyo: Issei te lo advertí. el pelilargo aumento su aura y este tenia un poder mayor al de las chicas. esto se pondrá feo.

las chicas temían al poder del chico, entonces Rias se acerco.

Rias: prometes que no hará nada malo.

Kyo: te doy mi palabra,

todos bajaron sus auras y volvieron a la normalidad y Simone tomo de la oreja a Kyo.

Kyo: ay ay ay ay, y ahora que hice.

Simone: porque te quieres hacer cargo de esa chica.

Kyo: (ay ay ay, si le digo la verdad quizás no me crea, vamos Kyo piensa algo) porque básicamente le han quitado todo y la obligaron a ser algo que ella no quería. dijo el pelilargo tratando de salvarse. (espero que funcione). pensó este.

Simone miro con desconfianza al pelilargo.

Simone: ok, te creo, pero si llegas a hacer algo con ella y me entero no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz, te lo advierto Fuanteina. soltó la oreja del pelilargo.

Kyo trago saliva en seco.

Akeno: arara Simone esta algo celosa. dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Kuroka: tengo que admitir que esa chica si da un poco de miedo.

Jansen: así es mi hermana. dijo esta suspirando.

Issei y Vali: jajajajajaja, el gran Kyo, un ser tenebroso y le teme a su novia.

Kyo: ¡CALLENSE! dijo este sobando sus orejas

después de que pasara un par de horas todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y cada uno se fue a dormir.

 _Al día siguiente._

Todos los chicos habían despertado, habían desayunado, se bañaron, se pusieron su ropa de siempre, cada uno saco a Rai y Jeiya de sus habitaciones, mientras Kyo hablaba con Shiku para explicarle la situación, volviendo con el resto que tenían a Rai y Jeiya.

Jeiya: no puedo creer que nos hayas traicionado.

Rai: es momento de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

Jeiya: te buscaran y te mataran.

Rai: puede que así sea, pero hice bien al hacer lo correcto.

Luego apareció un circulo mágico y de ahí salió Sirzechs con 2 guardias.

Sirzechs: hola chicos.

todos lo saludaron de manera amistosa a excepción de Kyo que se encontraba con Shiku, y Rai y Jeiya porque no lo conocían.

Sirzechs: esos son los chicos..

todos asintieron.

Sirzechs: ya veo, tómenlos.

los guardias tomaron a cada uno de los chicos.

Issei: Sirzechs oni san antes de que te los lleves, necesito 2 favores.

Sirzechs: dime Issei.

Issei: primero a Rai. señalo al pelinegro. a él no lo encierre en una cárcel, la verdad no lo merece, él solo llévelo lejos y ahí se ira, ¿verdad?

Rai: si, es cierto.

Sirzechs: esta bien, y la segunda.

Issei: ah si, ¡KYOOOO!

el pelilargo mientras estaba en la habitación con Shiku, lo curioso es que estaban muy cerca del otro, pero ambos escucharon la voz de Issei,

Shiku: creo que te llaman. dijo sonriendo.

Kyo: maldito Issei, me las va a pagar. se puso de pie. nos vemos luego.

Shiku: esta bien.

Issei: ¡KYOOOO!

Kyo: ¡YA VOY!

el pelilargo salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala.

Kyo: que pasa.

Issei: te acuerdas, el asunto con Sirzechs.

Kyo vio a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: hola Kyo.

Kyo: hola lucifer sama, bueno es que necesitamos su ayuda, cree que puede llevarnos a Issei y a mi al inframundo.

Sirzechs: para que.

Issei: es algo que debemos contarte en secreto. dijo este en voz baja.

Sirzechs entendió lo que dijo Issei.

Sirzechs: vale, acompáñenme.

los chicos fueron con Sirzechs, luego creo un circulo mágico.

Issei: nos vemos mas tarde.

Kyo: cuiden a Simone, a Jansen y a Shiku.

Todas: ¿QUEEE?

Kyo: adiós, jajajajajaja.

el circulo mágico desapareció y fueron al inframundo.

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 11: Secretos.**

Todas: ¿QUEEE?

Kyo: adiós, jajajajajaja.

el circulo mágico desapareció y fueron al inframundo, los chicos junto con Sirzechs se encontraban enfrente de la mansión gremory.

Rai y Jeiya quedaron sorprendidos y silbaron en señal de asombro.

Sirzechs: listo, ya me pueden contar.

Issei vio a Rai y Jeiya.

Issei: no se si contarles.

Kyo: solo hazlo, ellos de seguro saben mas que nosotros, pero por ciertos motivos no nos contaran lo que queremos saber.

Issei: esta bien. Issei miro a Sirzechs. Resulta que Kyo y yo encontramos un sello demasiado raro y nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar.

Kyo: queremos saber mas que nada su origen y por que existe.

Sirzechs: bueno, cuando entren hay un pasillo a la derecha, al fondo del pasillo hay una biblioteca con varios libros de sellos, talvez puedan encontrar el sello que buscan.

Issei: esta bien, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Sirzechs: para eso están los hermanos. dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: cierto.

Sirzechs: bueno, me llevare a estos chicos, nos vemos mas tarde.

Issei y Kyo: esta bien.

Sirzechs se fue con Rai y Jeiya mientras Issei y Kyo estaban en la puerta.

Kyo: bueno, toca la puerta.

Issei: ok.

el castaño toco la puerta y espero que alguien les abriera.

Kyo: y como van las cosas con las chicas.

Issei: bien y como vas con Simone.

Kyo: súper.

Issei: que bueno.

luego alguien abrió la puerta y era Grayfia.

Grayfia: oh, hola muchachos.

Issei y Kyo: mucho gusto Grayfia sama. hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Grayfia: que los trae.

Issei: ah si, le pedimos a Sirzechs oni san que si sabia de unos documentos y nos dijo que si, que fuéramos a un pasillo a la derecha.

Grayfia: bueno, si Sirzechs dijo que si pues esta bien, síganme.

Issei y Kyo: ok.

los chicos siguieron a Grayfia la biblioteca y al abrirla los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, era una habitación demasiado grande por decirlo así era como una casa de 3 pisos y por decirlo así habían mas de 300.000 libros.

Kyo: creo que me arrepiento un poco de seguir tu idea.

Issei: lo mismo digo.

Grayfia: suerte jóvenes, si necesitan algo, llámenme.

Issei: ok, gracias Grayfia san.

la mujer dejo la habitación y los chicos dieron un suspiro al ver la enorme habitación.

Issei: debimos contarle a los demás, así al menos no tendríamos que buscar ese libro entre un montón.

Kyo: creo que si. dijo este mirando su habitación alrededor. ¿que tanto nos tomara?

Issei: no se, quizás 3 horas.

Kyo: esperemos que no sean mas.

Issei: bueno, a buscar. dijo el castaño sin ánimos.

Kyo: pff, esto será complicado.

los chicos empezaron a buscar, primero empezaron con los que se encontraban en lo mas bajo de la habitación, fueron como 1 hora de su vida desperdiciada, no había nada que los ayudara, luego decidieron tomar una escalera y buscar los que se encontraban como a 2 metros de alto, así que tomaron una escalera y el primero en subir fue Issei, este buscaba pero nada, otra media hora desperdiciada.

Kyo: ¿encontraste algo?

Issei: no, pero encontré algo que te gustara. lanzo un libro y Kyo lo tomo.

Kyo: Guia para mejorar tu rango vocal en el metal. Kyo quedo con la boca abierta. Esto se ira conmigo. el pelilargo creo un circulo mágico y puso el libro ahí y lo envió a su habitación.

Issei: nop, no encontré nada, tu turno. el chico bajo de las escaleras.

ambos fueron a otra parte de la habitación y pusieron la escalera y esta vez subió Kyo.

Kyo: ok si fuera un libro de sellos, donde me pondrían.

el pelilargo empezó a buscar, pero no encontraba nada, buscaba y buscaba estaba buscando por otra media hora, pero solo encontraba novelas, autobiografías, libros de poesías y recetas de cocina, espera, eso ultimo es bueno no.

Kyo: oye Issei, que tanto les gusta cocinar a las chicas.

Issei: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Kyo: mira. lanzo un libro de cocina.

Issei: postrecitos de la abuela, suena rico.

Kyo: verdad. siguió buscando.

Issei: lo llevare. dejo el libro en una mesa a la vista.

Kyo: joder, no hay nada. bajo la escaleras. esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

Issei: las chicas estarán preocupadas.

Kyo: a mi me da miedo es que Akeno y Rias peleen contra Shiku y destruyan la casa.

Issei: nah mis chicas serian incapaces de hacer eso. el castaño empezó a pensar lo que dijo. creo que debemos apurarnos.

Kyo: si, eso creo.

los chicos sacaron sus alas de demonio y se elevaron a la siguiente parte que ya era mas de 3 metros.

Issei: bueno yo busco por la izquierda y tu por la derecha.

Kyo: bueno.

los chicos comenzaron a buscar, solo les diré que no consiguieron nada, así que subieron otro metro mas y tampoco habían conseguido nada, ya iba otra hora y media perdida, en total iban 3 horas y 30 minutos desperdiciados.

Kyo: me estoy desesperando, ¡AAAAAA! dio un pulo en un espacio que había de la pared libre y muy mal hecho, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que le cayeron la mayoría de libros encima y cayo como mas de 4 metros. ay ay ay, nota mental, nunca dar un golpe en una biblioteca.

Issei: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. el castaño estaba que se moría de la risa. BUENISIMA KYO.

el pelilargo se enojo y lanzo un libro con demasiada fuerza que parecía un cañón, este lo lanzo hacia la altura donde se encontraba Issei, el castaño logro esquivarlo pero le dio a la pared y no era bueno lo que seguía.

Issei: JAJA, NO ME DISTE.

Kyo: NO TE APUNTE A TI, MIRA DETRAS TUYO.

Issei: ¿EH? el castaño estaba confundido y miro detrás y vio que los libros le cayeron encima cayendo al suelo como Kyo.

Kyo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, quien se ríe ahora.

Issei: tan chistoso. quito un libro que estaba en su cabeza y lo vio, este estaba alegre. lo encontré.

Kyo: enserio. se puso de pie y fue donde se encontraba Issei y tomo el libro. Sellos peligrosos parte 3. el pelilargo estaba feliz. primero, esto es genial, segundo me sorprende que haiga mas partes de estos libros y tercero, de nada por haberte ayudado.

Issei: primero, si es genial, segundo, raro no, y tercero, porque de nada si yo fui el que lo encontró, antes tu hiciste que decenas de libros me cayeran encima.

Kyo: exacto, si no hubiera hecho eso de pronto no habríamos encontrado el libro.

Issei: -_- eres malvado Kyo.

Kyo: yoooo. dijo sarcástico. bueno sigamos, que al fin encontramos lo que necesitábamos.

los chicos fueron a la mesa y vieron el libro, luego Kyo comenzó a leer.

Kyo: los sellos pueden representar varias cosas, como mantener encadenados los poderes de los demonios, símbolos de clanes o recuerdos del pasado e incluso vistas de un futuro cercano.

Issei: guau.

Kyo: suena interesante, a buscar.

los chicos comenzaron a buscar los sellos y nada.

Issei: Orobas, Agares, Gremory.

Kyo: Bael, Phenex, Asmodeus.

Issei: belial, Sitri, Astaroth.

Kyo: Orias, Andromalius, eeeh... aquí hay algo raro.

Issei: que cosa.

Kyo: aquí hay una pagina pegada junto al ultimo clan de la lista.

Issei: que raro, déjame ver si puedo despegarla, pásame el libro.

Kyo le dio el libro a Issei y este comenzó a despegar la hoja con extrema delicadeza.

Kyo: como puedes hacer esto sin desesperarte.

Issei: hay cosas peores, recuerdas las compras.

Kyo: por favor no me lo recuerdes, tengo pesadillas de miles de tiendas.

Issei: así me sentía al principio. el castaño continuo despegando las hojas. listo, lo logre.

Kyo: mis respetos.

Issei: bueno a ver que dice. los chicos vieron el libro. clan numero 73. los chicos estaban sorprendidos.

Kyo: no me habías dichos que eran 72 pilares.

Issei: así me conto Rias.

Kyo: que raro. el pelilargo vio el libro y vio el sello que tenían Rai y Shiku. mira, el sello. Issei vio el sello. dice.. este clan es reconocido por ser de la descendencia de...

los chicos se asustaron al ver de quien pertenecía y cerraron el libro.

Issei: quiere decir que Rai y Shiku son parientes de...

Kyo: no, no puede ser. el pelilargo abrió de nuevo el libro y comenzaron a leer todo de nuevo.

Issei: este sello aparece cuando el individuo se reúsa a seguir con las ordenes del jefe del clan, estos se verán forzados a seguir las ordenes del aquel que controle el sello bajo un poder de control mental.

Kyo: esto es una locura, como ese sujeto puede tener descendencia, ósea es una locura.

Issei: también debemos saber porque lo han mantenido oculto.

Kyo arranco la hoja donde mostraba el clan y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Kyo: después de la batalla contra Raikin pediremos una explicación.

Issei: si, esto es muy extraño.

luego la puerta se abrió y vieron que era Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: hola chicos.

Issei: hola Sirzechs oni san.

Kyo: que tal el viaje Lucifer sama.

Sirzechs: bien, ese chico Rai, fue muy razonable, no hubo problemas y se fue sin hacer daño, pero el otro chico intento atacarnos por suerte logre derrotarlo y ya esta en la cárcel.

Issei: súper.

Sirzechs: si y encontraron lo que buscaban.

Issei: ah si, no era tan grave, pensábamos que era algo malo, pero solo era una especie de poder y ya. mintió.

Sirzechs: ah bueno.

Kyo: creo que ya nos iremos.

Sirzechs: se irán siempre y cuando organicen los libros que al parecer dejaron caer de la ultima estantería.

los chicos vieron los libros y ambos suspiraron, comenzaron a colocar los libros en su lugar y fue otra hora mas arreglando todo.

ya habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que habían llegado hasta cuando terminaron.

Kyo: listo... acabamos. dijo este tomando aire.

Issei: podemos irnos.

Sirzechs: claro. hizo un circulo mágico. suerte chicos.

Issei y Kyo: gracias. los chicos iban a desaparecer en el circulo mágico.

Issei: esperen. el chico se devolvió para tomar el libro de cocina. no podemos dejar lo importante.

Kyo: la comida es sagrada.

Sirzechs: me invitan un día de estos.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Sirzechs: adiós.

Issei y Kyo: adiós. desaparecieron en el circulo mágico.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

todas las chicas a excepción de Jansen y Shiku estaban reunidas en el comedor, estaban riendo, y contando varias cosas, Arthur, Bikou, Kiba, Gasper y Jansen estaban viendo televisión y Vali estaba entrenando, y Shiku estaba meditando en su habitación, luego apareció un circulo mágico en medio de la sala y de ahí salieron Issei y Kyo, ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

Kiba: como les fue.

Issei: digamos que bien.

Gasper: porque están tan cansados.

Kyo: nada un poco de ejercicio (pero que horrible ejercicio es levantar libros y volverlos a subir 5 metros). pensó el pelilargo.

Jansen: tan duro fue el ejercicio.

Issei: pues...

el castaño no pudo hablar porque lo llamaron.

Rias: Issei.

Simone: Kyo.

Rias y Simone: vengan a la cocina. decían con una voz de mando.

Issei y Kyo se miraron y ambos tragaron saliva en seco.

Issei y Kyo: esto es malo.

ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la cocina, ahí estaban todas las parejas de Issei y la pareja de Kyo, todas estaban serias.

Issei: que paso Rias.

Kyo: ocurrió algo Simone.

Rias: queremos saber porque llegaron tan tarde.

los chicos quedaron en blanco y sonrieron para disimular.

Issei: que hacemos ahora. dijo entre dientes.

Kyo: no tengo idea, pero de momento no contemos nada. dijo también entre dientes.

Rias: ¿Dónde estabas Issei?

Issei: en el inframundo.

Simone: ¿y que hacían?

Kyo: eeeeeh... estábamos yendo a llevar a uno de los chicos a la prisión y al otro que fuera sin problemas.

Akeno: y porque la demora.

Issei: Sirzechs oni san nos pidió que le hiciéramos un favor en la biblioteca y por eso la demora.

Xenovia: y porque estas nervioso.

Issei: no, no lo estoy, mas bien estoy cansado, tardamos 2 horas arreglando todo.

Kyo: exacto.

Irina: esperemos que si sea así.

Rossweisse: porque si nos enteramos que hiciste algo indebido con otras chicas.

Asia: no querrás saber lo que pasara.

Todas: entendiste.

el castaño estaba nervioso por la actitud de sus novias y el pelilargo se reía por dentro.

Issei: s-s-si. decía este nervioso.

Kyo: suerte que no tengo varias novias.

Simone: pero aun así, tienes una, y no creas que te salvaste.

Ahora el pelilargo estaba nervioso.

Rias: y, ¿no nos vas a saludar? decía la pelirroja sonriendo.

Simone: me hacías falta. dijo abrazando a Kyo.

Issei y Kyo se miraron y ahora estaban confundidos, Issei fue a saludar a cada una de sus novias.

Rias: y cual fue el favor de oni sama.

Issei: oh, todos los libros de la ultima estantería se cayeron y nos pidió el favor que ayudáramos a volverlos a subir.

Akeno: bueno al menos sabemos que no nos engañas.

Issei: acaso no confían en mi.

todas las chicas se quedaron calladas.

Issei: eso dolió saben.

todas: perdón.

Kyo: una cosa, donde esta Shiku y Vali.

Simone: pues Vali esta entrenando y Shiku en su habitación.

Kyo: entrenando eh, hey Issei quieres entrenar un rato con Vali.

Issei: vamos.

Kyo: Akeno san, podrías hacer de nuevo una barrera.

Issei: por favor.

Akeno: ok, pero no usen todo su poder, desde la ultima vez me di cuenta que con todo su poder podrían destruir la barrera.

Issei: vaya.

Kyo: no me sorprende.

Issei: mantén la modestia al menos.

Kyo: soy realista. dijo yendo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Issei: hey esperame. dijo yendo también a la sala de entrenamiento.

Akeno: podrían acompañarme.

Rias: pensaba que aprovecharías este momento para estar con Issei.

Akeno: me hubiera gustado, pero sabiendo que lo acompañan Kyo san y Vali, pocas son mis oportunidades de estar con Issei Kun. dijo triste.

Rias: pues en ese caso te acompañaremos.

Akeno: bueno.

las chicas también fueron a la sala de entrenamiento, ya estando todos ahí vieron a Vali practicando cuerpo a cuerpo con un saco de boxeo.

Vali: AAAAAAAA. Con un puño rompió el costal. ya es el sexto hoy, necesito algo mas.

Kyo: pues pelea conmigo. dijo Kyo yendo donde se encontraba Vali.

Issei: no me olviden. el castaño fue donde ellos. me deben una batalla.

Vali: esto se pondrá interesante.

Issei: solo hay algo malo.

Vali: que es.

Issei: no podemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, porque la barrera que creara Akeno no resiste todas nuestras fuerzas combinadas.

Vali: bueno, igual ya quería una lucha de verdad.

los chicos en 3 partes de la habitación.

Issei: esto será divertido.

Vali: los voy a derrotar.

Kyo: no lo creas.

Akeno: bueno como pelearan los 3, les advierto que solo pueden pelear en estado base.

Vali y Kyo: eeeh porque. dijo un tanto enojados.

Akeno: me están contradiciendo. dijo enojada.

Issei: oh no.

Akeno: que planean hacer. dijo con una cara sádica.

tanto el platino como el pelilargo les dio un escalofrió.

Kyo: no nada, solo decíamos, no te tienes que enojar. dijo este nervioso.

Vali: lo que él dijo. el platino estaba igual de nervioso.

Akeno: ok, yo pensaba que tenia que atacarlos. creo la barrera. los vigilo.

ambos chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y se asustaron.

Kyo: nota mental, nunca meterse con Akeno san.

Vali: nota mental, nunca pelear cerca de las chicas de Issei, pero NUNCA.

los chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla.

Vali: 1.

Kyo: 2.

Issei: 3.

los chicos fueron al centro de la habitación y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, primero comenzaron con los golpes, era mas complicado que los chicos estuvieran concentrados, tenían que tener cuidado a quien atacaban porque otro podía atacarlo, cada golpe entre los 3 se volvía intenso, el suelo temblaba y creaba una onda expansiva que hacia que los chicos retrocedieran, Issei y Vali se miraron y luego vieron a Kyo y sonrieron, al parecer ambos se pusieron de acuerdo de ir contra él, entonces desaparecieron de la vista de todos e iban a atacar al pelilargo por la espalda, pero él ya se lo esperaba y mando una ráfaga la cual hizo que los chicos retrocedieran.

Kyo: vaya, así que irán por mi, pues no se los dejare tan fácil. el pelilargo estaba sonriendo.

Vali: que planea.

Issei: no lo se.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! el pelilargo mando uno de sus poderosos gritos haciendo que los chicos tuvieran dificultad al moverse.

Vali: vaya, no recordaba este poder.

Issei: debimos saber que atacaría así.

los 2 dragones no reaccionaron que Kyo los ataco, y los hizo estrellarse contra uno de los extremos de la barrera.

Vali: guau, es fuerte.

Issei: quieres atacar fuego con fuego.

Vali: esto será genial.

ambos dragones empezaron escupir fuego.

Kyo: ay mi madre. el pelilargo empezó a esquivar las enormes ráfagas de fuego que mandaban ambos dragones, pero se le complicaba que una de esas las ráfagas le quemaron una de sus manos. ay ay ay ay, mi manita. empezó a soplar su mano.

Vali e Issei aprovecharon y comenzaron a pelear mano a mano contra él.

Issei: eres fuerte Kyo, pero te derrotaremos.

Vali: ahora Issei.

Issei y Vali se hicieron en diferentes extremos de la barrera y comenzaron a crear unas enormes ráfagas.

Kyo: demonios.

Kyo intentaba ir de un lado a otro pero hay era por que Issei y Vali lo tenían acorralado.

Issei: ahora Vali.

Issei y Vali: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ambos chicos le mandaron la enorme ráfaga.

Kyo sonrío.

Kyo: ingenuos. Kyo desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Issei y Vali: pero que.

Kyo: jajajaja.

vieron al chico que estaba en otro extremo, Issei y Vali vieron las ráfagas de ambos iban a chocar.

Issei y Vali: oh oh.

las ráfagas chocaron entre si y creo un gran temblor y una enorme onda expansiva haciendo que los chicos quedaran contra la barrera y no pudieran moverse.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

la presión había aumentado y los chicos se encontraban en el suelo con dificultad para mantenerse de pie, al final las ráfagas explotaron destruyendo la barrera y con los chicos en el suelo.

Kyo: ustedes... son... unos locos. dijo tomando aire.

Issei: Buena... batalla.

Vali: nunca... había... tenido... una batalla... tan difícil.

los chicos intentaron levantarse pero quedaron con pocas fuerzas que quedaron en el suelo.

Issei: tampoco quieren levantarse, verdad.

Vali y Kyo: no, estamos bien.

todos los que estaban viendo estaban sorprendidos por la batalla que tuvieron los chicos, luego entro Shiku a la habitación.

Shiku: que paso, sentí una enorme presencia y vine a ver que paso. dijo la pelinegra asustada.

todas las chicas señalaron a Issei, Vali y Kyo, Shiku se sorprendió y quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Shiku: woao.

* * *

 _Hace 16 años._

Nos encontramos en el medio de un bosque en un lugar desconocido, cerca de una cascada se encontraban 3 personas, eran un hombre, una pequeña familia, el padre, la madre y su pequeño bebe, la madre se encontraba dándole de comer a su pequeño bebe, mientras que el padre estaba trayendo leña.

¿?: woao quien se comió la papilla, ese es mi niño. dijo dándole un beso en la frente. [la chica era una mujer como de 23 años, con un rostro parecido al de Grayfia tenia cabello castaño hasta los muslos, ojos rojos, con cuerpo parecido al de Irina, llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas blanca y un jean azul claro.

¿?2: como esta nuestro pequeño hijo. dijo dejando la leña cerca de ellos. [el hombre tenia cabello negro ondulado, le llegaba hasta la barbilla, ojos marrones, con ciertos rasgos faciales parecidos a los de Issei, traía puesto una camisa roja la cual estaba rota de las mangas y un pantalón negro]

¿?: Doi. dijo alegre de ver a su esposo. eres bueno haciendo papilla, Issei se la comió todita.

Doi: bueno Bea, todo por hacer que mi hijo crezca sano y fuerte.

Bea: jijiji tan tierno. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Doi: me pregunto como estarán Ansi, Maia y mi sobrino. dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de Bea, abrazandola.

Bea: espero que estén bien, quiero ver a mi hermana, a Ansi, y a Bai, quiero que este con Issei, quisiera que ambos crecieran juntos, que se cuiden la espalda, ya sabes como familia que son.

Doi: si, yo igual, sería lindo, tenerlos sería lo mejor.

Bea: excepto por las peleas que tendrían tu y tu hermano.

Doi: que no.

Bea: si antes de que naciera Bai, ustedes peleaban por quien sería mas fuerte de los 2.

Doi: bueno lo admito.

la pareja solo vio a su hijo.

Doi: me alegro que hubiera nacido humano.

Bea: si, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si nacía como demonio.

Doi: o si pudiera transformarse en su modo bestia como yo hago cuando peleo.

Bea: ahora que dices, a que edad tu y Ansi mostraron su modo bestia.

Doi: pues bueno creo que fue a los 15, siendo Ansi el primero, hubieras visto la cara de mi padre cuando lo vio así por primera vez.

Bea: jmm, en cambio si mi padre los hubiera visto, trataría de exterminarlos.

Doi: bueno normal, nuestros padres son enemigos.

los 2 adultos vieron que su hijo se durmió.

Bea: tengo miedo.

Doi: a que le temes.

Bea: al futuro.

Doi: ¿al futuro?

Bea: si, Issei ira creciendo y sabes que puede tener tanto el modo bestia de tu parte como el poder del grito de mi parte, sin contar la ira que trae ese poder.

Doi: pues para eso somos sus padres, para llevarlo por buen camino.

Bea: creo que si, lo único que espero que no sea mujeriego como nuestros padres, luego no quiero ver las miles de chicas en mi casa.

Doi: jajajaja, por favor, él será un chico de bien.

Bea: eso espero. dijo acariciando la cabeza de su bebe.

luego sintieron unos movimientos a través de los arboles, la pareja se puso de pie y vio a su alrededor.

Doi: hay alguien ahí.

nadie respondía.

Doi: creo que fue solo un animal...

Bea: ¡CUIDADO!

luego sintió como una bola de poder pasando al lado suyo, luego sintieron un par de ojos rojos a través de la arboles.

Bea: que te trae Ryuko.

de ahí salió un hombre, este tenia un cabello café oscuro, barba del mismo color del cabello, ojos completamente negros con un pequeño brillo, y llevaba ropa negra.

Ryuko: sabes que lo busco a él. dijo señalando a Issei.

Doi: jamás te entregare a mi hijo. dijo poniéndose delante manteniendo a Bae e Issei detrás de él.

Ryuko: eso lo veremos.

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**

* * *

 **Hola, si se preguntan cuantos días falta para la batalla contra Raikin pues este seria el tiempo en la historia.**

 **Días para la batalla: 11 días.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 12: una gran secreto a la luz y un gran amor da frutos.**

Bea: que te trae Ryuko.

de ahí salió un hombre, este tenia un cabello café oscuro, barba del mismo color del cabello, ojos completamente negros con un pequeño brillo, y llevaba ropa negra.

Ryuko: sabes que lo busco a él. dijo señalando a Issei.

Doi: jamás te entregare a mi hijo. dijo poniéndose delante manteniendo a Bae e Issei detrás de él.

Ryuko: eso lo veremos.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Después de esa batalla que tuvieron Issei, Vali y Kyo, las chicas decidieron llevarlos a la sala y Asia empezó a curar a los chicos.

Issei: creo que la próxima debemos pelear en un lugar mas abierto.

Vali concuerdo contigo.

Issei: tu que dices Kyo.

Kyo: donde sea, pero que no sea aquí.

después de mas de media hora, Asia había terminado de curar a los chicos.

Asia: Guau, ustedes tienen demasiadas fuerzas, tarde mucho para hacer que las recuperaran todas.

Issei: perdón.

Asia le dio un beso a Issei.

Asia: no importa, pero no vuelvas a repetir eso.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Asia: lo mismo para ustedes 2.

Vali y Kyo: él empezó. apuntaron a Issei.

Issei: y quienes fueron los que continuaron.

Vali y Kyo: eeeeeh...

Vali: ahora que decimos.

Kyo: no lo se, no pensé que él respondería.

Issei: ahora si no dicen nada.

Vali: cállate Issei, el caso, al final yo gane.

Issei y Kyo: perdona.

Vali: es obvio que yo fui el ultimo el caer.

Kyo: ja, no me hagas reír, yo fui el ultimo en caer tuve mas resistencia que ustedes 2.

Issei: perdón por acabar con su dicha, pero todos sabemos que yo gane fui el que tuvo mas fuerzas para mantenerme de pie.

Rias: ya dejen de pelear y tómense el te que le preparamos.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: esta bien.

Rias: además ninguno gano.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Akeno: cayeron al mismo tiempo. dijo sentándose en el regazo de Issei.

Rias: Akeno. dijo enojada.

Akeno: arara Rias, no sabia que eras celosa. dijo la morena mientras tomaba la cabeza de Issei y la ponía en sus pechos.

Vali y Kyo se sintieron incomodos y cada uno se sentó en otro sofá.

Rias: Akeno, bájate de Issei en este instante.

Akeno: o sino que harás.

La pelirroja se enojo y expulso su aura.

Issei: esto no puede ser bueno.

Shiku luego se acerca a Kyo.

Shiku: esto sucede a menudo.

Kyo: si, así que cuidado te enamoras de ese chico.

Shiku: pero tu sabes que tu eres el que me gusta. le susurro.

Kyo se sonrojo y quedo sorprendido.

Kyo: sabes que tengo novia, ¿verdad?

Shiku: y ¿que pasa? dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kyo: solo te digo que ten cuidado con Simone. dijo tomando el te de manera nerviosa.

Shiku: me arriesgare.

Shiku se fue a su habitación y mientras Akeno se había puesto de pie e hizo aparecer su aura e iba a pelear con Rias.

Issei: chicas cálmense por favor, que debo hacer para que no peleen.

Rias: que no dejes que Akeno se siente en tu regazo.

Akeno: si me dices que no, entonces se lo debes negar también a Rias.

Issei: (por lucifer, si que son celosas) hagamos un trato, y si se turnan, en un momento puede sentarse Akeno y en otro Rias, no les parece.

todas a excepción de Simone y Jansen: y nosotras que.

Issei: (uy, se me olvidaron) ustedes también. dijo con una sonrisa.

el castaño luego vio al pelilargo y noto que estaba tomando el te y parecía estar pensando en algo o alguien.

Issei: que paso Kyo, porque estas tan rojo.

Kyo: eeeeh nada.

Issei: de acuerdo, por cierto debemos hablar con Shiku y que nos diga que buscaba Reon y los demás cuando vinieron al inframundo.

Kyo: s-si-si Si claro.

Issei: y mañana quieren hacer algo.

Rias: sabes que mañana tenemos que volver a la academia.

Issei al escuchar las palabras "volver a la academia" quedo en shock.

Issei: ¡Porqueeeeeeee! se puso de rodillas.

Kyo: jmm, ahora que pongo a analizar, solo tuve un día de clase y ni siquiera fue el día completo.

Vali: yo todavía no he comenzado que tan malo puede ser. dijo este terminándose el te.

Kyo: pues al parecer a Issei si le parece muy malo.

los chicos vieron como Issei estaba golpeando el suelo.

Rias: ah si, Simone, Jansen ustedes quieren ir a la academia.

Simone y Jansen: claro.

Kyo: bueno ya no será tan aburrido ir. el pelilargo se termino el te y se puso de pie. iré a hablar con Shiku, Issei me acompañas.

Issei: porque.

Kyo: pues para preguntarle lo de esos chicos.

Issei: bueno.

el castaño y el pelilargo fueron a la habitación de Shiku, entonces el pelilargo toco la puerta.

Kyo: Shiku, somos Issei y Kyo, podrías abrir la puerta.

Shiku abrió la puerta.

Shiku: que sucede. decía la pelinegra alegre de ver al pelilargo.

Kyo: pues dile Issei.

Issei: resulta que queremos saber todo el asunto con Reon y esos chicos y saber porque hicieron eso.

Shiku cambio su expresión alegre por una seria y distante.

Shiku: honestamente no quisiera hablar de ello.

Issei: por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda, debemos saber que planeaba estos chicos.

Kyo: prometemos que no le contaremos nada a nadie.

Shiku vio a ambos chicos y estos le dedicaron una sonrisa que decía que no tenia que preocuparse y el castaño noto algo en ella.

Issei: te pareces un poco a Rias.

Kyo: jmm, si, tiene parecido.

Shiku: vinieron a hablar o vinieron a ver como tengo parecido a una de tus novias. eso lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Issei.

Issei: cierto, puedes contarnos.

Shiku suspiro.

Shiku: bueno, cuando estuve meditando pude recordar mas o menos lo que hice en este tiempo cuando estaba bajo el poder del sello.

Kyo: si puedes contarnos o tu también sigues el código que siguen los de tu división.

Shiku: saben que, no me importa si mi grupo me toma de traidora, no me importa si rompo el código, solo se que conseguí un mejor lugar y a alguien que me apoye. dijo eso ultimo tomando la mano de Kyo.

Issei lo miro y le dio un pulgar a arriba.

Issei: yo les digo suerte, sobretodo con Simone.

Kyo: gracias por arruinar el momento.

Issei: de todas de las que me has hecho, continua Shiku.

Shiku: bueno, resulta que si, sin contar a los demonios de la ultima división, las 3 divisiones restantes desgraciadamente somos familia.

Issei: quieres decir que Rai y Jeiya son...

Shiku: mis primos, al igual como Yaku y Reon también lo eran, y si Raikin es mi tio. decía la pelinegra triste.

Kyo: ósea, quieres decir que...

Shiku: si, yo soy una de las nietas de... no puedo decirlo, con solo mencionar su nombre me da una rabia. decía con lagrimas en sus ojos rojos.

Kyo: tranquila. la abrazo.

Shiku: es que no quiero volver a ser rechazada por ser nieta de ese bastardo.

Issei: te prometemos que no será así.

Shiku: bueno. tomo aire. si, lo admito, soy la nieta de... de... demonios es complicado.

Kyo: solo dilo, sin miedo.

Shiku: soy la nieta de [SATAN].

los chicos se lo esperaban, la pagina que arranco Kyo lo decía todo.

Kyo: entonces Raikin es su hijo.

Shiku: si, es el segundo mayor de la familia, tiene casi 100 años.

Issei: ¿100 años?

Shiku: si.

Issei: pero se ve mas como Lord Gremory, no aparentan su edad.

Shiku: eso es común en mi familia, el mayor tiene 150 años.

ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

Issei: ¿y es el mas fuerte?

Shiku: no, curiosamente es el tercero.

Kyo: ¿como se llama?

Shiku: si mas me acuerdo creo que se llama Anubis, creo que es ese su nombre, porque se llama así, no tengo idea.

Issei: y tu padre esta ahí.

Shiku: jaja no, a mi padre nunca lo conocí, hace años me entere que él fue asesinado por el bastardo de mi abuelo porque no era un demonio supremo como para estar con su hija, mi madre se enojo con él e intento escapar pero lamentablemente no pudo y esta bajo el poder del sello. dijo triste. ella es una de las mas jóvenes de la familia.

Kyo: solo para estar claros, cuantos hijos tuvo [SATAN].

Issei: ¿y como se llaman?

Kyo: ¿y si son fuertes?

Shiku: tranquilos, soy un demonio, no una maquina que responde todo de una.

Issei y Kyo: perdón. bajaron la cabeza.

Shiku: no hay problema, bueno, según como me habían contado Rai y Yaku, [SATAN] tuvo 10 hijos, los diré de mayor a menor y cuantos hijos tuvo cada uno para que no estén tan confundidos.

Issei y Kyo: de acuerdo.

Kyo: saca papel y pluma que se nos olvidara si no lo anotamos.

Issei: buena idea. el castaño fue por un papel y una pluma. listo ya las tengo, ya puedes contarnos.

Shiku: bueno, como dije el mayor es Anubis y el tuvo 2 hijos, no se el nombre de ninguno de los 2, después vino Raikin y el tuvo a Reon, luego vino Cal y el tuvo a Yaku, después vino... creo que se llama Masaru el cuarto, y también tuvo 2 hijos los cuales tampoco se sus nombres, luego vendría Ryuko creo ese es su nombre, fue el ultimo en tener 2 hijos, que tampoco conozco sus nombres, luego vendría Damián el cual tuvo a Jeiya, después Dialus el cual es el padre de Rai, luego mi mamá, si quieren saber su nombre se llama Josie, y se que existen [SATAN] tuvo otros 2 hijos, pero no se quienes son, desaparecieron antes que naciera, por ende no se si tienen hijos o si siguen vivos, es difícil saber sobre ellos.

Issei: y como sabemos quien es quien de cada uno.

Shiku: eso es fácil, en nuestra familia, es común que los hijos se parezcan a sus padres, como ustedes conocieron a Raikin de seguro se dieron cuenta que Reon era igual a él.

Kyo: eso tiene sentido.

Issei: pero no hay ninguno que se parezca a su madre, claro a excepción tuya.

Shiku: no, todos tienen rasgos por así decirlo del padre mas "fuerte".

Issei: y quien es el mas fuerte de todos sus hijos.

Shiku: creo es había escuchado que era Ryuko, luego Masaru, después Anubis, y los que tengo claro son Damián, Raikin, Cal, Dalius y después mi madre, de hecho uno de mis primos es mas fuerte que ella.

los chicos estaban sorprendidos de toda la historia que les conto Shiku.

Kyo: entonces. saco la pagina que había arrancado de su bolsillo y se la mostro a Shiku. que tan cierto es eso. le mostro la foto del clan [SATAN]

Shiku: clan o pilar numero 73. Shiku quedo igual de sorprendida. no lo se, jamás supe que mi "familia" era un pilar, ni siquiera sabia que habían 73 pilares, si había escuchado que existían, pero no sabia que eran tantos, el único que conocía era Gremory y ya.

Issei: a nosotros nos habían contado que existían 72 pilares, nunca nos contaron de la existencia del de [SATAN]

Shiku: pues honestamente no se nada acerca de esto, lo siento chicos.

Issei: no hay problema y sabes porque me buscaban.

Shiku: lo único que se, es que según eres especial, en que sentido, no tengo idea, pero solo se que te están él te esta buscando.

Kyo: ¿y sobre el sello, sabemos que tu madre lo tiene, y que Rai y tu también tuvieron ese sello, es una herencia?

Shiku: pues si es como una herencia, siempre aparece cuando hacemos algo malo, pero hay gente que no sea de nuestra familia que puede verlo porque en un futuro tendrá que ver con [SATAN] en un asunto.

Issei y Kyo se miraron preocupados.

Issei: tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier situación.

Kyo: ya lo creo.

Shiku: bueno *bostezo* podrían salir, tengo sueño.

Issei: esta bien.

Kyo: nos vemos Shiku.

Shiku: nos vemos Kyo kun. le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿salimos mañana?

Kyo: quisiera, pero mañana tengo que ir a la academia, ya sabes estudiar.

Shiku: ¿academia? ¿Qué es eso?

Kyo: es un lugar el cual vamos a aprender.

Shiku: puedo ir, nunca he ido a una.

Kyo: ¿porque?

Shiku: ¿pues [SATAN] no permitía que ninguno de nosotros se juntara con ningún otro demonio que no fuera nosotros, solo lo hacia para aquellos que cumplían la mayoría de edad, para que procreen.

Kyo: ya veo, pues a mi me gustaría que fueras, pero dile a Issei.

Issei: tendría que hablar con Rias para que te inscriba, pero creo que aceptara.

Shiku: genial, nos vemos.

Issei y Kyo: adiós.

los chicos dejaron la habitación y fueron hablando hacia la sala.

Kyo: con que [SATAN] te esta buscando.

Issei: si, pero aun sigo sin entender lo de especial, Rai me había dicho lo mismo y no entendí nada.

Kyo: que extraño.

Issei: sabes que es mas extraño, que Rai me conto que también estaban buscando a otro sujeto que anda desaparecido desde hace muchos años.

Kyo: woao, ¿será fuerte?

Issei: no lo se, será que le contamos a los demás.

Kyo: creo que debemos esperar a que pase lo de Raikin y contar todo cuando este mas tranquilo, no crees.

Issei: si suena lo mejor, pero aun así me siento mal el no contarle a Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y las demás chicas, me han apoyado siempre.

Kyo: lo se, pero prefieres que las personas que mas quieres estén seguras, o que estén preocupadas y estén arriesgando su vida.

Issei: que estén seguras.

Kyo: ahí lo tienes.

Issei: ok, les contaremos todo después de la batalla, de momento solo estar tranquilos.

Kyo: si.

los chicos bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la sala, ahí solo se encontraban Rias y Akeno.

Issei: donde están todos.

Akeno: ya se fueron a dormir.

Issei: ya veo.

Rias: y lograron hablar con Shiku.

Issei y Kyo se miraron de manera seria.

Issei: no, resulta que nunca pudo recordar lo que hizo mientras estaba bajo el control mental del sello.

Rias: ya veo, pero no estén tristes, todo va bien, luego nos enfrentaremos a ese tal Raikin y todo acabara. fue y abrazo a Issei.

Issei: si, eso espero. le dio un beso en los labios.

Kyo: bueno, iré a dormir, mañana regresamos a los estudios, hasta mañana. el chico se fue a su habitación.

Issei: si, yo también dormiré, estoy cansado.

Rias: espérame Issei, hoy yo duermo contigo.

Akeno: suertuda. hizo un puchero.

Issei: tranquila Akeno, mañana tu dormirás conmigo. le dio un beso en los labios.

Akeno: jijiji hasta mañana Issei Kun. la morena se sonrojo y se fue a su habitación.

luego se quedaron Issei y Rias solos en la sala, Issei estaba un poco triste de no poder contarle todo lo que esta pasando a Rias y ella había notado la actitud del castaño.

Rias: sucede algo Issei.

Issei: no, nada. dijo viendo a Rias.

Rias: Issei cuéntame, tu no eres así, por favor dime.

Issei: es que. recordó la conversación con Kyo. es que no puedo.

Rias: ¿porque? nunca me habías ocultado nada.

Issei: es que tengo miedo.

Rias le tomo la mano a Issei.

Rias: puedes confiar en mi, te lo juro.

Issei la vio y dio un pequeño suspiro.

Issei: (lo siento Kyo, pero Rias debe saberlo). dijo en su mente. resulta que Shiku si nos dijo algo muy importante.

Rias: y que es.

Issei: ella... es la nieta de [SATAN].

Rias quedo con la boca abierta.

Rias: ella es la nieta de... él.

Issei: así es, pero ella lo odia, y pues paso el asunto con Reon y su control mental, y ahora que recobro sus recuerdos nos conto a mi y a Kyo que [SATAN] tiene 10 hijos, siendo Raikin uno de ellos.

Rias: osea Reon era uno de sus nietos.

el castaño asintió.

Rias: y porque no podías contarme esto.

Issei: Kyo y yo acordamos no decirle nada a nadie para mantenerlos a salvo, porque. el castaño desvió la mirada de Rias.

Rias: ¿porque?. el castaño no respondía nada. Issei respóndeme.

Issei: tengo miedo a perderte. dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas.

Rias quedo sorprendida por las palabras de su novio.

Rias: ¿de perderme?

Issei: si de perderte a ti, a Akeno, a Asia, a todas ustedes, son muy importantes para mi, puede que suene tonto, pero lo digo enserio y...

Rias no lo dejo terminar porque le dio un beso en los labios.

Rias: jamás nos perderás, y quieres saber porque. dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Issei: ¿porque?. dijo sonriendo.

Rias: porque te amo. le dio un apasionado beso, estuvieron así por 5 minutos, luego se separaron por la falta de aire.

los 2 solo miraban los ojos del otro.

Issei: te habían dicho, que tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo.

Rias solo sonrió y ambos se volvieron a besar y cayeron en el sofá, Rias encima de él, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que el beso se volviera mas apasionado, luego sintió como Issei tomaba uno de los pechos de Rias, ambos se separaron por culpa de la falta de oxigeno.

Rias: te amo mucho Issei.

Issei: yo te amo mas Rias.

ambos estaban respirando con dificultad.

Issei: vamos a mi habitación.

{ **Aviso de lemon, quedo a tu responsabilidad si verlo o puedes saltarte esta escena** }

Rias lo vio con una mirada seductora, entonces Issei cargo a Rias estilo princesa y fueron a la habitación, al llegar Issei abrió la puerta y entraron cerrando la puerta de golpe, luego Issei acostó a Rias y él se puso encima de ella y comenzaron a besarse, Issei comenzó a quitarle el uniforme de la academia a Rias, dejándola con un sujetador y bragas de color rojo, Issei vio a Rias que estaba sonrojada, entonces ella le quito la camisa a su pareja dejando ver su abdomen y pecho tonificado por los entrenamientos y luego desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolo en boxer.

Issei: estas segura de hacer esto.

Rias: completamente, quiero que seas mi primera vez.

entonces Issei le desabrocho el brasier, para su suerte era de esos que se abrían por delante, y con una mano comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos mientras chupaba otro, eso hacia que Rias gimiera de puro placer.

Rias: ah por favor sigue ah. decía la pelirroja gimiendo.

el castaño siguió chupando los pechos de la pelirroja, y ella comenzó a tocar el miembro erecto de su novio a través del boxer, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que.

Rias: Issei quiero que entres en mi. se quito las bragas, y abrió las piernas dejando ver al castaño una buena vista de su intimidad.

Issei entonces se quito los boxer dejando su miembro erecto a la vista de su novia.

Rias: por favor, se gentil.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Issei y Rias se dieron un pequeño beso y se tomaron de las manos, entonces el castaño empezó a meter de miembro en la intimidad de Rias, la pelirroja dio un fuerte gemido, lo cual era música para los odios del castaño, luego Rias sintió como el miembro de su novio rompía su himen lo que significaba que ya era virgen y dando un grito debido al dolor.

Issei: estas bien. decía el castaño preocupado.

Rias: si, puedes moverte.

Issei comenzó a moverse, mientras que Rias se aferraba a él y debido a que era su primera vez, la pelirroja empezaba sentir dolor y rasguñaba las espalda del castaño pero luego empezó a sentir placer y comenzaba a gemir, si ambos estaban teniendo su primera relación sexual y así fue durante casi toda la noche, hasta que.

Issei: Rias, creo que me vengo.

Rias aferro sus piernas a la cintura del castaño.

Rias: vente, hazlo, dentro de mi.

el castaño sonrió y termino viniéndose dentro del vientre de su novia, luego se salio y cayo al lado de la pelirroja, ambos se cubrieron con una sabana,

Issei: Te amo Rias.

Rias: te amo Issei.

ambos se dieron un beso, para luego quedar dormidos.

{ **Fin del lemon** }

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

Issei recién acababa de despertar y lo primero que vio fue a su hermosa pelirroja abrazándolo y utilizando su pecho como almohada, en ese instante recordó lo que hizo anoche con Rias, y sonrió, luego vio como su amada despertaba y lo veía con una sonrisa.

Rias: buenos días Issei. le dio un beso en los labios.

Issei: Buenos días Rias. le devolvió el beso. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Rias: mejor que nunca, al fin pude estar contigo. dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Issei: si, nunca había sido tan feliz. dijo sonriendo.

Rias: te amo.

Issei: yo también.

se dieron un largo beso el cual duro 3 minutos.

Issei: quisiera estar así todo el día.

Rias: yo también, pero recuerda que tenemos que estudiar.

Issei: hmm, bueno. se levanto de la cama, se puso un bóxer y una camisa. me bañare, tu sigue descansando.

Rias: de acuerdo.

ambos se dieron un beso y el castaño dejo la habitación para ir al baño, al entrar se quito su ropa y abrió la llave del agua, en eso aparece la gema.

Ddraig: eeh campeón, me entere de lo que hiciste anoche.

Issei: Ddraig, buenos días también.

Ddriag: si si, buenos días, solo tengo 2 cosas que decirte.

Issei: adelante.

Ddraig: primero felicidades por tu primera vez y la segunda creo que se de alguien que pueda saber del asunto con [SATAN].

Issei: quien.

Ddraig: Ophis.

Issei: ¿ophis?

Ddraig: si, ella tiene miles de años, a lo mejor sabe acerca de esto del pilar 73.

Issei: es una buena idea.

Ddraig: lo se, y creo que debes contarle a Vali.

Issei: porque.

Ddraig: el puede ser una ficha muy importante y sabes que el tiene sus contactos para lograr obtener la ubicación de los hijos de ya sabes quien.

Issei: tengo que admitir que es una buena idea, tengo que contarle a Kyo, él sabe mucho mas de este tema que yo.

Ddraig: de acuerdo, pero debe ser pronto, ya se acerca tu batalla contra Raikin.

Issei: lo se, tengo que estar preparado, esto no será fácil.

Ddraig: ni que lo digas socio. la gema desapareció.

Issei: tengo que estar listo, debo proteger a toda mi familia.

el castaño suspiro y cerro la llave de la ducha.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

* * *

 **hola que tal, al fin Issei tuvo su primera vez, decidí que fuera con Rias porque si, era como la mejor para su primera experiencia, y si, he tenido tiempo libre y he aprovechado continuar con la historia, les dije que habría lemon en algunos capítulos, bueno espero que le haiga gustado, nos vemos.**

 **Días para la batalla: 10 días.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 13: una tragedia.**

Issei: lo se, tengo que estar preparado, esto no será fácil.

Ddraig: ni que lo digas socio. la gema desapareció.

Issei: tengo que estar listo, debo proteger a toda mi familia.

el castaño suspiro y cerro la llave de la ducha.

Issei: solo espero que no ocurra una desgracia. se dijo a si mismo.

luego se puso la toalla y fue a su habitación y vio a Rias durmiendo, él aprovecho y se puso el uniforme de la academia, claro con la camisa desabotonada mostrando una camisa roja, luego fue donde Rias y le dio un beso.

Rias: hmm, ya. dijo abriendo los ojos.

Issei: ya es hora. dijo con una sonrisa.

Rias: bueno. se levanto de la cama, tomo la toalla y se la coloco. me bañare. le dio un beso a Issei.

Issei: esta bien, Rias por favor, que lo que te conté de Shiku, sea un secreto.

Rias: esta bien, no te preocupes.

Issei: y otra cosa, este favor es de Kyo, que si Shiku puede ir a la academia.

Rias: bueno, me parece lindo de su parte que ella tenga una vida alejada de lo que hacia antes.

Issei: genial.

Rias: bueno, nos vemos en la sala. le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Issei sonrió, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala, ahí encontró a todos viendo televisión cosa que era normal y noto a Vali, Biikou, Arthur y Jansen con el uniforme puesto.

Vali: no es tan malo como parece.

Jansen: a mi me gusta.

Vali: eso no dice Kyo.

Kyo: me niego a usar esa corbata.

luego apareció Kyo con la camisa desabotonada mostrando una camisa negra y con una chaqueta de cuero.

Simone: Vamos Kyo kun, no quieres problemas con Rias sama. dijo la pelinaranja apareciendo detrás de él con la corbata y el uniforme de la academia.

Issei: y que sucede aquí.

Kyo: porque no me dijiste acerca de los uniformes.

Issei: no pensé que era problema.

Simone: podrías decirle que no es tan malo.

Issei: pues la corbata no hay problema pero porque no llevas la chaqueta.

Kyo: 3 palabras, no me gusta.

Simone: Kyo kun, por favor.

Kyo: no quiero.

Issei: jajajaja, esto es cómico.

Simone: ayúdame.

Issei: bueno. Issei tomo a Kyo del hombro. hazlo o le digo a Simone que también le gustas a Shiku. dijo en voz baja y riendo.

Kyo: no sabes cuanto te odio. dijo enojado.

Issei: la venganza.

Kyo: pásame esa chaqueta. dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero.

Simone: no se que le dijiste pero gracias. Simone le dio la chaqueta a Kyo y él se la puso.

Kyo: este será un largo día.

Issei: jajaja.

Kyo: por cierto le dijiste a Rias que Shiku quería ir a la academia.

Issei: si, ella acepto inscribir a Shiku.

Simone: ¿porque Shiku quiere ir a la academia?

Kyo: al parecer quiere conocer como es, por culpa de esos chicos nunca fue a una academia, es mas, creo que dijo que nunca había convivido con otros demonios.

Issei: eso es cierto, ella nos conto y nos podio el favor que si podíamos pedirle a Rias que la inscribiera.

Kyo: exacto, y hablando de Rias, ustedes 2 no dejaron dormir a nadie.

Simone: tuvimos que utilizar audífonos y poner música.

Issei estaba en shock al saber que todos escucharon que tuvo relaciones con Rias, luego ella baja de las escaleras con el uniforme puesto.

Rias: ya vine. dijo haciéndole al lado de Issei.

todos se quedaron viéndola.

Rias: que paso.

Issei: nos escucharon anoche. dijo el castaño en voz naja y apenado.

Rias quedo sorprendida.

Rias: que tanto se escucho. le dijo a Simone y Kyo.

la pareja se miro y luego vio a Rias.

Simone: hasta que horas estuvieron juntos.

Issei: como hasta la de la mañana.

Kyo: hasta esa hora nadie pudo dormir.

luego el pelilargo y la pelinaranja sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda y eran las chicas de Issei las cuales estaban enojadas.

Simone y Kyo: oh oh.

Simone: como que dejaremos que ustedes resuelvan sus problemas, vamos amor. dijo llevándolo a la cocina. ¡alguien mas quiere desayunar!.

los demás chicos y Jansen fueron al comedor, dejando solo a Issei con todas las chicas, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, todas las chicas estaban enfrente de Issei e Rias.

Issei: jeje, buenos días chicas. el castaño estaba asustado.

Akeno: ara Rias si es tramposa, aprovecho que anoche dormia con Issei para tener relaciones.

Asia: que mala es Rias one sama.

Koneko: Issei y Rias sempai son muy malos.

Issei: eeeeh jejejeje.

Irina: yo quería ser la primera vez de mi amigo.

Xenovia: yo también, y así podíamos tener hijos.

Issei: chicas calmadas, que debo hacer para perdonarlas.

todas las chicas se miraron y vieron a Issei y luego sonrieron.

Todas: ten una cita con cada una de nosotras.

Issei luego vio a Rias.

Issei: ¿tu también?

Rias: pues. dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Issei: de acuerdo, tendré una cita con cada una de ustedes.

todas las chicas lo abrazaron.

Issei: (pues al final, todo salió bien). pensó este.

Akeno: y cuando serian las citas.

Issei: después de la batalla con Raikin, es lo mejor para todos.

todas: de acuerdo.

luego Simone aparece.

Simone: el desayuno esta listo.

las chicas e Issei fueron al comedor.

Kyo: al final el asunto se arreglo.

Issei: si.

Kyo: me pregunto donde esta Shiku.

Shiku: aquí.

todos voltearon a ver a Shiku la cual estaba con el uniforme del academia kouh, todos los chicos le prestaron atención.

Vali: (Guau). pensó.

Kiba: (es linda, pero es mas linda Tsubaki). pensó el rubio.

Issei: (que guapa es, que suerte tiene Kyo). pensó el castaño.

Kyo: (Es demasiado hermosa con ese uniforme). pensó el pelilargo.

Rias: como sabias que ese era el uniforme.

Shiku: las había visto y utilice mi poder para poder hacer uno, entonces si puedo ir.

Rias: claro.

Shiku: gracias Rias sama. dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyo: toma asiento Shiku.

Shiku: esta bien Kyo kun, dijo mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Kyo.

Simone: tienes suerte, logre hacer comida para todos. dijo trayendo los platos y después de serviles a todos, ella se sentó al lado izquierdo de Kyo.

Vali: una cosa Issei.

Issei: dime Vali.

Vali: que tan fuerte ese tal Raikin.

Issei: verdad que tu todavía no lo conoces, pues te diré que antes del entrenamiento nuestro poder combinado no alcanzaba ni un cuarto de su poder completo, es mas había podido derrotar a Sirzechs de un solo golpe.

Vali: guau, entonces quiere decir que es demasiado fuerte.

Issei: oh si.

Vali: será interesante pelear contra él.

Issei: ya lo creo.

todos habían terminado de comer y cada uno lavo sus platos y luego tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron a la academia, al llegar todos notaron algo raro los chicos no se asustaron al ver a Issei.

Issei: hmm, yo pensé que se asustarían al verme.

Kyo: honestamente prefiero esto que ver las caras de tontos que tenían estos chicos cuando llegue.

Vali: ¿porque deberían temerte?

Issei: es una larga historia.

Rias: bueno, Vali, tu iras con Issei y Kyo, Athur y Bikou irán con Kiba, Simone, Shiku, Kuroka y Jansen irán con nosotras, y Le fay y Ravel con Koneko y Gasper de acuerdo.

todos asintieron.

Rias: bueno nos vemos en el receso.

Simone: nos vemos Kyo kun. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kyo: esta bien.

Shiku: te veo luego. lo tomo de la mano.

Kyo: jejejeje, recuerda lo que dijimos.

Shiku: no se me olvido.

la chica le guiño el ojo y fue con Simone.

Kyo: ay Lucifer, no dejes que pase algo malo.

Jansen: nos vemos mas tarde Kyo sama.

Kyo: nos vemos enana. le acaricio la cabeza.

Jansen: jaja.

Kyo: cuidado con los chicos, no quiero que Simone me mate porque alguien le hizo daño a su hermana.

Jansen: tranquilo, igual sabes que no me interesa ninguno.

Kyo: ninguno. dijo mirando a Issei y luego vio a Jansen con cara de enserio. en este tiempo que nos conocemos me di cuenta que eres predecible.

Jansen: ¡CALLATE KYO! dijo mientras iba con su hermana.

Simone: Kyo, te vigilo. dijo seria.

el pelilargo se puso nervioso.

Issei: jajajaja. el castaño luego de reírse del miedo de su amigo recibió un beso de todas sus novias y una advertencia.

Rias: nos vemos Issei.

Akeno: suerte.

Asia: cuidado a quien miras.

Koneko: porque sino.

Irina: no querrás saber.

Xenovia: de lo que somos capaces.

Ravel: entonces.

Rossweisse: no hagas nada malo.

Le fay: entendiste.

Issei: si. dijo nervioso.

Kuroka: repítelo.

Issei: debo tener cuidado a quien miro porque no querré saber de lo que son capaces, entonces no hare nada malo con otras chicas que no sean ustedes.

todas: muy bien.

el castaño trago saliva en seco por esa advertencia, luego vio que Vali y Kyo ya se estaban yendo a sus salones.

Issei: hey, espérenme. el chico fue tras ellos.

Kyo: perdón, pero ya nos habíamos despedido, y no íbamos como te despedías de tus 10 novias.

Issei: jaja que gracioso. dijo de manera sarcástica.

Kyo: lo se.

Vali: esperemos que este día pase rápido.

los chicos entraron al salón y cada uno se sentó en un asiento detrás del otro.

Maestro: buenos días alumnos. decía este con una voz que daba sueño.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: (¡PORQUE A MI!). pensaron los 3 chicos.

él día paso y fue muy aburrido para los 3 chicos, las clases parecían que tomaban años y cuando tuvieron tiempo para el receso fueron los primeros en salir y se sentaron en una banca.

Issei: al fin, creí que nunca acabaría.

Vali: me retracto esto si es malo.

Kyo: libertad, cuanto te extrañe.

los chicos se durmieron en la mesa debido al sueño que les dio el maestro, todos con la cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada, luego aparecieron Kuroka, Simone y Akeno, las 3 se pusieron tristes al ver a Issei pero también estaban confundidas porque los chicos estaban durmiendo.

Kuroka: y a ellos que les dio.

Simone: parecieran que no durmieron en toda la noche.

Akeno: pues lo único extraño que paso, fue que Rias se acostó con Issei Kun, lo cual me las pagara, pero del resto nada raro.

Simone fue donde Kyo.

Simone: Kyo Kun. el pelilargo no despertaba. amor. seguía sin despertar. ¡Estas viendo a otra chica a mis espaldas!. dijo con voz regañona. Kyo se despertó al oír eso.

Kyo: no, te juro que no hice nada. dijo asustado y luego vio a las chicas. ¡oh! hola chicas. luego vio a Issei y Vali. ¡DESPIERTEN O LOS HARE SUFRIR EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

Vali: de ningún modo. el platino despertó.

Issei: Primero nosotros te daremos una lección a ti.

Kyo: listo, ahí están.

los chicos vieron a las chicas.

Issei: hola chicas que sucede.

Akeno: porque estaban durmiendo.

Issei: las clases con ese maestro son demasiado aburridas, hacen que tenga sueño.

Kuroka: jamás te había visto tan cansado Vali.

Vali: creí que la escuela seria tolerable, pero no lo es.

Kuroka: pero sabes que tienes que seguir o sino ya sabes de las amenazas que puede hacer Odín.

Vali: maldito seas Odín. dijo en voz baja. por cierto para que vinieron.

Kuroka: pues Rias quiere verlos a todos.

Issei: ¿porque?

Akeno: creo que es mejor que Rias te cuente.

Issei: bueno, dile que ahora vamos.

Akeno: esta bien, nos vemos. le dio un beso en la boca, luego lo vio y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Kuroka: nos vemos Issei nya. también le dio un beso en la boca y también lo abrazo demasiado fuerte.

las chicas se fueron.

Simone: los veo chicos. le dio un beso a Kyo y se fue junto con las chicas.

Kyo: para que nos llaman.

Vali: no lo se, que nos diga Issei que es el novio.

Issei: honestamente no se nada, también tengo curiosidad.

Kyo y Vali se miraron con cara de enserio para luego ver a Issei.

Kyo: estamos de acuerdo en lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Vali: si.

Kyo: si Rias aparece con una prueba ya sabemos que pasara.

Vali: tendremos a otro como él.

Issei: de que hablan.

Vali: ¿enserio no entendiste?

Issei: ¿que cosa?

ambos chicos hicieron un facepalm.

Kyo: sabes que, mejor vamos.

los chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a ver a Rias, cuando entraron, todos ya estaban esperándolos.

Issei: Que sucede Rias.

Rias estaba triste, vio a Issei y lo abrazo.

Kyo y Vali lo notaron.

Kyo: esto huele a niño. dijo en voz baja.

Vali: si. dijo también en voz baja. lo entrenaremos, ¿verdad?

Kyo: obvio.

Issei: que sucede Rias.

Rias: Issei lo siento mucho.

Issei: pero que paso.

Rias: resulta que Azazel vino y nos dijo algo horrible y nos entrego esta carta que es para ti. Rias le dio la nota a Issei.

el castaño abrió la carta y esta fue la sorpresa que recibió, era una nota de Raikin el comenzó a leerla para todos _"Como estas Hyoudo Issei, soy yo Raikin, solo es para decirte que al igual que tu me quitaste algo importante, yo te quite algo importante"_ hay había una foto y el castaño la vio y se desmorono, eran sus padres, estaban con múltiples heridas y estaban desangrados, _"si, te quite a tus padres, esto es para que sepas que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, jajajajaja, te veo pronto Hyoudo, y te prometo que este dolor no durara, pronto de iras a reunir con tus padres"_ el castaño dejo de leer la nota y dejo caer la nota y la foto, Issei cayo de rodillas y todos estaban sorprendidos.

Rias: Issei, lo lamento.

Issei: yo... necesito estar solo.

el castaño dejo el club y se fue para la entrada de la academia.

Issei: porque... PORQUE... ¡PORQUE!. dijo cayendo de rodillas. ¡PORQUE!.

el castaño estaba llorando, no lo podía creer, acababa de quedarse huérfano, él castaño solo gritaba para eventualmente perder el conocimiento y quedando tendido en el suelo, luego todos vinieron a ver y vieron a Issei en el suelo, todos lo llevaron al club y lo dejaron descansar, todos estaban callados, nadie sabia que hacer hasta que Kyo hablo.

Kyo: maldita sea Raikin, porque tiene que hacer eso.

Shiku: así es él, ellos solo buscan la muerte de todo.

Rias: por cierto Shiku, que tan lejos pueden llegar.

Shiku: no lo se, sabes, él es hijo bastardo de... perdón, no debí comportarme así.

Rias: se que es el hijo de él.

Shiku se sorprendió, pero Kyo se enojo.

Kyo: Rias, como lo sabes.

Rias: Issei me conto, se que ustedes no querían decir nada a nadie, pero entiende.

Kyo: que no lo ves, le dije a Issei que no dijera nada porque... yo se lo que es perder a alguien que amas demasiado y no, no hablo de mis padres, tuve una novia y nos amamos desde niños y cuando ya habíamos podido estar juntos, viene el idiota de Reon y la mato, ha pasado mucho y nunca me había vuelto a enamorar, hasta ahora de Simone y Shiku, y no les conté nada, por el simple hecho de perderlas, tal como la perdí a ella.

Simone le tomo la mano a Kyo.

Simone: es cierto, estas enamorado.

Kyo: si.

Shiku: de las 2.

Kyo solo asintió.

Kyo: si, las quiero, y es por eso que no conté nada y le pedí a Issei que no hablara porque no quiero que sufra lo mismo que sufrí yo.

Rias: pues, ninguno tiene que preocuparse, ninguna permitirá que nos hagan daño, además creo que debes contarle a todos la verdad.

Akeno: que verdad.

Kyo suspiro.

Kyo: resulta que Raikin es el hijo de [SATAN]

todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Vali: el hijo de... [SATAN]

Kyo: si, y también hay otros 9, pero 2 andan desaparecidos, y si, Shiku es una de sus nietas.

Shiku se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

Akeno expulso su aura y fue donde Shiku.

Akeno: que es lo que planeas, porque estas aquí, para entregarnos con ellos.

Shiku: me estas juzgando mal, yo quise escapar de ellos, al enterarme que [SATAN] asesino a mi padre y utilizaron el sello de mi madre para tenerla bajo un control mental, si yo hice todas esas cosas malas es porque Reon me ataco y uso el sello para que pudiera controlarme, así que si crees que los traicionaría pues ya estaría en la cárcel con Jeiya.

Akeno quedo sorprendida por las palabras de la Shiku.

Rias: paren de pelear.

las chicas se separaron y se sentaron en un sillón diferente, luego Issei despertó y empezó a toser.

las chicas de Issei: Issei. fueron a ver a su amado.

Issei: donde estoy.

Rias: estas en el club, te desmayaste.

Issei: dime que no es verdad, dime que ellos no murieron.

todos tenían una actitud triste e incluso Vali.

Rias: lo siento Issei.

Issei: porque esto me pasa a mi.

nadie hablaba y solo decidieron permanecer callados, entonces Rias lo abrazo y él correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

 _2 días después._

Todos se encontraban en el cementerio, ayer ya habían traído los cuerpos de los padres de Issei, y habían decidido enterrarlos, Issei estaba destrozado entonces Kyo tomo un ukelele y empezó a tocar y a cantar la canción Somewhere over the rainbow para subirle el animo.

 ** _Somewhere over the rainbow_**  
 ** _Way up high_**  
 ** _And the dreams that you dreamed of_**  
 ** _Once in a lullaby_**

 ** _Somewhere over the rainbow_**  
 ** _Blue birds fly_**  
 ** _And the dreams that you dreamed of_**  
 ** _Dreams really do come true ooh oh_**

 ** _Someday I'll wish upon a star_**  
 ** _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_**  
 ** _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_**  
 ** _High above the chimney top_**  
 ** _That's where you'll find me_**

 ** _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_**  
 ** _And the dream that you dare to,_**  
 ** _Oh why, oh why can't I?_**

 _ **Well I see trees of green and red roses too,**_  
 _ **I'll watch them bloom for me and you**_  
 _ **And I think to myself**_  
 _ **What a wonderful world**_

 _ **Well I see skies of blue**_  
 _ **And I see clouds of white**_  
 _ **And the brightness of day**_  
 _ **I like the dark**_  
 _ **And I think to myself**_  
 _ **What a wonderful world**_

 _ **The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**_  
 _ **Are also on the faces of people passing by**_  
 _ **I see friends shaking hands**_  
 _ **Singing, "How do you do?"**_  
 _ **They're really singing, "I, I love you."**_

 _ **I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,**_  
 _ **They'll learn much more than we'll know**_  
 _ **And I think to myself**_  
 _ **What a wonderful world world**_

 _ **Someday I'll wish upon a star**_  
 _ **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_  
 _ **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**_  
 _ **High above the chimney top**_  
 _ **That's where you'll find me**_

 _ **Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high**_  
 _ **And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?**_

Issei: Gracias Kyo.

Kyo: somos amigos, siempre nos apoyamos, recuerdas.

Issei: si.

Kyo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Issei: enserio, porque tenían que pasarles esto, es mi culpa. dijo cubriéndose la cara.

Asia: ya Issei san, tu sabes que no nos gusta verte triste.

Issei vio a Asia.

Issei: lo se, pero son mis padres, yo los quiero y me los arrebataron.

todos las chicas abrazaron a Issei.

Issei: chicos, la verdad aprecio mucho que me hagan acompañado, se los aprecio mucho.

Koneko: tu sabes que eres muy importante para nosotras Sempai.

Issei: lo se Koneko.

Akeno: además no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotras y los tienes a ellos.

Issei vio a sus novias y luego vio a sus amigos los cuales le daban una sonrisa.

Issei: gracias chicos, bueno si quieren pueden ir a la casa yo los alcanzare luego.

Simone luego fue donde Issei.

Simone: si tienes un problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda, sabes que somos amigos.

Issei: gracias Simone.

Kyo luego fue donde Issei.

Kyo: Issei, primero debo decirte que nunca te dejaremos, te volviste un hermano para mi y lo segundo. extendió su mano. Júrame que asesinaremos a Raikin.

Issei: así será. estrecho su mano.

luego se soltaron y la pareja se fue, luego fue Jansen, ella solo lo abrazo.

Issei: eres una gran chica, gracias por apoyarme.

Jansen: eres un gran chico y bueno tu... tu... ay abrázame. se abrazaron.

Issei: también te quiero.

la pelinegra licantropa sonrió y se fue.

luego pasaron Bikou y Arthur.

Bikou: viejo sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Arthur: somos compañeros y no te preocupes acabaremos con ese sujeto.

Issei: lo se. los 3 chocaron puños.

luego paso Vali.

Vali: bueno sabes que no soy el mejor hablando.

Issei: lo se.

Vali: solo te digo, se lo que es querer vengarse.

Issei: lo tengo claro.

Vali: ten seguro que acabaremos con ese tipo.

Issei: eso espero.

Vali y el chocaron los puños y se fue y ahora vinieron sus novias.

Issei: hay chicas, con ustedes no tengo palabras, solo gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos.

Akeno: sabes que nunca podríamos dejarte, lo sabes.

Issei: lo se Akeno.

Rias: y recuerda, siempre estaremos para ti.

Issei sonrió al escuchar tan bonitas palabras.

Issei: lo se, las quiero mucho. le dio un beso de 1 minuto a cada una.

Rias: te esperamos en casa.

Issei: lo se.

las chicas se fueron e Issei quedo enfrente de la tumba de sus padres.

Issei: papá, mamá, solo les quiero decir que los amo y que. empezó a llorar. Perdón por no estar ahí ara protegerlos. el chico cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar, el castaño tenia un gran dolor en su corazón y comenzó a golpear el suelo, al mismo tiempo empezaba a llover. ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡LO LAMENTO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Comenzaba a gritar. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! cada grito era mas fuerte y la lluvia se volvía mas apretada. ¡MALDITO SEAS RAIKIN, TE MATARE! ¡ME OISTE, TE MATARE! ¡TE... **MATARE**!. todo a su alrededor temblaba y a su cuerpo le estaba pasando algo raro, su masa muscular aumentaba, sus ojos se volvían completamente negros con un brillo rojo, su cabello se volvía mas largo, sus dientes mas afilados, y sus uñas crecían hasta parecer garras. **ACABARE CONTIGO RAIKIN.** su voz sonaba sombría, era irreconocible, solo veía la silueta de una bestia gracias a la luz de luna. ¡ **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**!. Dio un fuerte rugido y destruyo unas cuantas lapidas dejando intacta la de sus padres, luego cayo al suelo y volvió a la normalidad.

Luego Akeno había vuelto con un paraguas y vio los destrozos que habían y después vio a Issei en el suelo.

Akeno: ¡ISSEI!. fue donde se encontraba el castaño. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!. pero no reaccionaba, entonces hizo un circulo mágico y tomo a su amado y desaparecieron en el circulo mágico apareciendo en la mitad de la sala.

Rias: Akeno, que paso. la pelirroja se asusto al ver a Issei inconsciente.

Akeno: no lo se, cuando volví al cementerio solo vi varios destrozos y luego vi a Issei en el suelo.

Kyo: hay que curarlo, su presencia esta disminuyendo.

Vali: es cierto.

Rias: rápido, llévenlo a su habitación y Asia curarlo.

Las chicas llevaron al castaño a su habitación donde Asia procedió a curarlo y hacer que recuperara sus fuerzas.

 **Fin del capitulo 13.**

* * *

 **Días para la batalla: 8 días.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 14: el peligro esta mas cerca.**

Kyo: hay que curarlo, su presencia esta disminuyendo.

Vali: es cierto.

Rias: rápido, llévenlo a su habitación y Asia curarlo.

Las chicas llevaron al castaño a su habitación donde Asia procedió a curarlo y hacer que recuperara sus fuerzas.

Por otro lado Kyo y Vali habían ido a la sala de entrenamiento y comenzaron una pequeña pelea y mientras peleaban, hablaban

Vali: esto es raro.

Kyo: si, Issei nunca lo he visto que pierda tanto su energía y quede débil. dijo mientras detenía un puño de Vali.

Vali: buenos reflejos.

Kyo: gracias. soltó el puño de Vali.

Vali: si, pero... antes no sentiste una gran presencia. dijo el platino esquivando una patada de Kyo. eres rápido.

Kyo: y tu ágil.

Vali: entreno mucho.

Kyo: súper. dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso. y ahora que lo mencionas, si sentí una gran presencia, pero lo curioso es que al cabo de unos 10 o 20 segundos desapareció.

Vali: si, eso es lo raro.

Kyo: ¿tu compañero dragón sabe algo de lo que pudo haber sido?

Vali: no lo se, tendría que preguntarle.

Kyo: pues hazlo después de esta pelea.

los chicos siguieron peleando, volviendo con Issei, él seguía dormido y Asia seguía curándolo y sus novias esperaban afuera de la habitación.

Rias: Akeno, segura que no vistes nada mas.

Akeno: te lo juro Rias, apenas llegue de nuevo al cementerio solo vi unas cuantas lapidas destruidas y luego vi a Issei Kun tirado en el suelo.

Rias: y no había nadie.

Akeno: no.

Koneko: ¿Issei sempai va a estar bien?. pregunto la nekomata con los ojos llorosos.

Rias: si, Koneko, él estará bien. la abrazo.

Xenovia: lo que me sorprendió fue lo que dijeron Kyo san y Vali.

Akeno: que fue lo que dijeron.

Irina: según como escuche a Kyo san, Issei Kun estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y su presencia estaba disminuía.

Rias: eso yo también lo había escuchado y aun no lo creo.

luego Asia sale de la habitación y no parecía feliz.

Todas (excepto Asia): y bien.

Asia: Rias one sama, perdón lo intente, pero no pude restaurar ni el 10% de sus fuerzas, es como si mis poderes fueran demasiado débiles al lado de él. dijo llorando.

todas estaban en shock, no lo creían los poderes de Asia no le hizo a Issei, luego vino el resto del grupo y vieron la preocupación de las chicas.

Gasper: como esta Issei sempai. dijo el travesti preocupado.

ninguna de las novias de Issei dijo nada, solo lloraron, todos entendieron que esto era grave.

Kiba: ¿que paso?

Asia: no pude devolverle las fuerzas a Issei, es como si poderes no tuvieran efecto en él.

luego en la mano de Vali, aparece Albion.

Albion: ¿puedo decir algo?

Vali: ¿Albion?. se sorprendió de que su compañero apareciera de repente.

Albion: el mismo.

Vali: pues que es lo que quieres decir.

Albion: ah si, ya probaron con otra persona que tengan poderes de curación.

Xenovia: pero la única persona que tiene dotes de curación es Asia.

Albion: claro que no, aquí hay 3 presencias que tienen dotes de curación.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Albion: no lo sabían, aquí la ex monja es una y otra es una de las licántropos.

todos vieron a Simone y Jansen.

Simone: no me miren a mi, Jansen es la que puede curar, no recuerdas Kyo.

Kyo: jmm. el pelilargo de puso a recordar. oye si, de todas las veces que Lucifer sama y yo recibíamos algún daño Jansen nos ayudaba.

Kuroka: enserio, siempre pensé que eras la típica chica buena en pelea.

Jansen: pues no les voy a mentir me gusta pelear, pero la curación es una herencia de mi madre.

Rias: ¿crees que puedes curar a Issei?

Jansen: no estoy segura, pero intentare.

Jansen entro a la habitación y vio a Issei, entonces comenzó a concentrarse y empezó a usar la sus poderes de curación.

Janses: (que extraño, las fuerzas de Issei no aumentan, pero tampoco disminuyen, aun así sigue débil. Jansen aumento sus poderes pero aun así no podía restaurar sus fuerzas. mierda. al final no pudo hacer nada. lo siento, pero Issei tiene algo como si mis poderes no tuvieran efecto en él.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la mente de Issei._

En la mente de nuestro protagonista se encontraba un Ddraig demasiado preocupado y un Issei demasiado bajo de fuerzas.

Ddraig: socio, sabes que tienes que despertar.

Issei: lo se Ddraig, no crees que quisiera, pero hay algo que no me deja recibir la curación de Asia, e incluso la de Jansen.

Ddraig: que puede ser esa cosa que te roba tus poderes.

luego el castaño y el dragón sintieron algo caerse y decidieron ir a donde provenía el ruido.

Ddraig: que habrá sido ese ruido.

Issei: no lo se Ddraig.

luego los chicos dejaron de caminar porque notaron algo raro, ya no había camino, solo había oscuridad.

Ddraig: que extraño.

Issei: no tengo idea.

ambos dieron un paso pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que paso, una cadena había salido de la oscuridad.

Issei: que rayos.

Ddraig: de donde provendrá.

Issei: no lo se. Issei intento tomar la cadena, pero casi se cae por la falta de fuerza.

Ddraig: Socio. el dragón lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie.

Issei: gracias.

luego escucharon una risa macabra.

¿?: **JAJAJAJAJAJA, Ingenuo.** hablo una voz profundamente sombría.

Issei: que rayos. el castaño estaba impactado. ¿quien eres?

¿?: **Acaso no sabes quien soy.**

Issei: ¿Raikin?

¿?: **No me menciones a ese maldito.** la cosa al parecer se había enojado y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, pero al instante se calmo y el temblor había parado.

Issei y Ddraig: woao. tanto el chico como el dragón estaban sorprendidos por lo que acabo de pasar.

Issei: entonces, ¿Quién eres?

¿?: **ay, enserio sigues sin saberlo, me sorprende que enserio los dos seamos el mismo.**

Issei y Ddraig: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!. ambos estaban en shock.

¿?: **Así como lo oiste, yo soy** **tu**. de la oscuridad resplandecieron 2 ojos rojos como la sangre.

Issei: Mentira tu no puedes ser yo.

¿?: **tan ingenuo, aun no sabes nada de ti.** La cadena regreso a la oscuridad.

Ddraig: acaso tu eres el que esta robando el poder de mi compañero.

¿?: **Y que pasa si es así, no creo que sea nada malo, antes creo que le estoy haciendo un favor o mejor dicho nos estamos haciendo un favor jajajajajaja.**

Issei: desgraciado.

¿?: **Nos veremos en otra ocasión, mientras estaré robando tu poder y ninguno de tus amigos podrá hacer nada, todos no tienen lo necesario para ayudarte, y así yo saldré y acabare con Raikin y con todo el mal del mundo.**

Issei: tu nos puedes ser yo, estas loco.

¿?: **Eso ya lo veremos.** los ojos rojos desaparecieron así como la presencia del supuesto Issei.

Issei: urgh. el castaño cayo de rodillas. necesito recuperarme, cada vez me siento mas débil.

Ddraig: tranquilo socio, buscaremos un modo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Rias y los demás._

Jansen salió de la habitación del castaño.

Rias: y bien Jansen, pudiste hacer algo. decía Rias con la fe que Jansen lograría curar a Issei.

Jansen: no, lo lamento. decía la licantropa triste. es extraño, mis poderes no tienen efecto en él

Akeno: ¿entonces no hay nada que hacer?

todos estaban perdiendo las esperanzas, hasta que...

Vali: momento, Albion dijo que había 3 presencias con poder curativo.

Albion: exacto.

Xenovia: una de ellas es Asia.

Simone: y la otra es Jansen.

Rias: entonces quien es la tercera.

Albion: pues la nieta de [SATAN].

todos estaban sorprendidos y vieron a Shiku, la cual estaba confundida.

Rias: tu posees poderes de curación.

Shiku: al parecer, pero no se como usarlo, creo que usaba este poder para curar a mi antiguo grupo. dijo un poco dudosa.

Asia: yo puedo enseñarte como usar tus poderes.

Rias tomo de las manos a Shiku.

Rias: te lo pido, ayúdanos.

Shiku: de acuerdo, lo intentare. dio un suspiro. espero que funcione.

Shiku y Asia entraron a la habitación y se pusieron enfrente del castaño.

Asia: bien, comienza a tener claro tu objetivo, el cual es Issei san.

Shiku: de acuerdo.

Asia: luego extiende tus manos y ponlas sobre él.

Shiku hizo lo que dijo Asia.

Asia: ahora concéntrate trata de comenzar de enviarle energía.

Shiku estaba comenzando a concentrar todo su poder y un brillo verde apareció en sus manos.

Asia: muy bien, ahora trata de curarlo.

Shiku tomaba aire, inhalaba y exhalaba, y comenzó a curar a Issei y al parecer estaba dando frutos, y mientras los demás esperaban a fuera Kyo y Vali sintieron algo que les devolvió la fe.

Vali y Kyo: lo logro.

todos los escucharon y estaban sorprendidos.

Akeno: que quieren decir, que esta funcionando.

ambos chicos asintieron, volviendo a la habitación de Issei, ahí se encontraba Asia la cual estaba alegre, porque al parecer la curación de Shiku hacia efecto en Issei, y este estaba recuperando sus fuerzas porque estaba tratando de despertar.

Asia: sigue así, lo estas logrando.

Shiku siguió curando a Issei, cuando de un momento a otro, él despertó.

Asia: ¡ISSEI SAN!. dijo la rubia alegre, abrazando al castaño. Gracias Shiku.

Shiku: no es nada. la pelinegra un tanto sorprendida.

Luego cuando Shiku abrió la puerta vio a todas las novias de Issei extremadamente felices.

todas: y bien.

Shiku: ahí esta, ya despertó. dijo la pelinegra impactada al ver la cantidad de chicas. ¿podrían darme un permisito para salir?

Rias: ah sí claro.

las chicas le dieron un espacio para que saliera y después de que ella saliera de la habitación, todas las chicas de Issei entraron.

Todas: ¡ISSEI!. dijeron con lagrimas de alegría de ver que su amado despertó.

Issei: hola chicas. dijo con una voz medio ronca. ¿Qué paso?

Akeno abrazo a Issei.

Akeno: nunca vuelvas a asustarme.

todas (excepto Akeno): ¿como?.

Akeno: esta bien, nunca vuelvas a asustarnos.

Issei: jaja. se alegro de ver a sus chicas. pero enserio que paso.

Akeno: nadie sabe, había vuelto al cementerio para que nos fuéramos los 2 y cuando te vi, estabas en el suelo y todo estaba destruido.

Issei: ay ay ay. dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza. me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué horas son?.

Akeno: son como las 12 de la noche.

Issei: uff que cosas.

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando con Issei, en la sala se encontraban solo Vali, Kyo y Shiku, el resto ya se había ido a dormir, estaban cansados.

Vali: sigo sin entender una cosa.

Kyo y Shiku: ¿cual?.

Vali: como es que Shiku pudo curar a Issei mientras que las otras 2 chicas no lo lograron.

Kyo: oye buen punto.

Shiku: créanme que ni yo misma se lo que esta pasando.

luego la gema apareció en la mano de Vali.

Albion. yo creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede ser.

Vali: adelante, cuéntanos.

Albion: pues puede ser una teoría, pero puede ser que tú por ser una de las nietas de uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo, tienes por decirlo de una manera mas poder que el resto de los demonios.

Kyo: ósea lo que quieres decir es que Shiku por ser nieta de [SATAN] es mas fuerte.

Albion: bueno pues es mas fuerte que la mayoría que los que están en esta casa, siendo superada únicamente por Kyo, Issei y pues obviamente tú, Vali.

Vali: jmm, eso me hizo sentir bien.

Shiku: jmm, ahora que me hablan de Issei paso algo raro cuando lo estuve curando.

Kyo: que paso. dijo pasando el brazo alrededor de Shiku.

Shiku: pues, sentí como otra presencia dentro de él.

Vali: a lo mejor fue Ddraig, su compañero dragón.

Shiku: no lo se, no creo estaba presencia era asquerosa, maligna, no se bien como describirlo.

Kyo: que extraño.

Vali: bastante.

Kyo: si. el pelilargo dio un pequeño bostezo. bueno me iré a dormir.

Shiku: te acompaño.

Kyo: ¿quieres dormir conmigo y Simone?

Shiku: no crees que te dejaría solo con otra chica.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

ambos chicos fueron a su habitación y se encontraron con un Simone demasiado celosa, y Vali también se fue para su habitación.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Issei y las chicas._

Issei: aun sigo sin creer que Asia ni Jansen no pudieran

Asia: tuvimos que usar a Shiku, al parecer ella si pudo curarte.

Issei: que extraño. se puso de pie. ¿y donde están los demás?

Irina: ya se fueron a dormir.

Issei: ya veo. el castaño recordó cuando todos estaban en el cementerio. este fue un día terrible.

las chicas lo abrazaron.

Rias: ya las cosas pasaron Issei, ahora lo que queda es seguir no puedes dejarte segar por el odio y la ira, tienes que derrotar a Raikin.

Issei: lo se, pero ahora escucho su nombre y siento que quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si lo veo, temo que no me pueda controlar.

Rias: para eso estamos nosotras, y también esta Simone, Jansen y Kiba.

Kuroka: y no olvides a Arthur y Bikou.

Akeno: y a Vali, Kyo san y Shiku.

Issei: pero...

Rias puso su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

Rias: todo va a estar bien.

se iban a besar pero...

Todas: eh eh. dijeron las chicas algo celosas.

Rias: porque permití que tuvieras varias chicas.

Issei: jajaja, bueno tomare una pequeña ducha para quitarme todo este estrés. salió de la habitación.

el castaño había ido a la ducha y luego aparece la gema.

Ddraig: socio, tenemos problemas. decía el dragón preocupado.

Issei: que sucede Ddraig.

Ddraig: te acuerdas con esa cosa que nos encontramos que decía que eras tú.

Issei: no se me olvida.

Ddraig: pues hay cosas peores, necesito que veas esto.

Issei: podría ser luego, cuando ya todos estén descansando, no quisiera que nadie se entere de nada.

Ddraig: de acuerdo.

la gema desapareció, luego el castaño tomo una ducha de no mas de 10 minutos, luego fue a su habitación y vio que las chicas ya no estaban, al parecer estaban cansadas, no le tomo mucha importancia y decidió ponerse su ropa para dormir, se puso una pantaloneta y una camisa, después sintió como la puerta se abría y vio a Akeno.

Issei: hola Akeno. dijo feliz de ver a la morena.

Akeno: hola Issei Kun.

Issei: que ocurrió.

Akeno: pues si esta noche si podría dormir contigo. dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Issei recordó que hace el día después de que estuvo con Rias dormiría con ella, pero paso el asunto de sus padres y había decidido estar solo, el castaño solo le dio un beso.

Issei: claro, me gustaría que me acompañaras esta noche.

Akeno: gracias. la morena se alegro, así que lo abrazo y luego le dio un beso, luego la morena vio al castaño y lo volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza,

Issei: ¿y esto a que se debe?

Akeno: me asustaste, creí que... te perdería.

el castaño volvió a ver a la morena y noto que esta tenia unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo por su cara.

Issei: lo lamento Akeno.

ambos se miraron por un largo rato.

Akeno: Issei Kun... te amo.

Issei: ¿enserio?

Akeno: con todo mi corazón.

Issei le dio a Akeno un largo beso apasionado, ella correspondió el beso, y estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que cayeron en la cama, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron al ver como estaban, Issei estaba encima de Akeno y sin querer estaba tocando uno de sus pechos ( **Claaaaaaaaro, sin querer** ) fue cuando el castaño reacciono.

Issei: l-lo si-si-siento. el castaño quito su mano del pecho de Akeno pero ella la tomo y la coloco de nuevo ahí.

Akeno: me gusta como se siente. dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

fue cuando Akeno tomo a Issei de la camisa y lo acerco a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Akeno: quiero que me hagas tuya. dijo susurrándole para eventualmente darle un beso. { **Advertencia de Lemon** }

el castaño solo siguió el beso y comenzó a apretar con delicadeza el pecho de la morena, luego empezó a quitarle el vestido dejándola con un sujetador y unas bragas de color morado ( **Creo que tendría que decirles que todos obviamente iban de ropa negra, pues claro estaban en un funeral, ya no molesto y los dejo seguir leyendo** ) entonces Issei comenzó a besar el cuello de Akeno y sus manos acariciaba sus piernas.

Akeno: ah~ sigue así~ ah. la morena decía con unos cuantos gemidos.

Akeno entonces le quito su camisa.

Akeno: arara estas muy guapo Issei Kun. fue cuando cambiaron de posición, ahora Issei estaba debajo de Akeno, entonces ella comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño mientras Issei desabrocho el sujetador de Akeno, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos.

Akeno: Issei Kun.

Issei: dime Issei.

Akeno: bueno, Issei chupa mis senos.

Issei entonces hizo caso, chupo los grandes pechos de la morena.

Akeno: ah~ eres demasiado bueno~ por favor~ sigue.

luego Akeno tomo la mano del castaño y la metió abajo de sus bragas, el castaño sintió que ella estaba mojada, entonces comenzó a masajear su clítoris.

Akeno: aaah~ I-Issei p-por favor si-sigue así~ aaaah. la chica estaba gimiendo.

Fue cuando el castaño le quito sus bragas y las tiro al suelo dejando a la vista su intimidad.

Issei entonces cambio de posición con Akeno y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad y entonces comenzó a lamer su clítoris, la morena no paraba de gemir lo cual era música para sus oídos, luego metió un dedo dentro de ella.

Akeno: ~¡GYAAAAN!~. la morena dio un fuerte gemido.

entonces Issei saco su dedo y se quito su pantaloneta, dejando ver su miembro a la morena.

Issei: estas segura de que quieres seguir.

Akeno se sentó en la cama y se acerco a Issei.

Akeno: nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida.

la morena beso a Issei y cayo encima de él, entonces tomo el miembro del castaño y lo puso en su entrada, este comenzó a entrar en ella rompiendo su himen y dando aun fuerte grito.

Issei: estas bien.

Akeno: s-si, so-solo n-necesito acostumbrarme.

después de un par de minutos Akeno ya se había acostumbrado al miembro del castaño y ya no sentía dolor sino placer, en eso Issei cambia de posición con Akeno y decide dejarla debajo de él,

Akeno: ~Li-listo puedes continuar~. dijo la morena con unos pequeños gemidos.

Issei entonces comenzó a moverse, al principio fue lento provocando varios gemidos de la morena.

Akeno: ~ aaaah mas rápido aaaah~

Issei aumento la velocidad y se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de ambos jóvenes, así estuvieron casi toda la noche, ese era el momento mas feliz para la morena.

Issei: Akeno, te amo.

Akeno: yo también Issei. la morena enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del castaño.

Issei: siento que estoy por venirme.

Akeno: hazlo dentro de mí, por favor.

El castaño siguió hasta que no aguanto mas y se vino dentro de la morena, ambos dieron un fuerte gemido que se escucho en toda la casa, al final el castaño se salió y se acostó al lado de la morena, ambos se estaban abrazando y Akeno utilizaba el pecho del castaño como almohada.

Akeno: Issei.

Issei: que sucede Akeno.

La morena se sonrojo y le dio un beso al castaño.

Akeno: gracias por esta noche.

Issei: sabes que te amo y haría todo por ti.

la pareja se tapo con una sabana y quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _Mientras en la mente de Issei._

Ahí se encontraba el dragón caminando de lado a lado demasiado preocupado, luego apareció el castaño con su ropa de siempre.

Issei: Ddraig, que paso, que es lo que tienes que contarme.

Ddraig: mira esto. apareció una pantalla. encontré esto viendo tus recuerdos a ver que pasaba.

Issei: y que encontraste.

Ddraig: es mejor que lo mires.

el recuerdo del castaño se reflejo a través de la pantalla y el castaño se llevo una gran sorpresa, era él llorando frente a la tumba de sus padres, gritando y como se transformaba en lo que parecía una bestia.

Issei: ese no puedo ser yo, no recuerdo, Ddraig dime que sucede, ¡DIME QUE SUCEDE!

Ddraig: no lo se socio, solo sigue viendo.

Issei siguió mirando y vio como destruía las lapidas para luego perder el conocimiento y todo se volviera negro.

Issei: Yo... hice eso... no no no, esto no puede ser, yo no pude hacer eso.

Ddraig: lo mismo pensé socio, pero si eres tu.

Issei: pero como.

Ddraig: no lo se, pero lo curioso es que cuando pierdes el conocimiento e intentan curarte aparece la cosa que dice ser tu.

Issei: entonces, esa cosa en la que me convertí será él.

Ddraig: no estoy seguro socio, pero es lo mas probable.

Issei: ahora que hare, soy un peligro.

Ddraig: solo mantén la calma, sabremos que es lo que sucede, tu tranquilo compañero.

Issei: esta bien Ddraig, confió en ti.

Ddraig: bien, bueno te dejo que descanses.

Issei: de acuerdo.

el castaño salió de su mente.

* * *

 _De nuevo en el mundo real._

Issei despertó y vio a Akeno abrazándolo con una pierna encima de él, el castaño solo la vio.

Issei: (tengo que mantenerlas a salvo de mí, o sino, temo que llegue a hacerles daño). pensó este.

luego algo brillo en su brazo, el miro que era y quedo asustado, era una marca que decía _"él te esta vigilando"_

Issei: que demonios esta pasando. dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la morena.

luego vio su despertador y noto que eran las 5:40am.

Issei: (necesito hablar de esto con Kyo, Vali y Shiku acerca de esto, pero nadie aparte de ellos debe saber, temo que las demás estén en peligro). el castaño dijo en su mente antes de volver a quedar dormido.

 _7:00am_

el castaño y la morena se despertaron.

Akeno: buenos días Issei. le dio un beso en los labios.

Issei: buenos días Akeno, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Akeno: mejor que nunca, por fin estuve contigo.

Issei: lo mismo digo hermosa. le dio un beso de vuelta.

luego la puerta se abre y vio a Rias y a las demás novias de Issei, y estaban emanando un aura que no daba buena señal.

Issei: buenos días. dijo este sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Mientras las chicas le pedían una explicación al castaño de porque paso la noche con Akeno, en la sala se encontraban Simone y Shiku preparando la comida, Jansen jugando videojuegos con Gasper, Arthur y Kiba jugando ajedrez mientras Bikou se aburría viéndolos y Kyo y Vali se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, ambos estaban teniendo otra sección de pelea.

Vali: y, pudiste dormir.

Kyo: como quisieras que durmiera, Issei estaba de nuevo con una de sus novias, y para rematar Simone y Shiku estaban discutiendo.

Vali: ¿porque?

Kyo: porque crees. dijo señalándose.

Vali: ya veo.

los chicos esquivaban los golpes del otro a una máxima velocidad.

Vali: y crees que Raikin traiga a alguien aparte de él.

Kyo: no me sorprendería.

Vali: a quien crees que traiga.

Kyo. posible a uno de sus hermanos y a los mas fuertes de la división de Shiku.

Vali: ¿división?

Kyo: verdad que no les conté todo, ellos se dividen en 4 divisiones, la mas baja son su ejercito, la tercera los nietos, la segunda sus hijos y la primera pues obviamente [SATAN]

Vali: hay mas nietos.

Kyo: [SATAN] tuvo 10 hijos, de momento Shiku solo nos ha hablado que hay otros 6 aunque puede que sean mas.

Vali: y eso como porque seria.

Kyo: Shiku nos conto a Issei y a mi que 2 de sus hijos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no sabemos si están muertos o están vivos y tengan familia.

Vali: probable estén muertos, solo piénsalo, no han aparecido en este tiempo, hay pocas probabilidades de que aun vivan, que tengan hijos, eso puede ser, pero no creo.

Kyo: puede que lo que digas sea cierto, pero aun así me da curiosidad.

en eso Shiku entra a la sala de entrenamiento.

Shiku: hola chicos.

Kyo: hola Shiku.

Vali: que hay,

Shiku: para avisarles que la cena esta lista.

Kyo: ya vamos.

los chicos dejaron de entrenar y fueron al comedor donde se encontraban todos e incluso Issei que este traía una bolsa de hielo en una de sus mejillas.

Vali: tenemos que preguntar.

Issei: yo no lo haría.

el platino y el pelilargo vieron a Akeno tratando de consolar al castaño y luego vieron a las demás chicas las cuales estaban con una cara de inocente, ambos chicos se miraron y quedaron sorprendidos.

Vali y Kyo: auch. ambos chicos imaginaron la golpiza que debió recibir el castaño.

Issei: exacto.

 **Fin del capitulo 14.**

* * *

 **Días para la batalla: 7 días.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 15: el miedo acecha.**

el platino y el pelilargo vieron a Akeno tratando de consolar al castaño y luego vieron a las demás chicas las cuales estaban con una cara de inocente, ambos chicos se miraron y quedaron sorprendidos.

Vali y Kyo: auch. ambos chicos imaginaron la golpiza que debió recibir el castaño.

Issei: exacto.

luego los 2 chicos se sentaron en el comedor y Simone y Shiku sirvieron el desayuno para eventualmente sentarse a ambos lados del pelilargo, se sentía un ambiente incomodo, todos veían a Issei y Akeno y recordaban los ruidos de anoche, después de este momento incomodo todos habían terminado de comer y ya se habían alistado para salir.

Issei: Kyo, Vali, Shiku, podríamos hablar.

Kyo: cuéntanos en el camino.

Issei: preferiría que fuera en privado.

Kyo, Vali y Shiku se miraron y luego vieron a Issei.

Kyo, Vali y Shiku: de acuerdo.

todos se fueron para la academia, al llegar cada uno se fue para sus respectivas clases, pero Issei era el único preocupado, él solo pensaba en lo que pudo haberse convertido y estuvo distante durante todas las clases hasta el receso, ahí junto con Kyo y Vali buscaron a Shiku y fueron a hablar en uno de los salones vacíos.

Vali: y bien que sucede.

Kyo y Shiku: que es tan importante.

Issei: bueno. el castaño solo dio un suspiro. diles tu Ddraig.

la gema apareció.

Ddraig: algo malo sucede con Issei.

los 3 estaban confundidos.

Vali: ¿como que algo malo sucede con Issei?

Ddraig: resulta que ayer en el funeral, algo paso en el cuerpo de Issei, muéstrales Socio.

Issei: ya voy. el castaño con sus poderes apareció un video-holograma el cual mostraba como Issei se transformaba en la bestia, Vali, Kyo y Shiku estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaban en shock.

Issei: ven, necesito su ayuda.

Vali: ¿pero porque?

Issei: porque temo que eso me controle.

Kyo: ¿te controle?

Issei: si, aun no se porque me convertí en eso, solo se que después de quedar inconsciente y Akeno me trajera e intentaran curarme, esa cosa apareció y estaba robando mis fuerzas.

Vali: pero, como es posible.

Issei: no lo se, solo decía que los poderes de mis amigos no servirían para que volviera a recuperar mis fuerzas que eran demasiado débiles para detenerlos.

Shiku: pero porque yo si pude curarte.

Issei: no lo se, aun no lo asimilo.

Vali: pero porque nos dices esto a nosotros.

Issei: porque temo a perder el control y si se de alguien que pueda detenerme, son ustedes.

Vali: ya veo.

Ddraig: por cierto Vali.

Vali: que sucede.

Ddraig: ¿puedes contactar con ophis?

Vali: porque.

Ddraig: necesitamos saber acerca del pilar 73.

Vali: ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿Qué no habían 72 pilares?

Issei: cuando Kyo y yo fuimos con Sirzechs era para que nos hiciera un favor, ayudarnos con el sello de [SATAN] cuando por fin encontramos un libro acerca de eso, descubrimos que [SATAN] tiene un pilar.

Vali: tu lo sabias. dijo mirando a Shiku.

Shiku: no, cuando ellos me dijeron acerca de eso, no sabia que [SATAN] tenia un pilar en todo este tiempo.

Vali: esto no pinta nada bien, si todos se enteran de esto no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

Issei: lo tengo claro.

Kyo: sabemos que es un riesgo muy grande.

luego alguien entra a la habitación y eran el Sona sitri junto con su Tsubaki, Yura, Momo y Saji.

Sona: no sabia que te encontrabas aquí Hyoudo Issei.

Issei: Sona, un gusto verte. hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Saji vio a Kyo, Vali y Shiku.

Saji: y ellos son. dijo señalando a Kyo y Shiku, a Vali no debido a que ya había oído de él.

Issei: ah si, ellos son Kyo y Shiku.

Kyo y Shiku: hola.

Sona: son demonios, ¿verdad?

Issei: como lo sabes.

Sona: podemos sentir 4 grandes presencias y 2 de ellas son tu y Vali.

Saji: ¿pero una chica tan bella puede tener esa gran presencia?. dijo tomando la mano de Shiku.

muy mal por hacer eso, el rubio sitri sintió un gran escalofrió y vio una mirada sombría y una sonrisa sádica en la cara de Kyo.

Saji: ¿t-tu n-n-n-novio?. dijo el rubio sitri nervioso.

Shiku: si. dijo con una sonrisa. ya cálmate amor. dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y el pelilargo volvió a estar normal.

Saji: yo mejor regreso con mi grupo. dijo haciendo detrás de Sona y sintió otro escalofrió y era momo, la cual estaba celosa. oh oh.

recibió una gran cachetada de la peliblanca, luego vieron a Kyo y sintieron un escalofrió por esa actitud sombría que tuvo.

Sona: ¿es pariente de Akeno sama?

Issei: pareciera.

luego sonó el timbre para volver a las clases.

Sona: bueno, nos veremos después.

Issei: de acuerdo.

todos se fueron para las ultimas clases, después de un día aburrido a excepción de lo que conto Issei, todos estaban de regreso a la residencia Hyoudo.

Rias: y que tal su día, no los vi en el receso.

Issei, Vali, Kyo y Shiku: eeeeeeeeeh.

Shiku: Kyo.

Kyo: Vali.

Vali: Issei.

Issei: ¿porque?. dijo mirando a los otros 3.

Vali, Kyo y Shiku: tu fuiste el de la idea.

Rias: ¿donde estaban?

Issei: estábamos platicando de lo de Raikin. mintió.

Rias: pero porque no fue en el lugar de siempre.

Issei: hay mucha gente, nadie puede saber así porque si.

Rias: bueno, tienes un buen punto.

Issei se alivio y Vali, Kyo y Shiku le dieron un pulgar arriba.

después todos llegaron a casa y se sentaron en los sillones.

Issei: Vali, cuando traerás a Ophis.

Vali: de pronto mañana después de las clases.

Rias: para que necesitan a Ophis.

Issei: para que nos ayude en la batalla contra Raikin.

Rias: ya veo. se puso de pie. iré a preparar la cena.

Akeno: te ayudo.

Asia: yo también.

las 3 chicas fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Kyo: bueno mientras. prendió la play 4. quieren jugar un poco. dijo mientras ponía un juego. ( **Cual, él que ustedes quieran** )

Vali: creo que jamás he jugado en estas cosas.

Issei y Kyo: no sabes de lo que te perdías.

el platino se sorprendió por lo que dijeron Issei y Kyo, Luego Kyo noto algo.

Kyo: puntuación mas alta... ¿QUE?

Jansen y Gasper: oh oh.

Kyo: Puntuación mas alta... Gasper Vladimir. el pelilargo vio al vampiro con una cara de te voy a matar.

Jansen: oye Gasper, yo que tu correría.

Gasper: me das una ventaja de 5 segundos.

Kyo: 5.

Gasper: ¡KYAAAAAAAA!. El vampiro grito como niña y salió de la casa corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Kyo: 4.

Jansen: eeeeh, no le harás nada malo, ¿Verdad?

Issei: enserio le preguntas.

Kyo: 3.

Jansen: creo que eso responde mi pregunta.

Kyo: 2.

Koneko, Ravel y Le fay: no permitiremos que le hagas daño a Gasper.

Kyo: 1.

Koneko: eeeh creo que no vale tanto la pena. dijo nerviosa.

Ravel: ¿Gasper?¿quien es Gasper?. dijo evitando la mirada con Kyo.

Le fay: ya voy Arthur. fue donde su hermano.

Kyo: 0, ¡TE VOY A MATAR GASPER!. dijo saliendo de la casa.

Jansen: espera, Kyo sama, no lo mates. dijo corriendo detrás de él.

Rias: que acabo de pasar, porque sentí la voz de Kyo san y parecía molesto. dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina.

Issei: oh, solo fue Gasper que rompió su record en este juego.

Rias: y por eso se enoja.

Issei: cosas de hombres.

Luego de 5 minutos entra Kyo y se sentía en un sillón al lado de Simone y Shiku, y luego entra Jansen cargando a Gasper.

Simone: enserio le hiciste daño. dijo la pelinaranja mirando sorprendida al pelilargo.

Kyo: QUE... No, ese chico se asusto cuando lo alcance que se desmayo.

Jansen: pego un grito que cayo al suelo y lloraba.

Issei: bueno al menos todo quedo arreglado no.

Kyo: Tal vez.

Rias: bueno chicos a comer.

todos fueron al comedor y las chicas sirvieron la comida.

Issei: esto se ve delicioso, provecho. comenzó a comer.

todos empezaron a comer, en eso algo le paso a Issei, Kyo y Vali, ambos dejaron de comer y comenzaron a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. el dolor se estaba volviendo mas fuerte.

luego vieron algo raro, era una frase que decía _"Te atrapare"_ luego escucharon una risa macabra, los chicos estaban impactados y vieron la silueta de ojos rojos, luego los chicos dejaron de sentir dolor y cayeron al suelo, todos fueron a ayudar a los chicos.

Rias: que sucedió chicos.

Issei: Nos están buscando.

Rias: quien.

Issei: posible [SATAN].

Kyo: pero porque nos hace esto.

Issei: Shiku que eras lo que decías de las personas que podían ver su sello.

Shiku: que estarán involucrados en uno de sus asuntos en un futuro.

Issei: será que nos esta buscando.

Kyo: pero porque a Vali.

Vali: ¿Cuál sello?

Kyo: este. dijo haciendo un holograma del sello [SATAN]

Vali: Lo he visto, años atrás vi ese sello en una pesadilla. dijo el platino sorprendido.

Issei: Porque [SATAN] necesita a Vali.

Shiku: no se.

Kyo: iré a meditar.

Issei: yo dormiré.

Vali: y yo entrenare.

cada uno de los chicos fue a su habitación.

Rias: porque esta pasando esto.

Shiku: [SATAN] es un loco, él esta buscando a Issei porque es muy especial, pero no entiendo que tienen que ver Kyo y Vali, nunca nos había hablado de ellos como para que fueran tan importantes.

Akeno: para crees que sea.

Shiku: para algo malo, estoy segura.

todas las chicas se sentaron en los sillones.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo, este solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Vali: Te atrapare, que es lo que sucede.

luego el platino se vio en un de los espejo y una silueta de color negro apareció detrás de él, esta tenia una forma extraña, era demasiado alta con 2 cuernos, unos ojos blancos que daban una mala espina, sin decir que era demasiado delgada, luego mostro una sonrisa aterradora, tenia dientes amarillos los cuales parecían de piraña

¿?: **Te matare.**

Vali: ¿acaso eres [SATAN]?. dijo este un poco asustado, él solo le veía a través del espejo.

¿?: **jajajajajaja, solo te digo, ten cuidado, yo soy alguien que no querrás conocer, se que eres la descendencia de Lucifer y en una ocasión logre herirlo, lastima que no logre matarlo.**

Vali: ¿Quién eres?. voltio a ver y ya no había nadie.

¿?: **Nos veremos pronto Vali Lucifer, ten cuidado a quien le cuentas esto, una persona equivocada y las pagara.** la voz sonaba como si estuviera en la habitación.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo se encontraba meditando, se encontraba concentrando sus poderes, mientras que se conectaba con un mundo espiritual, el pelilargo abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en frente de un manantial.

Kyo: bien. el pelilargo se encontraba caminando por las aguas del manantial mientras un aura de color verde aparecía cubriendo alrededor de su cuerpo. (siento como mi energía aumenta, así podre vencer al idiota de Raikin). dijo en su mente.

luego estaba pasando algo raro, todo empezaba a tonarse de color negro hasta al punto que no se veía nada, luego noto como el agua empezaba a brillar y se convertía en sangre.

Kyo: que rayos. el pelilargo estaba impactado.

luego todo se ilumino y noto que el cielo era rojo como la sangre y el manantial estaba quemándose.

Kyo: ¿Qué sucede?

¿?: **Lo que tiene que pasar.** dijo alguien pasando por detrás del pelilargo.

Kyo: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: **porque no lo averiguas.**

El pelilargo empezó a mirar a su alrededor y luego noto un par de ojos blancos mirándolos, luego la silueta se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sonreír mostrando esa espeluznante sonrisa.

¿?: **Mucho gusto Kuraidesu.**

Kyo: me llamo Fuanteina Kyo.

¿?: **eso es lo que tu crees, pero yo conozco mucho mas de lo que tu sabes acerca de ti mismo.**

Kyo: que estas hablando.

¿?: **Todo a su debido tiempo, solo te diré, eres un peligro y te matare.**

Kyo: ¿quien eres?

¿?: **de verdad crees que te diré, lo lamento, pero aun no te diré.**

la silueta soltó al pelilargo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a quemarse.

Kyo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. el pelilargo abrió los ojos y salió del mundo espiritual. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño se encontraba teniendo de nuevo una pesadilla, empezaba a moverse como si quisiera soltarse de algo, como si algo perturbara en sus sueños.

* * *

 _Pesadilla de Issei._

 _El castaño se encontraba alrededor de cientos de cadáveres entre ellos sus amigos y sus novias._

 _Issei: no, como es posible, quien hizo esto._

 _luego algo apareció el mismo Issei, pero cuando se había convertido en una bestia lo curioso es que todo su cuerpo era de un color negro mate y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo._

 _Issei: no, no puede ser._

 _la bestia tomo al castaño del cuello de la camisa y lo iba a atravesar con sus garras, pero algo sucedió, la bestia tenia un agujero en su estomago y de ahí salían sus intestinos._

 _Issei: que._

 _la bestia soltó al castaño y luego se partió a la mitad dejando a la vista sus intestinos los cuales se estaban pudriendo, Issei estaba asustado, pero lo que vio después lo dejo aterrado, era esa extraña silueta estaba solo sonría mientras que en su mano llevaba una afilada oz._

 _¿?: **Que sucede.**_

 _Issei no decía nada, solo estaba asustado._

 _¿?: **Que, hay algo malo.** este dio una risa macabra. **Acaso vistes algo espantoso, jajajajaja.**_

 _Issei: ¿Quién eres?_

 _¿?: **la pregunta aquí es, quien eres tú.** dijo mientras mostraba su macabra sonrisa._

 _Issei: ¿Qué quieres?_

 _¿?: **Te vengo a decir que te matare y tu no podrás hacer nada, me oíste, ¡NO PODRAS HACER NADA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**_

 _Issei solo estaba asustado y luego la extraña figura lo iba a atacar con la oz._

 _Issei: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!._

 _¿?: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.** Eso fue lo único que escucho el castaño antes que lo atacara._

 _Fin de la pesadilla._

* * *

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El castaño se despertó asustado.

Luego noto que Asia estaba a su lado.

Asia: que sucede Issei san.

Issei: Asia. el castaño abrazo a la rubia. estas bien.

Asia: Si, que paso.

Issei: nada, solo fue una pesadilla.

Asia: estas seguro.

Issei: si, solo volvamos a dormir.

Asia: esta bien.

Issei: por cierto Asia que horas es.

Asia: la 1 de la mañana.

Issei: ya veo.

Asia: tuviste de nuevo una pesadilla.

Issei: si, pero no es para preocuparse.

Asia: de acuerdo. le dio un beso en los labios. hasta mañana.

Issei: hasta mañana. le devolvió el beso.

luego Issei abrazo a Asia y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _7:00pm._

Todos se habían despertado, las chicas preparaban el desayuno mientras que los chicos esperaban en el comedor excepto Issei, Vali y Kyo.

Rias: donde están Issei, Vali y Kyo.

Kiba: no sabemos.

En eso aparecen los 3 chicos y estaban listos para irse.

Rias: buenos días.

Vali: que hay. dijo de una manera seca.

Kyo: buenos días. dijo algo distante.

Issei: buenos días Rias. dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

los chicos fueron a la puerta para salir.

Rias: no van a comer.

Issei: no tengo tanta hambre.

la pelirroja estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su novio.

Issei: nos vemos mas tarde.

los chicos salieron de la casa dejando a todos preocupados.

Akeno: algo esta pasando. dijo la morena preocupada.

Asia: pues no se si sirva, pero anoche Issei san tuvo una pesadilla y me pregunto si estaba bien, lo cual fue raro.

* * *

 _Con los chicos._

los chicos andaban distantes, solo caminaban hacia la academia, pero ninguno hablaba con el otro, estaban demasiados aterrorizados con lo que les paso, ellos se veían entre si y sabían que los 3vieron al mismo ser extraño, se notaba con solo ver el vacío en su mirar, luego de un largo y callado camino llegaron a la academia y dieron un suspiro, los 3 se vieron entre ellos y pensaron lo mismo así que ninguno entro a clases, se fueron de la academia y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad hasta encontrar una fabrica abandonada, en la cual no dudaron en entrar y entonces notaron que todo era un desastre, las maquinas no servían para nada, solo eran pilas de metal oxidado, luego vieron una parte del suelo despejado y decidieron sentarse ahí y estaban tan concentrados en lo que vieron que todo era un ambiente tétrico, se escuchaba un silencio espeluznante hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

Kyo: entonces, vieron a esa figura ¿verdad?

el castaño y el platino asintieron.

Issei: también fue en una pesadilla.

el pelilargo y el platino negaron moviendo la camisa.

Kyo: lo vi, mientras meditaba.

Vali: y yo cuando entrenaba.

Issei: y que les dijo.

Vali: que me mataría.

Kyo: lo mismo.

Issei y... que mas les dijo.

Kyo mira a Vali.

Kyo: comienzas tu o comienzo yo.

Vali: yo empiezo.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Vali: la figura apareció detrás mío y me dijo que conocía a Lucifer y que en una oportunidad casi lo mata y que tuviera cuidado a quien se le contaba.

Kyo: en cambio yo estaba meditando y me encontraba como en una especie de mundo espiritual, esa figura volvió todo un infierno, todo quemaba a mi alrededor y me dijo que no conocía nada de mi mismo además de decirme Kuraidesu.

Issei: ¿que esta tratando de decir?

Vali y Kyo: no lo se. dijeron al tiempo.

Kyo: ¿y que te dijo a ti?

Issei: pues era una pesadilla, todos ustedes estaban muertos, luego me encuentro enfrente de esa bestia y cuando me doy cuenta la figura la partió en 2 y le dije quq quien era.

Vali: y que te dijo.

Issei: que quien era yo y que no podre hacer nada y me matara si o si y luego me iba a matar, pero desperté.

Kyo: que querrá decirnos estas cosas, ¿tendrá que tener relación con [SATAN]?. dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa de la academia dejándose con una camisa negra y encima la chaqueta de la academia.

Vali: no le veo otra posibilidad, tu que opinas Issei.

Issei: [SATAN] en un futuro nos estará buscando debido a que podemos ver su marca, entonces creo que nos esta advirtiendo y se esta presentando de esa forma.

Kyo y Vali se miran y luego miran a Issei.

Kyo: suena como lo mas coherente.

Vali: es el único que veo que pueda hacer este tipo de cosas.

Issei: si... cambiando de tema, ¿vamos a hablar con Ophis?

Vali: si.

Kyo: ¿que tan fuerte es esa tal Ophis?

los 2 dragones vieron al pelilargo a esa pregunta tan estúpida.

Vali: es uno de los seres mas poderosos de este universo.

Issei: junto con el gran rojo.

Kyo: guau. el pelilargo estaba sorprendido.

Vali abrió un portal.

Vali: síganme.

el platino entro al portal, el castaño y el pelilargo se miraron y entraron al portal.

* * *

 _Mientras en la Academia Kouh._

Rias y los demás estaban buscando al castaño. al platino y al pelilargo por toda la Academia, pero nada, buscaban por todos los pasillos, por todos los pisos, por los baños e incluso en todos los salones, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, luego todos se reunieron en el club.

Jansen: ¿encontraron a Issei?

Rias: no, ninguna tuvo éxito, díganme como les fue, ¿encontraron a Vali y a Kyo?

Simone y Shiku: no, Kyo esta desaparecido.

Arthur, Kuroka, Le fay y Bikou: lo mismo Vali.

Akeno: nosotros buscamos a Issei, e incluso fuimos a sus clases, pero todos los maestros dijeron que él no asistió a clases.

Rias: que sucedió, primero esa manera de saludar tan seca, segundo no deciden comer y ahora no asisten a clases.

Akeno: no será que todo el asunto con [SATAN] los tiene nerviosos.

Shiku: no lo creo, a hace cuando a Issei le había contado que [SATAN] lo buscaba y yo lo veía tranquilo todo el tiempo.

* * *

 _Volviendo con los chicos._

Los 3 chicos atravesaron el portal y se encontraban en una parte desconocida del inframundo, habían enormes montañas rocosas, así como una superficie la cual tenia varios cráteres, sin decir que el cielo estaba oscuro y también una baja temperatura de por hay llegando casi a -10 grados centígrados.

Issei: ¿Dónde estamos?.

Vali: lo llamo el monte de la muerte.

Issei y Kyo: ¿porque?

Vali: mucha gente ha muerto por tratar de cruzar estos lugares, pero no han tenido éxito, por eso mismo este lugar recibió ese nombre tras ser abandonado, con Ophis siempre veníamos a entrenar o a hablar, casi siempre pasa su tiempo aquí.

Issei: y crees que estará aquí.

Vali: estoy mas que seguro.

Kyo: y exactamente como cruzaremos todo esto.

Issei: podemos volar, ¿no es así?

Vali: no, esto tiene algo raro, pareciera que hubiera algo raro que hicieras que perdieras el control del vuelo y chocases con una montaña y provocaras un gran temblor haciendo que la avalancha caiga sobre ti y mueras.

el castaño y el pelilargo se vieron sorprendidos.

Issei: entonces como pasamos.

Vali: escalando las montañas con un extremo cuidado.

Issei: ¿quieres matarnos?

Kyo solo dio un suspiro.

Kyo: Vali te odio.

Vali: tranquilos no pasara nada malo, estoy un 70% seguro.

Issei: uy que alivio. dijo sarcástico.

Kyo: me quitaste mis miedos. dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Vali: tranquilos, no moriremos.

Vali comenzó a trepar una de las montañas que se encontraban mas cerca, el castaño y el pelilargo dieron un suspiro y comenzaron a trepar la misma montaña la cual estaba trepando Vali, era una tortura, tras de que debían tener cuidado por donde tomaban, sin decir de las bajas temperaturas, era insoportable, pero después de un par de horas, los chicos se encontraban en la cima de la montaña, específicamente en un terreno plano.

Vali: listo, ya podemos volar tranquilos.

los 3 chicos sacaron sus alas de demonios y comenzaron a volar sobre la zona.

Issei: ¿sabes en que parte estará Ophis?

Vali: si.

los chicos fueron a un lugar desolado, la vegetación era muy poca, los arboles tenían pocas hojas en sus ramas, el suelo parecía un desierto y varias rocas enormes como del tamaño de 2 elefantes, luego no fue mucho el tiempo que los muchachos notaron una gran presencia cerca de su posición.

Issei: Ophis esta cerca.

los chicos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y vieron la silueta de una niña sentada en una de esas enormes rocas.

Issei y Vali: ahí esta.

los 3 chicos fueron adonde se encontraba la silueta y al acercarse vieron a la pequeña loli viendo el horizonte.

Issei y Vali: Ophis.

los chicos dijeron con normalidad, pero el pelilargo estaba sorprendido.

Kyo: ¿esa niña es la famosa Ophis?, confirmado desde que los conozco ya nada tiene sentido. les dio la espalda y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con una de sus manos en su cara asimilando todo esto.

Ophis: ¿y él es?

Issei: solo un nuevo amigo.

Ophis: de acuerdo, para que vinieron.

Issei: necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ophis: ¿que es?.

Issei: Kyo pásame la hoja.

Kyo: aquí tienes. le dio la hoja.

Issei la tomo y se la mostro a Ophis.

Ophis: así que saben de la existencia del pilar 73.

Issei: Si, que tantos sabes de esto.

Ophis dio un suspiro.

Ophis: esto será una larga historia.

 **Fin del capitulo 15.**

* * *

 **Días para la batalla: 6 días.**

 **PD: perdón la demora xd.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 16: La locura.**

Ophis: así que saben de la existencia del pilar 73.

Issei: Si, que tanto sabes de esto.

Ophis dio un suspiro.

Ophis: esto será una larga historia.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Rias y los demás._

Todos se encontraban en la sala del club del ocultismo y todos estaban preocupados por los chicos.

Rias: Issei donde estas. decía caminando de lado a lado.

Kuroka: te matare Vali. dijo tronando sus nudillos.

Simone y Shiku: Kyo. sonaban molestas.

en eso aparece un circulo mágico y de ahí sale Azazel.

Azazel: hola muchachos como están.

Rias: ¿Que sucede Azazel?

Azazel: Sirzechs los necesita en el inframundo.

Rias: ¿para que nos necesita Oni sama?.

Azazel: solo me dijo que era importante.

Rias: de acuerdo, vamos chicos.

Akeno: y que pasa si llegan Issei, Vali y Kyo.

Azazel: ¿donde están esos chicos?

Rias: desaparecieron, no los hemos vuelto a ver después de que salieran de casa.

Azazel: esto es extraño, pero bueno, tendrán que buscarlos luego.

Rias: bueno, solo espero que aparezca.

Azazel: esos chicos aparecerán, conociéndolos estarán entrenando.

Shiku: tu, conociendo a Kyo, ¡ja! no me hagas reír.

Azazel: ¿Quién es ella y porque siento una presencia que me da un poco de miedo?. dijo el caído viendo a Shiku un poco nervioso.

Rias: enserio quieres saber.

Azazel: no, la verdad no.

Rias: bueno, llévanos con Oni sama.

Azazel: de acuerdo.

Rias: Jansen, podrías quedarte.

Jansen: ¿porque?

Rias: en caso de que vengan Issei, Vali y Kyo.

Jansen: de acuerdo.

el ángel caído hizo un circulo mágico y todos entraron menos Jansen y fueron al inframundo.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

los chicos se encontraban enfrente de Ophis esperando que les contara la historia, la loli se había bajado de la roca y ella solo miraba la hoja del pilar de [SATAN]

Ophis: (como es posible que conozco esto, aquí los únicos que saben de esto es el gran rojo, yo y obviamente los maous, como es posible que los chicos sepan de esto)

Issei: ya nos puedes contar Ophis.

Ophis: que... si claro, bueno todo comenzó hace mas de 100 años, cuando nació el segundo hijo de [SATAN] su nombre es AkuKeshin Raikin.

Issei: sabemos quien es.

Ophis: ¿enserio?. la loli estaba sorprendida.

Issei: si, pero lo curioso es que cuando nos dijo su nombre, nos dijo que se llamaba Samusu Raikin.

Ophis: así normalmente se presentan con los demás demonios para no levantar sospechas, pero la verdad es que son AkuKeshin porque son la encarnación del mal, continuando, cuando nació, [SATAN] tuvo la genial idea de crear un gran clan, así que, estuvo con varias mujeres del inframundo y de esas miles de relaciones tuvo 8 hijos, no estando satisfecho, rompió las reglas y viajo al mundo humano y estuvo con varias mujeres del mundo humano y de ahí con una mujer tuvo unas mellizas las cuales eran o son unos seres demasiados poderosos que incluso las trajo a vivir al inframundo junto con la humana, exactamente paso hace 35 años, se pensaba que todo iría bien, que ya no habría mas conflictos para ese entonces, pero algo malo paso, los antiguos maous idearon un plan para matar a su esposa y lo lograron, eso era lo que querían que [SATAN] perdiera el control y se volviera loco, tras perder a su esposa, comenzó a ser estricto, todos sus hijos empezaron a tener un pensamiento de matar a todos aquel que sea necesario para mantener a este mundo al margen, eso no les gusto a la mellizas y entonces escaparon y buscaron refugios en los hijos de un ser que [SATAN] odiaba con toda sus fuerzas.

los chicos: ¿quien?.

Ophis: es mejor que su identidad no se revele.

Vali: ¿porque?

Ophis: créanme es lo mejor.

los chicos dudosos aceptan no preguntar.

Ophis: ¿en que iba?

Kyo: de que las mellizas de [SATAN] estaban con las hijos del sujeto que odia.

Ophis: cierto, ellas escaparon y desaparecieron de la vida de [SATAN], entonces en su ira, tomo la opción de mandar a asesinar a todo ser que no sea de su familia, porque para él solo los suyos pueden sobrevivir.

los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no lo creían, nunca creerían que esto seria posible.

Issei: guau.

Vali: por un lado hasta lo entendería.

Kyo: creo que en parte me sentiría comunicado con él.

Ophis: en parte [SATAN] es así por nuestra culpa, pero aun si o si quería acabar con todos los clanes para que solo hubiera uno.

Issei: el suyo.

Ophis: exacto.

Issei: ya veo, pero nuestro deber es acabar con lo malo.

todos asintieron.

Ophis: para eso vinieron.

Issei: también para que nos ayudes en la batalla contra Raikin, sabemos que eres demasiado fuerte y queremos saber si nos puedes ayudar.

Ophis: pero ya son varios contra un solo sujeto, no crees.

Issei: es que no será solo uno.

Ophis: a que te refieres.

Issei: traerán un gran ejercito y además estamos seguros de que vendrán otro de los hijos de [SATAN].

Ophis: a poco si son tan fuertes.

Issei: logro vencer a Sirzechs de un solo golpe.

Ophis: ¡¿QUE?!

Issei: así es, nuestras fuerzas antes del entrenamiento no le hubieran hecho ni un daño, pero ahora creo que podemos darle batalla, pero también necesitamos tu ayuda, eres uno de los seres mas poderosos y nos servirías en la batalla contra ellos.

Ophis: jmm, Ddraig te dijo todo verdad. dijo sonriendo lo cual se le hizo raro.

Issei: eeeeh si.

Ddraig: si no le hubiera dicho, no habríamos pedido la ayuda de Vali y no hubiéramos venido aquí. dijo la gema apareciendo de repente.

Ophis: astuto Ddraig.

Issei: entonces, ¿nos ayudaras?

Ophis: claro, ¿cuando es la batalla?

Issei: eeeee Kyo cuando es la batalla.

Kyo: eeeeeen, espera un momento. el pelilargo se puso a pensar por 5 minutos. en 6 días.

Ophis: vale, donde será.

Issei: creo que cerca de la mansión gremory.

Ophis: bien, nos vemos.

Issei: no vas a acompañarnos.

Ophis: tengo que entrenar, creo que tu sabes mas que nadie de esto.

Issei: tienes razón, bueno no te molestamos mas, nos vemos Ophis.

Ophis: adiós chicos.

Vali creo un portal y los chicos entraron en el y aparecieron en la fabrica abandonada.

Issei: creen que las chicas estén preocupadas.

Kyo: me sorprenderían si no lo estuvieran.

Issei: como se sienten.

Vali y Kyo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Issei: si, aun se siente asustados por esa figura.

Vali: No, después de escuchar esa historia, puede suene loco, pero si me dejo controlar por el miedo puede que termine como [SATAN].

Kyo: te entiendo, yo no se que haría si mataran a Simone o a Shiku.

Issei: tienes razón, yo no sabría que hacer si Rias, Akeno o las demás chicas murieran.

Los chicos suspiraron.

Issei: bueno, vámonos.

los chicos abandonaron la fabrica.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Rias y los demás._

Todos estaban en la mansión gremory, estaban sentados en la sala esperando a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: Jóvenes, que gusto verlos.

Rias: que paso Oni sama, para que nos llamaste.

Sirzechs: me alegra que preguntes, pero primero, donde están Issei, Vali y Kyo.

Rias: eeeeh ellos están en clases, tenían un examen.

Sirzechs: bueno no importa, con ustedes ya es suficiente, resulta que tenemos un problema.

Rias: ¿cual seria?.

Sirzechs chasqueo los dedos y de una apareció una barrera encerrando a Rias y a los demás.

Rias: que sucede. dijo preocupada.

Azazel: Sirzechs, que estas planeando. dijo este enojado.

el pelirrojo solo se reia.

Sirzechs: resulta que me entere de que Issei es un peligro para todos, y acabare con él. decía este con na sonrisa macabra.

Rias: ¿quien eres? tu no eres mi hermano, él no seria capaz de hacer esto.

Sirzechs: estas segura, hermanita.

de las sombras aparecieron Grayfia, Venelana, Lord Gremory y Milicas, todos estaban con los ojos sin brillo.

Rias: ¿que hiciste?

el maou solo se reía.

Rias: ¡¿QUE HICISTE?!

Sirzechs: oh nada, solo que acabare con Issei, es un peligro no solo para ustedes, sino para mi y para todo el mundo.

Rias: este no eres tu, tu no matarías a Issei, tu lo protegerías.

Sirzechs: eso es lo que crees.

luego una figura extraña aparece detrás de Sirzechs, la misma figura que estuvo aterrando a Issei, Vali y Kyo, esta curiosamente solo la podía ver Sirzechs.

¿?: **Jajaja ahora, ataca.**

el maou solo sonrió y comenzó a atacar a todos los chicos y a Azazel, solo escuchaba los gritos de los chicos, luego fue aumentando la intensidad hasta que todos estaban demasiado débiles.

¿?: **Ahora los tienes a tu merced.** la figura desapareció.

* * *

 _Con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

Los chicos fueron a la academia y curiosamente no había nadie, no le tomaron tanta importancia y decidieron irse para la residencia Hyoudo, ahí cuando entraron curiosamente solo vieron a Jansen viendo televisión.

Jansen: ¡ISSEI!. se alegro de ver al castaño y lo abrazo.

Issei: Jansen, donde están los demás.

Jansen: fueron a atender un asunto de Lucifer sama.

Issei: ¿nos necesita?

Jansen: no creo, pues vino ese un tal Azazel y este no parecía tan preocupado porque no estuvieran.

Issei: bueno, al parecer no es nada grave.

Jansen: quieren comer algo, prepare la cena.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Jansen: y ustedes 2. dijo mirando a Vali y Kyo.

Vali: pues si tengo hambre.

Kyo: yo también.

los chicos se sentaron en el comedor y Jansen les empezó a servir y ella luego se sentó y todos comenzaron a comer, se sentía un ambiente vacio, ya estaban acostumbrados al ver mucha gente en el comedor, pero esta vez solo eran 4.

Issei: Jansen.

Jansen: dime.

Issei: ¿sabes cuanto se demorarían?

Jansen: No, lo siento.

después de comer, todos lavaron sus platos y luego los 4 empezaron a ver televisión para eventualmente irse a dormir.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

El castaño despertó y no vio a nadie en su cama, el ya comenzó a preocuparse, se levanto y bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala, y solo vio a Kyo, Vali y Jansen viendo tele, ya se habían cambiado y no tenían nada mas que hacer.

Issei: aun no han venido Rias y las demás.

los 3 negaron moviendo la cabeza.

Issei: esto es raro.

en eso alguien abre toca la puerta.

Issei: yo abro.

Issei abrió la puerta y quedo sorprendido al ver a Serafall Leviatan.

Issei: ¿Serafall?

Serafall: mucho gusto verte Issei Kun, perdón si voy muy apresurada, pero tengo que decirte que necesito tu ayuda.

Issei: que paso.

Serafall: algo malo esta pasando, el inframundo esta en peligro, ahí 2 sujetos los cuales estan atacando el inframundo.

todos se alarmaron.

Issei y Kyo: Raikin.

Kyo: Issei cámbiate, La batalla ha comenzado.

Issei fue a cambiarse y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba listo.

Issei: vamos.

* * *

 _En el inframundo._

Ahí se encontraban todos peleando contra el ejercito de [SATAN], cada ver iba disminuyendo el numero hasta el punto que quedo en 0, luego fue que aparecieron Raikin y otro sujeto el cual tenia parecido con Yaku claro, pero este estaba con el cabello al estilo militar.

Raikin: que dices Cal, les mostramos como se pelea.

Cal: al fin, me vengare de los maldito que mataron a mi hijo. dijo tronando sus nudillos.

ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Sirzechs: pero que.

Cal apareció de la nada y le dio una patada en el estomago a Sirzechs haciendo que cayera al suelo, Raikin por su parte le dio un golpe en el cuello a Azazel, y así de a poco fueron derrotando a todos, tanto a Ajuka que también se encontraban peleando, como a Rias y los demás hasta llegar a uno, Shiku, ambos hombres aparecieron enfrente de la muchacha.

Cal: ay mi sobrina.

Raikin: traicionaste a nuestra familia.

Shiku: ustedes no tienen sentimientos, no les importo el haber atacado a mamá y tenerla bajo su poder.

Cal: ja, no lo recordaba, que gran momento.

Raikin: tu madre seguiría bien si no hubiera querido seguir el ejemplo de nuestras hermanas y por ende tu no tendrías que estar sufriendo esto.

Shiku: para que hubiera querido vivir en una mentira.

Cal: ¿acaso con ellos vives mejor?

Shiku empezó a recordar cuando despertó en la barrera y recordar a alguien, el cual se reía y con solo nombrarlo quería matarlo.

Shiku: al menos he vivido mejor aquí.

Raikin: vaya descendencia, Reon no era el mas fuerte, pero lo trataba.

Cal: igual Yaku, era rebelde, pero aun así logro demostrar que podía ser alguien completamente poderoso.

Raikin: por cierto Shiku, donde están Rai y Jeiya.

Shiku: pagando por todos los crímenes que han hecho.

Raikin: con que fuiste la que acabo con la mitad de la tercera división.

Shiku: y no me arrepiento... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. dio un grito el cual no afecto para nada a los 2 sujetos.

Cal: ahora si. le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

luego de eso, los 2 hombres sintieron una gran presencia y luego alguien demasiado veloz se llevo a Cal.

Raikin: que rayos.

Issei: ¡RAIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, TE VOY A MATAR!. el castaño comenzó a golpear a Raikin de una manera brutal, sus golpes estaban cargados de odio, de ira, de una sed de venganza.

mientras Cal recibía golpes del pelilargo, este tenia una enorme ira en su interior.

Issei y Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. ambos dieron un grito muy agudo, pero algo paso, ninguno de los hombres se inmuto y golpearon a los 2 jóvenes haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Vali los ayudo ponerse de pie.

Raikin: que dices hermano, aumentamos el nivel. dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Cal: adelante.

los hombres aparecieron unas auras demasiado poderosas, los 3 chicos se asustaron al ver eso.

Issei: creo... que toca usar nuestros poderes.

Vali: Kyo, puedes seguirnos con nuestro poder al máximo.

Kyo: tengo una habilidad tan poderosa como la Scream Red Force.

Vali: pues mas te vale que la uses con todo tu poder.

Issei: listos.

el platino y el pelilargo asintieron.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

 **[SHADOW FORCE]**

Las armaduras de los 3 chicos aparecieron.

Issei: Kyo, creo que necesitas cubrir tu cara.

Kyo: ok. el pelilargo creo un casco con forma de lobo.

Vali: de lobo.

Kyo: pues bueno, una de mis 2 novias es una licántropo y compartí con ella mas de un mes, fue lo primero que pensé.

Issei: podemos dejar la charla para mas tarde.

Vali: claro, primero acabamos con ellos.

Kyo: perdón.

Issei: bueno, ¡AL ATAQUE!.

los chicos fueron a combatir con los 2 hombres, luego apareció un hombre de la nada que se puso enfrente de los 2 hombres, este tenia un cabello largo blanco con una gran barba.

Raikin: que te trajo Damián.

Damián: no crean que acabarían a estos chicos sin mi.

Cal: a veces no te soporto lo sabias.

Damián: alégrate de que vine yo y no Dalius.

Raikin: en parte tienes un buen punto, encárgate del blanco, el rojo es mío. dijo llevándose a Issei lejos.

Damián se fue con Vali y Cal fue con Kyo.

Cada uno de los chicos peleaban con los 3 hijos de [SATAN], y no parecían ganar, Issei golpeaba a Raikin, sus golpes llegaban a herirlo, pero Raikin era mas rápido, y en unos segundos se encontraban dándole la paliza de su vida al castaño, Kyo usaba todas sus fuerzas para mandar grandes ráfagas de su poder, pero Cal tenia mas resistencia y uso los poderes del pelilargo en su contra, y Vali lograba tener un buen combate mano a mano con Damián, ambos daban golpes rápidos, puños, patadas, ráfagas, pero Damián fue mas astuto y desapareció de la vista del platino y cuando Vali pudo reaccionar ya era tarde, había recibido una fuerte cantidad de energía por su espalda, tanto Issei, como Kyo, como Vali cayeron al suelo y su armadura se deshizo.

Raikin: que paso Hyoudo, acaso ya acabaste de luchar. el rubio se reía de manera macabra.

Issei intentaba ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil que apenas podía mantenerse de rodillas.

Cal: Jajajajaja, el caballero de la noche.

Raikin: ¿de que hablas?

Cal: el niño con el cual estaba luchando, al parecer tiene los poderes de la oscuridad.

Issei: ¡¿que... Kyo eso es cierto?!

Kyo: yo... no tengo... idea. dijo escupiendo sangre.

Damián: a que no adivinan quien es el tercer chico.

Raikin: acaso importa.

Damián: es que no te parece importante tener al bisnieto del difunto Lucifer.

Raikin y Cal se sorprendieron al escuchar.

Raikin y Cal: ¿es él?

Raikin: como es que lo sabes.

Damián: no hay nadie que se parezca tanto al hijo de Lucifer ¿Cómo se llama?

Cal: ¿no estarás hablando de Rizevim Livan Lucifer?

Vali tenia demasiada rabia, no solo por estar perdiendo sino que también escucho el nombre que mas odia en su vida.

Damián: exacto, ese mismo.

Cal: con que es él. el peliazul desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció enfrente de los chicos heridos y tomo a Vali por el cuello de la camisa. ¿para que viniste? a recibir el castigo que debió ser de tu bisabuelo.

Vali: cállate. decía con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

Raikin y Damián aparecieron al lado de Cal.

Raikin: había oído tu historia, vaya no puedo creer que alguien como tu seas descendencia de un ser tan poderoso aunque debo decir Lucifer era un inútil, al igual que la antigua Leviatan y los otros 2.

Cal: menos mal no esta Anubis con nosotros, sino se enojaría porque están insultando a su difunta madre jajaja.

Damián: déjamelo, yo le daré su lección.

Cal soltó a Vali y lo dejo a los pies de Damián en cambio tomo a Kyo del cuello.

Cal: entonces, porque te metiste conmigo, sabiendo las consecuencias.

Kyo estaba débil, pero su odio aun permanecía por las nubes.

Kyo: porque... así como mate... a tu hijo. intento tomar aire. te... matare.

Cal al escuchar que Kyo mato a su hijo empezó a apretarlo del cuello.

Kyo: ¡AAAAARG!. el pelilargo estaba sintiendo como estaba recibiendo el dolor en vida propia.

Cal: así que tu fuiste. el peliazul sonrió. disfrutare mucho asesinarte.

Raikin solo veía a Issei tirado en el suelo.

Issei: tu. intento arrastrase a donde se encontraba Raikin, pero fue inútil.

Raikin sonrió y piso la mano del castaño.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. el castaño grito.

Raikin: ¿tan inútil eres?. comenzó a reír. ¿no pudiste salvarlos?. dijo refiriéndose a Rias y los demás. ¿así tratas de salvarte?. el castaño comenzó a llorar por el dolor. vaya persona la que resultaste ser, alguien que no pudo salvar a sus estúpidos padres. esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

la ira de Issei empezó a aumentar, recordó esa foto de sus padres muertos, también cuando vio sus cuerpos sin vida y cuando los tuvo que enterrar.

Raikin: sabes. puso su mano en su barbilla. recuerdo cuando tuve que matarlos, ellos estaban tan asustados, tu padre intento protegerla, pero lo que hizo fue tardar lo inevitable. el rubio dio un suspiro para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa. Tu madre, se veía que era una buena mujer, cuando enterré un cuchillo en su estomago pue escuchar unas palabras, quieres saber cuales fueron.

El castaño no aguantaba mas, intentaba moverse, e intentaba gritar, pero solo aparecía una maldita impotencia.

Raikin: ¿no quieres saber?. sonrió de manera sádica. bien, de todas maneras te lo diré, ella dijo, Issei... te amo...mi hijo.

el castaño al escuchar eso quedo en shock, Kyo había caído al suelo mal herido y Vali estaba vomitando sangre, Issei los vio y quedo sorprendido al ver a sus amigos en un mal estado y luego recordó a la bestia.

Issei: tu... maldito... TE MATARE... **TE MATAREEEEEEEEEE.** el castaño dio un enorme grito y una enorme aura estallo de él haciendo que Raikin, Cal y Damián retrocedieran.

Raikin: que demonios.

Cal y Damián: no... no es posible.

El castaño logro ponerse de pie y sus ojos tornaron un color verde como el de su gema, para luego pasar a un color morado como la Scream Red Force y para que se tornasen de color Rojo, él empezó a gritar como loco, sus gritos eran cada vez mas agudos que incluso provoco un gran dolor en los hijos de [SATAN] también comenzó a golpear el suelo como loco rompiéndolo con sus piños, sus lagrimas ya no eran simples gotas de agua, era sangre, y entonces, lo peor comenzó, la bestia comenzó aparecer otra vez, su masa muscular aumento, sus uñas se volvieron garras, su cabello creció, sus dientes se volvían mas afilados y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, pero algo paso, su piel se volvió blanca pareciendo un ente, parecía la bestia de su pesadilla con la diferencia de que ahora era de color blanco con un aura rojo carmesí rodeándolo y sus ojos negros resaltando en la luz.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el monte de la muerte._

ahí se encontraba Ophis junto con 3 figuras encapuchadas, 2 eran de unas mujeres y la otra de un señor de casi 2 metros.

¿?1: entonces, dices que volvieron a aparecer. dijo una de las mujeres.

Ophis: si, van a atacar a la mansión Gremory en 5 días.

¿?2: ¿estas segura que uno de los que acepto la batalla de Raikin es Issei?. decía la otra mujer con un tono de preocupación.

Ophis: el mismo me lo dijo.

¿?: **Tenemos que ayudarlos.** Hablo el hombre encapuchado.

Ophis: sabes como es tu poder viejo, acabarías con todo.

¿?1: ¿y no te dijo quien iba también a luchar?.

Ophis: me dijo que un tal Cal.

la otra mujer parecía estar pensando en algo.

Ophis: ¿Qué piensas?

¿?2: solo tengo la duda de como saben de que Issei sigue vivo.

Ophis: no lo se.

luego todos se callaron y sintieron una presencia demasiado enorme, esta se sentía que provenía demasiado lejos desde su posición.

¿?1: esa presencia.

¿?2: es igual.

¿?: **A la de ellos.**

Ophis: esto no pinta bien.

los 4 sujetos desaparecieron del monte de la muerte y fueron a donde se encontraba esa gran presencia, al llegar se encontraban a una distancia segura, cerca de la mansión gremory.

¿?1: bien, de donde viene eso.

¿?2: tu que crees hermana. dice señalando a una gran luz blanca.

¿?: **No puede ser, creí que jamás volvería a ver ese poder de mi hijo.**

¿?1: ¿es él?

¿?2: se parece, pero no puede ser, él ya no esta con nosotros.

Ophis vio que ahí se encontraban Vali, malherido, y luego vio a lo demás, Sirzechs, Rias, su antiguo grupo y vio a una pelinegra enfrente del chico que acompañaba a Issei y Vali, y al recordar a Issei se percato de que él no estaba y luego vio mejor la luz blanca y luego noto una forma humanoide y se asusto al saber de quien se trataba.

Ophis: ¿Issei?

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 16**

 **Que creías que la batalla se demoraría mas días, no, era un juego, el caso, espero que les haiga gustado y bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **Capítulo 17: Traiciones.**

Ophis vio que ahí se encontraban Vali, malherido, y luego vio a lo demás, Sirzechs, Rias, su antiguo grupo y vio a una pelinegra enfrente del chico que acompañaba a Issei y Vali, y al recordar a Issei se percato de que él no estaba y luego vio mejor la luz blanca y luego noto una forma humanoide y se asusto al saber de quien se trataba.

Ophis: ¿Issei?

los encapuchados: ¡¿QUE?!

Ophis: puede que no me crean, pero ese es Issei.

¿?: **eso es imposible, se supone que él no es capaz de tener esos poderes.**

Ophis: pues lo imposible se ha vuelto posible.

luego la loli gótica volvió a ver a sus compañeros heridos y noto que el pelilargo los estaba mirando y estiraba su brazo con dificultada parecía estar pidiendo ayuda, los encapuchados lo notaron

¿?2: ¿y ese chico?

¿?: **Requiere nuestra ayuda.**

¿?1: vamos.

¿?2: estas segura, recuerda que debemos permanecer ocultas.

¿?1: no me importa, ese chico nos necesita.

Ophis: ni modo, vamos.

* * *

 _mientras del lado de Issei y los demás._

El castaño estaba transformado en una bestia, la luz dejo de iluminar y su cuerpo parecía de 2 metros, con demasiada masa muscular, también su piel blanca se había vuelto escamosa a excepción de su cara y las escamas tenían un color rojo sangre, su cara parecía la misma con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran negros y con un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

Cal: esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que Ryuko acabo con él hace años.

Damian: así que lo que decía el jefe era cierto, es la maldita descendencia de...

no pudo responde porque el castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tomo del cuello, Cal y Raikin estaban en shock.

Damian: ¡AAAAAARG!. el peliblanco no podía hablar y le estaba costando respirar, la mano de la bestia le estaba apretando el cuello con demasiada fuerza y sentía como sus garras intentaban traspasar la piel.

Issei: **T... T... TU.** su voz sonaba forzaba y se le estaba dificultando hablar.

Damián estaba asustado, con solo escuchar esa voz sombría sentía a la muerte respirar en su cuello.

Damián: ¿q-q-qu-que qui-i-i-e-ere-s-s-s d-d-d-de mi-mi?. el peliblanco sentía como cada vez se le dificultaba hablar no solo porque tuviera miedo sino por la falta de aire.

Issei: **VE... VE... VENGA... VENGANZA.** esta vez su voz tenia un toque de molestia.

Damián: oh no.

Issei: **¡VENGANZA!.**

En ese entonces el castaño comenzó a apretar con mas fuerza el cuello de Damián, el peliblanco solo gritaba hasta que...

* _crac*_

Cal estaba en shock, Raikin no lo creía, Jansen había visto lo que estaba haciendo Issei y estaba con la boca abierta, Kyo pudo sentir lo que había hecho Issei, Vali con dificultad logro ver lo que había pasado, nadie podía creerlo, Issei le rompió el cuello a Damián, también parecía que le había cortado el cuello debido a que la sangre salía de su cuello cubriendo sus garras y se veía la sangre salir por su boca, luego dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida del peliblanco, todo el mundo estaba en shock, luego el castaño vio sus garras con la sangre del peliblanco luego vio a Cal y Raikin y este sonrió de manera diabólica dejando ver unos dientes demasiados afilados.

Cal: corre. le dijo a Raikin.

Raikin asintió y ambos decidieron escapar o eso pensaban, resulta que ellos se movían a una gran velocidad, pero Issei iba a otro nivel, en un par de segundo apareció enfrente de los 2 hombres.

Raikin: ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!

Cal: ¿que haces?

Raikin: ¡BIEN, PELEEMOS!

La bestia volvió a sonreír y envió al rubio al cielo, ahí Raikin logro establecerse en el aire y expulso su aura.

Issei: **¡RAIKIIIIIIIIIN!**

la bestia extendió sus alas de demonio y fue donde se encontraba el rubio.

Raikin: ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE AHORA TE VOLVIERAS UN ANIMAL, DE TODAS MANERAS TE VOY A ASESINAR!.

el castaño no respondió nada.

Raikin: ¡NO DICES NADA, YA VEO, ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO!. Sonrió y expulso todo su poder.

Issei: **¡V... VE-VE... VEN-VE-VEN-VENGA-GA-GAN-ZA... VENGANZA!**

el rubio y la bestia fueron hacia el otro y dieron un choque de puños que hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara, ahí comenzó una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre el hijo de [SATAN] y la bestia.

mientras Jansen intentaba curar a Kyo.

Jansen: Kyo por favor, reacciona.

Kyo: es... imposible Jansen... estoy demasiado débil... ese sujeto Cal es muy fuerte... sus golpes no solo... hacen daño... sino que... roban tu energía. dijo el pelilargo tratando de tomar aire.

Vali: algo... ¿como la divine dividing?.

Kyo: podría decirse e incluso... mas poderosa.

Luego sintieron la presencia de Ophis.

Vali: ¿Ophis?. dijo el platino viendo con dificultad.

Kyo: si vino. el pelilargo perdió el conocimiento.

Jansen: Kyo... ¡Kyo!... ¡KYO DESPIERTA!. decía la pelinegra licantropa en sus brazos.

luego vio como Vali también cayo.

Ophis tomo el pulso de ambos chicos y se dio cuenta que aun vivían.

Ophis: aun viven, solo están bajos de fuerzas.

Jansen: ¿puedes ayudarlos?

la loli gotica suspiro.

Ophis: no puedo, pero se de alguien que si.

Jansen: ¿quien?.

Ophis apareció a una de las 2 mujeres encapuchadas.

Jansen: quien es ella.

Ophis: solo una amiga.

La encapuchada tomo las manos de Vali y comenzó a curarlo, el platino volvía a tener de nuevo sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se recuperaba de las heridas que había recibido.

Vali: que paso. el platino despertó, soltó a la encapuchada y se puso de pie. donde están esos malditos.

¿?: el chico ya esta listo, queda él.

Vali: Ophis, ¿Quién es ella?.

Ophis: no preguntes, es mejor que quede así.

Vali: de acuerdo. estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Ophis.

la mujer tomo ahora las manos de Kyo y sintió algo raro, pero aun así procedió a curarlo, la mujer lo estaba logrando, el pelilargo sentía como sus fuerzas volvían a él y en un par de minutos despertó.

Kyo: Guau. se puso de pie. gracias.

la mujer solo le se le veía su sonrisa.

¿?: No fue nada.

Vali: ¿ese es Issei?. dijo viendo a la bestia peleando con Raikin.

Kyo: eso creo, pero la verdad no estoy seguro.

Ophis: de hecho si es Issei.

Vali: como lo sabes Ophis, acaso estabas aquí antes.

Ophis: no, pero esa presencia es igual a la de Issei cuando vinieron ayer.

Vali: pero como es esto posible.

luego la gema aparece en el brazo de Vali.

Albion: recuerdas lo que nos había mostrado Ddraig.

Kyo: te refieres a la bestia esa.

Albion: si, creo por lo que he notado, esa bestia nace del dolor y la ira.

Vali: ¿y como sacaste esa conclusión?

Albion: pues curiosamente cuando converse con Ddraig.

Vali: ¿en que momento?

Albion: no eres el único con el que puedo comunicarme de manera telepática.

Vali: no se si es una ofensa, pero me sentí así.

Albion: como quieras, en fin, lo que Ddraig me ha contado es que Issei estaba en el cementerio cuando paso eso la primera vez.

Kyo: y curiosamente cuando Akeno encontró a Issei, el cementerio estaba casi destruido.

Albion: exacto y hace rato Raikin comenzó a hablarle de sus padres y como no pudo salvarlos.

Vali: entonces quieres decir que ¿Issei se transformo en esa cosa por medio del dolor?.

Albion: exactamente.

Ophis: tiene bastante sentido.

¿?: (entonces ellos murieron, quiere decir que saben ya toda la verdad de Issei). pensó la encapuchada. bueno Ophis yo me ire, tengo que volver con ellos.

Ophis: claro, nos vemos. Ophis hizo un portal en el cual la encapuchada desapareció.

Ophis, Vali, Kyo y Jansen vieron el cadáver de Damián y luego vieron a Issei peleando contra Raikin.

Vali: momento ¿Dónde esta Cal?.

todos empezaron a ver a su alrededor y no veían a nadie hasta que.

Kyo: ahí esta. vio como cada vez se iba alejando mas y mas.

Ophis: toma. Ophis le dio un poco de su poder a Kyo.

Kyo: Gracias.

Ophis: tienes que sacarle información.

Kyo: eso hare.

El pelilargo comenzó a correr en dirección a Cal.

Volviendo con Issei, él se encontraba dando la paliza de su vida a Raikin, sus puños eran mas fuertes, sus patadas mas dolorosas, sus ráfagas mas rapidas, Raikin parecía perder la batalla, pero esto solo era el comienzo, la bestia comenzó a moverse de una manera que no era normal, en un instante despareció de la vista del rubio y apareció detrás de él.

Raikin: que ray...

no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un gran golpe que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros para caer luego al suelo creando un gran cráter.

Raikin: maldi-di-to. el rubio se puso de pie y escupió un poco de sangre.

Issei: **QUE PA-SA, YA TE REN-DIS-TE.** trataba de hablar, pero parecía forzado.

Raikin: no te confíes Hyoudo, yo... te asesinare. dijo con su sonrisa macabra.

Issei: **RA-I-KIN YO TE A-SE-SI-NA-RE.**

ambos aumentaron sus auras y comenzó una nueva ola de golpes, patadas, poderes, el castaño comenzó a escupir fuego, Raikin mandaba varias ráfagas de energía, Raikin iba mas rápido esta vez y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de la bestia, golpeaba sus costillas, torcía sus brazos, mandaba grandes ráfagas, todos esos ataques hicieron que la bestia quedara medio moribunda.

Raikin: te dije que no me vencerías. Empezó a cargar una bola de poder en su mano. Te vas a reunir con tus padres.

la bestia empezaba a ver borroso y solo veía la luz que emitía la energía que salía de la mano de Raikin.

Raikin: y sabes que es lo gracioso de esto. la bola aumentaba su tamaño e Issei empezaba a caminar, pero parecía dificultarle. ¡QUE ELLOS NO ERAN TUS VERDADEROS PADRES!. Comenzó a reírse de manera macabra.

Eso despertó algo en la bestia, antes había una llama que expresaba su sed de venganza, pero ahora con lo que dijo Raikin, su venganza aumentaba, su ira y odio aumentaban y comenzó a apretar sus puños.

Issei: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.** Dio un grito que hacia que todo temblara a su alrededor, Vali, Jansen y Ophis crearon una barrera para que los poderes de Issei no les afectara, Kyo estaba a unos metros de alcanzar a Cal, hasta que el terremoto hiciera que ambos cayeran y rodaran varios metros. **¡RAIKIN, ESTAS MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.** la bestia desapareció de la vista de Raikin.

Raikin: Issei, donde estas. dijo sonriendo.

Aunque la dicha no le duro mucho al rubio porque cuando reacciono tenia unas largas garras atravesando su estomago y saliendo por su espalda, sorprendiendo a Ophis, Vali y Jansen.

Ophis: no puede ser.

Vali: ¿ese es Issei?. Vali ya no reconocía a su amigo parecía que viera un monstruo.

Jansen estaba en shock, mientras tanto Kyo intentaba alcanzar a Cal, debido a la caída que tuvo por el terremoto que provoco Issei se había torcido un tobillo e intentaba correr cojeando, hasta que al fin alcanzo a Cal el cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

Kyo: te tengo. lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. ahora dime, porque nos buscaban.

Cal: crees que te diré. el peliazul sonrió. logre vencerte una vez, no dudes que no puedo volver hacerlo.

el peliazul estaba preparando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano pero Kyo reacciono a tiempo y robo su poder.

Cal: que demonios.

el pelilargo choco la cabeza del peliazul contra el suelo y luego cargo en su mano el poder que le robo a Cal y apunto a su cara.

Kyo: porque intentas matarnos.

Cal: ni creas que hablare.

Kyo: habla. puso su mano en su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo.

Cal: hazlo, mátame, pero nunca hablare. sonrió.

Kyo: quien dijo que te mataría. el pelilargo sonrió y utilizo el poder de Cal para herir su brazo.

Cal: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. el peliazul se retorcía del dolor por su poder.

Kyo: ahora que me acuerdo que dijiste que poseo la oscuridad, ¿verdad?.

Cal: que planeas mocoso.

el pelilargo sonrió de manera sádica y de su mano se formaba una espada, esta tenia el filo de un color grisáceo y el mango de la espada era de color negro.

Kyo: esto es por herir a mis amigos. le enterró la espada en una de las piernas y el peliazul comenzó a gritar. esto por herir a mi novia. dijo enterrando la espada en su otra pierna. Esto es por lo que hizo tu hijo y tu sobrino. saco la espada de pierna y la enterró en uno de sus brazos. y esto. el pelilargo vio con odio a Cal, este se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor por la veces que la espada atravesó su cuerpo. Es porque por su culpa perdí a mis padres. sus ojos se tornaron rojos sorprendiendo a Cal.

Cal: Tu...

El pelilargo enterró la espada en el estomago y Cal escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Kyo: habla ahora.

Cal: e-esta bien.

mientras Cal iba a hablar la bestia Issei tenia aun sus uñas en el estomago de Raikin.

Issei: **TE DI-JE QUE TE ME VEN-GA-RIA.**

Raikin: esto es imposible. boto sangre de su boca manchando un poco el brazo del castaño. Se supone que tu morirías.

Issei: **POR-QUE LO ES-TA-RIA.**

Raikin: tu... eres un error... tu eres demasiado peligroso... para este mundo.

Issei: **NO ES CI-ER-TO.**

Raikin: piénsalo... quien mato... a Damián. la bestia vio el cuerpo de Damián. Quien acabo... con todo... a su... alrededor. La bestia vio que todo estaba hecho escombros. Tu provocaste... todo esto... tu eres el verdadero... villano.

Issei: **NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO.** parecía que fuera consciente de sus actos, luego vio como sus garras atravesaban a Raikin, y como su cuerpo era el de un monstruo. **ES-TE NO SO-Y YO, este no soy yo.** sus ojos volvieron a tomar su color original. Este no soy yo.

el castaño comenzó a reaccionar y lanzo a Raikin al suelo, luego la bestia cayo como una roca y comenzó a volver a la normalidad con su ropa hecha añicos, su ojos eran los mismos de siempre, ya no tenia garras, su piel ya no era escamosa, Issei había regresado a la normalidad.

Ophis deshizo la barrera y ella junto con Vali y Jansen fueron a verlo.

Ophis, Vali y Jansen: Issei.

Issei: eh, ¿Dónde estoy?. decía con pocas fuerzas.

Jansen: Issei estamos en el inframundo, ¿no lo recuerdas?. dijo la pelinegra triste.

Vali: Te has vuelto loco, casi nos matas.

Issei: ¿que hice?.

Ophis: No lo recuerdas.

Issei: lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba herido y Raikin empezaba a decirme que no pude salvar a nadie. dijo el castaño mientras tocia.

Jansen: te volviste un monstruo, eras irreconocible.

Vali: te volviste en esa bestia.

Issei: no puede ser. dijo mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente.

Ophis: como, ya sabias de su existencia Vali.

Vali: Issei nos conto a mi, a Kyo y a Shiku.

Ophis: ¿Shiku?

Issei: es ella. dijo señalando a la chica que estaba inconsciente enfrente de todos. ella es la nieta de [SATAN].

Ophis: ¿ella?. dijo la loli gótica sorprendida.

Issei: una de ellas.

Ophis: cuantos son.

Issei: según ella, hay 10 mas, son 11 con ella.

Ophis: ¿y que hace ella aquí?, ¿y que paso con el resto de ellos?

Issei: ella estaba bajo el poder de un sello y Kyo la libero y se nos unio, y sobre los demás, uno escapo, el otro esta encarcelado, otro fue asesinado por Kyo y el otro lo mate yo.

Ophis: ¿y los otros 6?

Issei: no sabemos, nunca se presentaron, jamás los hemos visto.

Ophis: ya veo.

Issei: por cierto y Kyo.

Vali: fue tras Cal.

Issei se puso de pie.

Issei: ¿donde esta Raikin?

los 3 le señalaron y estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba, el castaño fue a donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al verlo agonizando, su mirada estaba perdida, la sangre salía de su boca y pintaba su barba, su estomago estaba igual de sangriento, y aun se notaban las marcas que tenia de las garras de Issei.

Raikin: tu... provocaste esto. el rubio había notado la presencia del castaño.

Issei: no, yo no lo provoque. el castaño solo se puso de rodillas. tu mismo provocaste esto, por tu culpa paso lo que paso y ahora estas pagando todo por tus malas acciones.

Raikin: eso... es un modo... de decir... que no fue... tu culpa.

Issei: tómalo como quieras, pero ese fue el precio por todo lo que hiciste, y quiero saber por que lo hiciste.

Kyo le había hecho la misma pregunta a Cal.

Kyo: Porque buscas tanto a Issei.

Raikin: resulta que tu Hyoudo Issei.

Cal: es un gran peligro para el mundo, es un ser sumamente poderoso y puede.

Raikin: desatar el fin del mundo, por eso llevamos años buscándote.

Cal: para controlarlo y tener su poder bajo su control.

Issei/Kyo: ¿Por qué quieren mi/su poder?. dijo cada uno a los 2 hijos de [SATAN].

Raikin: para acabar con.

Cal: uno de los seres mas poderosos y peligrosos de este mundo.

Issei/Kyo: ¿y quien es él?

Raikin: es el 666.

Cal: **Trihexa.**

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Issei: porque me buscan.

Kyo: para que necesitas a Issei para esa misión.

Raikin: porque.

Cal: él es.

Raikin/Cal: su nieto.

Kyo quedo boquiabierto e Issei no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Raikin: tus padres... no son tus verdaderos padres... ellos murieron hace años... y pensábamos que... tu también habías muerto... pero [SATAN] después de mas de 16 años... te encontró.

Issei: no puede ser, ¡NO PUEDO SER NIETO DE TRIHEXA!.

el grito sorprendió a Ophis, Vali y Jansen, ellos no creían lo que acababan de oír.

Raikin: es verdad... y además no solo por eso... te busca [SATAN].

Issei: entonces porque otro motivo me busca.

Raikin: tu eres... tu er...

el rubio no termino la frase porque había perdido la vida.

Issei: No puedo creerlo.

Cal: Issei, es n...

Cal también perdió la vida, Kyo tomo la espada y la deshizo y volvió con los demás, se reunió de nuevo con los chicos, Kyo miro a Issei e Issei miraba a Kyo.

Kyo: Cal me conto, eres nieto de Trihexa.

Issei: créeme que yo tampoco lo creo.

Kyo: lo se. el pelilargo miro a Ophis. que tanto sabes de esto.

Ophis solo dio un suspiro.

Ophis: lo supe desde hace tiempo.

Issei: y porque no me contaste nada.

Ophis: nunca creí que este momento llegaría. la loli vio a Issei. Creo que es hora de que te cuente tu historia.

* * *

 _Hace 16 años._

Doi y Ryuko se encontraban cara a cara, sus mirada expresaban un odio mutuo.

Ryuko: Danos al bebe, sabes que es lo mejor.

Doi: solo utilizaran como un arma de destrucción, jamás les daré a mi hijo.

Ryuko: eso mismo pensó Ansi, te acuerdas. sonrió.

Doi: él sigue vivo, que Masaru haiga sellado sus poderes es otra cosa, además ustedes no tienen a Bai.

Ryuko: que te hace creer eso.

Doi: porque se que Maia es muy inteligente, y primero tendrían que asesinarla antes de que ella de a su hijo.

Ryuko: eres demasiado listo, pero no tanto como yo. desapareció de la vista del pelinegro.

Doi: Bea, corre, escapa, salva tu vida y la de Issei.

Bea: pero y tu.

Doi: estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Bea miro a su amado y luego tomo a Issei en sus brazos y se fue por en medio del bosque.

Doi: Ya acabemos con esto Ryuko.

Ryuko: enserio arriesgaras tu vida por ellos. apareció en la espalda del pelinegro.

Doi: si algo me enseño la vida cuando la conocí, fue el querer a mis seres queridos.

Ryuko: débil. apareció su aura.

Doi: ese tu modo de verlo, para mi, eso es ser alguien fuerte. apareció su aura.

Ryuko: prometo acabar con esto rápido.

Doi: quiero verte intentarlo.

Mientras ellos comenzarían a pelear, Bea estaba corriendo con Issei en brazos, pero al frente suyo aparecen Venelana, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Bea: oh son ustedes. dice de manera desinteresada.

Venelana: un gusto también verte.

Bea: no crean que les entregare a mi hijo.

Sirzechs: sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, con nosotros no le faltara nada.

Bea: es que no sabes pensar, le faltara ese amor de madre, porque yo se que ustedes solo lo quieren por su poder para beneficio propio, menos mal no me fui contigo y escogí al hombre correcto.

Sirzechs: al menos comprende, mi padre esta hablando con tu hermana y lo mas seguro nos de a su hijo.

Bea: jajajaja, no me hagas reír, Maia no es una estúpida, ella ama demasiado a Bai como para dárselo a otra persona que no sea Ansi.

Grayfia: danos al niño, no quieres que esto se ponga feo.

Bea: eso les digo a ustedes, lárguense o no respondo.

Venelana: lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte.

Bea: ya veo... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. dio un grito extremadamente agudo que hizo que Sirzechs, Venalana y Grayfia quedaran con pocas fuerzas. se los advertí.

en eso Sirzechs chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron varios soldados de la familia Gremory.

Sirzechs: vayan por ella.

Bea vio a los soldados y sabia que no podría contra ellos, así que decidió correr, sentía como los pasos de los soldados iban tras de ellas, cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad y se aferraba mas a su hijo, corrió por varios lugares hasta que llego a un precipicio, Bea estaba rodeada de varios soldados, parecía que iba perder a su hijo hasta que... vio como empezaban a ser asesinados uno a uno, veía como caían sus cuerpos, ella no estaba tan segura.

Bea: quien anda ahí.

el individuo se apareció y vio que era Ryuko.

Bea: que paso con Doi.

Ryuko: jajaja.

Bea: ¡QUE HICISTE CON ÉL!

Ryuko: ahora esta descansando en paz. sonrió.

Bea estaba dolida, su novio, el padre de su hijo, acababa de ser asesinado.

Bea: ¡DESGRACIADO!, ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!.

Ryuko: jajaja, ahora es tu turno. saco una espada. Adiós. cada vez se iba acercando hasta que. Que demonios. su cuerpo no se movía.

en eso apareció un señor de 2 metros, tenia un traje negro, una gran barba y con una cola de caballo.

¿?: **Hola Bea.**

Bea: Trihexa. empezó a llorar. lo lamento. las lagrimas caían en el pequeño rostro de Issei.

Trihexa: **Tranquila, no tienes la culpa, aquí la culpa la tienen [SATAN], sus hijos, los gremory, Kokabiel y Dios y sus ángeles.**

Bea: ¿Cómo están Maia, Bai y Ansi?

Trihexa: Maia y el niño estan bien.

Bea: ¿y Ansi?

Trihexa no dijo nada, su expresión lo decía todo, tenia una lagrima recorriendo por su mejilla.

Bea: lo lamento.

Trihexa: **No te preocupes, ya las cosas están hechas.** creo un portal. **Vamos, Maia y Bai nos esperan.**

Bea vio a Ryuko y luego vio a Issei y entonces decidió entrar al portal.

Trihexa: **Te prometo que mis nietos vengaras a sus padres, me oíste.**

Ryuko intento hablar.

Trihexa: **No hables, tu morirás lo quieras o no.** Trihexa entro en el portal y desaparecieron.

Ryuko: ¡VUELVAN! ¡VUELVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Issei: entonces, ¿mis padres se llamaban Doi y Bea, y ambos murieron?.

Ophis asintió.

Issei: y tuve una tía llamada Maia, un tío llamado Ansi y un primo llamado Bai, y mis tíos también fueron asesinados y ese chico Bai anda desaparecido.

Ophis: si, ustedes se llevan o se llevaban 10 meses, tu eres mayor, él debe estar en alguna parte del mundo humano.

Vali: entonces, guau, esto es impresionante. Vali seguía procesando todo esto.

Kyo: y todo se vuelve cada vez mas confuso.

Jansen: ¿entonces los hijos de [SATAN] provocaron todo esto?

Ophis: no solo ellos, sino que también fueron los demonios, ángeles y caídos.

Issei: y que fue el responsable de la muerte de ellos.

Ophis: pues 2 de los hijos de [SATAN] mataron a tus padres y pues no estoy segura de esto ultimo, pero a tus tíos los mato... Kokabiel y según me ha contado Trihexa, también Lord Gremory.

Issei no decía nada.

Issei: y Lord Gremory sabe de mi existencia.

Ophis no entendió la pregunta.

Ophis: se supone que eres su yerno.

Issei: me refiero como nieto de Trihexa.

Ophis: la verdad no lo creo, a lo mejor sabe mas bien de Bai.

Issei: ya veo.

en eso vemos como todos empiezan a despertar.

Issei: ¡CHICAS!. El castaño fue donde ellas.

Kyo: Simone, Shiku. él pelilargo fue con sus novias.

Vali: al fin despiertan. Vali fue con Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka y Le fay.

Rias: quien eres. Decía Rias tratando de ver con claridad.

Issei: soy yo Issei.

Rias: Issei. se sorprendió al oír su nombre.

Issei: si. el castaño sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa duro muy poco, porque enseguida la pelirroja le dio un puñetazo en su estomago, el castaño estaba impactado y eventualmente cayo al suelo.

Issei: que sucede.

Rias: eres un maldito.

todas las chicas de Issei se le acercaron.

Rias: acaben con él.

las chicas comenzaron a atacarlo con sus poderes.

Akeno: eres una escoria.

Asia: no mereces estar con nosotras.

Xenovia: tu mereces la muerte.

Mientras las chicas hacían daño a Issei, Simone y Shiku intentaban golpear a Kyo, y Vali se alejaba de su antiguo equipo.

Kyo: pero que sucede.

Shiku: eres un malnacido.

Simone: eres lo peor que pudo haberme pasado.

Vali: chicos que le pasa.

Kuroka: eres un maldito traidor.

Le fay: mereces morir.

Jansen: Porque los atacan.

Simone: cállate Jansen, ellos merecen morir.

Jansen: pero si no han hecho nada.

Rias: Silencio Jansen, tu no sabes con quien estas, ellos son una amenaza para este mundo.

Sirzechs: así es. todos voltearon a ver a Sirzechs, excepto Issei que estaba herido. Issei es un peligro para todos nosotros, es el nieto del 666 Trihexa.

Kyo: así que tu lo sabias.

Sirzechs: lo descubrí hace poco, supe que Issei no era normal y después de varias investigaciones me entere de la verdad y lo mejor es acabar con él antes de que nos mate a nosotros.

Ophis: esto es una locura, se que Issei es el nieto de Trihexa, pero él no seria capaz de matarnos.

Sirzechs: ay Ophis no sabes nada de lo que puede pasar. mando una ráfaga de su poder, pero fue desviado por Vali.

Vali: acaso perdiste la razón.

Sirzechs: solo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Serafall: ¡ESTAS LOCO!. todos vieron a Serafall la cual estaba escondida tras una enorme roca y se había puesto enfrente de Issei.

Sirzechs: ¡TE VAS A PONER EN MI CONTRA!

Serafall noto un rostro serio en Sirzechs y vio a Ajuka el cual parecía estar de acuerdo con Sirzechs.

Serafall: Si, no seguiré tus ordenes.

Sirzechs: ya veo. este comenzó a caminar alrededor de Serafall.

Vali y Kyo aprovecharon que todos le estaban prestando atención a Sirzechs y tomaron a Issei y lo ayudaron para que se mantuviera de pie, ahora Issei veía como Sirzechs estaba viendo con una mirada fría a Serafall.

Kyo: Jansen. Kyo la llamo sin alertar a los demás.

Jansen se reunió con ellos y ahora todos estaban prestándole atención a Sirzechs y Serafall.

Sirzechs: entonces te vas a oponer.

Serafall: como dije, no te seguiré.

Sirzechs: Esta bien, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

Lo que siguió sorprendió a Issei, Kyo, Vali, Jansen y Ophis, Sirzechs atravesó con su brazo por el estomago de Serafall haciendo que se desangrara y muriera, luego Sirzechs saco su brazo y vio la sangre que recorría desde su mano hasta parte del antebrazo.

Issei: ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!. el castaño le grito. ¡USTEDES LOS GREMORY SON LO PEOR, MATAN A LOS DEMAS SOLO POR SU BENEFICIO, SON LO PEOR!

Sirzechs: oh, sigues vivo. empezó a crear una bola de energía. Fue un gusto conocerte Issei.

Issei: Vete a la mierda Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sirzechs mando la ráfaga y Ophis creo una barrera.

Issei: ¿Ophis?.

Ophis: rápido. creo un portal. no pueden quedarse en el inframundo, vuelvan al mundo humano, luego nos vemos, entendido.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron por el portal.

Ophis logro detener el ataque de Sirzechs creando una gran nube de humo en la cual nadie podía ver que había y Ophis aprovecho y desapareció.

Sirzechs: Jmm, escaparon, pero no importa, pronto me vengare, vengan chicos a descansar un poco y luego podrán irse al mundo humano, y si ven a Issei no duden en asesinarlo, ¡ENTENDIDO!.

Todos: ¡HAI!

Todos fueron a la mansión Gremory, mientras Issei y los demás llegaban al mundo humano y cayeron cerca del parque donde Issei murió por Reynare.

Issei: Rias... ella. empezaron a caerle lagrimas de los ojos.

Kyo: tranquilo viejo.

Issei: me odia, no les importo, para ellas solo una escoria.

Vali: para todos somos unas escorias.

Jansen: miren el lado bueno, nos tenemos los unos a los otros, además yo también perdí a mi hermana, casi me ataca, jamás había hecho eso.

Kyo: a veces las personas mas falsas están mas cerca tuyo. dijo mientras pensaba en Simone y Shiku.

Vali: yo pensaba que mi equipo y yo seriamos buenos compañeros, pero estuve muy equivocado.

llegaron a una banca y sentaron a Issei ahí.

Jansen: y ahora que hacemos.

Nadie sabia que responder hasta que Issei hablo.

Issei: Vengarnos. el castaño se puso de pie con dificultad.

Kyo, Vali y Jansen se miraron.

Vali: ¿Vengarnos?

Issei: si.

Kyo: creo que ahora mismo no estamos preparados.

Issei: lo se, pero no digo que nos venguemos ahora, talvez no hoy, ni mañana, pero les juro que algún día nos vengaremos, estan conmigo.

los 3 se miraron y luego vieron a Issei.

Vali: si.

Jansen: si.

Kyo: siempre.

Issei: entonces, ¿somos un equipo?.

los 3 asintieron.

Issei: Esta bien, esta hecho, todos nos la van a pagar. el castaño vio su mano y luego la volvió un puño. la pagaran bien caro.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 18: rehacerse.**

 _Nuestro protagonista estaba caminando por el bosque, tenia puesto un camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, sus pies podían sentir la tierra que pisaba, luego vio un manantial y fue caminando hacia ese lugar y cuando llego veía las hermosas aguas pasando por ahí._

 _Issei: que hermoso._

 _Issei se sentó y remojos sus pies en las aguas del manantial, luego sintió unos pasos, el castaño voltio y ahí estaba Rias, llevaba un vestido blanco y se sentó al lado suyo._

 _Issei: Rias. se alegro de ver a la pelirroja._

 _Rias: Hola Issei. le dio un beso en los labios._

 _Luego apareció Akeno y se sentó al otro lado del castaño._

 _Akeno: arara y no me vas a dar un beso a mi._

 _El castaño se acerco y la beso, y así sucesivamente fueron apareciendo todas sus novias y a cada una fue besándola, luego todas se habían sentado alrededor del castaño._

 _Issei: me alegro de tenerlas a todas._

 _Todas: nosotras también._

 _todo iba bien, las horas pasaban y solo hacían nada mas que disfrutar la vista, parecía todo perfecto._

 _Issei: las amo chicas._

 _ellas no habían dicho nada y se sintió un silencio incomodo._

 _Issei: ¿que pasa?_

 _todas lo miraron y tenían una expresión de frialdad._

 _Todas: muérete._

 _Issei: ¿que?. el castaño estaba impactado._

 _luego Rias enterró un cuchillo en su estomago, Issei no creía lo que estaba pasando, luego Rias saco el cuchillo y lo volvió a enterrar._

 _Issei: Por... que. el castaño escupió sangre._

 _Todas: eres un error. solo repetían esa palabra y lo lanzaron a las aguas de manantial tiñéndolas de un color rojo._

 _Issei: porque... hacen esto._

 _El castaño cerro sus ojos y cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba a su fin._

* * *

El castaño despertó y se asusto, vio todo a su alrededor y vio a Jansen dormida a su lado.

Issei: otra pesadilla. se dijo a si mismo.

el castaño vio el reloj y noto que eran las 7:57am.

Issei: Jansen. ella no despertaba. Jansen despierta. ella se dio la vuelta y se quejaba aun estando dormida. Despierta linda. le dio un beso en los labios.

Jansen: mmm, hola Issei. la pelinegra al fin había despertado. ¿que horas son?.

Issei: van a ser las 8.

Jansen: jmm, ya veo, que día es.

Issei: 2 de enero.

Jansen: ¿que no hoy tenemos que ir a la nueva academia?.

Issei: si, así que alístate que pronto salimos.

Jansen: bueno, pero dame otro beso antes.

Issei: de acuerdo. Sonrió y se dieron un beso.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación y ahí se encontraba Kyo y Vali jugando un juego de pelea en la play, Kyo traía puesto un pantalón negro, zapatos negros ron Maiden y Vali traía un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa verde.

Vali: ríndete.

Kyo: nunca.

los chicos seguían jugando, hasta que Vali gano.

Vali: parece que el aprendiz se ha convertido en el maestro. Dijo Vali poniéndose su mano en su barbilla.

Kyo: esto no es justo. El pelilargo se cruzo de brazos. Se supone que es mi Play, me debo conocer mis trucos.

Issei: jajajajaja.

Kyo vio a Issei.

Kyo: con razón perdí.

Issei: porque.

Kyo: porque tu me das mala suerte cuando juego.

Issei: o eres muy malo.

Kyo: no, me quedo con lo primero.

Issei: como quieras.

Jansen: bueno yo tomare un baño y luego preparo el desayuno. le dio un beso a Issei y se fue al baño.

Issei sonrió y luego Kyo y Vali lo miraron con el pulgar arriba.

Vali: te ha ido bien con esa chica.

Kyo: yo aun sigo sin confiar en esa relación.

Issei: celoso.

Kyo: no, solo no confío en ti, te conozco Issei.

Issei: ya supéralo en estos 5 meses no he estado con otra chica que no sea Jansen.

Kyo: eso espero, Jansen es como mi hermanita, después de que ella la traicionara, supe que tenia que cuidarla.

Issei: pareces pareces mas bien su papá.

Kyo: jaja, tan chistoso. dijo sarcástico.

Issei: ¿van a la academia?

Vali: claro.

Kyo: es eso o quedarme solo aquí en esta casa.

Issei: recuerdan como todo esto paso.

los 3 chicos comenzaron a recordar.

* * *

 _Flashback (hace 5 meses)_

los 4 estaban en el parque sentados en una banca, en eso aparece un portal y de ahí sale Ophis.

Todos: ¿Ophis?

Ophis: ustedes que creen.

Todos: perdón. los 4 bajaron la cabeza.

Ophis: no hay problema.

Issei: y que pasa.

Ophis: ah si, es necesario que se vayan de su casa y se retiren de la Academia Kouh.

Todos: ¿QUE?. los 4 estaban sorprendidos.

Ophis: es muy peligroso, Rias y los demás están dispuestos a matarlos, corren mucho riesgo.

Vali: ¿para donde exactamente nos iremos?

Ophis: cerca de aquí están vendiendo una casa, pueden vivir ahí.

Issei: ¿y respecto a la academia?

Ophis: eso si ya será asunto suyo.

Issei: ya veo.

Ophis: bueno, además no pueden volver al inframundo.

Kyo: igual tampoco era la gran cosa.

Issei: Sera raro no volver, ya era una costumbre.

Vali: yo básicamente vivía en el inframundo.

Jansen: te comprendo, aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que el bosque de los sufrimientos.

Kyo: que tiempos, cuando nos conocimos. dio un suspiro y recordó cuando llego allá.

Issei: extrañare a Ossan.

Jansen: pero no todo es malo, ¿cierto?.

Ophis: solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Issei: y que pasara contigo.

Vali: es cierto, Sirzechs Lucifer debe estar buscándote por ayudarnos.

Ophis: de eso no tienen que preocuparse, él no sabe donde vivo, además no tendría muchas oportunidades contra mi.

Issei y Vali: ya veo. dijeron al tiempo.

Ophis: bueno apúrense, que no tardaran en volver.

todos: de acuerdo.

Ophis: casi lo olvido. saco un papel y se lo dio a Issei. esta es la dirección de la casa que están vendiendo.

Issei: gracias.

Ophis: bueno, nos vemos. La loli gótica creo un portal en el cual entro y despareció.

Issei: vamos.

todos fueron a la que dejaría de ser su casa para recoger sus cosas

 _Fin flashback._

* * *

Issei: aun sigo sin creer que hubiéramos podido superar esto.

Vali: la verdad me sorprendiste Issei.

Issei: ¿porque?.

Vali: pues pudiste superar a todas tus nov. Vali no termino la frase porque recibió un puñetazo en el brazo por parte e Kyo.

Kyo: calla, recuerda que no le gusta hablar de eso. Dijo Kyo entre dientes.

Issei: no se preocupen, pues a decir verdad aun las extraño.

Vali: pero.

Issei: tengo a Jansen, ella me ha apoyado incluso antes de que nos volviéramos novios.

Vali: esa chica enserio me cae bien, gracias a ella conocí a Star.

Issei: es cierto, como vas con ella.

Vali: genial.

Issei: ¿y tu Kyo?

Kyo: a decir verdad, no quiero volver a enamorarme. dijo este serio evitando la mirada. después de lo que hicieron Simone y Shiku tengo miedo a la traición.

Issei: pero ninguno de nosotros te ha traicionado.

Kyo: me refiero al de una chica, ya saben si llego a estar con alguien.

Issei: pues no te preocupes, las heridas sanan

Kyo: si si, no sigamos con esto, que me deprime, voy por un pan, ¿ustedes quieren?. dijo yendo a la cocina.

Issei: si, no me vendría mal.

Vali: pues si tengo un poco de hambre.

Kyo: pues vayan a la tienda. dijo el pelilargo saliendo de la cocina comiendo un pan. este era el ultimo. dijo dando otro mordisco.

Issei: eres un desgraciado Kyo.

Vali: para que nos preguntas sabiendo que ese era el ultimo.

Kyo: siempre hay que ser cortes.

Issei y Vali lo miraron con odio y el pelilargo se reía.

Issei: si Jansen pregunta salimos a la tienda.

Vali: y no te comas el resto de mi comida.

Issei: ¿tu comida?

Vali: tsk, ok, la comida de todos, contento.

Issei: la verdad si.

los chicos salieron de la casa.

Kyo: menos mal no entraron a la cocina. entro a la cocina y había una canasta con un pan y Kyo lo tomo. Soy la máximo. dijo riendo.

Issei y Vali caminaron por 10 minutos y entraron a una tienda.

Vali: a veces quisiera golpear a Kyo.

Issei: yo igual.

Después de que compraran el pan y otras cosas que se les había acabado, los chicos habían salido con la comida en bolsas.

Issei: no sabia que habíamos acabado con tanta comida.

Vali: somos hombres, que esperabas.

Issei: menos mal tenemos a Jansen, o sino, estaríamos muertos de hambre.

Vali: en eso si estoy de acuerdo, esa chica nos ha salvado varias veces.

Issei solo sonrió, ya iban de camino a la casa hasta que Vali los detuvo.

Issei: que pasa.

Vali: shh, mira adelante.

Issei vio a Kiba, Arthur y Bikou.

Issei: que hacen ellos aquí.

Vali: no tengo idea.

Kiba, Arthur y Bikou vieron a Issei y Vali.

Kiba: vaya vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí. dijo expulsando su aura.

los otros 2 solo sonrieron y expulsaron sus auras.

Issei: así que quieren hacer esto por las malas.

Vali: ya me hacia falta una batalla. dijo sonriendo.

Issei y Vali habían dejado las bolsas a un lado y se pusieron en pose de combate, Kiba, Arthur y Bikou fueron hacia ellos, pero Issei y Vali fueron mas rápidos y los esquivaron con facilidad, para luego darles 3 golpes en la cabeza a cada uno y quedaran inconscientes.

Vali: enserio no recordaban que eran tan débiles.

Issei: o nos volvimos demasiados fuertes.

Vali: esa esta mas que clara, pero sigo afirmando lo mío, son muy débiles.

Issei: también es cierto.

luego sintieron como pasaba una pequeña ventisca.

Issei: jmm, hoy el viento amaneció de mal humor.

¿?: **Me extrañaron.**

sintieron una voz detrás suyo y de una voltearon a ver, pero no había nada, de hecho las calles estaban solas.

¿?: **jajaja, me alegro volver a verlos.**

ambos chicos sintieron unas manos tomar sus hombros, ambos chicos se estaban poniendo nerviosos.

Issei: Vali.

Vali: dime.

Issei: es esa cosa.

Vali: lo se.

¿?: **Jajaja, pero veo que me recuerdan se los agradezco.**

Issei: ¿Q-que qui-i-i-er-es quieres de nosotros?

¿?: **de momento no necesito nada, solo matarlos, ¿no lo recuerdan?.**

Vali: exactamente que eres.

¿?: **Soy algo, pero a la vez no soy nada.**

Issei: y que haces aquí.

¿?: **Estoy aquí y estoy allá, pero tampoco estoy aquí con ustedes.**

Issei: estas... completamente loco. dijo Issei respirando con dificultad.

¿?: **Me alagas mucho, pero ahora no estoy para cumplidos.**

Vali: entonces, que estas haciendo.

¿?: **Toma sus vidas.** dijo mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de Vali y señalaba a los cuerpos inconscientes de Kiba, Arthur y Bikou.

Vali: de verdad crees que lo hare.

¿?: **jajajajaja, esta loco... ¡esta loco!... ¡ESTA LOCO!... esta loco... _esta loco... esta... loco_**. La figura desapareció y los chicos estaban un poco asustados.

Issei: creo que es mejor irnos.

Vali: creo que si.

los chicos tomaron las bolsas y se fueron corriendo para la casa, cuando abrieron la puerta ahí estaban Kyo y Jansen viendo televisión.

Jansen: que paso, pareciera que vieron un fantasma.

Issei: Kyo, la figura volvió.

Kyo: ¡¿QUE?!. Kyo no creía lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo sucedió?.

Issei le conto a Kyo lo que había pasado.

Kyo: ahora deben saber acerca de donde vivimos. dijo el pelilargo enojado.

Issei: No te alteres Kyo.

Kyo: esos desgraciados los vieron y deben estar buscándolos, si nos encuentran, son capaces de atacarnos y aun no estamos preparados.

Vali: Kyo tiene razón. Issei vio a Vali. Piensalo, acabamos con Kiba, Arthur y Bikou, pero Rias y las demás pueden que se hagan vuelto mas fuertes por estar entrenando con Sirzechs.

Issei: ¿enserio crees que sea capaz de hacer eso?.

Vali: recuerdas cuando mato a la Serafall.

Issei recordó como Sirzechs atravesaba su brazo en el estomago de Serafall.

Issei: no me lo recuerdes, aun tengo pesadillas.

Jansen: mejor dejemos todo esto de lado y vayan a sentarse que preparare el desayuno y luego nos vamos, ¿les parece?

los chicos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa y Jansen fue a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Rias, ella estaba sentada en su cama con las manos en su cabeza.

Rias: ¡QUE ES LO QUE ME SUCEDE!. grito para luego tirar una mesa que tenia al lado de su cama.

La pelirroja solo recordaba cuando estaba en la barrera y empezó a ser atacada por una figura extraña y dicha figura se volvía en Issei y este se reía de una manera macabra.

Rias: porque... porque... ¡PORQUE!. la pelirroja se vio en un espejo y empezó a llorar.

luego recordó su las palabras que había dicho "¡USTEDES LOS GREMORY SON LO PEOR!", Rias se desmorono, luego se levanta de su cama, se mira en un espejo y recordó cuando lo golpeo y una sombra aparece y era la figura extraña.

¿?: **Mucho gusto Rias Gremory.**

Rias vio la figura detrás suyo por el espejo y se voltea a ver y no había nada.

Rias: que demonios.

la pelirroja volvió a verse en el espejo y de nuevo esa figura estaba detrás suyo.

Rias: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: **Soy muchas cosas, pero que eres tu.**

Rias: ¿de que hablas?.

¿?: **Se como eres, se acerca de tu familia, tus amigos, incluso tu novio.** eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Rias solo lo miraba con odio.

¿?: **que pasa, ya no es tu novio.**

Rias: cállate.

¿?: **Si no es nada tuyo, porque lloras por él.**

Rias: ¡CALLATE!.

¿?: **Estas mal.**

Rias: tu... tu estabas ese día... cuando él me traiciono.

¿?: **jajajaja, podría decirse que aproveche la situación.**

Rias: Déjame, por favor, déjame.

¿?: **Esta bien, me iré, pero antes dime una cosa.**

Rias: ¿que cosa?

¿?: **¿** **Seguirás a tu hermano y mataras a Issei?.**

Rias no sabia que responder, por un lado sentía el odio por lo que hizo su exnovio, pero a la vez no quería hacer esto, al final no dijo nada y se quedo callada y mirando al suelo.

¿?: **Eso pensé, solo recuerda, esta loco... esta loco... esta... loco.**

Rias volvió a ver el espejo y la figura ya no estaba.

Rias: porque lo hiciste. fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y luego camino hasta encontrarse con la habitación que antes era de Issei. un error. recordó lo que decía a Issei y luego recuerda la actitud seria de su hermano.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Sirzechs: todo aquel que se interponga a asesinar a Hyoudo Issei, será asesinado, entendido.

Todos: HAI.

Sirzechs: él es el nieto de Trihexa y no dudo en atacarlos, ¿lo recuerdan?.

Todos recuerdan de manera borrosa lo que parecía ser Issei atacándolos con una risa macabra.

Sirzechs: al igual que Issei, no duden en matar a Vali Lucifer y Fuanteina Kyo, ellos también los traicionaron.

A todos les daba rabia escuchar esos nombres y su ira aumentaba.

Sirzechs: entonces, ¿los asesinaran?.

Todos asintieron.

Sirzechs: muy bien. Este sonrió de manera desquiciada.

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Rias se alejo de la puerta de la habitación que era de Issei y bajo las escaleras, cuando bajo vio a todos, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a sus amigos preocupados.

Rias: que sucedió.

Akeno vio a Rias.

Akeno: Issei, Vali y Kyo están cerca.

Rias: ¡¿QUE?!.

Akeno: Kiba, Arthur y Bikou fueron atacados por ellos y Gasper y Koneko los encontraron inconscientes y los trajeron, cuando despertaron nos contaron todo.

Rias no sabia que pensar, un montón de emociones pasaban por su cabeza.

Akeno: ¿aun sigue en pie lo de matarlos?. pregunto la morena.

Rias: no lo se.

Kiba: como que no lo sabes, ellos nos traicionaron, nos atacaron, son unos malditos.

Rias: pero fueron nuestros amigos.

Kiba: fueron bien dicho.

Akeno: Rias podemos hablar en privado.

Rias: de acuerdo.

las chicas fueron a la cocina.

Akeno: ¿aun lo extrañas?

La pelirroja solo movió su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, al ver eso la morena solo suspiro.

Akeno: yo también lo extraño, pero no puedo olvidar lo que hizo, se burlo en nuestra cara.

Rias: aun sigo sin saber porque lo hizo.

Akeno: quisiera que fuera mentira.

Rias: yo también quisiera que esto fuera mentira, pero es la realidad. dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _Con Issei, Vali, Kyo y Jansen._

Los chicos habían llegado a la nueva academia, era igual o mas grande que la academia Kouh, los chicos usaban pantalón negros, camisa roja y un chaleco negro, y las chicas usaban una falda negra, con una camisa roja y un chaleco negro.

Issei: guau.

Vali: esto es sorprendente.

los estudiantes veían a Issei y los demás y los miraban sorprendidos.

Issei: así que esto es lo que siente el nuevo.

Kyo: es incomodo, en Kouh nunca me miraron raro, antes me sentía temido.

Jansen: exageran, no es tan malo.

Luego viene una chica, la cual los chicos conocían.

Issei, Kyo, Jansen: hola Star.

Vali: hola Star. dijo este de manera timida.

Star: hola Vali, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Issei, Kyo, Jansen: uuuuuy. los 3 molestaron a Vali.

Vali: cállense. dijo este un tanto molesto.

Star: hola chicos. (Star es una chica de cabello morado, tiene ojos verdes, nariz filena, labios finos, su cara era de forma redonda, y su cuerpo era como el de Irina traía puesto el uniforme de la academia). ¿vienen a inscribirse?

Issei: si de hecho, hace 1 mes Jansen y yo hablamos con una chica y nos dijo que viniéramos hoy.

Star: como era la chica.

Issei: pues, no se como describirla honestamente.

Star: sabes su nombre.

Issei: creo que es Candy.

Star: se quien es, los llevare con ella.

Todos: gracias.

Issei: ¿por cierto como se llama esta academia?

Star: vinieron hace un mes y ni siquiera sabían el nombre.

Issei y Jansen: jejejejeje. se rieron con un poco de pena.

Star: no importa, se llama academia Shin.

Issei: gracias.

Star: bueno vamos.

los chicos entraron y notaron los grandes que eran los pasillos, como los salones y los patios, y comenzaron a caminar.

Issei: guau, esta academia es enorme.

Star: verdad, en el inframundo nunca vi nada igual. dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Vali haciéndolo sonrojar.

Issei: por cierto Star, ¿como llegaste al mundo humano?

Star: oh, nada del otro mundo, gracias a mi hermana, si no hubiera sido por su rebeldía nunca hubiera venido al mundo humano.

Vali: entonces quisiera conocer a tu hermana.

Star: ¿porque?. dijo sonriendo.

Vali: porque si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás te hubiera conocido.

Issei: ¿tu quien eres?

Kyo: ¿este es Vali?

Jansen: ¿también fue por mi que la conociste, se te olvida?.

Vali: se creen graciosos, verdad. dijo el platino un tanto enojado.

Issei, Kyo y Jansen: un poco. dijeron riendo.

Star: jijiji, ustedes son muy graciosos.

Issei, Kyo y Jansen: gracias.

Vali: no los apoyes.

Star solo sonrió y en 5 minutos habían llegado a un salón.

Issei: y aquí es...

Star: para inscribirlos, normalmente Candy siempre esta aquí, ella les ayudara.

Todos: ok.

Star: bueno, los espero afuera.

Los chicos entraron y vieron a una chica (ella tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura y era de colormarrón, ojos miel, labios finos, nariz fileña, su cara era en forma en corazón, su cuerpo era igual al de Xenovia, y usaba obviamente el uniforme de la academia)

Candy: oh, los conozco a ustedes 2. dijo viendo a Issei y Jansen.

Issei: hola Candy sama.

Candy: te dije que solo Candy, apenas tengo 17 años.

Issei: perdón se me olvido.

Candy vio a Vali y Kyo.

Candy: ¿ellos son los otros 2 chicos que vendrían contigo?.

Issei: así es, ellos son Fuanteina Kyo y...

Vali: que paso porque no me presentas.

Issei: invéntate un apellido, nadie puede saber que eres la descendencia de Lucifer. dijo en voz baja.

Vali: eeeeh.

Kyo: Zeppelin Vali. dijo Kyo a Candy.

Candy tenia una cara de WTF al oír el apellido de Vali.

Candy: esta bien... supongo... entonces Fuanteina Kyo. Dijo señalando a Vali. y Zeppelin Vali. dijo señalando a Kyo.

Vali y Kyo se miraron y luego vieron a Candy.

Vali y Kyo: es al revés.

Candy: oh perdón. la chica anoto sus nombres en una lista, mientras Issei, Vali y Jansen miraban raro a Kyo.

Issei, Vali y Jansen: ¿Zeppelin?. preguntaron en voz baja para que Candy no escuchara..

Kyo: fue en lo que estaba pensando.

Issei: pensabas en un Zeppelin.

Kyo: no, en una banda llamada Led Zeppelin.

Issei: adivino, ¿una banda de metal?.

Kyo: ahora que lo dices, no se si es rock o metal, es difícil de saber.

Vali: no pudiste haber pensado en una banda mejor.

Kyo: ahora que lo dices, antes estaba pensado en una banda llamada Black Sabbath.

Vali: Sabbath Vali, sonaba mejor, porque no lo dijiste.

Kyo: no lo se, igual ya que.

Candy: bueno ya están listo, aquí tienen sus uniformes. le dio los uniformes a los chicos. y están en 3er año, ¿cierto?

Issei: si.

Vali: como lo conseguiste. dijo en voz baja.

Issei: le pide a Ophis que nos ayudara a pasar de 2do año a 3ro.

Vali: ¿Cómo es posible?

Issei: digamos que Ophis es demasiado buena falsificando.

Vali: cada día me sorprende mas.

Jansen: y eso que solo llevábamos 1 semana estudiando.

Kyo: verdad.

Issei: ustedes 3, porque yo tenia mas tiempo de estar allá.

Candy: bueno, mañana empiezan para ustedes las clases así que ahora si quieren pueden ver la academia o lo que quieran.

Issei: vale gracias.

Candy se quedaba viendo a Kyo.

Candy: (que demonio tan bien presentado). pensó esta y sonrió. eh Fuanteina.

Kyo: si señorita?. dijo Kyo dudando si decirle señora o señorita.

Candy: ¿quisieras que te enseñara la academia?.

Issei, Vali y Jansen vieron a Kyo y él estaba confundido aun por decirle señora o señorita.

Kyo: me podría repetir la pregunta.

Candy: que si quisieras que te enseñara la academia.

Kyo vio a los chicos que le mostraban el pulgar arriba.

Kyo: de acuerdo. sonrió.

Candy lo tomo del brazo y se fue con él.

Vali: bueno iré con Star. Vali salió de la habitación dejando solos a Issei y Jansen.

Jansen: bueno. dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del castaño. estamos solos. sonrió.

Issei: ya lo creo. Issei vio a su novia y noto como su cuerpo había cambiado, se había desarrollado, su cara era parecida a la de Asia pero su cuerpo era casi el de Irina, él solo sonrió y la tomo de la cintura y se dieron un beso apasionado.

sus besos se habían vuelto mas intensos y sus caricias eran mas amorosas.

Candy: olvide una cosa. dijo entrando e Issei y Jansen tuvieron que separarse. ¿estaban a punto de...

Issei: que Vali, ya vamos.. lo siento pero nuestro amigo nos necesita. Issei tomo de la mano a Jansen y salieron del salón demasiado avergonzados y Kyo los vio y se rió. Callate Kyo. se fueron.

 **Fin del capitulo 18.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 19: Segundas oportunidades.**

Issei: que Vali, ya vamos.. lo siento pero nuestro amigo nos necesita. Issei tomo de la mano a Jansen y salieron del salón demasiado avergonzados y Kyo los vio y se rió. Callate Kyo. se fueron.

Issei y Jansen se habían ido a una cafetería y se sentaron en unas mesas.

Issei: creo que este ha sido uno de mis 10 momentos mas vergonzosos en mi vida.

Jansen: la próxima vez procurar que Vali y Kyo no estén en casa y saber que aquí no se puede tener intimidad.

Issei: jajaja eres mas pervertida que yo.

Jansen: rayos, eso me pasa por estar mucho tiempo contigo. dijo riendo.

Issei: pero así me quieres.

En eso aparecen Vali y Star.

Star: hola chicos.

Issei y Jansen: hola.

Vali: que fue lo que sucedió porque salieron de la oficina de esa chica demasiado apurados.

Issei y Jansen s

e vieron y se sonrojaron.

Issei: eeeeeh.

Jansen: digamos queeee.

Issei: Nunca intente darle al tema en la oficina de los demás. el castaño se tapo la cara de la vergüenza.

Vali y Star los ven asombrados y luego se ríen.

Issei y Jansen: ¡CALLENSE!

* * *

 _En un lugar desconocido._

Ahí se encontraba caminando un demonio con el sello de [SATAN] en todo su pecho, su rostro tenia cierto parecido con Sirzechs, con la diferencia que este tiene cabello negro y ojos completamente negros con la pupila blanca, tenia un pantalón negro y con botas negras, al parecer terminaba de entrenar, luego vino un demonio de menor estatura, este tenia una túnica roja que lo cubría completamente.

Demonio: Mi señor.

¿?: ¿Que quieres?. decía este dándole la espalda al súbdito.

Demonio: tenemos novedades de sus hermanos Raikin, Cal y Damián.

el sujeto voltio a ver al súbdito.

¿?: que dijiste. este parecía molesto.

Demonio: q-q-que t-tene-mo-mos n-nove-d-da-de-des d-de sus h-hermanos. el súbdito estaba asustado por la actitud del demonio.

¿?: ¡HABLA!. le grito.

Demonio: a-al parecer e-ellos...

¿?: Ellos que, porque no han vuelto, ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no regresan esos idiotas.

Demonio: e-ellos mu-murieron.

¿?: ¡¿QUE?!. Tomo del cuello de la túnica al pequeño demonio.

Demonio: Ellos murieron mi señor. este parecía asustado.

¿?: ¡¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?!. le grito al demonio, pero este estaba impactado. ¡¿QUIEN FUE?.

Demonio: Hy-hyoudo I-issei m-mi s-señor. dijo este demasiado asustado.

el tipo se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

¿?: Ya veo. este soltó al súbdito. puede retirarse.

Demonio: e-esta b-bien.

¿?: Por cierto, cuanto tiempo llevas sirviéndome.

Demonio: 10 años señor.

¿?: oh ya veo. el tipo sonrió y creo una bola de energía. Fue un gusto conocerte, lastima que nunca aprendí tu nombre. mando la bola de energía al súbdito haciendo que muriera.

el impacto fue tan grande que hizo que se destruyera gran parte del pasillo y alarmo a 6 jóvenes.

¿?1: que fue eso. dijo uno de los chicos. (tenia cabello corto café claro, ojos rojos y ustedes saben que en la familia [SATAN] todos casi comparten sus rasgos familiares, cuales son, revisen capítulos anteriores)

¿?: nada importante.

¿?1: Tio Masaru debes aprender a controlarte.

Masaru: Tu deberias saber mas de esto Deker, por cierto porque no estas entrenando con Dalius y Josie.

Deker: quería enseñarles unas cosas a mis primos.

Masaru: ellos pueden aprender por su propia cuenta.

Deker: pero...

Masaru: creo que a Ryuko no le gustara que no estés entrenando, mas tarde lucharemos a ver si has mejorado, si no es así, entrenaras toda la semana y solo tendrás 5 minutos de descanso cuando yo lo diga. dijo enojado.

Deker se enojo y este solo suspiro y se fue, Masaru vio a los otros chicos los cuales estaban sorprendidos.

Masaru: y ustedes 5, procuren mejorar, que ustedes vengaran la muerte de los ineptos de Raikin, Cal y Damián. El pelinegro miro con odio a los jóvenes. (ya mucho era con perder la mitad de esos mocosos y ahora saber que murieron estos 3, increíble, si la próxima perdemos a alguien, con gusto sean mis hijos). dijo en su mente.

todos: ¿QUE?

Masaru: como oyeron, así que no habrá descansos. se fue del pasillo dejando solos a los 5 chicos.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Ahí se encontraban Issei, Vali, Kyo, Jansen y Star, los 5 estaban charlando en la cafetería de la academia.

Star: y que les parece la academia Shin.

Issei: esta genial.

Vali: se ve mucho mejor que la academia Kouh.

Jansen: es bonita.

Kyo solo miraba lo grande que era.

Star: me alegro que les guste.

Issei: por cierto Kyo.

Kyo: que pasa.

Issei: como te fue con esa chica Candy.

Kyo: eh bien, supongo. dijo Kyo desviando la mirada.

Issei: que pasa.

Kyo: que... no se.

Issei: has actuado raro últimamente.

Kyo: la verdad hoy no me he sentido yo mismo.

Issei: las recuerdas.

Kyo: no es solo eso, es que recordé mi vida antes de conocerlos y luego tengo imágenes en mi cabeza de algo totalmente diferente, es súper extraño, es como... ni siquiera se como es. Kyo se puso de pie. Los veo en casa chicos. el pelilargo se fue de la academia.

Vali: ¿que pasa con él?

Issei: no lo se, la ultima vez que vi a Kyo de ese modo fue cuando nos conocimos.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Kyo: pues veras no quiero contarte mucho, pero el mismo día que mataron a mis padres, fue el mismo día que desperté ese poder.

Issei: oh... lo siento viejo.

Kyo: No te preocupes, ellos lucharon hasta el final, pero. Kyo tomo aire. Créeme que aniquilare el asesino de mis padres **lenta y dolorosamente**. Dijo este cambiando sus ojos a rojos, que a diferencia que los de Issei, los de Kyo se vuelven negros con pupilas rojas.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Issei: Kyo tenia esa actitud fría y distanciada.

Vali: ¿Cómo la que tiene ahora?.

Issei: es casi la misma.

Jansen: podríamos ayudarlo, después de todo es nuestro amigo.

Issei: Claro Jansen. dijo dándole un beso en la frente. (Que planeas Kyo). dijo este en su mente.

Luego llega Candy la cual estaba muy alegre.

Candy: hola chicos.

Todos: hola.

Candy: han visto a Kyo Kun. dijo sonriente.

Issei: acabo de irse.

Candy: oh, y a donde fue.

Issei: creo que se fue a la casa, la verdad no se sentía muy bien.

Candy: mmm, ya veo, bueno si algo podría ayudarlo.

Todos vieron a Candy con una ceja levantada, luego a Issei se le ocurrió una idea.

Issei: claro, esta es la dirección de nuestra casa. dijo dándole un papel con la dirección.

Candy: gracias. se fue sonriente dejando a Issei y los demás.

Jansen: Issei cual es tu plan. dijo Jansen seria.

Issei: hacer que Kyo suba sus ánimos.

Vali: y como la visita de esa chica ayudara a Kyo. Vali fue el único que no entendió el plan de Issei.

Star le susurro lo que pensaba Issei y Vali se sorprendió.

Vali: te dijeron que estas demente Issei.

Issei: jajaja, es un plan que casi nunca falla.

Jansen: lo has probado antes.

Issei: eeeeh. No se le ocurría un buen argumento.

Jansen: ay Issei tu ingenuidad nunca cambiaran. le dio una palmada en la cabeza. pero así te quiero. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo iba caminando por la calle, este iba de camino a su casa, luego Kyo recordaba su vida antes de conocer a Issei, los momentos con sus padres, con su antigua pareja, sus amigos de la antigua academia, luego recordó a Reon y como mato a sus padres.

Kyo: eras un desgraciado.

Luego recuerda como escapo y luego como llego a la academia Kouh y conoció a Issei y como luego empezó a ayudarle con su poder.

Kyo: que buenos tiempos.

Después recordó como se enfrento a Yaku y como lo asesino, Kyo dio un suspiro, luego recordó como mato a Cal y al final recordó la traición de sus amigos y la de sus 2 novias.

Kyo: ja, fui un tonto. se dijo a si mismo.

Luego escucho una canción que él conocía muy bien.

 _ **If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man,**_  
 _ **You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me,**_  
 _ **The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say,**_  
 _ **I don't share your greed, the only card I need is**_  
 _ **The Ace Of Spades**_

 _ **Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil,**_  
 _ **Going with the flow, it's all a game to me,**_  
 _ **Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you,**_  
 _ **Double up or quit, double stake or split,**_  
 _ **The Ace Of Spades**_

 ** _You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools,_**  
 ** _But that's the way I like it baby,_**  
 ** _I don't wanna live forever,_**  
 ** _And don't forget the joker!_**

Kyo: por amor a Lemmy Kilmister, es Ace Of Spades, hace años que no escucho esa canción, de donde provendrá. Kyo empezó a mirar a su alrededor y noto que la música provenía de un bar llamado Living After Midnight. ¿Eso ha estado desde que estoy aquí?. se dijo a si mismo. bueno, nada se pierde con ver un poco.

Kyo entro al bar y vio lo grande que era, había varias mesas, una tarima en la cual había gente tocando la canción de Ace Of Spades y una barra en la cual atendía un mesero y eso solo era el primer piso.

Kyo: Guau.

Luego el señor que estaba en la barra vio a Kyo.

¿?: Hey tu, muchacho. dijo este con acento extraño.

Kyo: ¿yo?.

¿?: Si tu, ven para acá.

Kyo fue donde las barras.

¿?: eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?.

Kyo: si, de hecho, no sabia que había un bar cerca de donde vivo.

¿?: me imagino que te trajo la música.

Kyo: si de hecho, soy muy fan del metal.

¿?: Ya veo, te sabes Enter Sandman de Metallica.

Kyo: si señor.

¿?: Bueno, súbete a la tarima, mis hombres y yo buscamos un cantante para que toque en este bar, veamos si tienes material.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Kyo subio a la tarima y puso sus manos en el micrófono, luego vio a los demás tomando sus instrumentos, él solo dio un suspiro.

Kyo: por favor, Hetfield ayúdame.

los chicos empezaba a sonar, la música recorría las venas del pelilargo y en un momento ya era su momento de cantar.

 _ **Say your prayers little one**_  
 _ **Don't forget, my son**_  
 _ **To include everyone**_  
 _ **Tuck you in, warm within**_  
 _ **Keep you free from sin**_  
 _ **'Till the sandman he comes**_  
 _ **Sleep with one eye open**_  
 _ **Gripping your pillow tight**_

 _ **Exit, light**_  
 _ **Enter, night**_  
 _ **Take my hand**_  
 _ **We're off to never-never land**_

 _ **Somethings wrong, shut the light**_  
 _ **Heavy thoughts tonight**_  
 _ **And they aren't of Snow White**_  
 _ **Dreams of war, dreams of liars**_  
 _ **Dreams of dragon's fire**_  
 _ **And of things that will bite**_  
 _ **Sleep with one eye open**_  
 _ **Gripping your pillow tight**_

 _ **Exit, light**_  
 _ **Enter, night**_  
 _ **Take my hand**_  
 _ **We're off to never-never land**_

 _ **Now I lay me down to sleep**_  
 _ **Now I lay me down to sleep**_  
 _ **I pray the Lord my soul to keep**_  
 _ **I pray the Lord my soul to keep**_  
 _ **If I die before I wake**_  
 _ **If I die before I wake**_  
 _ **I pray the lord my soul to take**_  
 _ **I pray the lord my soul to take**_

 _ **Hush little baby, don't say a word**_  
 _ **And never mind that noise you heard**_  
 _ **It's just the beasts under your bed**_  
 _ **In your closet, in your head**_

 _ **Exit, light**_  
 _ **Enter, night**_  
 _ **Grain of sand**_

 _ **Exit, light**_  
 _ **Enter, night**_  
 _ **Take my hand**_  
 _ **We're off to never-never land**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **We're off to never-never land**_  
 _ **Take my hand**_  
 _ **We're off to never-never land**_  
 _ **Take my hand**_

* * *

 _Con Issei y Jansen. (esto paso antes de que Kyo cantara)_

La pareja se encontraba en un parque, estaban sentados en una banca, Issei tenia su brazo alrededor de Jansen y la abrazaba, y solo veían a los niños jugar.

Issei: Recuerdo cuando solía jugar en los parques con mis padres.

Jansen: en cambio yo nunca pude jugar en ese tipo de cosas.

Issei: ¿nunca?.

Jansen: Cuidaba a mis padres, éramos de pocos recursos, pero aun así nos manteníamos unidos.

Issei: debieron ser buena personas.

Jansen: lo eran, los quería mucho, por eso cuando ellos murieron. Jansen se limpio un poco los ojos porque caían un par de lagrimas. Simone y yo nos habíamos prometido que siempre estaríamos juntas, sin importar lo que pasara y sobrevivimos en el bosque de los sufrimientos hasta que llego Kyo, y bueno paso todo lo que conocemos hasta hoy.

Issei: ¿no la extrañas?

Jansen: a quien.

Issei: a tu hermana.

Jansen: si, de hecho hay noches en las que antes de dormir pienso en ella y me pregunto si esta bien.

Issei: yo... lo siento mucho.

Jansen: ¿porque?.

Issei: porque siento que fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara.

Jansen: no digas eso, si extraño a Simone, pero ahora tengo a Kyo y Vali que son como mis hermanos, que la verdad no se como me los he aguantado y también te tengo a ti. Le dio un beso a Issei en los labios.

Issei: yo también me alegro de tenerte a mi lado, y créeme nadie podría aguantarse a Kyo y Vali sobretodo cuando pelean, parecieran hermanos.

Jansen: jaja, que cruel eres con ellos, ¿pero que no Kyo era el que se parecía era a ti?.

Issei: no me lo recuerdes, por favor. dijo con una pequeña risa.

Jansen: esta bien, no lo diré. sonrió.

Issei: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Jansen: tu también eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

ambos miraron a los niños.

Issei: a veces lo pienso y quisiera tener un hijo.

Jansen: ¿porque?. la pelinegra lo miro.

Issei: para cuidarlo, darle una buena crianza y ofrecerle ese amor que mis padres me dieron.

Jansen: algún día pasara Issei.

Issei: eso es lo que mas quisiera en este mundo.

Jansen: pero... quisieras que fuera mío el niño. dijo haciendo una cara tierna.

Issei: pues de quien mas. sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jansen: jijiji, eres muy tierno Issei.

El castaño recordó todos los momentos bonitos que paso con Jansen, luego noto que ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

Issei: Jansen.

Jansen: que pasa.

Issei: te amo.

Jansen miro al castaño y estaba feliz.

Jansen: yo también te amo. lo abrazo y se dieron un beso en los labios, el cual duro casi un minuto.

ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron y sonrieron.

Issei: mejor vámonos.

Jansen: de acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se fueron tomados de la mano para su casa.

Jansen: te preguntas como estarán Vali y Star.

Issei: la verdad no, jaja.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo estaba sentado en una de las mesas y enfrente estaba el señor que atiende la barra.

¿?: Joven déjeme decirle que usted es muy buen cantante.

Kyo: muchas gracias señor... perdón, pero como se llama.

¿?: me llamo Jason.

Kyo: no suena que fuera de aquí.

Jason: es que no soy de aquí, soy de Inglaterra, solo que mi esposa y mi hija son de aquí.

Kyo: ya veo (eso explica su acento extraño). dijo en su mente.

Jason: bueno, y además de eso, soy el dueño de este bar.

Kyo: genial.

Jason: si, y que me dices.

Kyo: ¿de que habla?. Kyo no sabia de que hablaba Jason.

Jason: te gustaría tocar en vivo con mis muchachos, aquí en este bar.

Kyo estaba con la boca abierta, no lo creía.

Jason: ¿eso es un si?.

Kyo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo aun con la boca abierta.

Jason: de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana a las 7 de la noche, entendido. dijo mientras estiraba su mano.

Kyo: d-de a-acuerdo s-se-señor Jason. dijo mientras estrechaba su mano y cerraban el trato.

Jason: bueno, puedes irte.

Kyo: una cosa, espero no sonar grosero, pero cuanto pagan (ya perdí el trabajo). se dijo en su mente.

Jason: jaja, si de dinero se trata, ganaras 30000 yenes.

Kyo se cayo de espaldas, no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Jason: estas bien.

Kyo: si señor. el pelilargo se puso de pie. solo es que... me sorprende.

Jason: jaja, esta bien, bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Kyo: esta bien, nos vemos señor Jason. Kyo se fue del bar. Creo que al final las cosas si pueden salir bien. se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Issei y Jansen._

Ambos habían llegado a su casa y ambos no paraban de mirarse las caras.

Jansen: Issei.

Issei: dime.

Jansen: te amo. le dio un profundo beso.

Issei siguió el beso y estuvieron así por mas de minuto y medio, luego se separaron e Issei abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, luego el castaño la cerro y volvió a besar a Jansen, ambos cayeron al sofá y el castaño comenzó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo.

Jansen: mejor vamos a la habitación.

 **{Aviso Lemmon}**

Issei cargo a Jansen estilo princesa y la llevo a la habitación, luego la acostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa dejándola con un sujetador y bragas de color rosas.

Issei: bonitas.

Jansen solo sonrió y le quito la camisa al castaño dejando ver su cuerpo tonificado, luego Issei vuelve a besar a Jansen mientras desabrochaba su sujetador dejando ver sus pechos.

Issei: eres hermosa.

Jansen: calla, que me sonrojas. sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

Jansen le quito los pantalones a Issei dejándolo con un bóxer, mientras Issei masajeaba sus pechos y ellos volvían a besarse, en uno de esos besos, a Jansen le salió un gemido, luego Issei le quito las bragas a Jansen y noto que estaba mojada, ella tenia sus mejillas ruborizadas, Issei se quito su bóxer y Jansen estaba sorprendida, luego lentamente empezó a entrar en ella, Jansen empezó a gemir muy fuerte, luego el castaño fue aumentando el ritmo haciendo que los gemidos de la licantropa fueran mas fuertes.

Jansen: Issei... Te amo. dijo gimiendo.

Issei: yo también te amo.

Issei le dio un beso a Jansen y ella se aferro a él, así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta que...

Issei: Jansen.

Jansen: no tienes que decirlo, vente dentro de mi.

Issei le hizo caso a su novia y se vino en su vientre para luego caer a su lado.

Issei y Jansen: te amo. se dijeron el uno al otro.

* * *

 _Una vez mas con Kyo._

El pelilargo seguía caminando por las calles hasta que se topo con una chica.

Kyo: perdone no me fije bien.

¿?: no tranquilo.

ambos se vieron y sabían muy bien del otro.

¿?: Kyo. decía esta un tanto enojada.

Kyo: Simone. dijo este de manera seca.

efectivamente, era Simone, la novia que lo traiciono.

Simone: deberías estar muerto.

Kyo: pues es una lastima que no lo este. dijo este enojado.

Simone: que haces aquí.

Kyo: no es de tu incumbencia.

Simone vio el rostro de su ex, y no evito darle un beso corto.

Kyo: eeeeh.

Simone dio un suspiro.

Simone: (ya no se que pensar de ti). dijo en su mente.

Kyo: que estas jugando, primero me traicionas y ahora me besas.

Simone: yo ni se que hago conmigo misma.

Kyo vio a la pelinaranja y un montón de emociones aparecieron en su mente.

Kyo: podemos hablar. dijo el pelilargo evitando mirar a la pelinaranja.

Simone vio a Kyo y noto que este evitaba mirarla.

Simone: esta bien.

ambos se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca.

Simone: y... ¿como esta Jansen?

Kyo: jmm, Jansen se ha crecido, ya no es la misma chica que encontré en el bosque de los sufrimientos.

Simone sonrió y vio a Kyo.

Simone: que esta haciendo.

Kyo: Pues no mucho, mañana entrara a estudiar, es curioso, se ha vuelto como mi hermanita. Kyo sonrió y vio el suelo. y pues hace 3 meses se convirtió en la novia del loco de Issei. dijo riendo.

Simone: ¡¿QUE?!. Simone se había enojado al escuchar eso.

Kyo: ¿tienes algún problema?, es su vida.

Simone: quiere decir que los apoya.

Kyo: ¿apoyar en que?

Simone: tu sabes lo que hiciste Fuanteina.

Kyo: la verdad no, pero aun sigo sin entender porque me hiciste esto.

Simone: no te hagas el tonto. se puso de pie. Tu tomaste mi confianza y la hiciste añicos.

Kyo: estas loca. dijo este de una manera seca.

Simone: al menos me preocupo por las personas que amo.

Kyo: ¿Shiku esta bien?.

Simone entendió la indirecta.

Simone: esta de la misma manera que siento yo, no queremos saber nada de ti.

Kyo: ya veo, la saludas de mi parte.

Simone: sabes que te matare al igual ella te matara, lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?.

Kyo: nunca se me olvidara.

Simone: adiós.

Kyo: una cosa.

Simone: ¿Qué cosa?

Kyo: no le digas a nadie que nos encontramos.

Simone: y porque no debería.

Kyo cambio sus ojos a unos negros con pupilas rojas.

Kyo: enserio no querrás saber. dijo este de manera fría con una sonrisa malévola.

Simone tenia miedo de lo que podía hacer Kyo, ella sabia mejor que nadie como era él y lo único que podía hacer era aceptar.

Simone: de acuerdo, no le diré a nadie.

Kyo: Dilo de nuevo.

Simone: No le diré a nadie, feliz.

Kyo: jmm, un poco, nos vemos Simone. el pelilargo se puso de pie y se fue.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Ahí se encontraban Issei, Jansen, Vali y Star, los cuales estaban viendo televisión.

Vali: entonces no tienen idea de donde puede estar Kyo.

Issei negó con la cabeza.

en eso la puerta se abre y era Kyo.

Issei: ahí esta.

Vali: tan gracioso Issei.

Issei: que mas Kyo.

Kyo: pues que te digo... me encontré con Simone.

Jansen: ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!.

Issei: y que paso.

Star: ¿Quién es Simone?

Vali: es una laaarga historia.

Kyo: el caso me la encontré y hablamos.

Issei: te dijo porque nos atacaron.

Kyo: supuestamente disque hicimos algo que las molesto.

Issei: como que.

Kyo: no me quiso decir.

Jansen: ¿y no pregunto por mi?.

Kyo: si.

Jansen: y le hablaste de mi.

Kyo: solo le dije que habías cambiado y que ya no eras mas una niña.

Jansen: y que le pareció que estuviera con Issei.

Kyo recordó como Simone se había enojado de que ella estuviera con Issei.

Kyo: esta orgullosa de ti. mintió.

Jansen: entonces porque me traiciono.

Kyo: no tengo Jansen.

Issei: ¿sabe donde estamos?

Kyo: no, pero ella y los demás quieren matarnos.

Issei: ya veo.

Kyo: Issei, tenemos que entrenar, por lo que vi en Simone, no quieren perdonarnos.

Issei: pero como, en esta no podemos entrenar y no podemos volver al inframundo.

Vali: y que tal con Ophis.

todos vieron a Vali.

Vali: Sirzechs no sabe donde esta Ophis, y ella puede ayudarnos a mejorar nuestros poderes.

Issei: tienes un buen punto, pero cuando podría ser eso.

Vali: el fin de semana, ¿les parece?.

Issei: suena bien.

Jansen: cuenten conmigo.

Kyo: con gusto.

Star: ¿puedo ayudarlos?

Issei, Kyo y Jansen vieron a Vali con duda.

Vali: es que no quisiera que te hicieran daño.

Kyo: ¿ese es Vali?.

Issei: eso creo.

Star: no sabes de lo que soy capaz. guiño el ojo.

Issei: llévala, parece que nos serviría de ayuda.

Vali: esta bien.

Jansen: bueno preparare la cena, ustedes vayan al comedor y esperen.

Todos: esta bien.

 **Fin del capitulo 19.**

* * *

 **Se lo que dirán que en este capitulo Kyo tuvo mucho protagonismo y creo que Jansen también, pero digamos que a veces hare este tipo de capítulos para el desarrollos de algunos personajes, no todos, pero si algunos personajes tendrán importancia en próximos capítulos, bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 20: Nadie esta a salvo.**

Jansen: bueno preparare la cena, ustedes vayan al comedor y esperen.

Todos: esta bien.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Todos estaban sentados viendo televisión, cuando abren la puerta y es Simone.

Todos: Hola Simone.

Simone: Si si hola. Dijo la pelinaranja yendo a la cocina desesperada.

Rias: ¿que paso?

Akeno: no tengo idea.

la pelirroja y la morena se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a ver a la pelinaranja la cual estaba tomando un vaso con agua.

Rias: Simone, que sucede.

Simone: nada Rias sama.

Rias: estas segura.

Simone: si, solo vine un poco estresada.

Akeno: se podría saber porque.

Simone recordó las palabras de Kyo "Enserio no querras saber".

Simone: solo alguien maltratando un pobre animal. dijo evitando mirarlas.

Rias y Akeno notaron que ella estaba mintiendo.

Rias: Simone di nos la verdad.

Simone comenzó a pensar, recordó esa sonrisa malévola y esos ojos, pero luego ve a las chicas, ella solo dio un suspiro y decidió contarles.

Simone: me encontré con Kyo.

Rias y Akeno: ¡¿QUE?!. ese grito llamo la atención de todos.

Rias: ¡como que te encontraste con Kyo!.

Ese nombre llamo la atención de cierta chica.

Shiku: ¿vistes a Kyo?. dijo entrando a la cocina.

Simone asintió.

Rias: y que paso.

Simone: solo fuimos a un parque y hablamos.

Kiba: ¡¿QUE?!. Dijo el rubio entrando a la cocina. Porque no lo heriste o acaso no recuerdas que es nuestro enemigo.

Simone: yo... no lo se.

Kiba: ¡como que no lo sabes!. dijo enojado.

Rias: calmate Kiba.

Simone: Tu cállate rubio. recordó que así le decía Kyo, luego vio a la pelirroja. Rias sama, entiéndame, Kyo fue mi novio, cuando lo vi miles de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza que no sabia si golpearlo o besarlo, usted no sentiría lo mismo si se viera con Issei.

Ese nombre le trajo varios recuerdos a la pelirroja.

Rias: Kiba sal de la cocina.

Kiba: pero.

Rias: solo hazlo.

Kiba: de acuerdo. salió de la cocina enojado.

Simone: ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación, necesito estar sola. Simone dejo a la cocina, dejando a la Rias, Akeno y Shiku.

Shiku: yo veré como esta (y saber que hablo con Kyo). La pelinegra salió de la cocina.

Rias: Guau, eso fue...

Akeno: Sorprendente.

Rias: Creo que tiene un buen punto.

Akeno: ¿cual?.

Rias: Tu que habrías hecho si te hubieras encontrado con.. ya sabes quien.

Akeno: pues lo... lo... honestamente lo abrazaría.

Rias: Yo aun quiero saber porque lo hizo.

Akeno: es muy confuso.

en ese instante Rias recordó a la figura.

Rias: Akeno puedo contarte algo.

Akeno: que sucede Rias.

Rias: esta mañana estaba en mi habitación y vi a una extraña figura. dijo en voz baja para que nadie a parte mas de Akeno escuchara.

Akeno: ¿enserio?. la morena estaba demasiado confundida.

Rias: si, esta era demasiado delgada, tenían ojos blancos y una sonrisa demasiado espeluznante.

Akeno: ¿y que paso con esa cosa?.

Rias: me hablo.

Akeno: ¿Qué te dijo?

Rias: parece conocerme, sabe de ustedes, de mi padres, de oni sama y de Issei.

Akeno: y que quería de ti.

Rias: no lo se, solo se burlaba y al final me pregunto si seguiría apoyando a Oni sama.

Akeno: alto, ¿tienes pensado perdonar a Issei?.

Rias: yo... no lo se... quisiera, pero, ¿él quisiera vernos?, ese seria lo otro.

Akeno: solo hay un modo.

Rias: ¿cual?.

Akeno: buscar a Issei y hablar con él.

Rias: esto será muy difícil.

Akeno: ya lo creo.

Afueras de la cocina, el rubio estuvo escuchando y la ira recorría por sus venas, entonces decidió salir de la casa.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Los chicos habían terminado de comer y ahora Jansen y Star hablaban sentadas en el sofá e Issei, Vali y Kyo estaban jugando cartas.

Kyo: Issei tienes un 3.

Issei: mmm, no, ve a pescar.

Kyo: rayos. tomo una carta.

Issei: a ver Vali, tienes un 6.

Vali: diablos. le dio la carta a Issei.

Issei: jajaja, les voy a ganar.

así siguió la partida hasta que gano Issei.

Issei: arrodíllense ante el rey.

Vali: demonios. Vali tiro las cartas.

Kyo: este juego es una estafa.

en eso tocan el timbre.

Issei: yo abro.

Issei se paro de su silla y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió y era Candy.

Issei: hola eeeeeh...

Candy: ¡CANDY! es la tercera vez que se te olvida.

Issei: jeje perdón.

Candy: no importa, esta Kyo kun.

Issei: claro, pasa.

Candy: Gracias.

Candy entro sorprendiendo a todos.

Candy: Hola.

Todos: Hola. todos saludaron a Candy excepto Issei porque la saludo antes.

Star: y que te trae Candy.

Candy: eeeh quería hablar con Kyo.

Todos vieron a Kyo y sonrieron.

Todos (Menos Kyo y Candy): uuuuuuuuuy.

Kyo: tan maduros. dijo serio.

Candy: podemos hablar. dijo un tanto apenada.

Kyo: Claro.

Candy: en privado.

Kyo: e-e-eeeh o-ok. el pelilargo se puso nervioso.

Issei: su habitación esta al fondo.

Kyo: Issei, te odio.

Issei: jajaja ahora soy yo el que se burla.

Kyo: jaja tan chistoso... vamos Candy.

Los 2 se fueron a la habitación dejando a las 2 parejas.

Issei: ves Vali, así se ayuda a un amigo.

Vali: a veces creo que tus planes son raros.

Jansen: ay Issei, nunca cambiaras ese lado pervertido, ¿verdad?.

Issei: jejeje.

Jansen: no importa, así te quiero.

En eso Candy sale de la habitación de Kyo y llevaba al pelilargo tomado de la mano.

Kyo: nos vemos luego.

Candy: adiós.

ambos salieron de la casa.

Issei: mi trabajo ha terminado. dijo en tono de victoria.

Jansen: creo que al final tu plan si funciono, me sorprende.

En eso aparece un portal y de ahí sale Ophis.

Issei, Vali y Jansen: hola Ophis.

Ophis: hola chicos.

Star estaba sorprendida de ver a la loli gotica.

Star: ¿Quién es ella?.

Vali: ella es Ophis.

Star: ¿te refieres a la diosa dragona Ophis?

Vali: ¿sabes de ella?.

Star: escuchaba de ella cuando estaba en el inframundo.

Vali: genial.

Star vio a Ophis y le hizo una reverencia.

Star: mucho gusto Ophis sama.

Ophis: jiji solo dime Ophis. dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Star: pero...

Ophis: por favor.

Star: de acuerdo. dijo dudosa.

Issei: y que te trae Ophis.

Ophis: Resulta que tenemos problemas.

Issei: ¿Sirzechs?.

Ophis: no. eso sorprendió a los chicos.

Ophis uso su magia y creo un mapa holográfico del mundo.

Issei: y eso.

Ophis: resulta que hay una presencia maligna, miren que sucedió hace mas de 6 meses.

Ophis modifico las fechas y acerco la vista hacia Japón y luego una mancha negra empezó a cubrir todo Japón por unos 40 segundos y luego desapareció.

Issei: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Ophis: Esa es la energía que emanaba esa presencia.

Issei: quieres decir que...

Ophis: su poder se podía sentir en todo Japón.

Vali: quiere decir que es demasiado poderoso.

Ophis: si, pero la cosa no para, miren lo que sucedió hace una semana.

Ophis ajusto de nuevo el mapa y vieron como esa mancha cubría todo Japón, pero la mancha no paro de crecer y empezaba tomar todo Corea, China, Mongolia, Tailandia y parte de Rusia, todos estaban impactados.

Issei: ese es...

Ophis: si, su poder.

Vali: que tanto estamos en peligro.

Ophis: es difícil saberlo Vali.

Issei: esto es grave, un ser así puede acabar con todo.

Ophis: pero hay mas de lo que deben saber.

Issei: que cosa.

Ophis vio a Issei y luego miro al suelo y soltó un suspiro.

Ophis: puede ser que esa presencia maligna puede ser Bai.

Issei: te refieres al...

Ophis: el otro nieto de Trihexa, tu primo.

Todos estaban sorprendido.

Issei: ¿que tan cierto puede ser eso?, ¿Cómo ese chico puede aparecer después de... ¿Cuántos años tendría ese chico?.

Ophis: 17 años, recuerda que tu eres mayor por 10 meses.

Ophis: Pues la primera razón es que esa energía es igual o incluso mayor a la tuya cuando fuiste esa bestia.

Issei recordó esos momento cuando era esa cosa y comenzaba a hacer desastres.

Ophis: también porque ese poder es similar al hijo de Trihexa, Ansi.

Issei: ya que estamos Ophis, que tanto sabes de ellos, ósea mis padres, mis tíos y de ese chico Bai.

Ophis: pues de tu madre y la madre de Bai no se mucho, pero si puedo contarte de Doi y Ansi.

* * *

 _Hace 20 años._

 _En alguna parte del inframundo._

Habían 2 chicos luchando, uno tenia 19 años y este tenia parecido físico a Issei con la diferencia de que él era pelinegro y el otro también tenia 21 años este y este tenia cabello hasta los hombros negro y tenia hecha una cola de cabello, su rostro tenia un poco de parecido al de su hermano, su nariz era filena, sus labios eran un poco finos, y sus ojos eran mas claros que los de su hermano, ambos usaban ropa negra, el caso estaban luchando y el menor parecía estar perdiendo.

Ansi: que pasa Doi, tu eres fuerte.

El menor se puso de pie.

Doi: Perdón hermano, es solo que... te acuerdas de la chica que te hable.

Ansi: te refieres a la chica que dijiste ver en el lago.

Doi: Si, la que tiene ojos rojos.

Ansi: ¿que pasa con ella?

Doi: que quisiera ir a verla.

Ansi: Y eso a que se debe.

Doi: es que me pareció una persona bonita.

Ansi: no será que estas enamorado de ella.

Doi: eeeeh calla hermano.

Ansi: pues esta bien que quieras ver a una chica.

Doi: también necesito tu ayuda.

Ansi: perdona que dijiste. el mayor no quería ayudar.

Doi: por favor hermano.

Ansi: y que te hace creer que yo puedo ayudarte.

Doi: se que tienes a alguien que conoce muy bien el inframundo.

Ansi: me arrepiento de haberte presentado a Ophis.

Doi: jajaja, entonces.

Ansi: Bueno, iremos con Ophis, y a lo mejor ella te ayude a ver a esa chica, pero eso si, tu estas vez le inventas la excusa a papá.

Doi: pero si es tu turno.

Ansi: quieres que te ayude a ver a esa chica o no.

Doi: esta bien.

Ansi: bueno vamos. ayudo a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles del inframundo.

Doi: gracias.

Ansi: y... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Doi: Bea.

Ansi: Bea que.

Doi: no se, solo se que se llama Bea.

Ansi: que edad tiene.

Doi: 16 años.

Ansi: Sabe quien es nuestro padre.

Doi: no lo creo, y si sabe parece no importarle, porque no me temió ni nada.

Ansi: Súper, por fin alguien que no nos teme.

Ambos chicos dejaron de hablar porque vieron a unos demonios molestando a unas chicas.

chica 1: dejen de molestarnos.

chico 1: porque deberíamos.

chica 2: por favor déjenos en paz.

chico 2: óyelas, tan inútiles.

chica 1: se lo advertimos.

chico 1: o que. la tomo del cuello.

Ansi: hey déjenlas. Ansi se acerco.

Chico 1: que pasa contigo hombre, celoso.

Ansi sonrió y golpeo al chico haciendo que soltara a la chica.

Chico 1: maldito. el chico iba a golpear a Ansi, pero él se adelanto y lo tomo del brazo.

Ansi: te metiste con el chico equivocado. Sonrió de manera malévola.

Uso una pequeña parte de su poder y atravesó su estomago haciendo que muriera.

las chicas se sorprendieron un poco, Doi tomo al otro chico y lo noqueo con solo un simple golpe en la cabeza.

Doi: o son muy débiles o somos muy fuertes.

Chicas: eeeeeh.

Los chicos vieron a las chicas y Doi reconoció a una de ellas.

Doi: eres tu. apunto a Bea.

la chica era castaña con ojos rojos y su parecido era casi igual al de Grayfia y lo mismo pasaba con su hermana Maia, con la diferencia que ella tenia el cabello café claro, el caso Bea reconoció a Doi y solo sonrió.

Ansi y Maia: Enserio. ambos se miraron y rieron.

Ansi: Mucho gusto soy...

Maia: se quien eres, el hijo de trihexa.

Ansi: ¿como lo supiste?

Maia: no usaste para nada tu poder y mataste fácilmente a un chico.

Ansi: ups, jajaja, no se controlarme.

Maia: Me imagino que el es tu hermano.

Ansi: si y ella es...

Maia: mi hermana.

Ansi: y ¿como te llamas?.

Maia: Me llamo Maia.

Ansi: mucho gusto Maia.

Maia: ¿siempre eres muy destructivo?

Ansi: meh, mi hermano y yo somos hijos de uno de los seres mas peligrosos y destructivos del mundo, es casi normal. Dijo este como si fuera cosa de todo los días.

Ambos dejaron la conversación y vieron a la pareja que solo se estaban mirando.

Ansi: o se van a besar o están haciendo un concurso de miradas.

Doi le mando una bola de energía para que se callara, pero Maia la desvío, los chicos lo notaron y estaban sorprendidos.

Maia: de nada. dijo sonriendo.

Ansi: Como.

Doi: la desviaste.

Bea: es que no saben quien es nuestro padre.

Los chicos negaron moviendo la cabeza.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Issei: ¿tu eras amiga de ellos?.

Ophis: mas de Ansi, a Doi le hacíamos bromas, era divertido. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: y después de que ellos murieran, que hiciste.

Ophis: Fue triste, estuve sola por un tiempo, hasta que tiempo después de que conociera a Vali.

Vali: si tanto sabias de la existencia de Issei, porque no me dijiste nada.

Albion: por simple lógica Vali. la gema apareció.

Ddraig: Ophis juro no hablarle de esto a Trihexa.

Issei: ¿alto conoces a Trihexa?

Ophis: Te acabe de decir que era amiga de sus hijos, obviamente lo vi varias veces.

Issei: jejejeje tiene sentido... Alto Ddraig, como tu sabes de esto.

Ddraig: Cuando nació ese chico Bai, se inicio una guerra por lograr tenerlos, tanto a ese chico como a ti.

Albion: debido a que son seres demasiados poderosos, y tenerlos de su lado los llevaría a la victoria y dominarían el mundo.

Ddraig: Todos se enteraron de la muerte de los tu padre y el padre de Bai y decidieron parar la guerra, porque por su culpa habían asesinado a los hijos de Trihexa.

Albion: y juro vengarse de todos y algún día sus nietos vengarían su muerte.

Ddraig: y si no llegaba a pasar, él acabaría con todo.

Issei: ¿será que ese tal Bai sabrá de esto?

Ophis: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

Issei: Según como me habías contado hace tiempo, nuestros padres habían muerto prácticamente cuando unos bebes y fuimos adoptamos por los que pensamos que fueron nuestros padres, bueno al menos mi caso.

Ophis: a que quieres llegar con esto.

Issei: que tal si, Bai sigue vivo, pero no sabe de lo que pasa y tan solo es la locura y la ira la que se apodera de él.

Vali: precisamente porque la locura y la ira.

Ddraig: recuerdas cuando Issei se volvió una bestia.

Vali: si.

Albion: eso mi querido Vali sucedió porque Issei tenia un estado de locura e ira que hizo que se convirtiera en eso, ya se te olvido.

Jansen: entonces. Todos miraron a Jansen. Si el tal Bai sigue vivo tenemos que buscarlo y tratar de algún modo sellar sus poderes, así para que no cause mas problemas.

Ophis: pero, él único que podría hacerlo seria el mismo Trihexa y él sabe menos donde pueden estar, si cuando se entero de que Issei y Bai desaparecieron decidió encontrarlos y ustedes creen que lo han conseguido.

Jansen: e Issei, Vali y Kyo no podrían combinar sus fuerzas y acabar con Bai.

Ophis: tendrían que entrenar demasiado, los 3 tienen casi las mismas fuerzas, Issei es un poco mas fuerte que ellos, pero aun así su poder combinado no lo derrotaría del todo.

Issei: pues entrénanos, estamos dispuestos a cualquier entrenamiento que nos pongas.

Ophis: estas seguro.

Issei: muy seguro.

Ophis: y tu Vali.

Vali: Claro.

Ophis: y... donde esta su amigo.

Issei: tranquila Ophis el estara también dispuesto al entrenamiento.

Ophis: de acuerdo, nos vemos este fin de semana. Creo un portal. Nos vemos.

Jansen: Ophis.

Ophis: eh, que sucede.

Jansen: crees que puedes entrenarnos a mi y a mi Star, queremos ayudar.

Ophis: de acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema que vengan a entrenar.

Jansen: gracias Ophis.

Star: si-si muchas gracias. Dijo la peli morada.

Ophis: Esta bien. Ophis entro al portal y desapareció.

Todos estaban preocupados por lo que podría estar pasando.

* * *

 _Con Kiba._

El rubio estaba en un callejón y ahí saco un comunicador.

Kiba: Maou Sama soy yo Kiba.

Sirzechs: que sucede.

Kiba: tengo novedades de su hermana Rias.

Sirzechs: dime.

Kiba: tiene pensado perdonar a Issei.

Sirzechs: ¡¿QUE?!, QUE PASA CON ELLA.

Kiba: no lo se maou sama.

Sirzechs: tu no preocupes, mañana arreglare esto.

Kiba: de acuerdo.

Sirzechs: Gracias por informarme.

Kiba: A la orden Maou Sama, nos vemos.

Sirzechs: bien. colgó el comunicador.

* * *

 _Con Kyo y Candy._

La pareja acababa de salir de un restaurante y ahora solo caminaban por la calle e iban tomados de la mano.

Candy: Gracias.

Kyo: ¿porque?

Candy: normalmente no salgo mucho con alguien.

Kyo: y porque no lo haces.

Candy: sabes, a veces no es lindo que la gente te mire solo por tu cuerpo.

Kyo: o si descubren si eres un demonio.

Candy: exacto.

Kyo: sabes, me gusta pasar este rato contigo.

Candy: enserio. Sonrió.

Kyo: pues si es que. Recordó a Simone y Shiku. Puedo decirte algo.

Candy: claro, que cosa.

Kyo: tenia miedo de tener otra relación.

Candy: porque.

Kyo: la ultima que tuve, termino muy mal y no quería saber nada mas de esto.

Candy. entonces.. ¿Por qué me aceptaste?.

Kyo: se ve que eres una buena chica y debo decirlo me pareces demasiado linda.

Candy: gracias.

Kyo: a demás me gusto el beso que me diste en mi habitación.

Candy se sonrojo.

Kyo: jajajaja, eres muy tierna. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego empezaron a caerles unas gotas de agua.

Kyo: Parece que va a llover.

en eso Kyo escucho una voz que ahora odiaba.

Kiba: vaya vaya vaya, Fuanteina Kyo.

Kyo: hace tiempo no nos veíamos rubio.

Candy: se conocen.

Kyo: si, pero ahora eso no tiene importancia. El pelilargo miro a Kiba. ¿Qué quieres?

Kiba: matarte, tu hiciste un error al conocerme y juzgarme

Kyo: Tu me enfrentaste y yo respondí de la manera mas pacifica posible.

Kiba: jajajaja, estas muerto Kyo. El rubio apareció una espada por la espalda del pelilargo. Sabes el entrenamiento con Sirzechs me ayudo a mejorar mis poderes.

El pelilargo se percato de la espada a su espalda y la desvió.

Kyo: Vete Kiba, no quiero pelear.

Kiba: que lastima. Apareció una espada en su mano. Yo si.

El rubio corrió con la espada y el pelilargo lo iba a atacar, pero el rubio lo evadió y ataco fue a Candy atravesando una parte de la espada en su estomago, luego la retiro y se alejo, Candy iba a caer al suelo, pero Kyo la sostuvo y la tenia en sus brazos, ella lo tomaba de la cara.

Kyo: Candy, tranquila, todo va estar bien.

Candy: Kyo. la peli marrón cerro sus ojos.

Kyo: No no no no no no no, no tu, por favor, no.

Candy estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y Kyo uso su poderes de oscuridad para mantenerla con vida.

Kyo: ahora si. en su voz se sentía esa ira. Te lo ganaste Kiba. el pelilargo lo miro y este tenia sus ojos negros y la pupila esta vez era blanca. Te matare **lenta y dolorosamente.**

El pelilargo se puso de pie y dejo el cuerpo de Candy, y fue acercándose.

Kiba: morirás. Sonrió. Este creo una espada por la espalda de Kyo. MUERE.

la espada iba a atravesar al pelilargo, pero el la tomo y la destruyo, su mano estaba cortada por los pedazos de la espada, pero eso no le impidió acercarse.

Kiba: que. el rubio estaba sorprendido.

Kyo: Te lo advertí, Te matare. El pelilargo estaba enfrente del rubio. Esta vez no habrá perdón. Lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

Kiba: su-suelta-m-me.

Kyo no le presto atención y en cambio hizo algo peor, creo una espada de oscuridad y la atravesó por su pecho, perforando su corazón, Kiba acababa de ser asesinado, el pelilargo lo soltó y lo dejo tendido en el suelo, Kyo solo vio su cuerpo y luego vio a Candy la cual su vida estaba dependiendo de un hilo, él volvió a la normalidad.

Kyo: Candy. la tomo en sus brazos y luego miro a Kiba. Como es eso posible. él estaba sorprendido, pero no le tomo importancia y se fue corriendo para su casa.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Issei: Jmm, parece que va a llover toda la noche. Dijo el castaño cerrando las cortinas de su habitación.

Jansen: Espero que Kyo no venga hasta tarde, mañana toca ir a clases. Dijo la pelinegra la cual estaba ya en la cama tapada con una sabana.

Issei: al final todo salió bien, no crees.

Jansen: se podría decir que si.

Luego la pareja se dio un apasionado beso, pero tuvieron que cortar porque escucharon a alguien golpeando la puerta de la casa.

Issei: ¿Quién será?.

Jansen: ¿Kyo?

Issei: voy a ver.

Issei salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta y era Kyo el cual estaba mojado por la lluvia y se sorprendió de ver a Candy en sus brazo y con una herida en su estomago.

Kyo: ¿donde esta Jansen?.

Issei llevo a Kyo con Candy en sus brazos a su habitación.

Jansen: Kyo que paso.

Kyo: necesito tu ayuda. Dijo el pelilargo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kyo llevo a Candy a su habitación y Jansen procedió a curarla.

Jansen: espera afuera Kyo.

Kyo: pero.

Jansen: estará bien, te lo prometo.

Kyo acepto.

Issei: Kyo aquí tienes. le dio una toalla.

Kyo: gracias. el pelilargo comenzó a secarse.

Issei: cuéntame lo que paso.

ambos se sentaron en el comedor e Issei le dio un vaso de agua.

Kyo: salimos de un restaurante e íbamos en la calle, estábamos bien, hasta que. Se callo.

Issei: que paso, hasta que.

Kyo: Kiba apareció.

Issei se sorprendió.

Issei: y.. ¿que paso?

Kyo: empezó a burlarse y a decir que me mataría y entonces. el pelilargo comenzó apretar sus manos.

Issei: entonces que...

Kyo: ataco a Candy, uso una espada y la atravesó por su estomago.

Issei: No me lo creo. el castaño estaba impactado. y que hiciste.

Kyo se callo, no quería recordar lo que hizo.

Issei: Kyo dime, que hiciste, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi.

Kyo: no me verías igual si te contara.

Issei: no puede ser tan malo lo que hiciste.

Kyo miro a Issei de una manera seria.

Kyo: Yo... yo... yo.

Issei: tu que.

Kyo: Lo mate. Kyo evito mirar a Issei y solo veía el vaso con agua.

Issei estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que había hecho Kyo.

 **Fin del capitulo 20.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 21: La verdad puede ser dolorosa.**

Kyo: Lo mate. Kyo evito mirar a Issei y solo veía el vaso con agua.

Issei estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que había hecho Kyo.

Issei: tu.. lo matas...

Kyo: Si lo mate. El pelilargo no lo dejo terminar. Pero tu crees que estoy orgulloso, no, se que lo que hice esta mal, pero es que... no lo se, me deje por la ira, porque... creí que había asesinado a Candy.

Issei seguía sorprendido, Kiba fue su amigo por mucho tiempo, pero desde que lo traiciono sabia que ya no serian amigos, luego vio a Kyo y este tenia la mano en su frente tapando su mirada, a la vez entendía un poco la situación de su amigo.

Issei: sabes, te entiendo, yo honestamente no se que haría si algo le hicieran a Jansen, la verdad me volvería loco.

El pelilargo no respondió nada y solo tomo un poco de agua, luego Issei recordó lo que hablo con Ophis.

Issei: se que no es el mejor momento Kyo. Kyo miro se quito la mano de la frente y vio a Issei. Pero tenemos problemas.

Kyo: déjame y adivino, Sirzechs.

Issei: no.

Kyo: entonces...

Issei decidió contarle todo al pelilargo, lo que vieron con Ophis, la presencia maligna y como su energía había aumentado, pero aun omitía un detalle.

Kyo: entonces hay alguien que esta amenazando el mundo eh.

Issei: si, pero aun falta una cosa.

Kyo se tomo el agua que quedaba en su vaso.

Kyo: que cosa.

Issei: se supone que esa presencia maligna puede ser Bai.

Kyo: ¿te refieres al otro nieto de Trihexa?, ¿tu primo?.

Issei: exacto.

Kyo: entonces que tienes en mente.

Issei: pues bueno, ahora no podemos luchar contra él, nuestras fuerzas no podrían hacerle daño.

Kyo: ni siquiera...

Issei: ni siquiera combinando nuestros poderes.

Kyo: ¿entonces como lo derrotaremos?

Issei: No te preocupes, entrenaremos con Ophis y ella nos volverá mas fuertes.

Kyo: esta bien, cuando hará eso.

Isse. el fin de semana.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

En eso sale Jansen de la habitación del pelilargo y se dirige hacia ellos.

Jansen: listo, ya esta.

Kyo se levanto de su asiento y fue donde Jansen.

Kyo: como esta Candy.

Jansen: ella esta bien, logre salvarla, ahora esta es dormida.

Kyo: esta bien.

Jansen: puedes ir a verla si quieres. le ofreció una sonrisa al pelilargo

Kyo: ok, gracias.

El pelilargo fue a su habitación dejando solos a Issei y Jansen, y ambos se fueron a su habitación.

Jansen: que noche.

Issei: si.

Luego Issei recordó lo que le conto Kyo acerca de que mato a Kiba.

Issei: puedo contarte algo y no le dirás a nadie.

Jansen: que sucede.

Issei: te acuerdas de Kiba.

Jansen empezó a recordar, pero no lo logro.

Jansen: la verdad no, ¿Cómo era?.

Issei: cabello rubio, como de mi estatura.

Jansen: ah ya recuerdo... rubio.

Issei: ¿rubio?

Jansen: perdón, Kyo le decía así y ya era costumbre, pero olvídalo, que pasa con él.

Issei: bueno pues.. él fue el le causo eso a esa chica.

Jansen: enserio. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida.

Issei: Si.

Jansen: y que hizo Kyo.

Issei: él... lo mato.

Jansen no creía lo que había escuchado.

Jansen: woao, solo woao.

Issei: a mi también me tomo por sorpresa.

Jansen: es que nunca creí que el fuera capaz de hacer eso, jamás lo vi matar a alguien.

Issei: yo si, una vez.

Jansen: y como fue,

Issei: fue hace tiempo, luchamos con los hijos de Raikin y Cal, y bueno, Kyo mato al hijo de Cal.

Jansen: vaya... tengo que hablar con él, no suena al Kyo que conozco.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Jansen: bueno. la pelinegra bostezo. Me iré a dormir, vienes.

Issei: luego, iré a ver a Kyo.

Jansen: de acuerdo. Se dieron un beso. Buenas noches. se acostó en la cama.

Issei: buenas noches.

El castaño salió de su habitación y fue a la de Kyo, cuando llego se quedo en el marco y vio a Kyo sentando en una silla al lado de su cama y estaba tomando la mano de Candy.

Issei: hola Kyo.

Kyo: hola. Este no apartaba la mirada de Candy.

Issei: ella estará bien.

Kyo: eso espero.

El castaño veía como el pelilargo estaba sufriendo.

Issei: Jansen esta preocupada.

Kyo: jmm, le contaste, verdad. dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: si.

Kyo: no me molesta, tiene derecho a saber.

Issei vio a Kyo tomando la mano de Candy y luego algo vino a su mente.

* * *

 _Flashforward._

 _Issei y Jansen se encontraban en un hospital, el castaño estaba tomando la mano de la pelinegra mientras ella estaba débil en la cama de un hospital._

 _Issei: tranquila Jansen todo esta bien._

 _Jansen: estas segura, como están ellos. dijo preocupada._

 _Issei: están bien. dijo sonriendo._

 _Jansen: y ¿donde están todos?._

 _Issei: están aquí, tranquila._

 _Jansen: y... ¿pudiste vencerlo?_

 _Issei: bueno.. se podría decir que si.. pero no fui yo solo, tuve demasiada ayuda._

 _Jansen: y donde esta ahora._

 _Issei: esta inconsciente, pronto no tardara en despertar._

 _Jansen: ¿Por qué causo todo esto?_

 _Issei: hay muchas que tienes que saber Jansen y no solo tu, sino todos, pero por el momento lo mejor es que descanses._

 _Jansen: de acuerdo._

 _Issei: te amo._

 _Jansen: yo también te amo. sonrió._

 _Fin Flashforward._

* * *

Kyo: Issei.

el castaño no le presto atención.

Kyo: Issei.

seguía pensando.

Kyo: ¡Issei!.

El castaño reacciono y vio al pelilargo.

Issei: eeh que pasa.

Kyo: eso mismo digo te digo, que pasa contigo, estuviste pensando en algo como durante 10 minutos.

Issei: eeh no, no era nada.

Kyo: ok. dijo dudoso. mira quien despertó.

el castaño vio a Candy la cual estaba sentada en la cama del pelilargo y ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

Issei: me alegro por ustedes 2. dijo sonriendo y luego bostezo. Bueno me iré a dormir.

Kyo: buenas noches.

Candy: buenas noches.

Issei: buenas noches. el castaño dejo a la pareja y se fue a su habitación y vio a Jansen la cual se había dormido, él sonrió y se acostó a su lado y la abrazo y eventualmente se quedo dormido.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Era mas de media noche, todos estaban durmiendo, solo se escuchaba el sonido la lluvia y uno que otro relámpago, luego alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

 _*toc* *toc* *toc*_

Nadie escucho los golpes.

 _*toc* *toc* *toc*_

Aun seguían sin escuchar los golpes.

 _*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*_

Eso despertó a la pelirroja. se puso una bata y bajo las escaleras, en eso va a la puerta y la abre y vio la silueta de un chico, este solo era visible desde su nariz hasta su frente mostrando unos ojos rojos.

¿?: ¿Rias Gremory?.

Rias: quien pregunta. dijo la pelirroja nerviosa.

¿?: ahora mismo eso no interesa, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, es todo.

Rias: ¿porque?, ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

¿?: Primero soy uno de los nietos de [SATAN]. eso alarmo a la pelirroja. y Se que una de mis primas esta aquí, pero tranquila, no hare nada malo, yo no soy como ellos, además se que no esta confiando en mi, la verdad ni me interesa, pero.. por favor escúcheme, le conviene si quiere que todo salga bien.

la pelirroja no sabia bien que hacer, pero decidió escuchar.

Rias: entra y hablamos.

¿?: No, lo mejor es que hablemos aquí.

Rias: d-de a-acuerdo?. Dijo dudosa.

¿?: Esta bien.. lo primero, hay alguien de tu familia que cometió un error en el pasado y ahora su vida esta corriendo peligro.

Rias: ¿quien?. Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

¿?: la verdad no lo tengo claro, pero se que ya esta sentenciado a la muerte, un sujeto demasiado peligroso.

Rias: ¿pero quien tiene pensando asesinar a alguien de mi familia?

¿?: lo único que se es que esta vivo, no tengo idea de como pueda ser su apariencia, pero si puedo decirle que su nombre es Bai, él matara a alguien de su familia porque estará poseído por la locura y la venganza, y si no lo logran detener, temo que el peor escenario pueda ser el fin de todo.

Rias no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Rias: como es que sabes todo esto.

¿?: Soy el nieto mas poderoso de [SATAN], se de lo que es capaz y... tengo un don para predecir lo que puede pasar en un futuro.

Rias: ok, eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme.

¿?: segundo, ¿usted sabe quien es este chico?. Mostro una foto del cuerpo sin vida de Kiba.

la pelirroja no creía lo que estaba viendo, era Kiba, tenía una gran herida por su pecho y la sangre recorría por su cuerpo, ella no creía que fuera verdad su amigo había muerto, las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer y comenzaron a caer, ella sentía que era su culpa, que no fue capaz de protegerlo y ahora por su culpa había muerto.

Rias: ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿tu lo hiciste?. dijo enojada.

¿?: no, yo no hice nada, yo solo lo encontré y me encargue de enterrar su cuerpo. Dijo el sujeto de una manera seria mientras le entregaba la foto en la mano. Honestamente no se quien pudo haber sido, yo tan solo llevo unas cuantas horas de llegar al mundo humano, la verdad no me interesa que pudo haber pasado antes, yo solo tengo una misión y esa misión es advertirla de un peligro mucho mayor, nada mas. A este se le sentía un enojo por el tono de su voz.

Rias: Yo... no se que decir. Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

¿?: No tiene que decir nada, ha pasado por varias cosas y es normal que piense cualquier cosa.

Rias: honestamente todo ha cambiado desde hace tiempo.

¿?: me lo imagino. bueno esta es la ultima pregunta.

Rias: ¿cual?.

¿?: ¿Ha sabido o sabe de Hyoudo Issei?

Rias: como sabes que lo conozco.

¿?: Mi familia sabe mucho de él, yo les he robado información para encontrarlo, que si lo he logrado, no, y mi familia no esta enterada de que estoy aquí, básicamente escape y ahora puede que me estén buscando y quieran matarme, pero no lo lograran, el caso que me desvió del tema, ¿si sabe de él?.

Rias: Si, se quien es, pero no lo he visto desde hace un buen tiempo.

¿?: se podría saber porque.

Rias: cosas del pasado.

¿?: me lo imaginaba, bueno ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mi trabajo ha terminado. Le dio la espalda. Pero una cosa antes de irse. Movió un poco la cabeza y la vio de reojo. Yo vi lo que paso, ¿como lo vi?, no pensaras que soy esa figura aterradora, ¿verdad?. dijo con una risa seca.

Eso sorprendió a la pelirroja, no creía que alguien mas sabia de la existencia de esa cosa.

¿?: digamos que hay algo que nos une, en fin.. no hizo nada malo, el verdadero culpable esta mas cerca de lo que piensas.

Rias: ¿de que hablas?.

¿?: Pronto lo sabrás, se muy bien lo que puede pasar y créeme la llama no se ha apagado.

Rias: porque haces esto.

¿?: jmm, digamos que quisiera remendar los errores que mi familia cometió en el pasado, pero no sera tan fácil.

El sujeto se fue y desapareció en medio de la lluvia, pelirroja cerro la puerta y luego una un frio recorrió por su cuerpo.

Rias: ¿mi familia corre peligro? y quien será ese tal Bai. luego vio la foto de Kiba y luego los recuerdos vinieron a ella, aun sigue sin creer que su amigo ha muerto.

luego vinieron todos porque oyeron los ruidos.

Koneko: Rias sempai, que sucedió.

Asia: ¿todo esta bien?

Xenovia: que sucedió.

Rias vio la foto y decidió contarles a todos de que Kiba había sido asesinado, eso les cayo por sorpresa a todos, no lo creían, sobretodo, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia e Irina.

Xenovia: Kiba...

Koneko: Murió.

La pelirroja asintió.

Asia: no puede ser cierto, es mentira.

Rias les mostro la foto.

Akeno: quien te la dio.

Rias: no tengo idea, solo la vi en la entrada de la puerta. Mintió. Solo sabemos que tenemos que estar atentos y encontrar al asesino de Kiba.

Todos seguían sin creerlo.

Rias: bueno ahora todos vayan a dormir, mañana toca ir a la academia, aunque será difícil. dijo la pelirroja triste.

Todos: hai. dijeron tristes.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero casi no pudieron dormir, la muerte de Kiba les había afectado.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

 _7:00am._

Todos acababan de despertar y estaban reunidos en la sala, bueno 2 de las 3 parejas y cada uno traía puesto su pijama. ( **Cual, la que ustedes quieran** )

Issei: buenos días.

Jansen: buenos días.

Vali: que tal.

Star: que hay chicos.

Issei: bien.

Jansen: la verdad, estoy normal.

Vali: yo en cambio estoy cansado, mas que nada porque hoy volvemos a los estudios.

Star: pero no es tan malo.

Vali: si tu lo dices.

Issei: ¿Kyo no se ha levantado?

Vali: ¿vino?

Issei: ¿no te diste cuenta?

Vali: estaba muuuuuy cansado.

Star: yo igual.

En eso sale Kyo, con una camisa blanca y una pantaloneta negra, y detrás salió Candy con un camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, la tapaba desde el cuello hasta las rodillas.

Kyo: buenos días. Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Candy: buenos días. Dijo adormilada sentándose al lado del pelilargo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y de una vieron a Kyo.

Kyo: ¿que?.

Jansen: podrías explicar eso. dijo señalando a Candy la cual llevaba una de sus camisas.

Kyo: jejeje. Rio de manera nerviosa. Hay como si ustedes no lo hubieran hecho. Dijo evitando mirarlos.

Issei: aprovecharon que estábamos demasiados cansados, ¿verdad?

Kyo: cállate Issei.

Jansen: Kyo podemos hablar.

Kyo: claro.

El pelilargo y la pelinegra fueron al sofá y hablaron de lo que había hecho Kyo.

Vali: Issei tenemos que hablar.

Issei: que sucede Vali.

Vali: es mejor hablar en privado.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Ambos chicos fueron a la habitación del castaño y Vali se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama e Issei se sentó en su cama.

Issei: que es lo que sucede.

Vali: es mejor que te lo diga Albion.

Albion: no solo yo, Ddraig también debe hablar. dijo la gema apareciendo sin avisar.

Ddraig: que sucede. Dijo la gema apareciendo.

Albion: lo que puede pasar si encontramos al tal Bai.

Ddraig: aaah ya me acuerdo.

Albion: pues que dices les contamos.

Ddraig: esta bien.

Albion: resulta chicos que hay una leyenda.

Issei: ¿Cuál leyenda?

Vali: ¿es como la que Issei y yo estamos destinados a enfrentarnos?

Ddraig: algo así, resulta que estuve investigando.

Albion: perdón.

Ddraig: bueno, estuvimos investigando y encontramos una leyenda que cuenta que hay un ser demasiado peligroso y que solo los 2 sujetos mas poderosos del mundo podrán acabar con él.

Issei: y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros.

Ddraig: estas tonto o no entiendes.

Albion: Tu y Vali son esos guerreros, ustedes son los que deben acabar con ese sujeto.

Issei: porque nosotros 2.

Ddraig: al parecer ustedes serán los mas fuertes de todo el mundo.

Vali: guau.

Issei: entonces nunca nos podrán superar.

Vali: por fin se hace justicia. Dijo con una risa victoriosa.

Ddraig: el caso, ustedes 2 deben mejorar sus poderes no el doble.

Albion: ni el triple.

Ddraig: sino como 10 veces .

Ambos chicos se miraron y tragaron saliva en seco.

Issei: tenemos que entrenar demasiado.

Vali: ya lo creo.

Albion: bueno, los dejamos.

Ddraig: nos vemos luego.

Issei y Vali: adiós.

las gemas desaparecieron y los chicos salieron de la habitación y vieron a todos en el comedor, al parecer ya estaban desayunando y no los esperaron.

Issei: gracias por esperar. Dijo sentándose en el comedor.

Vali: ni si quisieran nos dicen que van a desayunar.

Kyo: ustedes no estaban, la culpa no es nuestra.

Jansen: jaja, ya les traigo su comida. dijo yendo a la cocina.

Candy: jmm, sabe bien.

Star: verdad.

Issei: Jansen es buena cocinera.

Jansen: aww gracias. dijo mientras traía la comida de Issei y Vali.

el castaño y el platino vieron la comida y de una empezaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

Jansen: ni que no hubieran comido.

Issei: es que es demasiado deliciosa. dijo con la boca llena.

Jansen: ay por dios, nunca hables con la boca llena.

Issei trago el bocado y sonrió.

Issei: jeje perdón.

Jansen: ay Issei, jamás cambiaras.

Todos terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a ducharse, obviamente por turnos, después de 45 minutos todos ya tenían sus uniformes puestos y estaban listos para irse a la academia.

Issei: buenos hombres, ojala no nos toque un día aburrido.

Vali: no me lo recuerdes.

Kyo: fueron momentos duros.

los chicos recordaron ese primer día de regreso a clases en Kouh.

Issei: esperemos que no sea así.

Vali y Kyo: bien dicho.

Jansen, Star y Candy: están exagerando. le dijeron cada una a su respectiva pareja.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ustedes creen.

Las chicas solo las miraron con una cara de enserio y los chicos se sintieron con pena y luego se fueron para la academia.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Todos estaban listos para irse a la academia Kouh hasta que aparece un circulo mágico en medio de la sala y de ahí salió Sirzechs y Grayfia.

Rias: Oni sama, ¿que te trae aquí?. pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

Sirzechs no dijo nada y vio a todos de una manera seria.

Rias: que sucede.

Sirzechs vio a Rias y la cacheteo demasiado fuerte haciéndola caer al suelo.

Rias: Oni sama, porque hiciste esto.

Sirzechs: dime si es cierto o no.

Rias: ¿de que hablas?.

Sirzechs le dio una patada en el estomago a su hermana, eso sorprendió a todos dejándolos en shock.

Rias: Por... que... haces esto. dijo tratando de tomar aire.

Sirzechs: no te hagas la tonta, ayer Kiba me contó todo.

Rias: Que... te conto... Kiba.

Sirzechs tomo del cuello a su hermana.

Akeno: suéltala. iba a atacarlo, Pero Grayfia la golpeo en el estomago y la hizo caer al suelo.

Sirzechs: Gracias. Le dijo a Grayfia y luego vio a Rias. Es cierto que tienes perdonar a Issei.

Rias: (Como lo supo). dijo en su mente, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida. (Pero como fue que Kiba se entero).

Sirzechs: responde.

Rias: yo... yo...

Sirzechs: ¡RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!. Le grito.

Rias: ¡SUELTAME!. la pelirroja uso su poder en contra de Sirzechs y logro soltarse.

Sirzechs había recibido una poderosa ráfaga de Rias haciéndolo estrellarse con una de las paredes.

Grayfia iba atacar a Rias, pero Sirzechs la detuvo.

Sirzechs: ¡alto!.

Grayfia: Pero...

Sirzechs: tranquila. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue donde su hermana. Es mejor que escapes, por lo que acabo de pasar se que vas a perdonar Issei, y por ende yo te asesinare. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

La pelirroja no creía lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano la estaba amenazando.

Rias: (será eso a lo que se refirió...

la pelirroja recordó al sujeto y las palabras que dijo _"no hizo nada malo, el verdadero culpable esta mas cerca de lo que piensas"_ Luego recordó a Sirzechs y las palabras que había dicho hace tiempo _"Todo aquel que se interponga a asesinar a Hyoudo Issei, será asesinado, entendido"_ y volvió a recordar una vez al nieto de [SATAN] _"hay alguien de tu familia que cometió un error en el pasado y ahora su vida esta corriendo peligro"._

Rias: (No sera que...

La pelirroja recordó cuando supuestamente estaba siendo atacada por Issei, pero los recuerdos empezaban a aclararse y luego recordó unas ultimas palabras ante de reaccionar _"Yo vi lo que paso, ¿como lo vi?, no pensaras que soy esa figura aterradora, ¿verdad?"_ y los recuerdos por fin estaban claros.

Rias: ¡TU!. Dijo enojada.

La pelirroja le mando una enorme ráfaga al pelirrojo haciendo atravesar la pared.

Rias: ¡ERES UN MALDITO!.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Asia: Rias one sama que pasa.

Koneko: Que sucede Rias Sempai.

El pelirrojo volvió a donde se encontraban todos y comenzó a usar sus poderes y con la ayuda de ellos empezó a estrangular a todos los jóvenes menos a Rias.

Rias: ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!.

Sirzechs: Si no te vas. apretó su puño y los chicos trataban de liberarse, pero cada vez se quedaban que menos aire para respirar. Ellos morirán.

Rias vio a los sus amigos siendo estrangulados y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Rias: de acuerdo, me iré, pero promete que no los mataras.

Sirzechs: estarán bien. Sonrió como loco.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar llorar y vio a sus amigos una ultima vez y escapo.

Sirzechs: perfecto. dejo de estrangular a los jóvenes. Si ustedes llegan a hacer algo que no sea correcto, los asesinare, aunque debería. Creo un circulo mágico. Una cosa.. Tu. señalo a Bikou.

Bikou: ¿y-yo?. dijo asustado.

Sirzechs: acércate.

Bikou dio unos 3 pasos hacia adelante y Sirzechs uso mando una pequeña ráfaga atravesando el pecho de Bikou asustando a todos.

Bikou: a-ar-ar-arg.. arg.. arg. El chico cayo al suelo y ahí perdió la vida.

Sirzechs: están advertidos, sobretodo tu. Dijo señalando a Shiku. Tienes de que no te he matado, porque seria muy divertido asesinar a la nieta de [SATAN]. Rió como loco.

Sirzechs y Grayfia desparecieron en el circulo mágico y todos estaban en shock.

* * *

 _Con Rias._

La pelirroja seguía corriendo por la ciudad, pero comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo Sirzechs y las lagrimas caían de su cara, lo único que quería es que todo fuera tan solo un mal sueño, luego recordó a Issei y recordó todo, los besos, los abrazos, las noches juntos, la vez que estuvieron juntos y lamentablemente recordó como ella lo traiciono y lo insulto, él no era la culpable, sino ella, por su culpa había perdido al amor de su vida.

¿?: hey jovencita.

Oía la voz de un hombre llamándola, pero no le prestaba atención.

¿?: ¡Jovencita!.

La pelirroja solo lo ignoraba y estaba quieta, solo quería que todo fuera una mentira.

¿?: ¡SEÑORITA CUIDADO!.

Rias al fin reacciono al oír la voz del tipo, pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba en medio de la calle y cuando por fin se dio cuenta una camioneta la había atropello, el carro se había detenido y el conductor vio lo que había hecho y él señor que la estaba llamando estaba a las afueras del bar Living After Midnight y fue a ver como estaba, Rias estaba en el suelo, todo su cuerpo ensangrentado y estaba en un estado de shock.

¿?: joder. Saco un celular y comenzó a llamar a la ambulancia. Ambulancia vengan rápido, hay una jovencita que acaba de sufrir un accidente.

 _POV Rias._

Nada tiene sentido, veo todo borroso, siento un horrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo, logro ver algunas personas demasiado preocupadas... me siento débil, ahora lo único que quiero es dormir, dormir y nunca despertar.

¿?: Joven manténganse despierta.

Porque, toda mi vida ahora no tiene sentido.

¿?: por favor resista.

Creo que mi corazón no puede aguantar mas.

Rias: I... Issei.

Es al único que quiero ver ahora, pero creo que no lo lograre, siento como todo comienza a ponerse negro, escucho los gritos de las personas y su preocupación, y escucho el ruido de una ambulancia acercarse mas y m-m-ma...

 **Fin del capitulo 21.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 22: La esperanza no se pierde.**

 _2 días después._

 _POV 3ra persona._

 _Academia Shin._

Habían pasado un par de días y los chicos se habían acostumbrados a las clases, y ahora mismo nuestros protagonistas estaban en la cafetería.

Jansen: y bien, que tal las clases.

Issei: no estuvieron tan mal.

Vali: la verdad no estuvieron aburridas.

Kyo: por primera vez me gustan las clases.

Jansen: que bien.

Star: me alegro por ustedes.

Candy no dijo nada porque estaba hablando por celular.

Candy: ¿donde es que estas?... ¿Qué haces ahí?. sonaba confundida. ¿visitando a la chica que sufrió el accidente?... quieres que hoy vaya a atender el bar mientras no estas... de acuerdo iré después de clases... te quiero adiós. Colgó.

Issei: que paso.

Candy: Mi papá esta en el hospital, esta visitando a una chica que atropellaron y mi papá la llevo al hospital, ahora me pide que hoy cuide el bar después de clases.

Issei: vaya, pobre chica.

Candy: si.

Kyo: ¿tu papá tiene un bar?

Candy: si, no se si los hayas visto, pero se llama Living After Midnight.

Kyo: jmm, que curioso hace un par de días conseguí trabajo en uno que se llama igual.

Issei, Vali, Star y Jansen hicieron un facepalm por la estupidez de Kyo xD.

Kyo: oh espera un momento. El pelilargo por fin reacciono. ¿Tu papá es ingles?

Candy: ¿como lo sabes?

Kyo tenia una cara de no me lo creo.

Kyo: estoy saliendo con la hija de mi jefe (Jason me va a matar).

Issei: ¿que clase de novela es esta?

Vali: una muy extraña y confusa.

Candy: alto, conoces a mi padre.

Kyo: es una larga historia, pero ahora con esto. Kyo tenia una sonrisa de que aun no cree lo que esta pasando. Bueno chicos el funeral es el sábado.

Issei: asistiré.

Vali: ¿habrá comida?.

Kyo: creo que si.

Vali: entonces voy.

Jansen y Star: estas exagerando.

Candy: jijiji, tranquilo, mi padre no sabrá que andamos juntos.

Kyo: y que le dirás cuando pregunte donde pasaste la noche, recuerdas que anoche estuvimos juntos.

Candy: que estuve donde Star.

Kyo: ok, estoy mas tranquilo.

El castaño toma del hombro al pelilargo y se ríe.

Issei: eres grande Kyo, te metes con la hija de tu jefe sin darte cuenta.

Kyo: por primera vez en meses desearía que Simone estuviera a mi lado y te diera una lección por estar con Jansen.

Jansen: eso si hubiera sido chistoso.

Vali: bueno al menos yo no tengo problemas con mi pareja.

Star: es cierto. la pelimorada abrazo al platino.

Candy: jijiji, ustedes son muy divertidos, pero bueno, ¿quieren venir al bar?.

Star: claro.

Jansen: porque no.

Vali: no estaría mal.

Issei: cuenta conmigo.

Kyo: igual hoy me toca trabajar.

Candy: perfecto, nos vemos después de clases para ir.

Todos: ok.

Luego sonó la campana y nuestros protagonistas fueron a clases.

* * *

 _POV Rias. (unas horas después)_

Donde estoy, lo único que recuerdo es la camioneta, veo a mi alrededor y a mi lado izquierdo hay una mesita con un vaso de agua y al derecho una silla, luego me veo y tengo una bata de hospital, noto que en mis brazos hay un par de moretones, además tengo una sabana que cubre mis piernas, como llegue al hospital, luego una puerta se abre y de ahí entra una enfermera, esta tenia un carnet que decía Cindy, que bonito nombre, como para una bebe.

Cindy: oh por fin despiertas.

Rias: ¿Dónde estoy?. dije con pocas fuerzas.

Cindy: estas en el hospital tontita, estuviste dormida 2 días.

Rias: ¿enserio? woao. dije sin mostrar ninguna expresión. ¿como llegue aquí?

Cindy: un señor fue muy amable y llamo una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí.

Rias: ¿Que fue lo que me paso?.

Le enfermera cambio su expresión alegre por una un poco seria.

Cindy: te atropellaron.

Rias: ¿como?.

Cindy: según nos conto el señor, te quedaste en medio de la calle y una camioneta te golpeo.

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ese señor debió ser el que me estaba llamando, y luego esa camioneta me golpeo y luego empecé a ver todo borroso.

Cindy: y dime ese señor es pariente tuyo.

Ni conozco su cara.

Rias: no, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Cindy: pues es una persona muy bondadosa, hoy en día muchos hacen este tipo de actos.

Rias: podría verlo.

Cindy: claro.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y en 15 minutos había venido con un señor como de mas de 40, tenia cabello negro un poco canoso, ojos miel, nariz romana, labios normales y con una barba canosa.

Cindy: los dejare. la enfermera salió de la habitación.

¿?: de acuerdo. Si, era ese señor, su voz es la misma. Mucho gusto jovencita.

Rias: hola.

¿?: me llamo Jason, tu como te llamas. Dijo el señor con una sonrisa cálida.

Rias: me llamo Rias. Dije tratando una sonrisa.

Jason: mucho gusto Rias.

Rias: ¿porque me ayudo señor?.

Jason: como decía mi abuela, es mejor ayudar al alguien que no conozcas, no solo por consideración, sino por que eso es ser persona.

Rias: pero si persona es mala contigo, entonces.

Jason: no importa que tan mala persona puedas ser con alguien o si alguien es malo contigo, siempre hay tiempo para perdonar y ayudar a esa persona cuando mas lo necesite.

Quisiera verlo a él y que me perdonara por todo lo que hice.

Jason: Bueno y dime, ¿Dónde esta tu familia?

Recordé a mis padres y luego recordé al maldito de mi hermano.

Rias: no me quieren ver. dije de una manera seca.

Jason: lo.. lamento mucho.

luego hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

Rias: honestamente sabiendo lo que paso, me hubiera gustado morir.

Jason: no digas eso, aun eres joven, me imagino que debes tener muchos sueños por cumplir.

Rias: si usted supiera señor por todo lo que he pasado.

Jason: eso tiene que ver con un tal Issei.

Como sabe su nombre.

Rias: como sabe de él.

Jason: antes de que perdiera el conocimiento usted menciono ese nombre.

Rias: ya veo.

Jason: podrías decirme quien es.

Recordé a Issei, es mi culpa que todo esto este pasando y ahora esta es mi recompensa.

Rias: solo alguien que fue importante en mi vida.

Jason: ¿murió?

Negué moviendo la cabeza.

Jason: pues que paso.

Rias: cometí un error y ahora creo que ni me querrá ver.

Jason: exactamente cuando paso eso.

Rias: como hace 5 meses.

Jason: y no ha vuelto a saber de él.

Rias: no.

Jason: pues. El señor tosió un poco. búscalo, da la cara y cuéntale porque paso todo.

Rias: si fuera tan fácil, ni siquiera se donde vive.

Jason: pero no pierda la esperanza, algún día lo encontraras.

eso me subió un poco el animo.

Rias: jmm, gracias. le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Jason: bueno, antes hable con los doctores y me dijeron que te darán de alta pronto.

Rias: woohoo. dije sarcástica.

Jason: que pasa, ¿no tienes a donde ir?

Recordé la amenaza de mi hermano.

Rias: no, no tengo hogar. Dije sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Jason: ¿quisieras venir conmigo?.

Vi al señor, la verdad no quiero ser grosera con él, pero creo que seria solo un estorbo.

Rias: ¿porque me quiere ayudar?

Jason: Me pareces que ya has sufrido mucho, porque no aceptas, tengo una hija de tu edad, se podrían llevar bien.

Vi al señor y parecía que si quiera ayudar porque le nacía y no lo hacia por lastima.

Rias: de acuerdo.

Jason: bueno, vendré en una hora y te traeré ropa limpia.

Rias: muchas gracias señor.

Jason: no es nada, ahora lo mejor es que duermas un poco.

Rias: esta bien.

el señor dejo la habitación y decidí tomar una siesta.

* * *

 _Bar Living After Midnight._

 _POV 3ra persona._

Candy: Y este es el bar.

Dijo mostrándole el bar a los chicos, todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Kyo que ya lo conocía.

Candy: lindo no.

Issei: si.

Vali: y exactamente en que trabaja Kyo.

Candy: no se, mi padre nunca me hablo de que había contratado a alguien.

Kyo: yo soy el que cantara todas las noches aquí.

Candy: ah entonces mi papá te pagara bien.

Issei: ¿cuanto?

Candy: 30000 yenes.

Todos menos Kyo y Candy estaban sorprendidos.

Kyo: llora Issei.

Issei: suertudo.

Jansen: bien podrías cantar un poco Kyo.

Kyo: claro, ¿cual canción?

Candy: te sabes Heaven and Hell de Black Sabbath.

Kyo: ¿la conoces?.

Candy: me gusta el rock y el metal como mi padre.

Kyo: por favor casémonos. la tomo de las manos.

Candy: jijiji. se pelimarron se sonrojo.

Kyo fue a la tarima a cantar y Jansen, Star y Candy decidieron escucharlo, mientras Issei y Vali se sentaron en una de las mesas.

Vali: sorprendente.

Issei: bastante.

Vali: bueno volviendo al tema de Bai.

Issei no le estaba prestando atención recordó a Rias y a las demás.

Vali: ¡Issei!.

Issei: que, no, no hice nada.

Vali: pensando en ellas.

Issei: si un poco.

Vali: porque las extrañas.

Issei: la verdad no se Vali.. es que siento que algo me falta.

Vali: como que.

Issei: no tengo idea, por un lado feliz con Jansen y este tiempo con ella ha sido el mejor que he tenido.

Vali: pero... (Me siento como el típico psicólogo de parejas). dijo en su mente.

Issei: Las extraños tener a todas, todas tenían algo que me gustaba.

Vali: y porque no las buscas, ¿si tanto las extrañas?.

Issei: créeme que quisiera, pero... por un lado siento ese odio por lo que me hicieron y por otro, no quisieran verme.

Vali: pues no que como ayudarte Issei.

Issei: con que al menos me hubieras escuchado ya es modo de desahogarme.

Vali: bueno, al final sirvió de algo escucharte.

Issei: si quieres hablamos del tema de Bai.

Vali: es que eso es lo que me preocupa.

Issei: porque.

Vali: supuestamente es un sujeto muy poderoso, pero ni lo hemos visto, que tan cierto es eso.

Issei: pues escuchaste la leyenda que nos contaron Ddraig y Albion.

Vali: que tan cierto es eso, también existe la leyenda de que Tu y Bai acabaran con todos y si no es así Trihexa acabara con todo a su paso y no a pasado nada.

Issei: bueno en eso tienes razón.

Vali: ahí esta, que tal que no sea Bai y sea alguien mucho peor.

Issei: la verdad creo que se bien quien podría ser.

Vali: esa cosa ¿verdad?.

Issei: exacto.

Vali: de donde será.

Issei: no tengo idea, pero algo malo estará planeando.

Vali: tenemos que estar preparados.

Issei: el destino del mundo descansa en nuestras manos.

Vali: ni que lo digas Issei.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y luego vieron a Kyo sentado en una de las mesas y Candy estaba encima de él abrazándolo y besándolo, y Jansen y Star estaban conversando en otra mesa.

Issei: jaja, jamás creí que pudiéramos rehacer nuestras vidas.

Vali: com dicen, de lo malo siempre sale algo bueno.

Issei: cierto.

ambos chicos rieron.

Issei: nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, ¿cierto Vali?

Vali: jmm, si, tienes razón. ambos chocaron el puño.

Luego entro el dueño de todo este bar, si vino Jason y vio a su hija besando a Kyo.

Jason: Candy que estas haciendo. Dijo enojado.

La pareja se vio y luego vieron a Jason y de una se separaron.

Jason: ¿Kyo eres tu?

Kyo: jeje, hola jefe (ahora si estoy muerto). Dijo nervioso.

Jason solo suspiro.

Jason: mas tarde me dan una explicación, ahora Candy podrías prestarme un poco de tu ropa, desde hoy alguien vivirá ahora con nosotros.

Candy: ¿quien?

Jason: te acuerdas de la chica que atropellaron.

Candy: si.

Jason: ella, resulta que esta sola y no tiene a donde ir.

Candy: pues... bueno, no me molesta, antes me parece bonito de tu parte que la ayudes.

Jason: gracias Candy. la abrazo. Al diablo me caíste Kyo, no te molestare si andas con mi hija. Le extendió su mano.

Kyo: ok. dijo sorprendido y estrecho su mano.

Jason: bien, bueno para eso vine, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós Candy.

Candy: adiós papá.

Jason vio a los demás.

Jason: jóvenes buen día.

El señor se retiro y dejo sorprendidos a todos.

Issei: vaya, Kyo tiene un suegro genial.

Vali: que suerte tiene.

Jansen y Star: woao.

Candy: estas bien bebe.

Kyo: no tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el hospital._

Ya había pasado una hora y la enfermera le había traído de comer a Rias.

Cindy: bien como te sientes.

Rias: la verdad un poco mejor.

Cindy: al final todo salió bien con el señor.

Rias: es una buena persona.

Cindy: me alegro.

Rias siguió comiendo, pero seguía desaminada, recordó a sus amigos y como podrían estar.

Cindy: ¿te sientes bien?

Rias: un poco.

Cindy: dime tu familia vendrá por ti.

Rias no quería recordarlos.

Rias: no, el señor Jason me llevara a su casa.

Cindy: ya veo.

Rias: la verdad, todo en mi vida se ha vuelto muy difícil.

Cindy: no te preocupes. tomo una planta. Ves esta planta.

Estaba marchita, una de sus hojas se estaba cayendo.

Rias: una de sus hojas esta muriendo.

Cindy: bueno si, pero mira.

Rias vio bien la planta y vio que un nuevo tallo estaba naciendo.

Rias: ¿que me quiere decir con esto?.

Cindy: que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo, esta planta perdió una hoja, pero la vida una segunda oportunidad y ahora un tallo esta creciendo y crecería siendo una hermosa planta.

Rias: crees que pueda superar todos mis problemas.

Cindy: no lo creo, estoy segura. Dijo sonriendo.

Rias: gracias, usted ha sido una buena persona conmigo. la pelirroja le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Cindy: para eso estoy.

Rias: jaja, de verdad se lo agradezco.

Luego alguien toca la puerta.

Cindy: yo abro.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y era Jason.

Jason: ya podemos irnos.

Rias: de acuerdo.

Jason: oh, casi se me olvida. le entrego unas prendas. mi hija accedió y dejo que te las pusieras.

Rias: muchas gracias.

Jason: bueno estaré esperando afuera.

Jason salió de la habitación.

Cindy: bueno creo que aquí se acaba todo.

Rias: podría darte un abrazo.

Cindy: claro.

La pelirroja le dio un abrazo a la enfermera y luego ella salió de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja, ella se puso la ropa, una camisa purpura, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras.

Rias: Creo que no es mi estilo, pero bueno, no me voy a quejar.

La pelirroja salió y luego fue a la sala de espera y ahí estaba Jason.

Jason: lista.

La pelirroja asintió.

Jason: pues bueno vamos, a mi esposa y a mi hija les encantara conocerte.

Rias: si usted lo dice. dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos subieron al coche de Jason y fueron de camino a su casa, Rias estuvo callada todo el tiempo, no quería saber casi nada, pero recordó las palabras de la enfermera _"que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todo"._

Rias: Acabare contigo Sirzechs y mis amigos estarán a salvo y yo por fin podre estar con Issei.

Después de media hora ya habían llegado y entraron a la casa.

Jason: bueno, tu habitación esta en el segundo piso, mi hija no tarda en venir, esta cuidando de mi bar con unos amigos y su novio, pero eso creo que no te interesa, en fin, en un par de hora cenamos, de acuerdo.

Rias: de acuerdo, gracias. dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso Jason saco su celular y contesto una llamada, mientras Rias veía la casa y estaba sorprendida, era demasiado grande, y tenia varios cuadros y fotos y un televisor plasma y le faltaba ver el segundo pis

Jason: bueno, te quiero hija, adiós. colgó. era mi hija, al parecer vendrá con su novio a cenar.

Rias: creo que iré a dormir.

Jason: esta bien.

* * *

 _Bar Living After Midnight._

Ahí se encontraban todos, estaban haciendo tareas y mientras las realizaban decidieron charlar.

Issei: entonces desde cuando tu papá tiene este bar.

Candy: hace 5 años.

Ddraig: pues esta increíble. dijo la gema apareciendo de golpe.

Albion: ya lo creo.

Candy: eeeh. la pelimarron estaba sorprendida.

Issei: perdón él es Ddraig.

Ddraig: hola.

Vali: y él es Albion.

Albion: que tal.

Candy: ¿ustedes son el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou?

Issei: ¿como lo sabes?

Candy: oí historias acerca de ustedes.

Vali: una cosa, si tu eres un demonio y has vivido la mayoría del tiempo en el mundo humano como sabes de nosotros.

Candy: mi madre es demonio, parte de su vida la vivió en el inframundo y otra gran parte aquí, mi padre es humano y no tiene idea de que ambas somos demonios, y es mejor así, no quisiera ningún daño revelándole la verdad.

Vali. ya veo.

Kyo: honestamente preferiría ser humano antes de ser demonio, viven mas tranquilos.

Vali: yo en parte soy ambos.

Issei: yo ni se que soy ahora.

Jansen: pues si vivir como humano no estaría mal.

Star: tendría sus ventajas.

Luego una alarma sonó.

Candy: ya es tarde, debemos irnos, mas tarde abrirán el bar y Kyo tiene que estar aquí con mi padre.

Kyo: verdad.

Candy: por cierto si me acompañaras para cenar.

Kyo: claro bebe.

Issei: bueno, pues nos vemos en la noche Kyo.

Vali: suerte.

Jansen: cuídate. lo abrazo.

Star: adiós Kyo.

Kyo: adiós chicos. Luego tomo de la mano a Candy. Vamos.

Todo salieron del bar y 4 tomaron un camino y los otros 2 se fueron en otra dirección.

Jansen: todo ha ido muy bien estos días.

Issei: la verdad si.

Vali: podría decirse que la vida nos esta regalando una segunda oportunidad.

Star: bueno me alegro que les este yendo bien.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Rias._

La pelirroja estaba durmiendo y luego algo apareció en sus sueños.

* * *

 _Sueño de Rias._

 _La pelirroja estaba caminando con un vestido rojo en un salón, todo parecía arreglado como para una reunión, luego unos brazos rodean su cintura, la pelirroja voltea a mirar y ahí estaba él, su amado Issei, no dudo en besarlo y lo abrazo._

 _Rias: te extrañe._

 _Issei: yo también._

 _Luego Issei la tomo de las manos y ambos comenzaron a bailar._

 _Issei: extrañaba tenerte a mi lado._

 _Rias: lamento haber hecho todo esto._

 _Issei: ya eso no importa, eso quedo en el pasado._

 _Rias: prometo nunca dejarte._

 _Issei: yo tampoco te dejare._

 _Rias: te amo._

 _Issei: también te amo. se dieron un beso. ¿Cómo están las demás?_

 _Rias comenzó a llorar._

 _Rias: Sirzechs las tiene amenazada._

 _Issei: ese maldito, me las pagara._

 _Rias: no te enfrentes a él, tengo miedo a perderte._

 _Issei: eso nunca._

 _Rias: por favor quédate a mi lado._

 _Issei: así será._

 _Ambos estuvieron abrazados en medio del salón, quería que ese momento nunca acabara, pero ya era hora de despertar._

 _Fin del sueño de Rias._

* * *

Jason: Rias despierta.

Rias: eeh.

Jason: despierta que ya es hora de cenar.

Rias: que, ok, ya enseguida bajo.

Jason: de acuerdo.

El señor salió de la habitación y la pelirroja vio todo a su alrededor, luego recordó su sueño.

Rias: una segunda oportunidad. Se dijo a si misma.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala y ahí estaba una mujer, tenia cabello marrón, cara en forma de corazón, ojos cafés, nariz fileña, labios finos y tenia un buen cuerpo.

Jason: Rias ella es mi esposa Yoshino.

Yoshino: mucho gusto Rias. dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Rias: mucho gusto señora Yoshino (no puede ser, es un demonio). dijo en su mente.

Yoshino: solo dime Yoshino (es muy noble para ser un demonio). también dijo la señora en su mente.

Rias: d-de acuerdo.

luego alguien toco la puerta.

Jason: debe ser mi hija.

Yoshino: espera aquí, toma asiento.

Rias: esta bien.

Rias se sentó en uno de los sillones y decidió esperar, Jason abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Candy.

Candy: hola papá.

Jason: mi corazón. la abrazo.

Candy: jijiji.

Yoshino: hola hija.

Candy: Hola mamá.

Rias vio a Candy y quedo sorprendido al descubrir que también era un demonio.

Jason: donde esta tu novio.

Candy: ya viene. Candy miro a Rias. Mucho gusto, soy Candy. Dijo Sonriendo.

Rias: Ri-Rias. dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Jason: hola muchacho.

Yoshino: es un gusto conocer al novio de mi hija.

Kyo: mucho gusto señor Jason y señora...

Yoshino: Yoshino dime así.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

El pelilargo entró y la pelirroja se sorprendió bastante de verlo, lo mismo el pelilargo, ambos no creían que el otro seguía aquí.

Jason: oh perdón, Kyo ella es Rias, Rias mi yerno Kyo.

Rias: mucho gusto. Dijo serio.

Kyo: si si, lo mismo digo. Dijo un poco de manera fría.

Rias/Kyo: (Que hace él/ella aquí). Dijo cada uno en su mente.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Todos habían llegado y Jansen y Star decidieron preparar la cena y en media hora ya todos estaban cenando.

Issei: Jansen, tu comida es la mejor.

Jansen: gracias.

Vali: lo mismo digo de ti Star.

Star: aww gracias Vali. le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Issei: hace falta Kyo.

Vali: yo agradezco que por un día no este con sus locuras.

Issei: bueno en eso te doy la razón.

Jansen: que malos jajaja.

Los chicos siguieron cenando y luego cada uno termino y los chicos lavaron los platos y luego todos estuvieron viendo televisión y en una hora todos ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

Issei: uff, que día.

Jansen: ya lo creo.

Issei: por lo menos ya termino.

Jansen: ¿estas seguro?. pregunto la pelinegra coqueta.

Issei: porque no lo estaría.

Jansen: pues...

La pelinegra abrazo al castaño y metió su mano debajo de la camisa y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor en su pecho.

Issei: eres una traviesa.

Jansen: pero soy tu traviesa. Dijo con una sonrisa picarona y le guiño un ojo.

Luego le quito la camisa al castaño y ambos se dieron un beso apasionado y cayeron en la cama y tuvieron una noche demasiado apasionada, ahora estaban abrazados mirándose las caras y sonriendo.

Jansen: nunca me cansare de decirlo, te amo demasiado Issei.

Issei: no, yo te amo mas Jansen.

Jansen: no, yo te amo mas.

Issei: no yo mas.

Jansen: no yo mas. dijo riendo.

Issei: no estés tan segura. dijo sonriendo y robándole un beso.

Y así comenzó una linda discusión de quien amaba mas al otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 **Fin del capitulo 22.**

* * *

 **Woao, 2 episodios en un mismo día, Whaaaat, esto es demasiado raro, el caso, espero que les haiga gustado, y dime que te esta pareciendo la historia, me gustaría saber tu opinión, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 23: Di la verdad.**

Jansen: no yo mas. dijo riendo.

Issei: no estés tan segura. dijo sonriendo y robándole un beso.

Y así comenzó una linda discusión de quien amaba mas al otro hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Tiempo después, como las 2:35am llego Kyo y este fue a su habitación y fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama y aun no creía que había vuelto a ver a Rias, la verdad pocas veces hablaron, pero él cree que ella tiene algo que ver por la traición de sus novias y que esta planeando algo.

* * *

 _Con Rías._

La pelirroja estaba acostada en su cama, aun no creía que había visto a Kyo, casi no tuvieron una fantástica amistad, pero se llevaban bien, ahora que lo vio sintió vergüenza con él, y no podía recordar esa incomoda cena, Kyo la veía con desconfianza y ella trataba de mantenerse al margen, no fue hasta que se tuvo que ir con Jason al bar y por fin había podido calmarse.

Rias: (¿será que podre hablar con Issei?). pensó la pelirroja. (solo si puedo convencer a Kyo y por medio de él llegar a issei y explicarle todo lo sucedido).

Luego recordó todos los besos que tuvo con el castaño para luego recordar su primera vez con Issei, miles de emociones pasaron por su cabeza, pero todas concordaban con algo, querían ver a Issei y de algún modo lo lograría.

Candy: eh hola.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y vio a Candy.

Rias: umm, hola.. ¿Candy?.

Candy: si, perdón si te molesto.

Rias: no, estoy bien.

Candy: que bien. La pelimarron se acerco. Eres un demonio ¿verdad?.

Rias: eeeh.

Candy: tranquila.

Rias: veo que también tu novio es un demonio.

Candy: de hecho si, pero parecían que ustedes 2 no se llevaran bien.

Rias: no es eso, solo soy algo desconfiada, es todo.

Candy: ya veo y por cierto donde vivías antes del accidente.

Rias: la verdad yo preferiría no hablar de ese asunto. Dijo recordando todo lo sucedido.

Candy: oh perdón, no sabia.

Rias: no te preocupes. Dijo con una expresión deprimida.

Candy: ¿donde estudias?

Rias: solía estudiar en la academia Kouh, el año pasado me gradué.

Candy: oye eso es bueno.

Rias: si, podría decirse.

Candy: yo en cambio este año me graduó.

Rias: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Candy: 17 años.

Rias: yo me gradué de 17 años.

Candy: por cierto te gustaría venir mañana a mi academia.

Rias: ¿porque?.

Candy: pues pensé que quisieras distraerte un poco, ya sabes olvidar por un momento lo que ha pasado.

Rias: Claro, me encantaría. Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Candy: bien, nos vemos mañana.

Rias: de acuerdo.

Candy: y no te preocupes por que usaras, te prestare de mi ropa.

Rias: gracias.

La pelimarron se despidió de la pelirroja y salió de su habitación, Rias solo estuvo pensando en Issei y luego se quedo dormida.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

 _7:00am._

Todos acababan de despertar y ahora mismo estaban comiendo el desayuno que prepararon Jansen y Star.

Issei: y dime Kyo, que tal la cena.

Kyo recordó ese momento, ver a Rias hizo que se sintiera incomodo.

Kyo: bien, todo normal. dijo dando otro bocado a su comida.

Jansen: ¿y como te fue en el bar?

Kyo: es agotador.

Después de esta mini charla todos ya se habían arreglado y ya estaban listos para irse.

Kyo: Issei podemos hablar.

Issei: podría ser en el receso.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Los chicos se fueron para la academia Shin.

* * *

 _Academia Shin._

Ahí se encontraba en su oficina Candy y Rias, la pelimarron tenia el uniforme de su academia, mientras Rias tenia puesto una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas.

Rias: bonita tu oficina. Dijo mientras recordaba el club del ocultismo en Kouh.

Candy: gracias, normalmente estoy aquí en mis tiempos libres o estoy con mis amigos.

Rias: bien.

En eso tocan las campanas para ir a clases.

Rias: creo que debes ir a clases.

Candy: no te preocupes, pedí el día libre para mostrarte toda la academia.

Rias: que amable.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Hay se encontraban Akeno, Simone, Shiku y Kuroka acababan de llegar a la casa después de llevar a los demás.

Akeno: me hace demasiada falta Rias.

Simone: a mi también.

Kuroka: y ahora que haremos.

Akeno: ¿a que te refieres?

Kuroka: no es obvio, Lucifer sama nos matara a cada una de nosotros.

Shiku: si llega a volver a pasar lo mismo que paso con Rias, la siguiente en morir seré yo.

Akeno recordó la reacción de Rias en contra de su hermano _"ERES UN MALDITO"_ luego recordó como Sirzechs intento estrangularlos a todos si Rias no se iba, luego algo en ella le decía que siguiera a su amiga y por otra parte le daba miedo de lo que podía hacer el Maou Lucifer, pero al final se armo de valor decidió hacer lo mas correcto.

Akeno: No te preocupes Shiku tu no morirás, porque, escaparemos y encontraremos a Rias.

Simone: quieres decir que...

Akeno: la verdad quiero perdonar a Issei, yo aun lo amo.

Kuroka: entonces yo te ayudare, quisiera ver a Issei y ver si él aun siente lo mismo que yo siento por él.

Simone recordó cuando hablo con Kyo.

Simone: en cambio yo después de lo que sucedió con Kyo, creo que no me querrá ver.

Shiku: ¿él me extrañara? yo honestamente no se que pensar de él.

Akeno: pues los buscaremos y nadie nos podrá decir que puede ser, después de clases hablaremos con las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?

las demás asintieron.

Kuroka: yo le pediré a Le fay que convenza a Arthur.

Akeno: genial.

* * *

 _Academia Shin._

Ya había pasado un par de horas y habían tocado para un receso y los 3 chicos estaban en el patio trasero el cual era enorme, habían varios arboles, una cuantas bancas y una cancha de futbol.

Vali: no hay nada mejor que el aire fresco.

Issei: tu lo has dicho amigo.

Kyo: esta haciendo un buen día.

Los chicos se sentaron en una banca y luego no tardo mucho para que llegaran Jansen y Star.

Jansen: hola chicos.

Star: que cuentan.

Vali: disfrutamos el aire libre.

Issei: si.

las chicas se sentaron al lado de su respectiva pareja.

Kyo: (Vamos Kyo, tu amigo necesita saber) Issei ahora podemos hablar.

Issei: claro de que quieres hablar.

Kyo: pues resulta que...

Candy: hola chicos. Dijo Candy alegre trayendo a una chica que casi todos conocían muy bien.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Star y Candy, al lado de Candy estaba Rias, la pelirroja vio al castaño y los recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer, luego la pelirroja no pudo evitar abrazarlo sorprendiendo a todos.

Vali y Star: Incomodo. dijeron al tiempo mirando en otra dirección.

Kyo: (ay por lucifer, Candy se me adelanto). Pensó el pelilargo preocupado. Eso era lo que te iba a decir, anoche vi a Rias. Dijo mirando en otra dirección con una cara de preocupación.

Issei estaba confundido, no sabia como reaccionar, miles de emociones pasaron en su cabeza, pero en ese entonces el castaño se separo de ella, se puso de pie y la vio a los ojos con demasiada ira.

Issei: que crees que es lo que haces, no que yo era un error para ti.

Rias: Issei escuch...

Issei: no. El castaño no dejo terminar a la pelirroja. ¡estoy cansado, siempre las apoye y de ese modo fue que me pagaron, pero ya me canse!. Se entro de nuevo a la academia.

Rias estaba demasiado triste, la actitud de Issei lo decía todo, quería estallar en llanto.

Jansen: ves lo que haces. Dijo la pelinegra molesta.

La pelirroja vio a Jansen y se sorprendió al ver como su cuerpo había cambiado.

Jansen: por eso eres así, lo peor. Dijo yendo tras Issei.

Kyo: Candy debemos hablar, necesito explicarte algo. Kyo se llevo a Candy.

La pelirroja ni miro al platino y la pelimorada y se fue de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _POV Issei._

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, tenia una ira acumulada, quería destruir todo, en eso entro en un salón vacío, quiero estar solo, porque ella tenia que aparecer, que no me odiaba, luego tome unos asientos y los tire al suelo, tenia que quitarme esta de ira como sea.

Jansen: Issei.

Vi a Jansen entrar por la puerta, de repente sentí que esa ira se iba desvaneciendo, vi su cara y notaba su preocupación, ella quería ver si estaba bien, yo no dude, la abracé y la bese.

Jansen: ¿te encuentras bien?. paro el beso y siguió abrazándome.

Issei: Porque ella tuvo que aparecer, porque. Sentía como me desgarraba por dentro, eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado que ya ni se que pensar.

Jansen: no lo se Issei, pero tranquilízate. Dijo Jansen tomándome de las manos.

Issei: es que.. es que, esto es demasiado confuso.

Jansen: No te preocupes Issei. Me regalo una sonrisa. aquí estoy, para ayudarte.

Issei abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la pelinegra, luego oyeron a alguien entrar al salón.

Rias: eeem hola. Dijo la pelirroja triste.

* * *

 _POV Rias. (minutos antes)_

Esta era mi peor pesadilla, Issei no quiere verme, esto era lo que mas temía, porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas, ahora mismo estaba caminando por un pasillo, quisiera que me tragara la tierra, ahora mismo estaba caminando por un pasillo y escuche a alguien, luego vi un salón y vi que ahí estaba Issei abrazando a Jansen, me dieron celos, rabia, Issei es mío, pero fui una ingenua y le creí al imbécil de Sirzechs, ahora mismo no sabia que hacer, pero debo contarle toda la verdad a Issei quiera o no escucharme, así que entre al salón.

Rias: eeem hola. Dije demasiado triste.

* * *

 _POV 3ra persona._

 _Con Vali, Kyo, Star y Candy._

Los 4 se encontraban sentados en la banca, estaban demasiados preocupados por lo que podría pasar.

Vali: creen que deberíamos ir.

Star: no tengo ni la menor idea.

Candy: perdón, yo no sabia nada, nunca pensé que ellos habían tenido algo, me tomo por sorpresa.

Kyo: mi culpa también por no decirte todo lo que hemos vivido.

Candy: yo enserio lo lamento... mi padre la trajo porque había sufrido un accidente.

Vali: no te preocupes, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes.

Kyo: y no tienes que odiarla porque ella nos hizo algo en el pasado, son solo cosas que pasan.

Vali: lo mismo te digo Star.

Star y Candy: de acuerdo.

Luego los 4 sintieron una presencia que reconocían muy bien.

Kyo: Jansen. Dijo el pelilargo asustado.

Vali: debemos ir, ¿verdad?.

Kyo: y rápido.

Star: bueno vamo...

la pelimorada no pudo terminar porque Vali y Kyo salieron a máxima velocidad dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

Candy: ¡vamos!.

las chicas salieron corriendo.

* * *

 _Con Issei, Rias y Jansen._

La pelinegra vio a la pelirroja y no dudo en expulsar su aura.

Jansen: que es lo que quieres. dijo la licantropa enojada.

Rias: solo quiero hablar.

Jansen: porque no te largas, no crees que ya has hecho mucho.

Rias: tu no eres nadie para mandarme, necesito hablar con Issei.

Jansen: ni creas, no permitiré que le hagas mas daño del que le has hecho.

Rias: no quiero pelear Jansen.

Vali y Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAALTO!.

Issei, Rias y Jansen escucharon las voces de Vali y Kyo y luego vieron como aparecieron de una al mismo tiempo y se cayeron al tiempo al llegar a la entrada del salón.

Issei: ¿Vali?.

Jansen: ¿Kyo?.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y entraron al salón.

Kyo: no.. cometan.. ni una.. locura. Dijo tomando aire.

Vali: por favor.. no hagan.. ni una.. Estupidez. dijo el platino de tomar aire un poco mas tranquilo.

Jansen: enserio ustedes me vienen a hablar de no cometer estupideces. Dijo refiriéndose a la caída.

Kyo: eso solo me ha pasado una vez y fue ahora.

Vali: esta vez es mi segunda vez, recuerdas Issei.

Issei recordó cuando hizo una carrera con Vali y al final ambos se cayeron.

Issei: que tiempos.

Rias: yo solo vine a hablar con Issei, es todo.

Kyo y Vali vieron a Rias con desconfianza.

Kyo: segura que solo es para eso.

Rias: ¿que crees que le hare daño?.

Vali: tu que crees.

Issei: puedo decir algo.

Kyo: ok, igual no tengo nada que decir.

Vali: yo tampoco.

Issei: Déjenme hablar con Rias.

Jansen: ¡¿que?!. dijo la pelinegra molesta.

Vali y Kyo: cálmate. dijo tomándola cada uno de los brazos.

Issei: si quiere hablar, de acuerdo, hablaremos, en privado.

Jansen: suéltenme. dijo tratando de liberarse de los chicos.

Vali: mejor esperamos afuera. Dijo el platino tratando de contener a Jansen.

Kyo: si, suena lo mejor.

ambos chicos salieron con la pelinegra fuera del salón.

Jansen: esto es injusto.

Kyo: o hacíamos esto, o vemos como estallabas de la ira, y créenos la primera opción es mejor.

Luego vinieron Star y Candy.

Star: que sucedió. dijo la pelimorada cansada.

Candy: ¿todo esta bien?.

Vali: podría decirse que talvez.

Jansen: son lo peor. Les dijo la pelinegra al platino y al pelilargo mientras se arreglaba el cabello debido a que por estar tratando de liberarse su cabello se había vuelto un desastre.

Kyo: Jansen, tu eres demasiado... Vali como seria.

Vali: creo que la palabra es celosa.

Kyo: esa es.

Jansen: yo... para nada, nunca me has visto.

Kyo: pero eres hermana de Simone y recuerda que ambas comparten mucho en común, pero muuuuuucho.

Candy: ¿quien es Simone?. Dijo la pelimarrón seria.

Kyo: eeeeh... mejor escuchemos lo que están hablando Issei y Rias, les parece.

Vali: jajajaja suena lo mejor.

Candy miro con desconfianza a Kyo, pero acepto no decir nada y todos se acercaron a la puerta y trataron de escuchar la conversación.

* * *

 _(unos minutos antes)._

La pelirroja y el castaño habían quedado solos y habían cerrado la puerta del salón.

Issei: y bien, que tienes que decirme. Dijo el castaño distante.

la pelirroja no soporto que le cayera una lagrima.

Rias: solo... solo quiero que me perdones. Dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

Issei: exactamente porque debería.

Rias: se que no merezco tu perdón, fui una ingenua y cometí un gran error.

Issei: porque me traicionaste, estábamos muy bien antes, esta no fue como la primera vez que estabas bajo el control mental de Reon, esta vez estabas cuerda y sentí como ese odio era verdadero.

Rias: se lo que hice, y se que estuvo mal, pero... (Cuéntale Rias, hazlo ahora). dijo la pelirroja en su mente.

Issei: Pero que.

Rias no sabia como responderle, ella tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Issei: habla.

Rias seguía sin saber que decir.

Issei: ¡que hables!. dijo el castaño enojado con unas cuantas lagrimas.

Rias: Sirzechs fue el que hizo todo esto.

Issei: a que te refieres. El castaño estaba confundido.

Rias: hace un día de la batalla contra Raikin, él nos había convocado a una reunión y resulta que todo era una trampa, él nos ataco y...

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar, algo en eso hizo que el castaño le creyera un poco.

Issei: y.. que fue lo que paso.

Rias: nos torturo y no recordábamos nada, entonces él uso su poder y nos hizo creer que tu habías sido el responsable, tu, Vali y Kyo.

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo la pelirroja, no creía que Sirzechs fuera capaz de atacar a su hermana, luego vio que la pelirroja le caían unas cuantas lagrimas, el castaño puso su mano en la mejilla de Rias y le limpio unas cuantas lagrimas.

Issei: yo.. no se que decir.

Rias: Aun no acaba.

Issei: de que hablas.

Rias: Kiba murió. Ella no sabia que el castaño ya sabia.

Issei recordó lo que le conto Kyo, pero decidió no decir nada, mas que nada por respeto a Kyo.

Issei: enserio.

La pelirroja asintió.

Rias: también Sirzechs me amenazo y me obligo a irme o sino mataría a todos nuestros amigos.

Si Issei odiaba a Sirzechs ahora lo quería matar.

Issei: Ese idiota, porque hace todo esto.

Rias: tiene que ver con que eres el nieto de Trihexa.

Issei: que tanto le afecta a él.

Rias: no lo se, pero se que ahora no puedo volver a casa, porque si lo hago, uno de nuestros amigos morirá e incluso yo puedo morir.

Issei: Lo siento mucho.

La pelirroja tomo la mano del castaño y él no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba Jansen y le preocupaba como ella reaccionaria y por otro estaba Rias y veía su hermoso rostro, el castaño se fue acercando y la beso, ambos sentían como una chispa, la llama no había desaparecido del todo, luego se separaron por la falta de aire.

Rias: te extrañe mucho Issei.

Issei: Yo... También. Sonrió.

La pelirroja lo beso de nuevo y lo abrazo, el beso duro casi un minuto, pero tuvieron que separarse por culpa de la falta de aire, el castaño enserio extraño a Rias ya que respondió al abrazo y paso sus manos sobre su cintura, pero aun tenia una duda en su cabeza.

Issei: Rias.

Rias: que sucede mi Issei. Dijo alegre.

Issei: ¿como supiste que Sirzechs había hecho todo esto?.

Rias recordó como se había defendido de ser atacada por su hermano y la conversación con ese chico, entonces vio a Issei y decidió contarle.

Rias: honestamente nunca me habría dado cuenta si un chico me hubiera hecho entrar en razón.

Issei: ¿de quien hablas?.

Rias: hace unas noches un chico había venido y resulta que era uno de los nietos de [SATAN].

Issei: ¿Que?. El castaño no creía lo acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo sabes que era uno de sus nietos?. Dijo preocupado.

Rias: sus ojos, el iris era de color rojo como todos ellos.

Issei: y... ¿te hizo algo?.

Rias: no, antes creo que me ayudo.

Issei: ¿como?.

Rias: El me conto unas cosas, pero me dijo que estuvo el día que Sirzechs nos hizo todo eso y me había dicho que el traidor estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Issei: y luego.

Rias: pues fue ya por el día que Sirzechs había venido y me había golpeado y ahí los recuerdos vinieron a mi y me di cuenta que el responsable de todo fue él. dijo la pelirroja demasiado triste, con solo recordarlo quiere es llorar y pensar que es todo mentira.

Issei la abrazo con mas fuerza sin hacerle daño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Issei: tranquila, todo ya paso, ahora lo importante es salvar a las demás y claro a Gasper, Bikou y Arthur.

Rias: si, bueno por lo menos se que ya todo se pudo arreglar.

Issei: créeme que esto aun es muy confuso para mi, pero.. me alegro de verte y saber que aun me amas. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Rias: ¿tu me has olvidado en este tiempo?.

Issei: pensaba que ya no me querían e intentaba olvidarlas, pero los amo tanto que se me era imposible.

Rias: créeme que todas aun te amamos.

Issei: estas segura.

Rias: solo habrá un modo, hablando con ellas.

Issei: espero verlas pronto.

Rias: yo también.

El castaño y la pelirroja recordaron a sus amigos.

Rias: y crees que los demás me creerán.

Issei: no lo se, Vali a lo mejor si, pero lo que es Kyo, bueno, él no puede olvidar la traición que le hicieron Simone y Shiku.

Rias: me imagino que eso le debió haber afectado.

Issei: bastante, y Jansen, bueno ella es la que mas me preocupa.

Rias: ¿porque?.

Issei: (Es mejor que le cuentes ahora). Se dijo en su mente. Ella... ella ahora es mi novia.

Rias: ya veo, pero creo que puede entender la situación, ¿verdad?.

Issei: no lo se, todo el tiempo que la llevo conociendo jamás la vi tan preocupada.

Rias: ella te ama, ¿verdad?.

Issei: si y yo la amo. Eso parecía dolerle a la pelirroja, pero. Yo también te amo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

Rias: pues no me importa que estés con muchas chicas, con tal de que me ames yo soy feliz.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso apasionado, el cual duro mas de 2 minutos.

Issei: creo que ya debemos contarle a todos.

Rias: si.

Ambos abrieron la puerta y estaban todos menos Jansen y Kyo.

Issei: ¿Dónde esta Jansen?.

Vali: Se fue.

Issei: ¿a que te refieres, que ocurrió?.

Vali: los estábamos escuchando a través de la puerta y ella escucho la mayoría y pareció afectarle, entonces decidió irse.

Issei: ¿y Kyo?

Vali: fue a hablar con ella, según el, es el que mas la conoce de todos nosotros.

Issei: bueno en parte tiene razón, pero.. ¿sabes donde fueron?.

Candy: según Kyo están en el parque.

Issei: de acuerdo, iré a verla.

Rias: ¿te acompaño?.

Issei: de acuerdo, vamos.

Issei tomo de la mano a Rias y se fueron.

Vali: jm, curioso, al parecer ya están bien.

Star: ¿no se llevaban mal?

Vali: cuando hablamos de chicas, Issei es demasiado impredecible. Dijo el platino como si fuera cosa de todos los días sorprendiendo a Star y Candy.

* * *

 _Con Jansen y Kyo._

La pelinegra estaba en el parque, estaba sentada en un columpio y estaba llorando por Issei, por otra parte el pelilargo acababa de llegar al parque y vio a la licantropa.

Kyo: Jansen.

La pelinegra lo ignoro.

Kyo: ¡Jansen!. la llamo de nuevo.

Jansen: déjame Kyo.

Kyo: hablemos enanita. Se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

Jansen: ¿Qué quieres?

Kyo: hablar, vamos no tienes que ponerte así, tu sabes como es Issei con el asunto de las chicas.

Jansen: pero le dijo que la extrañaba y que nunca ha podido olvidarla a pesar de lo que hizo.

Kyo: no escuchamos todo, que tal si...

Jansen: si que Kyo, tu mismo lo oíste, nunca la olvido y andaba conmigo para que, ¿para no volver pensar en ellas?.

Kyo suspiro.

Kyo: tu sabes bien como es Issei.

Jansen: pero para nunca decirme la verdad, eso no se hace.

En eso ambos escucharon la voz de cierto castaño.

Issei: Jansen.

Jansen lo vio y noto que estaba tomado de la mano con Rias y de una miro en otra dirección.

Issei: Jansen.

Jansen: vete Issei.

Issei: Jansen hablemos.

Jansen: de que. Se puso de pie y vio al castaño. ¿Solo salías conmigo para olvidarte de ellas?.

Issei: por favor hablemos. Intento tomarla de las manos, pero ella se rehusó.

Kyo: yo como que vuelvo a la academia.

El pelilargo se fue demasiado incomodo y dejo solo a Issei, Rias y Jansen.

Rias: yo los dejo hablar.

Issei: quédate tenemos que explicarle todo a Jansen.

Jansen: explicarme que, que la amas, ya no importa. Dijo la pelinegra enojada.

Issei: Jansen, por favor escúchame. Dijo el castaño un poco triste.

Jansen vio al castaño y luego vio a Rias, entonces la licantropa suspiro y acepto.

Jansen: de acuerdo, habla.

 **Fin del capitulo 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 24: Una razón.**

Jansen vio al castaño y luego vio a Rias, entonces la licantropa suspiro y acepto.

Jansen: de acuerdo, habla.

El castaño trato de tomar de la mano a Jansen, pero ella se negó y cruzo los brazos.

Jansen: te escucho.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Jansen: Dime si es verdad que amas a Rias.

Issei vio a Rias y luego volvió a Jansen, entonces tomo aire y decidió hablar.

Issei: si, amo a Rias.

Jansen estaba enojada por dentro, pero siguió escuchando.

Jansen: eso es todo. Estaba aguantado las ganas de llorar. Entonces estuviste conmigo solo para olvidar a las demás.

Issei: No, Es cierto quise olvidarlas, pero aun así me enamore de ti y recuerdas.. cuando estuvimos juntos. Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja para que Rias no escuchara.

Jansen recordó esos momentos juntos, los besos, las caricias, todos los momentos que pasaron solos o con Kyo, Vali y Star, además de las noches.

Issei: recuerdas que yo te dije que te amo.

la pelinegra recordó ese momento con el parque en el cual estaban abrazados e Issei por fin hablo _"Te amo"_ , las lagrimas no aguantaron y salieron.

Issei: tu crees que lo que dije es mentira.

Jansen solo dijo que no moviendo la cabeza.

Issei: ya ves, no te haría daño, primero tendría que matarme antes de hacerte daño.

Jansen abrazo al castaño y él le dio un beso en la frente.

Issei: ¿además escuchaste toda la conversación?.

La pelinegra se acordó de que apenas Issei le dijo a Rias que aun la amaba ella se fue y no siguió escuchando.

Jansen: no.

Issei: pues no sabes que le dije a Rias que yo a ti te amo, así como la amo a ella, ustedes son muy importantes para mi.

Rias: puedo decir algo. Hablo la pelirroja y se acerco. Issei me había dicho incluso que te ama.

Jansen: eso es cierto.

Issei: por supuesto.

Jansen: yo.. no se que decir ahora.

Rias: a mi no me molesta compartirlo y a ti.

Jansen vio a Rias y luego vio a Issei, y se dio cuenta que el sentía cosas por ambas y entonces sonrió y acepto.

Jansen: claro que no, eso si yo seré su favorita. Dijo abrazándola por un brazo.

Rias: eso lo veremos. Dijo abrazándola por el otro brazo.

Issei: jejejeje.

Jansen: creo que debemos volver a la academia.

Los 3 sonrieron y se fueron de camino a la academia y en el camino vieron a un chico el cual conocían muy bien el cual estaba de espaldas.

Issei: ¿Kyo que haces aquí?. Dijo tocando el hombro del pelilargo.

Kyo: que sucede pequeño saltamontes. El pelilargo se dio la vuelta y estaba acariciando una barba falsa.

Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja y la pelinegra quedaron con una cara de WTF.

Issei: ¿de donde la sacaste?.

Kyo: de ahí. Señalo una tienda cruzando la calle.

Los 3 miraron y era una tienda de disfraces, Issei luego vio a Kyo que seguía acariciando su barba falsa y se acerco.

Issei: ¿tienes otra?.

Kyo: tu que crees. Dijo sacando del chaleco del uniforme otra barba.

Issei se la puso y comenzó a acariciarla, las chicas solo los vieron y se rieron, después de este pequeño momento de gracia Issei y Kyo se quitaron las barbas y todos se fueron para la academia.

* * *

 _En un lugar desconocido._

Todo era oscuro, pareciera que fuera siempre de noche, los arboles no tenían hojas, todas las plantas estaban secas y lo único que resaltaba era una figura espeluznante, este estaba comiéndose lo que parecía un venado que llevaba 2 días muerto.

¿?: **Que horror.** Dijo comiéndose los trozos de carne del animal **. al menos tengo para comer algo... Si, pero a la vez no tienes nada, crees que un animal sobrevivirás.** La figura parecía hablarse a si mismo. **Lo he logrado por mas de 15 años... Y mira como has quedado, admítelo si tu hijo te viera, como reaccionaria... No me menciones a ese bastardo, que prácticamente por su culpa, la culpa de mis hermanos y por la culpa del desgraciado de mi padre, soy lo que soy en hoy en día... Pero gracias a eso, eres prácticamente invencible, tu odio aumento y tu ira haciéndote un ser poderoso... ¡CALLATE QUIERES!.** Mando una pequeña ráfaga de poder que creo destruyo todo lo que estaba al frente suyo creando un camino desértico, sin vida, solo un silencio abrumante y frio perturbador. **Jajaja estas preparado, alístate Hyoudo Issei, tu eres el responsable, tu y tus malditos padres son los culpables de esto, así como el malnacido de Bai y sus padres, al menos ellos ya solo son 2 y muy pronto morirán, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**

Luego alguien apareció de la nada, este era un hombre con apariencia de hombre mayor tenia cabello canoso demasiado largo como hasta la cintura y con una gran barba que llegaba hasta el cuello, este traía un traje de color y tenia un ojo con el iris rojo y el otro era completamente negro con iris rojo.

¿?: **QUE QUIERES ANUBIS.** Le grito la figura.

Anubis: vaya forma de saludar a tu hermano.

¿?: **YO NO TENGO HERMANOS**. Dijo la figura bastante enojada.

Anubis: Tranquilo, te tengo un trato.

¿?: **No me interesa.**

Anubis: enserio, no quieres escuchar mi plan.

¿?: **Dame una razón por la cual deba escucharte.**

Anubis: de acuerdo. le lanzo una foto. Ahí tienes tu razón.

La figura tomo la foto con sus tenebrosas garras y decidió verla y quedo sorprendido.

¿?: **E** **ste chico es...**

Anubis: Es Bai, él será nuestra arma para destruir a Hyoudo Issei y luego nosotros acabaremos con Bai.

La figura vio la foto y luego pensó como podría acabar con Issei y sonrió mostrando sus dientes espeluznantes.

¿?: **Suena interesante, ¿Cuándo empezamos?.**

Anubis: a todo su debido momento, atacaremos a ambos en el momento preciso.

¿?: **Eres un maldito hijo de puta, me agradas, bueno talvez un poco.**

Anubis: me conformo con eso. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

¿?: **Ahora vete, que me estoy cansando de ver tu cara.** Dijo esa cosa dándole la espalda al canoso y terminaba de comerse el venado.

Anubis: esta bien me ire... hermano, ja. El canoso desapareció dejando a esa figura delgada terminar su cena.

* * *

 _Academia Shin._

Todos se encontraban en la cafetería, Rias ahora le explicaba lo que paso con las chicas a Kyo y él parecía entender.

Kyo: ¿No se si quiera verlas?. Dijo el pelilargo mirando al suelo.

Rias: ¿porque?.

Kyo: pues, primero no se si quieran verme.

Rias: creo que no recuerdan bien las cosas, pero las encontramos trataremos de explicarles.

Kyo: bueno, pero otra cosa, estoy con Candy.

Rias: Y que pasa, Issei anda con Jansen y conmigo.

Kyo: pues no se si Candy me comparta como Jansen dejo compartirte a Issei, sabes jaja, ella se nota que es celosa.

Rias: pero tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Kyo: gracias.

Rias: jaja, pareces mi hermano.

Kyo: nunca supe lo que fue tener un hermano, después de esta locura, me prometí que cuidaría de Jansen como si fuera mi hermana.

Rias: y como crees que te ha ido.

Kyo: pues bien, lo único malo que esta con Issei. Dijo eso ultimo en voz alta para que el castaño escuchara.

Issei: hey.

Kyo: jajaja, nah mentiras, creo que he hecho mi mejor trabajo, no soy el mejor, fui hijo único, no tengo idea casi la menor idea de tener un hermano.

Rias: Pues déjame decirte has sido muy valiente para prácticamente ser un niño.

Kyo: tengo 17, tampoco soy tan joven. Dijo riendo.

Rias: Para mi si, y te siento como un hermano menor.

Kyo: jaja, como digas.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo y volvieron con los demás.

Issei: entonces.

Kyo: no tengo nada en contra de Rias, solo pensé mal.

Issei: bueno, me alegro de que no haiga rencores ni nada.

Kyo: si. Dijo el pelilargo mientras iba con su chica y la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en los labios.

Candy: ¿y este cariño?.

El pelilargo solo sonrió, por otro lado Vali y Star no paraban de mirarse y por otro lado Issei estaba siendo abrazado por Rias y Jansen.

Issei: creo que a veces estos momentos son los mas bonitos.

Todos: tu los has dicho.

Candy: una cosa Rias, seguirás viviendo en mi casa o como ya arreglaste las cosas con Issei te iras a vivir con él.

Rias: hablare con tu padre y le contare todo, porque si me iré a vivir donde Issei.

Jansen: ahora si tendré que usar la otra habitación cuando te toque dormir con Rias.

Issei: jajaja, tranquila que se turnaran cada noche. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después paso el día, los chicos terminaron sus clases y luego se habían ido al bar.

* * *

 _Mansión Gremory._

En una habitación se encontraba Sirzechs, todo estaba destruido, los muebles, los cuadros, todo, parecía que estuviera perdiendo la locura.

Sirzechs: Jajajajajaja, crees que lo lograras. Parecía hablar con alguien, pero era el único en la habitación. No creas que has ganado, yo no me dejare vencer tan fácil mente. Luego parecía que escuchaba a alguien. No, jamás lo conseguirán, yo se los impediré. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

El pelirrojo luego se vio en un espejo y lo rompió con su puño, tenia sangre por los vidrios rotos, el solo la vio y sonrió.

Sirzechs: Nunca lo lograras, te destruiré.

Luego alguien toco la puerta.

Sirzechs: No he acabado contigo.

El pelirrojo fue a la puerta y la abrió, y no era nadie mas que Grayfia.

Grayfia: la cena esta lista.

Sirzechs: ya voy.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al comedor y detrás de él iba Grayfia.

Grayfia: (No creas que se lo que hiciste, tu eres el responsable de que todo esta locura este pasando, tengo la suerte de que pude recordar todo lo que has hecho, y las pagaras, muy pronto las pagaras). Dijo en su mente.

* * *

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Las chicas estaban hablando acerca de escapar y encontrar a Rias e Issei.

Akeno: entonces están todas de acuerdo.

Xenovia: no lo se, me da miedo ver a Issei y vuelva a hacer algo malo.

Irene: lo mismo opino.

Asia: han pasado varias cosas que ya no se que pensar.

Koneko: ¿Issei sempai es malo?

Akeno: no se Koneko han pasado muchas cosas que ya es difícil que pensar, pero quiero ver a Issei y también quiero ver a Rias.

Shiku: pues escapemos ya.

Todos vieron a la nieta de [SATAN].

Shiku: créanme, yo quiero ver a Kyo y hablar con él, son muchas cosas que necesito que me explique.

Akeno: pues vamos.

Xenovia: y ¿que pasara con Lucifer Sama?

Shiku: esperemos que no sepa nada.

Akeno: ¿en cuanto tiempo tendríamos que salir?.

Shiku: si queremos vivir, lo mejor es ahora, Lucifer esta loco, si sabe que vamos traicionarlo sabe que su oportunidad de ganar es mínima, así que es mejor huir ahora.

Akeno: de acuerdo.

Arthur: yo volveré al inframundo.

Le fay: ¿porque?.

Arthur: yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, él siguiente en morir no serás tu. Le dijo a Shiku. Seré yo.

Arthur creo un portal al inframundo.

Arthur: Nos vemos, espero. El chico entro en el portal y desapareció.

Le fay: que esta planeando.

Kuroka: no lo se, pero algo me dice que quiere hacerlo solo.

Akeno: bueno, será mejor irnos.

Todas fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar sus cosas y se fueron con un par de maletas y claro se llevaron a Gasper en su caja.

* * *

 _Bar Living After Midnight._

Ahí se encontraban todos e incluso Jason el cual estaba sacando cuentas con Candy, Kyo estaba cantando Rainbow in the dark de Dio y las chicas estaban escuchando, mientras Issei y Vali conversaban en una de las mesas.

Vali: bueno, se acerca el entrenamiento mas complicado de nuestras vidas.

Issei: Si.

Vali: debes contarle a Ophis acerca de Rias.

Issei: sobre eso.

Vali: Rias no sabe sobre el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?.

Issei: jejeje. el castaño rio demasiado nervioso.

Vali: porque no me sorprende.

Issei: pero creo que no hay problema que Rias sepa de esto, de paso Ophis podría ayudarla a hacer mas fuerte, ¿no?.

Vali: posiblemente. Luego el platino pensó una cosa. ¿Cuándo derrotemos a Bai, y a Sirzechs, que pasara?.

Issei: a que te refieres.

Vali: a que clase de enemigos nos enfrentaremos. en un futuro.

Issei recordó lo que hablo con Shiku y todos los hijos de [SATAN].

Issei: Los hijos de [SATAN].

Vali: ¿son poderosos?.

Issei: por lo menos 2, con lo que me conto Shiku a mi y a Kyo, 2 son los mas fuertes y podrían acabar con nosotros.

Vali: tan fuertes son.

Issei: creo que según me había contado Ophis, 2 fueron los que mataron a mis verdaderos padres.

Vali: si pudieron matar a uno de los príncipes del apocalipsis es que son demasiado poderosos.

Issei: lo que no me queda aun claro, como Kokabiel y Lord gremory mataron a los padres del tal Bai, ósea se supone que los hijos de Trihexa son fuertes.

Vali: todo es muy confuso.

Issei: ya lo creo.

Luego hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Vali hablo.

Vali: ¿entonces Sirzechs hizo todo esto?.

Issei: si, el ataco a todos nuestros amigos y los hizo creer que los responsables de que fueran atacados eramos tu, yo y Kyo.

Vali: pero porque le afecta tanto que seas nieto de Trihexa y que tenemos que ver Kyo y yo.

Issei: no tengo idea, es muy raro, quiero decir me lleva conociendo desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que él ya de pronto sabia de esto y no parecía importarle.

Vali: es como si algo le estuviera afectando en algo, pero en que.

Issei: No lo se Vali, honestamente ya no se que pensar, han pasado muchas cosas demasiado locas.

En eso Rias se acerca a Issei.

Rias: Issei.

Issei: que sucede Rias. Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Rias: podemos hablar.

Issei: claro.

Rias: en privado.

Issei: Vali ya vuelvo y seguimos conversando.

Vali: no te preocupes, mientras estaré con Star.

Issei: súper. el castaño volvió a ver a la pelirroja. Hablamos en el segundo piso.

Rias: si.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, era demasiado amplio, había varias mesas, un televisor pantalla plana, un karaoke, y con vista al primer piso, sin contar que habían varias mesas.

Issei: sentémonos.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a hablar.

Issei: bien y de que quieres hablar.

Rias: tengo que contarte algo.

Issei: que cosa.

La pelirroja había cambiado su expresión a una demasiado seria.

Rias: te acuerdas que hable con uno de los nietos de.. ya sabes.

Issei: si.

Rias: pues me conto algo.

Issei: que te conto.

Rias: que uno de mis familiares cometió un error en el pasado y ahora alguien se va a vengar.

Issei quedo sorprendido, el castaño tenia una idea de quien podría ser.

Rias: tengo la sospecha de que ese alguien es Sirzechs.

Issei: (menos mal no piensa que ese alguien podría ser su padre). Dijo el castaño en su mente. Puede ser y te dijo quien iría por él.

Rias: Dijo que un tal Bai.

Issei esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta.

Rias: ¿tu sabes de él?.

Issei: pues. El castaño trago saliva. Él es el otro nieto de Trihexa.

Rias estaba impactada.

Rias: ¿el o-otro ni-nieto d-de Trihexa?.

Issei solo asintió.

Rias: como es posible.

Issei decidió contarle parte de la historia a Rias, solo como sus padres fueron asesinados.

Rias: y que paso con los padres de Bai y con él.

Issei: supuestamente también fueron asesinados, pero Bai por alguna razón sobrevivió.

Rias: y quien los mato.

Issei no quería que Rias supiera que su padre fue uno de los que mato a sus tíos.

Issei: Kokabiel.

Rias: ¿Cómo pudo?.

Issei: no se, eso se me hace extraño.

Rias: y que pasa con Bai, sabes de él.

Issei le conto ahora lo que paso con Ophis.

Rias: eso es una locura, puede acabar con todos.

Issei: eso lo tenemos claro, por eso mañana Ophis nos entrenara a todos.

Rias: ¿puedo acompañarlos?.

Issei: claro, además no me gustaría que Sirzechs te encontrara y tratara de hacerte daño.

Rias: eres muy tierno Issei. Dijo dándole una sonrisa y un beso corto en los labios.

Issei: jeje. el castaño se sonrojo un poco.

Rias: volvamos con los demás, deben estar esperándonos.

Issei: claro.

El castaño y la pelirroja se pusieron de pie y bajaron al primer piso, y todos estaban sentados en una mesa, ellos se sentaron al lado y todos decidieron conversar un poco hasta que llego Jason.

Jason: bueno muchachos, ¿se van a quedar hoy?.

Issei: ¿porque?.

Jason: bueno, veo que están todos felices, así que porque no celebran hoy, porque veo que Rias por fin pudo resolver sus problemas.

Issei: claro, porque no.

Jason: bueno, ire por unas bebidas. Dijo el señor antes de subir al segundo piso.

Vali: no nos vendría mal, después de todo mañana tenemos que salir.

Candy: ¿a donde?.

Kyo: (uy verdad que no le he contado nada del entrenamiento). Pensó el pelilargo.

Issei: ¿Kyo no te conto?.

Candy: ¿que debes contarme?. Dijo mirando al pelilargo.

Kyo: mañana no puedo venir a verte ni a trabajar, resulta que... Chicos, ¿tengo que contarle la verdad?.

Issei: es lo mejor Kyo.

Kyo: es que no quiero nada le pase a Candy.

Candy: ¿pasarme que?.

Issei: Kyo dile.

Kyo: ok.

El pelilargo hablo en privado con Candy sobre lo que estaba pasando, los hijos de [SATAN], sobre Sirzechs, la familia de Issei y el entrenamiento con Ophis, le costo unos cuantos minutos explicarle todo de buena manera sin que la pelimarron se confundiera.

Kyo: ahora ya ves, porque no te hablaba de esto.

Candy: ya veo, pero pudiste haberme dicho antes.

Kyo: después de que casi te perdiera, honestamente preferí no contarte nada para mantenerte a salvo... se que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero siento que eres muy importante para mi.

Candy: y tu para mi. Le dio un beso.

Todas: Aww. a las chicas les pareció tierno.

Issei: guau, mis respetos Kyo.

Vali: lo mismo digo.

Candy: quisiera acompañarte.

Kyo: no se, tengo miedo, preferiría que no estuvieras en esto.

Candy: soy mas fuerte de lo que crees Fuanteina. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyo: eeeh chicos ayúdenme.

Issei: claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

Vali: seria divertido.

Todas: ven por favor.

Candy: la mayoría gana.

Kyo: que buenos amigos son. Dijo el pelilargo sarcástico.

Candy: verdad que si. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego vino con Jason con unos refrescos, también les preparo un karaoke para que cantara y apostaron, él que peor cantaba pagaba 5000 yenes a cada uno, y al final pago fue Vali.

Rias: Gracias Vali.

Jansen: fue un placer derrotarte.

Star: aun te quiero a pesar de que cantes mal.

Vali: eso dolió.

Candy: diste tu mejor intento.

Issei: aunque fue malo, pero lo intentaste.

Vali: Cállate Issei, que tu fuiste el segundo peor.

Issei: pero no fui tan malo como tu.

Vali le pago a Issei y luego vio a Kyo.

Vali: esto no es justo, tu eres cantante.

Kyo: si quieres quédate con el dinero, con solo verte perder ya fue mucho, además ya gano mucho aquí.

Vali: te odio Kyo. Dijo el platino enojado.

Kyo: también te quiero Vali jaja. Dijo el pelilargo burlándose.

Jason: bueno muchachos váyanse. Kyo, vuelve el martes, quisiera estar con mi mujer este fin de semana.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Candy: y yo que.

Jason: vamos hija, últimamente pasas la mayoría del tiempo con Kyo.

Candy: jejeje. Rio de manera nerviosa.

Jason: oh casi se me olvida, Kyo tu paga.

Jason le dio 30000 Yenes, sorprendiendo a todos menos al pelilargo y al señor.

Kyo: gracias señor Jason.

Issei: no te sorprende.

Kyo: la primera vez si.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Kyo acababa de terminar su primera presentación ya habían cerrado, y todos estaban alistándose para irse, y nuestro pelilargo estaba cansado.

Kyo: uff que noche. Dijo a si mismo sentándose en una de las mesas.

Jason: oye buen trabajo.

Kyo: Gracias señor Jason.

Jason: entonces si te gusto el trabajo.

Kyo: si.

Jason: que bueno, bueno aquí esta tu paga. le dio 30000 yenes.

Kyo: oh por...

El pelilargo estaba sorprendido por la paga.

Jason: Genial no.

El pelilargo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de la paga.

Jason: bueno, puedes irte.

Kyo: aja.

El peilargo guardo la paga en su mochila y se fue para su casa.

 _Fin flashback._

* * *

Kyo: fue muy cómica mi reacción.

Jason: casi te desmayas.

Kyo: ya lo creo.

Jason: bueno, Candy vas ir a acompañar a Kyo o vas a ir conmigo.

Candy: puedo ir con Kyo, mañana vamos aaaaa, a acampar.

Jason: de acuerdo. Dijo dudoso. Me la cuidas. Miro serio al pelilargo.

Kyo: Si-si.

Todos se rieron del nerviosismo del pelilargo.

Issei: bueno, Candy ve a tu casa y recoge ropa.

Candy: de acuerdo.

Kyo: yo te acompaño.

Issei: cuidado Kyo.

Kyo: eso debería decirte con Rias y Jansen.

Issei: jejeje.

Todos se fueron, Kyo se fue con Candy y Jason para recoger unas cosas de Candy y el resto se fue para la residencia Issei.

Issei: hogar dulce hogar.

Vali: estoy cansado.

Issei: yo igual.

Jansen: esperen y preparo algo para comer y luego se acuestan a dormir.

Issei y Vali: de acuerdo.

Rias: Te ayudo.

Star: yo también.

Y así las chicas fueron a preparar las cocinas, mientras los chicos esperaban en el comedor.

* * *

 _Con Kyo y Candy._

La pareja iba junto con Jason que tarareaba una canción.

Jason: y que piensan hacer en el campamento.

Candy: eeeeh...

Kyo: relajarnos, quitarnos por un momento el estrés de la ciudad. El pelilargo le mintió al señor.

Jason: jmm, me parece bien.

Los 3 llegaron a la casa.

Jason: bueno Candy, buscas tus cosas y luego los 2 se van con cuidado, de noche es muy peligroso.

Kyo y Candy: si señor.

Los 3 entraron a la casa y a lo lejos de la casa había alguien observando en un árbol.

¿?: jmm, así que él es uno de los aliados de Issei, se ve que es como fuerte, mi familia no podrá hacer nada, ja entonces Bai no hará nada. El chico tomo una botella de gaseosa y luego la lanzo lejos. Quisiera a veces pensar que no somos tan malos. Luego vio en su mano una marca que era el sello de su familia. Aun corro peligros igual que ellos. Pensó en sus primos. Pronto todo esto acabara y al fin descansare.

 **Fin del capitulo 24.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 25: el entrenamiento de Ophis (parte 1).**

¿?: jmm, así que él es uno de los aliados de Issei, se ve que es como fuerte, mi familia no podrá hacer nada, ja entonces Bai no hará nada. El chico tomo una botella de gaseosa y luego la lanzo lejos. Quisiera a veces pensar que no somos tan malos. Luego vio en su mano una marca que era el sello de su familia. Aun corro peligros igual que ellos. Pensó en sus primos. Pronto todo esto acabara y al fin descansare.

* * *

El pelilargo y la pelimarron se fueron para la residencia Issei y cuando llegaron notaron que todos ya se habían acostado a dormir, ellos no le prestaron atención y se fueron a la habitación del pelilargo a dormir debido a que ambos estaban demasiado cansados.

 _Al día siguiente._

Todos habían despertado, ya habían desayunado, ya se habían duchado, todos ya estaban vestidos y listos para el entrenamiento que les daría Ophis.

Kyo: ¿que tan duro será ese entrenamiento?. pregunto el pelilargo mientras se estiraba.

Issei: no podemos el doble.

Kyo: ¿entonces el triple?.

Vali: mejor dicho como 10 veces.

Kyo: perdón que. El pelilargo estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo el platino.

Luego apareció un portal y de ahí salió Ophis.

Ophis: hola chicos.

Todos: hola Ophis.

Ophis vio a Candy y luego se sorprendió un poco al ver a Rias.

Ophis: que hace ella aquí. Dijo señalando a Rias.

Issei: tranquila Ophis, es mejor que te contemos todo.

Y así fue como Issei y Rias le contaron lo que en realidad paso con Sirzechs y todo el asunto de la traición, la loli gótica parecía entender y entonces perdono a Rias.

Ophis: lamento haber pensado mal de ti Rias.

Rias: no tienes que disculparte Ophis, han pasado varias cosas, ahora lo importante es acabar con Sirzechs.

Ophis: Sirzechs de momento pasara a segundo plano, ahora nuestro mayor peligro es Bai.

Rias: luego que tan fuerte es.

Ophis: la ultima vez que tuve rastro de él, si su presencia sigue aumentando creo que todo el continente asiático podría sentir todas su energías.

Rias: esto es grave.

Ophis: ya lo creo, pero ahora mismo a lo que vinimos, ¿ya están listos?.

Issei: por supuesto.

Ophis: bueno, vamos.

La loli gótica creo un portal.

Ophis: vamos.

Ophis entro al portal y todos se miraron entonces Vali fue el primero en entrar, luego fue Star, después entro Candy, luego Kyo, después entro Jansen y por ultimo Issei y Rias se miraron.

Rias: ¿estas seguro?.

Issei: la verdad no se que tan peligroso pueda ser el tal Bai, pero si no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo, ¿Quién mas podría?.

La pelirroja estaba asustada, nerviosa y tenia miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Issei, pero sabia que ella no podría hacer y solo suspiro.

Rias: de acuerdo, vamos.

Issei: tranquila todo estará bien. Le dio un beso corto en los labios. Ahora vamos que nos deben estar esperando.

Rias: esta bien. ambos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al portal.

* * *

 _Mientras con las demás chicas._

Todas las chicas estaban caminando por las calles y claro tenían a gasper en una caja, pero eso no importa, como había dicho anteriormente, las chicas caminaban por las calles tratando de buscar a Issei y Rias, y Simone y Shiku buscaban a Kyo.

Akeno: ¿Dónde estarán?.

Koneko: hemos estado buscándolos desde ayer y aun no aparecen, estoy cansada.

Akeno: yo también Koneko, será mejor volver al hotel.

Shiku: que raro que no los encontráramos, no pueden haberse ido lejos.

Simone solo recordó a su pelilargo y los momentos que pasaron juntos, al igual las otras chicas, no podían olvidar a su castaño y todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos, pero a la vez sentía ese miedo, ellas no sabían la verdad y solo se guiaban por lo que supuestamente vieron.

Irina: aun tengo miedo de ver a Issei kun.

Xenovia: yo también Irina, pero a la vez quiero verlo, mi amor por él es demasiado grande.

Irina: siento lo mismo que tu Xenovia.

Kuroka: (Donde estarán chicos). pensó la nekomata pelinegra.

las chicas no tuvieron mas opción que irse al hotel, ¿porque se están quedando en un hotel?, fácil, escaparon, pero no tenían a donde ir, saben que si van al inframundo serán atacados por Sirzechs y no podían con Sona Sitri y su sequito porque Sirzechs los había amenazado.

* * *

 _Flashback._

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillo de Kouh, el día se había vuelto nublado y con probabilidades de llover, en eso el Maou Lucifer abre una puerta y cuando la abre hay se encontraba Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Yura y Momo.

Todos: Maou sama que sucede.

Sirzechs solo sonrió y ataco a los jóvenes dejándolo gravemente heridos, luego tomo del cuello a Sona y la alzo dejándola cara a cara con él.

Sona: p-porq-qu-u-e ha-hac-ces e-est-t-to. Sona no podía hablar por los terribles golpes que recibió y por la falta de oxigeno debido a que Sirzechs la estaba ahorcando.

Sirzechs: solo te daré una advertencia a ti y tu equipo, primero no se acerquen a Rias y los demás, segundo si veo que ayudaran a Issei de cualquier modo, ustedes serán asesinados, oh y casi se me olvida, no cometas ninguna locura, ni tu, ni tu equipo o sino morirán al igual que Serafall. Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Luego soltó a Sona y la dejo demasiado débil.

Saji: ma-maldito. El rubio se puso de pie con dificultad y mando una pequeña ráfaga de su poder.

Sirzechs la detuvo demasiado fácil y luego se acerco quedando a un par de metros del rubio sitri.

Sirzechs: muy mal muchacho.

El pelirrojo lo hizo caer al suelo, no le costo nada debido al que rubio no tenia casi fuerzas, luego cargo una bola de energía en su mano.

Sirzechs: agradece que no te matare, pero todo tiene un precio.

El pelirrojo lanzo la bola de energía a la pierna izquierda del rubio sitri.

Momo: Saji. La peliblanca quedo inconsciente.

Saji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El dolor que recibía el rubio era inimaginable.

El impacto fue demasiado grande que le había quemado la pierna.

Saji: e-e-er-eres un m-ma-maldito. El rubio no podía aguantar el dolor.

Sirzechs: aun crees que he acabado. El pelirrojo apareció una espada de la nada y la tomo. Esto acabara ahora.

El pelirrojo uso la espada y la enterró en varias ocasiones en la pierna del rubio.

Saji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

El dolor siguió hasta que... Sirzechs logro amputarle la pierna al rubio, luego le curo la herida para que no se desangrara.

Sirzechs: dije que no te mataría y cumplo mis promesas, pero como te dije antes todo tiene un precio.

El pelirrojo se fue de la habitación dejando a Sona y su sequito moribundo.

 _Fin flashback._

* * *

 _Monte de la muerte._

Todos llegaron al mismo lugar donde los chicos habían encontrado con Ophis cuando pedían la explicación del pilar 73.

Ophis: bueno aquí estamos.

Vali: y que hacemos ahora.

Ophis: bueno, cada uno peleara conmigo.

Todos: que.

Ophis: como escucharon, primero las chicas y luego ustedes.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Ophis: primero tu. Señalo Star.

Star: o-ok.

Star se puso en pose de combate mientras Ophis se quedo quieta, entonces la pelimorada mando unas cuantas ráfagas las cuales Ophis pudo detener fácilmente y desapareció de la vista de la pelimorada y cuando reacciono ya estaba enfrente de Star.

Ophis: perdiste. Dijo mientras tocaba de manera delicada el hombro de Star.

Star: guau.

Ophis: tu turno. Señalo a Candy.

La pelimorada volvió con los demás y la pelimarron se acerco a Ophis.

Candy: (vamos Candy, tu puedes). pensó la pelimarron.

Entonces Candy se empezó a mover y comenzó a atacar a la loli gótica, pero ella detenia fácilmente los golpes de la pelimarron, sus golpes los detenia con una mano y sus patadas las esquivaba con demasiada facilidad.

Ophis: lo intentaste.

Ophis se movió demasiado rápido y toco la espalda de Candy.

Ophis: lo intentaste.

Candy: como lo hiciste.

Ophis: soy demasiado rápida.

Candy: ya lo creo.

Candy: tu turno Jansen.

Candy volvió con los demás y Jansen se había acercado, entonces la licantropa apareció su cola peluda y orejas, entonces tomo aire y se puso en puso de combate.

Jansen: (tranquila Jansen, tu puedes). pensó la pelinegra.

Entonces la licantropa comenzó a atacar con unas cuantas ráfagas rapidas a Ophis lo cual hacia que la loli esquivara demasiado rápido, luego cuando se dio cuenta Jansen le iba a dar una patada, pero Ophis con su mano detuvo la patada y la hizo retroceder un par de metros.

Jansen: no me daré por vencida.

Entonces la pelinegra comenzó a atacar con demasiada velocidad a la loli, pero Ophis esquivaba los golpes a una máxima velocidad y siguió así hasta que la licantropa se cansara y entonces Ophis la toco en la cabeza.

Ophis: eres fuerte, pero debes mejorar.

Jansen la vio y sonrió.

Jansen: ni modo jaja. Dijo mientras tomaba aire.

Ophis: tu turno Rias.

Rias: ok.

Jansen se hizo al lado de Issei y Rias fue donde Ophis.

Rias se coloco en pose de combate y comenzó a usar su magia, comenzó a crear varias ráfagas y varias bolas de energía y Ophis comenzó a usar su velocidad y esquivaba tanto las ráfagas como las bolas de energía, luego Ophis desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja y apareció en la espalda de la pelirroja y la iba a tocar en la espalda, pero la pelirroja fue mas rápida y tomo su mano sin hacerle daño.

Rias: aun no Ophis.

Ophis: esto será divertido. dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La loli uso unas pequeñas ráfagas las cuales le costaba esquivar a la pelirroja, fue cuando Ophis mando una ráfaga un poco mayor a las anteriores y Rias respondió de la misma manera y hubo un choque entre las ráfagas hasta que ambas ráfagas crearon un destello y desaparecieran, Rias noto que Ophis no estaba.

Rias: Ophis, ¿donde estas?.

Ophis: aquí.

Rias: ¿eeeeh?.

La pelirroja sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, ese alguien era Ophis la cual tenia una sonrisa victoriosa.

Rias: bien jugado Ophis, Bien jugado.

Ophis: jeje.

Rias volvió con los demás.

Ophis: bueno tu turno, ven. Señalo al pelilargo.

Kyo vio con una mirada seria y una sonrisa.

Kyo: esto será divertido.

El pelilargo se hizo a un par de metros de Ophis y ambos se quedaron quietos.

Ophis: que pasa porque no atacas.

Kyo: crees que caeré en ese truco.

Ophis: eres listo.

La loli gótica desapareció para luego aparecer en la espalda del pelilargo, entonces Kyo sonrió y se alejo a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Ophis.

Kyo: que pasa, creías que me alcanzarías tan fácil.

Ophis sonrió y comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas a Kyo, una las lograba detener y otras las esquivo con facilidad, luego Kyo mando varias ráfagas, Ophis le costo esquivarlas y una de esas ráfagas toco uno de sus pies.

Ophis: diablos.

Kyo: ¿estas bien?.

Ophis: si, la pregunta es, tu lo estas?-

Kyo: ¿eh?. el pelilargo estaba confundido.

La loli uso magia y apareció 2 clones de ella por la espalda del castaño y ambas mandaron una ráfaga que se combinaron creando una gran ráfaga.

Kyo: oh oh. El pelilargo detuvo la gran ráfaga con su mano y luego creo una ráfaga que comenzaba a disminuir la de Ophis hasta el punto que deshizo a los clones.

Ophis: te tengo.

Ophis iba a tocar el brazo del pelilargo, pero el pelilargo se movió demasiado rápido e hizo que Ophis pasara de largo y no lograra tocar a Kyo.

Ophis: como es posible.

Kyo: he entrenado bastante. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ophis: creo que debo aumentar mi poder. La loli aumento su aura, sorprendiendo al pelilargo. Prepárate.

Kyo: (Guau, es demasiado fuerte, de este modo no podre ganar, tengo que aumentar mi poder). Pensó el pelilargo. No me daré por vencido. El pelilargo aumento su aura y sus ojos cambiaron al color negro con iris rojo. Estoy listo.

Ambos sonrieron y fueron en dirección al otro y comenzaron a pelear, cada golpe que daban creaba un pequeño temblor, cada patada la bloqueaban con otra batalla, esto mantenía sorprendidos a Issei y los demás.

Candy: guau. Dijo la pelimarron cada vez mas enamorada.

Star y Jansen: sorprendente.

Rias: jamás pensé que alguien le daría batalla a Ophis.

Issei y Vali: y aun no están es su máximo poder.

Issei: (Es sorprendente que Kyo aguante los golpes de Ophis). Pensó el castaño.

Vali: (Que loco, increíble). Pensó el platino.

Ddraig y Albion luego aparecieron.

Ddraig: como es eso posible.

Albion: Este sujeto esta loco.

Todos siguieron mirando, ahora Kyo y Ophis mandaban ráfagas el uno al otro, era sorprendente ver como cada uno desviaba las ráfagas del otro, luego Kyo mando una ráfaga oscura y Ophis la contuvo, pero se le hacia difícil a la dragona uroboros.

Ophis: (Increíble, nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto).

Ophis absorbió la ráfaga y todo el poder lo tenia en sus manos.

Kyo: ¿Como lo hiciste?. El pelilargo estaba impactado.

Ophis mando varias ráfagas hacia el pelilargo, Kyo no tuvo mas opción que moverse demasiado rápido, esquivándolas de una en una.

Kyo: (Diablos, esto será difícil, no queda opción). el pelilargo se dijo en su mente.

Luego deshizo su aura y volvió a la normalidad.

Kyo: ¡Me rindo!. le dijo a Ophis en voz alta y con una sonrisa.

Ophis: ¿Que?. Eso sorprendió a la loli.

Las chicas: ¿Qué que?.

Issei y Vali: ¿Qué que que que que que?... ¿¡QUE!?.

Ophis volvió a su estado normal y se acerco al pelilargo.

Ophis: ¿Por qué te rindes?.

Kyo: se que no estas usando todo tu poder, al igual que yo, pero tu eres mas fuerte, tienes mas habilidades que yo y podrías vencerme, no importa cuanto lucháramos, tarde o temprano me ibas a vencer, pero estoy orgulloso de haber peleado con un ser como tu. El pelilargo extendió su mano y mostro su mano. Adelante, toca mi mano y acabamos con la batalla, ganadora. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ophis sonrió y toco su mano.

Ophis: fuiste un buen oponente.

Kyo: espero que puedas enseñarme esa técnica de absorber los poderes.

Ophis: con gusto.

Kyo: bueno volveré con los demás, lo repito, fue un honor pelear con usted. el pelilargo hizo una reverencia.

Luego Kyo volvió con su grupo y todos estaban sorprendidos.

Vali: eso fue... guau.

Issei: ibas bien Kyo.

Kyo: Ophis es muy poderosa, tarde o temprano yo iba a perder.

Issei: ¿que tu no sabias absorber poderes?.

Kyo: no.

Issei: cuando peleaste contra ese chico Yaku.

Kyo recordó la batalla con Yaku, y como el peliazul le había mandado una gran bola de energía la cual se había fusionado con la energía del pelilargo y como esa bola se puso a su favor y con eso logro matarlo.

Kyo: mas que todo eso fue porque había parte de mi energía en ese ataque, si nuestras energías nunca se hubieran mezclado, probablemente yo hubiera muerto ese día.

Vali: eso explica mucho, pero me sorprendiste cuando paso eso.

Ophis: Vali tu turno.

Los chicos rompieron la conversación y vieron a Ophis.

Issei: tu turno Vali.

El platino tomo aire y fue donde Ophis.

Vali: estoy listo.

Ophis: se que quieres una gran batalla, así que empieza de una usando el balance breaker. Dijo mientras aparecía su aura.

Vali: De acuerdo.

[Balance Breaker]

El platino activo su armadura y se acerco quedando a unos cuantos metros de Ophis.

Vali: estoy listo.

ambos se pusieron en pose de combate.

Ophis: espero un buen combate.

Vali: lo mismo digo.

Vali y Ophis comenzaron a correr en dirección al otro y comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Vali intentaba golpearla, pero Ophis lo esquivaba, Ophis intentaba golpearlo, Pero Valo detenia sus golpes, luego Ophis iba a darle una patada en el estomago a Vali, pero el platino se entero y la tomo del pie y la lanzo un par de metros al cielo.

Vali: no creías que lo lograrías.

Ophis: la verdad no. Luego creo una bola de energía en cada una de sus manos. Esperaba que hicieras eso, para hacer esto. Mando las 2 bolas de energía a una gran velocidad.

Vali: astuta.

Albion: Ophis nunca cambia.

Vali: ya lo creo.

El platino desvió ambas bolas de energía las cuales chocaron con varias rocas enormes, luego el platino mando una gran ráfaga de poder la cual tenia un brillo blanco y azul claro, Ophis respondió de la misma manera y también mando una gran ráfaga, estas chocaron y crearon un gran temblor.

Albion: vamos Vali, usa mas energía.

Vali: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. el platino uso mas fuerzas y la ráfaga iba en dirección a Ophis.

Ophis: Demonios.

La loli gótica desapareció y la ráfaga desapareció.

Vali: ¿donde estas?.

Ophis: detrás tuyo.

Vali: No creas que lo lograras.

Ophis: ya veremos.

Ophis fue en dirección al platino e iba a tocar su armadura, pero Vali fue mas rápido y extendió sus alas y se elevo haciendo que la loli fallara.

Ophis: bien jugado.

La dragona uroboros se elevo y estaba a un par de metros del platino.

Ophis: con que esas tenemos. Ophis aumento un poco mas su aura.

Vali: así es.

[Divide] [Divide]

El platino dividió los poderes de Ophis.

Vali: ahora si.

Vali mando varias ráfagas mucho mas poderosas hacia Ophis, ella no tuvo mas opción que esquivarla porque sabe que en ese estado no lograría detener los ataques del platino, entonces ella lo tenia claro.

Ophis: con que quieres una batalla enserio eh Vali.

Vali: me leíste la mente.

Albion: nos leíste la mente.

Vali: no comiences Albion.

Albion: jeje.

Ophis: bueno si así deseas.

La loli gótica aumento de manera bestial su aura, siendo incluso mayor que la que tenia cuando peleo con Kyo, su poder hacia que el suelo temblara y ue un par de rocas se destruyeran.

[Divide][Divide][Divide]

Vali intento dividir el aura de la loli, pero aun Ophis tenia un gran poder.

Albion: Vali tienes que usar la Brightness Platinum Force, en este estado no podemos contener este poder.

Vali: ya veo. Vali expulso el poder de Ophis por sus alas. Creo que no hay opción.

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

La armadura se volvió de color platino con la gema purpura, y obviamente siendo un poco mas dura que en el estado normal.

Vali: extrañaba este modo.

Albion ahora si Vali.

Ophis: muy bien Vali, esta será una divertida batalla. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Ambos tenían una gran presencia, fue cuando Ophis dio el primer ataque, envió una pequeña ráfaga, pero esta ráfaga era demasiado poderosa, el platino la contuvo por unos minutos antes de desviarla.

Vali: bien jugado amiga.

Vali fue cuando mando varias ráfagas como loco, estas podrían destruir todo a su paso, Ophis contuvo toda las ráfagas y luego aumento mas su aura creando una gran presencia sorprendiendo a todos.

Issei: guau.

Kyo: eso es un dios.

Issei: jamás había visto algo tan sorprendente.

Kyo: y después será tu turno.

Issei: cierto, no la tendré fácil.

Kyo: intenta dar lo mejor.

Issei: eso hare.

Siguieron viendo la batalla entre Vali y Ophis.

Ophis sonrió y absorbió las ráfagas haciendo que tuviera un gran poder.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Vali dividió los poderes de Ophis, pero aun era demasiado fuerte.

Albion: Vali, esto lo veo difícil de ganar.

Vali: cállate Albion, a nosotros nada nos detiene.

El platino fue donde Ophis a una máxima velocidad y le iba a dar un golpe por la espalda, pero la dragona uroboros fue mas rápida y se giro a tiempo y detuvo su puño con su mano.

Ophis: no seria tan fácil Vali. Dijo sonriendo.

Vali intento darle otro golpe, pero Ophis lo detuvo de nuevo, entonces intento atacar mas veces, pero Ophis resulto siendo mas rápida y pudo detener los ataques del platino.

Vali: Albion que hacemos.

Albion: no tengo idea.

Ophis: vamos Vali, tu puedes mas.

Vali entonces aumento drásticamente su aura y combinado con la BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE creaba una gran presencia.

Albion: Vali que haces, nunca has intentado esto, perderás energías muy rápido.

Vali: Daré lo mejor de mi.

Vali comenzó a tener una dura batalla con Ophis, ambos intercambiaban golpes, y cada uno recibió un golpe del otro, las patadas eran mas intensas y las ráfagas eran mas poderosas, luego Vali estaba cargando una gran cantidad de poder en su mano, pero...

Vali: no aguanto mas.

El platino cayo al suelo y volvió a la normalidad, sus poderes se habían agotado por la gran cantidad de poder que había desprendido.

Albion: te lo dije Vali. Dijo la gema en su mano.

Vali: jejeje, lo intente, pero no pude ganarle a Ophis.

Ophis: fue una gran batalla Vali.

La dragona descendió y volvió a un estado normal.

Jansen: yo lo curo.

Jansen comenzó a curar al platino, le tomo mas de 10 minutos, pero lo logro.

Vali: gracias.

Jansen: habías perdido demasiadas energías.

Vali: valió la pena

Albion: ay Vali, que hare contigo.

Ophis: bien, como ya todo esta bien con Vali. la loli vio al castaño. Issei acércate, es tu turno.

El castaño tenia nervios, después de la batalla que tuvieron Vali y Ophis, le daba nervios enfrentarse a Ophis, pero entonces tomo fuerzas, y se acerco.

Issei: de acuerdo, ahí voy.

El castaño fue donde Ophis.

Ophis: espero que des una buena batalla Issei.

Issei: eso hare.

ambos se pusieron pose de combate y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos se movían a la misma velocidad, solo Vali y Kyo podían ver cada golpe a la perfección.

Rias: como es posible que se muevan tan rápido.

Vali: en el entrenamiento con Tannin, él nos ayudo a Issei y a mi a mejorar nuestros nuevos poderes y a movernos demasiado rápido, es por eso que puedo ver sus golpes.

Rias: ¿y tu Kyo?.

Kyo: cuando estuve en el bosque de los sufrimientos, tuve que aprender a presentir a seres demasiados rápidos, curiosamente la primera que me hizo actuar de una manera rápida fue Simone, luego cuando nos conocimos bien, me explico que habría enemigos rápidos y tendría que moverme incluso mas rápido.

Jansen: aun me perdono por lo que hicimos.

Kyo: ya olvídalo. Dijo con una pequeña risa. Como pude ver la velocidad de Issei, fácil mi entrenamiento fue demasiado importante.

Rias: ya veo. La pelirroja volvió a ver a Issei peleando con Ophis. (Issei se ha vuelto muy fuerte, por un lado me alegro, pero por otro me da miedo que se salga de control). Pensó la pelirroja.

 **Fin del capitulo 25.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 26: el entrenamiento de Ophis (parte 2).**

Rias: ya veo. La pelirroja volvió a ver a Issei peleando con Ophis. (Issei se ha vuelto muy fuerte, por un lado me alegro, pero por otro me da miedo que se salga de control). Pensó la pelirroja.

Volviendo con Issei y Ophis, los 2 se movían a gran velocidad, esquivaban los golpes del otro, sus patadas eran detenidas demasiado fácil, parecían que luchaban a un mismo nivel.

Ophis: eres demasiado rápido Issei.

Issei: Tu también Ophis.

Ambos hablaban mientras luchaban.

Ophis: y que mas ha sucedido, han sabido cosas de los demás.

Issei: no, solo se que Sirzechs los tiene convencidos de que Vali, Kyo y yo causamos todo.

Ophis: ¿porque actúa de esa manera?

Issei: yo tampoco lo se, ni que mi descendencia le afecte en algo. Dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe de Ophis que le daría en la cara.

Ophis: pues que yo sepa el único rencor que tendría contigo no seria directo, seria con el padre de Bai.

Issei: ¿Por qué con él?.

Ophis: pues a Maia la tenían destinada a ser prometida se Sirzechs, Whoa. La loli se agacho para esquivar una patada voladora de parte del castaño.

Issei: La verdad no creo que sea eso, él tiene a Grayfia, incluso tiene un hijo con ella, además seria muy inmaduro de su parte desquitarse conmigo por no estar con mi tía, además suena ridículo cuando lo digo. Dijo mientras tomaba el puño de Ophis. Jaja, te tengo.

Ophis: eso es lo que crees.

Issei: ¿que?. El castaño estaba confundido.

Resulta que la mano libre de Ophis creo una gran bola de energía y lanzo al estomago del castaño haciendo que soltara su otra mano y retrocediera un par de metros, el castaño cayo al suelo, pero se puso de pie enseguida.

Issei: arg. El castaño puso su mano en su estomago. Buen golpe.

Ophis: Gracias.

Issei: creo que tendré que aumentar el nivel.

[balance Breaker]

La armadura del castaño apareció.

Ddraig: oh si, esto será divertido.

Issei: jaja tu lo has dicho compañero.

El castaño empezó a mandarle varias ráfagas a Ophis, la loli parecía esquivar algunas y detener otras con sus poderes, luego Ophis absorbió una de las ráfagas y se la devolvió al castaño, Issei la contuvo y luego la desvío.

Ophis: buen comienzo.

Issei y Ddraig: siempre. Dijeron el castaño y el dragón al mismo tiempo.

Ophis entonces chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron 3 clones al lado de ella, entonces acorralaron al castaño tanto en el este, el oeste, el norte y el sur, todas empezaron a hacer una ráfaga y la mandaron hacia el castaño.

Issei: Ddraig, opciones.

Ddraig: Vuela.

el castaño extendió sus alas y se elevo por los aires, y justo cuando se eleva las ráfagas chocaron creando una gran temblor.

Issei: ahora que hago Ddraig.

Ddraig: 3 Dragon Shots para los clones.

Issei: de acuerdo, ¿como sabré cual es la verdadera Ophis?.

Ddraig: siente su presencia.

Issei: de acuerdo.

El castaño comenzó a concentrarse y sentía la presencia de la loli gótica.

Issei: ya esta.

Luego un clon se acerco e iba a golpear a Issei, pero fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo y la lanzo con demasiada fuerza al suelo y luego otra le iba dar una patada por la espalda, pero Issei fue mas rápido y se voltio a tiempo y la tomo del pie y la lanzo varios metros hasta que choco contra el suelo creando un cráter.

[bost] [bost] [bost]

[DRAGON SHOT]

El castaño mando un dragón shot al clon que había mandado con fuerza al suelo y la desintegro.

[bost] [bost] [bost]

[DRAGON SHOT]

Volvió a lanzar un dragón shot al clon que había creado el cráter y también la desintegro.

[Bost] [Bost] [Bost]

El castaño esperaba mandar el dragón shot porque no sabia donde estaba el otro clon hasta que decidió ver arriba y...

[DRAGON SHOT]

El dragón shot impacto con el tercer clon y la desintegro, luego empezó a ver a su alrededor para luego ver enfrente suyo y ahí estaba Ophis, esta tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

Ophis: bien jugado.

La loli se le acerco y comenzaron un combate mano a mano, Ophis intento darle a Issei en el casco, pero el castaño movió la cabeza evitando el golpe, Issei intento darle una patada en la cintura, pero Ophis la detuvo con su pierna, luego Ophis le iba a dar un puño al estomago a través de la armadura, pero Issei detuvo el golpe.

Ophis: vas muy bien, y esto solo es una prueba.

Issei: (diablos, creo que no aguantare). Pensó el castaño.

Ddraig: (no seas pesimista). Dijo Ddraig en su mente.

Issei: (avísame cuando vayas a hablar en mi mente). Exclamo Issei.

Ddraig: (Calla y lucha). Dijo el Dragón.

Issei: (de cuerdo). Le respondió el castaño.

Ophis: creo que tendré que aumentar el poder.

La dragona aumento su aura haciendo que el castaño retrocediera unos cuantos metros, Issei estaba asombrado por el poder de Ophis.

Issei: (es bastante sorprendente). Dijo el castaño en su mente bastante sorprendido.

Ophis comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas en dirección al castaño.

Issei: oh oh.

Issei comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido y con suerte esquivaba las ráfagas de Ophis y al final contuvo una hasta deshacerla.

Issei: creo que esta es la ultima.

Pero otra ráfaga lo ataco y le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte y agrieto un poco su armadura y destruyo parte de su casco.

Issei: woao.

Ddraig: creo que toca ir a otro nivel.

Issei: ya lo creo.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

La armadura del castaño tomo su tono rojo oscuro y gema morada.

Issei: estoy listo.

Ophis: vaya, tu y Vali nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

Issei: prepárate Ophis, jaja.

Ophis: no te confíes Issei.

La loli y el castaño de nuevo empezaron a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez Issei parecía tener ventaja, mandaba varios golpes a la cara de Ophis y ella los esquivaba a una velocidad sorprendente, ella intentaba golpear cualquier parte de su armadura, pero Issei resultaba ser mas veloz y detenía los ataques con mucha facilidad, entonces Ophis aumento un poco mas su aura, y ahora ambos se movían a la misma velocidad, mientras las chicas no veían bien los ataques y Vali y Kyo les costaba mirar.

Vali: puedes verlos.

Kyo: no muy bien.

Vali: Albión.

Albion: que sucede.

Vali: podrías ayudarme a ver bien la batalla.

Albion: claro.

Los ojos de Vali tornaron a un iris azul y estos brillaban un poco y ahora podía ver mejor.

Vali: ahora si.

El platino podía ver la velocidad de los golpes de Ophis e Issei.

Kyo: jmm, si así podre ver mejor. El pelilargo cambio sus ojos a negros con iris rojo. Mucho mejor.

Tanto el platino como el pelilargo ya podían ver a la perfección la batalla y veían como ambos bloqueaban los golpes del otro a una gran velocidad o veces los esquivaban con demasiada facilidad.

Ophis: eres demasiado rápido Issei.

Issei: tu también Ophis.

Ophis: creo que podre usar mas poder que el que use con Vali.

La loli aumento su aura drásticamente creando un terremoto, todas las rocas comenzaron a destruirse, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y del cielo empezaban a caer relámpagos, todos estaban nerviosos de lo que podría pasar, entonces Vali creo una barrera para proteger a todos.

Vali: si siguen así destruirán todo a su alrededor.

Kyo: están luchando de una manera increíble.

Rias: como logran ver los movimientos de Issei y Ophis.

Vali: eso es fácil, Kyo y yo al parecer estamos casi al nivel de Issei, por eso se nos hace mas fácil ver sus golpes, porque casi podemos movernos a esa velocidad.

Kyo: aunque si siguen peleando de ese modo no podremos ver de un buen modo sus movimientos.

Vali: tienes razón.

Todos volvieron a fijarse en Issei y Ophis los cuales enfrente del otro.

Ophis: espero que puedas soportar esto.

Ddraig: (¿ahora que hacemos socio?). Dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño.

Issei: (Ddraig, ya se que podemos hacer). dijo el castaño en su mente.

Ddraig: (te escucho).

Issei aumento su aura rojo sangre y su armadura empezaba a brillar.

Ddraig: (Estas loco, ya viste lo que paso con Vali y Albion). Dijo el dragón bastante preocupado.

Issei: (se lo que hago Ddraig). Dijo el castaño con mucha calma.

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

Tanto los poderes como las fuerzas del castaño aumentaba y el terremoto se hacia mas fuerte.

Issei: necesito que me ayudes a mantener este poder.

Ddraig: de acuerdo (este chico esta loco). El dragón parecía preocupado.

Tanto el aura de Issei como la de Ophis eran impresionantes, tenían un poder sorprendente.

Ophis: espero no me decepciones.

Issei: no lo hare.

Ophis fue donde Issei y lo iba a golpear, pero Issei esquivo a la loli a una velocidad increíble y la iba a atacar de espaldas, pero Ophis también se movió a una gran velocidad y esquivo el ataque del castaño, entonces comenzó un combate decisivo, ambos preparaban los golpes y estos chocaban, cada golpe era detenido por uno mas rápido, cada patada la esquivaban con demasiada facilidad y cada uno creaba una bola de energía y estaban al chocar hacían que el terremoto se hiciera mas fuerte.

Mientras Vali intentaba mantener la barrera para que no se destruyera.

[Balance breaker]

La armadura del platino apareció e intentaba que la barrera no se destruyera, entonces Kyo apareció su aura oscura y comenzó a ayudar a Vali para que la barrera no se destruyeran.

Volviendo con Issei y Ophis, ahora ellos mandaban varias ráfagas al otro, o las detenían muy fácil o las esquivaban demasiado rápido, fue hasta que Ophis empezó a concentrar mas energía y un gran brillo se apoderaba de sus manos.

Ddraig: Issei, este ataque será demasiado poderoso.

Issei: ¿que hacemos?.

Ddraig: pues solo la usamos una vez, pero esta técnica talvez pueda hacer frente a Ophis.

Issei: ¿Cuál habilidad?.

Ddraig: la versión mejorada del Dragón Shot.

Issei comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos hasta que recuerda aquella pelea con Reon y utilizo esa técnica con la cual mato al rubio.

Issei: de acuerdo, hagámoslo.

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

Ophis mando una ráfaga mucho mas potente que las anteriores y a la vez Issei mando un Dragon Shot mas poderoso que los que había mandado en su vida, estas chocaron y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a quebrarse, los relámpagos caían mas rápido, el terremoto parecía salirse de las manos, el suelo comenzó a abrirse, y Vali y Kyo no tuvieron mas modos que usar sus poderes.

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

 **[SHADOW FORCE]**

Vali tenia su armadura plateada y Kyo su armadura negra, las chicas estaban demasiado sorprendidas, ellos estaban tratando de que la barrera no se destruyera, ese poder de Issei y Ophis combinados era demasiado poderoso que ellos tenían que poner mucha fuerza para mantenerse a salvo.

Ophis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. La loli aumento mucho mas su poder y la ráfaga se volvió mas fuerte.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. lo mismo con el castaño, la Killer Dragon Shot se hizo mas fuerte.

Ambas energías se estaban sobrecargando y comenzaron a brillar, luego Ophis e Issei aumentaron mas su energía y ambas ráfagas ya estaban demasiado sobrecargadas y entonces, las ráfagas se mezclaron y crearon una enorme explosión, y un brillo cegó a todos luego un humo cubrió todo asustando a los demás.

Vali: ¡RESISTE KYO!.

Kyo: ¡DE ACUERDO!.

Luego pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el terremoto había acabado y el humo había desaparecido, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que pudieran salir, Vali y Kyo deshicieron la barrera, pero no se quitaron su armaduras por miedo a que pase algo de esa magnitud, luego cuando el humo desapareció completamente vieron a Issei sentado en el suelo y a Ophis de pie al lado suyo.

Issei: buena... batalla... Ophis. Dijo el castaño tomando mucho aire debido a que quedo demasiado cansado.

Ophis: lo mismo digo, hiciste que me cansara un poco.

Luego vieron a todos, pero se sorprendieron de ver a Vali y Kyo con sus armaduras.

Issei: ¿chicos están bien?

Kyo: están locos.

Vali: pensábamos que pasaría algo malo y la barrera que hicr no aguantaba sus poderes combinados, por eso estamos así.

Kyo: Fue demasiado brutal.

Jansen luego se acerco a Issei.

Jansen: ¿te sientes bien?.

Issei: estoy muy cansado.

Jansen: ya te curo.

Tomo la mano del castaño y comenzó a curarlo, tardo casi 20 minutos, pero logro que el castaño volviera a la normalidad.

Issei: Gracias Jansen. Le dio un beso.

Jansen: uy, si esta es mi recompensa lo hare mas seguido. Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Issei: me encantaría.

Ophis: bien, esto demuestra que están yendo por buen camino, pues las chicas entrenaran un poco mas, pero ustedes chicos yo veo que no necesitaran mucho, pero no crean que su entrenamiento será corto, ¿entendido?.

Todos asintieron.

Ophis: bien, mientras tomen un descanso, luego les enseñare unas técnicas para que mejoren sus habilidades.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Ophis creo un portal.

Ophis: vuelvo en un momento.

La loli entro al portal y desapareció.

Vali: bueno creo que no habrá peligro por un rato.

Kyo: que alivio.

El platino y el pelilargo deshicieron sus armaduras y volvieron a la normalidad.

Issei: ¿tan poderoso fue?

Todos asintieron.

Issei: vaya.

Candy: no me habías contado que tenias ese poder. Le dijo la pelimarron al pelilargo.

Kyo: perdón, pero no pensaba que llegaría a pesar este tipo de cosas. El pelilargo puso sus manos en su cintura.

Star: Vali.

Vali: perdón si no te dije antes.

Star: no te preocupes, pero no me debes algo. Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Vali se sonrojo porque sabia bien lo que pensaba la pelimorada.

Rias: bueno, vamos a poner las tiendas de campaña.

Todos sacaron de las maletas 3 tiendas de campaña y las pusieron en un lugar seguro.

Issei: listo, ya esta.

Kyo: esperemos que Issei y Ophis no las destruyan.

Vali: bueno, como las repartimos.

Rias: yo voy con Issei.

Jansen: yo también.

Candy: bueno yo ire con Kyo.

Star: y yo con Vali.

Los 3 chicos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Issei: pues bueno ya sabemos quien ira con quien.

* * *

 _POV Akeno._

Estoy ahora mismo en la habitación de un hotel, como llegamos, estoy acostada en la cama, estoy de lado viendo la ventana la cual refleja el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, extraño a Rias y a Issei, porque Lucifer sama hace todo esto, porque no podemos ver a Sona y los demás, porque nos ataco, porque mato a Serafall y porque amenazo a Rias su propia hermana, luego los recuerdos vienen a mi mente y veo ese día, todo estaba borroso, estaba demasiado débil y solo veía lo que parecía ser a Issei, él estaba ahí al lado de Vali y Kyo, los 3 se reían de manera macabra, pero algo me decía que algo no estaba bien con lo que estaba pasando, pero no se que pueda ser.

Akeno: ¿donde estarán?. Era lo único que me preguntaba.

Luego alguien abre la puerta de la habitación y decidí ver quien era, era Asia.

Asia: Akeno, ya hicimos la cena.

Akeno: ahora mismo no tengo hambre Asia.

Asia: también estas triste como Shiku.

Akeno: a que te refieres.

Asia: cuando fui a la habitación de Shiku, ella se encontraba llorando por Kyo y ella amablemente me pidió que la dejara sola.

Akeno: (Al parecer lo extraña, jmm, hasta la chica mas ruda puede sufrir de amor). Dije en mi mente.

* * *

 _POV Shiku._

Estaba viendo la foto de Kyo, eres un maldito como haces para que no te olvide, volví a ver la foto y no me evitaron las ganas de llorar al recordar esa traición y puse la foto al lado de una mesita, con que esto es sufrir por amor, estar en tu cama llorando por el chico que amas, luego oía unos golpes que provenían de la ventana y me sacaron de mis pensamientos, fue entonces que me limpie mis lagrimas y fui a abrír las cortinas y me asuste a ver a un demonio enfrente, este tenia cabello corto café claro, su rostro se me hacia conocido, de alguna parte y sus ojos eran rojos como los míos.

Shiku: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Pregunte al demonio demasiado sorprendida.

¿?: podrías abrir la ventana, hace un poco de frio aquí afuera, por favor Shiku.

Como sabe mi nombre.

Shiku: ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo así?

¿?: Soy uno de tus primos.

Luego recordé esos horribles momentos con Reon, Yaku, Jeiya y Rai.

Shiku: ¿Cómo se que no me harás daño?.

El demonio suspiro.

¿?: Con que también te atacaron eh, ya veo al igual que mi tía Josie, increíble hasta atacan a los suyos.

Shiku: no estabas enterado.

¿?: Verdad que tu no me conoces.

Shiku: eres...

¿?: Soy hijo de AkuKenshin Ryuko.

Shiku: pero no se tu nombre, básicamente no conocí a nadie mas que mis primos y sus padres.

¿?: Soy Deker.

No se que me hizo pensar que es buena persona y entonces abrí la ventana y él entro.

Deker: gracias.

Shiku: bueno, ¿porque estas aquí?. Dije seria.

Deker: tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Shiku: que es.

Deker: es sobre esa supuesta traición que te hizo creo que tu novio. Parecía que se le hacia raro decir eso.

Como sabe de eso, eso me sorprendió, pero quería saber que es lo que sabe.

Shiku: Habla. Dije manteniéndome firme.

Deker: de acuerdo.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Issei y los demás._

Todos estaban tomando una siesta, en una tienda de campaña estaban Kyo y Candy los cuales estaban durmiendo de cucharita, en otra tienda se encontraba Vali y encima de él se encontraba Star, ambos dormían muy cómodos y en la ultima tienda se encontraban Issei, Rias y Jansen, el castaño estaba abrazando a sus 2 novias y ellas lo abrazaban a él, pero algo andaba raro, el castaño comenzaba a moverse y comenzaba a quejarse, al parecer algo pasaba mientras dormía.

* * *

 _Pesadilla de Issei._

 _El castaño se encontraba enfrente de alguien a la luz de la luna, este tal alguien tenia un traje completamente negro, unas guantes negros, pero su rostro no se vevia bien, al parecer la luz de luna no alcanzaba a reflejar su rostro, pero este mostraba un brillo proveniente de sus ojos, un brillo rojo sangre como los del castaño._

 _Issei: ¿Quién eres?._

 _¿?: ay querido Issei, enserio, ¿no sabes quien soy?._

 _Issei: respóndeme._

 _¿?: tan solo traería problemas._

 _Issei: ¿de que hablas?._

 _¿?: Esto es una pesadilla, ¿verdad?._

 _Issei: a que quieres llegar con todo esto._

 _¿?: tómalo como una advertencia._

 _Issei: que cosa._

 _¿?: yo destruiré todo y sabes porque._

 _Issei: Porque estas tan seguro._

 _¿?: Bueno, digamos que yo soy.. Bai._

 _Issei se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar, ese sujeto era el tal Bai._

 _Issei: ¿tu eres, Bai? ¿eres real?. El castaño no creía lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Bai: si, soy mas real de lo que puedes creer, además yo soy el que acabara con todos._

 _Issei: ni lo creas._

 _Bai: jajaja._

 _Bai comenzó a caminar en dirección al castaño y cada vez se iba acercando, fue cuando estaba demasiado cerca, Issei lo iba a golpear, pero Bai detuvo el golpe._

 _Bai: Que inútil, crees que con un simple golpe lograras detenerme. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago._

 _Issei se iba a desplomar, pero Bai lo tomo del cuello de la camisa._

 _Issei: tu no podrás hacer nada._

 _Bai: Que te hace creer eso._

 _Issei: yo acabare contigo a toda costa._

 _Bai: creo que no lo entiendes bien, tu y yo somos iguales._

 _Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir?._

 _Bai: ambos somos nietos del ser mas destructivo del mundo y nosotros debemos acabar con los que nos hicieron daño._

 _Issei: ni creas que me uniré a ti, yo acabare contigo y protegeré a todos._

 _Bai: tu no sabes bien lo que pasa conmigo, aun falta una cosa, ¿quieres saber cual es?._

 _Issei: ¿que estas hablando?._

 _Bai: yo no estoy libre, yo soy un loco, un demente, un desquiciado, cuando por fin nos veamos acabare con todos tus amigos, luego acabare con todos los demonios, después matare a los caídos, después de ellos matare a los ángeles y por ultimo te matare a ti, y luego reclamare el lugar que me pertenece como gobernante del mundo._

 _Issei: que te hace creer que lo lograras._

 _Bai entonces tomo del cuello al castaño y comenzó a ahorcarlo._

 _Bai: tu no podrás hace nada, aun no sabes con quien te enfrentas, te hare sufrir como tu nunca has imaginado._

 _Issei: estas.. muy.. confiado._

 _Bai: crees que tus 2 amigos podrán ayudarte, ja, uno de ellos quedara demasiado herido y el otro, bueno ya no estará con ustedes para cuando esto suceda._

 _Bai comenzó a ahorcar con mas fuerza al castaño, Issei intentaba liberarse, pero no pudo._

 _Bai: Nos vemos Issei, yo seré tu mayor pesadilla._

 _Bai siguió ahorcando al castaño, la vista de Issei comenzó a ver todo negro y lo que vino fue peor._

 _Fin de la pesadilla de Issei._

* * *

El castaño despertó y noto que Rias y Jansen lo estaban viendo y ambas estaban demasiado preocupadas.

Rias: ¿Issei estas bien?.

Jansen: ¿Qué sucedió?. Dijo la pelinegra tomándolo de la mano.

Issei: solo un mal sueño, no tienen que preocuparse. Dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa a sus 2 novias.

Rias: ¿estas seguro?.

Issei: si, no fue nada.

Jansen: si quieres puedes contarnos.

Issei: se los juro, estoy bien. Le dio un beso a ambas chicas. No tienen que preocuparse. Dijo sonriendo.

Rias: es que te amamos y no queremos que te suceda nada malo.

Issei: tranquilas, todo esta bien.

Jansen: bueno, salgamos que ya siento a los demás.

Los 3 escucharon a sus amigos charlando.

Issei: fue una buena siesta.

Jansen: si, bueno vamos. La pelinegra salió de la tienda.

Rias: voy detrás tuyo (Se que algo pasa con Issei, espero que no sea nada mortal). Dijo la pelirroja en su mente.

Luego la pelirroja salió de la tienda, el castaño solo suspiro y miro sus manos.

Issei: los protegeré a todos, a toda costa. Se dijo a si mismo.

El castaño salió de la tienda y fue con los demás, luego apareció un portal y de ahí salió Ophis.

Ophis: hola chicos.

Vali: ¿Dónde estabas?.

Ophis: tomando un descanso, tenia que volver a tomar fuerzas después de la batalla con Issei.

Issei: fue una buena batalla.

Ophis: ya lo creo, bueno, ¿están listos para el entrenamiento?.

Todos: Hai.

Ophis: de acuerdo, comencemos.

 **Fin del capitulo 26.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 27: El entrenamiento dio sus beneficios (parte 3).**

Ophis: ya lo creo, bueno, ¿están listos para el entrenamiento?.

Todos: Hai.

Ophis: de acuerdo, comencemos.

Entonces así comenzó el entrenamiento de Ophis, fueron las 15 horas mas largas de su vida, no fue fácil, pero todo parecía que daba frutos, a las chicas las hacia obligo a moverse mas rápido y atacar con mucho mas energía y poder, y a los chicos, bueno, no fue nada fácil, pero llevo su poder a lo mas alto que ella podía, ahora Ophis lucharía con las chicas.

Rias: listas chicas.

Todas asintieron entonces Ophis fue hacia ellas, pero lograron esquivarla.

Rias: Star detrás tuyo.

La pelimorada sintió la presencia de Ophis detrás suyo y se iba acerando, entonces Star hizo un backflip logrando esquivar a la loli y cayendo de pie.

Star: Candy cuidado.

La pelimarron detuvo un golpe de Ophis que iba a su dirección.

Candy: no lo harás de nuevo Ophis. Sonrió la pelimarron.

Ophis entonces iba donde Jansen, pero la licantropa ya lo tenia previsto y mando varias ráfagas a las loli, entonces no tuvo mas opción que cambiar de dirección e ir por Rias.

Rias: te tengo. La pelirroja detuvo el puño de la loli.

La pelirroja ya la esperaba comenzando un combate mano a mano por los cielos, Rias se había vuelto demasiado rápida, pero aun así se veía como Ophis tenia un poco mas de ventaja, entonces Rias mando una ráfaga poderosa a Ophis y ella la esquivo alejándose un par de metros y comenzando un combate con Jansen, la licantropa era mas rápida que la pelirroja con los golpes mano a mano, Ophis se veía dificultaba, pero lograba mantenerse al ritmo de la pelea, entonces Ophis mando 2 bolas de energía a Jansen y la licantropa se vio obligada a huir para esquivar los ataques de Ophis, fue cuando aparecieron Star y Candy al lado de la dragona y comenzaron un combate, ambas chicas eran fuertes, lograban darle batalla a Ophis, la loli entonces mando 2 ráfagas, una para cada chica, pero ellas contuvieron las ráfagas y lograron deshacerlas en unos minutos, luego todas las chicas acorralaron a la loli.

Ophis: han aprendido muy bien, han llevado su poder a otro nivel.

Todas: gracias.

Ophis: ahora manden todo su poder combinado, quiero ver que tan fuerte pueden llegar a hacer.

Todas: entendido.

Cada una de las chicas mando una gran ráfaga en dirección a Ophis, entonces la loli desapareció y todas las ráfagas chocaron creando una gran temblor, mientras Ophis apareció con los chicos los cuales presenciaban el poder de las chicas, pero no se inmutaban con el temblor y les parecía de lo mas normal.

Issei: Guau, son geniales.

Ophis: han mejorado bastantes.

Vali: Star se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

Kyo: y yo no sabia que Candy tuviera poderes.

Issei: Rias y Jansen se han vuelto demasiado fuertes, ahora si antes daban miedo cuando se ponían celosas, ahora estaré enfrente de la misma muerte.

Vali y Kyo entonces vieron a las chicas.

Vali: ahora que lo pienso jamás he visto a Star celosa.

Kyo: yo en cambio creo que ya me dio Candy, si con solo mencionar una vez a Simone se puso celosa.

Issei: les deseo suerte chicos.

Vali y Kyo: igual.

la gran ráfaga que habían formado las chicas se fue desvaneciendo y entonces bajaron de los cielos y volvían con los chicos demasiado cansadas.

Kyo: hey luchaste bien. Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Candy: estoy demasiado cansada.

Kyo: normal, no habias luchado en tu vida, es común que te sientas así.

Candy: Jejeje. la pelimarron abrazo al pelilargo.

Star: ¿que tal estuve?. Pregunto la pelimorada al platino.

Vali: espectacular, eres demasiado buena.

Star: ¿enserio?. Le pelimorada se alegro.

Vali: si. El platino le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Rias: ¿Como nos vistes Issei?. Pregunto la pelirroja aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

Jansen: ¿peleamos bien?.

Issei: Claro, estuvieron espectaculares.

Rias: ya queremos verte pelear.

Issei: jeje.

Jansen: solo no destruyas todo.

Issei: perdón no pensé llegaría a tener ese tipo de poder.

Rias: solo trata de no destruir todo.

Issei: de acuerdo. el castaño rio nervioso.

Jansen le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jansen: suerte.

Rias: hey, él es mío. La pelirroja le dio un beso en los labios.

Jansen: tramposa. La pelinegra beso al castaño en los labios.

Issei: (Me siento un campeón). Dijo el castaño en su mente.

Ophis: bueno, Issei, Vali y Kyo, ustedes lucharan entre ustedes.

los 3 chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¡¿QUE?!. los chicos estaban mas que impactados.

Ophis: No creían que lucharían contra mi, ¿verdad?.

Issei: de hecho si.

Vali: ese era mi pensamiento.

Kyo: parecía lo mas lógico.

Ophis: destruiríamos todo, además creo que lleve su poder casi a mi mismo nivel.

Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos y luego vieron a Ophis.

Issei: bueno, ni modo, tendremos que luchar. Dijo el castaño aceptando la realidad.

Vali: no crean que se los dejare fácil. el platino golpeo su puño contra su mano varias veces.

Kyo: les deseo suerte en su funeral muchachos. El pelilargo bromeo.

los 3 chicos se alejaron de las chicas y entonces se pusieron en pose de combate, se habían quedado quietos por un tiempo, los 3 veian hacia ambos lados y notaron que cada uno estaba atento del movimiento del otro, Vali estaba pendiente de Kyo, Kyo de Issei, e Issei de Vali o al revés, Issei de Kyo, Kyo de Vali, y Vali de Issei, fue cuando el castaño dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, entonces Vali y Kyo fueron en dirección del castaño y comenzaron un combate mano a mano contra él, sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, Vali intentaba darle un golpe en la cara e Issei lo esquivaba a una velocidad impresionante, mientras Kyo intento golpear su estomago, pero el castaño logro detener el golpe del pelilargo.

Issei: creían que podrían contra mi, jaja.

Vali: fíjate bien.

Issei: ¿a que te refie...

El castaño no termino, porque Kyo desapareció de la vista de todos y ataco al castaño por la espalda e hizo que el castaño saliera disparado unos cuantos metros, el castaño había chocado con una gran roca, mientras Vali estaba mirando, pero sintió una bola de energía acercarse y el platino lo detuvo.

Vali: no creías que caería tan fácil como Issei.

Kyo: jaja, mi error.

El platino y el pelilargo comenzaron a pelear de manera sorprendente, se movían igual, su velocidad era impresionante, sabían donde atacaría el otro y detenían el golpe demasiado fácil, luego Issei salió de los escombros de la roca y fue donde los chicos y golpeo a Vali y se lo llevo comenzando una lucha entre ellos, Issei intentaba golpear a Vali, pero el platino esquivaba los golpes demasiado fácil, entonces intento golpear al castaño, pero Issei resulto ser mas astuto y contuvo los puños de Vali en sus manos, entonces el castaño dio una patada en el estomago del platino, eso hizo que Vali perdiera aire y cayera de rodillas, luego Issei soltó los puños del platino y fue donde Kyo.

Kyo: buen golpe.

Issei: gracias.

Issei y Kyo iban a atacar al otro con un puño en la cara, pero estos puños chocaron creando una onda expansiva, luego los chicos se separaron y se vieron.

Kyo: vaya, no sabia que pensarías igual.

Issei: lo mismo digo amigo.

Luego Vali fue donde los chicos, los 3 chicos tomaron un poco de aire y se miraron.

Vali: ¿quieren subir esto al siguiente nivel?.

Kyo: no tengo problema y tu Issei.

Issei: ustedes que creen. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Vali: esta decidido.

[Balance Breaker]

El castaño y el platino aparecieron sus armaduras.

Issei: no te preocupes Kyo, no te haremos tanto daño por tener armadura.

Kyo: recuerda quien te dio una paliza hace 5 meses con este poder. El pelilargo apareció su aura negra y sus ojos cambiaron al color que ustedes ya saben como es. No será diferente. El pelilargo sonrió.

Cada uno mando una bola de energía y estas al chocar crearon un terremoto, luego esta exploto creando una onda expansiva y haciendo que los chicos retrocedieran un par de metros, luego Vali fue atacado por Kyo agrietando un poco el pecho de la armadura.

Vali: ¿Cómo es posible?. El platino estaba sorprendido.

Kyo: antes pude derrotar a Issei de este modo, no creas que contigo será diferente.

El platino extendió sus alas y lanzo una gran ráfaga a Kyo, el pelilargo entonces contuvo la ráfaga.

Kyo: espero que me sirva lo que me enseño Ophis.

El pelilargo tomo aire y entonces concentro su energía y comenzó a absorber la gran ráfaga.

Kyo: ¿funciono?.

Luego vio a Issei acercarse, entonces Kyo decidió probar y logro enviar la ráfaga que había absorbido de Vali al castaño.

Issei: que rayos.

El castaño esquivo la ráfaga.

[Bost] [Bost] [Bost]

[DRAGON SHOT]

El castaño envió un Dragon Shot al pelilargo, entonces Kyo desapareció de la vista de todos, y Vali vio a Issei y fue donde él.

[Divide] [Divide]

El platino dividió los poderes de Issei, la dragón shot de Issei había desaparecido.

Issei: ¿Qué sucedió?.

Vali: te tengo.

Vali le dio una patada en la espalda a Issei haciendo que saliera disparado unos cuantos metros, El castaño entonces logro estabilizarse y luego recibió un golpe en su casco haciendo que se rompiera mostrando uno de sus ojos, cuando el castaño vio de donde provenía el golpe vio a Kyo el cual estaba a un par de metros.

Issei: con que esas tenemos. El castaño aumento su aura. (¿Listo Ddraig?). Le dijo al dragón en su mente.

Ddraig: (Siempre). El dragón estaba emocionado.

[Bost] [Bost] [Bost] [Bost] [Bost]

El aura del castaño incremento de manera impresionante.

Kyo: (Diablos, pero no me quedare atrás). Se dijo el pelilargo en su mente.

Entonces Kyo aumento su aura y luego sintieron otra gran presencia y era Vali el cual estaba con un aura azul alrededor de su armadura,.

Vali: no creían que lucharían sin mi.

Los chicos se miraron y estaban demasiado emocionados por la batalla que tendrían, entonces Issei y Kyo también sacaron sus alas de dragón y demonio respectivamente, los 3 chicos se elevaron por los auras y tuvieron su combate mano a mano, sus golpes eran demasiado rápidos, algunos golpes lograban esquivarlos y también recibieron varios golpes, desde fuertes cabezazos de Kyo, dolorosas patadas de Vali y poderosos puños de Issei, después de ese combate mano a mano cada uno de los chicos comenzó a cargar una poderosa ráfaga, mientras las chicas estaban miraban la batalla, todas estaban a salvo en na barrera que creo Ophis.

Ophis: son demasiado poderosos (Creo que así podrán derrotar a quien sea). Dijo la loli gótica en su mente.

Rias: ya lo creo. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida.

Jansen: se mueven demasiado rápido, es difícil distinguir sus movimientos. Dijo la pelinegra tratando de ver los movimientos de los chicos.

Star: ¿Ahora que están haciendo?. Pregunto la pelimorada.

Candy vio a los chicos y noto que los chicos estaban cargando una gran ráfaga.

Candy: van a mandar una ráfaga demasiado poderosa.

Rias: debemos preocuparnos. Le dijo la pelirroja a Ophis.

Ophis: de momento no.

Los chicos mandaron las ráfagas, primero Vali, después Kyo y de ultimo Issei, estas al impactar crearon un gran terremoto, las chicas por suerte estaban en la barrera o sino correrían un gran peligro, luego la ráfaga fue haciéndose mas fuerte, los chicos usaban mas energía, ninguno parecía ceder, entonces siguieron aumentando, y así el terremoto fue siendo peor, aun así los chicos seguían aguantando, luego llego un punto de que las ráfagas de los chicos fueron sobrecargándose y estas crearon un gran brillo y las 3 ráfagas explotaron y crearon una enorme explosión, luego se creo una onda expansiva mas letal, esta impacto con los chicos y los hizo retroceder como 20 metros y cuando cayeron cada uno al impactar contra el suelo crearon un enorme cráter.

Rias: ¿Estarán bien?. La pelirroja se había preocupado por lo que paso.

Jansen: ¿Dónde están?.

Ophis: Aun están bien, todavía tienen sus fuerzas.

Todas (Excepto Ophis): ¿QUE?. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Ophis: aun les queda un As debajo de la manga.

Las chicas no creían las palabras de Ophis, pero al cabo de unos minutos sabían de que As se refería la dragona.

Rias y Jansen: La Scream Red Force.

Star: La Brightness Platinum Force.

Candy: La Shadow Force.

Ophis: exacto.

Rias: Esto no será bueno.

Jansen: Van a destruir todo.

Ophis: Probablemente, pero de momento lo mejor es mantener la calma.

Las chicas no tuvieron mas opción que calmarse aunque en el fondo tenían miedo de lo que podían hacer esos chicos, hablando de ellos, acababan de levantarse, los chicos notaron que estaban demasiado distanciados, pero luego se vieron y estaban sorprendidos como habían quedado, a Issei se le había destruido parte de su armadura mostrando su brazo derecho, su pierna derecha desde la rodilla hasta el pie, y su casco estaba demasiado roto solo cubría lo que era su boca, nariz y oídos, dejando ver sus ojos y cabello, sin decir que también la armadura tenia varias grietas, Vali también tenia su armadura rota, este tenia toda una pierna expuesta, tenia parte del pecho y un brazo al descubierto y su casco estaba partido a la mitad dejando ver parte de su rostro, por ultimo Kyo, este tenia la ropa hecha un desastre, tenia el pantalón roto en una de sus piernas dejándola expuesta, parte de su camisa estaba hecha añicos y tenia un poco de sangre en una de sus manos.

Issei: con que quieren pelea eh. se dijo a si mismo. Pues les daré una pelea.

Vali: Quieren pelear en serio, de acuerdo. El platino tenia una sonrisa en su cara, tenia muchas ganas de pelear en serio.

Kyo: No se los dejare tan fácil. El iris del color de ojos de Kyo cambio a blanco. Luchemos.

Entonces los 3 chicos expulsaron un aura demasiado poderosa.

Issei: Llego.

Vali: La.

Kyo: Hora.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

 **[SHADOW FORCE]**

Los chicos tenían su armaduras a su máximo nivel, luego expulsaron un gran aura, combinándola con el poder de las armaduras, luego se movieron a una velocidad que no era ni normal, en 3 segundos ya los 3 se veían con sus armaduras.

Issei: luchen con todo su poder.

Vali: ya lo creo.

Kyo: caerán.

Luego los chicos extendieron sus alas y decidieron llevar esto a los aires, cada uno estaba analizando lo que podrían hacer los otros 2, fue cuando tuvieron la misma idea que todo paso, cada uno envió una bola de energía, al impactar estas 3 bolas de energía hicieron que todos los cielos comenzaran a iluminarse, fue cuando Vali intento golpear a Issei, pero el castaño esquivo el golpe del platino y luego vio que Kyo se acercaba y este detuvo los golpes del pelilargo.

Issei: Yo los venceré.

El castaño dio una patada al pelilargo y esto retrocedió un par de metros, luego Vali ataco por la espalda a Issei.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El platino dividió los poderes del castaño y los tomo.

Entonces Issei miro a Vali y sonrió.

Issei: creías que así lograrías detenerme.

Vali: ¿Qué?. El platino estaba sorprendido por la respuesta del castaño.

Issei: jajaja, recuerdas que yo tengo la Boosted Gear, ¿recuerdas?.

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

Los poderes del castaño habían aumentado de manera alucinante.

Ddraig: bien pensado Issei.

Issei: gracias compañero.

Vali: esto no puede ser.

Albion: Vali, cuidado.

Ddraig: Cuidado Issei.

Issei y Vali: ¿eh?. Ambos estaban confundidos.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El pelilargo dio uno de sus poderosos gritos.

El castaño y el platino recibieron una ligera presión en su cuerpo y sentían como perdían un poco sus fuerzas, luego el pelilargo dio una patada al platino haciendo que saliera disparado unos cuantos metros y luego le daría una patada a Issei, pero el castaño la detuvo y vio a Kyo, luego lo tomo de la pierna y lo mando lejos.

Kyo: con que si.

Issei solo sonrió y entonces ambos chicos se quitaron el casco y dieron su mejor grito.

Issei/Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Ambos mandaron un grito demasiado agudo al otro, esto hizo que comenzara a haber otro terremoto, Vali estaba tratando de resistir los gritos de Issei y Kyo, pero se le dificultaba bastante, fue cuando los chicos terminaron esos poderosos gritos y se pusieron sus cascos.

Issei: ¿creías que ya no tenia este poder?.

Kyo: ahora veo que no.

Vali por fin había vuelto a tener todas sus fuerzas y fue de nuevo con Issei y Kyo, ell pelilargo, incremento su aura drásticamente, Vali hizo lo mismo una gran aura se combinaba con su armadura, e Issei fue el que mas incremento su aura de manera descomunal, gracias a la Booster Gear y al entrenamiento con Ophis, el castaño tenia un poder increíble, los chicos se reunieron, luego se miraron y entonces se prepararon y tuvieron una ultima ronda de combate mano a mano, sus golpes eran demasiados poderosos, pero para ellos eran inútiles, lograban detenerlos con mucha facilidad.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El platino dividió los poderes del castaño y el pelilargo, pero en un instante lograron recuperar esos poderes, mientras Vali ataco a los chicos y estos parecían dificultarles un poco los movimientos de Vali, pero fue cuando el platino mando una ráfaga poderosa, pero esta fue absorbida por el pelilargo y se la devolvió, eso hizo que Issei usara varias ráfagas en contra de ellos, Vali y Kyo esquivaban las ráfagas a un velocidad increíble, el castaño aprovecho que ellos estaban distraídos y los ataco por la espalda, logro agrietar sus armaduras por la espalda,

Albion: Vali es hora de que uses tu nueva habilidad.

Vali: ya lo creo.

El platino desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos, entonces el pelilargo tuvo la misma idea.

Kyo: si van a usar ese poder, yo también.

El pelilargo desapareció e Issei estaba confundido.

Issei: ¿a donde fueron?. El castaño miraba a su alrededor.

Ddraig: socio, los presiento. Dijo el dragón.

Issei: donde.

Ddraig: van a usar sus nuevos ataques.

Issei: con que así son las cosas. el castaño sonrió. Bueno entonces yo hare lo mismo.

El castaño se alejo unos cuantos metros de donde estaba y bien hecho, porque luego aparecieron Vali y Kyo, ambos planeaban darle un golpe a Issei en la cara, pero solo chocaron sus puños y creo un gran eco, luego ambos chicos se alejaron y vieron a Issei.

Albion: es la hora Vali.

Vali: genial.

Vali y Kyo se alejaron y ahora los 3 chicos tenían 15 metros de diferencia uno del otro.

Kyo: (De acuerdo Kyo, esta técnica puede ser demasiado poderosa). Se dijo a si mismo el pelilargo en su mente.

Albion: (Cuando yo te diga Vali). Dijo el dragón blanco en su mente.

Vali: (de acuerdo).

Issei: (Cuando quieras Ddraig). Dijo el castaño en su mente.

Ddraig: (¡AHORA!). Le dijo el dragón rojo al castaño.

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

Albion: Listo Vali.

 **[ULTRA DIVIDE]**

El platino envió una ráfaga demasiado enorme, este tenia un color azul con un gran brillo de color blanco.

Kyo: Espero que funcione.

 **[HORROR TENEBRIS]**

El pelilargo mando una ráfaga muy enorme de color negro este tenia un brillo gris claro, las chicas estaban demasiados sorprendidas por los ataques de los 3 muchachos.

Rias: es impresionante.

Jansen: tienen un poder increíble.

Star: ¿creen que esto pueda salir mal?.

Candy: no lo se.

Ophis: (Es algo impresionante, pero algo me dice que tengo que usar todas mis fuerzas para que no se destruya la barrera). Pensó la loli.

Los 3 ataques de los chicos parecían similares, tenían un poder increíble, cada vez iba aumentando y las ráfagas se iban sobrecargando.

Ophis: oh no. La loli se preocupo. Chicas necesito su ayuda, esta barrera no aguantara mas, los chicos están sobrecargando sus ataques.

Rias: quieres decir que...

Ophis: ese poder puede que acabe con todo.

Las chicas se asustaron y ayudaron a las chicas a que la barrera no sea destruida, mientras los chicos seguían sobrecargando sus ataques.

Kyo: ¡NO!

Vali: ¡ME!

Issei: ¡RENDIRE!

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Los chicos sobrecargaron sus ráfagas hasta el punto que estas comenzaba a brillar de un tono rojizo, después apareció un terremoto demasiado intenso, sin decir que miles de relámpagos caían de los cielos y luego estas ráfagas dieron un gran brillo que cegó a todos para luego dar una explosión incluso mas poderosa que una bomba nuclear y con una tremenda onda expansiva, sin decir que había una gran presión, los chicos cayeron al suelo formando un gran cráter y sus armaduras se deshicieron volviendo a la normalidad, pasaron los minutos y nada que se calmaba, los chicos no podían moverse, la presión hacia que se les dificultaba el movimiento.

Kyo: ¿QUE SUCEDIO?. Dijo en voz alta debido a que la explosión hacia que casi no se escuchara bien.

Issei: ¿QUE?.

Kyo: ¿QUE, QUE SUCEDIO?.

Issei: NO LO SE.

Ddraig: YO PUEDO TENER UNA RESPUESTA. La gema apareció en el brazo del castaño.

Albion: TENEMOS. Lo mismo con Vali.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¿CUAL?.

Ddraig: PUEDE SER QUE ESTABAN PONIENDO SUS ENERGIAS EN ESE PODER.

Issei: EXPLICATE DDRAIG.

Albion: QUE NO ENTIENDEN, SOBRECARGARON SUS PODERES QUE CAUSO QUE NO PUDIERAN CONTENER MAS Y CREARAN ESTA EXPLOSIÓN.

Vali: QUIERES DECIR QUE POR USAR MUCHA ENERGIA EN NUESTROS PODERES HIZO QUE CAUSARA LA EXPLOSION Y ESTA GRAN PRESIÓN. Dijo el platino tratando de no caer al suelo.

Albion: ES BASICAMENTE LO QUE DIJE.

Issei: ¿HAY MODO DE DETENERLO?

Ddraig: DE MOMENTO.. SOLO ESPERAR.

Los chicos trataban de mantenerse de pie mientras esperaban que todo se detuviera y volviera a la normalidad, mientras las chicas estaban en la barrera y lograban ver a los chicos los cuales estaban de rodillas y estaban tratando de ponerse de pie.

Rias: Ophis debemos ayudarlos.

Ophis no sabia que hacer, por un lado temía que los chicos quedaran heridos debido a la presión en sus cuerpos y por otro temía que las chicas no pudieran aguantar la presión.

Ophis: ¿chicas creen que puedan aguantar la presión?

Todas estaban sorprendidas por lo que planeaba Ophis, pero luego vieron a los chicos que ya no tenían fuerzas y estaban tirados en el suelo e intentaban ponerse levantarse, pero se veía como sufrían con cualquier movimiento, ellas se preocuparon por lo que podía pasar con los muchachos.

Rias: si podemos.

Ophis: ¿están seguras?.

Jansen: diablos si, vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los chicos.

Ophis: Ok.

La loli deshizo la barrera, ella parecía que no le afectaba tanto, en cambio las chicas se veían que les estaba afectando moverse.

Rias: vamos.

Las chicas comenzaron a ir donde se encontraban los chicos, al principio a las chicas les costo moverse, pero con un poco de dificultad lograron caminar a un buen paso, pero cada vez que se iban acercando la presión aumentaba y a las chicas les parecía costarles caminar y mantenerse de pie, bueno a Ophis solo caminar, cada paso que daban se hacia mas pesado, ya estando a unos pocos metros las chicas ya casi no podían aguantar estar de pie. Ophis parecía que ahora se le complicaba estar de pie por mucho tiempo, con dificultad comenzaron a ir donde los chicos, tardaron mucho por que ya casi no podían caminar, a lo mucho Ophis era la única que podía mantenerse sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, pero aun así sentía como casi caía pero lograba estar de pie.

Pero todo paso, las chicas lograron estar con los chicos.

Rias: ISSEI.

Issei: R-Rias. el castaño ya no tenia tanta fuerzas, la presión en su cuerpo le estaba afectando.

Rias: VAMOS.

La pelirroja junto con la pelinegra y Ophis ayudaron a Issei que se pusiera de pie, Star y Candy tuvieron un poco mas de dificultad, pero lograron que Vali y Kyo pudieran levantarse, luego la loli creo un portal en el cual todos entraron y desaparecieron.

 **Fin del capitulo 27.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 28: Es tiempo de una disculpa.**

La pelirroja junto con la pelinegra y Ophis ayudaron a Issei que se pusiera de pie, Star y Candy tuvieron un poco mas de dificultad, pero lograron que Vali y Kyo pudieran levantarse, luego la loli creo un portal en el cual todos entraron y desaparecieron.

* * *

 _Con Shiku._

 _7:30am_

Domingo, la pelinegra estaba en su habitación, estaba sentada en su cama y esta solo recordaba lo que hablo ayer con Deker su primo, él le conto algo muy importante, lo que en realidad sucedió con Issei, Vali y Kyo, al escuchar toda esa historia los recuerdos se habían aclarado y veía todo con claridad y lo único que podía sentir era rabia y odio con ella misma y a la vez sentía un profundo odio por alguien que le causo un gran daño, luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Deker después de que le contara la verdad.

* * *

 _Flashback._

La pelinegra estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma, por su culpa su novio se había ido.

Deker: lo lamento mucho.

Shiku: así que Sirzechs causo todo esto. Dijo esta enojada.

Deker: si.

Shiku: Ese maldito me las pagara. Le dio un golpe a la pared.

Deker: es mejor que les cuentes a las demás.

Shiku: ¿porque no se lo dices tu?. Dijo la pelinegra calmándose.

Deker: hay mucho que debo hacer, ahora mismo me iré a otras partes de Japón y luego me iré por todo el mundo, debo arreglar los problemas que hicieron nuestra familia.

Shiku: pues bueno, solo.. te deseo suerte. La pelinegra tenia una ira profunda que no sabia que hacer.

Deker: lo mismo. El demonio salió por la ventana dejando sola a la pelinegra.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Shiku: debo contarle a las chicas. Se dijo a si misma.

Entonces la pelinegra salió de su habitación y vio a todas las chicas y Gasper, estaban desayunando, Shiku los miro, luego dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió hablar.

Shiku: chicas.

Todas vieron a Shiku y notaron la seriedad en ella.

Akeno: que sucede.

Shiku: ya se la verdad.

La pelinegra les hablo de lo que le conto Deker, sobre como el responsable de todo fue Sirzechs y como Issei, Vali y Kyo era inocentes.

Akeno: ¿estas segura?.

Shiku: si, él nos manipulo y nos hizo creer que Issei, Vali y Kyo fueron responsables.

Todas las chicas y Gasper estaban bastante sorprendidos, luego sus recuerdos empezaban a aclararse, tardo unos cuantos minutos, pero todas tenían todo claro y en sus recuerdos se veía a un Sirzechs loco riéndose mientras los torturaba, nadie lo creía, luego Akeno se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina, la pelinegra fue tras la morena y cuando entro a la cocina vio que estaba llorando.

Shiku: se que esto es horrible.

Akeno: Soy una tonta, le creí al estúpido de Sirzechs Lucifer y lastime a Issei, mi Issei, de seguro no me quiere ver, además perdí a Rias la cual es mi mejor amiga. Dijo la morena mientras tiraba un vaso al suelo haciendo que se rompiera.

Shiku: yo también estoy molesta, lastime a Kyo y él esta enojado conmigo y Simone, pero debemos encontrarlos y explicarles todo lo que paso.

Akeno: tu crees que podremos.

Shiku: no lo se, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

* * *

 _Con Issei y los demás._

Un portal se había abierto y de ahí salieron Issei, Rias, Jansen, Ophis, Vali, Star, Kyo y Candy, todos cayeron en el suelo y cuando se fijaron bien donde estaban quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez aliviados, resulta que estaban nada mas y nada menos que en su casa.

Issei: guau, menos mal aparecimos fue aquí y no en otro lugar.

Vali: ¿tienes razón?.

Rias: luego donde esperabas que apareciéramos.

Issei: no lo se, probablemente en cualquier parte del mundo. Dijo el castaño acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Luego todos se pusieron de pie, los chicos se sentían cansados, pero al menos no estaban soportando esa gran presión en sus cuerpos.

Vali: fue una gran batalla.

Kyo: ni que lo digas.

Issei: Deberíamos repetirlo.

Todas: ¡NOOOOOOOO!. Las chicas le gritaron asustadas al castaño.

Issei: bueno si quieren no volvemos a luchar de ese modo.

Vali: ¿como que volvemos?.

Kyo: ese serás tu Issei, nosotros si seguiremos luchando de ese modo.

Vali: bien dicho.

ambos chocaron los puños.

Star: ¿Qué estas diciendo Vali?. Dijo la pelimorada con un tono serio.

Candy: Kyo, que crees que haces. Dijo la pelimarron con una mirada seria.

Vali y Kyo: eeeeeh.

Vali: ¿que hacemos?. Pregunto el platino al pelilargo en voz baja.

Kyo: no tengo idea. le contesto el pelilargo también en voz baja.

Star: ¿y bien?.

Candy: respondan.

Vali: eeeeeh.

Kyo: las queremos. Fue lo único que se les pudo haber ocurrido.

Star: ¿prometan que no pelearan de este modo?.

Candy: o sino. Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Nosotras no respondemos por lo que les vayamos a hacer a ustedes.

Ambos chicos se miraron y estaban aterrorizados por lo que podían hacer sus parejas.

Vali: ¿tienes un plan?.

Kyo: lamentablemente no.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y no les quedo mas opción que aceptar.

Vali y Kyo: de acuerdo. dijo mientras bajaban la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Issei: jajajaja, muy buena esa chicas.

Star y Candy: gracias.

Ambas chicas fueron con su respectivo novio, lo tomaron del brazo, se sentaron en el sofá y decidieron ver televisión.

Ophis: bueno, creo que me iré.

Issei: ¿pero adonde?.

Ophis: pues por ahí. la verdad ahora mismo no tengo lugar donde ir.

Issei: ¿y porque no te quedas aquí?.

Todos miraron al castaño muy sorprendidos.

Ophis: ¿aquí?.

Issei: si, después de todo nosotros provocamos que ese lugar se destruyera.

Vali: la lamento mucho Ophis. Dijo el platino demasiado apenado.

Kyo: no pensábamos que eso pasaría. Dijo el pelilargo igual de apenado que Vali.

Ophis: no lo se.

Rias: vamos Ophis.

Jansen: será divertido.

Star y Candy: porfiiiiiiis.

Ophis: pues...

Rias: te llevare a comprar dulces.

Ophis: Esta bien me quedo.

Después de eso, Jansen decidió curar a los chicos para que no sintieran ningún dolor, debido a que por la presión habían perdido mucha fuerza, pues bueno nada le queda difícil a nuestra licantropa y logro reponer las fuerzas de los chicos.

Vali: Guau, gracias. El platino se movía y no sentía ningún dolor, de verdad repuso todas sus fuerzas.

Kyo: Eres genial. El pelilargo movía sus manos y luego estiraba los brazos y no sentía ninguna clase de dolor.

Issei: enserio te lo agradezco Jansen. El castaño beso a su novia y luego le dio un gran abrazo.

Jansen: me encanta curarte, siempre recibo algo que me gusta. Dijo la pelinegra feliz por el beso y el abrazo que recibió del castaño.

Rias le dio celos y decidió abrazar al castaño por la espalda, Issei estaba que hervía por dentro con solo sentir los pechos de la pelirroja en su espalda le hacían venir un montón de pensamientos por su cabeza.

Jansen: vaya que eres celosa.

Rias: no puedo dejar a mi Issei. Dijo sonriendo.

Issei: (Repito, me siento un campeón). Dijo en su mente. Por cierto, ¿que día es?

Ophis: Domingo.

Issei: ¿duramos un día en el monte de la muerte?.

Ophis: si.

Issei: pensé que había pasado mas tiempo.

Ophis: bueno ese lugar era muy raro, hay el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Vali: eso explica muchas de nuestras batallas, recuerdas Ophis.

Ophis: exacto, era habitual que en ese lugar el tiempo transcurriera mas lento que de lo normal.

Issei: guau.

Luego hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala hasta que alguien hablo.

Issei: entonces, ¿tienen planes?.

Candy: podemos ir al bar.

Issei: exactamente como. el castaño estaba confundido.

Candy: tengo las llaves. Dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

Issei: se la robaste a tu padre.

Candy: digamos que tengo una copia, normalmente las dejaba en la casa, pero ahora las llevo por si en una ocasión puedo tener un momento a solas con Kyo.

Kyo: yo que. El pelilargo estaba distraído viendo la televisión.

Issei: Bueno, vamos.

Ophis: ¿bar?.

Issei: si, vamos te encantara.

Ophis: de acuerdo.

Candy: bueno vamos.

Todos salieron de la casa y se fueron directo al bar.

* * *

 _Con Akeno y las demás._

 _11:00am_

Las chicas estaban de nuevo buscando a Issei, Rias, Vali, Kyo y Jansen, buscaban por tiendas, parques, restaurantes, pero nada, no había rastro de ellos, luego las chicas se detuvieron y decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

Akeno: vamos chicas que podremos encontrarlos.

Asia: Akeno san, ¿cree que podremos encontrar a Rias sama y a Issei san?. Dijo la rubia demasiado triste.

Akeno: claro que si Asia, estoy segura.

Shiku: no podemos darnos por vencidas, nosotras podemos.

Xenovia: hemos buscado por mas de 3 horas.

Irina: tranquila Xenovia, ellos aparecerán.

El resto de las chicas aun no perdían la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

Simone: que les parece si vamos a ese bar.

Todas vieron un bar llamado Living After Midnight.

Kuroka: ¿Por qué crees que estarán en este bar?.

Simone: la verdad solo digo que vayamos a tomar un descanso, no hemos parado en un buen tiempo.

Todas vieron a Simone.

Akeno: bueno, vayamos, pero no tardaremos, debemos seguir buscándolos.

Todas fueron de camino al bar.

* * *

 _Con Issei y los demás._

Todos estaban alegres en el bar, en una mesa estaban Ophis, Rias, Jansen y Star, todas estaban jugando cartas, por otro lado Kyo y Candy estaban en otra mesa besándose, la pelimarron estaba en el regazo del pelilargo y ambos se veían demasiado cómodos y por otro lado Issei estaba charlando con Vali mientras tomaban unos bebidas, como ya era costumbre.

Issei: y bien.

Vali: y bien que.

Issei: todo parece que saldrá a la perfección.

Vali: te veo muy confiado.

Issei: ¿no piensas lo mismo?.

Vali: no estoy diciendo eso, pero tengo nervios de que algo malo llegue a pasar, como que uno de nosotros muera o algo peor.

Issei: ahora que lo dices, nunca pensé eso. Dijo mientras tomaba de su bebida.

Luego ell castaño recordó aquella pesadilla y recordó lo que decía el supuesto Bai _"crees que tu dos amigos podrán ayudarte, ja, uno de ellos quedara demasiado herido y el otro, bueno, ya no estará con ustedes para cuando esto suceda"._ esa pesadilla lo atormentaba, honestamente el castaño tenia miedo de perder a uno de sus amigos.

Issei: Sera una dura batalla.

Vali: ya lo creo. Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida.

Luego sintieron que alguien entraba al bar, Issei y Vali decidieron ver quien era y quedaron sorprendidos, al punto que pensaban que si era un sueño, Issei y Vali vieron a Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka y el resto de las chicas.

Issei: ¿Chicas?.

Vali: ¿Kuroka, Le fay?.

Kyo y las demás chicas vieron y no creían lo que pasaba, todos estaban de nuevo juntos.

Rias: ¡AKENO!. La pelirroja se alegro de ver a la morena así que no dudo nada y fue donde Akeno y la abrazo. Te extrañe mucho Akeno, tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Dijo la pelirroja demasiado alegre y emocionada.

Akeno: Rias. La morena estaba alegre de ver a la pelirroja. Gracias a lucifer que estas bien. Volvió a abrazar a Rias.

Luego se separaron y Rias decidió saludar a las demás chicas, mientras Akeno vio como un chico se ponía de pie, ella sabia quien era, el hombre que amaba.

Akeno: Issei. Ella no creía que lo volvería a ver.

Issei: Akeno.

El castaño tuvo miles de emociones, pero recordó mas que nada los bellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, entonces no dudo nada y decidió abrazarla y darle un profundo beso en los labios el cual duro casi un minuto.

Todas (Excepto Shiku y Simone): ¡ISSEI!. Dijeron alegres.

El castaño las vio y sonrió con solo ver a las chicas, después de lo que le había contado Rias, sabia que ellas no tenían la culpa y que el verdadero responsable de todo esto era Sirzechs.

Issei: chicas, las extrañe.

Issei fue con cada una de las chicas y les hizo lo mismo con Akeno, tardo alrededor de casi 10 minutos en darles el beso y el abrazo a cada una, ninguna quería soltar al castaño, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se veían y ellas no sabían como responderle todo esa culpa que sentían.

Asia: Issei tenemos que contarte algo.

Xenovia: esperamos que puedas perdonarnos.

Irina: lamentamos todo lo que paso.

Koneko: eres muy importante para nosotras Sempai.

Le fay y Ravel: ¿podrías escucharnos?. Dijeron con una cara tierna.

Rossweisse: Por favor.

Kuroka: Te extrañamos demasiado Issei Nya.

Issei: no me importa lo que haiga pasado, yo siempre las amare, para toda mi vida.

El castaño ya sabia de que querían hablar, pero aun así decidió escuchar, mientras, la licantropa y la pelimorada los veían desde una de las mesas.

Star: ¿no te dan celos?.

Jansen: no, la verdad me lo esperaba, ya es normal con Issei. Dijo la licantropa con tranquilidad.

Luego Kuroka y Le fay vieron a Vali y entonces fueron donde él y lo abrazaron.

Star: ahora si. La pelimorada se había puesto celosa.

Star se iba a poner de pie y las iba a quitar de Vali, pero Jansen la detuvo.

Jansen: tranquila, también ellas son solo novias de Issei, no tienen nada extraño con Vali.

Star: de acuerdo. Dijo mientras se calmaba.

Mientras Kuroka y Le fay abrazaban a Vali no dudaron en soltar las lagrimas, el platino se puso de pie y les pregunto.

Vali: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloran? y ¿Dónde están Bikou y Arthur?.

Le fay: es que, lo que paso fue que...

La maga no pudo contarlo y entonces Kuroka decidió contarle la terrible noticia a Vali.

Kuroka: resulta que Sirzechs Lucifer... Mato a Bikou.

Vali: ¡¿QUE?!. El platino estaba sorprendido, no creía lo que había escuchado.

Kuroka: después de que obligo a Rias a escapar, antes de que él se fuera mato a Bikou y luego había amenazado a Shiku.

Vali: ¿y Arthur?.

Le fay: decidió ir al inframundo, pero dijo que debía ir solo y desapareció en un portal.

Vali: ya veo, espero que al menos Arthur no muera.

Jansen veía lo que pasaba, pero luego decidió ver de nuevo a Issei el cual estaba escuchando a las chicas tratando de explicarle todo a pesar de que ya sabia, pero entre las chicas vio a una un poco distancia del resto a una pelinaranja que ella conocía muy bien y con solo verla hacia que se pusiera nerviosa.

Star: bonita la chica del cabello naranja.

Jansen: si-si.

Star: que sucede.

Jansen: nada.

Star: tiene que ver con esa chica.

Jansen no respondió nada y solo la veía.

Star: ¿la conoces?.

Jansen: si, ella... es mi hermana.

Star: ¿y porque no le hablas?.

Jansen: tengo miedo.

Star: ¿de que?.

Jansen: De que no quiera verme.

Star: porque no quisiera verte, eres su hermana.

Jansen: han pasado muchas cosas y no se si ella aun quiera verme después de varios meses sin saber una de la otra. Ella gracias a Rias sabia que Simone había sido manipulada por Sirzechs, pero aun así no estaba segura si ella quería verla.

Star: tranquila, ella de seguro quiere verte.

Jansen: ¿estas segura?.

Simone: las hermanas siempre se apoyan a pesar de todo.

Fue cuando la pelinegra noto que la pelinaranja la estaba mirando, Simone tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, ella extrañaba demasiado a su hermanita y lo mismo Jansen, hace mucho que no se veía con su hermana mayor, entonces la pelinegra se puso de pie y fue donde Simone.

Simone: Jansen. Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Jansen: Simone. La pelinegra aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Simone: Guau, has cambiado mucho, Kyo tenia razón, ya no pareces la niña que yo solía cuidar. Decía la pelinaranja con una sonrisa y limpiándose una lagrima que salía de sus ojos.

Jansen: jeje, se puede decir que me he desarrollado. La pelinegra rio un poco.

Ambas chicas sonrieron por verse la una a la otra.

Simone: Te extrañe mucho Jansen.

Jansen: ay, abrázame Simone.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y querían llorar, pero aguantaron las ganas y solo sonrieron.

Jansen: me alegro que volvamos a estar juntas.

Simone: yo también.

Jansen noto que ella miraba a todos los lados como si buscara a alguien.

Jansen: que pasa, que buscas.

Simone: ¿Dónde esta Kyo?.

Ese nombre llamo la atención de Shiku la cual estaba recargada en una pared mientras miraba todo.

Jansen: Oh, esta. La pelinegra voltio a ver a la mesa donde estaban, pero solo vio a Candy la cual estaba conmovida por estos momentos familiares. Candy, ¿Dónde esta Kyo?.

Candy: decidió subir al segundo piso, dijo que necesitaba pensar.

Simone: ¿crees que pueda verlo?.

Shiku: Yo también. Las chicas vieron a Shiku.

Candy: la verdad no lo se, apenas Issei fue con las demás chicas, él solo se puso de pie y subió.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo estaba en el segundo piso, él temía lo que pasaría con Simone, Shiku y Candy, luego no sabia si ellas querían verlo, entonces cubrió su cara con sus manos y solo quería que esto no estuviera pasando, luego alguien lo tomo del hombro, el pelilargo se quito las manos de su cara y cuando se dio cuenta era Simone, el pelilargo no evito mirarla, su ropa negra, sus shorts los cuales mostraban sus piernas, su camisa negra sin mangas, sus botas y luego su linda cara, luego recordó los momentos con ella.

Kyo: Si-Si-Simone. El pelilargo no sabia que decir.

Simone: hola Kyo. Dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Puedo sentarme?.

Kyo: cla-claro. El pelilargo trataba de estar cuerdo. ¿Y q-que te tra-trajo?. El pelilargo se sentía nervioso de estar al lado de Simone.

Simone: honestamente no pensé que ustedes estarían aquí, solo habíamos venido a tomar un descanso, los estábamos buscando, será el destino que quiso que nos encontráramos.

Kyo: Ya veo.

Luego hubo un pequeño silencio entre los 2 hasta que Simone hablo.

Simone: lo lamento.

Kyo: ¿que?.

Simone: Shiku se entero de lo que en realidad cometió Sirzechs y enserio lamento haber hecho todo lo que hice, nunca debí dejarme llevar por los pensamientos de él.

Kyo: ¿Shiku esta aquí?.

Simone: Si, dijo que después subía.

Kyo: ya veo. Luego recordó como Rias les había contado todo. De hecho ya lo sabia.

Simone: ¿a que te refieres?.

Kyo: Rias nos conto todo, pero nunca me dijo que ustedes lo recordaban y pensé que ustedes aun no sabían la verdad.

Simone: todo paso tan rápido, pero. Tomo las manos del pelilargo. Te extrañe demasiado.

Kyo: Simone debo decirte algo.

Simone: ¿Qué cosa?.

Kyo: tu viste a la chica de cabello marrón.

Simone: Si, creo que se llama Candy.

Kyo: resulta que ella es mi pareja actual.

Simone estaba sorprendida, pero aun así no le importo.

Simone: no me importa.

Kyo: pero...

Simone: Kyo, estuve mas de 5 meses sin ti, te extrañe bastante, por favor Kyo, no me importa si estas con Shiku o con Candy, yo te amo desde que me perdonaste la vida. La pelinaranja tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

El pelilargo entonces puso su mano en su mejilla.

Kyo: Simone... te amo.

El pelilargo la beso en los labios, ambos extrañaban esa sensación de la boca del otro, luego se separaron por falta de aire, luego se abrazaron y esperaban que esto nunca terminara, pero había alguien que los interrumpió.

Shiku: eh eh.

Simone: oh, jeje, te dejo con ella. Sonrió y bajo las escaleras sin antes darle un ultimo beso.

Luego el pelilargo se puso de pie y vio a Shiku.

Kyo: han pasado muchas cosas.

Shiku: ya lo creo.

La pelinegra se fue acercando y luego estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

Kyo: No tienes que explicarme nada, Simone me conto todo y se que no fue tu culpa. Le puso una mano en su mejilla.

Shiku: Kyo. La pelinegra no pudo evitar llorar y abrazo al pelilargo. Te extrañe.

Kyo: yo también Shiku. Acaricio su cabeza. Te juro que yo también.

Shiku lo vio y sus labios estaban a nada de tocarse.

Shiku: Te amo. Le susurro.

Kyo: También te amo. Sonrió

Luego se dieron un beso tierno, las manos del pelilargo estaban en su cintura, mientras las de ella estaban en su pecho, eran varias cosas que querían hacer, pero luego el pelilargo hablo.

Kyo: tengo que decirte algo.

Shiku: que sucede.

Kyo: tengo otra pareja. La pelinegra no dijo nada. Su nombre es Candy y...

Shiku lo volvió a besar, esta vez fue mas apasionado, no duro tanto debido a la falta de aire.

Shiku: no me importa si estas ahora con alguien, antes ya te compartía y nada cambiara.

Kyo: pero..

Shiku: eres el que me diste un hogar y el primero que me acepto tal como soy, no lo ves, yo te amo.

Kyo: también te amo, ahora solo falta la opinión de Candy.

Shiku: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Kyo: espero.

El pelilargo bajo con la nieta de [SATAN] tomando su mano, luego vio a Candy y decidió explicarle todo, al principio recibió una cachetada por parte de Candy y luego recibió un beso de ella.

Candy: La cachetada fue por no decirme la verdad y el beso porque también te amo y también espero que por estar con mas chicas no me dejes de lado.

Kyo: nunca. Sonrió.

Issei: bueno, todo quedo arreglado, por fin volvemos a estar todos juntos.

Vali: bueno, la gran mayoría. Dijo el platino mientras abrazaba a Star.

Issei: es cierto, ¿Dónde están Bikou, Arthur y Gasper?.

Akeno: pues Gasper se quedo en el hotel.

Le fay: Arthur se fue al inframundo, dijo que debía hacer algo solo.

Kuroka: Y Bikou... él lamentablemente... fue asesinado por Sirzechs.

Issei: Ese Maldito, me las pagara por todo lo que hizo.

Vali: cuenta conmigo. Dijo el platino confiado.

Kyo: y conmigo.

Todas: y con nosotras.

Issei sonrió al ver a sus amigos apoyándolo.

Issei: de acuerdo, tal vez no sea hoy, ni mañana, pero.. derrotaremos a Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias: así será Issei, así será.

Issei: bueno, vamos a casa.

 **Fin del capitulo 28.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 29: Un descanso no cae mal.**

 **Advertencia: Posiblemente, este será un capitulo de relleno, por eso no será tan largo como los otros.**

 _1 semana y 4 días después._

Todo parecía ir de maravilla con nuestros protagonistas, todos se habían reconciliados, ahora mismo todos vivían en la residencia Issei, todo parecía calmado, Issei disfrutaba el tiempo con sus chicas, lo mismo con Vali y Kyo, estaban felices de estar con sus parejas, e incluso Ophis empezaba a sentir cosas por Issei, pero había algo que no le convencía al platino y el pelilargo, y ese algo era la salud de Jansen, la pelinegra últimamente se veía un poco enferma, tenia constantes mareos y vomitaba muy seguido estos últimos días, mientras, hoy se concentraban por ir a la academia.

Kyo: ¿crees que estará bien?. Dijo el pelilargo mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero encima del uniforme.

Vali: No lo creo, ha estado muy mal estos días.

Kyo: Issei sabrá de lo que sucede con ella.

Vali: ayer hablo con ella y lo único que le dijo a Issei era que algo que le había sentado mal.

Kyo: que extraño, para mi hay algo mas que un simple dolor de estomago.

Vali: pues si te parece, Star fue con ella y ahora están hablando.

Kyo: creo que si.

Vali: porque estas tan preocupado por Jansen.

Kyo: me agrada, la quiero como mi hermanita, además porque es la hermana de mi novia.

Vali: y que pasa con eso.

Kyo: 2 razones, numero uno, me preocupa su salud.

Vali: y la segunda.

Kyo: tengo miedo de Simone si se entera de que algo pase con su hermana.

Vali: pero si se ve que es tierna.

Kyo: eso es lo que tu crees, yo la conozco bien y a veces me da escalofríos.

Vali: si tu lo dices.

Kyo: oye por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Issei?.

Vali: decidió salir con todas sus novias, dijo que para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kyo: Pero hoy tenemos que ir a la academia.

Vali: Candy no te conto.

Kyo: que cosa.

Vali: al parecer algo conmovió mucho a Candy y dejo que Issei faltara para estar con las chicas.

Kyo: y yo que soy su novio me hace ir, que injusto.

Vali: hablando de eso, ¿y tus chicas?.

Kyo: dijeron que querían prepararme una sorpresa, ¿cual?, no tengo idea.

Vali: jmm, ya veo, entonces esta vez nos dejaron solos.

Kyo: ya lo creo, bueno, ¿quieres salir?.

Vali: Pero tenemos que ir a la academia.

Kyo: apenas llevamos poco mas de una semana, no podrán decirnos nada.

Vali: siento que algo malo pasara y ambos saldremos perdiendo.

Kyo: no exactamente. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Vali: ok, que tienes en mente.

Ambos chicos fueron a la habitación de Ophis y tocaron la puerta.

Ophis: ya voy.

La loli abrió la puerta y vio a Vali y Kyo, y entonces dio un suspiro.

Ophis: ¿Qué necesitan?

Kyo: podrías hacer clones de nosotros para que nos reemplacen y puedan ir a la academia.

Ophis: ¿que van a hacer?.

Vali: aun no sabemos.

Kyo: pero no queremos ir a la academia.

Ophis: de acuerdo, pero organizaran mi habitación por una semana.

Vali y Kyo: hecho.

Ophis: bien, comencemos.

La loli uso una de sus técnicas y creo 2 clones, uno era de Vali y el otro de Kyo, ambos chicos los vieron y quedaron sorprendidos.

Kyo: oye te quedaron iguales. Dijo el pelilargo mientras veía a su clon.

Vali: hola guapo. Dijo mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su clon. Sabia que no veía mal.

Kyo y Ophis lo vieron con cara de enserio.

Kyo: dime que así no era antes de conocerlo.

Ophis: bueno, un par de veces.

Kyo: ay por lucifer.

Ophis: tu lo has dicho.

Los chicos entonces se llevaron a sus clones a la academia.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño estaba en un parque con las chicas, antes habían ido a comprar un helado y ahora todos estaban sentados en varias bancas mientras se comían el helado.

Issei: ah, como extrañaba estos momentos. Dijo mientras comía un poco de su helado.

Rias: y nosotras a ti.

La pelirroja le dio un beso al castaño y así consecutivamente todas le daban un beso a Issei.

Akeno: por cierto Issei, que hiciste en estos 5 meses desde que ocurrió, bueno, ya sabes.

El castaño pensó que no había hecho mucho mientras estaba separado de sus chicas.

Issei: honestamente no hice mucho, pues Jansen y yo como en 2 meses después de lo sucedido empezamos a salir, y pues salía con ella o con Vali y su novia o con Kyo para meditar.

Asia: Pero te has vuelto mas fuerte, siento que tu presencia ha aumentado.

Issei: entrenamos con Ophis para volvernos mas fuertes.

Koneko: ¿todo eso es para derrotar a Sirzechs Lucifer?.

El castaño bajo la mirada y no sabia como contarle a las chicas todo el asunto con Bai.

Issei: pues por un lado si.. y por otro... es que...

Rias noto lo que quería decir Issei, entonces tomo su mano.

Rias: vamos Issei, tu puedes decírselo, ellas necesitan saber, pueden ayudarnos.

Issei: lo se, pero él no es alguien como los demás, tengo el presentimiento de que Bai es mas peligroso que todos.

Xenovia: ¿Issei, de que están hablando?.

Issei vio a sus chicas, entonces tomo aire y decidió contarles.

Issei: por un lado si entrene para derrotar a Sirzechs, pero... hay alguien mucho peor.

Todas excepto Rias estaban sorprendidas.

Akeno: ¿Quién es ese alguien?

Issei: se llama Bai, él es el otro nieto de Trihexa, mi primo.

Si antes las chicas estaban sorprendidas, ahora no creían lo que escuchaban.

Irina: ¿E-e-él es tu primo?.

El castaño asintió.

Issei: No se como es su apariencia, pero al igual que él, mataron a sus verdaderos padres hace muchos años, específicamente cuando éramos unos bebes.

Kuroka: como sabes todo eso. Dijo la nekomata pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.

Issei: Ophis me conto toda la historia, y todo paso porque querían nuestro poder para ayudar a su facción.

Rossweisse: estas hablando de...

Issei: Ángeles, Caídos y demonios, pero también estaba [SATAN] y sus hijos, ellos lograron asesinar a mis padres.

Ravel: ¿y los padres de Bai?

Issei: los mato Kokabiel.

Akeno: ese maldito, menos mal ya no esta vivo.

Issei: si, pero ya el daño esta hecho.

Le fay: ¿yo tengo una duda?.

Issei: ¿cual?.

Le fay: si paso todo eso, porque no buscas a Bai y tratas de razonar con él.

Issei: al parecer no creo que sea posible, su poder es demasiado que parece ser que lo llevo a la locura.

Asia: ¿Qué tan seguro estas?.

Issei: las probabilidades son demasiado altas, según me había contado Ophis, Bai puede reaccionar del mismo modo que yo hice como... como. El castaño recordó cuando se transformo en esa bestia.

Xenovia: ¿Cómo que?.

Issei: como hice yo.

Todos estaban confundidas.

Irina: ¿a que te refieres a como hiciste tu?

Issei: yo obtuve un poder cuando pelee contra Raikin, según me había contado Ddraig, ese poder nació por el odio, la locura y la venganza, me convertí en un monstruo, con solo recordarlo, me da miedo que llegue a salirme de control y no pueda salvarlas de mi, al igual que temo que Bai llegue a volverse demasiado loco y nadie pueda detenerlo.

luego Irina se le acerco.

Irina: no tienes que preocuparte, todas estamos para ti, al igual tienes a Jansen, a Simone, a Shiku, a Candy, a Star, a Ophis y por supuesto a Vali y Kyo.

Issei: eso creo. El castaño le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la pelinaranja.

Luego todos se hicieron a un lado porque vieron a 2 tipos usando batas negras y tenían 2 grandes barbas, con cabello negro ondulado, gafas negras y unos sombreros a lo slash, las chicas e Issei se quedaron viéndolos raros.

¿?1: Que, acaso uno no puede pasear tranquilo en estos días. Dijo con un acento alemán demasiado falso.

¿?2: Esta juventud de hoy en día. Dijo el otro con ese acento alemán demasiado malo.

Los sujetos siguieron su camino.

Issei: ha sido lo mas extraño que he visto en estos días.

Las chicas: nosotras igual.

* * *

 _Con Vali y Kyo._

Los chicos cruzaron el parque con esos trajes ridículos y con sus acentos falsos, luego tomaron otro camino y perdieron de vista a los demás y luego se quitaron los disfraces y cada uno tenia el uniforme de la academia, pero sin el chaleco.

Kyo: repíteme porque tuvimos que usar estos trajes y hablar como alemanes.

Vali: que no lo ves, si Issei o las chicas nos veían, sospecharían de porque no estamos en la academia y lo peor que nos pueda pasar es que le digan a nuestras parejas y ellas probablemente nos golpearían y nos dejarían miles de trabajos de la academia.

Kyo: jmm, pues ahora que lo dices si hubiera sido malo si no veian.

Vali: ya lo ves.

Kyo: ¿y para donde vamos?

Vali: recuerdas la fabrica a la que fuimos cuando vimos por primera vez a esa cosa extraña.

Kyo: si.

Vali: pues entrenaremos ahí, todo esta destruido y si mas recuerdo nada sirve en esa fabrica, así que podemos luchar y cometer desastre sin que...

Kyo: nadie se entere de quien hizo todos esos desastres.

Vali: exacto.

Kyo: guau, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Vali: gracias, hey como que por primera vez.

Kyo: eeeeeh. El pelilargo solo camino y comenzó a silbar.

Vali: hey vuelve, como que por primera vez estas de acuerdo conmigo. Fue detrás del pelilargo.

* * *

 _Con Jansen y Star._

la pelinegra estaba en su habitación y Star la estaba cuidando, resulta que la licantropa había estado vomitando y se sentía mareada.

Star: ¿segura que no quieres ir a un medico?.

Jansen: si, estoy bien.

Star: Jansen.

Jansen: me siento bien, enserio.

Star: sabes que no te creo, así que te compre esto.

Saco de su mochila una caja la cual era de una prueba de embarazo.

Jansen: ¿crees que estoy embarazada?.

Star: no lo sabremos hasta estar seguras. Dijo la pelimorada demasiado seria.

Jansen estaba nerviosa.

Jansen: no podría ser que comí algo en mal estado. Dijo la pelinegra demasiado nerviosa.

Star: bueno, hagamos la prueba.

* * *

 _Con Simone, Shiku y Candy._

Las 3 chicas tenían varias bolsas las cuales estaban llenas de ropa.

Simone: que emoción, esto le va a encantar a Kyo.

Shiku: guau, estas demasiado emocionada.

Simone: ¿tu no?, somos sus novias, y hace tiempo que no lo veíamos, estoy tan FELIIIIIIIIIIZ.

Candy: bueno pues ese es su caso, yo pues lo conocí mucho después.

Shiku: y como fue todo lo de ustedes.

Candy: pues, lo conocí en la academia y no les niego que me llamo la atención su forma de ser.

Simone: y que mas paso.

Candy: pues decidí invitarlo a salir, pero eso fue después de la escuela, de hecho tuve que ir a su casa.

Simone: yyyyyy. Dijo la pelinaranja ilusionada.

Candy recordó cuando fue atacada por Kiba y bajo su mirada.

Simone: ¿Qué paso?.

Candy: un chico casi me mato ese día.

Simone y Shiku estaban sorprendidas.

Shiku: y que sucedió.

Candy: lo ultimo que recordé fue a Kyo, él estaba demasiado triste y luego perdí el conocimiento. Dijo la pelimarron conteniendo las lagrimas.

Simone: tranquila ya paso. La pelinaranja abrazo a Candy.

Candy: creo que si no hubiera sido por Kyo, yo habría muerto.

Shiku: y ese chico que te ataco, ¿sabes como era?.

Candy: ahora no recuerdo bien como era, pero creo que se llama Kiba.

Simone y Shiku se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.

Simone: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?.

Candy: Kyo lo llamo así cuando nos vio, él quería pelear con Kyo y... luego no se que paso, me ataco y sucedió toda esta locura.

Simone: Tranquila Candy, todo ya paso.

Shiku: Kyo no te conto que paso con ese chico.

Candy: solo me dijo que se había ido.

Shiku: (Guau, todas hemos sido rescatadas por Kyo, al parecer es un buen chico). Dijo la pelinegra en su mente y luego sonrió. Creo que debemos volver, para prepararle la sorpresa a Kyo.

Candy: si. La pelimarron cambio sus ánimos y ahora tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Simone: ¡SIIIIIII!. Pero nadie estaba mas alegre que la pelinaranja.

y así las 3 chicas se fueron para la casa.

* * *

 _De nuevo con Vali y Kyo._

Ambos chicos habían llegado a la fabrica abandonada y habían comenzado una batalla la cual había durado casi todo el día, chocaban contra las maquinas dejándolas en un peor estado, las paredes quedaban agrietadas y los chicos quedaban con varios moretones, y ya habían pasado varias horas y entre ellos decidieron conversar.

Vali: y. Esquivo un golpe del pelilargo. Como crees que derrotaremos a Sirzechs.

Kyo: a mi lo que me preocupa es.. Whoa. Dijo mientras detenía un golpe del platino. Buen golpe.

Vali: gracias, entonces que era lo que decías. Dijo mientras volvían a luchar.

Kyo: claro, que a mi lo que mas preocupa es el tal Bai.

Vali: jmm, para ser honestos, no me acordaba de él.

Kyo: aunque logramos volvernos demasiado fuertes, aun siento que esto no será fácil.

Vali: pero bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil, mira somos tu y yo.

Kyo: si.

Vali: Issei.

Kyo: aja.

Vali: y las chicas.

Kyo: y el niño vampiro.

Vali: exacto, si logramos que las Rias, Jansen, Candy y Star logren que las demás estén a su nivel, no habrá problemas.

Kyo: pues por Shiku no te preocupes, ella esta al mismo nivel de Rias.

Vali: ¿enserio?.

Kyo: sabes quien es su abuelo, es lógico que ella sea fuerte.

Vali: en un punto tienes razón.

Kyo: ya ves.

Vali: entonces es capaz que pueda subir su poder aun mas.

Kyo: honestamente no se, pues todavía su vida ha entrenado, la verdad no estoy seguro si todo su poder ya salió.

Vali: bueno, no te puedo negar eso.

Ambos se dieron puñetazo en el estomago y cayeron al suelo.

Vali y Kyo: Buen golpe. Se dijeron el uno al otro.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una de las barandillas que se encontraban ahí y miraban el suelo debido a que se sentían demasiado cansados por esos golpes que se dieron el uno al otro.

Vali: ahora que hablamos de todo el asunto de Bai, que tanto nos pueden ayudar todos.

Kyo: jmm, jamás lo he analizado.

Vali: pues que te parece Le fay.

Kyo: ¿la maga?.

Vali: si.

Kyo: la verdad no tendría mucho que hacer contra Bai, imaginando el poder que puede tener ese chico, Le fay no nos seria de gran ayuda en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posiblemente nos serviría que fuera apoyo utilizando su magia o energía.

Vali: jmm, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kyo: que tal Kuroka.

Vali: ella nos podría ayudar cuerpo a cuerpo, es muy buena atacando del mismo modo que es buena con sus poderes.

Kyo: esta bien.

Vali: Ravel Phoenix, que tal.

Kyo: no he visto mucho de sus ataques, la podría decirte.

Vali: honestamente seria el mismo caso de Le fay.

Kyo: ya veo, que tal la valquiria.

Vali: Rossweisse puede ser muy buena con sus poderes, honestamente podría ayudarnos a distancia.

Kyo: me parece bien.

Vali: ahora Gasper.

Kyo: el niño vampiro es fuerte, solo espera que se vea como nosotros, puede hacer grandes cosas, él podría ayudarnos bastante mas que nada en la parte de los poderes.

Vali: tienes mucha confianza en él.

Kyo: se que traerá sorpresas.

Vali: ahora Koneko.

Kyo: la niña es fuerte, lo he notado en la batalla contra Reon, con el entrenamiento nos serviría cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vali: suena bien.

Kyo: La ángel.

Vali: es él As de Miguel, líder de los ángeles.

Kyo: entonces es fuerte.

Vali: bastante.

Kyo: Xenovia.

Vali: es igual de fuerte a Irina, no hay mucho que decir, es muy buena usando armas.

Kyo: suena bien.

Vali: Asia.

Kyo: se que no seria la mejor mano a mano, pero podría ser buena atacando con poderes dañinos, además ella tiene dotes para curar, nos serviría mucho.

Vali: muy cierto.

Kyo: Simone.

Vali: tu novia tiene una presencia igual que Kuroka.

Kyo: entonces es el mismo caso de Kuroka, se bien como es su modo de luchar.

Vali: Candy.

Kyo: ella es fuerte, pero aun es nueva en esto, posiblemente cuerpo a cuerpo lo logre, pero necesitaría ayuda.

Vali: como Star.

Kyo: en ella pensaba, ambas son buen dúo, servirían para mantener un combate mano a mano.

Vali: eso suena bien.

Kyo: lo se.

Vali: que tal Akeno.

Kyo: jmm, es una chica fuerte, junto a Rias lograron controlar a Shiku cuando ella estaba bajo el poder del sello, de las mujeres mas fuertes que he visto.

Vali: Jansen.

Kyo: curiosamente cuando la conocí, ella era menos fuerte que Simone, pero ahora sus poderes son impresionantes, no tenemos que subestimarla.

Vali: de acuerdo.

Kyo: ahora Rias.

Vali: es muy fuerte, es de la que mas resistió el entrenamiento de Ophis, ella es sin duda es muy fuerte junto con Shiku.

Kyo: si, bueno, y que tal Ophis.

Vali: honestamente ella puede ser nuestra clave para que nos ayude a derrotar a Bai, es la mas fuerte.

Kyo: tienes toda la razón, casi no aguantamos su entrenamiento.

Vali: exacto.

Kyo: y por ultimo, Issei.

Vali: ese chico siempre trae sorpresas, sin dudarlo siempre busca el modo de hacerse mas fuerte.

Kyo: si, aun no lo entiendo, pero odio admitirlo.

Vali: ¿que?.

Kyo: Issei es mas fuerte que nosotros.

Vali: Odio decirlo, pero es cierto.

Kyo: sin duda Issei le dará mas batalla a Bai.

Vali: ja, después de esta batalla, entrenare lo suficiente para ser mas fuerte que Issei.

Kyo: jaja, creo que ese también será mi siguiente objetivo.

Ambos chicos se bajaron de la barandilla y salieron de la fabrica, ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

Vali: tenemos que volver.

Kyo: una carrera para ver quien llega primero.

Vali: me leíste la mente.

Los chicos corrieron lo mas rápido posible y en 5 minutos llegaron a la casa, entonces abrieron la puerta y vieron a Issei y sus chicas viendo televisión y a Simone, Shiku y Candy hablando en la mesa, pero no vieron a Ophis, pero sabían que estaba en su habitación, y tampoco veían a Star y Jansen, pero luego vieron a Star salir de la habitación de Jansen.

Star: oh, Vali, Kyo, llegaron de la academia.

Vali: si si de la academia ahí estábamos. Dijo el platino nervioso.

Kyo: todo el día, nada de luchas, jajaja. También el pelilargo estaba nervioso.

Star: súper, necesito que entren a la habitación.

Vali: ¿Qué sucede?.

Star: Es sobre Jansen. Dijo en voz baja para que solo ellos escucharan.

El platino y el pelilargo se vieron serio y luego vieron a Star.

Kyo: vamos.

Los 3 entraron a la habitación y al entrar vieron a la pelinegra llorando.

Kyo: Jansen que sucedió.

La licantropa lo vio y lo abrazo.

Jansen: que voy a hacer, como le diré esto a Simone y lo mas importante como se lo diré a Issei.

Kyo: pero que paso, que debes decirle.

Star mientras le susurraba algo a Vali haciendo que quedara demasiado, pero demasiado impactado.

Kyo: Que sucede, Jansen que paso.

Jansen saco de una mesita al lado de su cama una muestra de embarazo y se la dio al pelilargo.

Jansen: mira como salió.

El pelilargo la vio y quedo demasiado sorprendido.

Kyo: positivo.

Jansen: Estoy esperando un hijo de Issei. Dijo la licantropa con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **Fin del capitulo 29.**

* * *

 **Hey, que tal, primero, perdón por la demora, estaba visitando a mi hermana, además las clases no me dejaban descansar y lo segundo como lo dije, este capitulo es relleno, por eso Vali y Kyo tenían la mayoría de protagonismo en este capitulo, pero tranquilos, en el próximo todo volverá a la normalidad.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 30: Una gran noticia.**

Kyo: positivo.

Jansen: Estoy esperando un hijo de Issei. Dijo la licantropa con lagrimas en los ojos.

El pelilargo miro a Vali y Star los cuales también estaban sorprendidos y luego volvió a ver a Jansen.

La licantropa soltó al pelilargo.

Jansen: Kyo dime que hago.

Kyo: No lo se.

Jansen: como le explicare esto a mi hermana y como se le explicare a Issei. Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Kyo: pues... no se, Vali, Star ayúdenme.

Vali: eeeeh...

Star: yo digo que debes decírselos.

Jansen: pero y si no lo aceptan.

Vali: pues Kyo y yo golpeamos a Issei hasta que acepte. Dijo golpeando sus puños.

Kyo: Si y yo terminare con Simone si ella no acepta que tendrá un sobrino o sobrina. Dijo dándole una sonrisa. Aunque si lo pienso bien me odiarías si le hiciera daño a tu hermana.

Jansen: jaja, tranquilo, aprecio mucho su apoyo, pero creo que es necesario que Issei y Simone se enteren.

Vali: exactamente cuanto tienes de embarazo.

Star: Vali. lo golpeo en la cabeza. Eso no se pregunta.

Vali: pero que.

Jansen: No, tranquilo, pues la ultima vez que Issei y yo estuvimos juntos creo que fue hace mas o menos 2 semanas, así que supongo que debe tener como 2 semanas.

Kyo: bueno, ahora mismo no importa cuanto tiempo tenga, ahora debes decírselo a Issei y a Simone.

Jansen: si. Luego vio a Kyo. Me acompañarías.

Kyo: ¿Por qué yo?.

Jansen: es por si no me aceptan y tenga alguien que me apoye.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Los 4 salieron de la habitación y estaban en la sala, Jansen vio a Issei y lo tomo del hombro.

Jansen: Issei.

Issei: oh hola Jansen. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Cómo estas?, no te he visto en todo el día.

Jansen sonrió y tomo las manos de Issei.

Jansen: ¿podemos hablar?.

Issei: claro.

Jansen: en privado.

Issei estaba confundido, pero aun así accedió y ambos fueron a la cocina, Vali y Star se sentaron en el comedor junto con Simone, Shiku y Candy, y Kyo se recargo sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados y veía la cocina, mientras el castaño y la pelinegra se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

Issei: y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Jansen: pues... resulta que. La pelinegra miro sus manos y vio que las manos del castaño estaban sobre las suyas.

Issei: ¿Qué sucede?. El castaño comenzaba a preocuparse.

Jansen: es que... resulta que yo... yo... yo.

La pelinegra no pudo decir nada porque se desmayo y cayo de la silla.

Issei: ¡JANSEN!. Issei se puso de pie y fue donde su novia licantropa y tomo su pulso. Esta estable. la cargo en sus brazos.

Tras el grito de Issei, Kyo y Simone entraron a la cocina demasiado preocupados.

Kyo: Issei.

Simone: ¡¿que paso con mi hermana?!. Dijo en voz alta.

Issei: S-se d-desmayo. El castaño estaba demasiado preocupado por su chica.

Kyo: vamos, tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Simone: Iré con ustedes.

Issei: Si-si, pero vamos.

Kyo, Simone e Issei con Jansen en brazos salieron de la cocina, todos los vieron preocupados por Jansen.

Rias: Issei, que paso.

Issei: Jansen se desmayo tengo que llevarla al hospital.

Kyo: vamos Issei.

Akeno: p-pero como piensan ir al hospital, queda demasiado lejos.

Issei: cierto. Luego el castaño se le ocurrió una idea. Kyo.

Kyo: dime.

Issei: ¿puedes seguirme el paso?.

Kyo: pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Issei: vámonos.

Kyo: espera. Kyo alzo a Simone en brazos. Ella quiere ir a ver porque le preocupa su hermana.

Issei: de acuerdo, pero rápido.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rias: whoa.

Akeno: eso si fue rápido.

Star: ¿crees que estarán bien?. Le dijo la pelimorada a el platino.

Vali: Si, pero aun así Issei se va enterar de algún modo que esta esperando un hijo. Dijo el platino mientras abraza a su novia.

Mientras Issei y Kyo iban corriendo a una gran velocidad mientras iban cargando a Jansen y Simone respectivamente, iban mas rápido que una bala, nadie los podía ver y en menos de 10 minutos llegaron al hospital.

Kyo: llévala, rápido.

Issei: claro.

Issei entro al hospital con su novia en brazos, y fue a recepción y fue atendido por una enfermera.

Issei: hola, perdone, por favor podría llamar a un medico, mi novia se desmayo.

Enfermera: claro, como te llamas.

Issei: Hyoudo Issei.

Enfermera: déjame anotarlo. La enfermera anoto su nombre en el sistema. Listo, déjame y llamo a un doctor, tu espera un momento.

Issei: gracias.

El castaño fue a un asiento libre y se sentó ahí, luego Kyo y Simone entraron al hospital y vieron a Issei y Jansen.

Kyo: que sucedió.

Issei: quedaron en llamar a un doctor.

Simone: y ya. Dijo la pelinaranja molesta.

Kyo: por eso estamos como estamos.

Issei no les presto mucha atención, solo miraba a Jansen con la esperanza que despertara, luego un doctor se acerco.

¿?: Eres Hyoudo Issei.

Todos lo miraron y el castaño se puso de pie.

Issei: si, ese soy yo.

¿?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jix, trae a la chica rápido y le haremos unos análisis.

Issei: de acuerdo, Kyo, Simone, quédense aquí.

Kyo y Simone: de acuerdo. Dijeron la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Issei llevo a Jansen hacia una sala de emergencias.

Jix: bien, espera afuera y nosotros te llamaremos si hay novedades.

Issei: de acuerdo.

El castaño acostó a Jansen en una camilla y salió de la sala de emergencias.

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli gótica se había ido a su habitación a meditar, estaba demasiado concentrada en su ser espiritual, luego en un momento se encontraba en otro mundo, parecía caminar por una habitación oscura y había una luz en el fondo.

¿?: _Ophis._ Hablaba una voz con un tono pacifico.

Ophis: ¿Quién eres?.

¿?: _Soy alguien que debe ayudarte._

Ophis: exactamente porque. La loli estaba demasiado confundida.

¿?: _Tienes que buscar la esfera de las visiones._

Ophis: pero esta en el inframundo y porque necesito buscar la esfera de las visiones.

¿?: _Revelara acontecimientos que servirán para un futuro._

Ophis: exactamente cuando debemos ir.

¿?: _Pronto, es necesario que vayas con los chicos, ellos deben saber lo que la vida les esta preparando._

Ophis: pero como lograros ir al inframundo, Sirzechs querrá matarnos si se entera de que estamos en el inframundo.

¿?: _Tienen que ir, lo que verán les ayudara a evitar un futuro peor._

Ophis: pero.

¿?: _Tienen que hacerlo._

Ophis: ¿enserio es tan importante?.

¿?: _Si Ophis, hazlo, es necesario._

Luego la luz empezó a iluminar la habitación y Ophis salió del mundo espiritual y se encontraba de nuevo en la vida real.

Ophis: ¿Que es lo que vendrá?. Se dijo a si misma.

* * *

 _Mientras con Issei._

Habían pasado mas de 30 minutos e Issei caminaba de un lado a lado mientras se mordía las uñas, Simone estaba sentando esperando novedades de su hermana y Kyo había traído 2 vasos llenos de café.

Kyo: tomen, necesitan tomar algo.

Simone: gracias amor. Dijo mientras recibía uno de los vasos.

Kyo: toma Issei.

Issei: gracias amigo. Tomo el otro vaso.

El pelilargo se sentó al lado de la pelinaranja.

Kyo: (Ay Jansen, porque te tuviste que desmayar, pero bueno lo importante es que Issei y Simone sepan). Dijo el pelilargo en su mente.

Luego vino el doctor Jix y tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

Jix: Hyoudo Issei.

Issei: si doctor.

Jix: te tengo noticias.

Issei: Dígame doctor, ¿algo malo le paso a Jansen?, ¿Cómo esta?.

Simone: ¿Mi hermana esta bien?. Dijo la pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie e iba donde el doctor.

Jix: Si tranquilos, solo les debo decir que.. ¡Felicidades!. Dijo en voz alta.

Issei y Simone: ¿Porque?. Ambos estaban confundidos.

Kyo: (Ay mi madre, se van a enterar). Dijo en su mente.

Jix: pues resulta que la señorita.. eeeh como se llamaba.. oh, ya me acuerdo, Jansen.

Issei: Díganos doctor.

Simone: que pasa con mi hermana.

Jix: pues la señorita Jansen va a ser madre, Felicidades. Le dio un abrazo a Issei y luego a Simone.

Ambos no creían lo que habían escuchado.

Jix: emocionante no. Dijo el medico con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los 2 respondió, estaban en shock.

Jix: están bien.

Ambos se desmayaron y cayeron al suelo, el doctor los vio preocupados y luego vio a Kyo.

Jix: ¿Tus amigos están bien?.

El pelilargo los vio.

Kyo: si, déjeme esto a mi. El pelilargo se puso de rodillas y se acerco al oído de Simone. Shiku es mi niña bonita. Le susurro al oído, y luego vio a Issei. Si no despiertas me robare toda la comida junto a Vali. Le grito al castaño.

Ambos se despertaron y vieron con enojo a Kyo.

Issei: ¡COMO TE COMERAS TODO CON VALI!.

Simone: ¡YO SOY MAS BONITA QUE SHIKU!.

Kyo: Listo doc. Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie e iba a una maquina expendedora.

Issei y Simone vieron al doctor demasiado apenados, pero el doctor estaba mas incomodo con lo que acabo de pasar.

Jix: mejor vayan a ver a la chica.

Issei y Simone: gracias doctor.

Ambos fueron a la sala de emergencias y vieron a Jansen sentada en una camilla, ella estaba tomando un vaso de agua y luego vio a los chicos poniéndose nerviosa.

Jansen: ho-hola chicos.

Ambos se acercaron donde la pelinegra.

Jansen: jejeje, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, además el doctor Jix le dijo como había llegado.

Issei: Jansen, es... cierto que estas... em-emba-embarazada?.

Jansen los vio y no tuvo mas opción que decir la verdad.

Jansen: si, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Simone: ¿y porque no nos dijiste?.

Jansen: todo paso tan de repente resulta que Star me compro una prueba de embarazo para sacarnos de dudas y había salido positiva, luego le contamos a Vali y Kyo después de que llegaran de la academia.

Issei: ¿momento, Vali y Kyo saben?.

Jansen: si.

Luego entra el pelilargo.

Kyo: Hey Jansen despertaste.

Luego noto las miradas serias de Issei y Simone.

Kyo: les contaste todo verdad. Ahora era Kyo el que estaba nervioso.

Issei y Simone: Si.

Kyo: jejeje, los esperare en la sala de espera.

Simone: ven Kyo. Dijo la pelinaranja seria.

Kyo vio a su novia y se fue corriendo.

Simone: ven Kyo. Fue tras él.

Simone se había ido a atrapar a Kyo, mientras dejaron al castaño y a la pelinegra juntos.

Issei: ¿Por qué no me contaste?.

Jansen: tenia miedo.

Issei: ¿a que?.

Jansen: a que no lo fueras a aceptar.

Issei: porque haría eso.

La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida.

Jansen: ¿no estas molesto?.

Issei: Porque lo estaría, Jansen es lo mejor que me has dicho, recuerdas en el parque después de irnos de la academia.

La pelinegra comenzó a recordar.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Ambos vieron a los niños jugando en el parque.

Issei: a veces lo pienso y quisiera tener un hijo.

Jansen: ¿porque?. La pelinegra lo miro.

Issei: para cuidarlo, darle una buena crianza y ofrecerle ese amor que mis padres me dieron.

Jansen: algún día pasara Issei.

Issei: eso es lo que mas quisiera en este mundo.

Jansen: pero... quisieras que fuera mío el niño. Dijo haciendo una cara tierna.

Issei: Pues de quien mas. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jansen: jijiji, eres muy tierno Issei.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Jansen no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y entonces abrazo al castaño.

Jansen: te amo.

Issei: yo también te amo Jansen.

Ambos se dieron un beso.

Issei: ese niño tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo.

Jansen. calla. Se sonrojo. Antes yo debería agradecer que este bebe que viene en camino tiene al mejor padre del mundo.

Issei: jajaja. Luego el castaño tomo las manos de su licantropa y la miro serio. te prometo que cuidare bien de ambos.

Jansen: se que lo harás. Le dedico una sonrisa.

Luego aparece Simone tomando de la oreja a Kyo.

Kyo: ella da miedo.

Simone: Esto te pasa por no avisarme.

Jansen: jeje, no es culpa de Kyo, en parte yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

Simone: entonces, ¿seré tía?.

Jansen asintió.

Simone: ¡QUE EMOCION!. Dijo la pelinaranja demasiado alegre.

Las enfermeras la obligaron a callarse.

Simone: ay que amargadas.

Issei: por cierto, Jansen sabes cuando te dan de alta.

Jansen: el doctor Jix no les dijo, ya me dijeron que me podía ir.

Issei: súper.

Después de 10 minutos, los chicos habían salido del hospital y ahora decidieron caminar un rato, Kyo iba tranquilo, pero lo que eran Issei, Simone y Jansen estaban demasiado alegres por la noticia del bebé que tendrían Issei y Jansen.

Issei: Kyo, porque no estas celebrando.

Kyo: pues... que te digo.. me siento igual, ustedes 2 son familia de Jansen, Simone es su hermana y tu Issei eres su novio, tienen sus motivos para estar felices.

Issei: pero tu también eres parte de esta familia.

Jansen: si, recuerdas cuñadito.

Esa palabra enserió no le gusto al pelilargo.

Kyo: jamás, pero ¡JAMAS! uses esa palabra conmigo.

Simone: aww, pero si te queda tan bonito.

Issei: jaja, buena cuñadito.

Kyo: tu silencio Issei. El pelilargo se molesto y miro a otro lado.

Issei, Simone y Jansen: Jajajaja.

Después de 10 minutos caminando, los chicos decidieron cargar a sus novias y se fueron corriendo para la casa.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Ophis y Vali._

La loli y el platino estaban hablando en la cocina sobre de lo que vio Ophis mientras meditaba.

Ophis: entonces que te parece la idea.

Vali: No lo se, ¿ir al inframundo para ver un objeto que puede mostrarnos visiones de nuestro futuro?, mmm, no crees que es algo descabellado.

Ophis: en un principio si me pareció, pero analizando bien la situación quizás esto pueda mostrarnos como derrotar a Bai.

Vali: es que no me parece lógico, si entrenamos para volvernos mas fuertes y poder enfrentarnos a él.

Ophis: entonces míralo de este modo, si vamos a ver la esfera de las visiones podría decirnos que tan grave es la amenaza de Bai para poder entrenar y hacernos mas fuertes o saber si hay una amenaza futura.

Vali: pero quien seria una amenaza, no hemos vuelto a saber de [SATAN] y su familia, y otra cosa, dijiste que eso estaba en el inframundo, como haremos para que Sirzechs y casi todo el inframundo no detecte nuestra presencia.

Ophis: tendremos que intentar ocultar casi todas nuestras energías para que sean como la de un demonio básico.

Vali: que tanto nos costara.

Ophis: no será fácil, Issei, Kyo, tu y yo tenemos un gran poder, te digo que nos costara mucho.

El platino suspiro y vio a Ophis demasiado serio, en eso se abre la puerta y todos ven que entraron Issei, Kyo, Simone y Jansen.

Rias: ¿Cómo les fue en el hospital?.

Issei estaba nervioso, no sabia como les explicaría a sus novias que seria padre.

Kyo: jajaja, arregla este problema campeón.

Issei: Jmm, con que volvimos a este juego eh.

Kyo: jajaja, extrañaba esto. Dijo el pelilargo riéndose.

Shiku: ¿y como les fue?.

Kyo: que Issei les explique, yo estoy cansado. Dijo el pelilargo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Shiku se le ocurrió una idea y silbo mientras se iba a escondidas a la habitación del pelilargo, pero Simone y Candy se enteraron y fueron tras de ella, Star decidió llevarse a Gasper al parque dejando en la sala a Issei con las chicas.

Rias: y bien, ¿Qué paso?.

Issei y Jansen se miraron.

Jansen: ¿quieres que lo diga yo?.

Issei: no, es mi responsabilidad decirlo.

Akeno: ¿Issei que hiciste?. La morena ya tenia sus sospechas.

Issei: chicas... resulta que... que...

Asia: Que pasa Issei.

El castaño no sabia como decirlo, entonces tomo aire, apretó los puños y decidió hablar.

Issei: chicas, y-yo... voy a... Yo voy a ser padre.

Todas estaban en shock.

Issei: y Jansen es.. es la madre del bebé que estamos esperando.

Todas al escuchar eso estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

Rias: ¿Issei explica eso de que vas a ser padre?. La pelirroja estaba demasiado tratando de contener su enojo.

Jansen: yo puedo explicarlo.

Issei y las chicas vieron a Jansen.

Jansen: Issei y yo estuvimos juntos unos días antes de que las volviéramos a ver, resulta que ese día no nos cuidamos y pues bueno... esto fue lo que paso. Dijo mientra miraba su vientre.

Koneko: ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?.

Jansen: no mas de 2 semanas..

Issei: yo podía haber dicho eso.

Jansen: ¿seguro?. Dijo la licantropa con una cara seria.

Rias: Issei, tu sabes que eso no es cierto.

Issei: como que...

Akeno: es cierto Issei, lo habrías explicado de la peor manera posible. No dejo terminar al castaño.

Las chicas: eso es cierto.

Issei: Eso es cierto Ddraig. Dijo mirando su mano.

Luego la gema apareció.

Ddraig: a mi no me metas en algo que la respuesta es muy obvia.

Issei: que buen compañero eres. Dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

Ddraig: como digas, preocúpate de que ese niño sea fuerte y protégelo de todo peligro como Sirzechs. La gema desapareció.

Issei: espera. No pudo hablarle a Ddraig. A veces pienso que tengo el peor compañero del mundo.

Issei luego a las chicas y noto que tenia una ligera decepción en su cara.

Issei: lo siento chicas, han pasado muchas cosas estos meses, espero.. que puedan perdonarme por lo que hice.

Las chicas lo vieron y sonrieron.

Rias: no te preocupes Issei.

Akeno: solo esperamos que no nos dejes de lado cuando tengas a tu hijo.

Asia: y si tu eres feliz, nosotras también.

Issei: Gracias chicas. Les dedico una cálida sonrisa

Kuroka: eso si, no creas que dejaremos todo así como si nada hubiera pasado. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Issei: E-esta bi-bien q-que debo hacer. El castaño estaba nervioso de lo que podían estar pensando las chicas.

Luego las chicas le dieron un beso en los labios al castaño.

Rias: pronto sabrás lo que tenemos en mente. Dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

El castaño se le subió la sangre a la cara y tuvo que aguantar tener una hemorragia nasal, luego Ophis y Vali es apoyaron en la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la sala.

Ophis: Issei.

El castaño voltio a ver a Ophis y Vali.

Issei: ¿Qué sucede?.

Ophis: tenemos que hablar.

Issei: ¿que ocurrió?.

Vali: es mejor primero hablarlo en privado, llama a Kyo.

Issei: de acuerdo. El castaño estaba confundido.

Luego fue a la habitación de Kyo y abrió la puerta, y quedo en shock al ver la escena.

Kyo: ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!. Le grito el pelilargo.

Simone, Shiku y Candy: ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!. Le gritaron las chicas.

Issei: ¡LO SIENTO!. Cerro la puerta de golpe y lo único que quería era olvidar lo que vio.

 _15 minutos después._

Issei estaba esperando y vio que abrían la puerta de la habitación del pelilargo, luego vio como salían Candy, luego Shiku y luego Simone las cuales miraron feo al castaño y luego salió Kyo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al castaño.

Kyo: Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. Dijo con el pelilargo conteniendo su enojo. Y agradece que no hice algo peor.

Issei: mi culpa por no tocar.

Kyo: bueno no me lo recuerdes, que necesitas.

Issei: Ophis y Vali quieren hablar con nosotros.

Kyo: ¿sobre que?.

Issei: no lo se, pero al parecer es muy importante.

Kyo: bueno vamos.

Issei: ok.

 **Fin del capitulo 30.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 31: Volver al inframundo.**

Issei: Ophis y Vali quieren hablar con nosotros.

Kyo: ¿sobre que?.

Issei: no lo se, pero al parecer es muy importante.

Kyo: bueno vamos.

Issei: ok.

Ambos chicos fueron a la cocina y sentaron en la mesa junto con Ophis y Vali.

Issei: ya, aquí estamos.

Vali: ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?.

Kyo: preferiría no hablar de eso. Dijo el pelilargo tratando de contener un golpe hacia Issei.

Issei: créanme, no querrán saber.

Ophis: de acuerdo, bueno la razón que lo llamamos es simple, tenemos una misión.

Ophis y Vali le contaron a Issei y Kyo acerca de ir a ver la esfera de las visiones, al principio no les convencía para nada el plan, pero después de pensarlo por un momento, parecía gustarles la idea, descubrir el modo de derrotar a Bai y saber que amenazas futuras pueden haber en un futuro no sonaba tan mal, lo único que si los preocupaba era el hecho de tener que volver al inframundo y tener que reducir sus energías.

Issei: exactamente cuando tenemos que ir.

Ophis: es mejor hacer esto pronto, así que puede que sea mañana por la noche.

Issei: y exactamente cuanto tardaremos.

Ophis: probablement meses.

Los 3 chicos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Ophis.

Vali: tu jamás me dijiste que estaríamos por fuera por tanto tiempo.

Kyo: Eeeeh, no se que decir.

Issei: Ophis, esto es una locura, ¿como lograremos estar todo este tiempo en el inframundo?.

Ophis: tranquilos, se que podremos escondernos con la multitud.

Vali: y.. ¿como ocultaremos nuestras identidades?.

Ophis chasqueo los dedos y saco 4 chaquetas largas las cuales llegaban hasta al tobillo y traían unas capuchas que podrían cubrir sus rostros.

Kyo: ¿quieres que seamos asesinos?. Dijo mientras tomaba una de las chaquetas.

Ophis: pues si la situación lo requiere pues si.

Issei: ¿segura que funcionara?.

Ophis: solo habrá un modo de averiguarlo.

Issei: Espero que todo resulte, ahora tengo que explicarle a las chicas todo esto.

Kyo: igual.

Vali: espero que Star este bien durante este tiempo.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina y cada uno fue con sus respectivas parejas, Vali le conto a Star la cual ya había regresado del parque con Gasper, y le hablo sobre lo que haría con Issei, Kyo y Ophis, ella se puso triste porque no lo vería e meses, pero antes le dio le deseo la mejor de la suertes, el le agradeció con un beso en los labios, con Kyo, pues bueno, el pelilargo le explico a sus 3 novias sobre lo que haría con los demás, ellas parecían entenderlo, pero al principio se le salieron las lagrimas de no ver a su pelilargo por mas de 2 meses, pero aun así le dieron un gran abrazo y un beso, además ya estaban felices con lo que habían hecho antes, aunque Issei los hubiera interrumpido, y hablando de Issei, nuestro protagonista estaba explicando todo lo que haría por este tiempo, al principio lo vieron con mucha desconfianza y le dieron una advertencia.

Rias: de acuerdo Issei, aceptamos que vayas al inframundo, pero por favor cuídate.

Issei: si tranquila Rias. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno: es enserio, no queremos que te pase nada malo. Dijo la morena con una cara triste.

Issei: y no pasara, me iré sano y salvo, y volveré sano y salvo.

Asia: esta bien, y hay también otra cosa que queremos decirte. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Issei: y ¿que es?. Pregunto con entusiasmo.

Koneko: si haces algo indebido con otras chicas en el inframundo.

El castaño al escuchar eso no esperaba nada bueno.

Xenovia: no querrás saber de lo que podemos ser capaces.

Irina: entonces.

Ravel: se un chico bueno.

Rossweisse: y no cometas un error con otras chicas.

Le fay: que no sean nosotras.

Kuroka: ¿entendiste?

El castaño estaba nervioso de lo que eran capaces sus novias así que acepto sus condiciones.

Issei: si entendí, no cometeré errores con ninguna otra chica que no sean ustedes y también prometo que no me pasara nada malo. Dijo el castaño demasiado nervioso.

Vali y Kyo: jajajajaja.

Simone, Shiku, Candy y Star: lo mismo va para ustedes. Dijeron las 4 chicas demasiado serias.

Ambos chicos se habían puesto demasiado nerviosos.

Vali: tenemos lindan parejas.

Kyo: pero.

Vali: son demasiado tenebrosas.

Issei: jajaja, quien se ríe ahora.

Luego una de sus novias tomo su mano.

Issei: ¡prometo no hacer nada malo!. El castaño se asusto.

Jansen: jijiji, tranquilo amor. El castaño vio que era Jansen y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Solo vuelve a salvo, quisiera que pudiéramos criar a este bebe que viene en camino juntos. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: así será Jansen. El castaño la beso. Igual prometo estar lo mas pronto posible.

Jansen: eso espero.

Todas las chicas: aww. Se habían quedado conmovidas.

Gasper: que bonito.

Vali y Kyo vieron al vampiro travesti y luego se miraron.

Vali: tenemos que volverlo macho pronto.

Kyo: tu lo has dicho.

Rias: bueno, vamos a comer, preparare la cena.

Akeno: Te ayudare.

Simone: yo también.

Candy: y yo.

Star: y yo.

Las 5 chicas fueron a preparar la cena y entonces los chicos se sentaron en el comedor.

Vali: bien, entonces, ¿creen que podamos encontrar esa cosa?.

Kyo: prácticamente estamos dejando todo a manos de Ophis.

Issei: vamos chicos, no tienen que ser pesimistas, que tal que Ophis nos salve la vida.

Vali: y es un riesgo muy grande volver al inframundo.

Kyo: mas si te consideran un fugitivo.

Issei: pero tranquilos, todo estará bien.

Vali y Kyo: si tu lo dices.

Después de 20 minutos las chicas ya se habían acomodado en el comedor y vieron como Rias, Akeno, Simone, Candy y Star traían los platos de comida.

Vali: mmm, huele bien.

Kyo: Esto es comida de dioses.

Issei: las chicas son las mejores.

Las chicas también se sentaron en el comedor y todos cenaron, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir, bueno excepto una parejitas, por un lado teníamos a Kyo y Shiku los cuales estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra, y el pelilargo la tenia acorralada contra la pared.

Shiku: nos pueden descubrir. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Que pasara si Simone o Candy entran?, o ¿Qué pasaría si las 2 entran?.

Kyo: Pues bueno, sabes que me gusta el peligro. Sonrió y le dio una mirada que la derretía por dentro.

Entonces el pelilargo la tomo de la cintura y ella lo tomo de los hombros y ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera desesperada, mientras por otro lado teníamos a Vali y Star los cuales estaban en la cama del platino dándose tiernos besos mientras se daban tiernas caricias.

Vali: no te preocupa que nos oigan. El platino tenia ese temor que los oyeran.

Luego escucharon gemidos de otras 2 chicas.

Star: creo que no les importara si nos divertimos por un rato. Dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa sexy. Ahora en que estábamos.

Vali y Star se dieron un beso apasionado, comenzando una batalla por el dominio, y por otro lado teníamos a Issei y Kuroka, ella tenía planeado estar con Issei desde hace tiempo, pero fue hasta ahora que pudo hacer su cometido, ella besaba de manera feroz al castaño, enserio lo necesitaba.

Kuroka: saben a miel.

Issei: y los tuyos a caramelo.

Kuroka: me gusta esta combinación.

Luego se quito la blusa mostrando sus grandes senos.

Kuroka: hoy no descansas. Se acerco al oído del castaño. Hoy eres todo mio. Le susurro al oído para luego bajar a su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

Issei: (Me siento en el cielo). Pensó el castaño tratando de evitar tener una hemorragia nasal.

Y esa noche estuvo demasiado intensa para ciertas personas.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

Todos habían despertado y se quedaron viendo a las parejas, Vali y Star estaban un poco incomodos, pero para su suerte las miradas no fueron tanto hacia ellos, por otro lado Kyo y Shiku se sentían nerviosos por lo que podían hacer Simone y Candy, pero los que tenían el mayor terror eran Issei y Kuroka, ellos sentían la mirada asesina de las demás chicas, sentían como si ellas los iban a golpear hasta la muerte.

Kuroka: no me arrepiento de nada. Le susurro al castaño haciendo que se sonrojara.

Issei: jejejeje.

Rias: Issei.

Issei: Si Rias.

Rias: ¿exactamente que hicieron anoche?

El castaño no esperaba lo mejor.

Luego de unos golpes hacia el castaño, Issei, Vali, Kyo, Jansen, Star y Candy se fueron para la Academia Shin, mientras que Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Le fay, Ravel y Gasper se fueron para la Academia Kouh y el resto de las chicas se quedaron en casa viendo una película romántica.

* * *

 _Con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

Todos habían llegado y los chicos se habían despedido de sus parejas y se fueron para sus salones, ahí los chicos pasaron un día tranquilo, tomaron sus clases y después los 3 fueron al patio trasero de la academia y se sentaron debajo de un árbol y decidieron platicar.

Issei: Oye Kyo.

Kyo: ¿Qué sucede?.

Issei: las chicas ya saben.

Kyo: no.

Vali: ¿de que hablan?.

Issei: no lo sabes.

Vali: ¿saber que?.

Issei: ¿quieres que le cuente?. Le pregunto el castaño al pelilargo

Kyo: si tu quieres.

Issei: bien, es que Kyo tiene miedo de que las chicas lo odien por algo que hizo.

Vali: luego que hizo Kyo.

Issei: él mato a Kiba.

Vali estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Issei.

Vali: enserio.

Kyo: si.

Vali: woao, jamás pensé que lo harías.

Kyo: honestamente no se si sentirme arrepentido, pero me da vergüenza con Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Koneko, asesine a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Issei: pero bueno, a lo mejor pueden entender la situación y sabrán que tu no eres el malo de la historia.

Vali: además el daño ya esta hecho.

Kyo: guau, que apoyo Vali. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Vali: pero si es cierto.

Issei: no peleen amigos, ahora lo mas importante es como lograremos sobrevivir mas de 2 meses en el inframundo para encontrar esa esfera.

Vali: Tienes razón.

Kyo: será muy complicado.

Issei: ¿Cuál creen que será nuestro futuro?.

Los 3 chicos suspiraron.

Vali: uff.

Kyo: es una pregunta muy difícil.

Issei: ¿creen que ese futuro que veamos, sea nuestro verdadero futuro?.

Esa pregunta los dejo con una gran duda.

Vali: pues honestamente no lo se, a veces el futuro nunca esta escrito, no podemos estar seguro de que lo que vayamos a ver sea cierto.

Kyo: Vali tiene un buen punto, es muy difícil saber que tan cierto pueda ser lo que veamos en esa esfera, es como intentar saber cuales serán los números de la lotería.

Issei: Bueno tiene demasiada razón, pero aun así me gustaría como puede ser mi vida dentro de unos años, si seguiré bien, si ustedes y las chicas estarán bien, si estaremos todos juntos, también saber si podre estar con mi futuro hijo o al menos saber si ganamos la guerra contra Bai o si pudimos derrotar a Sirzechs, son cosas que enserio me llaman la atención.

Vali: te entendemos, nosotros tenemos esa curiosidad de saber de como puede ser nuestro "futuro".

Kyo: eso es algo que siempre llama la atención.

Luego vinieron las chicas y se sentaron al lado de su respectiva pareja.

Jansen: ¿Cómo están chicos?.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: bien.

Star: ¿de que estaban hablando?.

Candy: de seguro es sobre su viaje al inframundo.

Issei: de hecho si, para ser honestos estamos demasiado nerviosos de volver al inframundo y permanecer desapercibido.

Vali: no me gusta admitirlo, pero Issei tiene razón.

Jansen: tienen que mantener la calma y sobretodo estar demasiado alejados de donde pueda estar Sirzechs.

Issei: muy cierto, tenemos que estar lo mas la alejado del territorio Gremory.

Vali: será mucho mas difícil.

Issei: pero bueno, tenemos que mantener la calma y esperar que todo salga bien.

Jansen: solo espero que lleguen bien.

Issei: y así será. Le dio una cálida sonrisa a su pareja.

Luego de esa conversación las clases siguieron hasta la tarde y al final los todos ya habían salido y se dirigieron a casa, en el camino se encontraron con Koneko, Gasper y las demás y caminaron juntos a casa, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el resto de las chicas.

Akeno: ¿Qué tal el día?.

Issei: nada del otro mundo.

Ophis: bueno chicos, alístense saldremos en una hora.

Issei: ¿tan pronto?.

Ophis solo asintió.

Issei: de acuerdo, Vali, Kyo, vayan a cambiarse, esto será importante.

Ambos chicos asintieron y los 3 se fueron a su habitación, Issei se puso un pantalón negro junto con una camiseta roja, unos zapatos negros y encima la chaqueta que les dio Ophis, Issei se la abotono y luego bajo y vio a Vali y Kyo, los cuales ya tenían la chaqueta puesta y solo se veía sus pantalones blanco y negro respectivamente, y unas zapatos negros.

Issei: jmm, la chaqueta no esta mal.

Vali: honestamente me gustaría mas si fuera blanca.

Kyo: yo me siento mas metalero de lo que era antes.

Rias: antes de que se vayan, les hicimos la cena, deben ir bien alimentados.

Los chicos vieron la comida que prepararon las chicas.

Issei: gracias. Le dio un beso en los labios.

Rias: no es nada. La pelirroja se sonrojo.

Las chicas (Excepto Simone, Shiku, Candy y Star): Y nosotras que.

Issei: oh, casi se me olvida.

El castaño le dio un beso a cada una de sus novias.

Kyo: hay chicas las extrañare. Le dijo a sus 3 novias.

Simone, Shiku y Star: nosotras también. Le dieron una linda sonrisa al pelilargo.

Vali: segura que estarás bien, si quieres no voy y...

Star: Vali, no tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien, solo que te vaya bien y.. procura no correr peligro.

Vali: tranquila, todo estará bien.

Los chicos se sentaron a comer, les había gustado mucho con solo dar el primer bocado, pero no decían nada porque estaban concentrados con lo que iba a pasar, pero luego de 15 minutos ya habían terminado, lavaron sus platos y ahora esperaban a Ophis.

Issei: estoy nervioso.

Vali: me siento igual.

Luego vieron a Ophis bajar con una chaqueta que cubría todo su cuerpo y apenas se podían ver sus pies.

Ophis: ¿están listos?.

Los 3 chicos asintieron.

Ophis: Bien. Ophis creo un portal en medio de la sala. Es hora.

Issei: nos vemos chicas. Le dio un beso a todas sus novias.

Las chicas: cuídate.

Vali: Te quiero mucho Star. El platino tomo a su novia de la cintura y le dio un beso.

Star: yo también te quiero. Lo abrazo. Ahora ve.

Kyo: Las quiero mucho chicas.

Simone, Shiku y Candy: nosotras también, ten cuidado.

Kyo: lo hare.

Los 3 chicos estaban enfrente del portal junto a Ophis.

Ophis: bueno vamos.

Ophis entro al portal, luego entro Kyo, después entro Vali y por ultimo Issei vio a las chicas, sonrió y luego vio el portal y entro en al portal haciendo que este se cerrara y desapareciera.

Rias: cuídate Issei.

* * *

 _En el inframundo_

 _Cerca del territorio Gremory_

Los chicos habían salido del portal y quedaron en un lugar un poco solitario, para ser mas específicos en una montaña cerca del territorio Gremory, la noche se veía por los cielos.

Issei: ¿Dónde estamos?.

Ophis: en el inframundo, cerca del territorio Gremory, aunque. La loli quedo sorprendida en lo que se había convertido todo el lugar. No es como yo lo recordaba.

Los chicos vieron el lugar y estaban sorprendidos.

Issei: Ophis, ¿tienes unos binoculares?.

Ophis: claro. La loli saco unos binoculares de su chaqueta y se los paso al castaño sin dejar de mirar en todo lo que se convirtió todo el lugar.

Issei: Gracias. Issei puso los binoculares sobre sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Sirzechs convirtió todo en una gran dictadura, se podían ver guardias donde sea, los habitantes caminaban con mucho cuidado y se veía el pánico en sus rostros, todo parecía una ciudad en el dominio de un tirano y solo era el principio, porque todo se extendía por varios metros, grandes muros se veían alrededor, un par de casas destruidas, grafitis que decían libertad, varias manchas de sangre en las paredes de algunas y por algunas calles, todo se había vuelto una locura.

Vali: que tan grave es.

Issei se quito los binoculares y vio a Vali.

Issei: Sirzechs convirtió todo en una dictadura.

Kyo: ¿Qué cosas vistes?.

Issei: es lo mas cercano a ciudad después de la guerra.

Ophis: al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, eres muy admirado en inframundo.

Issei: ¿enserio?.

Ophis asintió.

Ophis: tu poder ha sido tema de hablar en varias ocasiones, además tus hazañas se cuenta mucho y por lo que veo no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con querer darte la espalda.

Issei: ya veo.

Vali: ese sujeto no merece ser el reemplazo de Lucifer. el platino se había enojado.

Ophis: cálmate Vali, pronto tendremos nuestro momento de atacar a Sirzechs.

Kyo: por cierto Ophis.

Ophis: ¿Qué sucede Kyo?.

Kyo: exactamente donde esta la esfera de las visiones.

Ophis: jmm, por desgracia queda demasiado lejos, pero tenemos que cruzar todo el territorio Gremory para llegar a salvo.

Issei: y porque no usamos un portal o algo parecido.

Ophis: suena buena idea. Ophis intento hacer un portal, pero no lo logro. ¿Qué raro?.

Issei: ¿Qué sucede Ophis?.

Ophis: no puedo hacer un portal. Intento hacer otro portal, pero no resulto.

Vali: déjame a mi.

Kyo: yo igual intentare.

Ambos chicos intentaron hacer un portal, pero nada resultaba, sus intentos salían en vano.

Ophis: no puede ser, ¡maldita sea!.

Issei: ¿que ocurre Ophis?, porque no pueden crear portales ni nada por el estilo.

Ophis: Sirzechs debió haber puesto una especie de sellos para no poder escapar.

Issei: es una locura.

Vali: astuto.

Issei: ¿Por qué lo dices Vali?

Vali: es lógico, los demonios que no quisieran apoyarlo podrían hacer un circulo mágico y escapar así de fácil, entonces Sirzechs debe haber puesto una especie de sello para que nadie pudiera escapar y pagar las consecuencias.

Issei: es un desgraciado.

Vali: pero que tal podamos escapar volando.

Kyo: no, miren al cielo.

Los chicos miraron y vieron como alguien intentaba escapar, pero el cielo le mando una gran descarga que hizo que quedara calcinado, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Kyo: Sirzechs debió haber puesto una especie de barrera que impide que los demonios escapen.

Issei: Ophis hay modo de poder cruzar sin tener que entrar a eso.

Ophis: me temo que no, con gusto te diría que podríamos rodearlo, pero no podemos, ve mas de cerca.

El castaño intentaba mirar pero por la noche lo único que veía era zonas desérticas las cuales se veían unas partes oscuras oscuridad.

Issei: no logro ver nada.

Ophis: exacto Sirzechs debió haber hecho haberlas destruido y las convirtió en básicamente zonas de agujeros sin fondo.

Vali: entonces exactamente que es peor, o Sirzechs o el camino de agujeros.

Ophis: tengo que ser franca, considerando que no podemos volar y notando la distancia de los agujeros entre el camino, estar donde Sirzechs es mas seguro.

Issei: pues bueno no hay mas remedio. El castaño se coloco la capucha.

Ophis: ¿de que hablas Issei?.

Issei: si el único modo de cruzar es atravesando todo el territorio Gremory, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer, tenemos que colarnos por los lugares mas despejados y así podremos cruzar.

Vali: estas loco Issei.

Kyo: pero.

Vali: te apoyaremos.

Kyo: cierto, además será divertido.

Ambos chicos se colocaron las capuchas.

Ophis: ustedes están locos. La loli también se coloco su capucha.

Issei: pues esta decidido, vamos.

Los chicos bajaron la montaña con mucho cuidado para no caerse, eso no estuvo mal, pero cuando bajaron avanzaron un poco por un bosque y tuvieron que detener el paso y ocultarse detrás de un arbusto estando a unos metros de la entrada a esa prisión, porque notaron que había un par de cámaras y unos guardias custodiando la entrada.

¿?1: quien anda ahí. Dijo uno de los guardias.

Los chicos y Ophis estaban sorprendidos.

Ophis: debemos disminuir nuestra presencia. hablo en voz baja para no hacer ruido.

Los chicos tuvieron que concentrar sus energías y en unos minutos lograron disminuir su presencia.

¿?1: ah, de seguro no fue nada.

¿?2: es la falta de sueño compañero.

¿?1: si, debe ser, trabajar casi las 24 horas y sin descanso a veces puede ser muy agotador.

Los chicos se calmaron y ahora pensaban como entrar.

Vali: y ¿ahora como pasamos?. El platino estaba enojado, pero aun así no levanto la voz.

Kyo: déjenmelo a mi.

El pelilargo creo un arco y unas flechas con sus poderes de oscuridad.

Kyo: así nadie sabrá que paso. el pelilargo dijo en voz bajaba mientras ponía una flecha en el arco.

El pelilargo apunto a uno de los lentes de la cama, gracias a la luz de la luna pudo saber donde estaba la cámara y disparo la flecha rompiendo el lente de la camara.

Kyo: bingo. Dijo en voz baja y luego disparo otra flecha y rompió el otro lente. Genial.

Issei: bien y ahora que hacemos con los guardias.

Kyo: puedo lanzar una flecha a la cabeza de los guardias.

Vali: creo que así solo lograras alarmar a todos los guardias.

Ophis: déjenmelo a mi.

Ophis creo una pequeñas ráfagas estas tenían un color celeste y las lanzo a los guardias.

¿?1: que es eso.

Las ráfagas atacaron a los guardias y estos cayeron inconscientes.

Issei: ¿Ophis que hiciste?. El castaño, como el platino y el pelilargo estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo Ophis.

Ophis: tranquilos no hice nada malo, solo les mande un ataque que los deja dormido por 24 horas.

Issei: ¿ok?, bueno no importa vamos.

Los chicos fueron donde los guardias y tomaron las llaves y con eso estaba a un paso de abrir la gran puerta que daba acceso a la dictadura de Sirzechs.

Issei: listos.

Vali, Kyo y Ophis asintieron.

Issei: bien.

 **Fin del capitulo 31.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 32: Primer día sobreviviendo.**

Issei: ¿listos?.

Vali, Kyo y Ophis asintieron.

Issei: bien.

Issei uso las llaves para abrir la cerradura y abrió la gran puerta, los chicos entraron e Issei cerro la puerta con cuidado para no alarmar a nadie, los chicos vieron todo a su alrededor y parecía un desastre, las calles estaban demasiado destruidas, las casas mal cuidadas y sin decir que un silencio incomodo llenaba el ambiente.

Vali: y bien, ¿exactamente a donde tenemos que ir?.

Issei: pues bueno, nuestro objetivo es al menos cruzar la mansión Gremory para poder tener un poco el camino mas ligero.

Vali: bien y ¿Por qué no vamos?.

Issei: ese es el problema, esa será la parte mas difícil.

Vali: ¿porque?.

Ophis: ay Vali, tu no pareciera que entendieras, Sirzechs puede estar ahí y por eso esa zona será la mas protegida, por ende será la zona mas difícil de acceder.

Issei: sin decir que de por si cada vez que vayamos avanzado por las calles será mas complicado.

Vali: Y ¿como sabremos cuando haya guardias?. Pregunto el platino.

Kyo: podrían hacer silencio y ocultarse porque siento la presencia de los guardias.

Issei, Vali y Ophis vieron a todos los lados y no vieron a Kyo.

Issei: Kyo, ¿donde estas?

Kyo: Aquí. Salió de las sombras detrás de una de las casas abandonadas. Aprovechemos que es de noche para poder ocultarnos.

Luego Issei, Vali y Ophis sintieron la presencia de unos guardias y se ocultaron detrás de la casa donde estaba Kyo, todos sintieron unas linternas iluminando la zona.

Kyo: shh, no hagan ningún movimiento. Dijo el pelilargo en voz baja.

Vieron como alumbraba las calles y oían las voces de los guardias conversando, parecía típica película de suspenso.

Issei: solo un poco mas. Dijo Issei entre dientes.

Luego veían como se iban las luces, así como las voces de los guardias iban desapareciendo, luego Kyo asomo la cabeza y noto que no había nadie.

Kyo: despejado.

Los chicos salieron de nuevo y comenzaron a caminar un poco por las calles.

Issei: ¿esto es un locura?.

Vali: ahora que lo pienso, debimos haber tomado la zona de agujeros sin fondo.

Ophis: honestamente hubiera preferido lo mismo.

Issei: bueno, miren el lado bueno, nada malo ha pasado.

¿?: ¡ALTO!. Los ilumino la luz de un guardia.

Para su suerte la capucha ocultaba parte de su rostro haciendo que solo mostrara sus bocas y nada mas.

Vali: Decías Issei.

¿?: ¡Manos en la cabeza!.

Los 4 levantaron las manos y las pusieron en sus cabezas.

¿?: Ahora al suelo.

Los 4 se pusieron de rodillas.

Luego sintieron los pasos de alguien acercarse y comenzó a hablar.

¿?1: ¿A quien tenemos aquí?.

Issei conocía muy bien esa voz.

Issei: Ajuka Beelzebub. Dijo en voz baja para que solo escucharan sus amigos.

Ajuka: ¿Ya le informaron a Sirzechs?

¿?: No señor, recién los encontramos.

Ajuka: Bien. Se fue acercando y tomo a Vali del cuello. Bien a quien tenemos aquí. Iba a quitarle la capucha a Vali.

Issei: ¿Qué hacemos?.

Kyo luego creo una espada de oscuridad se puso de pie y la enterró en el brazo de Ajuka haciendo que soltara a Vali y este ultimo cayera al suelo.

Ajuka: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El peliverde intento quitarse la espada del brazo.

Luego Ophis mando una pequeña explosión lo suficiente para que todo el lugar se llenara de humo.

Ophis: traten de escapar.

Se escucharon unos disparos, se veían la luz unas pequeñas ráfagas y cada uno de nuestros protagonistas tomaron un camino diferente haciendo que se separaran.

* * *

 _Mansión Gremory._

Estábamos en la sala de la mansión Gremory y ahí se encontraba Sirzechs Lucifer estaba sentando en un sillón tomando una taza de te, justo detrás él estaba Grayfia y al lado de ellos estaban 2 guardias uno de cada lado para ser mas específicos, Sirzechs estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió una ligera presencia haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Sirzechs: ¿Con que esta él aquí?. Sirzechs dejo el te en una mesita que estaba enfrente. Quiero que todos los guardias estén alerta por todas las calles del territorio Gremory, tenemos intrusos.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Grayfia sola.

Grayfia: Esa presencia estaba en el mismo lugar que la de Ajuka, puede ser que sea Issei, espero que este bien. Se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, luego sintió otras 3 presencias por un momento.

Grayfia: (conozco esas presencias, son las del joven Lucifer, Ophis y el otro chico). Dijo en su mente. (Que los habrá traído para arriesgarse a ser encontrados por Sirzechs)

* * *

 _En un lugar desconocido._

Una extraña figura se encontraba encima de una roca, la noche parecía eterna, sentía como sus ojos completamente blancos miraban a la luna haciendo que brillaran de manera espeluznante, luego sintió 4 presencias que el conocía muy bien.

¿?: **Con que ellos están aquí eh.** Se dijo a si mismo. **Esto será demasiado emocionante**. Sonrió de una manera macabra, su piel totalmente oscura como la pintura acrílica negra resaltaba a la luz de la luna, luego vio sus garras y tomo una pequeña piedra. **Pronto nos veremos las caras y entonces.** Aplasto la piedra con solo 2 dedos haciendo que se volviera polvo. **Acabare con sus vidas, pero claro, todo a su debido momento, además Bai aun sigue dormido y aun no es el momento que despierte.** Volvió a ver a la luna y esta brillaba ligera en un rojo sangre para luego volver a la normalidad.

Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a unos arboles sin vida y utilizo sus garras como espadas y las paso por los arboles haciendo que estos cayeran.

¿?: **No he perdido el toque, con un pequeño golpe puedo destruir lo que se me plazca.**

Volvió a subirse a la roca y veía la noche eterna una vez mas.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

Un gran silencio se escuchaban por las calles del territorio Gremory, pero ese silencio no duro mucho, se comenzaron a escuchar varios pasos y una respiración agitada, resulta que era Issei, estaba escapando de los guardias y Ajuka, se separo de Vali, Kyo y Ophis, y escabullía entre las zonas oscuras entre las calles del territorio Gremory, pero había un problema, al parecer una bala impacto en su pierna, el castaño cojeaba y miraba hacia atrás esperando con no hubiera nadie detrás de él, pero en una de esas volvió a ver hacia atrás sin notar que las calles tenían varios baches e Issei no calculo donde pisar y cayo por el camino haciendo que rodara unos cuantos metros.

Issei: A-arg... aaarrrggg... aaaaarrrrrgggg. El castaño veía todo borroso y veía de nuevo hacia atrás y notaba una pequeña fuente de luz. De-de-demonios. Dijo con pocas fuerzas. Después de varios minutos ya no veía nada y quedo inconsciente en medio de la calle.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino estaba escondido detrás de una casa abandona, podía ver los guardias pasar, para su suerte no revisaban las casas abandonas o callejones oscuros.

Vali: y ahora exactamente a donde voy. Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

Luego vio que los guardias se iban alejando y entonces aprovecho y salió de su escondite, luego comenzó a caminar por las calles, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de unos demonios y el sonido de una pistola, además un brillo iluminaba el lugar suponiendo que era una ráfaga, luego Vali sintió unos pasos acercarse y entro a una casa abandonada.

Vali: al menos nadie sabrá donde estoy, espero.

Luego sintió una horrible hedor.

Vali: Por lucifer que huele tan mal.

El platino exploro la casa abandonada y abrió una de las puertas y lo único que vio fueron unos muebles destrozados, entonces fue a otra habitación y era el baño el cual estaba sucio y parecía de película de terror, entonces cerro la puerta y subio al segundo piso y el hedor se hacia mas fuerte, cuando porfin subio por todos los escalones quedo sorprendido a ver a varios demonios asesinados, entonces Vali se tapo la boca con su mano para no vomitar.

Vali: (Por el hedor y al ver el estado de los cuerpos, diría que llevan un par de meses). Dijo el platino en su mente. (Tengo que salir, no aguanto este olor). Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El platino se dirigía a la puerta para salir a la calle, pero escucho unos pasos, entonces fue a la habitación con los muebles destrozados y se acostó en un sofá un poco en mal estado, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para al menos dormir y tapo su nariz con su chaqueta para no oler ese hedor.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo estaba encima del techo de una casa, estaba viendo si había un camino despejado, pero solo veía guardias por doquier.

Kyo: (Supongo que no podre avanzar por un largo rato). Dijo en su mente.

Luego vio un agujero en el techo de la casa y entro ahí, ahora estaba en un ático, había mucho desorden, pero aun así el pelilargo pudo acomodarse, para su suerte había un colchón y se acostó encima, podía escuchar varios disparos y gritos de varios inocentes.

Kyo: Este loco ha acabado con todo, espero que al ver esa esfera pueda verme dándole una paliza. Se dijo a si mismo.

Luego corto un pedazo de tela de la chaqueta y se la puso en la cara para que no tener que respirar el polvo que había en el ático.

Kyo: (Espero que mañana no haiga tanto problemas). Dijo el pelilargo para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli caminaba muy tranquila por las calles, solo podía escuchar sus propios pasos y respiración, luego veía demonios ocultos detrás o dentro de las casas abandonadas y veía también varios cuerpos de demonios recién asesinados.

Ophis: (Vaya, a todo esto llego Sirzechs, se nota que se ha vuelto loco). Dijo la loli en su mente.

Luego sintió que alguien la tomaba de los brazos, ella miro quien era, y era uno de los guardias.

¿?: te tengo, ahora tendrás que acompañarme a ir a ver al gran Lucifer.

Ophis no cambiaba su expresión y solo vio al guardia.

Ophis: no tengo tiempo para esto. Dijo mientras cargaba una bola de energía en su mano. Ahora duerme. La mando a la cara del guardia e hizo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente. Que inútil.

Siguió caminando hasta que entro a una casa abandonada, entro por la ventana debido a que esta estaba rota y quedaba mas fácil, luego abrió una puerta y vio un colchón, entonces cerro la puerta y se acostó en el colchón para poder dormir aunque sea un poco.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino recién acababa de despertar, tenia la cara cubierta con su chaqueta, entonces se puso de pie y se acomodo la chaqueta, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió a las calles, habían pocos demonios andando por las calles y lo que era curioso no había guardias.

Vali: (Jmm, esto es raro, no hay guardias). Dijo en su mente mientras se ponía la capucha. (Albion, ¿tienes idea de que puede estar pasando?). Le pregunto el platino al dragón.

Albion: (Honestamente no estoy seguro de que puede estar pasando). Dijo el dragón en la mente del platino.

Vali: (esto no tiene sentido).

Albion: (Tu lo has dicho, pues si quieres investiguemos). Sugirió el dragón.

Vali: (Suena buena idea). Luego el estomago del platino rugió. (Pero antes busquemos donde comer, muero de hambre). Dijo el platino.

Albion: (De acuerdo).

El platino comenzó a caminar por las calles, todo parecía tranquilo, no había rastros de guardias, el día parecía nublado, pero aun así era tranquilo, pues a comparación de anoche.

Vali: Esto es extraño. Se dijo a si mismo.

Luego sintió un olor agradable, era comida, el platino siguió el olor y lo llevo hasta un local destruido.

Vali: ¿Enserio el olor proviene de aquí?. Luego su estomago comenzó a rugir de nuevo. Ay ay ay, sea lo que sea, tengo hambre.

El platino entro al local y vio que era un pequeño restaurante, habían varios demonios comiendo platos de ramen, el platino miro el lugar, no tenia las mejores condiciones, las ventanas estaban rotas, respecto a las mesas pues algunas estaban en buen estado, pero otras estaban completamente destruidas, pero de la malo siempre hay algo bueno, la comida olía bien, luego una tipa se acerco a Vali.

¿?: Hey, ¿vienes a comer?. Le pregunto la chica amablemente.

Vali: De hecho si.

¿?: Bueno toma asiento.

La chica llevo a Vali a una mesa, no tenia el mejor estado, pero al menos era lo suficientemente resistente para que pudiera comer tranquilo.

¿?: Ya traeré tu comida.

Vali: Gracias. El platino se quito la capucha y puso los brazos en la mesa. (Que curioso es todo esto). Pensó el platino.

Luego de 10 minutos la chica vino con un plato de ramen.

¿?: Aquí tienes.

Vali: gracias.

¿?: y dime, ¿que te trajo?

Vali: sentí el olor de la comida y enserio tenia hambre. Dijo el platino para luego comer un plato del ramen. Esta rico.

¿?: Gracias.

Vali: te puedo preguntar una cosa eeeeeh... perdón cual es tu nombre.

¿?: oh, es Gina, Hayashi Gina. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Valli noto la belleza de la chica, ojos azules con grandes pestañas, era de piel blanca, cabello color cobre, una nariz pequeña y unos labios un poco carnosos, sobre el cuerpo, podría decirse que estaba como Kuroka, llevaba puesto una camiseta manga larga beich, junto con un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras.

Gina: ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

Vali: oh si, como es posible que no aparezcan guardias por la mañana y por la noche esto se vuelve en una locura.

Gina: ¿acaso eres nuevo aquí?

Vali: de algún modo podría decirse que si.

Gina: bueno, te explicare como funcionan las cosas aquí.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo había despertado, con el pedazo de tela que corto anoche se hizo un pañuelo y con eso cubrió su boca, luego se puso su capucha y salió de la casa, al salir noto que no había nadie, el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, parecía una ciudad abandonada, entonces guardo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por las calles, todo era tan tranquilo no habían demonios, ni guardias, era tan pacifico para ser verdad.

Kyo: ¿Por qué no habrá nadie?, esto es tan extraño. Se dijo a si mismo.

Luego sintió unos pasos acercarse.

Kyo: (porque tengo que hablar). Dijo en su mente.

Los pasos se acercaban y vio a su alrededor, no había nadie.

Kyo: Jmm, esto es raro. Dijo en voz baja.

Luego sintió una presencia detrás suyo y voltio a mirar, pero no había nadie.

Kyo: (Si no esta atrás quiere decir que... Que truco tan obvio).

El pelilargo volvió a ver adelante y detuvo el golpe de una chica encapuchada.

Kyo: ¿quien eres? y ¿Por qué planeas atacarme?. Dijo el pelilargo con una mirada seria.

La chica no hizo mas esfuerzo, entonces Kyo la soltó y la chica se quito la capucha, la chica revelo su identidad y no era nada mas y nada menos que Grayfia.

Grayfia: Hola.

Kyo: ¿nos conocemos?.

Grayfia: primero, quítate ese pañuelo cuando vayas a hablar, cuesta mucho entender lo que dices. Dijo mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el pañuelo del pelilargo y lo bajaba mostrando sus labios y lo dejo reposando en su cuello. Mejor, segundo, nos hemos visto un par de veces, no me recuerdas.

Kyo: Jmm. El pelilargo vio a Grayfia y al ver su cara se acordó. Nos conocimos de una manera demasiado extraña.

Grayfia: con que ahora si me recuerdas, ¿verdad?.

Kyo: Si, pero ¿que haces aquí? y ¿Sirzechs esta contigo?.

Grayfia: te contare todo lo que sucede, pero necesito que confíes en mi. Dijo la platina mientras extendía su mano.

Kyo miro con desconfianza a Grayfia, pero no tenia a nadie mas para que lo ayudara a defenderse, entonces dio un suspiro y acepto.

Kyo: De acuerdo. Estrecho la mano de Grayfia.

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli caminaba por las calles del inframundo, no le importaba para nada estar sola en mitad de la calle, sentía la brisa como pasaba por el lugar, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a los demás y cumplir su misión, luego sintió una presencia detrás de ella, Ophis voltio a ver y era un demonio, este tenia cara de psicópata, llevaba un cuchillo en mano, su cabello desalineado y con una macabra sonrisa.

Ophis: ¿Qué clase de juego es esto?.

¿?: Esto es lo que merecen los nuevos cuando entran por lugares que no les corresponden.

El demonio iba atacar a Ophis, pero ella fue mas rápida y le dio una patada en el estomago.

¿?: Jajajaja, eso es todo.

Luego otro sujeto tomo a Ophis por los hombros.

¿?: ahora me la pagaras.

El chico iba a atacar de nuevo a la dragona, pero ella uso un pequeño fragmento de sus poderes e hizo que el demonio que la sostenía quedara ciego, luego vio al otro y noto que estaba un poco asustado por los poderes de la dragones.

Ophis: ¿enserio quieres hacer esto?.

El chico se enojo al oír las palabras de Ophis y una vez mas fue a atacarla, Ophis ni se inmuto y entonces cargo una pequeña ráfaga en su mano y luego golpeo al chico en el estomago y la ráfaga lo atravesó.

Ophis: Tu te lo buscaste.

Ophis se iba a retirar.

¿?2: y dejaras todo así, mataste a mi compañero, maldita.

Ophis voltio a mirar al otro sujeto que estaba de rodillas tratando de saber por donde pisaba.

Ophis: en primera no lo mate, solo esta herido, y en segunda tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

¿?2: jajaja, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Ophis: ¿de que hablas?.

¿?2: talvez lograste vencernos, pero habrán varios que lograran herirte, y cada vez que avances será mucho peor.

Ophis: no le temo a nada, se maneja cualquier situación.

La loli siguió su camino y dejo al otro demonio hablando solo.

* * *

 _Con Issei._

El castaño recién acababa de despertar de una de sus típicas pesadilla.

Issei: Chicas.

El castaño se sentó de lo que parecía ser una "cama", porque estaba sobre un piso y tenia una manta en sus piernas, luego noto que no tenia su chaqueta y tenia era su camisa roja.

Issei: ¿Dónde estoy?.

Vio a su alrededor y veía unas paredes agrietadas, con unos dibujos hecho con latas de pintura.

Issei: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

El castaño recordó cuando estaba escapando y tropezó con un bache haciendo que cayera al suelo, luego tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza, luego escucho el agua de una regadera.

Issei: mmm, donde me metí ahora.

El castaño intento ponerse de pie, pero sintió un ligero dolor en una de sus piernas, luego recordó que uno de los guardias había disparado en medio de la niebla y una de las balas había impactado en su pierna derecha, luego miro la manta sobre sus piernas y la quito mostrando que tenia su pantalón puesto, pero en su pierna derecha tenia unas vendas puesta.

Issei: esto es extraño, porque no recuerdo nada después de que caí.

Luego alguien entro a la habitación, Issei se esperaba lo peor, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ese alguien era una chica, tenia cabello color chocolate, era de piel morena, ojos morados, su nariz era pequeña, sus labios eran un poco carnosos, además de tener un cuerpo voluptuoso podría decirse que estaba al nivel de Rias, llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones negros, además de que secaba su cabello mojado que la hacia ver mas sexy.

¿?: Oh, ya despertaste. El tono de su voz era dulce.

Issei estaba embobado con la apariencia de la chica.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió a la chica.

Issei: si-si, estoy bien.

¿?: Que bueno.

La chica se sentó al lado de Issei.

¿?: Tu herida va mejorando.

Issei: Perdón si te interrumpo, pero ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? y ¿Qué hiciste con mi pierna?.

¿?: Bueno te responderé, me llamo Tanaka Rui, resulta que yo note cuando caíste, entonces decidí ayudarte y te traje a mi casa, y respecto a tu pierna, pues logre sacar la bala que tenias ahí y limpie tu herida y le puse unas vendas.

Issei: Gracias.

Rui: ¿y tu como te llamas?.

Issei: me llamo Hyoudo Issei.

La morena estaba sorprendida de oír su nombre.

Rui: ósea, ¿eres el Sekiryuutei?.

Issei: sabes de mi.

Rui: si, Lucifer nos conto que eras el nieto del 666, y que debíamos matarte.

Issei: ¿me vas a matar?. Pregunto nervioso.

Rui: jijijiji, no te preocupes, yo me opuse contra sus ideales y pues bueno aquí estoy.

Issei: ¿exactamente como ocurrió todo esto?

Rui: es una larga historia.

Issei: créeme, tiempo es lo que me sobra.

Rui: de acuerdo, entonces estas preparado para saber que sucedió.

El castaño solo asintió.

Rui: De acuerdo, comencemos.

 **Fin del capitulo 12.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 33: Quiero vengarme.**

Rui: de acuerdo, entonces estas preparado para saber que sucedió.

El castaño solo asintió.

Rui: De acuerdo, comencemos.

* * *

 _Una semana después de la traición de Issei. ( **Exactamente es una semana después de que acabara la primera temporada** )_

Veíamos a una morena de pelo chocolate caminando por las calles del inframundo, se encontraba con un pequeño niño que la tomaba de la mano, el niño tenia su mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero su piel era un poco mas clara.

¿?: Onee-san, ¿ya podemos irnos?. Pregunto el niño.

Rui: tranquilo Hiroshi, apenas hemos llegado. Respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

Hiroshi: exactamente, ¿porque tuvimos que venir?. Dijo el niño mirando con curiosidad a su hermana.

Rui: Todo el inframundo tiene que reunirse cerca de la mansión Gremory para un anuncio del Maou Lucifer.

Hiroshi: y ¿Cuál es ese anuncio?

Rui: no lo se, por eso iremos. Dijo acompañado con una pequeña risa.

Los 2 hermanos siguieron su camino, y en unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Gremory, pero se detuvieron enfrente de una gran multitud que estaba enfrente de la mansión y ellos quedaron a mas de 15 metros del lugar.

Rui: al parecer todos madrugaron. Se dijo a si misma.

Hiroshi: Onee-san como vamos a hacer ahora.

Rui: No te preocupes Hiroshi, tengo un plan. Cargo a su hermano e hizo que se subiera a sus hombros. Dime, ¿te gusta?.

Hiroshi: SIIIII. Dijo el niño alegre.

Luego sintieron una gran presencia y era Sirzechs Lucifer, entonces el Maou tomo un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

Sirzechs: ¡Queridos habitantes del inframundo, Bienvenidos!. Dijo Sirzechs en voz alta a través del micrófono.

Todos gritaron de la emoción de ver y oír al Maou.

Rui: Guau, la gente se emociona con ver al Maou Lucifer. Se dijo a si misma.

Sirzechs: ¡Hoy, les tengo una triste noticia, resulta que la Maou Serafall Leviatan, lamentable murió!.

Todos se sorprendieron, ella era demasiado querida en el inframundo.

Sirzechs: ¡Ella fue asesinada por el Sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei!.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sirzechs, al igual que Serafall, Issei es demasiado querido como ella, y al escuchar que él la asesino los dejo impactados.

Sirzechs: ¡Ajuka Beelzebub y yo lamentamos su muerte!

La multitud solo hablaban de como pudo haber sucedido todo esto.

Sirzechs: ¡Silencio, tenemos que decirles otra cosa demasiado importante!. Todos los demonios hicieron silencio. !Resulta que Hyoudo Issei es el nieto del 666 Trihexa!.

Si antes todos estaban impactados, ahora estaban en shock.

Sirzechs: ¡El planea asesinar a todo el mundo para su propio beneficio, pero saben lo que opino, al diablo con Hyoudo Issei, no permitiré que nos haga mas daño, y ustedes se están preguntando, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, pues yo le digo, nos alistaremos para la batalla, conquistaremos el mundo humano y asesinaremos a Hyoudo Issei, ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?!.

Los demonios que estaban en los primeros metros a la distancia de Sirzechs alzaron las manos y gritaron, en cambio los que estaban en el fondo tenían dudas en seguir a Sirzechs, no creen en lo que dice Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: ¡REPITO, ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?!. Grito de nuevo.

Los mismo demonios alzaron sus manos y gritaron, pero entre la multitud del fondo se escucho un gran NO.

Sirzechs: ¡¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?!.

Un demonio alzo la mano.

Sirzechs: ¡¿Así que tu apoyas a Hyoudo Issei?!.

El demonio extendió sus alas y se fue volando hacia Sirzechs.

Demonio: ¡NO CREO QUE LO QUE DIGAS SEA CIERTO, HAY DEMONIOS QUE SABEN COMO ES HYOUDO ISSEI, Y SABEN QUE EL NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ASESINAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS!.

Sirzechs: ¡¿Estas seguro?!. Dijo Sirzechs con una cara de desconfianza.

Demonio: SI, MAS QUE SEGURO.

Sirzechs: ¡ok!. Sirzechs soltó el micrófono. ¡MATENLO!. Ordeno Sirzechs a todos los demonios.

Todos los demonios se lanzaron hacia el demonio que estaba desacuerdo y comenzó a golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Sirzechs: ¡¿ALGUIEN MAS?!. Les dijo a los demás.

Luego varios demonios levantaron las manos y todos estaban en contra de Sirzechs, entre ellos Rui y su hermano.

Sirzechs: ¡DE ACUERDO, TODOS USTEDES SON TRAIDORES, VAYAN A ASESINARLOS!. Dijo mientras volvía entrar a la mansión.

Luego los demonios que estaban apoyando a Sirzechs fueron hacia los demás que estaban en contra.

Rui: Hiroshi, será mejor que nos vayamos.

El niño bajo de los hombros de su hermana, y comenzaron a correr en medio de la multitud, mientras el resto de los demonios comenzaron a atacarse, se podía ver varios asesinatos, varios heridos, era el comienzo de una guerra.

* * *

Rui le contaba la historia a Issei, el castaño estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedió, jamás creía de lo que podía Sirzechs era capaz.

Rui: Básicamente dijo que tu eras el responsable de todo esto.

Issei: Sirzechs esta loco, además yo nunca asesine a Serafall, él mismo la asesino.

Rui: sabia que tu no eras capaz de haber hecho esto.

Issei: Todo esto es una locura.

Rui: y exactamente, ¿porque volviste al inframundo?.

Issei: Vine a una misión muy importante junto con unos amigos.

Rui: y ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Issei: no lo se, anoche nos iban a atrapar, pero nos tuvimos que defendernos, lamentablemente nos separamos y no se donde pueden estar, solo espero que estén bien.

Rui: ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Issei: Quisiera no meterte en problemas.

Rui: ¿crees que no puedo defenderme?.

Issei: No es eso, solo no quiero que resultes asesinada.

Rui: Quiero vengarme, por culpa de la tiranía de Sirzechs mi hermano murió, desde ahí he intentado volverme mas fuerte para acabar con él.

Issei: Entonces. El castaño se puso de pie. Te dejare ayudar. Dijo mientras se puso de pie e intento caminar, pero cayo de rodillas. Ay, mi pierna. Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su pierna.

Rui: déjame ayudarte. Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, el castaño la tomo de la cintura y logro mantenerse de pie.

Issei: Gracias.

Rui: creo que es mejor que descanses, no estas en condiciones para salir.

Issei: pero tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos.

Rui: ellos deben estar bien, no lo conozco, pero deben ser igual de fuertes como tu, ¿verdad?.

Issei: si, de hecho son muy fuertes.

Rui: entonces no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien.

Los 2 salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a una sala, un poco en mal estado, pero al menos los muebles no estaban totalmente destruidos, Rui sentó a Issei en uno.

Rui: te traeré algo para que comas.

Issei: no es necesario estoy bi...

No pudo terminar su frase porque su estomago rugió.

Rui: Decías.

Issei: bueno, tengo un poco de hambre.

Rui: jajaja, ya traigo algo de comer.

La morena se dirigió a la cocina y fue a buscar algo de comida.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino acababa de comer el ramen, mientras Gina estaba sentada enfrente de él, el platino no podía evitar lo guapa que era la chica.

Vali: Estuvo rico, muchas gracias.

Gina: no es nada. Contesto la chica de cabello cobre.

Vali: y bueno, podrías contarme porque todo esto es de esta manera.

Gina: claro, pero es mejor hablar en privado, normalmente es incomodo hablar de este modo frente a los demás.

Vali: de acuerdo.

Gina: sígueme.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, la habitación no tenia mucho, solo una colchón, un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa de noche, Vali y Gina se sentaron en las sillas.

Gina: bien, todo esto se remonta a exactamente d meses, recién los demonios se dividieron en 2 bandos, los que apoyaban a Sirzechs Lucifer y los que se oponían, resulta que Lucifer invento que Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei asesino a la Maou Leviatan.

Vali: eso es una mentira, yo estuve ese día que fue asesinada y el responsable es Sirzechs, el mismo la asesino.

Gina: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.

Vali: soy el Hakuryuukou, compañero y a la vez rival del Sekiryuutei.

Gina: Guau. La cabello cobre estaba sorprendida. y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Vali: Soy Vali Lucifer, bisnieto del Lucifer original.

Gina estaba con la boca abierta, no creía lo que escuchaba.

Vali: ¿estas bien?.

Gina: S-si, solo que es sorprendente.

Vali: eeeh, ¿eso es un cumplido?.

Gina: diría que si.

Vali: bueno. Luego hubo un silencio incomodo. ¿me seguirás contando el resto de la historia?.

Gina: oh claro. Dijo con una pequeña risa. Pues en que estaba, bueno esta mas que claro que el que asesino a la maou Leviatan fue Sirzechs Lucifer, pero en ese entonces, habían algunos que no le creían que Hyoudo Issei la hubiera asesinado, entonces se opusieron a los ideales de Sirzechs de querer asesinarlo, lo cual desato una terrible guerra.

Vali: Sirzechs esta loco.

Gina: si, al cabo de 2 semanas, los que apoyaban a Sirzechs comienzan a tener ventaja sobre nosotros, ellos comienzan a mejorar sus poderes, consiguen armas y empiezan a buscarnos para poder matarnos.

Vali: y ¿ustedes como lograban escapar?.

Gina: no fue fácil, Sirzechs al cabo de un par de horas activo un sello para que nadie pudiera escapar usando los círculos mágicos.

Vali: eso explica cuando llegamos, intentamos hacer un circulo mágico, pero no resulto.

Gina: pues ahora sabes el porque, continuo, luego habían demonios que intentaban escapar volando, pero era inútil, los seguidores de Sirzechs se volvían mas rápido, mas fuertes y básicamente no podíamos hacer nada, luego para rematar Sirzechs creo un hechizo, este consiste que el que trate de escapar recibirá una gran descarga que lo asesinara casi al instante de recibir el impacto.

Vali: diablos.

Gina: tu lo has dicho.

Vali: y ¿Por qué las casas destrozadas.

Gina: Algunos seguidores de Sirzechs se habían vuelto guardias y entonces comenzaron a invadir nuestras casas para poder matarnos, es por eso que algunas están destruidas, y por la noche merodean porque saben que nosotros trataremos de escapar y por el día nunca están porque ellos se dedican a proteger a Sirzechs, aunque no creas que es fácil huir y listo, no no no no, La entrada por el día esta protegida por una barrera que al tocarla primero activas una alarma que alertas a los guardias y segundo recibes una gran descarga que hace que quedes con secuelas o puedas morir.

Vali: que loco.

Gina: bastante, por eso intentamos escapar por la noche, aunque los guardias sean demasiado fuertes y probablemente puedan asesinarnos.

Vali: diablos, eso debe ser horrible.

Gina: no tienes idea.

Vali: y ¿con quien vives?

Gina: pues vivo con una pareja los cuales me dejaron hospedarme aquí y además de que son los dueños del lugar, por suerte ellos tiene su habitación en el primer piso, sabes, no los aguantaría tenerla aquí, sabes.

Vali: Jaja, y por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres o hermanos?.

Gina solo suspiro y miro a Vali con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Gina: yo solía vivír con mi padre, pero lamentablemente murió en esta maldita guerra, eso pase hace exactamente 3 meses. Dijo mientras miraba al suelo al recordar dicho evento.

Vali: lo lamento, no debí preguntar. El platino se sentía demasiado apenado.

Gina: No te preocupes.

Vali: Bueno, gracias por todo, pero debo irme, tengo que encontrar a mis compañeros.

Gina: ¿puedo ayudarte?. La chica volvió a mirar a Vali.

Vali: eeeeeh. El platino no sabia que responder.

Gina: Talvez no sea tan fuerte como tu, pero créeme, se defenderme.

Vali: Entonces. El platino le ofreció una sonrisa. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Gina: De acuerdo.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo caminaba por las calles al lado de Grayfia, el pelilargo aun no confiaba en ella, pero necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a defenderse en caso de un ataque, el camino era callado, el pelilargo estaba tranquilo hasta que Grayfia hablo.

Grayfia: Y dime.

Kyo: ¿que cosa?.

Grayfia: pues mientras llegamos al lugar que te dije, pues cuéntame algo de ti.

Kyo: Perdona que. El pelilargo le dio una mirada confusa a Grayfia.

Grayfia: si, por ejemplo que onda con tu cabello porque te lo dejaste tan largo estos 5 meses ya te llega casi a la mitad de la espalda y porque tiene las puntas blancas.

Kyo: en primero lugar, respeto con mi cabello y en segundo, solo me lo hice porque me gustaba como se veía. Dijo el pelilargo mientras miraba serio a la platina. (Porque exactamente me tuvo que encontrar a mi, preferiría estar solo en estos momentos, diablos estoy sonando como Vali). Pensó este.

Grayfia: sabia que no era natural.

Kyo: ¡Silencio!. Dijo en voz alta.

Grayfia: De acuerdo, no te enojes. Dijo con una pequeña risa. ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud enojada?

Kyo: Tengo mis razones, primero, ¿Por qué me hablas como si tuvieras confianza?, segundo, ¿Cómo se que no me traicionaras y me llevaras con Sirzechs?, y tercero, ¿Cómo diablos lograste llegar aquí y encontrarme?.

Grayfia: podrías confiar en mi por una vez- Dijo con una actitud un tanto enojada.

Kyo: ¿porque debería?.

Grayfia se quedo quieta y el pelilargo se quedo mirándola.

Kyo: ¿ahora que sucede?.

Grayfia se abalanzo sobre el pelilargo e hizo ambos cayeron al suelo quedando ella encima de él, y sus rostros estaban a pocos centrimetros.

Kyo: (Ay por lucifer, en que lio me meti ahora). Pensó el pelilargo demasiado nervioso por tener a la platina a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Grayfia: sabes, pude haberte atacado en este momento que estas con la guardia baja. Se puso de pie. Si aun no puedes confiar en mi, pues deberías, puedo matarte en este momento si quisiera. Dijo la platina con un tono serio en su voz.

Kyo entonces noto que la cara de Grayfia que era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, luego vio como ella siguió caminando, entonces el pelilargo se puso de pie y camino detrás de ella, el camino fue bastante callado hasta que Kyo decidió hablar.

Kyo: lo.. siento. Dijo en voz baja.

Grayfia: ¿como?.

Kyo: dije que lo siento.

Grayfia: perdón es que no te escuche. Dijo la platina acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Kyo: no comiences.

Grayfia: de acuerdo.

Luego ella decidió ir al lado de Kyo, luego ella se detuvo enfrente de una casa e hizo detener al pelilargo.

Kyo: ¿que ocurre?.

Grayfia: ya llegamos.

Kyo vio una casa, al igual que el resto de las otras estaba con los vidrios rotos y con grietas en la paredes.

Kyo: y exactamente, ¿que hacemos aquí?. El pelilargo tenia sus dudas

Grayfia: exactamente para que decidiste venir.

Kyo miro a Grayfia y ella esperaba su respuesta.

Grayfia: espero tu respuesta, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.

El pelilargo suspiro y decidió decirle la verdad a Grayfia.

Kyo: vine con Issei, Vali y Ophis para buscar la esfera de las visiones.

Grayfia: exactamente porque.

Kyo: ¿podemos entrar y ahí te explico mejor?.

Grayfia: me parece bien.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron unos muebles en buen estado para sorpresa del pelilargo.

Kyo: bueno resulta que hay una amenaza peor que Sirzechs.

Grayfia: ¿Quién es?.

Kyo: su nombre es Bai, es el otro nieto de Trihexa, según como nos conto Ophis es alguien totalmente peligroso, además de tener una gran presencia.

Grayfia: ¿que tan grande es su presencia?

Kyo: siendo honesto él es mas fuerte que todos nosotros.

Grayfia: y exactamente, ¿para que necesitan la esfera?.

Kyo: para saber que tan grave es su amenaza y talvez podamos hacer algo para detenerlo.

Grayfia: tiene sentido.

Kyo: y tu, ¿me responderás las preguntas que te hice antes?.

Grayfia: Esta bien, resulta que yo se lo que hizo Sirzechs, él nos manipulo a todos, nos torturo y nos mantuvo bajo un poder mental a todos, a sus padres, a Rias y los demás, incluso a su propio hijo y a mi.

Kyo: ese desgraciado.

Grayfia: pero hace 2 semanas recobre el conocimiento y pude acordarme de todos los males que hizo Sirzechs. La platina tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kyo: y escapaste.

Grayfia: si, deje una nota diciéndole que se lo que ha hecho y que no lo apoyaba.

Kyo: y ¿tu hijo?

Grayfia: él también recuerda todo, pero sigue a su padre con tal de volverse como él, lo admira mucho y a mi.. no me quiere ver. Dijo desviando la mirada.

Kyo: lo lamento mucho.

Grayfia: ya eso no importa, lo único que quiero es vengarme de todo lo que hizo.

Kyo puso su mano en la mejilla de Grayfia y limpio sus lagrimas.

Kyo: tranquila, todo pasara.

Grayfia abrazo a Kyo y el pelilargo solo le devolvió el abrazo.

Grayfia: júramelo.

Kyo: ¿que?. el pelilargo no la había escuchado.

Grayfia: júrame que todo esto acabara.

Kyo: te lo juro.

Grayfia miro al pelilargo y ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro, el pelilargo limpio sus lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente, se siguieron abrazando y Grayfia apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del pelilargo

Kyo: eeeeeh, que haces. el pelilargo estaba nervioso.

Grayfia: por favor. Dijo con voz débil.

El pelilargo no tuvo mas opción y dejo que ella se apoyara sobre él.

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli gótica estaba caminando demasiado tranquila por las calles, todos los demonios veían a Ophis dentro de las casas destruidas, tenían miedo a que ella fuera un aliado de Sirzechs.

Ophis: (Han perdido demasiado la esperanza que ya no pueden confiar en nadie). Pensó la loli.

Luego escucho un ruido y Ophis voltio a mirar de donde provenía dicho ruido y venia de un restaurante destruido, entonces decidió entrar al restaurante y vio que habían varios demonios alrededor del restaurante animando una pelea que tenían otros demonios, uno de ellos era un demonio cualquiera, pero el otro era alguien que Ophis conocía muy bien, no era nada mas y nada menos que Arthur Pendragon, el cual estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte del otro demonio, tenia su ropa de siempre, aunque estaba hecha añicos en lo que son las mangas, Ophis al ver tal escena decidió ayudar a Arthur.

Ophis: hey.

El demonio vio a Ophis.

¿?: ¿Que pasa?. Dijo este con una voz profunda.

Ophis: No crees que deberías estar haciendo mejores cosas que pelear peleando sin sentido.

¿?: Hey niña, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe si no quieres resultar lastimada como este chico. Dijo mientras le daba otro golpe a Arthur.

Ophis: ¿enserio amenazas a una niña con golpearla?, que bajo acabas de caer.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Ophis.

¿?: maldita mocosa. Dijo el demonio enojado.

Luego el demonio soltó a Arthur y fue donde Ophis y este iba a golpear a Ophis, pero ella detuvo su puño con un solo dedo.

Ophis: enserio, me das mucha pena. Fue lo único que dijo la loli.

Entonces Ophis le dio un golpe en la cara y una patada en el estomago e hizo saliera disparado y chocase contra una pared quedando inconsciente, luego miro a todos alrededor y tenían una cara de miedo al ver lo que hizo la loli, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y fue donde se encontraba el rubio, Arthur estaba sorprendido de volver a ver a Ophis.

Ophis: Hola Arthur, veo que estabas un poco ocupado. Luego vio las heridas que tenia este. ¿quieres que te ayude con tus heridas?. Dijo Ophis mientras extendía su mano.

Arthur seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ophis: entonces, me dejaras con la mano estirada. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arthur entonces tomo la mano de Ophis y se puso de pie, ambos salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, ninguno de los 2 hablaba, Arthur se sentía apenado y asustado por tener a Ophis a su lado, mientras ella seguía calmada.

Ophis: y bien, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.

Arthur: solo atendiendo asuntos.

Ophis: y exactamente, ¿cuales eran?.

Arthur: yo...

Ophis: déjame adivinar, querías buscar un modo de salvarte de Sirzechs.

Arthur: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Ophis: te conozco Arthur, se que eres así.

Arthur: sabes, he intentado buscar el modo de derrotarlo, vi como mato Bikou solo porque Rias quería perdonar a Hyoudo, ósea podía morir en cualquier momento.

Ophis: entonces sabe la verdad.

Arthur: de que Hyoudo no hizo nada, pues honestamente me di cuenta hace un par de días mientras meditaba.

Ophis: y porque no volviste al menos a estar con tu hermana.

Arthur: es mejor que este a salvo en el mundo humano, si la llevaba conmigo, posiblemente correría mas peligro de lo normal.

Ophis: pero no crees que el mataría a alguien mas si alguien del grupo de Rias hacia algo incorrecto otra vez.

Arthur: por eso vine, si alguien tenia que morir, ese alguien seria yo, así atrasaría un poco mas el ataque de Sirzechs.

Ophis: primero, ¿De que ataque hablas? y segundo, ¿Por qué tu muerte hubiera atrasado dicho ataque?.

Arthur: Pues resulta que Sirzechs tiene pensando atacar el mundo humano en exactamente 8 meses y 2 semanas para destruir a Hyoudo Issei.

Ophis: ¡¿QUE?!.

Arthur: así como lo escuchas, por eso si me sacrificaba, el ataque se retrasaría un poco mas de tiempo, porque Sirzechs pensaría que nos estamos preparando para atacarlo y él sabe que Issei es demasiado fuerte, por eso entrenaría como loco para poder ser mas fuerte, pero solo será una tontería, Hyoudo lo vencerá, lo presiento.

Ophis: Tenemos que alistarnos para su ataque.

Arthur: ya lo creo.

 **Fin del capitulo 33.**

* * *

 **Hey que tal, este mensaje es solo para disculparme de porque en capitulo anterior puse que era el final del capitulo 12 mientras que debía decir que era del capitulo 32, fue un pequeño error, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si quieres, deja un review y si no lo haces, igual no hay problema, de acuerdo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 34: Llegando a la esfera de las visiones.**

 _Residencia Hyoudo._

Había pasado 2 mes desde que se fueron Issei, Vali, Kyo y Ophis, y a sus parejas les hacia falta estar con ellos, por cierto, Jansen iba muy bien con su embarazo, apenas llevaba mas 2 meses así que aun no se veía mucho que tuviera un bebe, eso en cuento en a su aparencia física, lo único que podía considerarse diferente fue el hecho que de vez en cuando tenia nauseas, pero aun así lograba controlarlo.

Rias: ¿Cómo esta la embarazada?. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Jansen: estoy bien, pero me hace falta Issei.

Akeno luego se sentó al lado de la licantropa.

Akeno: te entiendo muy bien Jansen-Chan, yo no he podido soportar este tiempo sin mi Issei-Kun.

Rias: pero bueno, pero bueno, ya pasaron 2 meses, pronto Issei estará aquí con nosotras.

Akeno: eso es cierto.

Rias: y bien Jansen, ¿ya quieres saber como será tu niño?.

Jansen: Ay Rias, no sabes como me muero de la emoción de solo pensar como será mi bebe.

Akeno: y ya pensaste como se llamara.

Jansen: pues no, pero aun queda tiempo, pensé que cuando volviera Issei decidiéramos como llamar a nuestro bebe.

Rias: pero que nombre te gustaría.

Jansen: jmm, pues si fuera niña me gustaría el nombre de Annaisha.

Akeno: y ¿si es niño?

Jansen: en ese caso, si nace niño me gustaría que se llamara Takeo.

Rias: que nombre tan bonito.

Akeno: bastante.

Jansen: si, solo espero que a Issei le guste. Puso las manos en su vientre.

Rias: estoy segura de que le va fascinar.

Akeno: totalmente.

Jansen: eso espero. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Las 3 chicas se abrazaron y decidieron ver televisión.

* * *

 _En el inframundo._

* * *

 _Con Issei._

Otro día mas comenzaba en el inframundo, el castaño estaba dormido solo con unos boxers, se encontraba durmiendo encima de un colchón para su suerte en buen estado, y a su lado estaba Rui la cual solo tenia puesta su camisa color verde y unos shorts, además de que estaba abrazando al castaño, en todo este tiempo ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, se podría decirse que demasiado cercanos, con solo ver como dormían juntos, la morena usaba el pecho del castaño como almohada, al igual uno de sus brazos se encontraba sobre su pecho, además de tener una pierna encima de la de él y el castaño la abrazaba de la cintura.

Issei: mmm. El castaño recién acababa de despertar. Guau hace semanas que no dormía bien. Luego vio a Rui dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vamos chica, despierta que tendremos que seguir avanzando.

Rui: mmm, no, quiero seguir durmiendo. Dijo la morena con una voz infantil mientras se hacia la dormida.

Issei: jajaja bien, entonces que debo hacer para que la niña se despierte.

Rui: darme un beso de buenos días.

Issei: me parece bien. Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente. ¿Ahora si?

Rui: mmm no.

Issei: esta bien. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué tal ahora?.

Rui: Estuvo mejor, pero aun no quiero despertar. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Issei: de acuerdo, entonces no quedo mas opción que hacer esto. Dijo mientras le dio un beso en los labios a la morena.

Rui con su mano izquierda tomo la mano derecha del castaño y entrelazaron los dedos, mientras que el castaño con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de la morena, el beso era tierno y cada vez se iba poniendo mas apasionado hasta que escucharon unos ruidos que provenían por fuera de la casa.

Rui: lastima que tengamos que detenernos en el mejor momento.

Issei: pronto tendremos nuestro momento. Dijo el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Rui: eso espero, pero mientras. La morena le paso la ropa al castaño. Ponte tu camisa y tus pantalones. Dijo mientras se colocaba unos jeans negros.

El castaño se puso los pantalones negros, su camisa roja, unos zapatos negros y su chaqueta larga.

Issei: lista. se coloco la capucha.

Rui: siempre. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una chaqueta gris y se la colacaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa y vieron a 2 guardias dándole la espalda a la casa, entonces cada uno tomo a un guardia y lo golpeo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza haciendo que se desmayaran.

Issei: bien hecho.

Rui: gracias.

Ambos corrieron por las calles del inframundo, estando cada vez mas cerca de la mansión Gremory.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino estaba sentando en un silla, estaba desayunando un poco de cereal que había en la casa donde se estaba quedando que al igual de las otras estaba en un pésimo estado, luego vio a cierta chica de cabello cobre salir de una habitación con solo una chaqueta que él suele llevar, lo curioso es que solo podía ver sus piernas desnudas, sus delicadas manos y su bello rostro.

Gina: Hola Vali. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Vali: Hola Gina, ¿Qué tal dormiste?.

Gina: bien, aunque estoy un poco adolorida. Dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

El platino recordó muy bien lo que hicieron anoche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la chica y recordar todo lo sucedido, luego ella se sentó en su regazo.

Vali: ¿Tan rápido quieres repetir?.

Gina: Pues veras. La chica cabello cobre le dio un beso al platino con mucha pasión. No tendría problemas, solo tienes que quitarme esta chaqueta y podrás probarme de nuevo. Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono sensual.

El platino sintió cierto nerviosismo, por un lado le gustaba tener a Gina sobre su regazo, se había enamorado de ella, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Star, él aun la ama, además su pelimorada lo esperaba en el mundo humano mientras estuvo teniendo aventuras con otra chica.

Gina: entonces, ¿que dices?.

Vali: no se Gina, no se si esto esta bien.

Gina: ¿esto es por tu novia en el mundo humano?.

El platino solo asintió.

Gina: sabes que no pasara nada malo, podrás explicarle todo lo que paso, ¿no?.

Vali: ay Gina. puso su mano en su mejilla. Si fuera así de fácil.

Gina: pero no te preocupes, talvez podamos llegar a un acuerdo y así ambas podríamos compartirte.

Vali: Pero...

Gina: Todo saldrá bien. Dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besar al platino.

Vali: (Así que de este modo se sienten Issei y Kyo, para ser honesto me gusta). Dijo en su mente, luego él y Gina se separaron por falta de aire. Bueno, confió en ti. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gina: ¿De verdad?.

Vali: si, solo espero que Star lo entienda.

Gina: así será.

Ambos volvieron a besarse y tuvieron una mañana divertida.

* * *

 _Con Kyo._

El pelilargo se encontraba en una habitación en un estado mas o menos decente, estaba sentado de una silla y solo veía como Grayfia dormía de manera pacifica en una cama que para suerte de ambos por fin estaba en un buen estado, El pelilargo solo suspiro mientras recordaba como estas semanas fueron bastante interesantes para ambos, por ejemplo, tenían encontrones accidentales.

* * *

 _Flashback._

El pelilargo salía de una habitación y sin querer choco con Grayfia y ambos cayeron al suelo quedando Kyo encima de ella y haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros del otro, ambos tenían las mejillas ruborizadas y se sentían demasiado incomodos, ósea imaginar que Kyo tenia los brazos a los lados de Grayfia para evitar caer sobre ella, pero a la vez la estaba aprisionando y ella tenia sus manos sobre el pecho del pelilargo para evitar que el peso de él cayera sobre ella, ambos podían notar las facciones del otro y sentían un sentimiento extraño al verse.

Kyo: eeeeeh lo siento mucho. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. No te vi pasar.

Grayfia: No no, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde pise e hice que nos cayéramos.

Kyo: déjame ayudarte. El pelilargo ayudo a Grayfia a ponerse de pie.

Grayfia: Gracias, pero no debiste. Dijo evitando la mirada.

Kyo: no te preocupes. Dijo mientras también evitaba mirarla.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

También desde miradas indirectas.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Esta vez Grayfia caminaba por la casa en la que se hospedaban ella y el pelilargo, y paso por la habitación de Kyo y lo vio con su cabello largo mojado y sin su camisa mostrando un cuerpo musculoso, ella se sonrojo al verlo así y el pelilargo noto sus miradas.

Kyo: eeeeh, Grayfia. Dijo apenado.

Grayfia: oh, perdón Kyo. Dijo mientras seguía su camino y dejo al pelilargo cambiarse.

Luego empezó a sentirse demasiado acalorada.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Y por ultimo, un beso.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Ayer en la noche el pelilargo y la platina terminaban de comer, esa noche el pelilargo lavo los platos, luego decidió ir al baño y sin querer y encontró a Grayfia con una camisa un poco ajustada de color azul oscuro y unos shorts azul claro, además de tener el cabello mojado.

Kyo: eeeeh lo siento. El pelilargo se salió del baño y estaba demasiado apenado.

luego Grayfia fue donde el pelilargo y noto que él estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Grayfia: ¿estas bien?.

Kyo: si-si.

Grayfia: mírame.

Kyo miro a Grayfia y noto que ella tenia las mejillas ruborizadas.

Grayfia: ¿porque te sientes apenado?.

Kyo: bien, te lo diré. Se puso de pie. Eres muy guapa y todo lo que pasado estas semanas ha sido demasiado raro, y...

Grayfia beso al pelilargo por unos segundos para luego separarse.

Kyo: aaaah. El pelilargo estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Grayfia: bueno, ya sabes lo que opino.

El pelilargo la vio y ambos volvieron a besarse esta vez un poco apasionado, luego fueron a la habitación y cayeron en la cama, luego se separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron las caras.

Grayfia: te gusto, ¿verdad?.

Kyo: Si.

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli estaba con Arthur, estaban buscando el modo de entrar a la zona mas segura del territorio Gremory.

Ophis: y bien, que tienes en mente.

Arthur: mira, viendo mis cálculos, esta protegido por una gran barrera.

Ophis: enserio, yo veo que el camino sigue normal.

Arthur lanzo una piedra y creo un pequeño cortocircuito.

Ophis: ok, te entiendo, ¿Qué planeas?.

Arthur: lo he notado esto los últimos días, resulta que cuando es de noche la barrera se deshace y es protegida por los guardias, cabe resaltar que estos guardias son mas fuertes y mas agiles, así que lo mejor es no llamar su atención.

Ophis: De acuerdo, aunque honestamente podría vencerlos demasiado fácil.

Arthur: si usas tu poder liberaras mas de tu energía y eso hará que tu presencia aumente llamando la atención de todo aquel que quiera atacarnos y probablemente también llames la atención de Sirzechs.

Ophis: jmm, ¿que tan fuerte es Sirzechs?.

Arthur: con exactitud no podría decírtelo, él constantemente mantiene su presencia baja, pero cuando lo he visto atacar a alguien solo tiene que extender su mano y mandar una pequeña ráfaga para acabar con la vida de alguien mas en minutos.

Ophis: (Quiere decir que al igual que nosotros se ha vuelto mas fuerte). Pensó la loli.

Arthur: pero tengo una idea para acabar con esta barrera.

Ophis: te escucho.

Arthur: un sello mas poderoso que el de la energía que irradia esta barrera.

Ophis: ¿Qué tanto necesitamos para poder acabar con esta barrera.

Arthur: conociendo este tipo de energía no me cabe la menor duda que fue creada por Sirzechs, así que exactamente igual o mas que la de él.

Ophis: bueno, vigila que no haya nadie.

Arthur: de acuerdo.

La loli entonces comenzó a expulsar un gran aura y al igual una gran energía se desprendía de ella.

Ophis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. La loli comenzó a enviar una gran cantidad de energía a la barrera.

Arthur: sigue así Ophis. Luego el rubio pendragon sintió varias presencia. (Se van acercando). Dijo en su mente. ¡OPHIS APRESURATE!.

Ophis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Siguió aumentando su poder.

Arthur: ¡UN POCO MAS!.

Ophis: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Expulso una enorme cantidad de energía y deshizo la barrera.

Arthur: Ya esta.

Luego vio como varios demonios se iban acercando.

Pero luego algo paso por los aires, la gran barrera que cubría el cielo también se deshacía la barrera que impedía que los demonios se pudieran escapar volando.

Arthur: ¡Ophis lo lograste, ahora todos pueden escapar!

Luego 8 guardias se acercaron y rodearon a los 2 chicos.

Guardia 1: Alto, en el nombre del Maou Lucifer no podemos dejar que escapen.

Arthur: Ophis, son muy fuertes, al parecer Sirzechs los entreno.

Ophis: entonces, ¿no tienes un plan?.

Arthur: temo decirte que no, con suerte podríamos vencer a 2, pero de este lio en el que estamos, no sabría decirte si podríamos ganar.

* * *

Por otro lado, teníamos a Kyo de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y veía a Grayfia dormir de manera pacifica, y luego sintió una gran presencia que el conocía muy bien y otras 8 que no conocía.

Kyo: ¿Ophis?.

El pelilargo fue donde la platina y la despertó.

Kyo: Grayfia despierta.

Grayfia: mmm, ¿que sucede Kyo?. Dijo mientras abría los ojos.

Kyo: ¿sientes las presencias?.

Grayfia: que dices. La platina se sentó en la cama y de una sintió las 9 presencias. Ahí esta Ophis.

Kyo: Si, quiere decir que algo grave esta pasando.

Grayfia: ¿estas seguro?.

Kyo: muy seguro, entonces cámbiate y salimos.

Grayfia: de acuerdo.

El pelilargo salió de la habitación y espero a Grayfia, cuando salió tenia unos jeans azul claro, una blusa azul oscuro y su gorro de maid.

Grayfia: estoy lista.

El pelilargo estaba fascinado con lo hermosa que se veía Grayfia con su vestimenta.

Grayfoa: vamos.

Kyo: S-s-s-si-si, digo si vamos.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron en dirección donde se encuentra Ophis, por otro lado Vali y Gina estaban en acostados en una cama después de un poco de diversión y estaban abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero luego el platino sintió una ligera presencia la cual le dio un pequeño disgusto.

Gina: ¿sucede algo?.

Vali: no, no es nada, estoy bien.

Luego volvió a sentir otra presencia y le dio un ligero dolor en la cabeza.

Gina: ¿estas seguro que no sucede algo?.

Vali: s-si, estoy seguro.

Luego sintió la presencia de Ophis y se sorprendió.

Vali: ahora que lo dices, es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que ya se donde están mis compañeros.

Gina: ¿enserio? pues vamos.

Vali: mejor nos vestimos primero, ¿no crees?. Dijo con una sonrisa.

La cabello cobre noto que ambos estaban desnudos y se sonrojo.

Gina: jejeje, ups, no me acordaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Vali se puso un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra, unos zapatos negros y la chaqueta larga, y Gina se puso un pantalón negro, su camiseta manga larga beich y unos zapatos negros.

Gina: estoy lista y ¿tu?.

Vali: siempre estoy listo. Se coloco la capucha.

Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron corriendo en dirección en donde se sentía la presencia de Ophis, y por ultimo se encontraban Issei y Rui, estos caminaban pacíficamente por las calles del inframundo, hasta que Issei sintió una presencia que el conocía muy bien haciendo que se sorprendiera.

Issei: (¿Puede ser?). El castaño pensó.

Luego la presencia se hacia mas fuerte.

Rui: ¿Qué ocurre Issei?.

Issei: siento algo raro.

Rui: ¿Cómo que?.

Luego una vez mas la presencia apareció mas fuerte y todas las dudas que tenia el castaño fueron resueltas, luego Ddraig apareció en su brazo.

Ddraig: Socio.

Issei: Ddraig, que ocurre.

Ddraig: Esa presencia es de Ophis, quiere decir que esta bien.

Issei: genial. Luego sintió las demás presencias que se encontraban en el mismo lugar. ¿Pero quienes serán los que están con ella?, Vali y Kyo no son.

Ddraig: no lo se socio, pero debemos ir a donde se encuentra Ophis.

Issei: tu lo has dicho.

Rui: Issei, ¿Qué ocurre?.

Issei: Rui, creo que encontré a mis amigos.

Rui: ¿enserio?. La morena tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Issei: si, y creo que ya se que dirección tomar.

El castaño tomo la mano de la morena y se fueron de camino a donde se encontraba Ophis, el camino fue un poco complicado, se encontraron con unos rebeldes que querían atacarlos, pero el castaño era mas rápido y los derrotaba de un solo golpe, así fue durante un buen rato, él y Rui lograban esquivar a los demás, y la presencia de Ophis se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Issei: estamos llegando.

Luego vieron un gran destello por los cielos, y vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un demonio volando.

Rui: ¿eso es un demonio volando?.

Issei: creo que si.

Rui: ósea, quiere decir...

Issei: Que la barrera fue destruida.

Rui: pero eso solo es posible si alguien con el mismo poder de Sirzechs o alguien mas poderoso.

Issei: jmm, típico de Ophis. Dijo con una sonrisa. Alista tus alas, vamos a volar.

Rui: enserio.

Issei: oh si. Dijo mientras sacaba sus alas.

Rui: si tu lo dices. La morena también saco sus alas.

ambos comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos y fueron en dirección a donde Ophis a una gran velocidad, cada vez que se acercaba la figura de Ophis se hacia mas clara y noto como esquivaba los ataques de otros 8 demonios y también noto que iba acompañada de un viejo conocido.

Issei: vamos mas rápido.

Rui: de acuerdo.

El castaño se iba acercando cada vez mas rápido y ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de Ophis.

Issei: ¡Ophis!.

La loli vio a Issei y se alegro.

Ophis: ¡Que bueno verte Issei!. Dijo mientras esquivaba el golpe de un demonio. ¡¿quien es tu compañera?!.

Issei: ¡es otra chica de la cual me enamore!. Dijo el castaño acompañado de una risa nerviosa.

Ophis: ¡¿OTRA?!.

Issei: ¡Podemos hablar de eso mas tarde!. Dijo mientras llegaba donde Ophis y se hacia a su lado junto a Rui. ¿Que tal estos 2 meses?.

Ophis: una locura.

Issei: Ni que lo digas.

Rui: mucho gusto.

Ophis: el gusto es mío. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: Ophis ella es Rui, Rui ella es Ophis.

Rui: un placer conocerte.

Ophis: lo mismo digo.

El castaño luego vio al rubio pendragon.

Issei: ¿como estas Arthur?.

Arthur: estoy bien, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?, ¿ya arreglaste todo con las chicas?.

Issei: cada día esta mas linda y si, las chicas y yo estamos bien.

Arthur: espero que Le fay este bien cuidada.

Issei: y así es.

Arthur: bien. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: bien, como esta la situación.

Arthur: nos superan en numero, pero con tu ayuda y con la de tu nueva compañera, podríamos darle batalla a estos guardias.

Luego vieron una gran ráfaga golpeando a uno de los guardias haciendo que este saliera volando lejos, los chicos voltearon a la izquierda para de quien provenía el ataque y era nada mas y nada menos que Vali, el cual iba acompañado de una linda chica.

Vali: uff, que ataque.

Issei: es gusto verte de nuevo Vali.

Vali: lo mismo digo. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ophis, Arthur, que bueno volver a verlos. Luego vio a la chica junto a Issei. Enserio Issei, otra mas.

Issei: jejejeje. Rio nervioso y luego vio a la chica junto a Vali.

Issei: ¿Quién este tu amiga Vali?.

Vali: oh, ella es Hayashi Gina, es... mi novia.

Issei, Ophis y Arthur: ¡¿QUE?!. Todos menos Rui estaban sorprendidos.

Vali: luego les explico, ahora debemos encargarnos de ellos.

Issei: tu lo has dicho amigo.

Luego escucharon un grito agudo y sintieron un ligero dolor en los oídos, pero los guardias sentían una presión en sus cuerpos, luego uno de ellos recibió una gran patada y este termino chocándose con un edificio, todos estaban sorprendido del golpe que vino de la nada, luego vieron en dirección donde se encontraba el guardia y notaron que en su lugar estaba cierto Pelilargo.

Kyo: Creo que no me pude contener.

Todos vieron al pelilargo con una sonrisa y luego vieron como al lado de él aparecía Grayfia, lo que era Issei, Vali y Ophis estaban sorprendidos, los 3 le tienen una gran desconfianza a la platina solo porque ella estaba con Sirzechs.

Issei: Kyo, ¿que hace ella aquí?.

Kyo: tranquilízate Issei, ella esta de nuestro lado, me ayudo a sobrevivir estos meses, ella fue manipulada por Sirzechs.

El castaño noto como la platina y el pelilargo se miraban y se tenían una gran confianza, entonces el castaño le creyó a Kyo.

Issei: de acuerdo, te creo, ahora acabemos con estos guardias.

Los 8 crearon una gran ráfaga y mandaron a volar al resto de los guardias, luego vieron como a lo lejos se iban acercando mas de 100 guardias.

Grayfia: no podremos contra todos ellos, síganme, conozco un modo para cruzar la mansión Gremory y llegar a la esfera de las visiones.

Issei: ¿le contaste?. Le pregunto el castaño al pelilargo.

Kyo: jejejeje. Rio nervioso.

Luego Grayfia descendió y los demás también descendieron, ella comenzó a correr y todos iban detrás de ellas, los guardias no podían verlos, ellos habían tomado por los callejones mas oscuros del territorio por lo cual cada uno de los mas de 100 guardias comenzaron a atacar por cualquier dirección, mientras que nuestros protagonistas seguían a Grayfia, cruzaban por algunas casas para llegar mas rápido, veían como los ataques de los guardias iban a cualquier lugar, incluso lograron esquivar varios ataques que iban a su dirección, y así estuvieron corriendo por varios metros hasta que ya estaban a pocos metros de la mansión Gremory.

Grayfia: bien conozco un lugar secreto por donde entrar, síganme.

Todos: Hai.

La platina rompió entro por una de las casas, ellos fueron detrás de ella, y vieron como entro a un sótano, ellos estaban demasiado confundidos, pero cuando vieron que uno de los ataques impacto con la casa, ellos entraron al sótano y al entrar ahí vieron un agujero en una de las paredes, ellos vieron que la Platina tomo por ese lugar y ellos fueron tras de ella, pero luego se detuvieron al ver a la platina quieta.

Issei: ¿Qué sucede?. El castaño le pregunto a la platina.

Grayfia: reduzcan su presencia, Sirzechs debe estar pendiente de donde estamos.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Todos bajaron sus presencias.

Grayfia: bien, ya podemos ir con un poco mas de calma.

Todos comenzaron a caminar con un poco mas de calma, todos veían como el pelilargo se le acercaba a la platina.

Kyo: oye, ¿estas bien?. Dijo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara.

Grayfia: Si quitamos el hecho de que tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas, estoy bien jaja. Dijo también en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyo: que pregunta tan boba la que acabe de hacer ¿verdad?.

Grayfia: si, pero no te preocupes.

Kyo: estas segura de querer hacer esto.

Grayfia: talvez no pueda golpear a Sirzechs, pero al menos se que hoy pude ayudar a alguien mas. Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa al pelilargo.

Kyo: te jure que todo esto va a acabar y así será.

Grayfia: se que no me mentirías respecto a eso.

Mientras la platina y el pelilargo hablaban entre ellos, los demás estaban sorprendidos por la confianza.

Vali: Hey Issei. Le dijo en voz baja.

Issei: Dime Vali. Le respondió también en voz baja.

Vali: explícame, ¿como fue que conociste a esa chica y como se volvieron novios?.

Issei: bueno, cuando nos separamos, una bala había impactado en mi pierna, y trate de escapar, pero no me fije y tropecé con algo y rodé por varios metros y quede inconsciente, luego ella me salvo y me curo, luego vivimos juntos mientras mi herida sanaba y pues nos fuimos enamorando.

Vali: y ella sabe de Rias y las demás, y de que vas a ser padre.

Issei: pues de Rias y las demás si le he contado y no tiene problemas en compartirme, pero respecto a que seré padre, todavía no le contado.

Vali: pues tendrás que hacerlo pronto.

Issei: yo se, ¿por cierto como es eso de que tienes otra novia?.

El platino se sonrojo.

Issei: vaya, y me criticabas.

Vali: Calla, pues la conocí en un pequeño local donde vendían comida, tenia hambre y ella me atendió, luego me conto sobre como era la vida aquí, y me pidió que si podía acamparme porque quiere vengarse de Sirzechs porque por culpa de él su padre esta muerto.

Issei: lo mismo fue con Rui, pero ella perdió a su hermano en esta locura.

Vali: bueno mas motivos para acabar con Sirzechs.

Issei: tu los has dicho amigo. luego hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el castaño hablo. Por cierto, ¿le hablaste a Gina de Star?.

Vali: si, ella lo tomo a bien, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Star.

Issei: pues a lo mucho recibirías una paliza y luego la aceptara.

Vali: guau, que buen amigo eres para dar apoyo.

Issei: jajajaja.

Luego de un par de horas caminando, Grayfia se detuvo haciendo que los demás también se detuvieran.

Issei: que sucede Grayfia san.

Grayfia: ya estamos cerca.

La platina golpeo una de las paredes haciendo que apareciera un pasadizo.

Grayfia: nuestra salida. La platina entro por el pasadizo.

Todos fueron detrás de ella, y luego subieron unas escaleras y aparecieron en una habitación.

Issei: ¿Dónde estamos?.

Grayfia: shhh, silencio.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Grayfia: esta es una habitación de huéspedes, Sirzechs nunca entra aquí, por lo que eso me había ayudado a poder crear ese pasadizo.

Issei: y veo.

Kyo: eres demasiado lista.

Grayfia: gracias. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ophis: jmm, no siento la presencia de Sirzechs ni la de los guardias, estamos bien.

Grayfia: cierto, deben estar buscándonos por todo el territorio, así que salgamos rápido.

Los 8 salieron de la habitación y fueron por un largo pasillo y luego abrieron la puerta trasera y vieron un amplio jardín de mas de 30 metros.

Grayfia: rápido extendían sus alas y síganme, estamos cerca del lugar.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¿enserio?.

Grayfia y Ophis: si.

Todos extendieron sus alas y se elevaron un poco y anduvieron con cuidado, después de mas de 20 minutos lograron salir de la mansión Gremory y andaban por nuevo terreno.

Issei: ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de la esfera?.

Ophis: a menos de 40 minutos.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Todos andaban tranquilos, ya que lograron esquivar el horror de la dictadura de Sirzechs, atravesaron desde campos, casas, desiertos y luego estaban en un bosque.

Grayfia: es por aquí.

Todos siguieron a Grayfia por el bosque y entraron a una cueva.

Issei: ¿están segura de que es por aquí?.

Ophis: si Issei, tranquilo ya estamos llegando.

Siguieron caminando por la cueva haciendo que entraran por lo mas profundo, luego vieron un luz demasiado brillante azul claro, todos se cubrieron los ojos por un momento hasta que la luz disminuyo un poco.

Grayfia: llegamos.

Todos vieron el gran monumento, las escaleras los guiaban a la gran luz, entonces ellos subieron las escaleras y vieron un gran espacio el cual lo ocupaban 6 columnas, una estaba en el centro y tenia la altura de un metro y las otras 5 lo rodeaban y tenían una altura de 3 metros, y en la columna del centro de podía ver una gran esfera de un color azul claro, estaba emanaba una gran cantidad de energía y un gran brillo que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Ophis: ahí esta chicos, la esfera de las visiones.

 **Fin del capitulo 34.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 35: La esfera de las visiones.**

Ophis: ahí esta chicos, la esfera de las visiones.

Los chicos vieron la esfera, estaban demasiado sorprendidos de la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba con solo verla, Issei, Vali y Kyo se acercaron y estaban a pocos metros de la esfera y vieron una advertencia en la columna.

Ophis: ¿Qué sucede?.

Issei: hay algo escrito aquí.

Ophis: que dice.

Issei: no puedo decirte, pareciera estar escrito si fuera una clave que toca descifrar.

Ophis: déjame y veo.

La loli se acerco y vio la advertencia, ella estaba demasiado confundida al ver eso lenguaje.

Ophis: yo tampoco entiendo.

Grayfia: déjenme y veo. La platina se acerco, vio la advertencia y tampoco entendía lo que decía. Es imposible saber que dice.

Arthur: déjenme a ver si puedo ayudarles en algo. El rubio pendragon se acerco y vio la advertencia, quedo viéndola por varios minutos y luego sonrió. Jmm, esto es fácil.

Todos: ¿sabes lo que dice?. Dijeron sorprendidos.

Arthur: claro, tarde unos minutos para enterarme, pero logre descifrarlo, resulta que cuando escribieron usaron cada 3 letra para descifrar el mensaje, el cual esta en el idioma rumano.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos y con la boca abierta al ver semejante deducción.

Issei: Guau.

Vali: Increíble.

Kyo: sin palabras.

Ophis: por primera vez me sorprendes.

Rui: ¿eres de este mundo?

Gina: ¿De donde eres?

Grayfia: ni yo hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

Issei: podrías decirnos que dice ese mensaje.

Arthur: de acuerdo dice.

 _"Aquel vea esto sabrá que esta esfera fue creada los originales Maous para poder predecir la amenaza de cualquier enemigo, pero aquellos que toquen la esfera deben tener un poder suficientemente grande y solo así podrán ver su futuro, de lo contrario estará destinando a la muerte"_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía el mensaje, entonces todos miraron a Issei, Vali, Kyo y Ophis.

Grayfia: ustedes son los indicados.

Issei: pero tu también eres fuerte Grayfia san.

Grayfia: pero he comprobado que ustedes tienen el mismo poder de Sirzechs, ustedes están mas indicados para hacer esto.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Issei, Vali, Kyo y Ophis se acercaron a la esfera quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

Issei: listos.

Los demás asintieron.

Issei: ok.

Los 4 tocaron la esfera y recibieron una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de la esfera la cual se fue apoderando del cuerpo y alma de cada uno de los jóvenes, también las columnas alrededor crearon una gran barrera de la cual nadie podía entrar ni salir, luego tomo control de la mente de cada uno de ellos, y veían como todo se volvía blanco.

* * *

 _Nos encontramos con nuestro castaño, nos encontramos después de hace mas de 2 años de ese terrible suceso resulta que vemos a un Issei un poco mayor, este era mas alto, tenia el cabello mas largo, en si tenia el mismo estilo, pero con unos mechones mas largos, este tenia un poco de bello facial por su barbilla, y tenia puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa abotonada roja, unas botas negras y una chaqueta negra, parecía un Issei mas maduro, este caminaba feliz por el parque con una chica cabello blanco de tan 18 años, era un poco mas baja que el castaño, tenia el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, curvas pequeñas, llevaba unos shorts blancos los cuales mostraban unas largas y sexys piernas, una camisa sin mangas de color rosa la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo y mostraba su ombligo y unos brazos que parecían de diosa, también tenia pechos un pocos menos grandes que los de Irina. pero se defendia y su bello rostro el cual reflejaba una hermosa sonrisa, una nariz pequeña, unos ojos color avellana además de llevar un broche de un gato en su cabello._

 _Issei: ¿Qué tal te parece el parque Koneko?. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Koneko: mmm, ¡me encanta, gracias por traerme Issei!. Dijo la peliblanca con mucha alegría mientras abrazaba al castaño._

 _Issei: ¿sabes porque te traje?._

 _Koneko: mmm, no. Dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que ya sabia._

 _Issei: pues adivina._

 _Koneko: mmm, ¿será porque me gradué?._

 _Issei: hey eso fue el año pasado, no me digas que quieres otra fiesta._

 _Koneko: bien, entonces, ¿San Valentín?._

 _Issei: eso fue hace muhco._

 _Koneko: jijiji bien, entonces me rindo, ¿porque es?._

 _Issei: Bueno si de verdad quieres saber. Le dio un beso en los labios. Feliz cumpleaños Koneko. El castaño tomo a la nekomata de la cintura y ella ponía sus manos en sus hombros._

 _Koneko: Issei, te acordaste._

 _Issei: claro que si, jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi niña consentida._

 _Koneko: ay basta Issei que me sonrojo. Dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban._

 _Issei: jajaja, pero así te ves mas linda._

 _Koneko: ay Issei, siempre tan tierno y tan atento, por eso te amo._

 _Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado en mitad de todo el parque._

* * *

 _Tenemos a nuestro castaño en una sala de entrenamiento luchando contra el platino en una de sus habituales peleas de domingo, el platino había cambiado, este tenia el cabello largo como su abuelo, pero negó dejarse la barba, para tener 21 años, tenia cara de hombre maduro, usaba un pantalón blanco, con camiseta negra el cual permitía ver que el platino se hizo un tatuaje de un dragón blanco en representación de él y Albion y también unos zapatos negros, mientras que Issei usaba un pantalón negro, una camiseta roja y tenis negro con rojo, además de tener una manilla que le dio Rias._

 _Vali: entonces Issei que tal te fue en las citas._

 _Issei: me fue bien, Venelana acepto cuidar a los niños y Lord Gremory no se opuso al cuidar a todos._

 _Vali: Super. Dijo mientras detenía un golpe de Issei. y ¿has visto a Kyo?._

 _Issei: Quedo en venir en un momento._

 _Vali: y ¿que tal?._

 _Issei: no hay cambio en él. Dijo mientras detenía un golpe bajo de Vali. ¿Buen golpe?_

 _Vali: Gracias._

 _Luego la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió y vieron a un chico alto, tiene cabello negro largo amarrado con una gran cola de caballo que llegaba a mas de la mitad de su espalda, este tenia una barba de 3 días, este usaba unas botas negras, junto a un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra con unos guantes sin dedos de motociclista, su rostro era demasiado familiar para ambos dragones, era nada mas y nada menos que Kyo._

 _Kyo: me dijeron que estarías aquí Hyoudo. El pelilargo vio a Vali al lado de Issei. Hola de nuevo Lucifer._

 _Vali: Kyo. Dijo este con una actitud seria._

 _Issei: ¿Qué bueno que aceptaras mi invitación y vinieras Kyo?._

 _Kyo: te he dejado claro que para ti soy Fuanteina y la única razón por la que vine es solo para escuchar tu trato, luego me íre._

 _Tanto el castaño como el pelilargo se miraron con una actitud seria, el castaño solo suspiro al ver al que considera su amigo con una actitud demasiado diferente a la que conocía._

 _Issei: (Jmm, si es cierto lo que dije, no ha cambiado nada). Dijo el castaño en su mente._

 _Kyo: entonces, ¿de que quieres hablar?._

 _Issei: Vamos a la sala y te contare._

 _Kyo: de acuerdo, aunque se que no soy bien recibido aceptare, pero eso si, controla a tus mujeres. Dijo con una actitud fría mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento._

 _El castaño solo suspiro y puso su mano en su barbilla acariciando su barba por unos momentos para luego ver al platino que este tenia una actitud seria durante la conversación._

 _Vali: entonces, veo que al parecer sigue contento de vernos. Dijo el platino con sarcasmo._

 _Issei: solo vamos Vali, tenemos de convérselo que acepte el trato._

 _Vali: como tu digas compañero._

 _Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala donde los esperaba el pelilargo._

* * *

 _Teníamos a Issei en un lugar desconocido en alguna parte del inframundo luchando con Ophis, la dragona también había decidido cambiar su apariencia, ya no era una loli, ahora Ophis tenia la misma forma de Koneko con las diferencias de que ella tenia su cabello negro, su piel pálida, y sus ojos negros, y ahora usaba un vestido gris junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra, ella e Issei tenían una buena relación de amistad, rey como era costumbre para ellos, estaban teniendo sus tipicas sesiones de entrenamiento._

 _Ophis: eres muy bueno luchando Issei. Le dio una cálida sonrisa._

 _Issei: Gracias Ophis, pero tu también eres muy buena luchando._

 _Ophis: Ya se, pero ya es como antes, te has vuelto demasiado fuerte Issei._

 _Issei: Desde ese día me di a la obligación de hacerme mas fuerte, para protegerlos a todas ustedes y claro a mis hijos._

 _Ophis: ¿Cómo son Rias y Akeno con sus hijos?_

 _Issei: son unas ternuras de madres, cada día me enamoro mas de ellas._

 _Ophis: oh, ya veo. Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con una expresión triste en su rostro._

 _Issei lo noto y fue donde Ophis y puso una mano en su mejilla._

 _Issei: Ophis no te pongas triste. Puso su mano en su mejilla y ella levanta su mirada y miro al castaño. Yo amo a Rias y Akeno, así como las demás chicas y al igual. El castaño yo también te amo a ti Ophis. Dijo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa._

 _Ophis: ¿enserio?. Tenia un brillo en sus ojos._

 _Issei: claro que si, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y... me he enamorado de ti._

 _Ophis: Issei. La dragona estaba sorprendida por las palabras del castaño. Yo..._

 _Issei no la dejo terminar porque la beso de manera apasionada, la dragona rodeo los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y el castaño puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Ophis, la noche comenzaba a aparecer y ambos dragones se habían separado por la falta de aire y sonrieron al verse._

 _Issei: creo que es mejor irnos a casa._

 _Ophis: creo que si. Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Ambos extendieron sus alas y se fueron volando tomados de la mano._

* * *

 _Por otro lado teníamos a Vali, este ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, actualmente usaba un pantalón blanco con una camisa abatanada negra, pero con las mangas recogidas, y con un cabello como cuando tenia 17 años sin contar que tenia una barba de 3 días, este se encontraba luchando en las afueras de una gran mansión con dos chicos uno de 16 años y el otro de 15 años, el de 16 años era un pelirrojo con una coleta de caballo, el chico era igual a Issei, estaba claro que su madre era Rias, tenia su mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero la cara en si era la de Issei, también tiene un parecido físico que hacia recordar mucho a Issei cuando tenia esa edad, además de una actitud como la que solía tener el castaño y el otro chico tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que el de Vali, ojos verdes, en si el chico se parecía físicamente a Vali a excepción de sus ojos, y su actitud se nota que no era como la de su padre, él mostraba un actitud mas amable y calmada como la de su madre Star, el caso los chicos recién acababan de terminar su pelea contra Vali y este estaba sorprendido de que ambos chicos lograran aguantar tanto tiempo._

 _Vali: Bien Katashi, Issei tomen un descanso. Dijo mientras iba por unas botellas de agua._

 _El pelirrojo Gremory y el platino Lucifer se miraron sorprendidos al ver que Vali les daba las botellas de agua._

 _Vali: tomen, necesitan hidratarse._

 _Katashi: Gracias Papá. Dijo mientras destapaba la botella._

 _Issei: Gracias tío Vali. Hizo lo mismo que Katashi._

 _Vali: Ni que lo digan, necesito entrenarlos para que puedan explotar su poder y al menos lleguen al nivel de tu hermano. Dijo eso ultimo señalando al pelirrojo._

 _Issei: ¿Crees que estamos preparados?._

 _Vali: jaja, mírate hasta ya suenas como tu padre, estaría demasiado orgulloso si te viera como tus habilidades han evolucionado._

 _Katashi: por cierto padre, ¿de donde conocen al Sicario de Satanás?._

 _Vali: Ay Katashi. Suspiro. Si supieras nuestra historia, estarías sorprendido de todo lo que nos ha pasado._

 _Issei: Yo lo único que quiero es acabar con ese maldito y así por fin vengar la muerte de mi padre._

 _Vali solo vio como el pelirrojo se enojaba y suspiro._

 _Vali: todos queremos vengarnos, solo no pensé que llegaría a tal extremo de que Issei iba a ser asesinado, pero eso tienes que despertar tus poderes para alcanzar un estado como la Scream Red Force o la Brightness Platinum Force._

 _Issei: El primo Zenaku me conto de otro estado._

 _Vali (¿Se referirá a la Shadow Force?, pero hace años Kyo no volvió a usarla). Dijo en su mente. En todo caso, tenemos que seguir entrenando, así que pónganse de pie._

 _Issei y Katashi: Hai._

 _Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a luchar con Vali._

* * *

 _Tenemos a Ophis enfrente de lo que era la extraña figura, este como siempre tenia su tenebrosa sonrisa, pero esta vez tenia sangre saliendo de su boca, este parecía estar cansado, en sus ojos se veía una gran ira y odio, mientras por otro lado Ophis estaba con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y también llevaba varios moretones en sus brazos, además de que su ropa estaba hecha añicos._

 _¿?: **JAJAJA, aun... crees... que ganaras.** Decía la figura demasiado cansada._

 _Ophis: tu... no sabes... con quien estas luchando._

 _¿?: **Enserio, soy uno de los seres mas destructivos de este mundo, y este se lo debo agradecer a Hyoudo Issei y su familia.**_

 _Ophis: creo que ya se lo has agradecido antes, por tu culpa hemos perdido a un buen amigo._

 _¿?: **Ustedes lo hicieron, pudieron haberlo salvado, pero ustedes decidieron apuñalarlo, por eso todo es así hoy en día.**_

 _Ophis: Tu fuiste el que provoco esta locura, por eso estamos aquí, para destruirte y hacer que pagues todo esto._

 _¿?: **Ja.. ja.. ja... ustedes son muy divertidos.** Dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre. **Yo soy mucho mas fuerte que todos ustedes, incluso soy mas fuerte que él.**_

 _Ophis: con que eso crees, pues yo no lo creo, sigue peleando, si tan fuerte eres._

 _¿?: **Por dios dragona Uroboros, ¿tan pronto quieres morir?.**_

 _Ophis: No moriré._

 _¿?: **Eso lo veremos.**_

 _La figura desapareció de la vista de Ophis y la iba atacar por la espalda con sus garras, pero la dragona lo detuvo con su mano sin necesidad de voltear a mirar, e hizo que las garras le sacaran le sacaran un poco de sangre en la palma de su mano._

 _Ophis: Te dijo que no moriré. Dijo mientras giraba lentamente para ver a la figura._

 _¿?: **Esto será divertido.**_

* * *

 _El pelilargo se encontraba en una habitación, un año sucedió después de ese suceso, y el pelilargo se encontraba sentado en una silla, estaba tocando un bajo que había comprado cuando llego a Alemania, mientras tocaba el bajo recordó a lo que era sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, luego recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, y luego recordó ese suceso, entonces su ira aparecía y quería destruir todo a su alrededor, pero decidió calmarse y termino de tocar el bajo, lo guardo en su estuche y abrió la ventana de su habitación, el paisaje de Alemania era bonito, resulta que se quedaba en un hotel y su habitación estaba por el octavo piso, por lo que vista era una cosa increíble, entonces una figura apareció al lado suyo._

 _Kyo: ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo sin apartar la mirada del paisaje._

 _¿?: **Vaya que manera de recibirme.**_

 _Kyo: Si mas lo recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos acabaste con mi vida._

 _¿?: **Estas seguro que fui yo, si mas recuerdo Issei fue el que decidió darte la espalda y no solo él, sino todos ellos.**_

 _Luego el pelilargo recordó aquel momento y suspiro._

 _Kyo: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?._

 _¿?:_ _**Nada en especifico, pues lo de siempre acabar con Issei... oh claro, y también con Bai.**_

 _Eso hizo que el pelilargo lo viera de reojo._

 _Kyo: Pues haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, si quieres acabar con Issei hazlo, me da igual, y si quieres acabar con Bai, pues hazlo de todos ya esta muerto._

 _¿?: **Guau, esa actitud no la conocía, se debe por algo.**_

 _Kyo: Mejor lárgate._

 _¿?: **De acuerdo, me iré, fue divertido verte de nuevo.**_

 _Kyo: Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo. Dijo mientras volvía a ver al paisaje. Igual de todos modos no soporto verte._

 _¿?: **Que hospitalidad, en fin, suerte, la necesitaras, y por cierto... le mandas saludos a ella.**_

 _La figura se fue y el pelilargo estaba demasiado enojado._

 _Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Mando un gran grito que provocara un gran temblor._

 _Luego cerro la ventana y comenzó a sentirse mareado, luego veía todo borroso, sentía como perdía el conocimiento y al final cayo al suelo._

* * *

 _Issei estaba caminando por la universidad donde estudiaban las chicas, el castaño iba acompañado de Vali y Ophis._

 _Issei: ¿seguros que esta bien que entremos?._

 _Vali: siempre he venido a ver a Star y Gina, no veo problemas que entres a ver a las chicas._

 _Ophis: además ellas estarán felices de verte, además, ¿que te preocupa?, ya no hay amenazas que puedan afectarnos._

 _Vali: tienes razón Issei, no hay nada de que preocuparse._

 _Issei: En parte tienen razón. Dijo el castaño para luego dar un suspiro._

 _Vali: Ya sube los ánimos o sino yo mismo te daré un golpe para que cambies esa actitud._

 _Issei: Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Dijo mientras miraba al platino con enojo._

 _Vali: acaso, ¿me estas retando?._

 _Issei: tu que crees._

 _Ophis: Hombres. Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que pensaran que la dragona no iba con ellos._

 _Después de que la dragona les diera un golpe a cada uno de ellos para que se calmaran, los 3 entraron a la universidad y caminaron por los pasillos, estos se preguntaban donde estarían las chicas._

 _Issei: me hubiera gustado que también hubieran podido venir Rias y Akeno._

 _Vali: pues entiende, ya son madres, tienen que estar pendientes de sus hijos, aunque tu deberías estar pendiente de tus hijos._

 _Issei: Trata de tener 13 novias y prestarle atención a cada una de ellas, es difícil._

 _Ophis: sin contar de que 3 de ellas te necesitan para que las ayudes con sus hijos._

 _Issei: no tienes que mencionarlo._

 _Ophis: tu crees._

 _Luego escucharon unas chicas gritar de la emoción, los 3 decidieron ver quienes eran, y eran Star, Gina, Asia, Xenovia e Irina, cada chica fue a saludar a su pareja, honestamente no habían cambiado mucho físicamente a excepción de Asía que ella tenia un cuerpo mas desarrollado y era un poco mas alta, pero del resto de las chicas no se veía gran cambio._

 _Star: ¿Como estas Vali?._

 _Gina: ¿nos extrañaste?._

 _Vali: como no voy a extrañarlas, son lo mejor que me han pasado._

 _El platino le dio un beso a sus novias, mientras el castaño les había un dado un beso apasionado a las chicas seguidoras de dios, ellas estaban demasiado contentas de ver a su amado en su universidad._

 _Asia: ¿Cómo estas Issei?. Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Irina: ¿nos has pensado?_

 _Issei: ustedes que creen, yo siempre vivo pensando en ustedes._

 _Xenovia: pensábamos que estarías..._

 _Issei: ¿entrenando?. Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Xenovia: si. Dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada._

 _Issei: Xenovia. La peliazul vio al castaño. Se que no he estado tan pendiente de todas ustedes desde hace un par de meses, con lo que paso con el asunto de los viajes, ha sido demasiado tedioso para mi, pero quiero estar cerca de ustedes, son mi familia._

 _Asia, Xenovia e Irina: aww. Las chicas abrazaron al castaño. Nosotras también queremos estar contigo._

 _El castaño le dio un beso en la frente a cada una de ella._

 _Irina: ven acompáñanos, estamos libres por una hora, podemos enseñarte la universidad._

 _Asia: o la cafetería._

 _Xenovia: o pasar tiempo contigo._

 _Issei: De acuerdo, soy todo suyo._

 _Las 3 chicas sonrieron y se llevaron al castaño a recorrer toda la universidad._

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad, Rui, Gina, Arthur y Grayfia miraban como Issei, Vali, Kyo y Ophis seguían controlados por la esfera.

Grayfia: cuando acabaran.

Arthur: no tengo idea.

Rui: ¿estarán bien?.

Gina: espero que si.

Todo parecía estar calmado, pero luego hubo una gran explosión que hizo que destruyera las columnas, eso hizo que la esfera les diera una sobrecarga a los chicos que hizo que salieran del trance y volvieran a la realidad.

Issei: ¿Qué sucedió?

Vali: no lo se.

Luego hubo mas explosiones y el humo comenzaba a llenar el lugar, pero antes de que el humo llenara todo los chicos se reunieron con Arthur y las demás y los ochos estaban reunidos.

Kyo: ¿que esta ocurriendo?.

Grayfia: no tengo idea.

Después sintieron unos pasos subir los escalones.

Issei: ¿Quién esta aquí?

Luego alguien aparecía entre el humo, todos estaban sorprendidos al reconocer esa silueta.

Issei: tu.

Sirzechs: que bueno verte de nuevo Issei.

El humo se deshizo revelando a Sirzechs, este tenia una sonrisa malvada.

Sirzechs: creo que me debes una explicación.

 **Fin del capitulo 35**


	36. Chapter 36

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 36: Sirzechs vs Issei y Kyo.**

Issei: tu.

Sirzechs: que bueno verte de nuevo Issei.

El humo se deshizo revelando a Sirzechs, este tenia una sonrisa malvada.

Sirzechs: creo que me debes una explicación.

* * *

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Momentos antes._

Tenemos a Masaru, el cuarto hijo de [SATAN], estaba entrenando en una gran sala de entrenamiento, estaba luchando contra unos 50 hologramas, este solo cerro los ojos y en menos de 15 minutos había destruido a cada holograma solo con un simple golpe cuerpo a cuerpo.

Masaru: Jmm, con que ahora ha sido menos tiempo, esta bien, pero aun no me siento satisfecho. Se dijo a si mismo.

Luego alguien entro a la sala, era un hombre de cabello largo y canoso, el pelinegro lo vio de reojo con sus ojos completamente negros para luego volver a ver en otra dirección.

Anubis: vaya, que forma de recibir a tu hermano mayor. Dijo el canoso con una ligera risa.

Masaru: que deseas Anubis.

Anubis: ¿que?, ¿ya nadie hoy en día no puede venir a ver a su hermano?

Masaru: Solo habla, si no quieres que reporte que hay otra baja en nuestra división, de por si ya era mucho sabiendo que el bastardo hijo de Ryuko escaparía como una rata de alcantarilla.

Anubis: tranquilo Masaru, pronto aparecerá, ya sea vivo o muerto. Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Masaru: igual ni me interesa saber si vive o no esa rata, sabía que ascenderlo seria una perdida de tiempo, alguien como él no podría aguantar estar en esta posición.

Luego ambos satánicos sintieron una 4 grandes presencias, Anubis mostraba en su rostro una ligera expresión de asombro, en cambio Masaru no mostraba ninguna expresión dejando ver un rostro junto a una actitud fría.

Anubis: Jmm, con que él esta aquí.

Masaru: ¿de quien hablas?.

Anubis: Enserio no sabes, diablos, para ser alguien con un inmenso poder, tienes una capacidad de pensar demasiado baja. Dijo el canoso acompañado con una risa.

Entonces Masaru tomo del cuello a Anubis y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

Masaru: será mejor que me digas quien es y así no te matare.

Anubis: no serias... capaz de... matar a... tu hermano. Dijo tratando de tomar aire.

Masaru: si ni siquiera me importan mis hijos, de verdad crees que un hermano será diferente.

Anubis: tsk, ok... nunca cambias... esta presencia... es de... Hyoudo Issei.

Ese nombre sorprendió mucho al pelinegro, entonces soltó a Anubis, este cayo de rodillas y tosió un poco para luego tratar de tomar aire, luego noto como el pelinegro se dirigía a la puerta.

Anubis: ¿adonde vas?.

Masaru: no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo para luego salir de la habitación dejando solo al canoso.

* * *

 _Con Issei y los demás._

Nuestros protagonistas estaban enfrente de Sirzechs Lucifer, había un silencio abrumador en todo lugar, ninguno de ellos creían lo que pasaban, estaban enfrente del que para ellos es el causante de toda esta locura, luego se escucho una pequeña risa que provenía del pelirrojo, todos tenían miedo de que haría el Maou, luego este comenzó a hablar.

Sirzechs: Que pasa, pensé que estarías feliz de verme. Le dijo este a Issei.

Issei: Co-como lograste llegar aquí.

Sirzechs: como veras no fue tan difícil, pude sentir tu presencia, como veo estas en la esfera de las visiones y creo que debes saber cual es el riesgo al usar la esfera.

Issei: ¿de que hablas?.

Sirzechs: La esfera tiene una cantidad de energía y esta al combinarse con la del individuo hace que aumente de manera radical, por eso fue que logre localizarte.

Issei: Arthur nunca nos dijiste eso. Dijo este viendo al rubio pendragon.

Arthur: no decía en la advertencia. este estaba sorprendido como todos.

Sirzechs: por un momento me asuste, pensé que habías adquirido un gran poder, pero al ver como es realidad me quedo mas tranquilo. Luego vio a Ophis. Vaya Ophis, jamás pensé que llegarían tan lejos, pensé que se rendirían y se alejarían de todo esto.

Ophis: te equivocas, nunca nos rendiremos, acabaremos contigo y haremos que el inframundo vuelva a ser como antes.

Sirzechs: eso lo veremos.

Luego el pelirrojo vio a Vali.

Sirzechs: pensé que jamás ayudarías a Issei, que no tenias tu orgullo.

Vali: aun lo tengo, pero me di cuenta que es mejor tener a Issei de aliado que de enemigo.

Sirzechs: que bajos has caído.

Vali: lo dice el que volvió todo una dictadura solo porque hubo demonios que no quisieron apoyarte.

Sirzechs: ellos estaban cometiendo un error al oponerse.

Vali: el único error fue que te salieras de control y convirtieras todo en una locura.

Sirzechs: Algún día aprenderás que es mejor de este modo, claro si vives.

Luego Sirzechs miro a Grayfia, ella estaba asustada de ver al pelirrojo, recordó todos esos malos momentos que paso estos últimos meses con él.

Sirzechs: ay Grayfia, tu no estarías en esta posición si no hubieras decidido alejarte.

Grayfia: por tu culpa nuestro hijo quiere volverse un dictador, antes de que me fuera ni me quería ver, también convertiste a tus padres en unas marionetas para que hagan lo que quieras.

Sirzechs: y ¿eso es malo?.

Grayfia: eres un cobarde.

Sirzechs: a mi no me hables así, en cualquier momento puedo acabar contigo, después de todo yo soy tu [Rey].

Kyo: entonces tendrás que acabarme primero. El pelilargo se puso enfrente de Grayfia, protegiéndola.

El pelirrojo vio al pelilargo y ambos tenia una actitud seria.

Sirzechs: entonces, por eso me cambiaste. Dijo mientras miraba a Grayfia detrás de Kyo.

Kyo: Tu no digas nada de ella, porque tu mismo hiciste que ella se alejara, así que no la vayas a insultar ni nada en lo parecido, porque aquí el que tiene la culpa eres tu.

Sirzechs: jajaja, ella lo único que es una zo...

No pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del pelilargo y este retrocedió un par de metros, Sirzechs vio con enojo al pelilargo y este ultimo tenia una mirada fría.

Kyo: No cometerás ni una locura.

Sirzechs: jajaja, ¿crees estar a mi nivel?.

Kyo: Tu que crees.

Sirzechs le mando una gran ráfaga al pelilargo, pero este la desvió haciendo que la ráfaga impactara con una de las paredes de la cueva.

Kyo: con que ha eso llegamos eh.

Sirzechs: ya lo creo.

Kyo y Sirzechs caminaron en dirección al otro lentamente y luego quedaron a un par de metros de distancia, luego ambos expulsaron su aura, Sirzechs mostraba un aura roja y Kyo tenia un aura negra.

Sirzechs: vas a morir.

El pelirrojo intento golpear al pelilargo, pero este solo lo bloqueo, Kyo estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del ataque, ni él junto con Issei y Vali lograban moverse de esa manera.

Sirzechs: que pasa, ¿fue demasiado rápido para ti?

Sirzechs comenzó a mandar varios golpes al pelilargo, este solo podía bloquearlos o esquivarlos, Sirzechs era demasiado rápido, entonces Kyo decidió desaparecer de la vista del pelirrojo y cuando apareció le dio una patada en la espalda a Sirzechs, este solo se movió un par de centímetros, el pelilargo estaba sorprendido porque su ataque no le había afectado en nada a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: es todo lo que tienes, honestamente eras mas fuerte cuando entrenamos en el bosque de los sufrimientos.

Kyo: (¿Cómo es posible?). Pensó el pelilargo.

Luego Kyo no pudo reaccionar lo que vino, Sirzechs le dio un golpe en el estomago y este salió disparado varios metros y choco contra una de las paredes de la cueva, luego el pelirrojo cargo una bola de energía en su mano.

Sirzechs: adiós.

Mando la bola de energía en dirección al pelilargo y al impactar con este creo una gran explosión, todos estaban sorprendidos, no creyeron lo que hizo Sirzechs.

Grayfia: ¡KYOOOOOOOOOOOO!. La platina grito al ver lo que Sirzechs hizo.

Sirzechs: ay Grayfia. El pelirrojo fue donde ella y la tomo del cuello. Creo que tu enamorado no pudo protegerte.

Grayfia: ¿como... es posible... que seas... tan rápido?. Pregunto la platina con dificultad debido a que estaba perdiendo aire.

Sirzechs: resulta que si quieres acabar con alguien fuerte, tienes que ser mucho mas fuerte, pero sabia que si mostraba todo mi potencial habrían varios enemigos que hubieran querido asesinarme, por eso me mantuve a raya y ocultaba mi presencia lo mas que podía, comenzó a apretar el cuello de Grayfia, ella intentaba zafarse. Y ahora tu morirás.

Issei: BASTARDO. dijo el castaño con enojo.

Luego el castaño se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo haciendo que ambos cayeran por las escaleras del monumento y después de caer varios metros, ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, a metros del otro, el primero en levantarse fue el pelirrojo y tomo al castaño por el cuello de la camisa, el castaño tenia un par de moretones por la caída.

Sirzechs: No se como mi hermana se fijo en ti, si tu lo que eres es...

Issei: u-un e-error. Dijo este tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Sirzechs: Tu existencia nos afecta a todos y eres una amenaza para los demonios.

Issei: Que diablos paso contigo, tu eras nuestro amigo.

Sirzechs: **A veces.. las cosas no son como parecen.** Dijo con una voz macabra y una sonrisa sádica.

Issei: Entonces, te acabare. El castaño expulso un aura rojo carmesí haciendo que Sirzechs lo soltara y retrocediera. Te destruiré.

Sirzechs: jajaja, te veo intentarlo.

El castaño fue donde el pelirrojo y le brindo un gran golpe en la cara, este parecía no inmutarse, entonces le dio un puñetazo al castaño en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado un par de metros, luego Sirzechs iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Kyo y mando una bola de energía, pero Issei fue mas rápido y logro esquivarla luego se dirigió donde Sirzechs e intento golpearlo, intentaba darle con los puños, pero detenía los golpes con mucha facilidad, también intentaba con patadas, pero Sirzechs lograba bloquearla y contraatacaba, el castaño lograba esquivar los contraataques del Maou Lucifer, pero con mucha dificultad, su suerte no duraría mucho, porque Sirzechs desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la vista del castaño.

Issei: pero que, donde e...

No pudo terminar porque recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que este saliera disparado un par de metros y chocara con una gran roca.

Sirzechs: se acabo Hyoudo Issei. Cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano. Nos vemos. Un gran brillo aparecía en sus manos, estaba a punto de lanzar una gran ráfaga.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIRZECHS!.

El pelirrojo escucho el grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque recibió un fuerte golpe del pelilargo el cual se movió a una gran velocidad, Sirzechs vio a Kyo antes de salir disparado varios metros antes de salir disparado varios metros atravesando las paredes.

Issei: ¿Kyo?. El castaño se sorprendió y se alegro de que su amigo siguiera vivo.

El pelilargo tenia la ropa hecha tirones, tenia una de las mangas destruidas mostrando uno de sus brazos un poco ensangrentado, la chaqueta estaba hecha tirones, parte del pantalón estaba destruido dejando ver un poco la pierna izquierda, y por ultimo en su rostro se veían sus ojos negros con el iris blanco como cuando asesino a Kiba, el pelilargo miro a Issei y le extendió la mano, el castaño sabia porque lo hacia y la tomo, Kyo ayudo a Issei a ponerse de pie.

Issei: estas vivo. Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Kyo: por poco que no, se lo debo a Ophis, si nunca me hubiera enseñado a absorber los poderes de los demás, honestamente no se que hubiera pasado conmigo.

Issei: así que tu y Grayfia, vaya vaya vaya, campeón. Dijo sonriendo mientras lo codeaba.

Kyo: eeeeeh. El pelilargo estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Luego sintieron una presencia acercarse.

Issei: cuidado.

Ambos esquivaron a Sirzechs el cual había vuelto.

Sirzechs: ¿como sigues vivo?. Dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

Kyo: tengo mis trucos.

Issei: ahora Kyo.

El pelilargo asintió y ambos incrementaron su aura de manera increíble, el castaño había decidido usar el mismo estado que Kyo, y el iris de sus ojos se tornaron rojos, juntos tenían un poder mas fuerte que el de Sirzechs o al menos eso creían.

Sirzechs: ya veo, creo que toca subir de nivel. El pelirrojo sonrió de manera malévola. [Armor Blood Phase Alpha]. Un gran brillo cubrió el cuerpo de Sirzechs y cegó un poco la visión del castaño y el pelilargo, mientras arriba del monumento Ophis, Vali y Arthur lograban ver el brillo y la gran presencia que generaba este, mientras Grayfia estaba preocupada por la gran presencia que emanaba Sirzechs, pero por otro lado se calmo al sentir la presencia de Kyo, pero volvió a preocuparse al sentir que su presencia estaba cerca de la de Sirzechs.

Ophis: vamos Issei. Dijo la loli preocupada.

Vali: Ese poder es demasiado poderoso.

Arthur: ya lo creo.

Rui: Vamos Issei.

Gina: Esto no es bueno.

Grayfia: Esta usando la [Armor Blood]

Ophis: ¿Qué es eso Grayfia?.

Grayfia: es un estado como los Balances Breakers de Issei y Vali, pero estas lo usaban los maous cuando tenían peleas con grandes enemigos, como [SATAN].

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Grayfia, pero no esperaban que dijera lo siguiente.

Grayfia: pero este es un estado alpha.

Ophis: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Grayfia: no esta usando ni un cuarto de su poder.

Vali: exactamente cuanto estaría usando.

Grayfia: como una sexta parte de todo el poder.

Ninguno creía lo que estaba diciendo la platina.

Vali: Tengo que ayudar. El platino iba a ir donde se encontraban Issei y Kyo.

Ophis: ahora no Vali.

Vali: ¿Por qué no?.

Ophis: se aproxima algo peor, y tu y to debemos hacernos cargo de eso.

El platino estaba impactado por lo que dijo la loli, volviendo con Issei y Kyo, los chicos recuperaron un poco la visión y notaban como el brillo se iba reduciendo, el castaño y el pelilargo esperaban ver a Sirzechs, pero cuando por fin el brillo desapareció ambos chicos no creían lo que estaban viendo, el pelirrojo ya no tenia su túnica y tenia un traje blanco, pero luego vieron su rostro y no creían lo que veían, tenia una mascara que cubría su rostro resaltado el color se sus ojos que eran totalmente negros, esta mascara era roja con unas tres líneas negras que parecían un rasguño en todo el centro de la mascara además de mostrar una sonrisa siniestra, luego los chicos vieron las manos de Sirzechs y estaban sorprendidos al ver como habían cambiado, sus manos eran rojas como la sangre con unas ligeras líneas negras y con unas pequeñas garras del mismo color, lo mismo pasaba con sus pies, y una pequeña cola de demonio aparecía, luego extendió sus alas y eran totalmente negras y botaban un pequeño liquido negro.

Sirzechs: Llego su final.

Issei: Ky-Kyo. El castaño estaba demasiado nervioso al estar enfrente de eso.

Kyo: S-Si-si. El pelilargo estaba igual que el castaño.

Issei: no tenemos opción tenemos que usar todo nuestro poder.

Kyo: Maldita sea. Dijo entre dientes. Ok.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

 **[SHADOW FORCE]**

El castaño y el pelilargo tenían sus armaduras puestas.

Sirzechs: esto será divertido.

El castaño y el pelilargo no notaron cuando Sirzechs se movió y lograron esquivar sus ataques por inercia.

Kyo: ¿lograste ver eso?. Dijo el pelilargo al castaño.

Issei: no. Fue la respuesta del castaño mientras aun seguía procesando lo que acabo de pasar.

Luego ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado de Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: por lo que veo, me divertiré.

Ambos chicos fueron donde Sirzechs y comenzaron a pelear contra él, el pelirrojo lograba detener con una mano los golpes de cada uno de los chicos, entonces con su cola de demonio le dio un azote al pelilargo que hizo que saliera disparado un par de metros, mientras el castaño seguía peleando contra Sirzechs en ese estado, el castaño intentaba golpear al pelirrojo, pero este podía esquivar los ataques con mucha facilidad, entonces se podía escuchar una pequeña risa a través de su mascara, el castaño entonces se alejo.

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño envió un poderoso dragón shot, pero Sirzechs contuvo el ataque con su mano, luego deshizo el dragón Shot, el castaño no creía lo que veía, entonces siguió enviando mas ráfagas, el Maou solo las desviaba o las deshacía, el castaño se quedaba sin ideas, luego vio como Sirzechs envió una pequeña ráfaga de energía, pero esta era demasiado poderosa, el castaño solo la desvió, entonces el pelirrojo enviaba ráfagas como loco haciendo que el castaño las esquivara con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que no contó fue que el pelilargo lo atacaría por la espalda haciendo que dejara de atacar a Issei-

Ddraig: Socio, es mejor usar una Killer Dragon Shot.

Issei: ¡¿es enserio?!. El castaño estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Ddraig: su poder es demasiado grande, quizás con una Killer Dragon Shot podamos reducir sus fuerzas.

Issei: de acuerdo, solo espero que funcione.

El castaño se alejo un poco mas y comenzó a cargar un Killer Dragon Shot, mientras el pelirrojo luchaba contra el pelilargo.

 **[BOST]**

Sirzechs entonces iba donde el pelilargo, este se alejaba para darle mas tiempo a Issei.

 **[BOST]**

Luego el pelirrojo envía ráfagas y el pelilargo tuvo que extender sus alas y llevar esa batalla a los aires.

 **[BOST]**

Luego el pelirrojo intentaba golpearlo, pero este lograba esquivar los golpes, claro con un poco de dificultad y se alejaba porque sabia que el pelirrojo contraatacaría.

 **[BOST]**

El pelirrojo se desespero y comenzó a atacar al pelilargo a una gran velocidad, Kyo solo podía bloquear los ataques, porque Sirzechs atacaba demasiado rápido por lo que no podía perder de vista sus movimientos.

 **[BOST]**

Luego el pelirrojo uso su cola para golpear al pelilargo, este sostuvo la cola y envió a Sirzechs lejos haciendo que se elevara al techo de la cueva.

Sirzechs: maldito, como te atreves.

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño entonces envió un poderoso Killer Dragon Shot hacia el pelirrojo, este vio como el ataque impactaba contra él, luego todo alrededor comenzaba a temblar.

Ddraig: socio, mantén este poder, vamos a hacer que sea mas fuerte.

Issei: Como.. planeas.. hacer eso. Dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de mantener el ataque.

Ddraig: así.

 **[BOST] [BOST]**

El gran ataque comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte así como el temblor se hacia mas denso, luego pequeños escombros comenzaban a caer.

Kyo: esto no es bueno.

El castaño fue donde Vali, Ophis y los demás.

 **[BOST] [BOST]**

La ráfaga se hacia mucho mas fuerte, mientras el pelilargo se reunió con los demás, pero no deshizo su armadura.

Grayfia: Kyo. La platina fue a abrazar al pelilargo.

El pelilargo correspondió el abrazo y luego la miro.

Kyo: tienes que salir, esto esta a punto de colapsar.

Grayfia: no me iré sin ti.

Todos (Menos Grayfia y Kyo): eh eh.

Grayfia: bueno y sin ustedes.

 **[BOST] [BOST]**

Todo el lugar temblaba de una manera que no era normal.

Kyo: estaré bien, ahora salgan. Dijo antes de quitarse el casco por un momento para darle un pequeño beso a la platina y luego volvió a ponerse el casco. Ahora ve.

Grayfia: de acuerdo, vamos chicos.

Vali, Ophis, Arthur, Rui y Gina asintieron y los 6 bajaron el monumento y salieron del lugar y comenzaron a correr por toda la cueva yendo por el camino hacia la salida, parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo, pero una gran silueta negra apareció enfrente de la salida, luego su visión se hizo mejor y vieron a un señor con cabello negro y los ojos negros con un pequeño brillo blanco en sus ojos, este usaba un traje negro, pero llevaba la camisa desabotonada, mostrando el símbolo de [SATAN], todos estaban sorprendidos.

Grayfia: ¿acaso él es...

Vali: si, un hijo de [SATAN]

Ophis: Vali, alístate, esa era la amenaza que te hablaba.

Vali se sorprendió y vio al satánico.

Masaru: mucho gusto, soy AkuKenshin Masaru. Apareció una gran lanza roja con un brillo negro. Bienvenidos a su muerte.

 **Fin del capitulo 36.**

* * *

 **Bueno, este pequeño saludo era por agradecerles, esta historia tiene 30 Favs y 32 Follows, puede que no parezca mucho, pero me sorprende que les este gustando la historia, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 37: Masaru, ¿un enemigo imposible de derrotar?**

Ophis: Vali, alístate, esa era la amenaza que te hablaba.

Vali se sorprendió y vio al satánico.

Masaru: mucho gusto, soy AkuKenshin Masaru. Apareció una gran lanza roja con un brillo negro. Bienvenidos a su muerte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al Pelinegro de ojos negros el cual tenia una mirada fría, entonces Ophis al ver la actitud que tenia el satánico, incremento su aura mostrando una gran presencia, el platino estaba nervioso, pero recobro la compostura y se puso en pose de combate, pero luego apareció la gema en el brazo de Vali.

Albion: creo que es mejor usar la Brightness Platinum Force. Dijo la gema.

Vali: ¿así de fuerte es este sujeto?. Dijo entre dientes y en voz baja para que solo escuchara la gema.

Albion: si.

Vali: Tsk, de acuerdo. El platino estaba enojado al estar enfrente de un enemigo demasiado fuerte, pero aun así no se rendiría.

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

El platino tenia su armadura puesta y estaba listo para luchar, el satánico no parecía sorprenderle la armadura de Vali, pero luego vio a Ophis y unos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente.

Masaru: yo te conozco. Dijo el pelinegro a la loli.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo este y veían a la loli.

Ophis: estas bromeando, yo ni se quien eres.

Masaru se fue acercando lentamente y con su lanza la acerco al cuello de la loli e hizo que ella se alejara.

Ophis: ¿Qué demonios haces?.

Masaru: buenos reflejos, enserio no me recuerdas, yo estuve ese día, donde a tu amigo le sellaron sus poderes, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Algunos recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de la loli, pero fue lo siguiente que dijo el satánico que la haría recordar.

Masaru: Acaso no lo recuerdas, acaso olvidaste a tu amigo, un tal... ¿Daisanji Ansi?.

Ese nombre fue suficiente para que la loli recordara lo sucedido.

* * *

 _Hace 16 años y 5 meses._

Estamos en el inframundo y tenemos a la loli escapando junto a un joven de 24 años, tenia el cabello corto y una barba de candado, su nombre, pues es Ansi, el padre de Bai, ambos estaban corriendo en medio de bosque en el inframundo, escapaban de alguien.

Ansi: rápido Ophis.

Ophis: hago mi mayor esfuerzo Ansi.

Ansi: Pues odio decirlo, pero tiene que moverte mas rápido Ophis, tenemos que llegar con Maia pronto, me preocupa que le hagan daño a ella y al bebe.

Ophis: ¿Doi no nos puede ayudar?

Ansi: Quisiera, pero. Sintió la presencia de su hermano y luego sintió la presencia de otro de los hijos de [SATAN]. Esta teniendo nuestro mismo problema.

Ophis: Maldita sea.

Luego una gran silueta apareció enfrente de ellos para luego revelar su identidad, traía puesto un traje negro, llevaba una mascara negra en su rostro la cual tomaba la forma de su cara y de ahí resaltaban sus ojos blancos, este tenia una mirada muerta y se veía como la sangre caía de su cráneo, pasaba por la mascara y caía de su barbilla.

Masaru: mucho gusto hijo de Trihexa. Dijo con una voz demasiado macabra.

Ansi: ¿Qué quieres Masaru?

Masaru: tu sabes bien lo que quiero, y no creo que quieras hacer esto a la malas.

Ansi: Jamás lograras tu objetivo. Se levanto las mangas de la camisa. Primero tendrás que matarme.

Masaru: Tu no eres mi objetivo, pero si es necesario derrotarte, lo hare.

Ophis: Ansi, no cometas ni una locura.

Ansi: tengo que, mi familia debe estar a salvo.

El hijo de Trihexa se acerco al hijo de [SATAN], ambos se miraban, uno mostraba una mirada asesina, el otro una mirada muerta, entonces cada uno desapareció, Ophis trataba de ver donde estaba cada hombre, estuvo así por un momento hasta que logro verlos, ambos estaban peleando, sus golpes eran muy rápidos, superaban la velocidad del sonido, Ophis podía ve golpes, pero en realidad daban mas de 30 golpes, luego ambos se alejaron y mandaron poderosas ráfagas al otro, destruían el bosque con sus ataques, ambos eran demasiado fuertes, apenas en su estado base lograron crear varios temblores, la loli solo podía mirar, estaba en shock por la batalla que tenían los hijos de los seres mas poderosos del mundo, estuvieron luchando por mas de una hora y luego se alejaron del otro debido a que estaban cansados.

Masaru: eres demasiado bueno peleando hijo de Trihexa.

Ansi: Mi nombre es Daisanji Ansi, y no te confíes, al igual que mi padre, soy muy destructivo.

Masaru: Lo que dices no tiene sentido Daisanji Ansi, al igual que tu padre, el viejo [SATAN] es un ser poderoso, y yo soy igual de fuerte, pero resulta que hay algo que ellos no saben.

Ansi: ¿Qué demonios estas hablando?.

Masaru: Veras Daisanji, todo hijo de un ser poderoso tiende a ser mas fuerte y así como el hijo se vuelve mas fuerte que el padre, lo mismo pasa con su hijo, y así sucesivamente.

Ansi: ¿A que te refieres?.

Masaru: tu hijo, será mas fuerte, veras Daisanji, tu eres rápido, fuerte y ágil, superas las habilidades de tu padre, así es el caso de mi familia, con uno ya es suficiente hacerle frente a [SATAN].

Ansi: entonces porque no te has hecho cargo de él, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Masaru: cuando lo digo, pareciera que fuera fácil, pero no es así, veras nosotros estamos destinados a superar a [SATAN], pero él no deja el camino fácil, cada día se hace mas fuerte, lo cual nos dificulta superarlo, pero una vez que nosotros alcancemos todo nuestro poder, él ya no tendrá oportunidad por mas que intente aumentar su poder, acabaremos con él y entonces. Tomo una piedra y la aplasto convirtiéndola en polvo.

Ansi: ¿que clase de loco eres?.

Masaru: la verdadera pregunta es.. ¿Qué paso con tus poderes?.

Ansi: ¿que?. el pelinegro estaba confundido.

Masaru había desaparecido de la vista de Ansi, para luego aparecer a su espalda y cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano.

Masaru: Te dije, ¿Qué paso con tus poderes?.

El satánico puso su mano la cual estaba demasiado cargada de energía sobre la espalda del pelinegro haciendo que este recibiera una gran descarga.

Ansi: ¡AAAAAAAA BA-BASTA-TA-TA-TARDO, ¿QUE ES-ESTAS-S HA-HACI-CI-CIENDO?!.

Masaru: ja... ja... ja. Rio este lentamente.

Ophis: ¡ANSIIIIIIII!. La loli estaba asustada.

Ella iba a atacar a Masaru, pero el satánico la miro y solo movió un dedo de un lado hacia el otro, Ophis entendió muy bien la amenaza del satánico, y solo pudo ver como lastimaban a su amigo, Ansi intentaba librarse, y Masaru solo cerro los parpados y retiro su mano de la espalda del pelinegro 666 y le dio una patada que lo hizo chocarse contra un árbol, el satánico solo estaba de pie viendo como el hijo del 666 se ponía de pie.

Masaru: ahora respóndeme, ¿que paso con tus poderes?.

Ansi solo gruño de enojo y le iba a mandar una ráfaga, pero algo paso, nada apareció.

Ansi: ¿Qué rayos?.

Masaru: jajaja, algún problema.

Ansi: tu. Dijo con enojo.

El hijo del 666 fue donde se encontraba Masaru e iba a golpearlo con su puño, pero este detuvo el golpe.

Masaru: al parecer no sabes que responderme. Le dio un golpe a Ansi en el estomago. Pero para tu suerte yo se cual es la respuesta. Tomo el cuello de la camisa de Ansi. Yo los selle.

Ansi no creía lo que acababa de hacer, luego el satánico lanzo lejos al hijo del 666 y solo miraba donde caía.

Masaru: suerte Daisanji Ansi, mi objetivo no es matarte, tu sabes bien cual es, ahora que te derrote, buscare a Maia y a ese bebe, nos vemos. Apareció por un portal y entro en él, desapareciendo.

Ophis fue donde Ansi y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ophis: Ansi, ¿estas bien?.

Ansi: Mi-mis poderes-s, fu-fueron se-sellad-d-dos. Dijo antes de quedar inconsciente, la loli lo tomo y lo llevo corriendo hacia su casa.

Ophis: resiste Ansi.

* * *

 _En la actualidad._

Ophis recordó bien como Masaru causo todo el daño que sufrió Ansi.

Ophis: ahora se quien eres, por tu culpa Ansi perdió sus poderes, quedo indefenso, y por tu maldita culpa él fue asesinado.

Masaru: jajaja, veo que ahora si me recuerdas, me sorprende que no hayas cambiado nada,

Ophis: que es lo que quieres.

Masaru: aunque quisiera decirte, no es necesario, tu no eres mi objetivo, Hyoudo Issei es mi objetivo o mejor dicho Daisanji Issei es mi verdadero objetivo.

Vali: ¿Daisanji?.

Ophis: así se apellidaban los hijos de Trihexa.

Vali: (Jmm, ¿entonces, como fue que Issei fue encontrado por los que fueron sus padres?). Pensó el platino.

Masaru: entonces Ophis, veo que tienes a la descendencia de Lucifer contigo.

La loli y el platino estaban demasiado sorprendidos por como el satánico conoce la familia de Vali.

Loli: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Masaru: antes de que se pusiera esa armadura vi su rostro y se ve, esa misma mirada de odio que es igual a la de Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Vali: no me menciones a ese idiota.

Masaru: Vaya, que carácter, pero bueno es mejor que lo calmes dragona Uroboros, porque. El pelinegro se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció enfrente del platino. No quieres saber que puedo llegar a hacer.

Ophis: Vali cuidado.

El platino vio como el satánico iba a usar su lanza, entonces el platino desapareció de su vista y apareció a sus espaldas y le dio una gran patada, este solo se movio unos centímetros, Vali no creía lo que estaba viendo, el satánico ni se inmuto al recibir ese golpe y solo giro la cabeza un poco para ver al platino, luego miro a Ophis y le ofreció una risa malévola.

Masaru: te lo advertí.

El satánico le dio al platino un golpe en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado unos cuantos metros, saliendo de la cueva y terminase chocándose contra un árbol, y todos vieron donde cayo el platino y Masaru salió de la cueva en dirección hacia el platino, todos estaban preocupados, pero quedaron en shock cuando sintieron un fuerte terremoto, salieron de la cueva y vieron como la cueva había colapsado y todos estaban preocupados, porque ahí se encontraban Issei, Kyo y Sirzechs, todos estaban angustiados por saber como estarían Issei y Kyo, pero luego vieron como el satánico se acercaba mas al platino, entonces Grayfia se movio a una gran velocidad y se hizo adelante de Vali para impedir que lo atacaran.

Masaru: Grayfia Lucifuge, sirvienta de la familia Gremory y [Reyna] del actual Lucifer, eres alguien fuerte, pero aun así crees que me lograras detener.

Grayfia: jmm, conozco esa actitud, después de todo, tu y Sirzechs no son tan diferentes, ambos son unos desgraciados.

Masaru: jaja, problemas en el paraíso. Dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa malévola.

Grayfia iba a atacar al satánico, pero Vali se puso de pie y la tomo del brazo, ella vio al platino con mucha confusión.

Vali: esta es mi batalla.

El platino alejo a Grayfia un par de metros para luego ir donde Masaru y comenzaron su primer enfrentamiento, Vali intento golpear al satánico, pero este esquivaba los golpes demasiado fácil, parecía un juego para él, entonces tomo el brazo del platino y lo vio con sus ojos negros y un iris blanco aparecería.

Masaru: enserio creías que lograrías hacerme daño.

Luego el satánico le dio una patada a Vali en el estomago e hizo que volviera a retroceder un par de metros, pero esta vez el platino se mantuvo firme y recupero la estabilidad en unos segundos, y fue de nuevo hacia Masaru.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

El platino dividió los poderes del satánico, Ophis aprovecho y decidió atacarlo, pero este predijo su ataque y detuvo el golpe con su mano.

Ophis: (¿que?). La loli estaba impactada por la velocidad de Masaru.

Vali: (¿Cómo es posible?, dividí sus poderes, ¿como sigue teniendo tanta agilidad?). Dijo el platino en su mente.

Albion: (Vali, tienes que expulsar este poder, es demasiado para nosotros).

Vali: (¿Tan difícil es contener este poder?). Le dijo el platino al dragón.

Albion: (Es mucho para nosotros). Fue la única respuesta de Albion.

Vali: (De acuerdo).

El platino extendió sus alas y expulso esa cantidad de poder, luego fue junto a Ophis y comenzaron a combatir contra Masaru, el satánico no tenia problemas, con una mano detenía los golpes de la loli y con la otra detenía los golpes de Vali, los demás miraban como la batalla se les complicaba a los dragones, pero luego vieron como un gran brillo aparecía entre los escombros.

Gina: ¿acaso son...

Rui: creo que si.

Arthur: jmm, al parecer están bien.

Grayfia: vamos chicos.

* * *

 _Momentos antes._

Todos habían abandonado la cueva dejando al pelilargo y al castaño el cual habían aumentado la cantidad de energía que tenia la Killer Dragon Shot y con esta gran cantidad de poder estaba atacando a Sirzechs, y este ataque a la vez provocaba una gran temblor.

Issei: ¡KYO!.

Kyo: ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!

Issei: ¡NECESITO QUE MANDES TU MAYOR ATAQUE A SIRZECHS!

Kyo: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?, SI HAGO ESO ESTE LUGAR COLPASARA!

Issei: ¡HAZLO, CONFIA EN MI!

El pelilargo lo estuvo pensando por varios segundos hasta que por fin accedió.

Kyo: ¡ESPERO QUE SEPAS LO QUE HACES!.

Issei: ¡CONFIA KYO!.

El pelilargo suspiro y mando su mayor ataque.

 **[HORROR TENEBRIS]**

El pelilargo envió una gran ráfaga de color negro, esta impacto con Sirzechs y se combino con la Killer Dragon Shot de Issei, creando un gran terremoro.

Issei: ¡LISTO, AHORA ENVIA TODO TU PODER!

Kyo: ¡DE ACUERDO! (espero vivir). Dijo el pelilargo.

Ambos enviaron todas sus fuerzas y ambas ráfagas se sobrecargaron y crearon una gran explosión, haciendo que todo el lugar colapsara sobre ellos.

* * *

 _Ahora mismo._

Un gran brillo aparecía entre la cantidad de escombros, luego hubo una gran explosión y de los escombros 3 figuras se elevaron por los aires, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al castaño, al pelilargo y a Sirzechs, todos veían como las armaduras de los chicos estaban destruidas, Issei tenia un brazo expuesto, parte de la armadura sobre el pecho estaba agrietada, tenia un pie descubierto y se podía ver uno de sus ojos, mientras el pelilargo ya no tenia su casco, y tenia parte del pecho y un brazo descubierto sin decir que estaban un poco ensangrentados, y por ultimo Sirzechs, el traje estaba hecho tirones dejando ver parte de sus brazos, pero su mascara se había destruido un poco mostrando el ojo izquierdo el cual estaba normal a comparación del otro que se veía negro a través de la mascara.

Sirzechs: enserio creían que me derrotarían.

Los chicos no le respondían nada.

Sirzechs: ¿no hablaran?.

Kyo: Issei. Dijo en voz baja.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa Kyo?. Dijo también en voz baja.

Kyo: siente su presencia.

El castaño sintió la presencia del pelirrojo y noto que esta había disminuido.

Issei: Ha bajado.

Kyo: esta incluso mas baja que cuando en estado base.

Issei: Y ¿crees que esta ocultando su energía?.

Kyo: no, esa es energía actualmente, al parecer si funciono tu plan.

Issei: ¿quiere decir que...

Kyo: a luchar amigo. Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Issei: Oh si.

Sirzechs: ¿Qué es tan divertido?.

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego vieron al pelirrojo y desaparecieron de la vista de este.

Sirzechs: ¿Dónde están?. Dijo mientras sonreía a través de su mascara.

Pero se estaba confiando e Issei y Kyo aparecieron a espaldas del pelirrojo y le dieron una gran patada que hizo que cayera al suelo y creara un cráter.

Sirzechs: Co-como e-es po-si-si-sible. Dijo con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego el castaño apareció enfrente del pelirrojo y lo golpeo en la cara e hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos metros, luego el pelilargo apareció detrás y lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sirzechs: (¿Como diablos son tan rápidos?). Decía este en su mente.

Luego el pelirrojo extendió sus alas y comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas a ambos chicos, entonces Issei y Kyo también elevaron sus alas y se elevaron por los aires, y comenzaron a pelear contra el pelirrojo, por el otro lado Vali y Ophis aguantaban los golpes de Masaru, luego sintió la presencia de Issei y Kyo haciendo que mirara en esa dirección y luego vio al castaño.

Masaru: Ahí esta.

Luego el satánico vio a Ophis y lo tomo del cuello y la golpeo demasiado fuerte por el suelo, para luego tirarla varios metros haciendo que chocara contra un árbol.

Vali: ¡MALDITO!. El platino se había enojado por lo que hizo el satánico.

El platino lo iba a golpear, pero Masaru detuvo el golpe con su mano y miro al platino.

Masaru: me esperaba mas de ti, pero tengo claro que los dragones son solo unos insignificantes reptiles. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago destrozando su armadura.

Vali: (¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte?). Pensó el platino.

Masaru: y esto es porque sujetos como ustedes nunca viven.

El satánico lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo varias veces contra el suelo, el platino escupía sangre, luego lo dejo tendido en el suelo y Masaru lo vio para luego darle un pisotón en el estomago, el platino perdió aire y escupió mucha sangre.

Masaru: agradece que no te asesine. Dijo con un tono seco en su voz.

Siguió caminando y dejo al platino malherido en el suelo, Gina, Arthur y Rui fueron a ayudar a sus amigos, mientras Grayfia se puso delante de Masaru.

Masaru: enserio crees hacer algo contra mi.

Grayfia: no lastimaras a mis amigos.

Masaru: jajaja.

El satánico se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció detrás de Grayfia.

Masaru: Tu eres solo otro demonio que habla y habla, pero que en realidad son solo una perdida de tiempo.

Grayfia se dio la vuelta y se puso en pose de combate.

Grayfia: luchare con todas mis fuerzas.

Masaru: Espero no me decepciones.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, mientras por otro lado Issei y Kyo aun seguían dándole una paliza a Sirzechs.

Issei: que paso Sirzechs, ¿te cansaste?.

Kyo: nunca vuelvas a subestimarnos.

Sizechs: Nunca duden de un Maou.

El pelirrojo expulso una terrible aura y sus energías volvían a subir.

Kyo: ¿Cómo es posible?. El pelilargo estaba sorprendido.

Issei: Tus fuerzas eran demasiado débiles.

Sirzechs: la [Armor Blood] es algo que nunca deberían subestimar.

La mascara de Sirzechs se regenero, así como sus prendas volvían a estar en buen estado, luego fue donde Issei y peleo con todas sus fuerzas, el castaño apenas podía esquivar los golpes de este, el pelilargo intentaba acercase, pero Sirzechs era mas rápido y mandaba varias ráfagas hacia solo para mantenerlo alejado.

Kyo: maldita sea. Dijo entre dientes.

Luego sintió una presencia demasiado grande, el pelilargo decidió ver y vio al satánico peleando contra Grayfia, bueno o eso creía, vio como el satánico le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca a Grayfia haciendo que cayera al suelo, eso hizo que el Kyo se enojara y expulsara una gran aura y su armadura se regeneraba, cuando ya su armadura estaba en buen estado vio al satánico y su ira no dudo en estallar.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El pelilargo dio un poderoso grito, todos sufrieron una ligera presión en sus cuerpos, excepto el satánico que ni se inmutaba. ¡MALDITOOOO!.

El pelilargo fue donde el satánico y le dio un golpe en la cara, este retrocedió un par de metros.

Masaru: con que tu eres alguien con el poder del grito, pocos son los casos que alguien que no sea familia de [SATAN] tenga estos poderes, eres único.

Kyo: Acabare contigo, como puedes lastimar a una mujer.

Masaru: oh, ¿venia contigo?, lo lamento, pero creo que se lo merecía, es alguien con un mal temperamento.

Kyo: Eres un desgraciado.

El pelilargo creo una espada de oscuridad e iba atacar al satánico, pero este uso su lanza para bloquearla.

Masaru: impresionante.

Kyo no cambiaba su expresión de enojo, enserio le afecto que lastimaran a Grayfia.

Kyo: que demonios es lo que buscas.

Masaru: a él. Señalo a los aires.

El pelilargo miro que señalaba a Issei.

Kyo: ya veo, tu eres igual que Raikin o Cal.

Masaru: Podría decirse, pero a diferencia de ellos. Desapareció su lanza y apareció una espada roja con un resplandor negro. Yo soy mas inteligente.

Ambos tuvieron una lucha, intentaban golpearse a puños, patadas, intentaban darse con las espadas, pero Kyo no podía superarlo, Masaru era mucho mas ágil, mas rápido, mas fuerte, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás del pelilargo.

Masaru: Eso es todo lo que tienes, que vergüenza que tengas el poder de una de las familias mas importantes en el inframundo.

El pelilargo no creía lo que pasaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no veía al satánico y ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

Kyo: (es demasiado rápido, maldita sea, no puedo ganar).

Masaru: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Kyo: ¿Q-que clase de pregunta es esa?.

Masaru: responde.

Kyo: Mi nombre es Fuanteina Kyo.

Masaru: Entonces Fuanteina, te propongo un trato.

Kyo: (¿Que diablos?). Dijo en su mente.

Masaru: Yo se que Daisanji Issei tiene a una de mis sobrinas.

Kyo: ¿Daisanji?.

Masaru: No lo sabes, Issei es nieto de Trihexa, ese viejo decidió que sus hijos se apellidaran Daisanji, por lo que por herencia Issei se llama así, aunque claro, me imagino que ustedes lo conocían como Hyoudo Issei.

Kyo: (Este tipo pareciera conocer mejor la historia de Issei mejor que Ophis).

Masaru: Volviendo al caso, si tu me traes a mi sobrina, prometo darte un lugar en mi división, pero eso, entrenaras como nunca, pero serás alguien poderoso, básicamente tendrás todo lo que quieras.

Kyo: (Se refiere a Shiku) No.

Masaru: ¿que dices?

Kyo: no me uniré a ti, jamás seré alguien como tu.

Masaru: estabas en la esfera de las visiones, se sentía tu presencia mezclada con la de la esfera, es obvio que vistes tu futuro y de verdad crees que estaras con tus amigos.

Kyo recordó aquellas visiones.

Masaru: créeme, yo se lo que es bueno para ti.

Kyo: Eso son solos visiones, nada puede estar en lo correcto, el futuro nunca esta claro.

Masaru: Ya veo, parecías un buen acompañante en mi división, pero si decides morir, no puedo hacer nada.

El satánico iba a atacar al pelilargo con la espada, pero Kyo logro girar a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque.

Kyo: no me rendiré.

 **Fin del capitulo 37.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 38: La llegada de una gran ayuda.**

El satánico iba a atacar al pelilargo con la espada, pero Kyo logro girar a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque.

Kyo: no me rendiré.

Masaru intento atacar a Kyo, pero este se alejaba y mandaba pequeñas ráfagas, Masaru lograba desviarlas y envió 10 ráfagas, estas ráfagas eran pequeñas, pero estas eran demasiado poderosas, Kyo esquivo las 3 primeras, las 2 siguientes las contuvo para luego desaparecerlas, luego vinieron otras 2 y las desvió, otras 2 fueron en su dirección y las deshizo con su espada, y la ultima la absorbió y la uso en contra de Masaru, el satánico solo veía como la ráfaga se acercaba y este no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, entonces simplemente dio un par de pasos y la ráfaga paso a centímetros de él.

Kyo: (Demonios, es demasiado fuerte).

Masaru: Nada mal Fuanteina, pero aun te falta mucho.

Kyo: (Demonios, ¿que hago ahora?). Este ya se estaba desesperando.

Luego el pelilargo vio como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Masaru estaba enfrente de él y su espada a centímetros de él, veía todo en cámara lenta y luego la espada paso por su casco y lo destruyo, Kyo estaba sorprendido por el ataque que recibió, luego Masaru iba a usar de nuevo su espada, pero Kyo uso la suya para bloquearla, ahora era una lucha por saber quien tendría la ventaja, lo cual significo mala suerte para el pelilargo, Masaru tenia mas fuerza y cada vez la espada del satánico se encontraba a centímetros de su cara, entonces Kyo no tuvo mas opción y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros lo cual le dio tiempo a Kyo de alejarse y extender sus alas, el pelilargo se elevo por los aires y comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas en dirección al satánico, este solo miraba las ráfagas, entonces extendió sus alas y comenzó a desviar las ráfagas que enviaba el pelilargo para luego elevarse por los aires, Kyo no se rendía y envía ráfagas mas poderosas, pero aun así Masaru las deshacía y se iba acercando, Kyo se ponía nervioso e intentaba usar todas sus fuerzas, pero lastimosamente Masaru era mas fuerte, sus ataque no servían contra él, entonces el satánico intento atacar al pelilargo con la espada, pero este la esquivo, una, y otra, y otra vez, luego Masaru ataco una vez mas, pero esta vez fue mas rápido y logro hacerle una cortada al pelilargo en la mejilla, este solo toco su mejilla y vio la sangre en sus dedos, entonces el pelilargo decidió atacar, entonces apretó mas el agarre de su espada e iba a atacar al satánico, pero no lo consiguió, el satánico tomo la espada con una de sus manos, Kyo estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Masaru: es increíble ver como has intentado luchar, pero como tus amigos, siempre luchan en vano.

El satánico destruyo la espada del pelilargo con sus manos, Kyo no podía creer lo que hizo, luego Masaru vio su mano y tenia unas cuantas cortadas debido al filo de la espada, pero no le tomo importancia y vio de nuevo al pelilargo.

Masaru: Eres muy confiado.

Kyo: (No puede ser). El pelilargo tenia los ojos abiertos, estaba en shock.

Entonces Masaru le dio una gran patada en el pecho, lo cual hizo que saliera disparado varios metros, el pelilargo tardo varios minutos en recuperar la estabilidad, pero lo logro, ahora solo veía al satánico el cual estaba quieto mirándolo con su mirada fría.

Kyo: (No tengo mas opción, tengo que usar todo mi poder).

El pelilargo comenzó a concentrar grandes cantidades de energía y luego ejecuto su ataque.

 **[HORROR TENEBRIS]**

Envió una poderosa ráfaga oscura, esta fue en dirección al satánico y este vio como la ráfaga impactaba con él, entonces el pelilargo comenzó a aumentar su energía.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

El pelilargo estaba usando todas sus fuerzas combinadas con su poder de grito haciendo que se sobrecargara aun mas y todo a su alrededor comenzara a temblar, el pelilargo seguía aumentando sus fuerzas, y la ráfaga estaba en su punto máximo, parecía que estaba ganando, pero...

Masaru: Inútil.

La ráfaga se había partido en 2 por la espada del satánico, este no parecía tener ningún rasguño y comenzó a caminar hacia el pelilargo, Kyo no creía lo que veía, entonces siguió usando el poder de grito y trataba de aumentar la energía de la Horror Tenebris, pero era inútil, con una ligera aura que expulsaba el satánico lograba repeler la gran ráfaga del pelilargo.

Kyo: (Esto es imposible). El pelilargo estaba demasiado nervioso.

Masaru se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, y en el momento menos inesperado estaba enfrente de Kyo, este solo dio una ligera sonrisa diabólica y desapareció la Horror Tenebris y con una de sus manos tomo al pelilargo del cuello.

Masaru: Desperdiciaste una gran cantidad de poder. Comenzó a apretar el cuello del pelilargo.

Kyo: A-a... A-a-arrr-arg. El castaño estaba perdiendo aire.

Masaru: Pudiste hacer sido un gran miembro, hubieras sido un gran miembro.

Entonces con la otra mano que tenia libre le dio varios puñetazos en el estomago al pelilargo, e hizo que botara sangre.

Masaru: y en cuanto a tu poder del grito. Sonrió de manera diabólica. Prepárate para saber lo que es poder.

El satánico soltó al pelilargo, este estaba muy malherido, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero luego vino lo peor.

Masaru: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.**

El satánico envió un grito demasiado poderoso, este era un screamo ( **Un tipo de grito que se usa en el death metal y deathcore** ), este grito hizo que el pelilargo recibió una gran presión en todo su cuerpo, además de un insoportable dolor, luego cayo al suelo de espalda haciendo que la armadura se destruyera y por cierto, la caída fue demasiado fuerte que hizo que botara otro poco mas sangre por la boca, Kyo entonces perdió el conocimiento, eso llamo la atención de cierto castaño.

Issei estaba luchando con Sirzechs, estaba demasiado concentrado en la batalla, pero luego sintió como la presencia de Kyo disminuía, y se desconcentro recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sirzechs e hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos metros, Issei luego noto que las presencia de los demás no estaban, entonces decidió ver donde estaban sus amigos, y quedo horrorizado al ver tal escena, Arthur estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Gina estaba boca abajo con varios moretones en brazos y cara, luego vio a Rui y ella estaba inconsciente cerca de un árbol y tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, y con varios moretones en sus brazos, luego vio a Ophis y no podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba inconsciente en un árbol, tenia demasiadas heridas y la sangre recorría desde sus brazos y goteaba el suelo, después miro a Vali y no creía el estado en el que se encontraba, primero vio que el platino estaba en un pequeño cráter, tenia partes de su armadura hecha pedazos, sin decir que este tenia demasiada heridas, la sangre manchaba la ropa, además de que se podían ver algunas pisadas por su cuerpo, y veía como la sangre recorría su boca, el castaño siguió mirando para luego ver a Grayfia la cual estaba inconsciente, a diferencia de todos, no tenia tantos rasguños, pero cuando vio a Kyo quedo con la boca abierta, este tenia varias heridas, se podía ver parte de la armadura destrozada sobre él, la gran cantidad de heridas que recibió, una cortada en su cara y una gran cantidad de sangre que salía de su boca y dejaba un pequeño camino, entonces vio al responsable de todo esto, vio a Masaru, y este lo miraba sin mostrar ni una expresión, pero en el fondo este reía de un modo demasiado diabólico, luego el castaño reacciono y esquivo un ataque de Sirzechs.

Sirzechs: que pasaba, ves como tus amigos están agonizando. Este se reía a través de la mascara.

El castaño volvió a ver al satánico, pero ya no estaba, luego fue a ver a Sirzechs y estaba siendo tomado del cuello por él.

Masaru: Mucho gusto Hyoudo Issei.

Issei: ¿Quién eres?.

Masaru: Me llamo AkuKenshin Masaru, cuarto hijo de [SATAN].

Sirzechs: E-eres t-t-tu. Dijo con dificultad, debido a que estaba perdiendo aire.

Masaru: Así que tu eres el actual Lucifer, jmm, me imaginaba algo mas poderoso. Este le quito la mascara a Sirzechs y lo vio. Así que tu estas detrás de esto, vaya, que sorpresa.

Sirzechs: Maldito, como te atreves a entrometerte.

Masaru: Jajaja, deberías dejar de confiarte, algún día eso te matara.

Sirzechs: jajaja tu ni sabes de que soy capaz.

Masaru: Crees ser fuerte, pero tan solo eres una sabandija. Este cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano libre y la puso sobre el rostro de Sirzechs. Ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

El satánico uso su energía y electrocuto al pelirrojo para luego retirar su mano y soltarlo del cuello, Sirzechs cayo al suelo y había perdido el conocimiento, Issei no podía creer lo que veía, estaba nervioso de tener al hijo de [SATAN] enfrente suyo.

Issei: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

Masaru: creo que tu debes saber mejor la respuesta, desde hace tiempo [SATAN] lleva tiempo buscándote.

Issei: como se lo dije a Reon, y como se lo dije a Raikin, yo lo asesinare y protegeré a mis amigos.

Masaru: te recomiendo que no vayas a confiarte, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Issei: no creas que eso me detendrá.

Ddraig: (Socio). Hablo el dragón por la mente del castaño

Issei: (¿Qué sucede Ddraig?)

Ddraig: (Pude sentir la presencia de este sujeto, y derroto a Kyo demasiado fácil).

Issei: (Y ¿pudiste sentirlo con Vali?).

Ddraig: (un poco, él y Albion junto a Ophis intentaron darle batalla, pero de un par de golpes los dejo casi al borde de la muerte).

Issei: (¿Qué tanta es nuestra probabilidad de ganar?).

Ddraig: (solo esperemos que la suerte este de nuestro lado)

Entonces la armadura del castaño se regenero y volvió a estar en un buen estado, el satánico no parecía estar sorprendido, en cambio su expresión era como si le diera igual, entonces fue donde al castaño con la intención de herirlo, pero Issei esquivo el ataque y en cambio él le dio un golpe en la cara e hizo que retrocediera un par de metros, luego ambos fueron en dirección al otro y chocaron los puños causando un gran temblor, luego se separaron y trataron de analizar como atacaría el otro, entonces Masaru desapareció y apareció enfrente del castaño, le iba a dar un golpe en el estomago, pero Issei logro bloquearlo, entonces Masaru intento golpearlo una vez mas, esta vez iba dirigido al casco, pero Issei logro detenerlo y sostuvo el puño con su mano.

Issei: no lo lograras.

El castaño soltó el puño del satánico, luego desapareció de la vista de este, Masaru miraba donde podía estar, entonces el castaño apareció a su lado izquierdo y le iba a dar una patada en las costillas, pero este logro detenerlo y sostuvo la pierna Issei, entonces la tomo con las 2 manos y uso un poco de sus fuerzas para lanzarlo contra el suelo, el castaño cayo formando un cráter, pero enseguida se puso de pie y detuvo una ráfaga, pero por inercia, el castaño estaba sorprendido, luego deshizo la ráfaga y vio a Masaru, este tenia una pequeña sonrisa malvada, luego este se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció enfrente del castaño y ambos comenzaron una lucha, intentaban golpearse, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y no lograban darle al otro, aunque toca decir que a Issei no se le hizo fácil, si, lograba esquivar los ataques del satánico, pero en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser golpeado, aun así no planeaba rendirse.

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño aprovecho que el satánico se alejo para poder mandar una Dragon Shot, el satánico logro deshacer el ataque con sus manos, el castaño estaba sorprendido, nunca vio a alguien que no le afectara una Dragon Shot.

Masaru: enserio ese es tu mejor ataque, que decepción.

Ddraig: (socio es demasiado fuerte). Dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño demasiado preocupado.

Issei: (Lo se Ddraig, pero no tenemos opción, tenemos que intentar derrotarlo, por nuestros amigos).

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño volvió a enviar otra Dragón Shot, pero Masaru esta vez creo una espada y con eso deshizo la Dragon Shot, Issei no dio por vencido y decidió atacar una vez mas.

 **[DRAGON SHOT]**

Este ultimo Dragon Shot estaba cargado con un poco mas de energía, e iba a una gran velocidad hacia el satánico, pero este sonrió de manera malvada y absorbió la Dragon Shot, sus fuerzas aumentaron de manera sorprendente, y así como sus fuerzas crecieron, su presencia era mucho mayor.

Issei: ¿Co-como e-es P-p-posible?.

Masaru: Esto es el poder de seres como yo, solo los hay una vez en la vida.

Issei: (Ddraig, tienes algún plan).

Ddraig: (Lamentablemente no socio).

Issei: (Maldita se...

No pudo terminar, porque recibió un golpe de Masaru y salió disparado varios metros, este no había podido verlo debido a que fue demasiado rápido, luego recibió otro golpe por la espalda y nuevamente salió disparado hacia los aires y otra vez recibió un fuerte golpe, parecía que perdería la batalla, Masaru se había vuelto mas rápido, mas fuerte y mucho mas poderoso, el castaño intento estabilizarse, pero Masaru lo tomo del cuello.

Masaru: jajaja, despídete de tu vida.

Lanzo al castaño cayo contra el suelo y creo un gran cráter, el castaño intento ponerse de pie, le dificultaba, pero lo había logrado, estaba de pie, pero su armadura se estaba agrietando, luego vio al satánico por los aires.

Masaru: Adiós Daisanji.

Cargo una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y mandó una gran ráfaga.

Ddraig: (Socio, solo hay una opción).

Issei: (Lo se).

El castaño cargo todas sus fuerzas restantes y preparo su ultimo ataque.

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño mando una ráfaga demasiado poderosa, a pesar de que no tuviera todas sus fuerzas, lograba que la Killer Dragon Shot fuera demasiado potente, este choco con la ráfaga de Masaru.

Issei: (Ddraig)

Ddraig: (ya se socio).

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

El castaño junto con el dragón habían sobrecargado la Killer Dragon Shot haciendo que estuviera al nivel de la ráfaga de Masaru e incluso mayor que esta, parecía que la victoria estaría de su lado, pero bien dicho, parecía... Masaru sonrió sádicamente y aumento la energía de la ráfaga haciendo que esta se volviera mas fuerte que la Killer Dragon Shot, y esta ráfaga se dirigía al castaño.

Issei y Ddraig: Im-imposible. Ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

Luego la ráfaga impacto con ellos, la armadura se deshizo, e Issei sufrió gran daño por parte de la ráfaga, su cuerpo sufrió una gigantesca presión, además de recibir demasiado daño en su cuerpo, las heridas aparecían y al final esta ráfaga exploto, el castaño salió disparado quedando cerca de sus amigos malheridos, el castaño tenia la mayoría de su ropa destruida, varias heridas se veían en sus brazos, piernas, parte de su pecho y en su cara, luego sintió como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente.

Issei: aarg. Fue lo único que podía decir el castaño, estaba demasiado herido.

Los pasos se sentían cada vez mas cerca y el castaño intento ver a sus amigos y a su novia Rui con varias heridas.

Issei: Lo-lo si-siento chicos.

Por ultimo recordó a las chicas y no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lagrima.

Issei: Chicas, lo-lo lamento.

Luego el satánico tomo del cuello al castaño.

Masaru: jajaja, hasta la vista Issei.

El satánico iba a usar la espada y el castaño solo cerro los ojos.

* * *

 _Con Rias y los demás._

Las chicas estaban haciendo actividades diferentes, por ejemplo Rias, junto con Akeno y Jansen estaban tomando mientras contaban historias, Xenovia, Irina y Asia estaban estudiando, Koneko, Le fay y Ravel habían ido a una biblioteca, Kuroka y Rossweisse fueron al centro comercial, y Simone, Shiku, Candy y Star habían ido al bar del padre de Candy para cuidarlo por un par de horas, todas parecían pasarlo bien, pero luego se detuvieron y dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y tuvieron un mal presentimiento, sentían como si tuvieran sus parejas a su lado, pero sabían que algo no estaba bien.

Rias: Sienten lo mismo que yo.

Akeno y Jansen asintieron.

Rias: ¿creen que fue buena idea dejar a Issei ir al inframundo?.

Akeno: ahora que lo dices, no sabría decirte.

Jansen: solo espero que Issei este bien.

Luego sintieron algo extraño, una gran presencia se emanaba, pero esta era demasiado poderosa, era algo nunca visto, todas las chicas se habían puesto nerviosa, y luego sonó una trompeta, la presencia y el sonido de la trompeta estuvieron por unos 5 minutos para luego desaparecer, ninguna de las chicas sabia que había sucedido, todas estaban confundidas y a la vez tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero eso no fue todo, porque todas escucharon una misma voz diciéndole lo mismo.

 _"se avecinan tiempos oscuros"_

* * *

 _Lugar desconocido._

La figura extraña sentía las presencia de Issei y Kyo luchando con Sirzechs, este solo reía diabólicamente, para que luego su expresión cambiara a una seria al sentir la presencia de su hermano Masaru, eso hizo que se enojara y emanara un grito que no era normal, no parecía que lo hiciera un demonio normal, era como tener a un extraño ser.

¿?: **¡** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Todo a su alrededor se había terminado de destruir mostrando completamente lo que era un gran desierto muerto, sin vida, iluminado por la luz de luna dándole un ambiente deprimente, sin vida, lo mas cercano al verdadero fin, la figura solo tenia la boca abierta mostrando sus espeluznantes dientes y un liquido negro caía de su boca y este al caer al suelo hacia se deshacía al instante y un pequeño humo salía, parecía como una especie de acido, pero las cosas no acabaron, luego este sintió una presencia demasiado poderosa, sabía de quien se trataba, entonces sonrío de manera diabólica, y cuando escucho las trompetas no pudo evitar reírse.

¿?: **Con que estas aquí.**

Luego de un par de minutos sintió la presencia alejarse, pero la figura no cambiaba su expresión de psicópata.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Issei._

Issei estaba siendo tomado del cuello por el satánico, y este iba a usar la espada para atravesar el estomago del castaño, Issei esperaba lo peor, pero algo sucedió, una gran explosión apareció sobre ellos, el satánico salió disparado, pero el castaño estaba en los brazos de un señor, este señor era demasiado alto, medía 2 metros, llevaba un traje negro y su rostro era parecido físicamente al de Issei, con la diferencia que este se veía mucho mayor, tenia unas pequeñas arrugas en su frente, también tenia cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y con una barba de candado, este emanaba una presencia demasiado poderosa, no era como las otras, ni la presencia de Masaru se comparaba con esta, hablando de Masaru, el satánico estaba sorprendido, él sabia muy bien quien era, y en su rostro se veía el enojo y los nervios.

Masaru: ¿Que haces aquí?... Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Vine** **a proteger a mi nieto.**

 **Fin del capitulo 38.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 39: La explicación de Trihexa.**

Masaru: ¿Que haces aquí?... Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Vine** **a proteger a mi nieto.**

Masaru: ¿tiene el descaro de considerar a esa escoria, tu nieto?, por favor, Ryuko tuvo mas esfuerzo contra tu hijo, si haces él, no me imagino si estuviera tu otro nieto, aun no superan a sus padres.

Trihexa: **¿** **Aun sigues con ese pensamiento?, ya veo porque la madre de tus hijos escapo, estaría atada a un loco.**

Masaru: ningún demonio de cuarta podría estar conmigo, soy demasiado para ellos.

Trihexa: **Jmm, no se como sigues vivo.**

Masaru: demonios como yo son lo que deben existir, sino que caso tiene, tus hijos sufrieron las consecuencias.

Trihexa: **mis nietos se vengaran de ustedes, sobretodo de Ryuko y de ti, por su culpa mis hijos murieron.**

Masaru: Honestamente me da igual lo que pase con Ryuko, pero yo no hice nada malo, yo únicamente selle los poderes de tu hijo, el verdadero culpable es Kokabiel y Gremory.

Trihexa: **Ellos también me las van a pagar, pero en si todo paso fue por eso que dijiste, porque si no hubieras hecho eso, mi hijo habría acabado con ellos demasiado fácil.**

Masaru: jmm, creo que tienes razón, pero ya las cosas pasaron, el daño esta hecho.

Trihexa: **Sera mejor que te vayas, si no quieres morir.**

Masaru: Te veo intentarlo.

Trihexa dejo a su nieto en el suelo para luego acercarse un par de metros y mirar fijamente al satánico, Masaru se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció enfrente del 666 y lo iba a atacar con su espada, pero Trihexa tomo la espada con su dedos índice y corazón, el 666 miro serio al satánico y con sus dos dedos los uso como si fuera una tijera y corto la espada como si fuera simple papel, la espada fue cortada y esta cayo al suelo, Masaru no podía creer como hizo eso.

Masaru: ¡MALDITO!.

El satánico iba a golpear al 666, pero este ultimo detuvo el puño con un dedo.

Trihexa: **No me dejas opción.**

El 666 toco con se dedo índice toco la frente, el pecho y el estomago del satánico para luego darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Masaru.

Trihexa: **[IKEN]**

Al decir esa palabra los toques que le dio al satánico reaccionaron y estos se volvían golpes demasiado fuerte, eso hizo que Masaru saliera disparado varios metros, el 666 lo vio de reojo.

Trihexa: **Te lo advertí.**

El 666 volvió a ver a Issei y sus amigos, entonces suspiro y comenzó a curarlos, y en un par de minutos ellos estaban bien, sus heridas sanaron, la sangre se limpia y sus ropas estaban en buen estado, todos comenzaron a despertar de uno en uno, cuando todos despertaron vieron a Trihexa y estaban confundidos, bueno todos exceptos Ophis.

Ophis: ¿Trihexa, que haces aquí?

Todos se asustaron al ver a Trihexa y él solo los vio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: ¿tu-tu e-eres Tri-Trihexa?.

Trihexa: **Así es, me alegro de volver a verte, mi nieto.**

Todos estaban buscando a Sirzechs y Masaru.

Trihexa: **tranquilos, Masaru no podrá hacer nada, esta herido.**

Luego el 666 creo un portal.

Trihexa: **es mejor que nos vayamos.**

Todos estaban confundidos, pero al ver la amabilidad del 666 sintieron una confianza y entraron al portal, la ultima fue Ophis y antes de hablar hablo con Trihexa.

Ophis: Ya te cansaste de mantenerte oculto.

Trihexa: **Ya es hora que Issei me conociera.**

Ophis: Ya veo.

La loli entro al portal y luego Trihexa entro al portal y desaparecieron, dejando a un Sirzechs inconsciente, y a un Masaru muy mal herido.

Masaru: a-a-arg... esto n-no s-se que-quedara así.

El satánico creo un portal y entro en él.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Estaba anocheciendo se encontraban todas las chicas, por alguna razón estaban preocupadas por sus parejas y Ophis.

Rias: Por favor, Issei, vuelve.

Shiku: Maldita sea, Kyo, ya regresa.

Star: espero que estés bien, Vali.

Kuroka: Vuelve Ophis.

Luego de andar por la casa demasiado desesperadas, un portal apareció en medio de la sala y ahí estaban Issei, Vali, Kyo y Ophis junto a otras 5 personas, las chicas se alegraron y abrazaron a los chicos, y cada una beso a su respectivo novio, trayendo celos de ciertas nuevas inquilinas, las chicas vieron a las 2 nuevas chicas y de una vieron a Issei y Kyo, luego vieron a Arthur y estaban sorprendidas, luego vieron a Grayfia y no lo creían, pero cuando vieron a Trihexa quedaron aterradas con la presencia que este emanaba, era la misma que habían sentido momento antes.

Rias: I-iss-issei podrías explicarnos que sucede. Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa de ver a Trihexa.

Issei: oh claro, ya los presento, bueno todos ya conocen a Arthur.

Le fay: ¡ARTHUR!. Dijo la maga alegre de ver a su hermano.

Arthur: es un gusto volver a verte Le fay. Dijo dándole un abrazo.

Issei: ella es Rui. Presento a la morena. Ella es... cof cof mi novia. Dijo eso ultimo fingiendo toser y en voz baja.

Las chicas de Issei: ¿tu que?. Pero las chicas lo escucharon a la perfección.

Rui: soy su novia.

Todas estaban sorprendidas y vieron al castaño con una sonrisa malévola.

Akeno: Issei.

Kuroka: Te lo advertimos.

Trihexa: **A poco ellas son tus parejas querido nieto.**

Las chicas cambiaron su expresión malévola por una de asombro cuando escucharon la palabra nieto, por lo que ya saben de quien se trata.

Las chicas de Issei: ¿nieto?.

Issei: Podrías llamarme Issei, aun no me acostumbro al hecho de saber que tengo un abuelo que es la bestia del apocalipsis.

Trihexa: **Te entiendo, no todos los días te encuentras con un señor que dice ser tu abuelo y es el 666.**

Issei: creo que nunca suele pasar eso.

Trihexa: **Como sea, me alegro de ver de nuevo a mi nieto, y ¿todas esas chicas son?.**

Issei: Son mis novias. Dijo esto ultimo con cierto sonrojo.

Trihexa: **Ese es mi nieto.** El 666 dijo con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Simone, Shiku, Candy y Star: nosotras no somos sus novias. Dijeron estas tratando de explicarse.

Trihexa: **Oh, perdónenme amables mujeres.**

Rias: entonces ella es tu novia. La pelirroja volvió a ponerse seria.

Issei: jejeje, si. Dijo nervioso.

Rias: Pronto nos la pagaras.

Rui: nunca me dijiste que tenias tantas. Dijo la morena sorprendida.

Issei: jejejeje.

Asia: por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?.

Akeno: ¿a poco es otra novia de Kyo?.

Kyo: esperen, ¿que?, ella es la novia de Vali.

Star: ¡¿QUE?!. Dijo la pelimorada sorprendida.

Vali: Gracias Kyo. Dijo molesto. Tenia pensado decírselo yo mismo.

Kyo: ay te ves. El pelilargo se hizo a un lado.

Star: Vali. Dijo la pelimorada seria.

Vali: jejeje, puedo explicarlo. El platino estaba nervioso. Por favor no me mates, prometo contarte todo. Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y le rogaba a la pelimorada que no lo golpeara.

Star: luego hablaremos Lucifer.

Vali: gracias.

La pelirroja se acerco a Grayfia y la miro con mucha desconfianza.

Rias: ¿que haces aquí?.

Grayfia: créeme cuando te digo que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Rias: entonces.

Grayfia vio al pelilargo y sonrió.

Grayfia: te cuento yo o que te cuente él. Dijo eso ultimo señalando al pelilargo.

Rias miro a Kyo y quedo sorprendida, porque entendió la indirecta de Grayfia.

Rias: pero estas con mi hermano.

Grayfia: de eso tenemos que hablar.

Rias: esta bien, pero Kyo es menor de edad.

Grayfia: pero fue muy lindo conmigo, yo honestamente me...

Grayfia no pudo terminar porque todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas y veían al pelilargo, pero luego sintieron 3 presencias tenebrosas, esas eran Shiku, Simone y Candy y veían con ojos asesinos al pelilargo.

Shiku: Kyo te damos 5 segundos para que te salves.

Simone: comenzando desde ya.

Candy: 5.

El pelilargo solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y luego salió de la casa corriendo, las chicas terminaron de contar y salieron tras él, el resto solo se rio de esa escena tan cómica.

Issei: ahora sabe lo que sufro.

Las chicas de Issei: tu todavía no te has salvado.

Issei: (mierda). Dijo en su mente.

Luego Issei sintió que tocaron su hombro y volteo a ver quien era, y se emociono al ver que era Jansen y la abrazo.

Issei: Hola Jansen. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jansen: Hola Issei. La licantropa le devolvió la sonrisa.

Issei: ¿como sigue tu embarazo?.

Jansen: va yendo, en unas semanas toca el primer ultrasonido.

Issei: no puedo esperar.

Luego las chicas prepararon la cena, Issei y Vali estaban sentados en el sofá mientras veían televisión, Kyo aun corría por su vida, y Trihexa estaba afuera de la casa fumándose un cigarro, el castaño veía al 666 a través de una ventana y notaba que algo no andaba bien, entonces se puso de pie.

Issei: me dices como termina el capitulo.

Vali: de acuerdo. Dijo el platino para luego volver a ver la televisión.

El castaño salió de la casa y se hizo al lado de Trihexa.

Issei: hola Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Que mas Issei.**

Issei: Bien.

Trihexa: **Me alegro y ¿que te trae?**

Issei: Solo quise acompañar.

Trihexa: **Te diste cuenta.**

Issei: ¿de que hablas?.

Trihexa: **De mi estado de animo.**

Issei: Como sabias que venia por eso.

Trihexa: **Tienes un gran corazón, como Doi.**

Issei: hablando de eso, ¿Cómo era él y mi madre?.

Trihexa: **Pues que puedo decir, amables, generosos, muy diferentes a nosotros.**

Issei: ¿nosotros?.

Trihexa: **A mi, tu abuela, y los padres de Bea.**

Issei: Como murieron.

Trihexa: **¿** **Ophis no te conto?.**

Issei: pues si, pero quiero saber que tan cierto es lo que dijo.

Trihexa solo suspiro y vio al castaño.

Trihexa: **Pues no lo vi, pero cuando vine al mundo humano para ayudarlos a escapar, lamentablemente encontré a mis hijos, muertos.**

Issei: entonces, ¿como te enteraste de que fueron ellos los que los asesinaron?.

Trihexa: **pues el caso de Ansi es mas difícil, porque cuando lo vi, estaba desangrado del estomago, y luego estaba Lord Gremory a un par de metros, estaba inconsciente, pero luego lo escuche decir un nombre, y ese nombre era...**

Issei: Kokabiel.

Trihexa: **Exacto.**

Issei: ¿Qué paso con él? ¿lo encontraste?.

Trihexa: **Jamás lo encontré.**

Issei: de todos modos ya esta acabado.

Trihexa: **Ya veo.**

Issei: ¿Bai sigue vivo?

Trihexa solo sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro.

Trihexa: **Si, mira Issei, debo decirte una cosa, yo puedo sentir la presencia de mi descendencia, como en su tiempo podía sentir la presencia de mis hijos, sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran, podía sentir su presencia, al igual puedo sentir tu presencia y la de Bai desde que nacieron, jaja, recuerdo ese día, sus presencias eran demasiado pequeñas, me sentí orgulloso de mis hijos.**

Issei: por cierto Trihexa, ¿Quién era tu esposa?.

Cuando Issei le pregunto eso al 666, él solo se limito a sonreír.

Trihexa: **Era una gran mujer, pertenecía a una antigua tribu de demonios, los Kuraidesu, eran una antigua raza de demonios que podían controlar la oscuridad, creaban cosas increíbles.**

Issei: Jmm, mi amigo Kyo puede controlar esos poderes (a poco Kyo será de mi familia) ¿esa raza eran una familia?.

Trihexa: **¿** **te refieres como un clan?.**

Issei: podría decirse.

Trihexa: **pues habían familias dentro de esa raza, pero para decir que toda las razas eran una sola familia, no, puede que tu amigo tenga ascendencia de Kuraidesu.**

Issei: (jmm, a lo mejor debe tener razón). Dijo en su mente y luego vio a Trihexa. ¿Qué paso con ella?.

El solo veía al sol ocultarse con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Trihexa: **Ella falleció cuando nació Doi, lamentablemente no soporto el parto, de ahí en adelante yo cuide a mis hijos, los volví en seres demasiado poderosos, utilizarían sus poderes para el bien, bueno al menos Doi lo hubiera hecho a la perfección.**

Issei: ¿Por qué solo él?

Trihexa: **Digamos que Ansi al llegar a su [BEAST MODE]...**

Issei: ¿[BEAST MODE]?

Trihexa: **Es un poderoso poder que despiertas cuando liberas una gran cantidad de poder.**

Ddraig: ¿como un Balance Breaker?. La gema apareció de la nada.

Issei: ¿Ddraig?.

Trihexa: **Jmm, olvidaba que eras el Sekiryuutei, respecto a la pregunta del dragón, no diría que fuera un Balance Breaker, debido a que el [BEAST MODE] no es una armadura, es tu cuerpo convirtiéndose en una bestia.**

Issei: (¿Quiere decir que desperté el [BEAST MODE?). Dijo en su mente.

Trihexa: **(Issei logro despertar su [BEAST MODE], pero aun no ha llegado a un estado perfecto).** Dijo el 666 en su mente. **Como decía, mis hijos lograron tener ese estado al punto que lograron dominarlo, tenían su cuerpo humano con ciertos rasgos de un animal, como las uñas, el largo cabello, los dientes filosos y una mirada asesina.**

Issei: y ¿Por qué dices que él no podría haber hecho el bien a la perfección.

Trihexa: **Tenia un gran temperamento que en ocasiones se salía de control, por eso, siempre tenia que estar pendiente de él.**

Issei: ya veo, una ultima pregunta Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Dime.**

Issei: ¿Como murieron mi madre y mi tía?

Trihexa: **¡¿QUE?! (Ophis siguió la historia de Bea y Maia).** El 666 le dio risa, lo cual confundió al castaño.

Issei: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

Trihexa: **ellas no han muerto, ellas aun están vivas.** Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei estaba en shock.

Issei: ¿Di-dijis-dijist-t-te que es-están vi-vi-vivas?. El castaño no creía lo que había dicho Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Siguen vivas, hace ya un buen tiempo que nos las veo, pero estoy seguro que están bien.**

Issei tomo al 666 de la camisa.

Issei: ¿Dónde están?.

Trihexa: **No lo se, hace mas de 7 meses que nos las veo, estaba buscándote y estaba buscando a Bai, aun es la hora que lo sigo buscando.**

Issei soltó la camisa de Trihexa.

Issei: Lo lamento.

Trihexa: **Ophis te conto eso, ¿verdad?.**

Issei: si.

Trihexa: **No la culpes, ellas le habían pedido que mantuviera todo en secreto, no querían alarmarte ni nada, dijeron que cuando te encontraran estarían dispuestas a decirte la verdad.**

Issei: por cierto, hay alguien que nos representa una amenaza.

Trihexa: **Bai.**

Issei: ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Cómo sabes que representa una gran amenaza?

Trihexa: **Pues, no siempre es fácil saberlo, la única vez que lo vi, él solo era un bebe, pero de todos modos siento su presencia, hablando de eso, debo decirte que la presencia de Bai esta demasiado disminuida, como si estuviera bajo el control de algo, pero se que cuando despierte sus poderes, él estará bajo la locura, el odio y la venganza.**

Issei: ¿porque?.

Trihexa: **mira Issei, tu madre y la madre de Bai tuvieron que abandonarlos, los tuvieron que dar en adopción para protegerlos, en todos los casos nadie podría recordar eso, pues porque apenas tenían unos meses de nacidos, pero siempre pueden aparecer como ciertos flashbacks a través de los años, y en algunos casos pueden ignorarlo, pero otros casos pueden tener cierto rencor, estos dos casos te representan a ti y Bai, se ve que tu eres alguien bueno, pero por lo que siento en la presencia de Bai, él siente ese rencor.**

Issei: seguro que es por eso, parece un poco.. descabellado.

Trihexa: **puede ser por eso o porque tienen la personalidad de sus padres, sabes Doi era alguien calmado, pero cuando peligroso cuando lo hacían enojar, pero aun así tenia mucho cariño a su familia, y Ansi, era demasiado enérgico, siempre había tenido un temperamento fuerte, pero aun así era una gran persona, y siempre cuidaba a los que amaba sin importar su vida, la gran diferencia entre ambos es que Doi solía usar sus poderes de manera mas controlada, en cambio Ansi perdía la razón, es por eso que el [BEAST MODE] de ambos era muy diferente, Doi podía razonar contigo y mantenía la cordura, pero Ansi, el me escuchaba y depende de lo que diría me hacia caso, pero no se quedaba quieto hasta que las cosas quedaran como a el le gustara.**

Issei: vaya, entonces quieres decir que Bai y yo heredamos las personalidades de nuestros padres.

Trihexa: **Bueno, debo resaltar que cuando Doi despertó su [BEAST MODE] perdió el control y de había vuelto loco, eso mismo paso con Ansi, pero sabes, Ansi tenia algo, a pesar de que su locura y perdida de razón, el sabia manejarlo y lo usaba a su favor, fue por eso que el logro que tu padre llegara a controlar su [BEAST MODE].**

Issei: ya veo, entonces Bai esta es...

Trihexa: **Confundido, el día que lo encontremos tenemos que hacer que maneje todas sus emociones y así podrá controlar todos sus poderes.**

Issei: ya veo, por cierto, ¿sabes si esta lejos?.

Trihexa: **Respecto a eso, la presencia la siento cerca, pero ninguno de aquí tiene su misma presencia, es como si se escondiera para que no lo encuentre.**

Issei: esto es raro, respecto a eso, Ophis hace unos meses nos mostro como la presencia tenia un gran aumento.

Trihexa: **enserio, tengo que verlo.**

Issei: hablare con Ophis para que te muestre lo que vimos.

Rias: eh eh.

El castaño y el 666 miraron a la pelirroja que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

Rias: será mejor que entren, la cena esta lista. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: ¿Te quedas a cenar?.

Trihexa: **Claro, es divertido charlar contigo.**

Issei: jajaja gracias.

Rias: bueno entren.

Dijo la pelirroja antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

Trihexa: **Su apariencia, acaso ella es...**

Issei: la hija de Lord Gremory, si, pero tranquilo, ella no es como su padre o su hermano, ella es una buena persona.

Trihexa: **ya veo, ¿se nota que tiene carácter?.**

Issei: ni que lo digas.

Ambos hombres entraron a la casa, pero antes de que el castaño entrara vio de nuevo hacia afuera.

Issei: ¡¿KYO YA ACABASTES?!.

Kyo: ¡ESTOY EN ESO!. Dijo mientras seguía corriendo para salvar su vida.

Issei: ¡¿COMO EN CUANTO TIEMPO TERMINAS?!.

Kyo: ¡POR LA SITUACIÓN QUE TENGO AHORA MISMO, DAM HORAS!

Issei: ¡DE ACUERDO!.

El castaño entro a la casa y cerro la puerta, luego sintió como alguien se caía.

Kyo: ay ay ay. Podía sentir la voz del pelilargo.

Simone, Shiku y Candy: Te tenemos Kyo. Dijeron las chicas y no se oían de buen humor.

Kyo: porque a mi.

Lo siguiente que el castaño pudo escuchar fueron varios golpes y sabia que eso no era bueno, luego se alejo asustado de la puerta y sentó en el comedor, Vali noto la cara de preocupación del castaño y tenia una idea del porque.

Vali: ¿Cómo esta Kyo?.

Issei: Por lo que veo, nada bien, por cierto, ¿Star golpea fuerte?.

Vali: ¿porque ese tipo de pregunta?.

Issei: prevención, ¿ella tiene una actitud similar a Akeno, Kuroka o Shiku?.

Vali: pues cuando esta demasiado enojada.

Issei: y ¿ahora lo esta?.

Vali: pues desde que Kyo contó lo de Gina esta algo enojada.

Issei: ten cuidado.

El platino se puso nervioso.

Luego las chicas le sirvieron la comida a los chicos y todas se sentaron a comer, parecía una cena tranquila, después la puerta se abre y entran las chicas con un Kyo inconsciente en sus brazos, Issei y Vali estaban sorprendidos por lo que pudieron haber hecho las chicas.

Shiku: podríamos hablar contigo. Dijo la nieta de [SATAN] con una sonrisa a la platina.

Grayfia: de acuerdo.

Grayfia termino de comer, llevo su plato a la cocina, lo lavo y luego fue con las chicas a la habitación del pelilargo, Issei y Vali esperaban lo peor.

Trihexa: **¿** **Ese el chico que controla la oscuridad?**

Issei: si.

Trihexa: **Se supone que ese chico es un Kuraidesu.**

Issei: pues si lo vieras, te sorprenderías.

Después de eso, siguieron comiendo, y al final todos terminaron de comer, Rias, Akeno y Asia llevaron los platos, luego todas las chicas estaban viendo televisión, Arthur y Le Fay estaban hablando, Kyo estaba inconsciente en su habitación junto con sus chicas, e Issei, Vali, Ophis y Trihexa estaban conversando.

Ophis: entonces, ¿quieres ver como es la presencia de Bai?.

Trihexa: **Tu sabes que si Ophis, es mi nieto.**

Ophis: bien, pero debes saber que lo que vimos, no quiere decir que Bai estará de nuestro lado.

Trihexa: **Eso lo se.**

Ophis: bueno, tu lo pediste.

Ophis saco un mapa holográfico y ajusto las fechas y vieron como una gran mancha negra cubría todo Japón y otros países, Trihexa estaba sorprendido, sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así no cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa.

Trihexa: **esto es malo.**

Issei: ¿que es lo que sucede?.

Trihexa: **Los poderes de Bai están despertando, ¿eso de cuando es?.**

Ophis: hace 3 meses.

Trihexa: **¿** **Cuando fue la ultima vez que se vio?.**

Ophis: la ultima vez antes de esta, creo que fue hace mas de 6 meses.

Trihexa: **Tenemos que esperar alrededor d meses si vuelva a aparecer.**

Arthur: Perdón si interrumpo.

Los 4 voltearon a ver al rubio pendragon.

Arthur: en mas 6 meses Sirzechs va atacar el mundo humano.

Todos en la sala los escucharon y estaban sorprendidos, excepto Ophis que ya sabia.

Todos (Excepto Ophis): ¡¿QUE?!.

Arthur: Desde mi tiempo fuera estaba en el inframundo y descubrí que Sirzechs va a atacar el mundo humano, así que tenemos que estar pendientes.

Issei: No puede ser, esto es malo.

Vali: ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

Trihexa: **Yo los entrenare.**

Issei: ¿enserio?

Trihexa: **No podre llevarlos hasta su máximo poder, debido a que aun no están preparados, pero hare todo lo posible porque tengan mucho mas poder del que imaginan.**

Rias: podemos ayudar.

El castaño voltio a ver a las chicas.

Issei: Claro. Les dio una sonrisa.

Vali: Star, Gina, ¿están seguras?.

Star y Gina: Ya deberías saber la respuesta. Ambas se miraron con sorpresa al ver que dijeron lo mismo. Me caerás bien.

Issei: Jansen, tu no puedes acompañarnos.

Jansen: ¿porque?

Issei: estas embarazada, no puedo permitir que le pase nada al bebe.

Jansen: pero...

Rias tomo el hombro de la licantropa.

Rias: es lo mejor Jansen.

Jansen: de acuerdo. Al final la licantropa acepto.

Vali: también tenemos que contarle a Kyo, es el que menos sabe de esto.

Issei: cierto.

Trihexa: **Bueno esta hecho, desde mañana los entrenare a todos.**

Todos: de acuerdo.

Trihexa: **Esta hecho.** El 666 creó un portal. **Nos vemos mañana.**

El 666 entro al portal y desapareció.

 **Fin del capitulo 39.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 40: ¿Otro dragón?**

Así comenzó, en mas de tres meses Trihexa había entrenado a Issei y los demás el entrenamiento no fue fácil, desde hacer que el ataque mas pequeño fuera tan letal como un gran ataque, también que aumentaran sus energías a grandes escalas, e incluso haciendo que lucharan contra él, obviamente los que mas sobresalieron fueron Issei, Vali y Kyo, fueron los que mas aguantaron, pero aun así no llegaban ni a un cuarto del poder de Trihexa, también los chicos y la mayoría de chicas estaban un poco atareados con las clases, e Issei cada día estaba mas atento a Jansen y su embarazo, ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo y justamente hoy les tocaba su segundo ultrasonido, irían al medico después de clases, por el momento los chicos y la mayoría de las chicas se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas academias, las chicas que se quedaban simplemente se despedían de ellos, y por ultimo Ophis y Trihexa estaban en una cafetería tomando un café.

Ophis: y bien, ¿Cómo los has visto?

Trihexa: **Han mejorado bastante, me han sorprendido.**

Ophis: crees que tienen oportunidad contra Sirzechs.

Trihexa: **Son fuertes, no lo niego, pero conozco bien al bastardo de Zeoticus y toda su familia créeme, pueden traer mucho problemas, además su hijo es un Maou, posee la [Armor Blood] así que no la tendrán fácil, tienen que dar la batalla con todas sus fuerzas.**

Ophis: no la tenemos fácil, ¿verdad?.

Trihexa: **No es que quiera decir eso, pero yo me preocuparía mas por la [Armor Blood], conozco bien su historia, y es algo que no debemos tomar a la ligera.**

Ophis: y ¿no has sentido algo extraño con la presencia de Bai?.

Trihexa tomo un poco de café para luego responderle a la loli.

Trihexa: **Desgraciadamente no, siendo honesto, temo por lo que pueda hacer Bai, tiene la personalidad de Ansi, segundo, puedo sentir en su presencia cierto rencor y venganza, y tercero, temo que llegue a despertar el [BEAST MODE].**

Ophis: ya veo. La loli tomo un poco del café. ¿Sera mas fuerte que Issei?

Trihexa: **solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

* * *

 _Con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

Los 3 muchachos ya estaban en la academia, el castaño ya había llevado a Koneko, Asia y a las demás a la academia Kouh, para luego irse junto con Jansen, Star, Candy y Gina a la academia.

Star: entonces, si te ha gustado la academia.

Gina: claro que si, jamás he tenido buenas amigas como ustedes.

Le dijo a Jansen, Candy y Star.

La pelimorada y la pelicobre parecían haberse llevado bien, eso tenia demasiado sorprendido al platino.

Issei: al final no tuviste tantos problemas, eh Vali.

Vali: tienes razón, lo mismo te digo, las chicas aceptaron bien a Rui, sobretodo Rias.

Issei: Juraba que me matarían.

Vali: y ¿a ti como te ha ido con tus chicas Kyo?

Kyo: quitando la golpiza que me dieron cuando se enteraron de lo Grayfia, todo ha andado normal.

Issei: y ¿estas bien después de eso?.

Kyo: pues bueno. El pelilargo recordó un par de pesadillas que tuvo después de ese sucedo. Si, estoy bien.

Issei: ya veo.

Luego llegaron a la academia Shin, se despidieron de las chicas y fueron a su salón.

Issei: una cosa, ¿adelantaron todos sus trabajos?.

Vali y Kyo: claro que si.

Kyo: yo los entregue ayer.

Vali: yo los voy a entregar hoy.

Kyo: ¿tu los acabaste?

Issei: digamos que...

Vali: no los hiciste por estar pendiente de las chicas.

Issei: ¿como sabias que diría e...

Kyo: es común en ti.

Vali: y no vengas con la excusa del embarazo de Jansen, porque ella incluso te había dicho que los hicieras.

Kyo: tiene razón, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

El castaño recordó aquella conversación.

* * *

 _Flashback._

El castaño estaba trayéndole la comida a Jansen.

Jansen: ¿para mi?.

Issei: si, para que estés bien alimentada y nuestro bebe también. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jansen: Gracias, pero no era necesario, yo podía ir y prepararme algo, además, ¿tienes que terminar todos los trabajos que tienes?

Issei: tranquila, ya me falta muy poco. Dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Ddraig: (Claaaaro). Dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño con mucho sarcasmo.

Issei: (Tu no hables). Fue la respuesta del castaño.

Jansen: ¿seguro que te falta poco?.

Issei: por supuesto.

Jansen: entonces, ¿quieres sentir al bebe?. Le dio una cálida sonrisa al castaño.

Issei: claro que si. Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _Fin flashback._

* * *

Kyo: y recuerda que eso fue la semana pasada.

Issei: diablos.

Vali: ahora que harás.

Issei: no tengo idea

Después de esa conversación, los chicos entraron a su salón de clases, el día transcurría normal, todo parecía bien hasta que... el castaño miro afuera a través de una ventana y luego sintió 5 presencias demasiado fuertes, eso lo alarmo al igual que llamo la atención del platino y el pelilargo, luego los tres notaron a lo lejos cinco siluetas.

Issei: ¿ven lo mismo que yo?. Dijo en voz baja para que solo ellos 2 escucharan.

Vali y Kyo: si.

Issei: debemos ver que es.

Vali: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kyo: adelante.

los tres salieron a máxima velocidad de la academia para que nadie los viera, y fueron donde se encontraban esas cinco siluetas, pero cuando llegaron no había nada, los chicos estaban demasiados confundidos.

Issei: ¿Qué rayos?.

Vali: pero estaban aquí.

Kyo: ¿Qué paso?

Luego sintieron unas ráfagas acercarse a ellos, entonces las esquivaron para luego ver a cinco sujetos rodearlos, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

¿?: Mucho gusto Hyoudo Issei. Dijo uno de los chicos, el cual tenia el cabello canoso.

Issei: ¿Quién diablos eres?.

¿?: oh perdona mis modales, soy AkuKenshin Osore.

Issei: AkuKenshin. El castaño estaba sorprendido al saber de quien era descendencia.

Vali: ¿otro AkuKenshin?.

Kyo: Genial. Dijo sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía.

Eso hizo enojar al canoso.

Osore: ¡Silencio!, deberían temernos, somos demonios demasiado poderosos. Dijo este enojado.

Issei: déjame adivinar, son los nietos, ¿no?.

Osore: pues si. Dijo sin quitar su enojo.

Issei: Kyo, no te recuerda a alguien.

Kyo: por su manera de hablar y actuar, parece una mezcla entre Reon, Yaku y Jeiya.

Osore: ¿Cómo se atreven a compararme?.

Vali: viejo, no te ofendas, pero hemos escuchado esa frase como miles de veces. Dijo el platino desinteresado. Soy alguien poderoso deberían temerme. Dijo imitando a Osore. Es muy cliché.

Issei: si, siendo honestos, es muy tipico.

Osore: ¡YA SILENCIO!.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: Bueno, tranquilo. Dijeron los tres al tiempo con una risa burlona.

Osore: en que iba, genial, olvide mi línea.

¿?: diablos Osore, siempre es lo mismo. Dijo una chica con su mismo color de cabello.

Osore: ¡Pues lo lamento Rin, lamento no se Deker, que siempre tengo que andar con buen porte y todo!.

Rin: ¡pues perdón por querer que te veas bien alguna vez en tu vida!.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión haciendo que los tres nietos de [SATAN] se sintieran pena ajena, mientras Issei, Vali y Kyo los miraban con una cara de WTF mientras caía una gota de su frente.

Issei: ¿deberíamos intervenir?

Vali: no lo se, tu que dices Kyo.

Kyo: dejémoslos a ver que pasa.

Luego la otra chica la cual tenia el cabello negro fue donde ellos y se hizo en medio de los dos, tomo aire y hablo.

¿?: ¡SE PUEDEN CALMAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUE NO VEN QUE VINIMOS A UNA MISION PARA EL SEÑOR [SATAN] Y USTEDES LO ESTAN ARRUINANDO. Grito la pelinegra.

Osore y Rin: perdón Kat. Ambos bajaron la cabeza.

La pelinegra les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.

Kat: La próxima dejen a Karasu o a Varg. Señalo a los otros 2 chicos, uno con cabello negro y otro con cabello café claro.

Issei: esto es incomodo.

Vali y Kyo: tu lo has dicho.

Luego el pelinegro se hizo enfrente de los otros 3 y vio a Issei, Vali y Kyo con una mirada fria.

Karasu: Así que ustedes son los que acabaron con cinco de nuestro grupo.

Issei: de hecho asesinamos a dos, encerramos a uno, dejamos escapar a otro y la chica se volvió la novia de él. Dijo eso ultimo señalando al pelilargo.

Karasu: básicamente lo que dije.

El castaño noto la apariencia de todos, Osore tenia ojos rojos, su cabello era largo, en si su rostro se parecía al de Kiba con ciertas diferencia en sus facciones como labios y color de ojos, este tenia una traje blanco con una camisa roja, luego vio a Rin ella tenia ojos rojos, nariz fileña, labios un poco carnosos, traía un vestido verde aguamarina el cual mostraba una perfectas curvas, con gran delantera y buenas caderas, luego vio a la pelinegra y traía ropa completamente negra, se podría pensar que es metalera, tenia ojos rojos, su rostro era igual al de Rin con la diferencia de que sus labios eran un poco mas finos, su cuerpo era un poco menos voluptuoso que el la canosa, pero aun así tenia buena delantera y buenas caderas, luego vio al pelinegro, este le recordaba demasiado a Masaru, su rostro, su actitud, el físico, la única diferencia era su color de ojos, que al menos lo de Karasu si eran blancos con iris rojos, traía puesto una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones negros con unas zapatillas igual de negras, y por ultimo Varg ( **aquí no pondré tanto detalle, vean una imagen de Varg Vikernes en 1993 y luego se lo imaginan como anime** ), este tenia los brazos cruzados y mostraba una actitud indiferente.

Varg: ya acaben. Fueron las únicas palabras del chico.

Karasu: por fin hablas Varg, hace tiempo que no te escuchábamos.

Varg solo lo miro serio para luego volver mirar a otro lado.

Karasu: que carácter.

Kat: podemos seguir Karasu.

Karasu: tranquila hermanita, porque apresurar las cosas, somos cinco demonios mas fuerte que Hyoudo y los otros dos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una patada que provenía del platino lo cual hizo que chocase contra un árbol.

Vali: a quien le dices "otro".

Luego Osore iba a ir donde el platino, pero este lo detuvo el pelilargo.

Kyo: Tendrás que luchar conmigo.

Osore: no creas que te temo.

Kyo: y cuento con eso.

El pelilargo saco sus alas y se elevo por los aires, el canoso hizo lo mismo y fue donde estaba el pelilargo.

Luego aparecieron Gina y Candy.

Vali/Kyo: Gina/Candy. Dijeron ambos chicos al ver sus parejas.

Gina: sentimos las presencias y vinimos a ayudar.

Issei: ¿donde esta Jansen?.

Candy: no te preocupes, Star la esta protegiendo.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Gina vio a Rin y Candy vio a Kat, y las chicas fueron donde se encontraba cada una de las satánicas y comenzaron a luchar, entonces dejaron a Issei enfrente de Varg, este solo lo tenia una mirada fría, entonces este dio un paso hacia adelante y el castaño se había puesto en pose de combate, pero no espero lo que vino, Varg dio otro paso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba enfrente del castaño y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el castaño sintió el dolor un par de segundos después para luego salir disparado unos cuantos metros, el castaño choco contra un árbol, para luego ponerse de pie.

Issei: que acabo de suceder. El castaño tenia una mano en su estomago.

Ddraig: socio, ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte. La gema apareció en el brazo del muchacho.

Issei: entonces.

Ddraig: usemos el Balance Breaker.

Issei: de acuerdo.

[Balance Breaker]

El castaño tenia su armadura puesta y Varg simplemente dijo unas palabras, unas palabras que sorprenderían a Issei y a Ddraig.

Varg: Damballa, has lo tuyo. Un guantelete apareció en la mano de Varg, este era color negro con una gema gris claro.

Issei y Ddraig no creían lo que estaban viendo, era igual al guantelete del castaño cuando aparecía Ddraig.

Damballa: jajajaja, al fin algo de lucha. Esta voz provenía del guantelete.

Ddraig: no puede ser.

Damballa: correcto, mi portador es parte Dragón y yo soy un antiguo Dragón, exiliado por la misma Ophis, la dragona Uroboros, ella me sello en una sacred gear, he pasado por cientos de portadores, pero no hay nadie mas destructivo que Varg, es muy poderoso y me ha hecho sentir vivo otra vez.

Ddraig: que clase de dragón eres tu.

Damballa: se diría que soy como una especie de dragón celestial, pero al ver que era demasiado destructivo, entre Ophis y Great Red me tendieron una trampa y me sellaron.

Issei y Ddraig: Imposible. Ellos estaban demasiado impactados por tales declaraciones.

Damballa: basta de charla, es hora de la verdad.

[Balance Breaker]

El cuerpo de Varg se ilumino para luego mostrar una armadura negra con la gema gris, en su casco se veía unos ojos completamente rojos y un par de cuernos en su frente, el castaño estaba sorprendido, y el platino y el pelilargo no creían lo que estaban viendo e iban a ayudar a Issei, pero fueron detenidos.

Osore: no no no, esa no es tu batalla. Le dijo el canoso al pelilargo.

Karasu: no creas que te has librado. Le dijo el pelinegro al platino.

Cada uno comenzó a pelear contra el platino y el pelilargo, mientras por otro lado, el castaño seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Damballa: ahora si, prepárense.

Issei: (Ddraig, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?). Dijo en su mente.

Ddraig: (Luchar). Fue la respuesta del dragón.

Entonces Varg fue donde se encontraba el castaño e iba a atacarlo, pero Issei detuvo el golpe, pero le costaba resistir, entonces volvieron a alejarse y el castaño mando uno de sus ataques.

[DRAGON SHOT]

el Dragon Shot fue hacia Varg, este solo extendió su mano y mando un ataque.

[POISONOUS REDUX]

Varg envió una gran ráfaga negra con un brillo verde oscuro, esta ráfaga deshizo la dragón shot.

Issei: ¡¿QUE...

El castaño no pudo terminar su ataque, porque recibió un fuerte impacto del ataque de Varg y este salió disparado un par de metros, pero logro estabilizarse.

Ddraig: Socio, hay algo malo. El dragón estaba preocupado.

Issei: ¿que cosa?

Ddraig: tus poderes se están reduciendo.

Issei: ¡¿que?!

Damballa: Yo lo puedo explicar.

El castaño vio a Varg.

Damballa: resulta que eso fue la Poisonous Redux, es un poderoso ataque que al impactar con el enemigo roba cierta cantidad de energía durante 30 segundos y la usa para su beneficio, entre mas fuerte sea el ataque, mas durara el efecto.

Issei: eso es... imposible.

Damballa: jajaja, volvamos a luchar Varg.

Varg fue donde el castaño y lo golpeo varias veces destruyendo partes de la armadura, el castaño no podía responder a sus ataques por la velocidad de los ataques, al final Varg le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago destruyendo las armadura, el castaño cayo al suelo haciendo un cráter y solo veía como Varg extendía sus alas y se elevaba por los aires, entonces comenzó a cargar un gran ataque.

Damballa: Mueran.

[POISONUOS]

Envió una ráfaga verde oscuro esta iba a una gran velocidad y estaba a pocos metros de impactar contra el castaño.

Ddraig: socio, solo hay un modo.

Issei: ya se lo que piensas Ddraig.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

La ráfaga impacto contra el castaño, pero este deshizo la ráfaga mostrando la segunda fase de su Balance Breaker.

Damballa: Imposible.

El dragón de Varg estaba sorprendido de ver la armadura rojo oscuro y gema purpura del castaño, Issei solo sonrió y fue donde se encontraba el peli café-claro y le dio un fuerte golpe en el casco haciendo que se rompiera una pequeña parte mostrando uno de sus ojos.

Damballa: ¿co-como es posible?.

Issei y Ddraig: creías que nos vencerías tan fácil.

El castaño desapareció de la vista del peli café-claro, para luego aparecer a sus espaldas para darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera de los aires e impactase contra el suelo formando un cráter mucho mas grande que el que hizo Issei, Varg se puso de pie y vio trozos de su armadura caer al suelo.

Damballa: Im-imposible, na-nadie había po-podido mejorar el Balancer Breaker.

Issei: se acabo.

El castaño cargo su ataque mas poderoso.

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

Así el castaño envió una gran ráfaga, Varg no se iba a quedar atrás y mando una vez mas su ataque.

[POISONOUS REDUX]

Otra gran ráfaga apareció, pero esta se deshizo al impactar contra la Killer Dragon Shot y al final esta ráfaga impacto contra Varg y creo un pequeño temblor, cuando for fin se deshizo la Killer Dragon Shot, el castaño vio a Varg de rodillas, este respiraba con dificultad y su armadura había desaparecido, el castaño bajo de los aires, para luego ver como caían los otros nietos de [SATAN], y luego vio a Vali en su Balance Breaker normal, a Kyo con sus ojos cambiados y a Star y Gina demasiado cansadas.

Issei: no fue fácil. Deshizo su armadura.

Kyo: ya lo creo. El peilargo volvió a la normalidad.

Vali: ¿Cómo es que ese chico tiene una Sacred Gear?.

Ddraig: blanco, ¿tu sabes acerca de un tal Damballa?.

Albion: no, ¿quien es?.

Ddraig: al parecer es un dragón celestial el cual fue sellado por Ophis.

Albion: eso no puede ser cierto.

Ddraig: tenemos que pedirle una explicación a Ophis.

Albion: estoy de acuerdo contigo rojo.

Issei vio a los nietos de [SATAN] y se acerco a Varg.

Issei: ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

Varg vio a Issei y desapareció de su vista, entonces cuando lo noto Varg había creado un portal y se llevo a los demás nietos de [SATAN] y antes de entrar vio al castaño y dijo unas palabras.

Varg: deberían revisar las iglesias. Fueron las palabras del peli café-claro para luego entrar al portal.

El portal desapareció y todos estaban demasiado confundidos, pero luego notaron dos presencias y eran Ophis y Trihexa.

Ophis: ¿Qué sucedió?.

Trihexa: **Sentimos cinco presencias poderosas.**

Issei: eran nietos de [SATAN]. Luego el castaño vio a Ophis. Necesitamos una explicación. Le dijo el castaño a la loli, ¿Quién es Damballa?.

Esas palabras sorprendieron demasiado a la loli.

Ophis: ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?.

Issei: Uno de los chicos poseía una Sacred Gear, y luego un supuesto dragón llamado Damballa se presento y dijo que tu lo sellaste, ¿es cierto?.

Trihexa: **hablaran de eso después, ahora ayúdenme a borrarle la memoria a los chicos de esta academia.**

Todos voltearon a ver a la academia y habían varios estudiantes en shock, al parecer habían visto la batalla.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Luego Jansen y Star aparecieron y fueron donde estaban Issei y los demás.

Jansen: ¿están todos bien?.

Issei: si, de hecho vamos a borrarle la memoria a los estudiantes para que olviden lo que vieron hoy.

Jansen: de acuerdo, entonces los ayudare, luego vamos al medico, ¿verdad?.

Issei: claro. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a borrarle la memoria a los estudiantes con sus poderes y reemplazaron ese recuerdo con otro diferente, luego se fueron de la academia y se fueron para su casa, el camino fue demasiado callado, ninguno quería hablar de lo sucedido, cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por todas las chicas y obviamente Arthur y Gasper.

Rias: ¿Qué tal su día?.

Issei: eeeh, normal. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Akeno: tomen asiento, mientras preparamos la cena.

Issei: de acuerdo.

Jansen: yo las ayudare.

Star, Gina y Candy: nosotras también.

Akeno: esta bien, vamos.

Las chicas a excepción de Ophis fueron a la cocina, Arthur leía un libro, Gasper jugaba con una consola de videojuegos, Ophis fue a su habitación e Issei, Vali y Kyo estaban en el sofá, y Trihexa salió de la casa a fumarse un cigarro.

Issei: (Como diablos ese chico tiene una Sacred Gear, acaso es un dragón). Dijo en su mente.

Luego prendió el televisor y estaban dando las noticias.

- _Y en ultimas noticias, varias iglesias de Kouh fueron quemadas-_

Todos estaban sorprendidos, las chicas habían escuchado eso y no creían lo que escuchaban, al igual los chicos, estaban demasiado sorprendidos, entonces el castaño recordó lo que dijo Varg antes de irse _"deberían revisar las iglesias"._

Issei: fueron ellos.

Vali: te refieres a...

Issei: si, los nietos de [SATAN].

 **Fin del capitulo 40.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 41: El ritual satánico y sus consecuencias.**

Issei: fueron ellos.

Vali: te refieres a...

Issei: si, los nietos de [SATAN].

Trihexa entro a la casa y escucho todo lo que había pasado.

Trihexa: **tenemos que ver el lugar para ver si dejaron algo.**

Issei: me parece buena idea, Vali, Kyo, vamos.

Vali y Kyo: de acuerdo.

Trihexa: **Yo los acompañare.**

Issei: de acuerdo.

Jansen: Pero Issei, quedamos en ir al medico.

Issei: es cierto, ahora que hago.

Vali: no te preocupes, nosotros tres iremos y tu puedes ir a esa cosa del ultrasonido.

Issei: gracias chicos.

El platino, el pelilargo y el 666 se fueron a investigar, mientras que Issei y Jansen se alistaron para ir al medico.

* * *

 _Con Vali, Kyo y Trihexa._

Los tres hombres viajaban sobre los aires, cuando vieron una el humo elevarse por los cielos, entonces los chicos sabían a donde ir, entonces aceleraron el vuelo y en cinco minutos llegaron a una de las iglesias de Kouh y quedaron sorprendidos, la iglesia estaba envuelta en llamas, todo se estaba quemando, luego vieron varios bomberos intentando apagar el fuego.

Vali: eso es macabro.

Kyo: es como la banda Mayhem.

Trihexa: **Ni siquiera yo seria capaz de hacer una cosa así.**

Vali: con toda esta gente, será muy difícil investigar el lugar.

Trihexa: **tendremos que entrar si que nadie se de cuenta.**

Kyo: estas sugiriendo que entremos a una iglesia incendiada, no se tu, pero eso me parece demasiado loco.

Trihexa: **Ten fe muchacho de que todo saldrá bien.**

Trihexa desapareció de la vista de ambos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba adentro de la iglesia, el platino y el pelilargo estaban demasiado sorprendidos entonces hicieron lo mismo que hizo el 666 y en unos segundos estaban dentro de la iglesia.

Trihexa: **Bueno, ya estamos dentro, a investigar.**

Vali: hay muchos lugares que ver.

Kyo: tendremos que separarnos, esta iglesia tiene 3 pisos, cada uno puede investigar una.

Trihexa: **Bien, yo investigo esta.**

Vali: yo investigo el segundo piso.

Kyo: ni modo, me toco el ultimo piso.

* * *

 _Con Ophis._

La loli estaba en su habitación, estaba sentada en su cama, mientras recordaba la conversación con Issei y como él le había preguntado de Damballa.

Ophis: ¿Cómo es posible que Damballa siga vivo?.

Luego miles de recuerdos aparecen en la mente de la loli, y de un antiguo dragón negro de ojos rojos, demasiado malvado y sonreía de manera perturbadora, además de que recuerda como ese dragón intento matar a Great Red.

Ophis: Es imposible que siga vivo.

Luego alguien abre la habitación de Ophis y era Rias.

Rias: Hola Ophis.

Ophis: ¿que sucede Rias?.

Rias: ¿Por qué no estas ayudando a Vali, Kyo y Trihexa?.

Ophis: ¿que ocurrió?.

Rias: fueron a investigar una quema de iglesias.

Ophis: ¿Quema de iglesias?. La loli estaba sorprendida. (porque me suena tan familiar). Dijo en su menta.

Luego recordó una frase que escucho hace años.

 _"Acabare con Dios, con Satanás, con el mismo Trihexa si es necesario, pero el mundo debe arrodillarse a nuestros pies"_

La loli tuvo una idea de quien podría ser y se puso de pie.

Ophis: ¿Dónde esta Issei?.

Rias: Fue al segundo ultrasonido con Jansen.

Ophis: ya veo, si esto llegar a demorar, avísale a Issei que vaya a vernos. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

La loli estaba apunto de irse, pero fue tomada del brazo por la pelirroja.

Ophis: ¿Qué pasa Rias?. La loli tenia un poco de desesperación.

Rias: es cierto.

Ophis: ¿Que cosa?.

Rias: que mi padre mato al tío de Issei. La pelirroja tenia una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Ophis: ¿como te enteraste?

Rias: Te escuche hablando con Trihexa hace una semana después de su llegada..

* * *

 _Flashback._

Era sábado, la pelirroja estaba preparando la cena junto a Akeno, les habían dejado el día libre a las demás chicas, por lo que aprovecharon para salir al parque, Issei, Vali y Kyo habían salido a entrenar, y Ophis estaba conversando con Trihexa en la sala.

Ophis: entonces de que querías hablar Trihexa.

Trihexa: **Porque no le contaste la verdad a Issei.**

Ophis: ¿De que hablas viejo?.

Trihexa: **Acerca de su madre, que sigue viva.**

Ophis: Le jure a Bea que no le contaría nada hasta que fuera el momento necesario.

Trihexa: **Pero, ¿cuando Ophis?, si esperamos casi 18 años para poder verlo para contarle la verdad, y cuando por fin podemos decirle, no le dices toda la verdad.**

Ophis: Acaso crees que se lo tomaría bien.

Trihexa: **¿Quien crees que es Issei,?, ¿Bai?, ¿Ansi?, no, yo se como es mi descendencia, y se que Issei no seria malvado.**

Ophis: de acuerdo, pero no te debes enojar.

Trihexa: **Esta bien, tenemos que hablar de una cosa.**

Ophis: De que.

Trihexa: **De como vengarnos de Lord Gremory y los hijos de [SATAN]**

Eso llamo la atención de la pelirroja y decidió escuchar.

Ophis: no se porque tienes tanta obsesión con la venganza.

Trihexa: **Los hijos del bastardo de [SATAN] asesinaron a mi hijo Doi, y Lord Gremory asesino a Ansi, y ¿quieres que deje eso así?, no, me vengare.**

Ophis: Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los hijos de [SATAN], pero que te asegura que fue Lord Gremory el que mato a Ansi.

Trihexa: **¡El estaba ahí!.**

Ophis: y Maia no te ha dicho la verdad.

Trihexa: **Intente hablar con ella, pero siempre quiere evitar el tema.**

Ophis: ya veo.

La pelirroja no creía lo que había escuchado y las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Rias: ¿es cierto que mi padre asesino a hijo de Trihexa?.

Ophis solo suspiro y vio a la pelirroja.

Ophis: no tengo idea, lo que dice Trihexa es una cosa, pero jamás estuvo ahí para saber si era cierto o no.

Rias: pero...

Ophis: Rias, no puedo hablar, tengo que ayudar a los chicos.

La loli salió de la casa y fue directo a la iglesia.

* * *

 _Con Vali, Kyo y Trihexa._

Cada uno estaba investigando uno de los tres pisos que tenia la iglesia, Trihexa no encontraba nada raro, solo veía las llamas consumir el lugar.

Trihexa: **Jmm, no hay nada extraño aquí, bueno a parte de ver una iglesia quemándose, no hay nada raro.**

En cambio Vali y Kyo encontraron cosas interesantes, por ejemplo, Vali encontró varias frases escritas sobre los muros, algunas las podía entender, pero otras parecían ser escritas en otro idioma, mientras que Kyo, el cual estaba en el ultimo piso, abrió una habitación y al ver la pared de enfrente vio un pentagrama invertido dibujado con sangre, y este ocupaba toda la pared.

Vali/Kyo: ¡Hey vengan!. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Trihexa quedo con cara de WTF.

Trihexa: **¡** **Exactamente a donde voy!.**

Kyo: ¡Que tienes que mostranos Vali!.

Vali: ¡Unas frases que parecen ser escritas por los nietos de [SATAN] y ¿tu?.

Kyo: ¡Un pentagrama satánico que parece se hecho por los nietos de [SATAN], pero lo tuyo podemos verlo primero!.

Vali: ¡De acuerdo!.

El pelilargo bajo hacia el segundo piso y el 666 subió al segundo piso.

Trihexa: **Bueno chico, di nos que frases tienes que mostrarnos.**

Vali: miren.

El 666 y el pelilargo miraron y habían cinco frases, estas decían cosas como.

 _"Dios no los ayudara"- AkuKenshin O._

 _"Es mejor que acepten la cruda realidad" AkuKenshin R._

 _"Esto no ha acabado"- AkuKenshin K_ _._

 _"Satán esta aquí"- AkuKenshin Kt_

 _"Todo, es una farsa"- AkuKenshin V._

Vali: y ahí no acaba, miren lo que dice aquí.

Los chicos vieron la frase y no entendían lo que decía.

 _"dominus satanas, da mihi potestatem, ad finem maxima hostium mundi, ignorantia"_

Trihexa: **Jmm, idioma Latin, buen trabajo viejo.** Dijo el 666 mientras analizaba la frase.

Vali: ¿sabes lo que dice?.

Trihexa: **Lamentablemente no, [SATAN] sabe que no soy bueno hablando el latín, debe estar enterado de lo que esta ocurriendo.**

Luego sintieron una gran presencia, los tres voltearon a ver y era nada mas y nada menos que Ophis.

Vali y Kyo: Ophis. dijeron con una sonrisa.

Trihexa: **Ya era hora que vinieras niña.**

Ophis: ¿cual es el problema?.

Vali y Kyo señalaron a la pared donde estaba escrita la frase, la loli la vio, la leyo y de una supo la respuesta.

Ophis: Con que eso es.

Vali: ¿Si sabes lo que dice?. el platino estaba sorprendido.

Ophis: si, gracias a unas cuantas clases de Latin que me enseño Arthur puedo saber lo que dice.

Kyo: y que dice.

Ophis: basicamente es un ritual que pide del poder de [SATAN] para acabar con Dios.

Kyo: ritual, ritual, ¿un pentagrama puede cumplir el objetivo de un ritual?.

Ophis: diria que si.

Kyo: yo encontre uno en el piso de arriba.

Ophis: vamos a verlo.

Los cuatro subieron al ultimo piso y fueron a la habitación donde el pelilargo encontro el pentagrama satánico, cuando entraron vieron varias cosas viejas, como cruzes, papeles, y unas cuanros periodicos, luego vieron el pentagrama invertido y Ophis tuvo una idea.

Ophis: puede ser que esa frase tenga que ver con este pentagrama.

Kyo: puede que tengas razon.

Ophis: bueno Kyo di la frase enfrente del pentagrama.

Kyo: ¡Espera, ¿que?!.

Ophis: yo no quiero hacerlo.

Trihexa: **Yo no se hablar Latin.**

Vali: a mi no me digas nada.

Kyo solo suspiro y les mostro su mano unicamente con su dedo corazon levantado.

Kyo: esta bien. El pelilargo se acerco al pentagrama invertido y procedio a decir las palabras. "dominus satanas, da mihi potestatem, ad finem maxima hostium mundi, ignorantia".

El pentagrama no hizo nada y el pelilargo quedo con una cara de aburrimiento, entonces voltio a ver a Val, Ophis y Trihexa.

Kyo: no paso nada.

Ophis: intenta dando parte de tu poder al pentagrama.

Kyo: tu quieres que a mi me pase algo, ¿verdad?.

Vali: solo hazlo.

Kyo: solo hazlo. Dijo imitando al platino con voz infantil mientras volvia a voltear al ver el pentagrama. Espero que no me pase nada malo.

El pelilargo comenzo a expulsar poder de sus manos y lo enviaba al pentagrama, este tomo los poderes de Kyo y la sangre brillaba tomando un tono rojo brillante, el pelilargo estaba sorprendido, entonces comenzo a decir las palabras.

Kyo: "dominus satanas". el pelilargo comenzaba a emanar un aura rojo brillante como la sangre del pentagrama. "da mihi potestatem". Luego todo a su alrededor comenzaba a elevarse de la nada sorprendiendo al platino, a la loli y al 666. "ad finem maxima hostium mundi". Luego todas las cosas se quedaron quietas en el aire. "ignorantia".

Luego hubo un gran silencio, ninguno creia lo que estaba pasando, luego las cosas cayeron al suelo, el pentagrama comenzo a expulsar fuego haciendo que las llamas cubrieran el cuerpo del pelilargo.

Vali y Ophis: ¡KYO!. Ambos estaban preocupados.

Luego se escucho una pequeña risa y la habitación comenzo a llenarse de llamas.

Trihexa: **Rápido salgan.**

Los tres salieron de la habitación a tiempo y cerraron la puerta, luego se escucharon unas risas y luego hubo un silencio abrumador, todo eso paso en tan solo cinco minutos, luego cuando se calmo, abrieron de nuevo la puerta y vieron al pelilargo, estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, él los voltio a ver y luego se desmayo cayendo al suelo.

Vali y Ophis: ¡Kyo!. Ambos fueron a ayudar al pelilargo.

Luego todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a llenar de llamas.

Trihexa: **Esto no es bueno.**

El 666 tomo al pelilargo y lo cargo en su hombro.

Trihexa: **¡Corran!.**

Vali y Ophis asintieron y los tres salieron corriendo buscando una salida, toda la iglesia comenzaba a llenarse de llamas lo cual hacia que los tres tuvieran problemas al ver por donde era el camino, entonces trataban de andar con cuidado, luego el lugar comenzaba a colapsarse, estaban en apuros, entonces Trihexa creo un portal y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron ahí.

* * *

 _Residencia Issei._

Algunas chicas se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión, otras estudiando y otras jugando cartas, Arthur estaba leyendo y Gasper jugando videojuegos en su consola, cuando de repente un portal aparece en medio de la sala, todos estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron salir a Vali, Ophis y a Trihexa con Kyo en uno de sus hombros inconsciente.

Simone, Shiku y Candy: ¡KYO!. Las tres se asustaron al ver el estado de su amado.

Entonces dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, empujaron a Trihexa haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego tomaron a Kyo y lo llevaron a su habitación.

Grayfia: lamento lo que acabo de suceder. Le dijo la platina al 666, mientras iba a la habitación del pelilargo.

Después de eso el 666 se puso de pie.

Star: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?. Pregunto la pelimorada mientras abrazaba a Vali..

Vali: han pasado varias cosas.

Luego la puerta de la casa se abrió y luego vieron a Jansen y a Issei con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

Jansen: hola chicos.

Issei: ¿como están?.

Vali: y ¿a ti que te paso?.

Issei: pueeeees...

* * *

 _Flashback._

Issei y Jansen estaban en el hospital, estaban en una habitación, Jansen estaba acostada en una camilla e Issei estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, la tenia tomada de la mano, mientras una enfermera le ponía un liquido en el vientre, luego de unos minutos la maquina estaba lista y ya estaban a punto de ver la imagen del bebe, pero Issei de la emoción se desmayo y cayo al suelo.

Jansen: ¿enserio Issei?.

Enfermera: ¿esta bien?.

Jansen: si, solo fue un simple desmayo. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Enfermera: Entonces, ¿podemos seguir con el ultrasonido?.

Jansen: si, él estará bien.

Enfermera: de acuerdo.

 _Fin Flashback._

* * *

Jansen: y eso fue lo que paso.

Issei: no pude saber si mi bebe va a ser niño o niña.

Rias: y ¿Jansen no te dijo?.

Jansen: decidí dejarlo con la duda hasta el día del parto.

Rias: por lo menos, ¿me puedes decir que va a ser?.

Jansen: claro. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: ¡ENSERIO!.

La licantropa le dijo a la pelirroja y esta ultima mostro una gran sonrisa y la abrazo, el castaño se sentía ofendido.

Issei: no es justo. Hizo un puchero.

Vali: bueno, fue mejor que lo tuvimos que pasar.

Issei: ah si, ¿como les fue?.

Vali: pueeeeees...

El platino procedió a contarle todo lo que pasaron él, Ophis, Kyo y Trihexa, el castaño no creía lo que había escuchado.

Issei: ¿Kyo esta bien?.

Vali: diría que si, no le paso nada.

Issei: como es posible que unos llamas lo ataquen y no le provoquen ni una quemadura.

Vali: no lo se.

Issei: iré a ver como esta.

El castaño fue a la habitación del pelilargo y toco la puerta para no repetir lo de la ultima vez, luego Simone abrió la puerta.

Simone: ¿Qué sucede Issei?.

Issei: ¿Como sigue Kyo?.

Simone: no despierta. la pelinaranja estaba preocupada.

Issei: ¿puedo verlo?.

Simone: claro.

El castaño entro a la habitación y vio como Shiku y Grayfia intentaban cualquier cosa para despertar al pelilargo, pero nada resultaba.

Issei: esto es raro.

El castaño iba a tocar la frente del castaño, pero este atrapo su brazo por inercia.

Issei: que rayos.

Luego el pelilargo despertó y lanzo al castaño hacia una de las paredes.

Kyo: ¡VETE DE AQUI!. el pelilargo grito.

Issei: ¿Kyo, que pasa?. el castaño no creía lo que hizo el pelilargo.

Kyo: ¿Issei?. El pelilargo tallo sus ojos y vio mejor al castaño. ¡Issei!. El pelilargo le extendió su mano. ¿Qué paso?.

El castaño tomo la mano del pelilargo para ponerse de pie, Kyo seguía demasiado confundido e Issei y las chicas estaban sorprendidas por como actuó antes.

Shiku: atacaste a Issei.

Kyo: ¿que?. el pelilargo estaba sorprendido.

Issei: que ocurrió Kyo.

Kyo: yo... no se, tuve una pesadilla.

Grayfia: ¿una pesadilla?.

Kyo: algo así, paso tan rápido que no lo recuerdo bien. Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza. es muy extraño, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar enfrente de un pentagrama y estaba pronunciando unas palabras.

Issei: (debe ser lo que conto Vali).

Candy: ¿puedes decirnos esas palabras?.

Kyo: honestamente no las recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Issei: que extraño.

Kyo: lo lamento Issei, n-no se lo-lo que me paso. Dijo tratando de entender lo que acabo de ocurrir.

Issei: no te preocupes. El castaño y el pelilargo chocaron los puños. Por lo menos estas bien.

Kyo: si, tienes razón.

Issei: bueno, vamos a la sala.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Todos salieron de la habitación del pelilargo y se reunieron con los demás.

Trihexa: **Veo que ya despertaste.**

Kyo: ¿que fue lo que paso?.

Ophis: pues veras...

La loli procedió a contarle todo lo que sucedió al pelilargo y a sus novias las cuales tampoco habían escuchado la historia, no creían lo que paso, y Kyo tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El pelilargo estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

Todos: ¡KYO!.

Intentaron ayudar al pelilargo, pero este dio un gran grito que hizo que todos salieran disparados en diferentes lugares de la casa, luego sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.

Kyo: **El fin... esta cerca.**

Luego volvió a desmayarse y nadie creía lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

 _Mientras con los nietos de [SATAN]. (momentos antes)._

Los cinco AkuKenshin caminaban por los pasillos de su mansión, estaban demasiado enojados con Issei y los demás por la paliza que les dieron, bueno ese enojo lo mostraban 4 de 5.

Osore: maldita sea, ese chico pega muy fuerte. Dijo mientras recordaba como Kyo le daba una golpiza.

Karasu: Igual, nunca pensé que el Hakuryuukou fuera tan fuerte. El pelinegro recordó los golpes que le dio Vali en su Balance Breaker.

Kat: ustedes de que se quejan, unas simples diablesas nos pudieron vencer.

Rin: jamás me sentí tan humillada.

Ambas chicas recordaron como Candy y Gin le dieron batalla, los cuatro estaban muy molesto, pero luego vieron a Varg y notaron que este solo tenia una mirada fría y no decía nada.

Karasu: y tu no dirás nada de la batalla con Issei.

Varg solo los miro de reojo por unos segundos para luego irse a su habitación.

Karasu: Qué tipo tan raro.

Kat: desde la vez que Deker fue ascendido no habla mucho.

Osore: de seguro tiene celos. Dijo con una risa burlona.

Rin: ¿ese no serás tu?. Dijo la canosa.

Osore: a ver enana. Dijo enojado.

Rin: No le hables así a tu hermana mayor. También se había enojado.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión mientras los pelinegros miraban con una gota en su frente, por otro lado Varg llego a su habitación, entonces entro y se sentó en su cama, luego su guantelete apareció.

Damballa: Entonces, ¿estas enojado?.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero al final Varg hablo.

Varg: No.

Damballa: y ¿que harás?.

Luego hubo otro pequeño silencio.

Varg: dirás, que hice.

Damballa: a que te refieres.

Varg: En la iglesia deje un pentagrama invertido en una habitación, y en uno de los pisos deje una frase la cual servirá para un ritual.

Damballa: y ¿que planeas con eso?.

Varg: si todo sale a la perfección, eso afectara a la cordura de Hyoudo Issei. Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

Damballa: en si, ¿en que consiste tu plan?

Varg: Hyoudo Issei tiene que usar esa frase en ese pentagrama mientras usa sus poderes, luego se topara con lo peor que puede haber en este mundo y al final su mente de a poco comenzara a corromperse al punto de que se volverá loco.

Damballa: eres un genio fríamente calculador.

Varg: con su mente vuelta un lio, aprovechare, y lo tomare bajo mi control.

Damballa: no pude tener portador tan maligno como tu, me siento tan feliz.

Varg: jmm, creo que me siento igual.

Luego este comenzó a reírse, al principio su risa fue calmada, pero luego se fue tornando a una risa desquiciada y psicópata.

Varg: [SATAN]... siéntete orgulloso de tener un nieto como yo, volveré este mundo, en lo que debe ser.

 **Fin del capitulo 41.**

* * *

 **Hey que tal, hace tiempo no hablamos, no importa, solo es para avisar que ya se esta acercando el final de temporada, además de que voy a intentar hacer otra historia de HighSchool DxD cuando esta llegue a su final de temporada, pero no quiere decir que esta estará en pausa, tratare de llevar las dos al mismo tiempo, bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 42: Yendo por mas ayuda.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la ultima vez que vieron a los nietos de [SATAN], Issei y los demás habían terminado el entrenamiento de Trihexa hace un mes, también trataron de manejar su tiempo con la academia, todo parecía ir bien, sacaban buenas, cada vez superaban las pruebas de Trihexa con mucha facilidad y no había rastros de ningún ser peligroso, además si antes el castaño era muy sobreprotector con Jansen y el asunto del bebe, pues ahora era mucho mas sobreprotector, no dejaba que nadie tocara a Jansen, Vali y Kyo recibieron varios golpes por parte del castaño, inclusive Trihexa recibió unos golpes de su parte de él, hablando de Jansen, su vientre había crecido y estaba en la ultima etapa del embarazo, Rias y las demás chicas pasaban mas tiempo con el castaño y eran casi inseparables, mientras tanto este día, sábado para ser claros, eran las 5:15am, todos estaban todos descansando, las chicas estaban durmiendo, al igual que Arthur y Gasper, mientras que Issei, Vali y Kyo estaban afuera de la casa sentados frente de la casa mientras tomaban unos refrescos, él día estaba nublado, parece que va a llover, pero volvamos con los chicos, no hacían nada del otro mundo, estaban charlando, pero hablaban de cosas importantes.

Issei: bien, ya han pasado 6 meses.

Vali: En cualquier momento Sirzechs vendrá.

Kyo: y se supone que Bai despertara de nuevo sus poderes.

Issei: por cierto Kyo, ¿como has seguido?.

Kyo: ¿Seguir de que?

Vali: enserio lo olvidaste.

Kyo: que cosa.

Issei: no te acuerdas, cuando sufriste ese dolor de cabeza y luego diste un poderoso grito que nos mando a volar a todos.

Kyo: Oh, lo había olvidado y no quería volverlo a recordar.

Issei: lamento haberte hecho recordar lo que paso.

Kyo: no te preocupes, respondiendo tu pregunta. El pelilargo tomo un sorbo de refresco antes de responder. Pues la verdad, he seguido normal.

Issei: ¿seguro?, no has experimentado nada raro.

Kyo: pues tuve unas pesadillas, pero aparte de eso, nada raro.

Issei: a lo mejor era cosa de una sola vez y ya.

Kyo: claro que podría decirse que a veces salgo por la noche sin saber porque.

Vali: que extraño.

Kyo: Si, pues hace varios meses siendo mas especifico como desde diciembre del año pasado solía hacer eso, pero no era consciente de lo que hacia, era como inercia.

Issei: la verdad no tengo explicación para eso, suena bastante raro.

Kyo: ya lo creo, de hecho en una de esas noches salí de la casa y parece ser que me desmaye, porque de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Issei: que curioso.

Vali: una fuerza sobrenatural te poseyó. Bromeo el platino.

Kyo: jajaja ya lo creo.

Los tres chicos se tomaron todo el refresco y lanzaron las latas a una bote de basura que estaba enfrente de la casa.

Issei: ¿Creen que Sirzechs se ha vuelto fuerte?.

Vali: con todo lo que paso, seria estúpido decir que no.

Kyo: es un hecho.

Issei: ¿creen que estamos preparados?

Vali: pareciera que no confiaras en tus habilidades.

Kyo: yo no culparía, recuerdo cuando él y yo peleamos contra Sirzechs usando una pequeña fracción de su [Armor Blood]

Issei: ¿eso era solo una pequeña fracción?. El castaño pregunto sorprendido.

Kyo: si, Grayfia me explico de eso, dice que la [Armor Blood] suele tener creo que tres fases.

Issei: entonces, no la tenemos fácil.

Vali: por lo menos tendremos una pelea divertida.

Kyo: jmm, tienes razón.

Issei: espero que ganemos.

Luego aparecieron Ddraig y Albion en el brazo izquierdo de su respectivo portador.

Issei/Vali: ¿Qué sucede Ddraig/Albion?. Dijeron ambos chicos a su respectivo portador.

Ddraig: a Albion y a mi se nos ocurrió una idea.

Issei, Vali y Kyo: ¿cual?.

Albion: resulta que nos acordamos que hay alguien que también posee una sacred gear y talvez pueda ayudarnos.

Vali: viejo, creo que ese chico quema iglesias no nos ayudara.

Albion: No hablo de él, Vali.

Vali: entonces, ¿de quien hablan?.

Albion: diles tu rojo, al parecer no lo captan.

Ddraig: de acuerdo blanco, pues del chico de que les hablamos es nada mas y nada menos que el peon de esa chica... ¿como era su nombre?... ¡oh! ya me acorde Sona Sitri.

El castaño y el platino ya sabían de quien hablaban.

Issei: te refieres a Saji.

Ddraig: exacto.

Vali: Jmm, jamás tuve en cuenta a ese chico.

Kyo: ¿Quién es Saji?.

El castaño y el platino vieron al pelilargo y notaron que este estaba confundido.

Issei: pero si tu lo has visto.

Kyo: ¿enserio?.

Issei: te acuerda de ese chico de Kouh que intento coquetearle a Shiku.

Kyo: ¡ooooh! ya se quien es, le debo dar un puñetazo a ese chico.

Vali: tranquilo hombre.

Issei: bueno dejando eso de lado, creen que él puede ayudarnos.

Albion: Pues hace mucho que no sentimos a Vritra, pero debe estar bien.

Ddraig: eso mismo digo.

Issei: ¿podremos ir ahora?.

Ddraig: creo que si.

Issei: que dicen chicos, vamos.

Vali: claro, no hay problema.

Kyo: por mi esta bien.

Issei: de acuerdo, vamos.

Kyo: no creen que deberíamos dejar una nota a las chicas.

Issei: buena idea, ¿Quién la escribe?.

Vali y Kyo: Yo no.

Issei: que buenos amigos. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y cada uno fue a su habitación en busca de un abrigo, no iban a dejar que las lluvia los mojara, y también como era de costumbre, no podía faltar que entraran a sus cuartos sin ver a una de sus novias.

Issei: que hermosa es Xenovia cuando duerme. Dijo el castaño para luego encontrar una chaqueta abrigada roja. Bingo. Dijo en voz alta.

Xenovia: mmm, ¿Issei eres tu?.

Issei vio a Xenovia y vio que ella estaba recién despertando, estaba usando una camisa negra manga corta y unos shorts rosados.

Issei: buenos días Xenovia. Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que por dentro se moría por ver a la peliazul .

Xenovia: ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Dijo mientras se acostaba de lado y veía al castaño con una calidad sonrisa.

Issei: saldré con Vali y Kyo a arreglar unos asuntos de la academia. Mintió.

Xenovia: ah tan temprano, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?, así sea un rato. Dio una sonrisa sexy.

Issei: jajaja, eres tan tierna Xenovia, pero es importante lo que tengo que hacer. Dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Xenovia: ¿mas importante que yo?. Hizo un tierno puchero.

El castaño no pudo resistirse, entonces fue hacia la cama y le dio un beso en los labios a la peliazul, ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, durando como cinco minutos hasta que separaron por la falta de aire, el castaño y la peliazul se miraron, ambos tenían una mirada de pasión, deseo y lujuria, entonces inconscientemente el castaño toco uno de los pechos de Xenovia, ella vio en donde estaba su mano y luego volvió a mirar su rostro y noto que este tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Issei: Xe-xenovia t-te-tengo qu-que...

La peliazul no lo dejo terminar porque lo volvió a besar y le quito la chaqueta.

Xenovia: por favor, quédate conmigo.

Luego se pudo escuchar como empezaba a llover.

Issei: cre-creo que podría quedarme un rato.

 **{Aviso Lemon}**

La peliazul sonrió y metió la mano del castaño dentro de su camisa e hizo que tocara uno de sus pechos, el castaño estaba sorprendido por la acción de la peliazul, pero no se quejo, le fascinaba esta sensación, luego Xenovia se quito la blusa dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, el castaño los vio y entonces los chupo, eso hizo que la peliazul gimiera.

Xenovia: ~mmm Issei~. Sus gemidos eran suaves.

El castaño seguía y masajeaba uno mientras chupaba el otro, e intercambiaba, eso le fascinaba a Xenovia y a Issei ni digamos, luego el castaño se quito toda su ropa y le quito a Xenovia el poco que le faltaba, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, entonces Xenovia tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en su entrada, el castaño comenzó a entrar en ella con calma, eso provoco que la peliazul ahogara un grito, le fascinaba lo que estaba experimentado.

Xenovia: ~Mmm, Issei, se siente tan bien~. Dijo entre gemidos.

Issei: Eso mismo digo. Le susurro de manera seductora al oído.

Luego comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, Xenovia comenzaba a gemir en voz baja el nombre del castaño, amaba lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que ese momento nunca acabara.

Xenovia: ~Issei, muévete mas rápido~. Dijo la peliazul mientras le salían sus tiernos gemidos.

Issei: ~D-de a-acuerdo~. El castaño también estaba gimiendo en voz alta.

Luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y los gemidos de ambos se hacían un poco mas fuertes, se tomaban de las manos y gemían el nombre del otro, eran uno y les encantaba, estuvieron como por mas de una hora, ambos estaban sudados, estaban llegando a su limite.

Issei:~Xenovia, estoy qu-que me vengo~.

Xenovia: ~Hazlo, vente dentro de mi, aw~.

Después de unos minutos, el castaño y la peliazul llegaron a su limite.

Issei: ¡XENOVIA!.

Xenovia: ¡ISSEI!.

Ambos llegaron a su punto y el castaño cayo al lado de ella y se miraron.

Issei y Xenovia: te amo.

Ambos se dieron un beso, Xenovia se aferro al castaño y uso su pecho como almohada.

Xenovia: quédate conmigo, hasta que la lluvia pare.

Issei: (perdónenme Vali y Kyo, pero tendrán que esperar). Dijo en su mente.

Luego el castaño abrazo a la peliazul y ambos se quedaron dormidos, por otro lado, el platino y también parecía que se habían divertido con su pareja.

Star: no te preocupa que no hayan escuchado. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Vali: no, además me fascino estar contigo.

Star: ¿te tienes que ir ahora?.

Vali: lamentablemente si.

Star: porque no te quedas aquí mientras la lluvia acaba, además descansaríamos juntos. Dijo con una voz seductora.

Vali: creo, creo que Issei y Kyo pueden esperar.

Los dos de abrazaron para luego tomar una pequeña siesta y por ultimo teníamos al pelilargo, el cual también se había divertido con su pelinaranja.

Simone: te extrañe demasiado Kyo.

Kyo: yo también, lamento no haber estado contigo.

Simone: no importa, por lo menos al fin pudimos pasar tiempo juntos.

Kyo: Te amo.

Simone: yo también.

El pelilargo le dio un beso en los labios, luego ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos hasta que la lluvia parara.

* * *

 _1 hora después._

Tanto Issei, como Vali, como Kyo despertaron y no vieron a ninguna de sus parejas, supusieron que ya se habían levantado, luego escucharon que ya no había lluvia, entonces cada uno se vistió a su estilo y salieron de su respectiva habitación, luego se reunieron en la sala.

Issei/Vali/Kyo: Chicos, lamento haberme demorado. Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego quedarse sorprendidos al saber la excusa de los otros dos.

Vali: ¿estuvieron con alguna de sus novias?.

Issei: eeeh digamos que... si.

Kyo: para que te voy a engañar, si.

Vali: uff, menos mal y creí que los habían dejado tirados.

Issei: yo pensé lo mismo.

Kyo: bueno al menos sabemos que no nos dejamos tirados.

Issei y Vali: tienes razón.

Rias, Gina y Shiku: ¿de que hablan chicos?.

los tres chicos se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar a sus novias.

Issei: n-no na-nada Rias, solo cosas de hombres jajajaja. Para nada se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Rias: ¿tu crees que nací ayer?.

Issei: no señora. Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Rias: entonces, de que hablaban.

Issei: eeeeeh, Vali, Kyo ayúdenme.

El castaño volteo a mirar y lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta abierta, así que se dio cuenta de que Vali y Kyo lo dejaron solo.

Issei: ¡QUE BUENOS AMIGOS!. Grito con mucho sarcasmo.

Shiku: tendrán que volver.

Gina: oh si.

Ambas chicas fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, el castaño entonces vio la puerta abierta e iba escapar, pero la puerta se cerro de golpe haciendo que el castaño se chocara contra la puerta y cayera al suelo, al ver quien fue la cerro, tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al ver que aquella persona era Akeno junto con Asia, sin antes el castaño no esperaba lo mejor al ver a Akeno y a Asia, sus esperanzas de salvarse se fueron disminuyendo al ver como sus novias aparecían de una en una.

Issei: Malditos sean Vali y Kyo.

* * *

 _Con Vali y Kyo._

Los chicos iban de camino a la academia Kouh, tenían miedo de que sus parejas los encontraras.

Kyo: crees que fue buena idea dejar a Issei.

Vali: No, pero también quería vivir.

Kyo: ¿Para cuando será el funeral de Issei?. Dijo en broma.

Vali: Jmm, probablemente mañana en la tarde. El platino le siguió el juego.

Ambos chicos siguieron bromeando sobre el funeral de Issei, rieron un poco calmando sus miedos por sus parejas.

Kyo: jajajaja esperemos que este bien.

Vali: ya lo creo.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, luego sintieron unos pasos acercarse, sabían quien era y esquivaron el golpe que este les iba a dar.

Kyo: que tal Issei.

Vali: estas vivo.

Issei: ¡Malditos, me traicionaron, recibí varios golpes por parte de las chicas!. Dijo en voz alta.

Vali: debiste escapar con nosotros.

Issei: ni crean que se salvaron, les dije los que estaban haciendo con sus novias mientras las demás dormían, así cuando lleguen a casa recibirán su merecido.

Eso puso demasiado nerviosos al platino y al pelilargo luego se vieron para luego volver a ver el castaño y tragaron saliva.

Issei: ahora que esta todo claro, vayamos a la academia.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la academia y el platino y el pelilargo fueron detrás de él, después de varios minutos llegaron a la academia Kouh, los tres vieron la academia y sentían un poco de nostalgia al ver su antigua academia.

Issei: que recuerdos.

Vali y Kyo vieron a Issei raro, ambos no comparten su mismo sentimiento si solo fueron pocos días a la academia, entonces no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron a la academia, los pasillos estaban vacíos, obviamente, quien viene a clases un sábado, el caso, los chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la academia Kuoh y no veían nada raro.

Issei: jmm, al parecer no hay nadie.

Vali: que te hizo creer que habría alguien un sabad...

El platino no pudo terminar su frase porque cayo al suelo inconsciente debido a que alguien le dio un sartenazo.

Issei: Bueno, eso responde a tu pregunta.

Luego el castaño vio quien había golpeado a Vali y era una chica peliblanca.

Issei: hola momo.

Ella no le dijo nada e intento golpear al castaño, el la esquivo y estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Issei: ¿Que te pasa?.

Luego una chica peliazul le pego en la cabeza al castaño con otra sartén, este cayo al suelo inconsciente, el pelilargo vio lo que sucedió y este tenia los ojos abiertos por lo sorprendido que estaba, luego las chicas intentaron golpear a Kyo, pero este las detuvo a las dos.

Kyo: buen intento, pero no lo consegui...

El pelilargo no termino su frase porque recibió un sartenazo por una tercera chica, una pelinegra con lentes, este también cayo al suelo inconsciente, las tres chicas los vieron con mucha desconfianza.

Tsubaki: Llevémoslos con Sona.

Momo y Yura asintieron y cada uno llevo a uno de los chicos, les toco llevarlos arrastrados porque eran demasiado pesados para cargarlos.

 _30 minutos después._

El castaño recién acababa de despertar estaba en un habitación oscura.

Issei: eeeh, ¿donde estoy?.

luego escucho una voz cantando y a la vez escucho unos ronquidos, el castaño intento moverse pero no podía, luego vio su cuerpo y noto que estaba amarrado a una silla.

Issei: ¿Vali? ¿Kyo?.

el castaño miro a sus lados y ahí estaban Vali y Kyo, también estaban atados a unas sillas y cada uno estaba de cada lado del castaño con unos centímetros de separación.

Issei: que dicha. Sus únicas esperanzas de liberarse se acabaron.

Luego escucho unos ronquidos, el castaño entonces vio al platino y noto que los ronquidos venían de él.

Issei: ¿Enserio Vali?.

Luego escucho la voz de Kyo, el castaño volteo a mirarlo y noto que seguía durmiendo, pero estaba tarareando una canción.

Kyo: _"i needed time to think to get the memories from my mind,_ _What did i see can i believe"._

Issei: ¿Que canción será ahora?.

Kyo: _"that what i saw, that night was real and not just fantasy,_ _Just what i saw"_

Luego escucho unos pasos acercarse haciendo que el castaño se pusiera nervioso.

Issei: Vali, Kyo, despierten.

Kyo: _"in my old dreams were they, reflections of my warped mind staring back at me"_

Issei: ¡Despierten!. El castaño hablaba en voz alta para que despertaran.

Kyo: "Cos in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair"

El castaño entonces le dio un fuerte pisotón a Kyo.

Kyo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

El pelilargo despertó y dio un grito muy agudo despertando haciendo que Vali despertara, el castaño al menos ya sentía un poco aliviado.

Vali: ¿Qué paso?.

Kyo: ¿en donde estamos?.

Issei: al fin despiertan.

Vali: ¿sabes donde estamos?.

Kyo: y ¿porque estamos atados?

Issei: si supiera la respuesta, ¿estaríamos en esta situación?.

Vali y Kyo: buen punto.

Luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron a cuatro chicas, una peliblanca, una peliazul, una pelinegra de cabello largo con lentes y otra chica pelinegra de cabello corto también con lentes.

Issei: ¿Sona?.

La pelinegra de cabello corto le dio una fuerte cachetada al castaño, el golpe fue muy fuerte que se escucho un eco en toda la habitación, eso incluso le dolió a Vali y a Kyo, pero el castaño era obviamente el mas sorprendido.

Issei: ay ay ay ay, ¿Por qué me pegas?.

Sona: ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?.

Issei: venimos a pedirte ayuda.

Sona: porque debería ayudarte, por tu culpa mi hermana murió.

Issei: Sona, no es lo que crees, Sirzechs causo todo eso porque. El castaño no continuo.

Sona: ¿Porque, que?.

Issei: ¿no lo sabes?.

Sona: ¡¿saber que?!. Ya se había enojado.

Issei: Yo soy nieto de Trihexa.

Sona y las demás vieron al castaño y de una se rieron.

Sona: Tu, nieto de Trihexa, jajajaja eso no te lo crees ni tu.

Issei: es verdad.

Vali: es cierto.

Todos vieron al platino.

Vali: Lo que dice Issei es cierto, es uno de los dos nietos de Trihexa. Dijo el platino con seriedad.

Sona luego vio a Kyo.

Sona: ¿tu también dirás algo?.

Kyo: solo tengo que decir dos cosas, la primera, Issei no esta mintiendo, es el nieto de Trihexa y nos estamos preparando a una amenaza muy grande, para eso necesitamos su ayuda.

Issei: y ¿cual es la segunda?.

Kyo: toma esto desgraciado.

El pelilargo le dio un fuerte pisotón al castaño.

Issei: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El castaño dio un grito demasiado agudo.

Sona vio algo en las palabras de los chicos que hizo que creyera que lo que decía Issei fuera cierto, además le causo gracia lo que hizo Kyo.

Sona: Desátenlos.

Tsubaki: ¿estas segura?.

Sona: Si, siento que están diciendo la verdad.

Entonces Yura y Momo desataron a Issei, Vali y Kyo, los chicos se levantaron de las sillas y se estiraron.

Issei: Gracias.

Vali: es incomodo estar atado.

Kyo: por lo menos ya estamos libres.

Issei: Por cierto Sona, ¿Dónde esta Saji?.

Sona: esta entrenando en el gimnasio.

Issei: ¿podemos verlo?.

Sona: pues creo que tendrá muchas ganas de verte.

Issei: ¿porque?

Sona: pasaron muchas cosas que ahora te ve como un enemigo.

Issei: ¿como?.

Sona solo suspiro.

Sona: será mejor que veas por su cuenta.

Las chicas llevaron a los chicos al gimnasio y vieron a un chico musculoso, rubio y con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, este tenia el uniforme de la academia y estaba entrenando con un saco de boxeo.

Momo: Saji. La peliblanca fue donde el rubio y lo abrazo.

los chicos estaban sorprendidos al saber que ese era Saji, lo ultimo que recordaban era a un chico delgado de cabello corto.

Issei: ¿tu eres Saji?. El castaño era el mas sorprendido.

El rubio vio de reojo al castaño y una ira apareció en él, entonces se soltó del abrazo de Momo y se movió de manera rápida e iba a golpear a Issei, pero su velocidad no se comparaba a la de Issei y logro detener el golpe.

Saji: ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo el rubio enojado.

El rubio se la alejo y estaba a un par de metros del castaño.

Issei: no es lo que crees Saji, quiero que me ayudes.

Saji: ¿porque debería?.

Issei: créeme, es importante.

Saji: para que necesitas a un dragón sin una pierna.

Issei: ¿a que te refieres?. El castaño estaba confundido.

Entonces Saji se levanto la bota del pantalón mostrando una pierna biónica, Issei, Vali y Kyo no creían lo que estaban viendo.

Issei: ¿como sucedió?.

Saji: Sirzechs. Fue lo único que dijo el rubio Sitri.

Con solo decir ese nombre, los chicos pudieron imaginar como fue de brutal esa escena.

Saji: y dijo que por tu culpa Leviantan Sama había muerto.

Issei: entiende Saji, Sirzechs la asesino porque ella me defendió de él.

Sona: Issei no es culpable.

El rubio vio a su Rey y este no le gusto lo que dijo.

Saji: como puedes decir eso.

Sona: es mejor que lo escuches, así entenderás lo que sucedió.

Saji no confiaba para nada en el castaño, pero si confiaba en su Rey, entonces decidió hacerle caso a Sona.

Sona: Habla. Le dijo al castaño.

Issei: De acuerdo.

 **Fin del capitulo 42.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capítulo 43: Un aliado mas no es malo.**

Después de que el castaño le explicara la mayoría de lo que había sucedido como [SATAN] y su familia, la traición de Sirzechs y su reconciliación con las chicas, en si tardo como mas de media hora explicando todo eso, Saji se encontraba procesando todo, la verdad no sabia que decir, obviamente se sentía arrepentido por haberse comportado de ese modo con Issei, las chicas también habían escuchado la historia y estaban demasiado sorprendidas por lo que había pasado el castaño.

Saji: yo... no se que decir, lo lamento.

Issei: no tienes que disculparte, aquí el culpable es Sirzechs.

Saji: tienes razón.

Issei: Bueno, entonces que dices, ¿nos ayudaras?.

Saji: claro que si.

Ambos estrecharon la mano.

Saji; por cierto, que se siente ser el nieto del 666.

Issei: honestamente, se siente normal.

entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta Kyo se acerco a Saji y le dio un golpe en el hombro el cual lo hizo caer al suelo.

Saji: ¡¿PORQUE?!. El rubio quedo demasiado confundido.

Kyo: recuerdas cuando me conociste que intentaste coquetearle a una chica que nos acompañaba.

Saji comenzó a recordar, le costo mucho, porque la ultima vez que vio a Issei fue hace mas de año, entonces recordó que le coqueteo a la novia de Kyo.

Saji: ¡oh!, ya recuerdo. Luego recordó la mirada sombría que este le había dado. Lamento haber hecho eso, por favor no me mate.

Kyo: matarte, ¿Por qué lo haría?, solo quería darte un golpe por coquetearle a Shiku, eso es todo.

Saji: ya veo.

Kyo: levántate. El pelilargo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

El castaño le causo gracia aquella escena, luego sintió las miradas que le daba Yura, este la miro y ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Luego los guanteletes aparecieron en los brazos de Issei, Vali y Saji.

Kyo: que envidia. Dijo el pelilargo mientras miraba a otro lado enojado.

Ddraig: jeje Vritra, cuanto tiempo.

Albion: hace mucho que no te veíamos.

Vritra: pues después de toda la locura que ha pasado era imposible.

Saji: veo que se han hecho mas fuertes.

Vali: no tienes idea.

Saji: ¿incluso él?. Dijo señalando al pelilargo.

Issei: es igual de fuerte como lo somos Vali y yo.

Vali: y ni siquiera es un dragón.

Saji: entonces, ¿que eres?.

Kyo: un Kuraidesu.

todos estaban confundidos excepto Issei y Vali debido a que Trihexa les conto toda la historia.

Sona: ¿un Kuraidesu?,

Saji: ¿Qué es eso?.

Issei: es una antigua raza que puede dominar la oscuridad, al parecer Kyo tiene descendencia Kuraidesu.

Kyo: jmm, mis padres nunca me hablaron de eso, básicamente me criaron como un chico normal.

Vali: ¿eran demonios?.

Kyo: al parecer si.

Sona: ¿podrías mostrarnos parte de ese poder?.

Kyo: de acuerdo.

Kyo creo una espada, esta era totalmente negra, todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Issei y Vali.

Saji: woao, eso es increíble.

Kyo: verdad que si. Deshizo la espada.

Sona: tienes gente impresionante Issei.

Issei: ya lo creo.

Vali: Bueno, todo quedo claro, será mejor irnos.

Kyo: tienes razón, muero de hambre, además no hemos desayunado.

Vali: muy cierto.

Issei: vayan adelantándose, luego los alcanzo.

Vali: claro, nos vemos. Dijo el platino mientras salía del gimnasio.

Kyo: nos vemos para entrenar. El pelilargo también salió del gimnasio.

Ambos chicos se fueron de camino para la casa, mientras Issei se quedo un rato mas con Sona y los demás.

Issei: bien, primero les daré la dirección de mi casa para que puedan encontrarnos y también quería contarle sobre las amenazas que se están acercando.

Sona: ¿amenazas?, de cuantos hablamos.

Issei: dos, pero no crean que por eso tenemos que estar relajados.

Saji: ¿Quiénes son?.

Issei: Pues la primera amenaza es obviamente Sirzechs, hace varios meses, Vali, Kyo, Ophis y yo fuimos al inframundo en busca de una esfera que puede ver el futuro.

Tsubaki: increíble.

Issei: lo fue, y pues bueno para no alargar el cuento, conseguimos compañía, logramos ver la esfera, vimos nuestro futuro.

Yura: y q-que vi-viste. Dijo la peliazul con mucha curiosidad.

Issei: Jmm, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo que había visto, se me viene a la mente uno que otro fragmento, pero bueno siguiendo con lo que sucedió, nos enfrentamos a Sirzechs y a uno de los hijos de [SATAN] que déjenme decirles que era demasiado poderoso.

Saji: ¿que tanto?.

Issei: Derroto a Sirzechs de un par de golpes y nos derroto a todos demasiado fácil dejándonos inconscientes.

Con solo decir eso, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Sona: y ¿como lograron salvarse?

Issei: Trihexa apareció y nos ayudo, cuando todos despertamos vimos como Trihexa lo había derrotado.

Sona: y ¿donde esta Trihexa?

Issei: debe estar viniendo después del almuerzo.

Sona: bien, sabemos que la primera amenaza es Sirzechs, pero ¿quien es la segunda?.

Issei: mi primo.

Todos: ¿Tu primo?.

Issei: Su nombre es Bai, es el otro nieto de Trihexa, nunca lo hemos visto, pero hemos tenido rastro de su poder y es extremadamente poderoso.

Sona: ¿a cuanto están de llegar Sirzechs y Bai?.

El castaño solo suspiro y vio a Sona de manera seria.

Issei: ya están a nada de venir.

Todos al escuchar eso estaban en shock.

Sona: Como en cuanto tiempo estamos hablando.

Issei: no estoy seguro, puede ser en cualquier momento.

Sona: será mejor que entrenemos ahora.

Issei: pues suena bien, pasen por la tarde, ahí entrenaremos junto con Trihexa. Dijo con una sonrisa para que se calmaran.

Sona: bueno, nos vemos después Hyoudo.

Issei: de acuerdo, adiós chicos.

Tsubaki: espera Issei.

Issei: eeee... ¿que sucede Tsubaki?.

Tsubaki: sabes algo de Kiba, no he sabido nada de él en mas de un año.

El castaño no sabia si decirle una mentira o decirse la verdad.

Issei: (Mierda, ahora que hago). Pensó el castaño.

Ddraig: (veo que estas en una situación demasiado complicada). Dijo un Ddraig demasiado burlón.

Issei: (Ayúdame, si).

Ddraig: (No crees que es mejor decirle la verdad para que asimile todo).

Issei: (Oh claro, Tsubaki debo decirte que a Kiba lo asesino mi amigo Kyo, crees que eso es lo mejor).

Ddraig: (jmm, de algún modo si, porque le estas diciendo la verdad).

Issei: (¡Ddraig!). Exclamo el castaño.

Ddraig: (Tranquilo, dije de algún modo, de otro modo si esta mal, porque le prometiste a Kyo que no dirías nada)

Issei: (Exacto).

Ddraig: (Pues te tengo unas opciones).

Issei: (Dime cuales son).

Ddraig: (Opción A, sal corriendo).

Issei: (Enserio). El castaño tenia una cara de seria.

Ddraig: (Bien, quitamos la A, Opción B, Dile la verdad de una manera no tan deprimente).

Issei: (Tu estas bromeando, verdad, ¡Tsubaki, resulta que mi amigo Kyo asesino a Kiba, lo lamento!). Dijo lo ultimo fingiendo entusiasmo.

Ddraig: (Bueno, adiós a la B, Opción C, ¡PUES DILE UNA MENTIRA Y DEJAS DE CRITICAR TODAS MIS SUGERENCIAS!).

Issei: (Sabes, pudiste decir eso desde un comienzo y no tendríamos que pasar por esto, ¿no crees?).

Ddraig: (Eres un...)

Tsubaki: eeeeh Issei.

Issei: eh, que pasa.

Tsubaki: Lo de Kiba, ¿sabes como esta?.

Issei: eeeeh, esta de viaje, en una misión que le encargo Rias.

Tsubaki: ¿a donde?.

Issei: (Rapido Ddraig, un país).

Ddraig: (Grecia).

Issei: Grecia

Sona: ¿Porque Rias lo enviaría a Grecia?.

Issei: pues para buscar demonios vagabundos, además quiere saber todo sobre la cultura griega.

Todos tenían un cara de sorpresa.

Issei: (¿Crees que se lo hayan creído?). Pregunto el castaño al dragón.

Ddraig: (No lo se, ustedes los jóvenes de hoy en día son mas raros).

Issei; (¡Hey!). Exclamo el castaño, otra vez.

Sona: Nunca me lo esperaría de Rias, me acaba de sorprender.

Tsubaki: bueno al menos esta bien.

Issei: si claro, no tienes que preocuparte. Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. (Siento que voy a morir). Dijo en su mente.

Tsubaki: De acuerdo, gracias por la explicación.

Issei: no es nada, si no es molestia, tengo que irme, no he desayunado y muero de hambre.

Sona: de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta tarde.

Issei: esta bien.

El castaño se despidió y salió del gimnasio, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Kouh un tanto aliviado de no tener que decirle la verdad a Tsubaki, luego una gema apareció en el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

Issei: fiu, que salvada.

Ddraig: Porque siento que algo nos falta.

Issei: no lo se, pero lo que si se es que Kyo me debe una, ni siquiera una, sino varias, Rias, las chicas, Gasper, y ahora Tsubaki, no se por Kyo, pero me debe varias.

Ddraig: Ya lo creo, pero bueno, ya todo paso.

Issei: en un punto tienes razón.

Ddraig: ya ves, bueno, siguiente tema, según mis cálculos, habrán nuevos rastros de Bai.

Issei: crees que por fin sabremos quien es.

Ddraig: es difícil saberlo sabes, como lograr saber quien es esa persona si nunca no las visto.

Issei: muy cierto lo que dices.. Ay esta la salida.

El castaño salió de la academia y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Kouh, casi no había lugares abiertos, un par de tiendas y nada mas, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Issei: es raro ver las calles así.

Ddraig: pues es sábado, normal que la gente no quiera hacer nada.

Issei: no los culpo.

El castaño siguió caminando y había un enorme silencio por las calles de Kouh, esto hacia sentir incomodo al castaño, pero luego el castaño sintió una gran presencia, luego sintió unos pasos acercarse, entonces el castaño apareció su guantelete.

Ddraig: atento socio.

Issei: No tienes que decírmelo.

El castaño comenzó a caminar a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño.

Issei: jmm, no debe ser nada raro.

Deker: ya lo creo. Apareció este chico al lado del castaño.

Issei: ¡KYAAAAAA!. El castaño se había asustado. ¡¿Qui-quien e-e-eres t-t-tu?!. EL castaño estaba sorprendido por ver al chico de cabello café claro.

El chico traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro el cual estaba roto en una de las rodillas, unos zapatos negros y una playera de Slayer.

Deker: mucho gusto, me llamo AkuKenshin Deker. Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

El castaño estaba demasiado confundido.

Issei: ¿A-AkuKenshin?.

Deker: Si.

El castaño no estaba sorprendido, pero le apunto con el guantelete y estaba cargo una pequeña bola de energía.

Deker: woao woao woao, tranquilo viejo.

Issei: (Que manera tan extraña de comportarse, se supone que es uno de [SATAN]) que quieres. Le dijo el castaño a Deker de un modo serio.

Deker: tranquilo hombre, no voy a hacerte daño.

Issei: que me garantiza eso.

Deker: a diferencia de mi hermano, yo no quemo iglesias.

Issei: espera Varg es tu hermano. El castaño se sorprendió y dejo de apuntar a Deker.

Deker: si, nuestro padre es AkuKenshin Ryuko, y nuestra madre era una dragona.

Issei: ¿una dragona?.

Deker: Si, ella era la portadora de un antiguo dragón llamado Tiamat.

Ddraig: ¡¿Que?!, ¿Ella era la portadora de Tiamat?. Hablo el dragón.

Deker: si, lamentablemente ella murió.

Issei: tu posees un dragón.

Deker: si, es uno de los dos antiguos dragones celestiales.

Issei: ¿antiguos dragones celestiales?.

Deker: si.

Algo en la actitud de Deker hacia que Issei confiara en él.

Issei: podrías explicarme eso mejor.

Deker: claro.

Issei: bueno sígueme.

Deker: ¿a donde?.

Issei: a mi casa, así podrás explicarle todos mis amigos, además tenemos a alguien que a lo mejor conozcas.

Deker: ¿Shiku?.

Issei: como lo sabias.

Deker: hace un tiempo me encontré con ella.

Issei: jmm, que curioso.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la casa y en media hora habían llegado, el castaño toco la puerta y luego le abrió Asia.

Asia: Issei. Lo abrazo.

Issei: Hola Asia. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Asia: entra, tenemos tu desayuno preparado.

Issei: gracias, por cierto traje a un compañero.

Asia vio a Deker, este solo saludo.

Asia: mucho gusto, me llamo Asia Argento.

Deker: mucho gusto, soy AkuKenshin Deker.

Ese apellido puso nerviosa a la monja, el castaño lo noto y trato de calmarla.

Issei: no es lo que crees, el es bueno, como Shiku.

Asia: ¿enserio?. pregunto inocentemente.

Deker: si, traicione mi familia por tener una vida normal.

Asia: oh, bueno pasa. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Deker: gracias. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a Vali y Kyo sentados en uno de los sofás con bolsas de hielo en algunas parte de su cuerpo.

Vali y Kyo: ay ay ay ay.

Issei: se los dije.

Shiku: gracias por decirnos lo que hicieron, Issei. Dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Issei: no es nada.

Gina: así no nos ocultaran nada.

Vali: que malvada eres.

Kyo: mi cabeza. Dijo mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

Deker: ¿Shiku?. El peli café-claro estaba sorprendido.

Shiku: ¿Deker?.

Kyo: ¿se conocen?. El pelilargo se sorprendió, pero no de buen modo.

Ambos se abrazaron.

Shiku: Diablos, cuanto tiempo.

Deker: No has cambiado nada.

Shiku: tu solo que tienes el cabello un poco mas largo y ya.

Deker: jejeje, se me olvidado cortarme el cabello.

Kyo: es todo. El pelilargo intento ponerse de pie, pero aun le dolían los golpes que le habían dado las chicas. Ay ay ay ay. Se volvió a sentar. Mala idea.

Issei: que pasa Kyo. Dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en otro sofá. Celoso.

Kyo: para nada. Dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

Shiku lo noto y fue donde Kyo.

Shiku: tranquilo mi metalero. La pelinegra le dio un beso en la mejilla y decidió jugar con él. Él es solo mi ex.

Kyo: ¡¿QUE?!. El pelilargo se había enojado.

Shiku: jajajaja, te la creíste, él solo es mi primo.

Vali: ¿quieres decir?.

Kyo: ¿Que es un AkuKenshin?.

Shiku: si, recuerdas cuando les conté a ti y a Issei sobre que tenia unos primos que no sabia sus nombres.

Kyo: si me acuerdo.

Issei: yo también.

Shiku: pues resulta que él es uno de ellos.

Kyo vio a Deker y noto su playera.

Kyo: ¿te gusta Slayer?.

Deker: claro, soy muy fan del Thrash, ¿tu también?.

Kyo: soy mas de Death Metal, pero también me gusta el Thrash.

Deker: genial.

Shiku: ves, ya se llevan bien.

Kyo: ya lo creo.

Luego el resto de las chicas, Arthur y Gasper fueron a la sala y vieron a Deker.

Rias: Issei, ¿Quién es él?.

Issei: pues...

El castaño les conto la mini historia de como conoció a Deker.

Rias: solo te pedí que me dijeras quien era.

Issei: oh, jeje ya que.

Ophis: entonces, Deker, ¿eres un dragón?.

Deker: si señora eeeeh... ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

Vali: ¿enserio no sabes quien es?

Deker negó moviendo la cabeza haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

Vali: ella es Ophis, la dragona Uroboros.

Deker: ¿es ella?, bueno eso explica s gran presencia.

Issei: ¿enserio no sabias sobre la apariencia de Ophis?.

Deker: pues oía varias cosas sobre su apariencia, pero jamás me imagine que fuera una niña.

Ophis: como sea, cual es sacred gear.

Deker: ¿Sacred Gear?.

Ophis: si como la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing.

Deker: jmm, no me acuerdo, déjenme y le pregunto a Syrax.

Todos: ¿Syrax?.

Deker: si, es mi dragón. Chasqueo los dedos y un pequeño dragón verde apareció en la palma de su mano.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el pequeño dragón.

Issei: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.

Deker: que, sacar a Syrax, oh bueno, fue una técnica que aprendí en unos días, si quieren se las enseño luego.

Ddraig y Albion: ¡DIGAN QUE SI!.

Issei: bueno esta bien.

Vali: no estaría mal.

Ophis se acerco y vio al dragón, el dragón en un principio estaba a la defensiva, pero al ver a Ophis se calmo.

Syrax: Dragona Uroboros, que bueno volver al verla.

Ophis: Eres tu, el poseedor de la Instant Speed.

Deker: esa es, la Instant Speed.

Ophis: quiere decir, ¿que nunca murieron?.

Issei: Ophis, a que te refieres.

Ophis: hace miles de años, antes de la aparición de Ddraig y Albion como dragones celestiales, habían otros dos dragones celestiales, ellos son Syrax...

Vali: y Damballa.

Ophis: exacto.

Issei: y cuales eran las habilidades de ellos.

Ophis: pues en el caso de Syrax, su habilidad es la Instant Speed, ósea aumenta la velocidad de sus ataques siendo a veces imposibles de detener.

Vali: y el de Damballa.

Ophis: su habilidad es el Poison Redux, quiere decir que reduce los poderes del enemigo.

Vali: algo así como la Divine Dividing.

Ophis: mas o menos, este poder es como un veneno, normalmente quita cierta cantidad de poder en 30 segundos, pero si el ataque resulta ser mas fuerte, el tiempo aumenta hasta un máximo de cinco minutos logrando quitar mas poder y satisfaciéndose del poder que le quita al enemigo.

Issei: Eso explica cuando pelee con Varg, uso una técnica llamado Poisonous Redux, no solo me hirió, sino que había reducido parte de mis poderes.

Ophis: Por esa misma razón tuve que sellarlos, sus poderes eran demasiado poderosos que querían acabar con todo el mundo.

Syrax: y menos mal que lo hizo, porque no se que hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubieran sellado.

Ophis: Syrax acepto ser sellado, pero Damballla, bueno, fue otra historia totalmente diferente.

Deker: pff, creo que nos representa a mi y a mi hermano.

Rias: ¿no te llevas bien con tu hermano?.

Deker: no.

Rias: ya somos dos.

Deker: me odia solo porque me ascendieron a la segunda división, normalmente ahí se encuentran los hijos de [SATAN], pero al ver que tenia demasiado potencial, me ascendieron.

Rias: diablos.

Deker: ¿tu porque no te llevas bien con tu hermano?

Rias: digamos queeeee intento asesinarme.

Deker: diablos, eso si es peor.

Rias: ya lo creo.

Issei: y dime Deker, ¿como lograste escapar?.

Deker: no fue fácil, tuve que escapar una noche que todos estaban durmiendo, bueno casi todos, mi tío Masaru estaba entrenando y joder que tipo para darse cuenta cuando hay movimiento, tuve que ser extremadamente callado, pero logre escapar, me toco irme solo, mis primos me hubieran delatado, y ni hablemos de mi hermano, el caso logre irme y llegue al mundo humano donde iba a remediar todos los errores de mi familia.

Vali. me sonara extraño, pero es la primera vez que me cae bien un AkuKenshin.

Shiku: perdona. Dijo la pelinegra demasiado enojada.

Kyo: oh oh.

Vali: (mierda la olvide). Dijo en su mente nervioso. Kyo ayúdame. Le dijo en voz baja.

Kyo: Viejo, solo te diré esto, fue un gusto ser tu amigo.

Vali: lo siento, es que me había olvidado de ti.

Shiku: ¡¿QUE QUE?.

Kyo: que dijiste, si antes estaba molesta, ahora lo esta mas.

Shiku se acerco a Vali y le dio una fuerte cachetada haciendo que la mejilla le quedara roja como un tomate.

Vali: ay ay ay ay. El platino se quito la bolsa de hielo de cabeza y la puso en su mejilla. ¿Porque me pasan estas cosas?.

Star y Gina se acercaron a Vali.

Gina: debiste quedarte callado, hubiera sido lo mejor.

Star: Gina tiene razón, no debiste hablar.

Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado del platino y no se figaron y sacaron a Kyo del sofá haciendo que este cayera al suelo y recibiera mas dolor del que tenia antes.

Kyo: ay ay ay, ¿porque a mi?.

El pelilargo se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, pero lo logro, entonces Grayfia lo llevo a uno de los sofás y se sentó a su lado.

Kyo: jaja gracias Grayfia. Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Grayfia: no es nada Kyo. Dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Luego el castaño se rio al ver lo que les paso a Vali y Kyo, voltio a ver a Deker y decidió hacerle una pregunta.

Issei: Deker, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Deker: claro.

Issei: resulta que nos estamos enfrentando a dos amenazas, una de ellas se Sirzechs Lucifer y la otra es, bueno, creemos que es el segundo nieto de Trihexa.

Deker: diablos, eso si suena a problema.

Issei: ni que lo digas, pero bueno, la pregunta es, ¿Nos ayudarías a acabar con ellos?.

Deker lo pensó por varios minutos, por un lado no quería seguir con las peleas, pero por otro quería darle una paliza a Sirzechs por todo lo que les hizo pasar a los demás.

Deker: claro, los ayudare.

Issei: asombroso.

Ambos estrecharon las manos, luego apareció un portal en medio de la sala y de ahí salió Trihexa.

Trihexa: **jejeje estoy de vuelta.**

Deker: él es...

Issei: él es Trihexa.

Deker estaba sorprendido, estaba enfrente de la bestia del apocalipsis.

Deker: ¿sabias que mi abuelo [SATAN] quiere matarlo?.

Trihexa: **No me sorprende, desde hace tiempo quiere acabar conmigo, no es nada nuevo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 43.**

* * *

 **Hey, que mas, pues por un lado quería preguntarles una cosa, ¿les gustaría un episodio de navidad?, algo como estilo OVA, no se, estaría interesante, bueno solo era eso, bueno no molesto mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capitulo 44:**

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Deker y básicamente las cosas parecían mejorar, no había nada nuevo aparte de un poco de entrenamiento por parte de Vali, Kyo y Deker, Issei por lo general no participaba ya que estaba mas pendiente de Jansen y su embarazo, las chicas y Gasper se encargaban de ayudar a Jansen con cualquier cosa, mientras que Arthur y Trihexa se disponían de jugar una que otra partida de ajedrez, también toca resaltar que Sona Sitri y su equipo ya se habían aliado con Issei y los demás, normalmente Trihexa se encargaba de entrenar a todos, pero hoy todos estaban tomando su descanso.

-Hey Issei, ven a ver esto- Llamo Vali. **(A partir de ahora hare los diálogos como en la otra historia, digo esto para que no haya confusiones)**

-Voy en un minuto- Dijo Issei para luego volver a poner su atención en Jansen- Segura que no necesitas nada?- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Cariño, ya te he dicho diez veces que no- Dijo Jansen un poco cansada de la actitud sobreprotectora de su novio.

-¿Segura?, no necesitas que...- El castaño no pudo hablar porque su novia hablo.

-Estoy bien, además ya le pedí el favor a Kyo que hiciera las compras- Dijo Jansen con una sonrisa.

-No crees que enviar a Kyo de compras es algo...- El castaño una vez mas no pudo terminar su oración.

-Lo envié con Simone, va a estar bien.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Y estoy segura de eso- Dijo la licantropa acompañada de una pequeña risa- Ahora ve con Vali que te necesita, además quiero hablar con las chicas.

-De acuerdo, pero si requieres algo, me llamas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Se dieron un beso- Ahora ve.

-Claro.

Issei dejo a Jansen viendo televisión y fue a donde se encontraba Vali junto con Ophis y Trihexa viendo el holomapa (mapa holográfico).

-¿Necesitaban mi presencia?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, hemos detectado ciertas cosas extrañas en el mapa- Dijo Vali un tanto preocupado.

-¿Que tan extrañas?- Pregunto Issei.

-Mira por ti mismo.

Issei vio el mapa y noto unas ondas apareciendo y desapareciendo por todo el mapa del país, era raro, nunca había visto algo así.

-¿Alguna idea de que pueda ser?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Tenemos una teoría- Dijo Ophis.

-y esa es?

-Tenemos la sospecha de que puede ser la presencia de Bai.

-Dime mas.

-Mira, según lo que tenemos entendido el poder de Bai se desatara, cierto.

-Si, pero esto que tiene que ver?- El castaño no entendía que tenían que ver las ondas.

-Que tal que en estas ondas en el mapa representen como un intento de querer liberar su poder.

-Puede que tenga sentido.

-Además ya van poco mas de seis meses de que tuvimos rastro sobre la presencia de Bai, así que según nuestros cálculos ya es hora de que aparezca.

-Desde hace cuanto llevan esas ondas?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Empezaron a ser captadas desde hace unas horas, esta muestra es de hace exactamente 1 hora y 20 minutos- Dijo Vali.

-puedes ajustar el mapa para que capte lo que esta pasando ahora mismo?- Pidió Issei.

-Eso hicimos antes de llamarte- Dijo Ophis.

-Y que paso?

-Míralo por ti mismo.

Vali ajusto el mapa y el castaño quedo confundido al ver como las ondas desaparecían y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Issei no sabia que decir en ese momento.

-Hace cuanto tiempo desapareció?- El castaño si antes tenia preguntas que hacer ahora tenia muchas mas.

-Viendo el tiempo de desplazamiento desde que aparecieron hasta ahora, hace poco mas de 10 minutos.

-Hmm- Issei miro a Trihexa- ¿Tu que opinas viejo?, tengo entendido que puedes sentir nuestras presencias, ¿que tan cierto puede ser?.

- **Por un lado puede que tengan razón, si que es cierto que puedo sentir la presencia de ambos, ahora mismo puedo sentir tu presencia, pero el caso de Bai es muy extraño, últimamente la siento demasiado cerca, pero luego esta se aleja y desaparece como si nada, curiosamente hace unas cuantas horas era mucho mas fuerte, pero luego desapareció, todo esto es muy raro-** Dijo Trihexa mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Ya lo creo- Dijo Issei mientras veía el holomapa- Debo contarle a Kyo para que este atento.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Vali.

Issei saco su celular y llamo a Kyo.

 _Con Kyo._

Kyo estaba caminando en las calles junto con Simone, ambos habían terminado de hacer las compras e iban de camino para la casa, mientras tanto charlaban de otros asuntos.

-Tal vez lo que digas sea cierto, pero debes admitir que Les Claypool es un gran bajista- Dijo Kyo.

-Ah no, en eso te doy toda la razón, pero...

* _Ring Ring*_

-Espera un momento- Kyo vio su celular y noto que era Issei- Es Issei, que querrá?

-Contesta- Dijo Simone.

-De acuerdo- contesto la llamada- *¿Que tal Issei?*

-*Hey Kyo, yo estoy bien, y tu como estas?*

-*Pues bien, Jansen me había mandado a hacer algunas compras y pues Simone me decidió acompañarme, justo vamos de regreso*

-*Si, Jansen me hablo de eso*

-*Y que necesitas?*

-*Oh si verdad, tenemos noticias acerca de Bai*

-*De Bai*- El pelilargo quedo sorprendido.

-¿Que sucede Kyo?- Simone quería saber.

-*Si, resulta que en el holomapa encontramos unas ondas muy extrañas*

-*¿Unas ondas?*

-¡¿Qué ondas?!- Dijo Simone con voz infantil.

-*Aja, se supone que es Bai y que esta apunto de despertar su poder*

-*¡Lo dices enserio!*

-¡¿Que es enserio?!

-Simone por favor.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-*Si, cuando vengas te lo enseñare*

-*De acuerdo*

-*Nos vemos*

-*Adiós*

Kyo colgó el teléfono y lo guardo, luego vio a Simone y sonrió al ver los pucheros de la pelinaranja.

-Y porque estas así?

-no me quisiste decir que hablabas con Issei.

-Jajaja, luego te cuento amor- El pelilargo desarreglo el cabello de la pelinaranja.

-jajajaja, oye- dijo mientras volvía a arreglarse.

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando.

 _Con Vali y Ophis._

El platino y la loli estaban viendo el holomapa y se podía ver en sus rostros que estaban demasiado preocupados.

-¿Tienes una idea de cuando va a estallar?- pregunto Vali.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las otras dos veces que tuvimos señales acerca de la presencia de Bai lo mas lógico es decir que estalle ahora mismo, pero como hemos visto no ha pasado nada- Dijo Ophis mientras seguía viendo las ondas- Por cierto, no hemos tenido señales de Sirzechs.

-Eso es algo que también me preocupa, en cualquier momento puede atacar.

-Por lo menos ustedes se han vuelto mas fuertes, necesitamos que estén bien preparados para el combate.

-Al menos estamos bien reforzados.

-Eso no lo niego, pero recuerda el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Issei y Kyo usando ese poder todo extraño, parecía que no le costaba nada enfrentarse a ellos.

-eso fue antes, ahora no será tan diferente.

-Eso espero, ya es hora de que alguien le de su merecido a Sirzechs.

-Si, pero hablemos de otro asunto importante, [SATAN] y su descendencia.

-Según Deker [SATAN] es igual de fuerte que Trihexa al igual que toda su familia.

-Además tienen a ese chico quema iglesias, también es un dragón, ¿como es posible?.

-Yo sigo preguntándome como fue que se liberaron Syrax y Damballa, se suponía que estarían sellados hasta el fin de los días.

-¿Tu crees que haya alguien detrás de esto?.

-Aparte de Trihexa, no tengo mas sospechas, pero el no pudo haber sido, apenas sabia que existían.

-Entonces.

-No se quien pudo hacer sido, esto es tan extraño.

-Lo se, pero bueno nada en nuestra vida es normal.

-Buen punto.

Después de la conversación Vali y Ophis se reunieron con Issei.

-¿Ya hablaste con Kyo?- Pregunto Vali.

-Si, ya le conté, en un rato ya esta aquí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Que tanto hablaban ustedes dos?- Pregunto Issei.

-Pues viendo los demás problemas aparte de Bai- Dijo Ophis.

-Sirzechs- Dijo Issei un poco molesto.

-El y [SATAN].

-Hmm, ahora que mencionas a [SATAN] debería hablar con Deker, podría darnos mas datos de como trabaja [SATAN] y toda su familia.

-Es una buena idea, por cierto, ¿donde esta ahora?.

-Me había dicho esta mañana que saldría a dar una vuelta, necesitaba meditar- Issei pensó por un rato- Aun no se acostumbra a este tipo de vida.

-No lo culpo, estar toda tu vida entrenando día a día como un loco para conquistar el mundo y solo quieres tener una vida normal, sin problemas, sin tener que luchar, no se tu, pero yo me sentiría raro- Dijo Vali.

-Bueno, en parte tienes razón.

Issei miro por un momento a Trihexa para darse cuenta de que estaba muy pensativo, Issei se le acerco y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Pasa algo viejo?- Pregunto Issei.

- **No nada es solo que...-** Trihexa se quedo callado por un momento- **Sabes, mejor olvídalo.**

-Ok, eso fue raro, no sueles ser tan serio, bueno al menos en todo este tiempo que te conozco no lo has sido.

 **-Es solo que...-** Trihexa se quedo pensativo unos segundos- **¿** **No has pensado en ese asunto?.**

-¿Cual?- Issei estaba un poco confundido por la pregunta que le hizo su abuelo.

- **El de tu madre.**

Issei bajo un poco la mirada y vio al suelo mientras recordó las palabras de aquel día.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Ya veo, una ultima pregunta Trihexa- Dijo Issei esperando obtener una respuesta clara.

- **Dime.**

-¿Como murieron mi madre y mi tía?.

- **¡¿QUE?!-** Al 666 le dio risa, lo cual confundió al castaño.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Issei parecía enojarse.

- **Ellas no han muerto, ellas aun están vivas-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei quedo en shock.

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

-Siendo honesto he tratado de no pensar en eso.

- **Sabes, ella estaría alegre de saber de que va a ser abuela.**

-¿Enserio?

- **Bueno, de pronto se hubiera enoj** **ado porque vas a ser padre muy joven, pero luego hubiera aceptado la realidad.**

-jajaja seria genial conocerla.

- **Algún día Issei, algún día-** Le dio un sonrisa a su nieto.

Luego alguien toca la puerta.

-De seguro es Kyo y Simone, iré a abrir.

- **De acuerdo.**

El castaño dejo al 666 y este solo se quedo pensando.

 **-"Bai"-** Trihexa dio un pequeño suspiro- **"ojala no despiertes"-** el 666 dijo en su mente mientras veía como Issei recibía a Kyo y a Simone- **"Aunque eso signifique que jamás podremos vernos".**

 _1 hora mas tarde._

Vali y Ophis le habían explicado todo este asunto a Kyo, cosa que pareció confundirlo en un principio, pero después de unos minutos parecía comprender la situación.

-Entender todo acerca de presencias, enemigos y todo lo relacionado me hace dar dolor de cabeza- Dijo Kyo.

-Te entiendo- Dijo Issei.

-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes- Dijo Kyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes que la tierra esta en peligro, no es así?- Dijo Vali.

-Vamos Vali, a poco no has tenido esas ganas de pelear.

-Bueno si, odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón.

-Ya ves.

-Basta de charla, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando venga Bai o Sirzechs- Dijo Issei.

-Oigan- Hablo la loli.

Los 3 voltearon a ver a Ophis y estaban confundidos.

-Tenemos visitas, vean el mapa.

Los chicos vieron 5 pequeñas manchas en el mapa y suponían quien podría ser.

-Genial- Dijo Vali con sarcasmo.

-Otra vez ellos- Dijo Kyo con aburrimiento.

-No nos quejemos, solo vayamos- Dijo Issei.

-Esta bien- Dijeron Vali y Kyo.

-Ophis, dile a las chicas que volvemos para la cena- Dijo Issei.

los 3 chicos salieron corriendo a una increíble velocidad sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a las chicas.

-Ay Issei- Dijeron las novias del castaño.

-Ay Vali- Dijeron Gina y Star.

-Ay Kyo- Dijeron Candy, Shiku y Simone.

-Esos chicos podrían ser menos dramáticos para salir- Dijo Ophis con una gota en su frente.

 _En alguna parte de la ciudad._

Los chicos habían llegado a la ciudad a la espera de los nietos de [SATAN]

-Bien, ahora solo queda espera- Dijo Issei.

-¿Donde podrán estar?- Dijo Kyo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Una cosa, no es raro ver las calles tan solas?- Dijo Vali.

-De hecho si, es muy extraño- Dijo Issei, luego miro a su alrededor- Kyo, ¿sientes algo?

-No- Fue lo único que respondió el pelilargo.

-Que raro, el mapa decía que estaban a...

El castaño no pudo terminar porque salió disparado de la nada, sorprendiendo a Vali y Kyo.

-Que rayos- Vali no sabia que había pasado.

-Ponte alerta.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y no vieron nada, hasta que...

-Que pudo haber si...- Kyo no termino su frase porque fue expulsado hacia un edificio.

-KYO- Vali no creía lo que pasaba.

Luego cinco demonios alrededor del platino.

-Con que aquí están.

-Nos extrañaste- Dijo Osore.

-¿Como diablos lograron atacar a Issei y Kyo?

-No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo Kat.

Luego Vali recibió un golpe en la nuca de nada mas y nada menos que Varg, Vali cayo al suelo y los cinco se quedaron mirando el cuerpo de vali y luego miraron hacia donde habían expulsado a Kyo e Issei.

-Esto no podría mejorar- Dijo Rin.

Luego los 3 chicos se despertaron y vieron a los cinco satánicos, aunque ellos no parecían darse cuenta que despertado, parecían estar mas emocionados en haberlos golpeado.

-Enserio, que clase de demonios son ellos- Dijeron los 3 en voz baja.

Entonces los 3 chicos expulsaron una parte de su poder y se pusieron de pie alarmando a los satánicos, bueno a 4 de 5, los 3 chicos se reunieron y se pusieron en pose de combate.

-Son mas fuertes- Dijo Issei.

-Creo que te diste cuenta- Dijo Osore.

-Vaya, al parecer no fuimos los únicos que también han entrenado- Dijo Vali.

-No se lo dejaremos fácil- Dijo Karasu.

Issei, Vali y Kyo se rieron.

-Después de todo, estos chicos son graciosos- Dijo Kyo.

-Bueno, la mayoría- Dijo Issei.

-¿Quieres luchar?- Dijo Varg.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a Varg hablar.

-Viejo, te derrotare como la otra vez- Dijo Issei.

-Entonces hazlo sangre sucia.

Varg se hizo delante de sus primos y no quitaba la mirada de Issei.

[Balance Breaker]

La armadura negra del satánico se materializo, Vali y Kyo miraban serios, pero luego quedaron confundidos cuando Issei se hizo delante de ellos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

[Balance Breaker]

La armadura roja carmesí de Issei se materializo y se puso en pose de combate.

-Vali, Kyo, encárguense del resto.

-Después de todo, creo que el único que se divertirá aquí serás tu- Dijo Kyo.

-Kyo tiene razón.

El platino y el pelilargo se llevaron a los cuatro demonios, Vali decidió luchar con Karasu y Kat, mientras Kyo se puso a luchar con Osore y Rin, dejando únicamente a Issei con Varg.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

-Que aburrido es esto socio- Dijo Ddraig.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es uno de los actuales dragones celestiales- Dijo Damballa.

-Ja, es sorprendente saber que tu fuiste un dragón celestial, por lo menos el otro dragón es mas respetable- Dijo Ddraig.

-Como te atreves a hablar así de alguien como yo, las pagaras- Dijo Damballa enojado- Varg, ataca.

El satánico fue en dirección a donde se encontraba Issei y lo iba a golpear, pero Issei desapareció para luego aparecer a la espalda de Varg y mandar una pequeña ráfaga o cual lo hizo chocar con el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Issei se acerco al ver el cráter solo para darse cuenta que no había nada.

-¿Tan fuerte fue el ataque?

Luego recibió una patada en la cabeza destruyendo parte del casco dejándolo con medio rostro al descubierto, Issei salió disparado unos cuantos metros solo para luego ponerse de pie.

-Ok, lo admito, me estoy confiando- Dijo Issei.

El castaño entonces fue a donde estaba Varg e iba a atacar, pero este detuvo su puño y le dio una patada en el estomago agrietando su armadura, Issei se alejo unos metros y todo esto lo parecía extraño, como era posible que pudiera romper su armadura sí de fácil.

-Esto es muy extraño.

Issei aumento su aura y fue adonde el satánico y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, lo raro era que Varg peleaba a la par de Issei, no parecía inmutarse, con suerte ambos lograban darle un golpe al otro, estaban demasiado parejos aunque los golpes de Varg lograban hacer mas daño.

-Esto es imposible, la ultima vez que peleamos necesitabas de incluso los poderes de la Poisonuos Redux.

-Jajaja, eso no es nada- Dijo Damballa.

-¿A que te refieres?- El castaño no entendía que pasaba.

-Solo digamos que logramos mejorar la Poison Redux- Damballa comenzó a reírse, mientras que Varg mostraba un liquido verde oscuro escurriendo de sus manos.

-Esto no ha acabado- Dijo Varg en un tono oscuro.

Luego la gema gris fue mostrando un color verde oscuro, los dedos de la mano se transformaban en largas garras de mas de 15cm, así como los de los pies, además de unas largas alas de demonio, estas eran un poco mas grandes sin decir que brotaban el mismo liquido que estaban en la manos de Varg, este se quito el casco para mostrar como sus ojos eran negros con iris blanco, Issei no creía lo que veía, como era posible, mientras Varg sonreía al ver la reacción del castaño.

-Te presento la Poisonous Death- La voz de Varg se mezclaba con la de Damballa.

-Oh no- Dijo Issei.

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

El castaño tenia su armadura mejorada y aumento su aura, entonces se puso en pose combate.

-A pelear- Dijeron Issei y Varg.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto Vali y Kyo sintieron el inmenso poder que crecía, ambos voltearon a ver que era semenjante poder, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el estado de Varg.

-Kyo y Vali: ¿Que demonios?

Luego por distraerse ambos fueron golpeados por los demás satánicos de momento resistían los golpes, pero luego vieron como Issei y Varg dieron el primer golpe crearon una gran presión, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo e incluso los nietos de [SATAN] cayeron, todos estaban sorprendidos, luego vieron la batalla de Issei y Varg, Vali y Kyo quedaron sorprendidos mientras los demás satánicos sonrieron al ver el estado de Varg.

-Con que si funciona- Dijo Karasu con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Funcionar?- Pregunto Kyo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-El ritual de [SATAN]- Dijo Kat mientras ayudaba a Rin a ponerse de pie.

-De que diablos están hablando- Dijo Vali mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh nada- Dijo Osore acompañado de una risa malvada.

-¡Ven aca!- Dijo Vali mientras se dirigía hacia Osore y lo iba a atrapar, pero los 4 satánicos crearon una barrera en la cual Vali choco- Maldita sea- El platino se enojo.

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

Vali mando una ráfaga y destruyo la barrera, los satánicos estaban alarmados, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reacción cuando Vali tomo del cuello a Osore.

-A-aa-agh su-suel-suéltame- Dijo Osore.

-Dime que es ese tal ritual de [SATAN]

-Suéltalo- Dijo Kat mientras preparaba una ráfaga al igual que Rin y Karasu.

-Pruébame- Dijo Vali.

-Ay Vali- Dijo Kyo.

Los 3 satánicos le mandaron las ráfagas a Vali, pero fueron desviadas, la razón, Kyo fue a donde estaba Vali y creo una barrera, el chico había aumentado su aura y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

-De nada- Dijo Kyo.

-Contaba con eso- Dijo Vali.

-Eres un... meh, olvídalo.

-Ahora si- El platino apretó su agarre y Osore intentaba zafarse- Habla.

-Es-esta b-bien, pe-pero su-suéltame- Dijo Osore.

Vali lo soltó y este lo miro, volviendo con Issei y Varg, este aun no podía creer como Varg podía tener semejante poder.

-"¿Ddraig, lo notas?"- Le dijo Issei a su dragón de manera mental.

-"Si, es demasiado rápido"- Dijo el dragón que estaba igual de sorprendido.

-"Pero no me daré por vencido"

El castaño fue hacia Varg y empezó a atacarlo con mucha ira.

-TE ACABARE- Grito Issei- El castaño empezó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza.

Ddraig parecía sorprendido por la inmensa fuerza que empezaba a tener el castaño.

-"Esto no parece hecho por la boosted gear"- Pensó el dragón

Entonces noto un brillo raro en los ojos del castaño que pasaban de sus ojos castaños y adquirían un tono rojizo para que luego se vieran blancos y al final volvieran a ser cafés, mientras tanto Vali estaba enojado y le dio una golpiza a Osore la cual lo dejo inconsciente, eso sorprendió a los otros tres satánicos que intentaban destruir la barrera de Kyo, pero este usaba sus fuerzas para mantenerla, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que también estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho y este solo miraba la batalla de Issei y Varg, pero mientras veía la batalla escucho unas palabras.

-Dominus satanas, da mihi potestatem, ad finem maxima hostium, ignorantia- Dijo Varg en voz alta.

Al decir esa frase, Kyo deshizo la barrera y cayo de rodillas poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Su grito era demasiado agudo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a temblar, los satánicos comenzaron a sentir una gran presión que cayeron al suelo, Vali estaba que caía, pero al estar en la Brightness Platinum Force no le afecto tanto y logro resistir, al igual que Issei y sorprendentemente Varg también aguantaba, pero este estaba sorprendido, no por Kyo, sino por Issei.

-"Que rayos, porque Issei no esta bajo mi poder"- Dijo Varg.

-Varg- Hablo Damballa.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo este enojado

-Al parecer nos equivocamos de victima- Dijo este preocupado

-¿A que te refieres?- Decía el satánico confundido

-Mira no mas a ese chico- Varg miro a Kyo- Cuando dijiste las palabras ese chico de una empezó a gritar como loco.

-Si es así, ni modo- Varg comenzó a ir hacia Kyo, Pero Issei con sus fuerzas se puso de pie aunque la presión que había debido al poder de Kyo era abrumadora, este uso la boosted gear.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Issei comenzó a sentirse de nuevo normal y corrió hacia donde se dirigía Varg y ataco a este ultimo haciendo que ambos chocaran contra un edificio, Issei se puso de pie y tomo del cuello a Varg el cual había quedado tendido en el suelo.

-¿Que hiciste?- Dijo Issei enojado.

Varg no decía nada

-¡RESPONDE!- Issei iba a golpear a Varg.

Pero en ese entonces Issei fue empujado por Kyo haciendo que soltara a Varg, Issei estaba en el suelo y Kyo estaba de pie mirándolo, Issei sintió un raro presentimiento.

-¿Que diablos pasa Kyo?- Dijo este enojado.

Luego una gran explosión detrás de Kyo, específicamente donde estaba Varg y luego un gran brillo rojo ilumino el lugar, Issei miro y se dio cuenta del problema.

-Sirzechs.

Kyo miro hacia atrás y extendió su mano.

-Gracias Kyo- Dijo Issei y tomo la mano del pelilargo.

-Jaja ni se que paso- Dijo Kyo.

Ambos chicos miraron a Sirzechs y este solo se reía.

-Me extrañaron?


	45. Chapter 45

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capitulo 45: Por fin nos encontramos**

-Me extrañaron?

Issei y Kyo estaban serios al ver a Sirzechs, este solo se reía y decidió ver a Varg el cual estaba muy demasiado herido, este solo se rio y lo tomo del cuello.

-Dime, ¿eres aliado de ellos o eres un adversario?- Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Momentos antes. (Residencia Issei)_

Las chicas, Gasper, Arthur, Ophis y Trihexa empezaron a sentir un gran temblor, las Chicas, Gasper y Ophis sintieron una gran presión en sus cuerpos y comenzaron caer a apoyarse para no desplomarse contra el suelo, Ophis se veía poco afectada, mientras que Trihexa solo estaba sorprendido.

- **Ese grito-** Decía el 666 demasiado confundido.

Ophis vio el monitor y luego vio de donde procedía semejante poder aunque tenia 2 opciones en mente, luego cuando vio el monitor esta se quedo pensativa por unos minutos hasta que luego el grito se detuvo y luego vio a Trihexa.

-Vámonos- Dijo Ophis.

 **-¿** **A donde?-** Pregunto Trihexa

-Tenemos problemas con los chicos.

- **Acaso...**

-Al parecer Sirzechs los va a enfrentar.

- **Esto es grave.**

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Rias.

Ophis miro a la pelirroja y hablo.

-Necesitamos que alguien se quede y cuide a Jansen.

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Star.

-Yo también- Dijo Candy.

-Cuenten conmigo- Dijo Grayfia.

-De acuerdo, los demás vámonos, la batalla esta a punto de comenzar- Dijo Ophis.

* * *

 _Con Vali._

El platino estaba sorprendido al ver lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos, pero ahora miraba al principal objetivo que en estos momentos era Sirzechs, luego vio como Sirzechs tomaba del cuello a Varg y le decía unas cosas las cuales no pudo escuchar debido a la distancia que había, pero vio como lo soltó y Varg cayo de rodillas, Sirzechs entonces creo una gran ráfaga que envió a Varg varios metros lejos hasta que choco con un edificio el cual fue destruido debido al impacto del choque, el platino no podía creer lo que veía, luego vio a Issei y Kyo, a unos cuantos metros de Sirzechs viendo lo sucedió, lo raro era la presencia de uno de los tres que se sentía completamente extraña.

-"Albion"- Llamo Vali a su dragón.

-"Dime"- Dijo el dragón.

-"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?"- Pregunto el platino con calma.

-"Si"

-"¿Tienes una idea de quien puede ser?"

-"solo dos"

-"Creo que ya se cuales son"

* * *

 _Con Deker. (Momentos antes)_

El hermano de Varg se encontró en un parque que curiosamente estaba solo, pero había sentido el grito de Kyo (aunque el no sabe que proviene de Kyo) el AkuKenshin sentía una ligera presión en su cuerpo que hacia que le dificultara moverse, entonces se disponía a ir hacia donde se encontraba aquel portador de tan poderoso grito, pero sucedió algo de repente choco contra algo, el satánico estaba completamente confundido hasta que decidió estirar su mano y darse cuenta que estaba encerrado en una barrera.

-Que diablos.

Luego escucho unos pasos y escucho una voz.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?-** Hablo una voz proveniente de una figura tenebrosa, pero esta no mostraba su actitud tenebrosa sino mas bien expresaba seriedad.

Deker volteo a ver y ahí vio a dicha figura, en su mente pasaron miles de pensamientos.

-Voy a salvar el mundo.

- **¿** **Tu?-** La figura se rio de una manera macabra- **Por favor, eres solo un niño.**

-Soy el nieto mas fuerte de [SATAN], si algo me dejo claro estar con el y con toda su familia es que jamás usare mis poderes para el mal.

- **Ja ja ja, disque el mas fuerte, tu ni sabes quien es el mas fuerte, pero tranquilo, cuando acabe contigo te contare todo-** Un aura negra con un resplandor purpura oscuro apareció alrededor de la figura.

-No dejare que acabes con Issei.

- **Ah si y como se supone que lo vas a hacer.**

-De este modo.

[Balance breaker]

una armadura de color purpura apareció, esta era similar a la de Vali con la diferencia que tenia unos picos en cada hombro y garras en los guantes.

- **Sorprendente, oh espera estoy mintiendo.**

-Me da igual, pero te venceré.

- **Eso lo veremos.**

* * *

 _Con las chicas, Gasper, Arthur, Ophis y Trihexa. (También momentos antes)_

Todos habían sentido el súper grito que emitió Kyo, las chicas, Gasper y Arthur sentían una gran presión en su cuerpo e intentaban mantenerse de pie, mientras que a Ophis no le afecto tanto y Trihexa solo sentía un ligero dolor de oídos.

- **Ophis, revisa el holomapa, para saber a que dirección dirigirnos.**

-De acuerdo.

Ophis fue hacia el holomapa y vio la procedencia de tan poderoso grito entonces quedo sorprendida y luego fue donde Trihexa.

-Tengo las coordenadas, pero también tenemos visitas de cierto Maou.

- **Así que Sirzechs esta aquí eh.**

El 666 vio a los demás y se dispuso a hablar.

- **Necesito que alguien se quede a cuidar a Jansen.**

-Yo lo hago- Dijo Star.

-Yo también- Dijo Rui.

-Yo igual, es mi hermana- Dijo Simone.

- **De acuerdo, el resto, vámonos, comenzó la guerra.**

Todos escucharon unas explosiones y decidieron salir de la casa y vieron que por el cielo aparecían varios demonios, mientras Ophis y Trihexa sintieron la presencia de los chicos y Sirzechs, pero parecían preocupados, entonces vieron a los demás.

-Rias, trata de detener todos los demonios que estén ocasionando desastres.

-¿Ustedes que harán?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Intentaremos ayudar a Issei a detener a Sirzechs- Dijo Ophis.

Entonces la dragona y el 666 fueron a una gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, Rias entonces vio a las chicas y a Gasper y Arthur.

-Bueno, ya escucharon.

-Hai.

Todos se separaron a buscar a todos los demonios para poder acabar con ellos.

* * *

 _Con Issei. Vali y Kyo. (Ahora mismo)_

Los chicos miraban desde sus respectivas posiciones los movimientos de Sirzechs, un error podría cobrarles muy caro.

-Así que, veo que ustedes se han fortalecido- Dijo Sirzechs con una gran sonrisa- Pero aun así no podrán derrotarme.

-¿Que te hace creer eso?- Pregunto Issei con un tono serio.

Sirzechs sonrió y lanzo una ráfaga donde estaba Vali sin despegar la mirada de Issei, Vali vio la ráfaga y se elevo por los aires para evitar la ráfaga, la ráfaga fue derecho a un edificio y esta exploto ocasionando que todo el edificio quedara hecho escombros, los tres muchachos estaban sorprendidos.

-Kyo- Dijo Issei sin quitar la vista del edificio.

-Si Issei- Decía Kyo sin quitar la vista de Sirzechs.

-¿habían personas dentro de ese edificio?- Pregunto Issei preocupado, pero lo dijo de manera que Sirzechs no se diera cuenta.

-No- Dijo Kyo.

-Como no podía haber nadie- Dijo Issei un poco enojado.

-Te digo que no había nadie- Dijo Kyo.

-"que extraño"- Pensó Issei.

-JA JA JA- la risa era de Sirzechs.

Issei miro al pelirrojo con una mirada seria.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Ustedes discutiendo por las vidas de los demás, por favor, es tan patético- Decía el pelirrojo en un tono burlón.

-¿Que te paso Sirzechs?- Pregunto Issei con decepción- Tu no eras así, como es posible que trates mal a todos, volviste el inframundo en algo totalmente diferente, casi matas a Rias y tu...

-¡SILENCIO!- Grito Sirzechs, Kyo se puso en pose de combate, pero Issei lo detuvo, Sirzechs tenia una mirada de odio dirigida a los muchachos- Tu nunca lo entenderías, yo solo quiero proteger el inframundo, tu eres una amenaza, un error de la naturaleza, tu no eres nadie para decirme como debo gobernar, esa inútil de Rias no sabe con la clase de loco con el que se esta juntando, si prefiere seguir al nieto de Trihexa, a un tipo que es el peor Hakuryuukou del mundo, y a un loco bipolar que se acuesta con la imbécil mi esposa, tengo claro que no será mi aliada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Sirzechs recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Kyo haciendo que este chocara con un edificio, el pelilargo fue hacia donde había caído Sirzechs y cuando lo vio, lo saco de los escombros para tomarlo por el cuello- ¡Por favor cállate!- Dijo Kyo en voz alta.

-Tienes agallas niño- Dijo Sirzechs.

-Estas loco- Dijo Kyo enojado- Tus acciones han hecho que todos quieran abandonarte, si aquí hay una amenaza, los dos sabemos que eres tu.

-Eso lo veremos.

[Armor Blood].

Un gran brillo apareció del cuerpo de Sirzechs cegando a Kyo, este lo empujo y el brillo termino de cubrir el cuerpo de Sirzechs, Kyo se reunió de nuevo con Issei, Vali aprovecho y se reunió con ambos chicos.

-Que rayos esta sucediendo- Dijo Vali al ver lo que pasaba con Sirzechs.

-Creo que Sirzechs esta usando el mismo poder de la otra vez- Dijo Issei.

-Te refieres a la...- Kyo fue interrumpido por Issei.

-La [Armor Blood]- Dijo Issei con seriedad.

El brillo desapareció y los chicos estaban preocupados al ver el estado de Sirzechs, ya no tenia una mascara como la vez pasada, sino que ahora tenia un casco color rojo sangre, tenia cuatro ojos, una dentadura afilada y con cuernos de 20cm, una armadura del mismo color del casco cubría todo su cuerpo, sus manos tenían garras de poco mas de 5cm, al igual que sus pies, lo curioso es que su armadura tenia varias líneas negras que formaban varios caminos, como si fueran venas, los ojos en su casco eran totalmente negros y luego un par de alas negras se extendieron, los chicos no creían lo que veían.

-No puede ser- Dijo Issei.

-¿Esa es la [Armor Blood]?- Dijo Kyo.

-Esta emanando un gran poder- Dijo Vali sorprendido del poder de Sirzechs.

-No lo ven, esto es una parte del verdadero poder de un Maou, y ahora ustedes morirán.

-No lo creo- Dijo Issei- Listos chicos- Issei expulso un gran aura, haciendo que la [Scream Red Force] se restaurara de la batalla contra Varg.

-Siempre- Dijo Vali expulsando un gran aura haciendo que su armadura se viera mas brillante.

-Eso no lo dudes- Dijo Kyo para luego expulsar su aura, pero pasaba algo- "¡QUE DEMONIOS, NO PUEDO ACTIVAR LA SHADOW FORCE"- en lugar de eso varios rayos de color negro aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo del pelilargo, Issei y Vali estaban confundidos.

-¿Como conseguiste eso Kyo?- Pregunto Issei.

-Eeeh... entrenamiento, créeme, será efectivo- Dijo Kyo con una sonrisa, eso no quito las dudas que tenia el castaño, pero no podía dejarse llevar por otra cosa que no fuera derrotar a Sirzechs- "Después de esto tengo que ver lo que me sucede"- Pensó el pelilargo.

-"Kyo esta actuando raro, porque no activo la Shadow Force"- Pensó Issei- "Luego lo averiguare, en este momento lo principal es acabar con Sirzechs, ¿listo Ddraig?"

-"Siempre compañero"- Dijo el Dragón.

-¡A LUCHAR!- Grito Issei.

los tres muchachos fueron hacia Sirzechs, este comenzó mandando varias bolas de energía, los chicos las esquivaron y comenzaron la batalla contra el Maou.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto con Rias._

La pelirroja había encontrado secuaces de Sirzechs y logro exterminarlos, luego sintió 4 presencias las cuales se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, aunque una no la reconocía muy bien, entonces comenzó a ir en dirección donde se encontraban dichas presencias, pero se detuvo al ver que aparecían Sona y su sequito.

-Ya era hora que llegaras- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Perdón por la demora, encontramos varios demonios queriendo atacarnos, suponemos que eran secuaces de Sirzechs- Dijo Sona.

-No te equivocas- Dijo Rias.

-Y el resto?- Pregunto Saji.

-Nos separamos para acabar con todos los secuaces que debió traer Sirzechs.

Las chicas y Saji miraron el cielo, y vieron como el cielo tomo un tono rojizo, además de ver a varios de sus amigos pelear por los aires contra varios demonios.

-Creo que debemos ayudar- Dijo Saji.

-Si- Dijo Rias.

-Algún plan aparte de separarse- Dijo Sona.

-Si, te necesito para encontrar a Issei, siento su presencia.

-De acuerdo, Tsubaki, Yura, Momo busquen a los demás y ayúdenlos.

-De acuerdo- Las chicas siguieron las ordenes de Sona.

-Saji, nos separaremos, si encuentras a Issei nos avisas.

-De acuerdo- El rubio se elevo por los aires y fue a buscar a Issei.

-Creo que este será un lindo reencuentro familiar- Dijo Sona acompañado de una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-No tienes idea- Respondió la pelirroja.

Ambas fueron en busca de Issei.

* * *

 _Con Ophis y Trihexa._

-Rápido viejo- Dijo Ophis.

- **Que crees que hago-** Dijo Trihexa.

-Como es posible que no hayamos podido encontrar a Issei y los demás.

- **No lo se.**

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que chocaron contra algo.

-Que rayos/ **Que demonios-** Dijeron Ophis y Trihexa al mismo tiempo.

Ambos vieron que no había nada extraño.

- **Como fue...-** Trihexa estaba confundido.

Ophis extendió su mano al aire para luego tocar barrera invisible.

-Nos encerraron.

- **¿** **Pero quien?**

Luego intentaron ir hacia otro lado, pero nada, estaban encerrados en una especie de domo, entonces luego vieron como una gran ráfaga venia hacia ellos, Ophis mando una ráfaga la cual choco con la otra ráfaga haciendo una gran explosión, y con ello una gran nube de humo que cubrió gran parte del domo, Trihexa intento ver entre el humo y vio una silueta muy conocida.

-Acaso creías que había muerto- Una risa se escuchaba a los lejos.

- **"Conozco esa voz"-** Los recuerdos aparecían, esa palabras resonaban en su cabeza "VUELVAN, VUELVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN", el asesino de su hijo- **Ryuko.**

* * *

 _De nuevo con Issei, Vali y Kyo._

El platino acababa de chocar contra un edificio, para luego volver a salir y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Sirzechs, mientras que Issei y Kyo mandaban ráfagas para poder despistarlo, pero este era demasiado rápido, ese mando 2 ráfagas, una iba dirigida a Issei y la otra a Kyo, ambos la esquivaron, pero por poco las ráfagas casi impactan contra ellos.

-Es mejor que se rindan, no pueden hacer nada contra mi- Dijo Sirzechs.

Issei vio como Sirzechs no recibía ningún daño, el castaño necesitaba planear una técnica para poder acabar con el.

-"Si tan solo Ophis y Trihexa estuvieran aquí"- Pensó el castaño.

-Que sucede Issei, no puedes vencerme- Dijo Sirzechs acompañado de una gran carcajada.

-¡Pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido!- Le contesto Issei.

Entonces el castaño expulso una vez mas su aura y fue hacia Sirzechs para luego darle un puñetazo en el casco logrando agrietarlo, Sirzechs retrocedió unos metros, el pelirrojo toco la grieta en su casco para luego ver a Issei.

-Jajajaja, eso es lo mejor que tienes- Dijo Sirzechs.

-Te dije que no me daré por vencido- Respondió Issei.

El castaño comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el pelirrojo, los golpes que daba Issei eran detenidos por Sirzechs con gran facilidad, mientras que Issei tenia que esquivar los golpes de Sirzechs con mucho cuidado, porque con uno podría dejarle gran daño.

-Ríndete Issei, sabes que no puedes contra mi.

-¡No estés tan seguro!- Grito el platino.

- **[ULTRA DIVIDE]**

El platino envió una poderosa ráfaga hacia Sirzechs, Issei la vio y se alejo lo suficiente para que esta no le hiciera daño.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaba el platino por intentar mantener la ráfaga por un poco mas de tiempo.

Issei estaba viendo a Vali y luego sintió a alguien atrás de el y ya estaba dispuesto a atacar.

-No te saldrás con la tu...- El castaño se detuvo al ver que era Kyo- Eeeeeh...

-Sabes no se que hice, pero podrías alejar tu puño de mi cara- Dijo Kyo.

-Perdona Kyo, pensé que eras Sirzechs.

-Hablando de eso, no hay tiempo, La ultra divide no durara por mucho mas tiempo.

-¿tienes un plan?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Solo uno, esperemos que sea efectivo.

-¡OIGAN!- Los chicos vieron a Vali- ¡APURENSE!

-¡EN ESO ESTAMOS, SOLO SIGUE CONTENIENDO A SIRZECHS!- Le contesto Kyo a Vali, luego vio a Issei- Bien, este es el plan.

Vali por su parte ya no pudo mantener por mas tiempo la ráfaga y este se deshizo, luego vio a Sirzechs el cual estaba quieto viendo como salía humo de su armadura, el pelirrojo vio a Vali y no estaba de buen humor.

-¡TU!- Dijo Sirzechs con enojo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque recibió una ráfaga por parte de Kyo, esta ráfaga hizo que retrocediera un poco mas, entonces envió una ráfaga hacia Kyo, este la absorbió con sus poderes, pero sentía una gran sobrecarga.

-"Diablos, si no me deshago de esto, lo mas probable es que explote"- Pensó Kyo.

Kyo uso la ráfaga de Sirzechs en su contra, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte.

-Tu turno Issei- Dijo Kyo.

-De acuerdo- Issei se elevo por los aires- Espero que funciones.

 **[KILLER DRAGON SHOT]**

El castaño envió la ráfaga contra Sirzechs, esta impacto al mismo tiempo que la ráfaga de Kyo se deshizo, ahora era Issei el que contenía a Sirzechs.

-¡AHORA ISSEI!- Grito el pelilargo.

-Ok, esto depende de nosotros- Se dijo a si mismo- Listo Ddraig.

-Si- Respondió el dragón

 **[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]**

La ráfaga se hacia cada vez estaba mas sobrecargada, Issei no aguanto por mucho mas tiempo y cayo de los aires para ser atrapado por Vali y Kyo, la ráfaga se deshizo y vieron que había un gran cráter, los chicos fueron ahí y vieron a Sirzechs, su armadura estaba totalmente agrietada.

-¿Lo logramos?- Pregunto Issei.

-Parece ser que si- Dijo Vali.

-Si que fue complicado- Dijo Kyo.

Pero estaban equivocados, Sirzechs comenzó a levantarse, su casco estaba destruido dejando ver medio rostro.

-No puede ser- El castaño no lo creía.

Sirzechs luego fue hacia ellos, los chicos retrocedieron y ahora estaban a unos metros de Sirzechs.

-Ustedes... ¡ustedes!- El pelirrojo comenzaba a expulsar su aura- Son unos tontos, ¿creen que con una estrategia de ese tipo me iban a ganar?- El pelirrojo sonreía- Son demasiado estúpidos, sobretodo tu Issei, te haces llamar Sekiryuutei, jajaja, todos morirán y será tu culpa, así como murieron los que se hacían llamar tus padres.

-Cállate- Dijo Issei intentando controlar su ira.

-Que pasa, acaso te duele recordarlos, que mas da, están muertos, o quieres que te recuerde como casi asesino a Rias, o mejor quieres sentir lo mismo que sintió Serafall cuando la asesine.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Grito Issei.

-Eso, enójate, recuerda tus fracasos- Dijo Sirzechs.

-Es todo, vamos Vali.

Vali y Kyo expulsaron una vez mas sus auras y fueron hacia Sirzechs, pero este no se inmuto, en cambio fue mas rápido y desapareció de la vista de ambos para aparecer detrás de ellos, Vali y Kyo no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y recibieron una poderosa ráfaga la cual hizo que salieran disparados por varios metros, Issei vio todo y no lo creía, Vali y Kyo habían sido derrotados, ahora era el contra Sirzechs.

-No lo ves, es momento de que pagues- Dijo Sirzechs.

Issei aun estaba en shock.

-Eres un estúpido- Dijo Issei en voz baja.

-Que dices, no puedo escucharte- Dijo Sirzechs para luego reírse.

-Que eres un estúpido- Dijo Issei en un tono un poco mas alto.

-Repítelo, hablas mas fuerte esta vez- Dijo Sirzechs.

-Así que eso quieres- Dijo Issei- eres un ¡ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Issei uso su poder del grito.

El grito era _demasiado_ agudo, era mas poderoso que alguno que había hecho Kyo, Sirzechs comenzaba a sentir una gran presión en su cuerpo lo cual le dificultaba moverse, pero el grito fue demasiado tuvo gran alcance que todos incluso Ophis y Trihexa sentían una gran presión en sus cuerpos.

-¡¿Ese es Issei?!- Pregunto Ophis.

- **¡Al parecer si!-** Respondió Trihexa

El 666 luego vio la silueta y en unos segundos esta desapareció al igual que el humo y la barrera también había desaparecido, Ophis y Trihexa estaban confundidos, pero se vieron y sabían a donde tenían que ir, por otro lado, Kyo despertó entre los escombros y lo único que podía escuchar era el grito de Issei.

-Por fin me supero- Kyo sonrió, pero luego se acordó de alguien- Jansen, el bebe- El pelilargo intento ponerse de pie, le costo, pero lo logro, y comenzó a ir hacia su casa, sin saber que lo que venia.

* * *

 _Con Jansen, Rui, Simone y Star._

Las chicas estaban asustadas, las cuatro sentían una gran presión en sus cuerpos, pero luego escucharon otro grito y por alguna extraña razón sentían que sus cuerpos estaban normales, luego vieron que Kyo entro a la casa y estaba a punto de caerse, Simone se asusto y fue hacia.

-Amor- La pelirroja ayudo al pelilargo a mantenerse de pie- ¿que sucede?

-Issei... Logro superar el poder del grito... lo esta usando contra Sirzechs en estos momentos.

-¿Pero como es posible que no nos esta afectando?- Pregunto Star.

-Porque use mi poder para contrastar el poder de Issei, es como la física, cargas iguales se repelen, aprovechando eso, cree una barrera para mantener a Jansen a salvo, esta en un estado delicado, además también depende la vida del hijo de ella y Issei.

* * *

 _Con Trihexa y Ophis._

Ambos por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba Issei, el castaño estaba de rodillas y mirando al suelo, estaban sorprendidos de que aun usara el grito, luego vieron a Sirzechs y este intentaba mantenerse de pie.

-Viejo, usa tus poderes para atrapar a Sirzechs- Dijo Ophis.

- **De acuerdo-** Dijo Trihexa

El 666 uso el Maloik para crear una cruz, esta la envió hacia Sirzechs y esta se incrusto en su pecho.

-Que demonios- Dijo Sirzechs.

-Ahora- Dijo Ophis.

 **[CROCELL]**

La cruz se ilumino y esta creo unas cadenas las cuales se aferraron al cuerpo de Sirzechs imposibilitando el movimiento de este, Trihexa y Ophis vieron a Issei y aun estaba gritando, Trihexa fue hacia el y lo tomo del hombro.

- **Ya todo esta bien Issei.**

Issei al escuchar la voz dejo de gritar y vio a Trihexa, luego vio a Sirzechs y estaba encadenado, estaba tan confundido.

- **Es el poder de [CROCELL], usas el Maloik para crear una cadena la cual imposibilita tu movimiento y el uso de tus poderes.**

-Ya veo, pero, ¿Cómo llegaste?- Pregunto Issei.

-No fue fácil- Ambos vieron a Ophis- Habíamos sido encerrados.

-¿Por quien?- El castaño le sorprendió lo que dijo Ophis.

- **Aun no lo sabemos-** Dijo Trihexa- **Pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que Sirzechs fue derrotado**

-Si, creo que si- Dijo Issei, cuando por fin reacciono- Las chicas, ¿están bien?.

- **Tranquilo, estaban luchando contra los secuaces de Sirzechs antes de que gritaras.**

-Pues vamos a encontrarlas.

-¿Que hacemos con Sirzechs?- Pregunto Ophis.

- **Quédate cuidándolo, volveremos en unos minutos.**

-Ophis- De acuerdo.

* * *

 _Volviendo con Kyo._

-Al parecer Issei por fin derroto a Sirzechs- Dijo Kyo mientras era curado por Jansen- Gracias Jansen.

-No te preocupes Kyo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que vaya a verlos.

-Déjame ir- Dijo Jansen.

-No, las chicas se quedaran cuidándote, es lo mejor para todos.

-De acuerdo.

-Ya estoy bien- Dijo Kyo haciendo que Jansen dejara de curarlo, el pelilargo fue hacia Simone- Ya vuelvo, le diré a los demás que vengan aquí, no tardare- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Simone antes de darle un beso en los labios- ten cuidado.

-Tranquila.

El pelilargo fue hacia la puerta y las vio.

-Ya vengo

Luego hubo una explosión y la pared exploto haciendo que Kyo saliera disparado hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡KYO!- Simone y Jansen gritaron y fueron a verlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Simone.

-Si, solo me tomo de sorpresa- Dijo Kyo.

- **Que gusto verte Kyo-** Dijo una voz conocida.

las chicas vieron y estaban aterrorizadas, y luego Kyo vio y no creía lo que veía.

-No puede ser cierto- Kyo estaba asustado, el se puso de pie y puso a las chicas detrás de él- como es posible que estés aquí.

- **Te lo dije, vine a matarte, también a Issei, y a Vali-** Decía mostrando su espeluznante sonrisa.

-No lo permitiré- Decía el pelilargo aunque este tuviera miedo.

- **Yo no estoy tan seguro-** Dijo la figura.

Lo curioso era que llevaba una gran bolsa la cual parecía llevar algo demasiado grande, este soltó la bolsa y fue hacia donde estaba Kyo y lo tomo del cuello, Kyo estaba asustado, antes no lo podía tocar, pero ahora si estaban en el mismo lugar, la figura veía a Kyo y no podía evitar reír.

- **No te preocupes, no tardare.**

Lo siguiente fue inesperado para las chicas, la figura uso una de sus afiladas garras y atravesó el pecho de Kyo, perforando su corazón y saliendo por su espalda, la garra estaba cubierta de sangre, las chicas sobretodo Simone y Jansen estaban en shock, la figura retiro la garra y vio la sangre escurrirse por su garra, luego le vio la cara a Kyo y la sangre salía de su boca, entonces lo soltó, Kyo cayo al suelo boca abajo y con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

- **Tendrás una mejor vida.**

-¡¿QUE HICISTE?!- Grito Simone.

- **¡Silencio!-** Ordeno la figura en voz alta.

Simone tenia miedo, vio el cuerpo de Kyo y luego vio la figura.

-Que o quien demonios eres.

- **Me presento, soy Akukenshin Ryuko, el hijo mas poderoso de [SATAN]**

 **Fin del capitulo 45**


	46. Chapter 46

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capitulo 46: Al fin despiertas.**

-Como es eso posible- Decía Issei con enojo.

- **Ahí Issei, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, pero te dejare en claro algo, la verdadera amenaza siempre estuvo aquí, y no soy yo, ni fue él-** Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirzechs.

-Te refieres a...- Issei tenia idea de quien podía ser.

- **Exacto, Bai-** Ryuko sonrió.

-Quieres decir que...- Issei vio a Sirzechs para luego ver a Ryuko- "La verdadera amenaza estuvo aquí, no es Ryuko, ni fue Sirzechs, es Bai, pero jamás lo vi"- Issei estaba demasiado confundido- ¿Cómo es posible?

- **Sabes es curioso que estando tan cerca, jamás te pusieras a pensar-** Decía Ryuko mientras caminaba de lado poniendo nervioso a Issei y a todos a su alrededor- **Su apariencia, su actitud, sus poderes... sabes, me molesta que nunca te dieras cuenta, incluso creo que alguien se entero primero que tu-** Dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía a Trihexa.

Issei vio a Ryuko para luego ver Trihexa.

-Trihexa, ¿Qué mas me estuviste ocultando?- Issei tenia demasiadas dudas en este momento.

El 666 vio a su nieto, solo pudo ver la cara de confusión que este tenia, entonces bajo la mirada y suspiro.

* * *

 _(Momentos antes)_

-Vamos Trihexa- Decía Issei desesperado.

- **Tranquilo Issei, ellas deben estar bien-** Dijo Trihexa tratando de calmar a su nieto.

-Como podemos estar seguros, perdí el control de mi grito, que tal que les hubiera pasado algo malo.

- **Exageras-** Dijo Trihexa con una sonrisa- **El poder del grito puede ser muy poderoso, pero tendría que tener la potencia de una supernova para matar a alguien y para eso se necesita tener un poder inimaginable.**

-¿Quieres decir que puede haber un grito mas poderoso?- Pregunto Issei sorprendido.

- **Yo no dije eso, es hipotético, pero lo mas probable es que no exista-** Explico Trihexa.

-Ya veo, bueno sigamos buscan...- No pudo terminar su frase porque alguien cayo encima de él.

-¡ISSEI!- La voz era demasiado familiar para el castaño, Issei vio con mas claridad y se dio cuenta que era Rias.

-¡Rias!- Issei se alegro, ambos se pusieron de pie y el castaño la abrazo- Me alegra que estés bien- Dijo con mucha alegría para darle un beso apasionado.

- **Woao-** Dijo Trihexa sorprendido.

El castaño se separo de ella por la falta de aire, Rias estaba sonrojada y tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Que recibimiento.

-Eh eh.

Los demás no se habían percatado de la presencia de Sona.

-¿Me emocione?- Pregunto Issei.

-Un poco- Le respondió Rias.

-Creo que estas bien cuidada Rias- Dijo Sona con una pequeña risa.

-Podríamos decir que si- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Por cierto, y las demás?- Pregunto Issei.

-Nos habíamos separado para poder derrotar a los secuaces de Sirzechs, pero bueno, luego apareció un gran grito y sospecho que como a Sona y a mi, nos había dejado débiles.

-Ups, lo siento- Dijo Issei.

-Tenia la sospecha de que eras tu o Kyo- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Kyo- Dijo Issei- ¡KYO!- Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo- El y Vali habían sido heridos por Sirzechs, tengo que ver donde están.

- **Exactamente, ¿donde están?-** Pregunto Trihexa- **Cuando Ophis y yo llegamos al lugar no los vimos.**

-Sirzechs los envió contra un edificio.

- **Si quieres ve a verlos, yo y las chicas podemos encontrar a las demás, ¿te parece?-** Sugirió el 666.

-Si, me parece bien, nos vemos luego.

Issei dejo a Rias, Sona y Trihexa y fue de nuevo a donde se encontraban Ophis y Sirzechs.

-Hey, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto la loli.

-Acompáñame- Dijo Issei.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Ophis tenia dudas.

-De cierto modo si- Issei vio a los lejos una pila de escombros y alcanzaba a ver un cuerpo- Vamos.

La loli no dijo nada y siguió a Issei, fueron a una gran pila de escombros y Ophis se sorprendió de ver a Vali en tal mal estado.

-Ayúdame a que levantarlo- Dijo Issei.

-Esta bien.

Ambos sacaron al platino de los escombros y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro.

-Exactamente, ¿como paso eso?- Pregunto Ophis.

-El y Kyo iban a atacar a Sirzechs, pero el fue mas rápido y bueno, puedes imaginarte que sucedió después.

-Claro, pero, ¿Dónde esta Kyo?.

-No lo se, se supone que debía estar con Vali, o al menos cerca.

-Tan lejos no puede estar.

-Lo raro es que no siento su presencia- Decía Issei demasiado preocupado.

-Yo tampoco, pero aun no lleguemos a algo malo, Trihexa puede saber donde esta.

-Si, supongo.

Issei vio a Sirzechs y este casi no se podía mover, solo vio como este le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

-¿No ha hecho nada raro?- Pregunto Issei.

-Aparte de quejarse y maldecir, no, nada mas- Respondió Ophis mientras miraba a Sirzechs.

-Ya veo, al parecer Trihexa si tenia razón acerca de ese poder.

-Si.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Ophis e Issei esperaban que Vali despertara, pero luego vieron que apareció Trihexa con las chicas y también con Gasper y Arthur.

-Chicas- Se alegro de ver a sus novias.

Lo siguiente asusto al castaño, todas fueron hacia el haciendo que cayera al suelo, eso le causo risa a los que estaban mirando.

-Que bueno verlas chicas- Issei se puso de pie y le dio un beso a cada una, luego vio a Arthur, Gasper, Gina, Candy y Shiku, a esta ultima la llamo, ella confundida fue hacia el.

-¿Necesito tu ayuda?

-¿Que sucede?, por cierto, ¿No se suponía que Vali y Kyo te acompañaban?

-Respecto a eso- Issei señalo a Vali- Necesito que lo cures.

-¡¿quien le hizo eso?!- Dijo Gina en voz alta.

Issei vio a Gina y le señalo a Sirzechs.

-Ese bastardo- Dijo Shiku viéndolo con odio- No te preocupes ya lo curo.

En los próximos minutos Shiku curo a Vali y este poco a poco fue despertando.

-Arg, mi cabeza- Dijo Vali mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Vali!- Gina fue hacia el y lo beso.

-Que bueno verte Gina- Respondió Vali.

-No me asuste así.

-Luego que paso.

-No recuerdas como Sirzechs te ataco a ti y a Kyo- Dijo Issei.

El platino recordó ese momento.

-Ese bastardo me las pagara- Vali vio a Issei y a Shiku- Gracias.

-No es nada- Dijeron ambos.

-Por cierto...- Vali y a preguntar, pero Issei se le adelanto.

-No sabemos donde esta Kyo.

-Que extraño- Dijo Vali.

-Lo se- Issei fue donde Trihexa- Viejo, puedes localizar la presencia de Kyo.

- **Claro-** El 666 intento buscar la presencia de Kyo, pero este quedo confundido- **Que raro.**

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron Shiku e Issei.

- **No puedo localizar la presencia de Kyo-** Dijo Trihexa.

-A que se refiere que no puede localizar a Kyo- Esta vez hablo fue Candy.

Todos escucharon a Candy y se sorprendieron al oír lo que dijo.

- **No se porque no puedo localizar a Kyo-** Dijo Trihexa preocupado.

 **-Oh, pero yo creo que si se-** Esa voz sorprendió a Trihexa.

- **No puede ser.**

-¿Qué ocurre viejo?- Pregunto Issei.

Trihexa reacciono al oír la voz de Issei y entonces sintió un gran peligro acercarse.

- **¡CUIDADO!**

Trihexa creo una gran barrera la cual fue lo suficientemente grande para salvar a todos los que estaban presentes, al mismo tiempo que Trihexa creo la barrera, una gran ráfaga choco contra dicha barrera creando una enorme explosión y a la vez un gran temblor, todos intentaron mantenerse de pie debido a que la explosión y el temblor los tomo por sorpresa, en ese momento Trihexa deshizo la barrera y vio el humo esparcirse por los aires.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Issei.

- **JA JA JA JA, acaso no me recuerdas Issei-** Dijo cierta figura riendo de manera macabra.

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, luego vio a Trihexa y noto que este viendo a algo el cual estaba detrás de él con una expresión de enojo, luego vio a sus compañeros y a sus novias, todos estaban asustados, luego vio a Vali para ver que estaba nervioso, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, Issei se volteo para ver quien era, era el, la figura que estuvo atormentándolo desde hace varios meses, aquella figura que no solo lo atormentaba a él, sino que también a Vali y a Kyo.

-"No puede ser"- Pensó Vali para luego ver a todos los cuales también lo estaban viendo- "Issei y yo no somos los únicos que lo estamos viendo, eso quiere decir, que de verdad esta aquí"- Vali comenzó a preocuparse.

-"Yo recuerdo haberlo visto"- Dijo Rias en su mente.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Rias estaba desmorono, luego se levanto de su cama para verse en un espejo y recordó cuando golpeo a Issei, luego vio como una sombra aparecía y tomaba una forma espeluznante, era esa figura extraña.

- **Mucho gusto Rias Gremory.**

Rias vio la figura detrás suyo por el espejo y se voltio a ver y no había nada.

-¿Que demonios?- Rias estaba confundida y nerviosa.

La pelirroja volvió a verse en el espejo y de nuevo esa figura estaba detrás tuyo.

-¿Quien eres?

- **Soy muchas cosas, pero que eres tu.**

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

-"Recuerdo que esa cosa apareció preguntándome si seguiría a Sirzechs o a Issei"- Rias dijo en su mente- "Además, estuvo el día que Sirzechs nos torturo"- Rias lo veía, esta figura solo veía a Issei y sonreía.

- **Ah, el mundo de los humanos, hace tiempo no estaba por aquí-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?-** Pregunto Trihexa.

- **Vaya vaya vaya, Trihexa nos has cambiado nada, recuerdo cuando nos vimos hace varios años, solo que tu tenias mas barba y claro yo era un poco mas... diferente-** Dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa sarcástica.

- **Esto es imposible, se supone que...**

 **-¿Que Bea y Maia me mataron?-** Esos nombres sorprendieron a Issei, eso lo noto la figura y sonrió- **Veo que no le contaste a Issei.**

 **-** Trihexa, ¿de que habla?.

- **Permíteme explicarte-** Dijo la figura- **Creo que oficialmente no nos hemos presentado como se debe, mi nombre es AkuKenshin Ryuko, conocido como uno de los hijos de [SATAN]-** Luego este vio a Shiku y su rostro le pareció demasiado conocido- **Así que tu eres la hija de Josie, la misma traidora, jaja, la diferencia es que ella esta bajo el sello familiar, aunque recuerdo que me habían contado que tu también estabas bajo ese poder.**

 **-** Algún día ustedes caerán y yo salvare a mi madre- Dijo Shiku.

- **Eres tan divertida, quiero verte intentándolo-** Dijo Ryuko.

-Ryuko- Dijo Issei en voz baja, luego recordó cuando hablo con Shiku hace mas de un año- "Según ella, Ryuko es el hijo mas poderoso de [SATAN]"- Dijo en su mente- "Pero, como es eso que Bea y Maia lo habían matado"- Issei vio a Ryuko- Ryuko- Lo llamo

- **¿Qué sucede Issei?**

 **-** ¿De donde conoces a Bea y Maia?

- **Oh, olvidada que Bea es tu madre y Maia tu tía, esa pregunta te la responderé en un momento, pero ya que hablamos acerca de conocer a ciertas personas, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿conoces a estas personas?**

Ryuko abrió un portal y de ahí salieron 4 espíritus los cuales en sus manos llevaban unas cadenas, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver salir los espíritus, pero después lo que vino los dejo sin palabras, de ahí salieron Rui, Star, Simone y Jansen, cada una tenia una correa en el cuello, dichas correas estaban conectadas a las cadenas que llevaba cada uno de los espíritus, todos veían las lagrimas caer de los ojos de las chicas.

-¡STAR!- Vali estaba enojado.

-¡SIMONE!- Grito Shiku.

-¡RUI, JANSEN!- Issei dijo molesto.

Los tres iban a ir hacia ellas, pero Ryuko los detuvo.

- **deténganse, ni se les ocurra cometer ni una locura, o ellas morirán-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como las localizaste?- Pregunto Issei con enojo.

- **Ah, fue tan fácil, veras Issei, a veces por querer ayudar a alguien estas exponiendo tu vida.**

 **-** ¿A que te refieres?- Issei estaba confundido.

- **Acaso no conoces a estos dos.**

Del portal salieron 2 espíritus mas, cada uno llevaba un cuerpo envuelto en una sabana, luego dejaron los cuerpos a menos de 2 metros de Ryuko, este solo sonreía, los demás estaban nerviosos de lo que hacia Ryuko.

- **Acaso no lo recuerdan a el.**

Ryuko quito la primera sabana, todos quedaron en shock al ver que el cuerpo que había revelado era el cuerpo de Deker, este tenia varias cortaduras, pero lo horrible fue ver la cortadura que tenia en su cuello.

-¡DEKEEEER!- Grito Shiku.

-No puede ser, como paso.

- **Veras, es una divertida historia.**

* * *

 _Con Deker (Momentos antes)_

El portador de Syrax estaba luchando contra Ryuko, Deker había sacado una espada e intentaba herir al demonio, pero este era demasiado rapido.

- **Tu habilidad es tan inútil.**

 **-** No importa lo que digas, de todos modos... te venceré- Decía Deker tomando aire.

- **Entonces hagamos esto mas interesante-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

La figura se movió a gran velocidad y uso sus garras para hacer varias cortaduras en la armadura de Deker logrando que llegaran a su piel haciendo que sangrara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- Deker gritaba del dolor, pero aun no se daría por vencido, entonces este intento localizarlo.

-"Syrax, ya sabes que hacer"- Le dijo Deker a su dragón.

-"Claro amigo"- Respondió el dragón.

 **[SPEED] [SPEED] [SPEED] [SPEED]**

Los sentidos de Deker ahora eran mas veloces, luego vio a Ryuko, así que fue hacia él hacia una velocidad impresionante, y comenzó a usar sus dotes de espadachín, se movía a una gran velocidad, a vista de una persona normal era difícil ver todos sus movimientos, para desgracia de este, Ryuko lograba detener sus ataques y este estaba punto de atacar cuando es que vio a Ryuko el cual iba a atacar con sus garras, pero Deker uso su espada para protegerse, esta sirvió como un escudo, Ryuko lo miraba y no podía dejar de sonreír, este empezó a ejercer mas fuerza logrando romper la espada con sus garras, Deker estaba sorprendido, entonces Ryuko le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que cayera al suelo, su armadura se deshizo y los cortes se veían con mas claridad, luego Ryuko se le acerco y puso su pie encima de su pecho evitando que este pudiera ponerse de pie.

- **Me llegaste a sorprender por un momento-** Ryuko dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Tu... nunca... ganaras- Decía Deker.

- **Mírate, en esto he malgastado todos mis años.**

-Yo jamás quise ser como ustedes- Dijo Deker.

 **-Al menos, queda Varg, ese será mas fácil de controlar para poder explotar toda esa maldad y odio que tiene en su interior.**

-Tu... estas demente- Dijo Deker.

 **-Puede que lo este-** Este uso una de sus garras para hacerle una cortadura en la mejilla a Deker- **Pero al menos se que uno de ustedes dos es digno de llamarse mi hijo.**

-Yo nunca, soy, ni seré tu hijo, Varg simplemente es un estúpido que solo sabe quemar iglesias- Dijo Deker con una sonrisa, Ryuko lo miraba con seriedad- jajaja, al final Issei y los demás te detendrán, padre- Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Eso lo veremos-** Ryuko vio sus garras y luego vio a Deker- **Alégrate, te reuniré con tu madre-** Ryuko uso sus garras para cortarle el cuello a Deker.

El cuello Dekercomenzó a botar sangre a borbotones, mientras este tosía la sangre también salía por su boca, este comenzó a crear un gran charco de sangre, Ryuko quito el pie del pecho de Deker y solo veía como la sangre salía del cuerpo del que alguna fue su hijo.

- **Hasta la vista Deker-** Fue lo único que dijo Ryuko.

* * *

 _En el presente._

- **Ahora, tienes una imagen de lo que paso-** Dijo Ryuko con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Bastardo, ¿como pudiste hacer eso?- Dijo Shiku enojada.

-Estas enfermo- Dijo Issei.

- **Ay Issei, su destino era morir, el no merecía ser llamado AkuKenshin, al igual que ella-** Dijo señalando a Shiku.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Dijo Issei.

- **Eso mismo debería decirte-** Ryuko vio el otro cuerpo envuelto- **Menos mal que la diversión no termina.**

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Ryuko envió un grito demasiado agudo y a la vez demasiado potente que hizo que todos sintieran una gran presión en sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo, excepto Issei y Trihexa que cayeron de rodillas- **Mucho mejor, ahora volvemos a lo anterior, ¿ustedes lo conocen a él?-** Ryuko retiro la segunda sabana.

-No- Dijo Rias sorprendida.

-No puede ser- Dijo Ophis demasiado preocupada.

-Es imposible- Vali no creía lo que veia.

-Esto no puede ser- Era lo único que decía Candy.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Shiku gritaba mientras las lagrimas caían al suelo.

- **No puede ser real-** Decía Trihexa, este tenia un raro sentimiento.

-Kyo- Issei dijo mientras veía el cuerpo de su amigo, luego los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como se conocieron, las practicas en la sala de entrenamiento, las bromas, hasta la batalla contra Sirzechs, luego vio a Ryuko el cual sonreía al ver tal escena- Tu... ¡Tu!... ¡LO MATASTE!- Issei tenia varios sentimientos en ese momento, ira, tristeza, dolor, e impotencia.

- **Se deben preguntar como paso, pues bien, resulta que aquí Kyo fue hacia tu hogar cuando intentabas detener a mi marioneta.**

-¿Marioneta?- Issei tenia mas dudas.

- **Déjame terminar, Kyo intento salvar a estas chicas incluida tu mujer embarazada, estaba herido, pero alguna debió haberlo curado.**

Issei al escuchar eso vio a Jansen y ella estaba llorando.

- **Entonces, aproveche para hacer mi movimiento, tuviste que verlo, estaba tan asustado, entonces lo hice, le di una mejor vida.**

 **-** Eres un monstruo.

- **Acaso crees que no lo se, se lo tengo que agradecer a mi her... mejor dicho a tu madre.**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ryuko solo sonreía

- **¿** **Acaso no oíste que [SATAN] tuvo 10 hijos?**

 **-** Si- Recordó cuando Shiku le hablo de eso y cuando Ophis le conto la historia.

- **Pues bien-** Dijo Ryuko- **Creo que hay que resolver algunas preguntas.**

* * *

 _Hace 17 años._

Maia y Bea se encontraban en la cima de un volcán, ambas chicas tenían casi la misma ropa, jeans negros, zapatillas negras y una camisa a cuadros, la de Bea era Roja y la de Maia Purpura, sorpresivamente Ryuko estaba también ahí, este un traje totalmente negro con una corbata roja, curiosamente hacia buena combinación con sus ojos, pero no nos salgamos del tema, Ryuko las veía y en su mirada se notaba que obviamente no estaba de su lado, además de tener una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres un malnacido Ryuko- Dijo Bea.

-¿Porque no nos dejaste en paz?- Decía Maia.

-Hay cosas que debo cumplir- Dijo Ryuko- [SATAN] no necesita gente como ustedes.

-Que clase de padre como [SATAN] trata a sus hijos como si fueran soldados- Decía Maia con enojo y frustración.

-Hay que seguir sus ordenes, nadie merece ser llamado demonio a excepción de nosotros.

-De verdad estas loco, al igual que él.

-Las locas son ustedes, estaban con la descendencia del 666 Trihexa, además de tener a los hijos de esos bastardos.

-Tu que vas a saber, tu ni quieres a tus hijos, los usaras como armas para poder cumplir tu objetivo- Dijo Bea.

-Al menos serán útiles.

-No sabes lo que haces- Decía Bea intentando razonar con Ryuko.

-Claro que lo se, mate a tu esposo, ahora debo matarte y si puedo también a Maia.

-¡Maldita sea Bea, Ryuko jamás reaccionara, siempre nos ha tenido odio!- Dijo Maia en voz alta.

Bea miro a los ojos a Ryuko y suspiro.

-Escucha a tu hermana, ella también perdió a su esposo.

-¡cállate imbécil, tu y Masaru me las pagaran, tu lo que tienes es celos de que [SATAN] siempre nos tratara como las consentidas!- Dijo Maia en voz alta y con una sonrisa.

-¡A CALLAR!- Grito Ryuko- ¡LAS DOS SON LO PEOR QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO AL CLAN, USTEDES NUNCA FUERON MIS HERMANAS, USTEDES NI SIQUIERA SON DEMONIOS COMO TAL, SU MADRE ERA UNA PUTA HUMANA, NOSOTROS SIEMPRE LAS ODIAMOS, CLARO A EXCEPCIÓN DE JOSIE, PERO ESA ES OTRA ESTUPIDA QUELAS ESTA PAGANDO AHORA MISMO!

-¡Ni se les ocurra matarla, porque si es así, nosotras los mataremos!- Dijo Bea en voz alta.

-Acaso crees que tu y tu hermana son capaces de derrotarme, por favor, no por algo soy...

-¿El mas fuerte de todos?- Maia lo interrumpió- si eres tan fuerte, porque perdías contra nosotras en los entrenamientos- Maia tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabes algo Maia, eso fue antes- El hombre de cabello café claro sonrió y creo una lanza- Pero esto es el presente y ya nada es como antes.

Ryuko fue hacia ellas y las iba a atacar, pero ambas chicas esquivaron el ataque dando una mortal hacia atrás, ellas entonces enviaron unas cuantas bolas de energía la cuales Ryuko desvió usando la lanza, Bea se dirigió hacia Ryuko para tener una batalla con el, la castaña le dio una fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, entonces este se puso de pie y vio a Bea, entonces uso la lanza y la golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo, Ryuko la iba a atravesar con la lanza, pero Maia se lanzo contra el haciendo que soltara la lanza y ambos rodaron unos cuantos metros, Ryuko la quitaría de encima y se puso de pie, Maia hacia hecho lo mismo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Dijo Ryuko- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El satánico envió un poderoso grito.

-Ni lo creas, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Maia también envió un grito.

Ambos gritos era demasiado poderosos haciendo que se creara un gran temblor, Bea se puso de pie y noto que su cabeza estaba sangrando debido al golpe que le dio con la lanza, vio a sus hermanos emitiendo sus poderosos gritos, y luego vio la lanza de Ryuko, ella to tenia claro, entonces tomo la lanza y vio a Ryuko, era difícil apuntar con todo el movimiento que ocasionaban los gritos, pero Bea logro localizar su objetivo.

-Me las pagaras Ryuko- Dijo en voz baja

Mientras tanto la batalla de gritos de los hermanos no parecía detenerse.

-"Mierda, es demasiado fuerte"- Pensó Maia.

Pero luego quedo sorprendida al ver como una lanza atravesó a Ryuko, esta atravesó lo que fue su estomago, entonces ambos dejaron de gritar, Ryuko por obvia razones y Maia porque estaba impactada, entonces vio a Bea y pudo darse una idea de lo ocurrido.

Las chicas vieron a Ryuko, este estaba tosiendo sangre, entonces comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba a nada de caer al volcán, luego vio a Maia y este noto lo sorprendida que estaba, y luego vio a Bea y noto la ira en sus ojos, entonces ahí fue cuando cayo directo a la lava, las hermanas vieron eso y de algún modo sintieron un peso menos de encima, entonces Bea fue donde Mai y la abrazo.

-Bea- Maia sentía demasiada felicidad de saber que su hermana estaba bien- No puede ser estar sangrando.

-No importa, lo importante es que estas bien- Dijo Bea y ambas sonrieron- Vámonos, tenemos que reunirnos con Trihexa.

-Tienes razón.

Las dos crearon un portal y entraron en el dejando el volcán, lo que no sabían es que dentro de la lava algo empezó a burbujear, entonces fue que salió una mano totalmente negra.

* * *

 _En el presente._

Ninguno podía creer la historia, sobretodo Issei, su madre y su tía no solo eran las hijas perdidas de [SATAN], sino que Ryuko, la figura que lo atormento durante mucho tiempo, el ser que asesino a su amigo, era su tío.

- **Así que eso** fue **lo que paso, yo renací y soy lo que soy hoy en día, gracias a mis hermanas-** Dijo Ryuko acompañado de una pequeña risa.

-No, no puede ser cierto.

- **Si no me crees, que tu abuelo te lo diga-** Ryuko señalo a Trihexa.

Issei volteo a ver a Trihexa.

-Viejo, es verdad.

Todos miraron a Trihexa esperando que dijera que era mentira, que eran simples manipulaciones, pero estaban equivocados, Trihexa hablo y la respuesta era la que menos querían escuchar.

- **Es verdad, Issei no solo es mi nieto, sino que también es nieto de [SATAN]-** Dijo Trihexa.

Todos quedaron en shock, Issei sentía confusión, pero a la vez sintió decepción de Trihexa.

-¿Porque me lo ocultaste?- Pregunto Issei.

- **Tenia miedo de saber como reaccionarias-** Fue la respuesta de Trihexa.

Issei luego vio a Shiku

-"Entonces, ella es mi prima, como lo fueron Deker, Yaku, Jeiya, y Reon, y lo peor de todo, también Varg"

- **Ya que estamos dejando las cosas claras, ya es hora de que lo haga-** Ryuko fue hacia Sirzechs y toco su frente con una de sus garras, esta brillo por unos segundos y luego el pelirrojo cayo inconsciente al suelo dejando a todos impactados- **Listo.**

 **-** ¿Que diablos acabaste de hacer?- Pregunto Issei.

- **Oh nada, solo quitaba el poder de control mental que tenia sobre Sirzechs, ya no lo necesito.**

 **-** ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Issei.

- **Yo-** Ryuko sonrió- **yo fui el responsable de que Sirzechs quisiera matarte, yo fui el que hizo que hiriera a todos esos chicos-** Dijo señalando a sus amigos y sus novias- **Yo soy el responsable de que la Maou Leviathan muriera, todo lo hice yo, porque quiero verte caer Issei, pero las cosas no me funcionaron, así que es hora de que use mi plan B.**

-¿Plan B?.

- **Si, te fascinara, tendrás una linda reunión familiar, con Bai.**

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre.

-Como es eso posible- Decía Issei con enojo.

- **Ahí Issei, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, pero te dejare en claro algo, la verdadera amenaza siempre estuvo aquí, y no soy yo, ni fue él-** Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirzechs.

-Te refieres a...- Issei tenia idea de quien podía ser.

- **Exacto, Bai-** Ryuko sonrió.

-Quieres decir que...- Issei vio a Sirzechs para luego ver a Ryuko- "La verdadera amenaza estuvo aquí, no es Ryuko, ni fue Sirzechs, es Bai, pero jamás lo vi"- Issei estaba demasiado confundido- ¿Cómo es posible?

- **Sabes es curioso que estando tan cerca, jamás te pusieras a pensar-** Decía Ryuko mientras caminaba de lado poniendo nervioso a Issei y a todos a su alrededor- **Su apariencia, su actitud, sus poderes... sabes, me molesta que nunca te dieras cuenta, incluso creo que alguien se entero primero que tu-** Dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía a Trihexa.

Issei vio a Ryuko para luego ver Trihexa.

-Trihexa, ¿Qué mas me estuviste ocultando?- Issei tenia demasiadas dudas en este momento.

El 666 vio a su nieto, solo pudo ver la cara de confusión que este tenia, entonces bajo la mirada y suspiro.

- **Adelante, cuéntale tu secreto a Issei-** Dijo Ryuko.

- **Issei, tu madre y Maia los dieron en adopción a ti y a Bai, Bea te dejo con los Hyoudo, y a Bai...-** Trihexa ya esperaba lo peor- **Lo adoptaron los Fuanteina-** Trihexa lo dijo.

Si antes todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora quedaron en shock, todos, absolutamente todos, a excepción de Ryuko estaban teniendo el peor momento de su vida.

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Issei poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia Trihexa- ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE KYO ES MI PRIMO?, NO NO NO, MAS BIEN, ¿COMO RAYOS KYO ES BAI?!- Issei estaba perdiendo el control.

- **Me di cuenta hace unos meses, en los entrenamientos, sus rasgos, sus poderes, su manera de controlar los poderes de los Kuraidesu, me recordaba tanto a tu abuela y Ansi lucia exactamente igual a él cuando tenia su misma edad.**

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Decía Issei enojado.

-"Quiere decir que todo este tiempo mi novio era mi primo"- Decía Shiku en su mente.

-"¿La verdadera amenaza siempre fue Kyo?"- Se preguntaba Vali- "Albion, ¿que tan cierto es eso?"

-"No lo se Vali, también me tomo por sorpresa"- Le respondió el dragón.

-Issei, toma aire, cálmate- Le decía Ddraig.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, AL PARECER ESTUVE VIVIENDO UNA MENTIRA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- Issei tenia tanta ira, luego vio a Ryuko el cual desfrutaba del momento, entonces decidió tomar aire y vio una vez mas a Trihexa- Bien, si Kyo es Bai, como es posible, que nunca actuara con ganas de matarnos.

- **Maia le puso un sello para que nunca tuviera conocimiento de nosotros, le sugerí lo mismo a Bea, pero ella nunca acepto.**

-Pero no tiene sentido, o sea, cuando detectamos la presencia de Bai en el holomapa.

-"Presencia, ahora que lo analizo bien, Kyo no estaba reunido con Issei cuando la presencia aparecía"- Dijo Ophis- "A menos que, Kyo desatara una gran cantidad de energía, no veo posible como la presencia de Bai en el holomapa puede ser Kyo"- Ophis vio a Issei- Issei- Lo llamo.

Issei vio a Ophis, pero no dijo nada, solo la miraba.

-Exactamente Kyo donde estaba hace mas o menos 18 meses.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso ahora mismo?- Decía el castaño serio.

-Solo dime- Dijo la loli un poco enojada.

Issei se puso a pensar en ese momento, luego recordó cuando lo conoció, pero eso fue uno o dos meses después, ahí fue cuando recordó.

- _Si, hace un par de meses desperté ese poder- Dijo Kyo._

 _-¿Como?- Issei estaba sorprendido._

- _Pues veras, no quiero contarte mucho, pero el mismo día que mataron a mis padres, fue el mismo día que desperté ese poder"_

Issei recuerda que cuando conoció a Kyo, el le había contado eso.

-Según lo que recuerdo, Kyo me había contado que recién había perdido a sus padres- Dijo Issei.

-¿Que mas?- Pregunto Ophis.

-Que despertó el poder del grito- Dijo Issei.

- **Diablos-** Dijo Trihexa.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntaba Issei con seriedad.

- **Cuando despiertas el poder del grito liberas una gran cantidad de energía, pero ustedes dos al ser un caso especial, al tener los poderes de sus padres, la cantidad de energía liberada es mas grande, ¿acaso a ti nunca de paso Issei?**

 **-** Creo que... si- Respondió Issei- ¿Si fue así Ddraig?- El castaño tenia sus dudas.

-Si, así fue- Le respondió Ddraig.

- **jajaja, esto es divertido-** Dijo Ryuko, todos lo miraron- **Déjame decirte una cosa Issei, acaso no recuerdas que Kyo cayo bajo el poder de un ritual.**

 **-** ¿Ritual?

-"Ritual"- Dijo Vali en su mente- "La única vez que a Kyo le paso algo así fue en la iglesia... un momento, ese ritual fue hecho por ese quema iglesias, y por lo entendido el es su hijo"- Dijo Vali- No puede ser.

Ryuko vio a Vali al escuchar esas palabras.

- **Tu sabes algo al respecto**

-Ophis, recuerdas, el día que estábamos en la iglesia, Kyo dijo unas palabras en latin enfrente de un pentagrama y justo la habitación comenzó a quemarse.

-Si, lo recuerdo- Ophis dijo.

- **Si, lo sabes, eso fue cortesía de mi hijo Varg, se suponía que era para acabar con Issei, pero también resulto efectivo, además, ¿no notaron que la presencia de su amigo se volvió rara desde ese día?-** Pregunto Ryuko.

Todos recordaron cuando Kyo se elevo por los aires haciendo que todos chocaran contra las paredes, además Vali recordó cuando Varg dijo las misma palabras que dijo Kyo en el ritual y como este ultimo grito raro, además Vali se dio cuenta que en la batalla contra Sirzechs la presencia de uno de ellos era rara, solo que tenia la esperanza de que no fuera Kyo.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Vali haciendo que todos lo vieran- ¡Maldita sea, tiene razón!

- **Eso mi amigo no solo hizo que la presencia de su amigo se sintiera extraña, sino que a la vez quito rompió el sello de Maia.**

Issei recordó cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Varg para luego ser empujado por Kyo y luego cuando lo vio sintió un raro presentimiento.

-"¿Sera cierto?"- Se pregunto Issei.

- **Acaso esas palabras que dices no serán estas-** Ryuko toco la frente de Bai y comenzó a decir lo siguiente- **Dominus satanas-** La frente de Kyo comenzó a brillar- **da mihi potestamen-** Lo decía mientras con su garra pasaba de la frente al pecho, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde le atravesó el corazón- **ad finem máxima hostium-** Ahora todo el cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse- **Ignorantia-** Esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz siniestra y una sonrisa sádica.

Al decir esas frase, el cuerpo de Kyo comenzó a elevarse y a la vez brillaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte y ahí fue cuando se creo una gran explosión.

- **Como lo prometí, te daré una mejor vida Kyo, n** **os veremos en una próxima vez Issei-** Ryuko sonrió para luego desaparecer.

Lo siguiente para Issei fue que vio todo en cámara lenta, vio como la onda expansiva acabo con los espíritus de que acompañaban a Ryuko, Issei vio eso y aprovecho para salvar a las chicas y dejarlas con el resto del grupo y creo una gran barrera, justo a tiempo porque volvió a la normalidad y la explosión se extendió y creo una gran nube de humo, la cual de mantuvo por varios minutos, luego de que esta nube se deshiciera Issei vio el gran desastre que había dejado, había una gran cantidad de escombros en lo que antes había edificios, luego deshizo la barrera, todos se habían puesto de pie, las chicas ayudaron a Jansen a ponerse de pie, ella era la mas delicada en estos momentos, pero luego vieron al mismo lugar donde estaba mirando Issei, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahí estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda, Kyo se encontraba de pie, su ropa se encontraba en un buen estado, también sus heridas habían sanado, parecía falso, pero estaba vivo, entonces Issei fue hacia él.

-¿Kyo?.

Luego este volteo a ver a Issei, Issei parecía estar feliz de ver a su amigo, o mejor dicho a su primo, Issei puso una mano en su hombro, Kyo la vio y sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Issei, el castaño se alegraba de tener al pelilargo de vuelta.

-Que bueno que estés bien Kyo.

Pero Kyo solo sonreía, a Issei se le hacia raro que este no dijera nada.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no dices algo?- Issei empezaba a sentirse cómodo.

Todos veían tal escena y no sabían lo que pasaba.

-¿Porque Kyo no habla?- Pregunto Simone.

-Lo mismo me pregunto- Decía Vali.

-Algo anda mal- Dijo Ophis.

- **Ya lo creo-** Dijo Trihexa.

Todos seguían viendo, entonces Issei hablo una vez mas.

-Hey, tierra a Kyo- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Kyo entonces retiro su mano del hombro de Issei y quito la mano de Issei de su hombro, el pelilargo cerro los ojos y todavía mantenía su sonrisa y entonces de la nada le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Issei haciendo que perdiera aire, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Issei cayo de rodillas mientras tosía, entonces Kyo tomo del cuello a Issei y lo levanto, Issei solo vio como Kyo abría los ojos y se aterro al ver como los ojos de Kyo tenían un iris rojo como la sangre, entonces su sonrisa se veía mas siniestra y fue cuando hablo.

-Kyo esta muerto- Su voz se escuchaba mas siniestra- Yo soy la descendencia del señor de los infiernos y de la bestia del apocalipsis- Kyo lanzo a Issei hacia donde s encontraban los demás- ¡YO SOY BAI!

 **Fin del capitulo 46**


	47. Chapter 47

**Highschool DxD**

 **La gran aventura de Issei.**

 **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **Capitulo 47: El nieto de Trihexa y Nieto de [SATAN] = Daisanji Bai**

-¡YO SOY BAI!- Esas eran las palabras del que en algún momento se hacia llamar Kyo.

Issei había caído a los pies de sus amigos y sus chicas, ellas lo ayudaron a levantarse, aun se estaba recuperando del golpe que le dio Kyo o Bai?, el caso era que todos estaban preocupados, no solo por el golpe que recibió Issei, sino también porque Kyo estaba actuando de manera siniestra.

-Mmm- El ahora conocido como Bai comenzó a estirarse- Diablos, que bien se siente tener el control después de mucho tiempo- Decía Bai.

- **¿** **Bai?-** Trihexa no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse.

-Así que tu eres Trihexa, mi abuelo, vaya, quien lo diría, tenemos casi el mismo look, claro, solo con la diferencia que tu eres mas viejo- Decía Bai con una actitud seria.

- **Todo puede acabar de una vez, mira, se que debes tener muchas preguntas en este momento, pero tienes que mantener el control-** Decía Trihexa.

-¡JA!, al verte en los recuerdos de mi antiguo yo sabia que eras un sujeto gracioso, pero no sabia que lo eras tanto- Decía el pelilargo con una sonrisa malvada- Crees que tienes el derecho de decirme como actuar, por favor- Este se reía de manera sarcástica, este luego vio a Vali y Ophis- creo que ustedes dos aparte de mi primo y mi abuelo son los que mas saben de mi, pero veo que tienen dudas.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?, ¿Dónde esta el Kyo que conocemos?- Pregunto Vali con cierto enojo.

-Ah si, bueno resumamos la historia un poco, yo por lo que tengo entendido estuve atrapado por un sello por mas de diecisiete años y por lo que tengo entendido fue gracias a mi madre, pero no nos desviemos tanto del tema, en que iba... ah si, no fue hasta hace unos meses que comencé a reaccionar, aunque claro tengo ciertos recuerdos de muchos antes- Decía Bai mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia los demás quedando a una distancia de aproximadamente 5 metros- Como cuando desperté el grito, desde ese momento Kyo no supo que el grito no fue lo único que tenia que despertar, y de algún modo parecía lograrlo.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Issei.

-Me encanta que preguntes primo, pues veamos- Bai comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras recordaba- Oh lo tengo, hubo momentos en los cuales intentaba apoderarme del cuerpo de Kyo por algunas noches y expulsaba todo su poder para de algún modo poder romper el sello, claro, el no lo sabia.

-Espera, dices, que controlabas a Kyo y hacías que actuara como sonámbulo.

-Podríamos decir que si, aunque me sorprende que ustedes dos- señalo a Issei y Vali- no recuerden que el mismo Kyo les conto que llevaba experimentando estos eventos desde hace cierto tiempo.

Issei y Vali se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo Bai.

-¿Lo recuerdas Issei?- Bai se rio al ver a Issei intentando recordar lo dicho por Kyo- lo diré para que puedas recordarlo mas rapido- Dijo Bai dejando de reir y viendo a Issei con una sonrisa, este luego tosió y comenzó a hablar- Pues tuve unas pesadillas, pero aparte de eso, nada raro- Decía Bai en un tono mas calmado, mas amigable haciendo que todos creían que fuera Kyo por un momento.

Issei y Vali lo recordaron al instante.

* * *

 _Flashback_

El pelilargo tomo un sorbo de refresco antes de responder.

-Pues la verdad, he seguido normal.

-¿Seguro?, no has experimentado nada raro- Pregunto el castaño.

-Pues tuve unas pesadillas, pero aparte de eso, nada raro- Dijo el pelilargo.

-a lo mejor era cosa de una sola vez y ya- Dijo Issei.

-Claro que podría decirse que a veces salgo por la noche sin saber porque- Decía Kyo.

-Que extraño- Dijo Vali.

-Si, pues hace varios meses siendo mas especifico como diciembre del año pasado solía hacer eso, pero no era consciente de lo que hacia, era como inercia.

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

-Lo recuerdo- Dijo Vali enojado.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, estuviste ahí, en fin, esa fue mi segunda aparición, al menos según lo visto en los recuerdos de Kyo- Dijo Bai.

-Entonces las ondas de hace unas horas en el holomapa, eras tu- Dijo Issei.

-¡Bingo!, tenemos un ganador- Dijo Bai con una sonrisa- Jajaja, fui un dolor de cabeza para ese chico, literalmente, eso me recuerda- Bai buscaba entre todos los que estaban a una chica, tardo unos minutos, pero por fin la encontró- Tu- Señalo a Simone.

La pelinaranja estaba asustada, todos la vieron, pero Issei volvió a ver a Bai.

-Ni creas que le harás daño- Dijo Issei enojado.

-Cálmate Issei- Dijo Bai- A ver, este... como te decía Kyo... ah ya, Simone, dime, no te pareció raro que Kyo tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza esta mañana cuando accedió a acompañarte y que de repente se le pasara de la nada.

Issei vio a Simone.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Le pregunto Issei a la pelinaranja.

-S-si, p-p-pero conociendo a Kyo pensé que solo era algo pasajero, tu sabes como es o era el- Le respondió Simone demasiado asustada.

-Tranquila- Dijo Jansen abrazándola.

Issei entonces vio a Bai y se acerco quedando a dos metros de él.

-Esa es la famosa tercera venida y la definitiva, solo que esta vez no fue necesario causarle un dolor a Kyo, al menos no uno tan severo, gracias a ese ritual su presencia quedo rota y el trabajo se me había hecho mas fácil, al menos para avisarles que estaba cerca- Decía Bai con cierta nostalgia- Era divertido- Suspiro y sonrió.

-Exactamente porque quieres hacernos daño- Dijo Issei en un tono serio.

-que no es obvio, el padre de ellos dos estuvo en el mismo lugar donde murió a mi padre- dijo señalando a el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirzechs para luego señalar a Rias- Además quiero acabar con los AkuKenshin, todos están implicados en lo que es esta locura.

-Entiendo que quieras venganza, yo también quiero vengarme de los Akukenshin, pero solo con aquellos que se lo merecen, además no entiendo que tienen que ver ellos aquí- Refiriéndose a los demás.

-Sabes Issei, hay algo que admiro de los AkuKenshin, solo los demonios mas fuerte debemos vivir, hay que dejar una buena descendencia, imagínalo, nosotros, dominando el mundo- Decía Bai con cierto toque que lo hacia ver siniestro pero elegante- Issei le parecía despreciable esa manera de pensar de Bai- También esto lo hago porque te has demorado bastante en actuar, no lo ves, somos los seres mas poderosos de todo el mundo, si queremos podemos acabar con cualquiera y gobernar como se debe, pero veo que no quieres usar ese poder, ¿verdad, bestia?.

Issei abrió los ojos al entender a que poder se refería Bai, todos a excepción de Trihexa, Ophis, Vali y Shiku sabían de que hablaba.

-Veo que no lo saben, no se preocupen, todo llegara a su debido momento, pero como veo, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.

-Kyo reacciona, ese no eres tu, lucha por que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Jajaja, Kyo nunca reaccionara, además, de cierta manera el era un villano o acaso no recuerdas cuando el mato a ese espadachín del sequito de esa chica- Dijo señalando a Rias.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Rias.

-¡Oh!, no lo sabes, diablos Kyo, que malos modales tenias- Bai sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, para luego ver a Rias- Veras, Kyo mato a tu espadachín porque ese chico casi mata a esa chica- Señalo a Candy.

-Estas mintiendo- Dijo Rias.

-Primero, como voy a mentir si estuve en la mente de Kyo en todo este tiempo y segundo, si no me crees, pregúntale tu mismo a Issei.

Rias vio a Issei.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Issei iba a responder, pero Bai hablo primero.

-Tendrán tiempo de hablar mas adelante, claro, si es que logran sobrevivir.

- **Esto es estúpido, te puedo detener en cualquier momento-** Dijo Trihexa.

-Quiero verte intentándolo- Bai expulso un gran aura negra con un brillo morado oscuro, luego sus ojos se volvieron negros y el iris se mantuvo rojo- Adelante, detenme, abuelo- Bai creo una bola de energía, esta era como el aura, entonces la envió a donde estaban las chicas, esta iba a una gran velocidad, Trihexa fue a una gran velocidad y desvió la bola enviándola al cielo y esta exploto oscureciendo el cielo tomando un color morado oscuro.

- **Esto es todo-** Trihexa uso el Maloik y creo una cruz al revés la cual envió al pecho de Bai y esta se incrusto- **[CROCELL]**

-Perfecto- Bai rápidamente puso las manos en la cruz, estas brillaron y en un momento la cruz había desaparecido.

Trihexa estaba sorprendido, se supone que esta encadenaría a Bai y lo dejaría inmóvil, Bai empezó a reírse de manera macabra preocupando a todos.

- **¿Cómo es posible?-** Trihexa no lo podía creer.

-Ay Trihexa, tuviste que estar mucho tiempo antes, por cierto, esto truco se lo debo agradecer a Ophis- luego Bai empezó a usar el Maloik y creo una cruz al revés- Detén esto abuelo- Envió la cruz y esta se incrusto en el pecho del 666- [CROCELL]

La cruz creo cadenas las cuales se aferraron al cuerpo de Trihexa, este no podía moverse ni usar sus poderes, todos estaban sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo las cadenas que contenían el cuerpo de Sirzechs se deshicieron.

-Maldita sea, de saber esto, nunca le hubiera enseñado absorber poderes a Kyo- Dijo Ophis preocupada.

-Trihexa- Issei fue hacia él- ¿no hay un modo de libertarte? y ¿Por qué las cadenas de Sirzechs desaparecieron?- Issei veía preocupado.

- **Issei, tienes que derrotar a Bai, es el único modo de que pueda quedar libre, el [CROCELL] desaparece solo cuando su portador pierde los poderes necesarios para mantenerlo, es por eso que Sirzechs quedo libre.**

-Entonces- Issei vio a Bai- ¿tenemos que derrotar a Bai?

- **Si-** Respondió Trihexa.

-Ja, quiero verlos intentándolo- Dijo Bai.

Bai comenzó a crear otra bola de energía y la envió hacia los chicos, Issei y Vali crearon una barrera y la bola impacto con la barrera explotando, Issei y Vali deshicieron la barrera y vieron a Bai.

-Sabes lo que toca hacer, ¿verdad?- Dijo Vali.

-Si, pero...- Issei tenia demasiadas dudas.

-El ya no es Kyo, si es cierto lo que dice, nuestro amigo murió.

-Entonces, acabemos con él.

 **[BRIGHTNESS PLATINUM FORCE]**

 **[SCREAM RED FORCE]**

Las armaduras de Vali e Issei aparecieron, Bai lo veía y sonreía.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- Dijo Bai- Pero no crean que luchare de este modo.

 **[DARKNESS SHADOW FORCE]**

La armadura de Bai, era la misma de Kyo, era negra como el carbón, esta armadura ya no tenia el casco de lobo, sino que este tenia dientes filosos que formaban una sonrisa, además de que los ojos eran rojos con el iris blanco, y su cabello sobresalía del casco y este también tomaba un color blanco, Issei y Vali miraban a Bai, este ultimo comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar.

-Esta armadura esta mucho mejor, la otra no me gustaba, esta si resalta todo lo que soy- Decía Bai mientras cargaba una bola de energía en su mano y la envió al cielo e hizo que explotara haciendo que todo el cielo se iluminara de un color verde para luego tener de nuevo ese color morado oscuro- Esto es genial.

-No te dejaremos salirte con las tuyas- Dijo Issei.

-Ay Issei, hay cosas en las cuales te debes preocupar mas- Bai vio a Jansen, ella lo noto y se sintió asustada, luego Bai volvió a ver a Issei- pero en estos momentos no rechazare un encuentro familiar.

En ese momento Bai creo un látigo con los poderes de oscuridad esta la tenia en su mano derecha, lo curioso es que del látigo desprendía unos rayos de color negro, entonces Bai uso el látigo para atacar a Vali, pero Vali lo tomo.

-¿Es enserio?- Dijo Vali mientras veía el látigo.

-¿No creías que lo ibas a tener tan fácil verdad?- Pregunto Bai.

Vali estaba confundido, pero luego el látigo se enredo en la mano de Vali y este comenzó a electrocutarlo, Issei hizo aparecer a Ascalon e iba a cortar el látigo, pero Kyo con su mano libre envió una ráfaga la cual impacto con Issei y lo mando lejos varios metros, luego Kyo uso el látigo para traer a Vali, luego lo soltó y comenzó a atacarlo, primero le dio una patada en el pecho, segundo, lo tomo del cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo varias veces, Star y Gina se enojaban al ver como Bai lastimaban a su amado e iban a atacar a Bai, pero Ophis las detuvo.

-¿Que haces?- Dijo Gina enojada.

-Lo están lastimando Ophis- Star estaba preocupada.

-Lo único que harán es que las ataque y puede pasar lo peor- Fue la respuesta de Ophis- "Tengo que atacar"- Dijo en su mente.

Ophis creo una barrera en la cual encerró a todos, excepto a ella y obviamente a Issei y Vali los cuales estaban heridos y lejos del grupo.

-¿Ophis que haces?- Pregunto Rias.

-Intentare detener a Bai, pero tengo que mantenerlos a salvo- Dijo Ophis para ir hacia Bai.

Hablando de Bai, el pelilargo uso de nuevo el látigo para enredarse en el cuerpo de Vali, estaba en el suelo boca arriba, entonces Bai piso el casco haciendo que la cabeza de Vali se golpeara contra el suelo, Bai lo hizo de nuevo y el casco comenzaba a agrietarse, y una vez mas y en esta el casco se rompió mostrando el rostro del platino.

-Ahora si- Dijo Bai.

Iba a pisar el rostro de Vali, pero Ophis mando una ráfaga haciendo que Bai saliera lejos varios metros y logrando que soltara el látigo, Ophis lo tomo y lo quito de Vali, el platino tomo aire y con ayuda de Ophis se puso de pie.

-¿Donde esta Issei?- Pregunto Ophis.

Luego vio como un brillo rojo se elevaba por los cielos.

-Ahí esta- Dijo Vali.

Mientras Bai que estaba en el suelo vio los aires y vio como Issei se elevaba por los aires, luego vio como este había expulsado su aura y tenia una espada en su mano, luego vio como este iba hacia él, entonces este con sus poderes creo una espada.

-¡BAI, TE VOY A MATAR!- Grito Issei enojado.

El castaño ya casi llegaba y uso la espada para apuntar a Bai, su idea era atravesar al pelilargo con la espada, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, este uso su espada apuntando a Issei.

-¡HAZLO!- Grito Bai.

Issei noto la espada y sabia cual era el plan de Bai, pero ya estaba a un par de metros así que tuvo que desviar el vuelo y caer unos metros mas adelante, Bai sonrió y se puso de pie, luego vio a donde estaba Issei, este se dio la vuelta y vio al pelilargo.

-No lo tienes fácil- Dijo Bai- Porque te detuviste, acaso no eres tan fuerte para soportar una espada atravesando tu cuerpo.

Issei respiraba agitado, pero luego fue hacia Bai y comenzaron una lucha de espadas, Issei intentaba atravesar a Bai con la espada, pero esta chocaba con la espada que usaba Bai causando que salieran chispas, Issei no se rendía y quería herir a Bai, pero el pelilargo era un buen espadachín.

-"Mierda, olvide que Kyo era bueno con la espada"- Dijo Issei en su mente- "Pero no puede darme por vencido"

-Por favor Issei, acéptalo, Kyo siempre fue un peligro, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Dijo Bai.

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo Issei.

-Jajaja, eres demasiado est...- Bai no puso terminar su frase porque Vali fue hacia el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo- Arg, maldito- El pelilargo lo quito de encima mientras se quejaba.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero Ophis uso el látigo y este se enredo en el cuerpo de Bai.

-Te tengo- Dijo Ophis.

Issei fue hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y vio a Bai.

-Jajajaja, no creías que ganarías, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Issei.

-Parece que eres débil, ¿cierto?- Dijo Vali con una sonrisa burlona.

-No fue tan difícil- Dijo Ophis.

Bai solo veía el suelo mientras apretaba los dientes de la ira.

-Que pasa Bai, no que eres muy fuerte- Dijo Vali.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Bai, luego Ophis uso el látigo para electrocularlo- ¡AAAAAAAA!- Después de electrocutarlo la armadura de Bai botaba humo- Esto no puede ser- Bai estaba demasiado enojado.

-No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya- Dijo Issei.

Bai alzo la vista para ver a Issei, el castaño le quito el casco y vio la expresión de enojo en el rostro del pelilargo, Issei solo lo miro de manera seria, Bai luego vio a Vali y noto la sonrisa burlona en su rostro y luego vio a Ophis la cual sostenía el látigo, luego este bajo la mirada y comenzó a reírse, al principio los Issei, Vali y Ophis estaban confundidos, pero luego este comenzó a reírse mas fuerte.

-¿Que diablos?- Ophis estaba sorprendida al ver como el látigo comenzaba a desenredarse del cuerpo de Bai, ella entonces empezó a usar mas fuerza para mantenerlo y al mismo tiempo hizo que este comenzara a electrocutar a Bai, pero este no paraba de reírse.

-Que tontos- Dijo Bai- ¿Acaso olvidan quien fui y a la vez quien soy?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- Pregunto Issei comenzando a preocuparse.

-Olvidas que Kyo siempre fue alguien muy peligroso, o acaso no recuerdas que un principio su grito era mas poderoso, o cuando logro activar la shadow forcé, eso solo demuestra que no importa que hubieran hecho, él o mejor dicho yo soy tu sangre Issei, y sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Bai a Issei.

-¿Que cosa?- Issei ya estaba preocupado.

-La ira es algo muy poderoso- Dijo con una sonrisa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Este comenzó a reírse demasiado fuerte mientras su aura maligna volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez había otra capa mas y esta era rojo sangre, al mismo tiempo el látigo soltó el cuerpo de Bai y desapareció sorprendiendo a Ophis, Vali y por supuesto Issei, entonces Bai tomo su casco y se lo puso, esta vez su masa muscular aumento un poco y su cabello se había alborotado un poco.

-¡Esto no ha acabado Issei!- Dijo Bai, su voz comenzaba a escucharse mas profunda.

Luego a una gran velocidad tomo a Ophis del cuello y la lanzo varios metros lejos, Issei y Vali veían a cámara lenta como Bai volteaba a mirarlos, entonces no hubo tiempo de reacción y con una gran ráfaga de parte de Bai, Issei y Vali fueron disparados hacia la barrera, todos estaba asustados y preocupados por lo que les pasaba a los chicos, luego vieron a Ophis regresar y enfrentarse en un mano a mano con Bai, pero por desgracia veían como este lograba darle unos fuertes golpes a Ophis, mientras que ella tan siquiera logro darle uno o dos golpes, Vali se puso de pie y apunto a Bai.

-Listo Albion- Dijo Vali.

-Listo- Respondió el dragón.

 **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

Pero para desgracia de los chicos Bai alcanzo ver lo que tramaba Vali y tomo del cuello a Ophis y la puso en su lugar haciendo que el ataque de Vali tomara parte de los poderes de Ophis.

-No puede ser- Dijo Vali sorprendido.

Ophis sintió como parte de sus poderes habían sido limitados, entonces Bai aprovecho y cargo una ráfaga en la mano con la cual sostenía el cuello de Ophis para luego usarla contra ella y creara una gran explosión, el humo se esparció por el lugar, Issei se había puesto de pie y dentro del humo vio como Bai soltaba a Ophis y esta caía al suelo boca abajo, la barrera que ella había creado desapareció dejando a todos expuestos.

-¡OPHIS!- Issei iba a ir hacia ella, pero luego vio como Vali iba a una gran velocidad hacia Bai.

-¡MALDITO!- Vali lo golpeo rompiendo parte del casco dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos, mostrando uno de sus ojos rojos.

Vali siguió golpeando a Bai, todos veían al platino y les sorprendía como este le estaba dando una golpiza al pelilargo, Issei aprovecho y tomo a Ophis, ella tenia varias quemaduras por su cuerpo además de que su cabeza estaba sangrando.

-Oh no- Dijo Issei al ver el estado de Ophis.

-¡ESTUPIDO, IMBECIL, DESGRACIADO!- Issei escuchaba los gritos de Vali mientras golpeaba a Bai.

El pelilargo se sorprendió y solo veía como el platino le daba una golpiza o al menos eso creía, todo comenzaba a temblar y el viento se descontrolaba yendo por diferentes direcciones.

-¡OJALA TE MUERAS!- Vali dijo para luego darle un golpe en todo el casco haciendo que este se rompiera, su cabello había vuelto a ser negro y este cubría su rostro- ¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Ophis!- Dijo Vali en voz alta.

-Pero si fue tu culpa- Decía Bai, pero no se veía mover sus labios debido a su largo cabello el cual cubría su rostro.

-¡Te matare!- Dijo Vali intentando esconder su enojo, pero no pudo y estallo- ¡ENTIENDES, TE MATARE!- Grito para luego ir hacia el pelilargo con una bola de energía en su mano.

El platino tenia mucha ira acumulada dentro de él y estaba a pocos centímetros de impactar la bola de energía, pero Bai lo tomo de la muñeca, la bola de energía estaba a nada de su cara, Vali estaba enojado, el viento movió un poco del cabello de Bai para revelar uno de sus ojos y parte de su dentadura, Vali cambio su expresión a una un poco mas nerviosa al ver que uno de los ojos inyectado de sangre y el rojo de su iris era mas brillante, además de que estaba sonriendo y sus dientes eran un poco mas filosos.

-Inútil, ¿que no lo entiendes?- Bai comenzó a apretar la muñeca de Vali haciendo que la bola de energía desapareciera, además algo comenzaba a crujir- Nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera Issei y en estos momentos el es el mas fuerte- Vali aguantaba la el dolor que sentía en estos momentos- Y tu mientras intentas salvar a alguien- Tiro a Vali al suelo y lo tomo del brazo- Solo sabes hacer daño- Bai tomo el brazo de Vali y lo doblo del lado que no era.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El platino gritaba de dolor.

Todos estaban asustados por lo que hizo Bai, Issei vio a Vali y no lo podía creer, Bai soltó el brazo de Vali y esta cayo al suelo, Issei miro a Bai y el pelilargo vio a Issei y sonrió.

-Esto no ha acabado- Dijo Bai.

Luego fue hacia donde estaban los demás y entonces comenzó a atacar, comenzando por el sequito de Sona los cuales fueron derrotados demasiado fácil, luego Arthur y Gasper los cuales no pudieron resistir los ataques del pelilargo, las chicas de Issei atacaron al mismo tiempo, Bai retrocedía, pero eso solo alimentaba a la bestia que crecía en él, entonces volvió a ver a Issei y sonrió.

-Aquí es donde demuestro que somos iguales- Le dijo Bai a Issei.

Comenzó a noquear una a una a cada una de las chicas de Issei, comenzando por Rui, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Xenovia, e Irina, en ese momento quedaron Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, Issei no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que fue hacia ellos, pero Bai creo una barrera la cual encerró a las chicas con él dentro.

-Ay Issei, lo siguiente que experimentaras será esa impotencia al saber que no puedes hacer nada.

-Ni lo creas- Dijo Issei mientras intentaba romper el portal.

-Ja ja ja, pues no lo creo, estoy seguro de que así será- En ese momento Bai volteo a ver a Issei y este ultimo se sorprendió de ver su apariencia, su cabello estaba mas desordenado que le daba un toque salvaje, sus ojos se volvían negros y el iris rojo era mas fuerte, además sus dientes eran filosos, sus rasgos faciales lo hacían verse si quisiera morder a alguien, podría quitarle la piel, y su armadura se estaba agrietando.

-¿Que diablos te esta pasando?- Dijo Issei demasiado preocupado, no por Bai, sino por las chicas.

-En estos momentos, me sorprende que no recuerdes lo que te paso hace tiempo.

Issei supo al instante a que se refería Bai, sus ojos se abrieron al saber de que se trataba.

-Te refieres a...

-el **[BEAST MODE]-** Dijo Bai.

 **Fin del capitulo 47**


	48. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Hola que tal, soy yo CesJack12, te preguntaras que pasa, porque este aviso importante (Quizas no, pero ojala alguien si le tome importancia), resulta que saque el capitulo 11 de mi otra historia -Amor Después del Dolor- de hecho es el ultimo capitulo que he publicado desde Noviembre el cual es el capitulo 47 de esta historia, 4 meses que llevaba sin subir un capitulo de mis historias, de hecho es mas triste saber que el ultimo capitulo de -Amor Después del Dolor- lleva un año de diferencia con su antecesor, y esto se debe a que no he tenido la misma emoción de volver a subir un capitulo y esto en parte tiene que ver con esta historia, porque actualmente ya no siento la misma emoción con esta historia a lo que tenia hace casi 2 años cuando la empecé, de hecho esta historia ha tenido varios parones, no tan bestiales, pero si que es cierto que fueron muchos, ahora a lo que si es realmente importante.

Volví a tener las ganas de seguir con -Amor Después del Dolor- y además tengo otra historia que sacare pronto, pero a lo que viene es que no puedo mantener 3 historias, por lo que tome la decisión de dejar de escribir -La gran aventura de Issei- y los motivos los explicare ahora:

1- "La gran aventura de Issei" ya no me transmite la misma ganas de continuarla, llegue a un punto que llegue a bloqueo creativo con esta historia, y no puedo sacarla por buen camino y en un momento, me dije _"Hey, y si termino en los dos o tres próximos capítulos la segunda temporada y la tercera la comienzo con mas ánimos, en si, tengo mas pensada la trama de la tercera temporada"_ Pero el problema es que si terminaba la segunda temporada de golpe, en si, sería un final de temporada muy apresurado y además les adelanto los últimos capítulos de las 2da temporada:

-Bai lograba despertar el [BEAST MODE] y tendría un enfrentamiento con Issei en ese estado.

-Bai en si tendría una batalla mental contra Kyo, la cual Kyo terminaría ganando, así como Issei derrotando a Bai.

-Jansen en ese transcurso estaría dando a luz al hijo de Issei.

-Y lo que sería lo mas loco, Kyo en si tenia o dos opciones, ser encarcelado por tener una doble personalidad que no puede controlar de momento, o tener que abandonar el grupo, pero no por decisión propia, sino por decisión del grupo, para mantener a todos seguros del peligro que representaba el regreso de Bai, esto llevaría a que a Kyo le terminarían sus novias, y por ende ya no sería el Kyo amable, sino uno mas serio y con una actitud mas solitaria, así que tuviera un odio hacía Issei y terminando con la siguiente frase _"No me vuelvas a llamar amigo Hyoudo, desde hoy usted se ha vuelto otro enemigo mas"_ y abandonaría el grupo dejando a Issei pensando si fue una buena opción.

En si el final iba a ser algo crudo y triste, pero esa era la idea, pero como estaba escribiendo la historia la verdad iba a terminar siendo un desastre.

2- Esta historia, precisamente fue mi primera historia, por lo que tiene muchos fallos, tanto a nivel de escritura, como a nivel de trama, era muy simple, de ese error aprendí y cree -Amor Después del Dolor-, además esta historia la alargue innecesariamente, y viendo los capítulos siento que algunos capítulos están de mas, y el hecho de tener que manejar varios personajes se me hizo tedioso y varios pasaron a segundo plano, ejemplo, Akeno, Asia, Irina y demás, de hecho Rias perdía relevancia a lo ultimo y solo los dos o tres únicos de los originales que se mantenían protagonismo eran Vali, Ophis y el mismo Issei.

3- Sinceramente no se como hacer que la trama de la tercera temporada tome buen rumbo sin que el lector piense que falta como un algo, la trama si la tengo o tenia, pero no se como emplearla y es básica "pasan tres años, Issei ha madurado, pero en si aun esta la amenaza de Varg, además de que tanto Issei como Kyo se encontrarían con sus verdaderas madres, Kyo volvería al grupo para ayudarlos a derrotar a Varg, pero él ya no los considera sus amigos, sino que por culpa de Varg ocurrió todo eso", siendo sinceros, suena bien, pero no se como emplearla.

4- La verdad es que tengo mas interés en las otras dos historias, pero en si, no quiero que la historia muera, quiero que alguien haga un reboot o remake de esta historia, mejorándola, y dándole un mejor rumbo, en si el que este interesando que me comente por privado y pues que haga mejor las dos primeras temporadas y que si tiene pensando hacer una tercera temporada, pues puede usar mi idea o usar sus propias ideas, pero no quiero ver esta historia morir.

Bueno, eso sería todo, gracias por leer esto, esta historia la empecé con ilusión y no fue una decisión fácil, pero siento que esta historia merece algo mejor, y si alguien la continua reiniciándola o como sea, que lo haga, pero que lo haga bien y que no caiga en mis mismos errores sino que los mejores, sin mas que decir, me despido.


End file.
